Burakkurōzu
by Cacciatore-Souh
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha, convirtiéndose en una Akatsuki? Pero el destino la lleva a conocer a Sasuke y Naruto, donde verán que de una u otra forma, su destino esta unido. SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, ITACHI AKATSUKI -COMPLETE -
1. PREFASIO

**Hola a todos los lectores de este fic! –en estas vacaciones de verano, si estoy de vacasiones al fin! Yuupyy! Planeo retomar mis fics, pero antes de actualizar, lo editare, no se harán cambios, solo para mejorar ortografía y cambiar una que otra palabra! Cuando termine –espero sea pronto- actualizare, también editare igualmente mis otros fics – gracias a todos y todas por el apoyo que me han dado! **

**MaGy Souh!**

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la trama es mía, a pesar de que sigue bastante de cerca los acontecimientos del anime/manga desde un UNIVERSO ALTERNO.

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s" y en caso de que narre otro personaje, será indicado.

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Prefacio**

…17 de Enero…

Esa mañana era fresca, el invierno aun no salía de sus aposentos… yo era pequeña, y eso lo sabía de sobra, mis padres habían salido de misión, mi clan no era muy conocido, así como reducido; pero no por eso era débil, siempre, cada generación, que era conformada por una sola familia con no más de 5 integrantes, generaba a la aldea ANBUs de excelente calidad, manteniendo un status medio en la sociedad.

Yo era Haruno Sakura, la hija menor de Daiji y Takimi Haruno, una niña de nueve años de edad, piel cremosa, ojos verdes y un extraño color rosado en el cabello, no conocía a nadie más con este color, a excepción de mi madre, aunque solo lo usaba en casa, ya que cuando usaba su traje ANBU cambiaba a un color arena.

Pero ese día, cuando solo contaba con escasos nueve años de edad, me dieron la noticia de que mis padres habían muerto junto a mi hermano mayor.

Mi casa no era muy grande que digamos, un departamento propio. Aun no entraba a la academia, faltaba un año para eso, y no tenía a ningún amigo en toda la aldea, incluso dudaba que alguien me conociera, pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo dentro de mi casa, por no decir que todo, hacía diversas actividades, la mayoría no eran para niñas de mi edad, pero a mí me fascinaban.

A veces veía por la ventaba a niñas de mi edad jugar con muñecas, diciendo que la muñeca eran ellas, les ponían trajes muy bonitos y terminaban con un apuesto muñeco. Otras veces jugaban a la "casita" o cosas así.

Yo lo consideraba tonto y ridículo.

Mis pasatiempos iban más allá de jugar e imaginar. No jugaba a la casita, yo mantenía mi casa, mis padres muy seguido estaban fuera, en un principio mi hermano se quedaba a cuidarme, pero cuando obtuvo su grado ANBU a los quince, y yo tenía siete, ya me quedaba sola, no había muchas actividades que hacer, salvo hacerme mi comida y recoger lo que yo misma ensuciaba.

Pero eso no estaba entre mis pasatiempos, mejor dicho entre mis obligaciones; lo que me gustaba hacer era practicar ninjutsus médicos, mi madre era una ninja medico, tenía en la biblioteca bastantes pergaminos que contenían infinidad de jutsus, muchos que ni ella misma había aprendido, todo sacado de la base de datos de la aldea, y firmados por Tsunade Senju;

Desde que leí por primera vez uno de esos pergaminos supe que quería ser médico, la "Princesa Tsunade" como era mencionada en varios de esos papeles era la mejor medi-ninj de todos los tiempos, ella había cambiado la medicina, en ese momento era como mi ejemplo a seguir, pero desgraciadamente, nunca la había visto, de hecho había salido de la aldea muchos años atrás, sabía que había sido una gran Kunoichi, y marco diferencia en la última guerra ninja junto con otros dos grandes ninjas, y su sensei había sido el mismo tercer Hokage y era nieta del primer Hokage.

Después de recibir la terrible noticia de la defunción de mis padres, se les hizo una sepultura privada, a la que por supuesto, asistí.

Pero después del entierro, todo vino a mi cabeza, mis padres eran los encargados de darme el dinero que ocupaba para alimentarme, vestirme y calzarme, y yo no quería ser mantenida por la aldea, las reservas de mi casa no dudarían más de una semana, aunque, por suerte, cada que mis padres salían de misión, y sin excepción, me decían: Sakura, hija, ya sabes que hacer en caso de emergencia.

Yo ya sabía a qué se referían, y eso era a un ahorro que tenía la familia, para casos como este, o algún accidente grave en su ausencia. Suficiente para vivir por un año sabiendo como adminístralo bien.

El año siguiente entraría a la academia, tendría que apurarme y graduarme cuanto antes, de esa manera obtener el rango mínimo, Gennin, y comenzar a tener propios ingresos. O la otra opción era irme de la aldea, y comenzar como medico en algún hospital de una aldea con baja fuerza militar, ya que en Konoha, debía tener mínimo el grado de Chunnin para ser médico; eso contando que no se todos los ninjutsus que debo saber, se lo básico, así como algunos antídotos propios y venenos creados por mí misma.

La idea que más me llamaba era la primera, pero no aseguraba poder vivir dos años sin ingresos, y conseguir un trabajo no es tarea fácil, menos para una niña de mi edad.

Después de meditarlo una semana, accedí por la idea de irme de la aldea, pero lo haría bien, por la puerta principal, y no huyendo, pediría permiso al hokage, así, si alguna vez quisiera volver, no tuviera problemas para hacerlo.

Ese sábado había mucha conmoción en la aldea, todos hablaban de la exterminación del clan Uchiha y que había quedado solo un sobreviviente. Conocía al clan Uchiha, como todo mundo, un clan poderoso y temido, con sus miembros portadores de un poderoso Kekkei Genkai, el Sharingan.

No preste mucha atención a toda esa revuelta y seguí con mi camino, tenía planeado ir a la aldea del té, no era militarmente poderosa, así que no tendría problema para entrar, contando que para mi corta edad de nueve años, mi nivel ninja podría compararse con el de un estudiante graduado de academia, no es muy alto, pero sé más que tirar kunais y shiriken con precisión, hacer varios jutsus básicos, como el de transformación, clones de sombra, y otros.

Después de salir por la puerta norte, estuve corriendo cerca de seis horas a velocidad baja, tardaría cerca de unos siete días llegar hasta esa aldea, pero llegaría.

El bosque era algo tenebroso de noche, oscuro, y algunos sonidos raros de los animales que habitaban el área. Me aloje en una cueva y prendí una fogata para dormir. Cuando Salí de casa, me había asegurado de cargar solo con lo esencial, eso solo dejaba a 3 cambios de ropa, que consistía en una falda rosa palo, una blusa roja, y unos mayones negros, no quería llevar mi vestido rojo, que era lo que siempre usaba, ya que aunque mi clan no fuera reconocido, no podría arriesgarme a ser detectada como habitante de konoha. Unos garrafones de agua, algo de comida procesada, una lámpara y mi equipo médico.

Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, cuando escuche un golpe a un árbol, que vaya que me asusto, me levante casi como resorte, y fui a ver qué pasaba después de tomar mi lámpara.

Cuando llegue me encontré con un árbol partido en dos, había una especie de trampa y un chico medio parado queriéndose caer. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a ayudarlo, lo arrastre hasta la cueva donde estaba, y lo acosté en mi futon. Gracias al fuego logre ver que tenía una mordedura de serpiente, en ese momento solo pensé en curarlo, conocía el tipo de serpiente que era, eran muy poco comunes en estos lugares, pero ya había visto una en mi trayecto. Afortunadamente tenía el antídoto para ese veneno, que era muy peligroso, pero su antídoto era muy fácil de conseguir, aunque difícil de aplicar, ya que consistía en una inyección de chakra.

Después de dos horas de arduo trabajo, quede exhausta, creo que incluso me desmaye, había practicado eso de las inyecciones, pero solo hacía tres o cuatro, pero en un caso de verdad se podían ocupar hasta veinte penetraciones de antídoto para que pudiera servir.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

Me sentía cansada y como si mi cuerpo estuviese bastante agotado, pero de repente, mi cerebro comenzó a procesar todo lo que me había pasado y todo lo que había hecho, y como reacción natural, abrí los ojos rápidamente.

Estaba acostada en la cueva donde me había quedado, estaban todas mis cosas, más una mochila, una mochila negra con un abanico bordado.

Comencé a viajar la vista por todo el lugar, pero no había nadie, así que decidí salir de mi refugio. Camine pesadamente hasta afuera, ahora ya todo era claro, estaba en una pequeña cueva sumergida en el bosque, por lo tanto lo único que vi al salir fueron arboles y más arboles.

-hasta que despiertas - me dijo amablemente una voz que me saco de mi tranquilidad.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunte y voltee a ver al sujeto que me hablaba.

Era un chico alto, le calculaba unos catorce años a lo mucho, con cabello negro amarrado a una coleta y dos mechones bajaban a cada lado de su rostro, su piel era muy blanca, como si fuese de porcelana. Y unos profundos ojos azabaches. También tenía unas muy curiosas líneas de expresión que iban desde la comisura interna de sus ojos hasta medía mejilla.

-soy Itachi – me dijo tranquilamente, entonces vi unas vendas en su pie derecho, él era el chico al que había ayudado, y al parecer noto mi observación a su extremidad. – Gracias por ayudarme con esto… - y movió su mano, para que yo continuara la oración,

-Sakura – le dije.

-¿de los Haruno? – me pregunto, cosa que me sorprendió, ya que casi nadie sabía ni siquiera de mi existencia, además contando que estaba fuera de la aldea, y sin nada que dijera mínimo que pertenecía a Konoha.

-si… - dije con un deje de tristeza.

-bueno Sakura, gracias por salvarme, incluso me impresiona que una niña de nueve años maneje jutsus médicos. – Dijo otra vez con esa sonrisa – aunque deberías volver a la aldea, te deben estar esperando.

-no, yo no voy a la aldea, voy a la aldea del té. – dije segura.

-pues deberías pensarlo, ahora mismo esa aldea está llena de problemas internos y en bancarrota - y ahí se habían ido mis planes, a la bancarrota. – en estos momentos Konoha es la mejor aldea para vivir.

-no, ya no tengo nada en Konoha – le dije -¿y tú? Por tu protector eres de Konoha, pero tampoco estas en una misión, ya que no vienes con un equipo, y si fuese una misión individual ANBU, traerías el uniforme.

-a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo mucho en Konoha, pero no puedo volver… - me dijo tristemente.

-¿y a dónde vas? –pregunte, pero este solo me miro dudoso –no tienes que decirlo…

-en estos momentos, planeo quedarme en una guarida y entrenar un poco – dijo –mi vida no tiene un objetivo fijo por ahora.

-y crees que yo podría ir… claro, solo por un corto tiempo…

-claro… ¿Por qué no?—contesto como si invitar a vivir a una niña de nueve años a una guarida fuera lo más natural.

-genial – dije sonriendo, por alguna extraña razón, el me daba un sentimiento de familiaridad y tranquilidad.

Después de eso viajamos todo el día, no platicamos mucho durante el camino, pero apenas tenía aliento para seguir el paso de Itachi, yo no era muy veloz que digamos, no en comparación de mi compañero, que a pesar de estar lastimado su paso era rápido y continuo, así que trate de esforzarme a mi máximo, no quería ser un estorbo, menos si no tenía donde ir.

-ya llegamos – me dijo, y llegamos a un árbol con un tronco muy grueso, hizo unos movimientos con las manos y después emergió una puerta del tronco por la que entramos.

Adentro había un largo pasillo, de unos 15 metros y después otra puerta, pero esta se abrió solo con girar el pomo, lo siguiente fue una especie de sala y un comedor de 4 sillas posterior a los sillones junto a 3 puertas y una escalera abajo, no había ninguna ventana, lo que llevaba a concluir que estábamos bajo tierra.

-¿es tu casa?... – le pregunte, cosa que por un lado era bastante obvia, ya que había muchos carteles, bordados y pinturas con el mismo signo que tenia él en sus ropas, el abanico de papel del clan Uchiha.

-es de mi clan, pero no creo que les moleste, además su ubicación es secreta, en estos momentos solo la conozco yo, y claro, tu.

-hooo – fue lo único que atine a decir.

-según se, abajo hay varios cuartos, puedes tomar el que gustes – me dijo – hay que descansar, mañana será un día muy largo.

Obedecí y baje por las escaleras, me tope con otro pasillo, esta vez más corto, y rodeado por 5 puertas, entre a la primera del lado izquierdo, era una recama, estaba completamente ordenada, y ahora que lo pensaba, en este lugar no habitaba nadie, pero aun así estaba impecable.

Me recosté en la cama, que era uno de los pocos muebles que había en ese espacio, que se limitaban a un pequeño escritorio, una silla, una mesa de noche y finalmente la cama.


	2. CAP 1: Akatsuki y Motivos

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**CAP 1: Akatsuki y Motivos.**

-Entonces tu eres un…

-así es, soy un agente ANBU encubierto – me explico –básicamente mi trabajo es infiltrarme en otras aldeas para conseguir información que pudiera servir a Konoha

Llevaba cerca de dos años viviendo con Itachi, y había descubierto muchas cosas de él, como por ejemplo, no le gustaba hablar de su familia, pero era una persona con un vasto conocimiento, cualquier duda que tuviera respecto a entrenamientos, jutsus y otras cosas él podía contestarlas como lo haría un profesor.

Además sabía otras cosas, como por ejemplo que le gustaba levantarse temprano, entrenar por las mañanas y tardes, le agradaba la comida cacera, así como que odiaba comer comida enlatada ninja.

También en ese tiempo había logrado trabajar en muchos venenos, esa había sido mi mayor pasión durante estos últimos meses, la guarida donde nos quedábamos contaba con una bodega de armas y un laboratorio medico, así que no me aburría mucho.

Por otro lado, también había entrenado mucho, no estaba al nivel de mi compañero, incluso dudaba que algún día lo estuviera, él tenía muchos jutsus increíbles, sin contar que un gran maestro del genjutsu, pues era portador del Mangekyo sharingan, una fase mejorada del mismo Sharingan.

Pero yo si había mejorado mucho, mi velocidad, el número de jutsus, sellos, y mi ninjutsu medico y otras cosas que enseñaban en la academia ninja, aunque solo lo practicaba con migo o Itachi, y de vez en cuando, cuando íbamos al pueblo y veía que alguien ocupaba ayuda se la ofrecía con gusto, esas eran mis practicas, además de con animales.

Físicamente era idéntica, solo había crecido algunos 10 centímetros

-pero había escuchado que tu clan…- sí, eso era una de las cosas que siempre le había querido preguntar, más no me había atrevido, notaba tristeza de solo pensar en eso, a veces lo sorprendía perdido en alguno de los tantos emblemas de su clan, su mirada reflejaba que no estaba presente, que en ese símbolo él veía algo más; que recordaba algo.

-mi clan entero está muerto… - me dijo con notable tristeza – yo los mate… a excepción de mi hermano menor.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – puse todos mis esfuerzos para controlarme, no era nadie para juzgarle, pero en mi había rabia, adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, me recordaba que yo lo había perdido todo, tal vez su hermano se sintiera igual, o peor…

-fue una orden… asuntos privados ANBU – me conto, sabía que no me podía contar mucho, por algo eran asuntos privados, pero si había sido una orden, es porque ahí había algo. Por lo menos me tranquilizaba.

-¿y tu hermano… él…?

-no sabe que fue una orden, yo le dije que fue para medirme a mí mismo, pero era la única forma que viviera… que se aferrara a su vida, y que no hubiese sido asesinado junto a todos.

-… - no tuve palabras para contestar, hace un tiempo, yo me había estado debatiendo el que hacer con mi vida, y sinceramente me imaginaba lo que estaría sufriendo aquel pequeño.

-tengo una misión, dentro de un tiempo, me inmiscuiré en una peligrosa asociación que ha estado causando problemas a todas las villas. – comento sereno

De nuevo estaba sin palabras, ¿qué podría hacer yo? No podía volver a la aldea, al menos no estaba en mis opciones, hace no más de un par de años había salido. La otra era seguir a Itachi Uchiha, justo como lo hacía ahora. Lo que haría una niña de mi edad sería volver a la aldea, mi aldea natal. Pero ya muchas personas me lo habían dicho, no aparentaba mi edad, por lo menos no psicológicamente, lástima que físicamente aun era una chiquilla de doce años de edad.

-sé lo que piensas – me dijo mi compañero –sabes que no te dejaría sola, y menos en el bosque, pero no creo que sea una buena idea unirte a un grupo de ninjas rango S. – dijo de nuevo tranquilamente. –aun así, no sería fácil entrar, yo soy considerado un ninja criminal rango S, acusado del asesinato de todo mi clan, estoy en el libro bingo de Konoha, eso me facilita mucho la entrada.

-¿pero que no era una misión? – pregunte, ya que por hacer una misión no entras al libro Bingo, aunque sea tu propia familia la que atraviesa tu arma.

-es parte de la actuación – me comento divertido; sinceramente no le encontraba lo divertido. – mañana nos visitara el líder de la organización.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

La mañana siguiente me levante temprano y me duche, había rebuscado en el ropero alguna de las prendas que poco usaba, ya que mi traje normal había quedado hecho peor que añicos durante mi entrenamiento vespertino del día anterior.

La mayoría de las prendas viajaban en colores oscuros, negros, azules, vino tinto. Escogí una playera vino de manga corta y una falda negra a juego con unas sandalias ninjas. Era las únicas prendas que no llevaban el abanico.

Cepille mi cabello, lo llevaba largo, lo había dejado crecer hasta medía espalda, antes lo llevaba corto, pues a mi hermano así le gustaba, y a mí también me gustaba ver esa sonrisa que me regalaba, pero lo deje crecer después de su muerte. Ahora ya no era rosa, ahora era de un color negro magenta, no estaba teñido, era solo un jutsu especial, pero no me agradaba nada en mí que me recordara a mi familia.

Salí del cuarto, para dirigirme a la cocina, donde prepare un almuerzo para dos, y puse té para cuatro, tendríamos dos invitados, y según Itachi, llegarían temprano. Y así fue, llegaron poco después de terminar de desayunar.

-Buenos días – entro un joven de cabellos naranjas, tenía múltiples perforaciones en todo el cuerpo y unos ojos que me llamaron mucho la atención, como si tuviera aros alrededor del iris.

-buenos días – dijimos al mismo tiempo Itachi y yo. –Pasen – agrego Itachi.

Y después de entrar el muchacho de pelo anaranjado, detrás de él salió una linda muchacha, le calculaba unos 17 años, no más grande, tenía un color de cabello azul, muy curioso y llevaba una flor de papel en los cabellos, ambos vestían capas negras con nubes rojas.

-Itachi… - menciono el de perforaciones viéndome, sabía a qué se refería.

-no hay problema, está conmigo – dijo el pelinegro. – Pein, Konan, ella es Sakura – me presento

-mucho gusto – me apure a decir mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-mucho gusto Sakura – me dijo la compañera del peli naranja, que según había mencionado Itachi, era Konan. Y me estiro su mano, rápidamente reaccioné y también tendí la mía para un apretón amigable.

Después del saludo, hubo algo que me llamo la atención, a la altura del codo, tenía un muy ligero rasguño, pero muy curioso, era casi invisible, en el bosque había una rama muy extraña, sus espinas eran como un gancho muy fino, sus heridas eran a simple vista solo un rasguño, pero tenían un muy poderoso veneno. Al estudiarlo me fascine con dicha sustancia. Ya que no los producía la misma planta, si no que la planta tenía una dulce piel, y unos extraños insectos, al chupar la miel de la espina, dejaban el veneno, aunque no intencionalmente.

-¿puedo…? – le pregunte apuntando la herida, pero me lo negó, justo como ya lo habían hecho muchas personas, no confiaban en las habilidades de una pequeña de 12 años, que justo ahora debería estar en la academia.

-no hace falta, es solo un rasguño – me dijo, así que yo también acepte, probablemente yo también me hubiera equivocado.

-iré por té—y Salí hacía la cocina. Me puse a jugar dando vuelta a un kunai mientras esperaba que la olla terminara de hervir.

-Sakura! –escuche gritar a Itachi, aun no habían pasado ni 10 minutos, pero me imaginaba para que me ocupaba.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte por rutina.

-puedes ayudar aquí – me dijo señalando a la mujer desmayada, era Konan.

-Espera – le dije mientras fui por mi equipo, donde tenía mis antídotos e inventos. Cargue con una jeringa, y otros pomos que me podrían servir.

-se desmayo de repente – me dijo Pein.

-es el veneno V-SH54 – le di el nombre con el que yo había bautizado al veneno, ponerle un nombre era muy problemático, así que les ponía claves. No era muy complejo, la primera letra era A o V, ya sea Antídoto o Veneno, mis dos iniciales y el número según haya sido descubierto.

Ya estaba muy adentro de su sistema, la jeringa era inútil, si la hubiese tratado cuando lo vi por primera vez, no hubiera tenido problemas con el método manual, pero odiaba que la gente me subestimara, por eso no le había advertido.

Hice la extracción de veneno con el modo simple, con agua esterilizada, y para después inyectar con agujas de chakra, que eran mucho más finas que las metálicas, y e introducir el antídoto a varias partes de su cuerpo.

-listo… ya no te debería de causar problemas- dije.

-gr-gracias… - me dijo la chica.

-Sakura, con tus habilidades, tienes un prospero futuro como Kunoichi – me dijo Pein, tal vez lo podría tomar como un alago – podríamos considerar que entres como médico de la organización, no serias un miembro oficial por tu corta edad, pero obtendrías la mayoría de los beneficios, la Medi-ninj de la organización ya se está haciendo vieja.

-eso sería bueno – dije, aunque no tenía idea que diantres era esa institución, y siendo sinceros, no tenía muchas ganas de saber, solo me bastaba saber que era de criminales rango S, eso ya me convertía en traidora de la aldea, pero solo era "su médico"

-entonces ya todo está arreglado – dijo mientras tomaba a su joven acompañante y la cargaba –nos vemos en un mes.

-hasta entonces – dijo Itachi, y los dos invitados salieron por la puerta, supongo que habían hablado todo mientras me retire, Itachi ya les había estado haciendo visitas, así que no había mucho que arreglar. Esperamos unos 10 minutos, esa cosa que muchos llaman intuición me decía que a Itachi no le gustaba la idea.

-Sakura, tienes que pensar muy bien lo que estas a punto de hacer – me dijo, cosa que ya sabía y había estado pensando desde hace mucho –con esto Konoha te podría considerar como traidora.

-ya pensé en eso, y también lo he decidido. – Dije muy segura – estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme.

-Si estas tan segura… pero ten en cuenta que eres solo una niña de doce años – hablo serio, no trataba de conversarme, pues el también ya me conocía y sabía que cuando algo se me metía a la cabeza, no había quien lo sacara.

- 12 años, a esta edad ya podría ser gennin, pero sé más cosas que cualquier niño tonto graduado de academia… iré…

-mañana iremos a la guarida de Akatsuki a las 8:00.

-claro.

El resto del día paso volando, estuve practicando taijutsu todo el día, golpes, patadas, y todo tipo de ataque que sirviera en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ocupaba mayor velocidad para perfeccionar mi Haru no Jutso.

Itachi estuvo haciendo lo mismo, estaba empezando a dominar una increíble técnica, Susano, y le iba perfectamente, cada nueva técnica que usaba me sorprendía cada vez más, y llegaba a pensar sobre el poder que tenían sus ojos, algo increíble como para lograr esa perfecta barrera, sin duda el poder que había tenido el clan Uchiha era sorprendente.

Ahora, según tenía entendido solo quedaban dos miembros, Itachi y su hermano.

…

_:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:.._

…

-Saku, es hora de irnos… - llamo a la puerta Itachi.

-claro – le dije mientras metía unos kunais y shirikens a mi porta-kunais. Salí de mi cuarto, y el también ya estaba listo, llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros, al igual que su camisa y una de manga larga de mayas.

Siempre odie esa ropa de mayas, pero yo llevaba mi atuendo de siempre, mi falda, color gris, mis mayones negros y mi blusa tinta; el cabello negro magenta, aunque este color solo lo usaba cuando tenía más público, como era el caso de hoy.

Salimos de la guarida y nos dirigimos a Akatsuki. El viaje no fue tan largo como creíamos, solo unas cuatro horas corriendo sin parar, afuera nos esperaba Zetsu, un extraño hombre que parecía planta y era de dos colores, blanco y negro.

-bienvenidos chicos – dijo dulcemente.

-ya se estaban tardando – dijo el mismo pero de manera más hostil.

-por aquí – pero ahora volvía a sonar más educado. Hizo varios sellos y su anillo entro en lo que era como un ojo en la madera del árbol que tenía enfrente. Y como paso casi exactamente en la guarida de los Uchiha, un pasillo quedo al descubierto a la mitad del tronco, la diferencia que en la de los Uchihas, los pasillos eran de madera, pintados y completamente iluminados. En cambio esta parecía una vieja cueva iluminada solo por antorchas cada 10 metros, por lo tanto en lugar entre las dos antorchas, solo llegaba escasa luz dándole un toque medio aterrador.

-aquí es – dijo abriendo la puerta al final de pasillo. Después nos condujo a una gran sala de estar redonda, había múltiples puertas alrededor y en puro enfrente unas escaleras, estas dirigían a un pasillo de cómo un metro de ancho que estaba a unos cuatro metros de altura alrededor del mismo círculo de la sala y había más puertas. El techo de la sala estaba a unos 12 metros de altura y una esfera de luz iluminaba perfectamente todo.

-bienvenidos – agrego Konan. –Itachi, Sakura

-gracias –habló Itachi.

-me alegro que estés bien – le dije refiriéndome a su salud.

-gracias a ti Sakura. – me dijo con una sonrisa – Pein los espera a ambos – y nos guio hasta una de las puertas de la planta baja, entramos, era un despacho, ya que había una biblioteca, bastantes pergaminos, un escritorio y varias sillas, la luz era muy escasa, solo estaba Pein y un chico rubio de coleta, sus rasgos no se podían apreciar por la baja luminosidad.

-siéntense por favor – nos dijo Pein – Itachi, este anillo es el que te convierte oficialmente en un Akatsuki – le dice mostrando un anillo, Suzaku; -y le entrego un anillo de oro blanco con un fénix marcado en la piedra del mismo. – Deidara – dijo al aire, y el chico rubio hizo aparición a escena.

Traía consigo una caja que él mismo abrió; saco una capa negra con nubes rojas de la misma.

-me permites tu protector – le dijo el joven rubio, lo tomo y con un kunai le hizo una raya horizontal que abarcaba casi todo el metal, tachando el logo de la aldea. – Este es tu uniforme – le dijo mostrándole la capa.

-Sakura, tras meditar el asunto, llegue a la conclusión de que serás un medio-miembro; oficialmente no eres miembro, hasta que pases la prueba, pero por lo pronto tus habilidades nos servirían mucho. – e hizo una seña y el rubio me entrego una capa.

-gracias—le dije serena al chico; ahora que lo veía mejor, sus rasgos se me hacían un poco afeminados, y su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un largo mechón de su cabello.

-entonces, bienvenidos a Akatsuki – nos dijeron a ambos – de ahora en adelante tienen derecho de vivir aquí, o en cualquiera de las guaridas, o bien en donde ya Vivian.

-en donde estábamos está bien – dijo Itachi.

- como ya saben, nuestro objetivo es conseguir los nueve bestias de colas para de esta forma manejar las 5 naciones ninjas y aldeas. Hasta ahora tenemos 10 miembros activos, sin contar a Sakura. Itachi, tu compañero será Kisame. Ahora mismo está en una pequeña misión, y Sakura, tu entraras a su equipo, normalmente trabajamos en equipos de dos, pero al no ser miembro oficial aun, pueden ser un equipo de tres.

…

_:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:.._

…

-Señor, me podría poner también una docena de Kunais – le dije al encargado de la tienda; habíamos salido ya de la guarida de akatsuki, y había aprovechado para comprar algunas de las provisiones que hacían falta, así como comida y agua. Itachi me esperaba afuera aburrido, ambos ya vestíamos nuestros nuevos uniformes, aunque eso aun no era problema, la organización no era muy famosa, y pocos sabían de ella y sus malévolos objetivos, andar por una aldea sería un problema con el tiempo.

-claro, señorita – me dijo el anciano. Mientras me daba un paquete con las armas, y al mismo tiempo despachaba a otros ninjas de diferentes aldeas que estaban en la tienda.

-… si, la aldea quedo totalmente destruida, supe que fue durante los exámenes chinnin, que un Orochimaru ataco junto con la arena, y mato al mismo tercer Hokage… - dijo el ninja, no le estaba prestando atención, pero la información que acababa de mencionar probablemente era de gran importancia.

-¿Cuánto es? – pregunte rápidamente, pague y tome mis cosas para salir, sin decir una palabra tomamos camino de nuevo.

-El tercer Hokage ha muerto – le dije de sopetón a mi pelinegro compañero.

-estaba escuchando, ese idiota de Orochimaru invadió la aldea durante los chunnin.

-¿Quién es Orochimaru? – le pregunte, el nombre me sonaba, pero no lograba relacionarlo con nada.

-es uno de los grandes Sannin de Konoha, fue disípalo del sendaime. Hace años dejo Konoha y el solo creó una nueva aldea, La aldea Ocualta en el Sonido, hace años trato de usarme para quedarse con el sharingan. Ahora tenemos que ir a Konoha a arreglar unos asuntos.

-¿y si nos atacan? Yo soy una traidora – dije, pues Itachi era un infiltrado, pero yo no.

-para los ojos de todos, yo también – me dijo, pero no entendí que quiso decir, llegamos a nuestro hogar y entramos.

-pero no estabas de…

-Lo que pasó hace casi dos años, fue algo que nadie sabe, yo era un doble agente, y había una orden, de asesinar a todo mi clan, pero yo me ofrecí para proteger a mi hermano, el no tenía la culpa, era un niño de 9 años que no sabía nada sobre un golpe de estado que organizaba el clan.

=En parte sabía que era una trampa por parte de los altos mandos de Konoha, sobretodo de Danzou, pero aun así no me quería arriesgar, sabía que si hacía tal cosa tenía que desaparecer de la villa, dejando a mi hermano menor solo haciendo un trato con el Sendaime.

=Mi hermano viviría, pero aun así había muchos que se podrían aprovechar de él, muchos que buscaban el poder del Sharingan por ambición propia, como Orochimaru.

=así que antes de desertar a la aldea, hice algo que nunca me perdonare, pero que era necesario…

Siempre había tenido la curiosidad de saber el pasado de Itachi, de la razón por la cual nunca hablaba de su familia, más nunca me habría imaginado todo eso. De repente, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, su sharingan se activo y todo se vio borroso para mí.

_Me desperté algo adolorida del suelo, estaba tirada a media calle, no sabía exactamente donde estaba, eran las calles de Konoha, lo que era el distrito Uchiha,__**un genjutsu…**____pensé, en eso vi a un niño pequeño y cabellos negros correr por las calles llamando a sus familiares._

_Llevaba una maleta, me imagine que venía de la academia, pero era muy noche para regresar de la academia. así que lo seguí, sabía que no podía ni verme ni oírme, más también sabía que esto no era una ilusión, su definición era más compleja y real, ya que lo que estaban viendo mis ojos eran las vivencias de Itachi. Así que supuse que ese era su hermano._

_De repente todo empezó a girar, y distintas imágenes pasaban cada vez más rápido enfrente de mí, como cuando cambias esas televisiones viejas rápidamente, pero en lugar de aparecer y desaparecer giraban en tono a mí, y el audio de todas de reproducía al mis tiempo._

_Todo lo que había pasado aquella noche… algunas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, algunos recuerdos… Itachi jugando con su hermano… cargándolo en su espalda, todo tan tierno… que me recordaba a mi hermano mayor._

_2 personas que sufrieron… aunque la cara del mayor fuera de total odio… sus palabras… pero por dentro… sí, yo había aprendido a descifrar cada gesto, cada palabra en el llevaba todo un código encerrado y difícil._

_Pero al ver a su hermano… tan lindo… tan inocente… viendo como todo pasa a su alrededor y sin poder hacer nada; viendo como el hermano al que tantas sonrisas sinceras regalo, matando a su familia… convertido en un asesino a sangre fría y acabando con las personas que los trajeron al mundo…_


	3. Cap 2: Konoha

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 2: Konoha**

Me levante aturdida, estaba acostada en uno de los sofás de la sala, Itachi estaba en otro de los sillones sentado, lo vi en cuanto sentí su penetrante mirada sobre mí. Me lleve la mano a la cabeza cuando sentí que me latió fuertemente, haciéndome recordar que ya no estaba en esa pesadilla, pero aun así las imágenes están ahí, como cuando vez una película de terror en un teatro-cine, y cualquier cosa que veas te recuerda los lados más terroríficos de aquella película.

Me levante rápidamente, de un brinco, tal como lo haría un resorte, y corrí a abrazarlo, no supe exactamente porque, pero en una parte eso me hacía sentir mejor; nunca me había sentido sola desde la muerte de mis padres, sabía que siempre Itachi estaba ahí, aunque nunca me lo dijera, pero el hecho de que me haya tenido confianza para hablar y mostrarme su más cruel sufrimiento, me hacía sentir especial de sobremanera.

Me hinque en el sofá y lo abrace pegando mi mejilla a su pecho, que estaba tan calmado como una hermosa canción de cuna.

-Lamento haberte mostrado eso… - me dijo mientras me acariciaba los cabellos revoloteándomelos.

-gracias… - le dije mientras me separaba un poco de él.

-Mañana iremos a Konoha, pero pase lo que pase… no puedes hablar sobre lo ocurrido, es secreto de importancia mayor – me dijo y yo asentí moviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia abajo en señal de aprobación; aunque no entendía del todo el hecho, el era una buena persona, no tenía porque esconderse y huir, y ahora más con la muerte del Hokage, que era el único que sabía de su "misión"

-vamos a…

-entraremos como invasores – me dijo seriamente – aun no sabemos quién baya a ser el quinto Hokage; en estos momentos yo ya no soy aliado de la hoja, todo se acabo con la muerte del tercero.

-entonces yo también…

-al entrar a la aldea con una capa Akatsuki, te convertirías automáticamente en traidora de la hoja, aunque realmente no seas ninja de la hoja. Lo mejor sería que no fueras.

-sabes perfectamente que no tengo nada que me una a Konoha, la única persona que conozco eres tú, eres como mi hermano mayor, y es el lazo más fuerte que tengo – conteste segura, no estaba mintiendo, en absoluto, cada letra y palabra de lo que había dicho era verdad pura. –yo me las podría arreglar para vivir en cualquier aldea en caso de que Konoha no me reciba.

-Konoha no está muy lejos, ahora mismo nos encontramos entre el sonido y la cascada.

-¿a qué vamos exactamente?

-Tengo un asusto pendiente, además del Zorro de nueve colas; el kyuubi es nuestro objetivo.

-¿lo vamos a capturar? –pregunte inquieta, no me gustaba el hecho de tener que matar a una persona; recordaba cuando de pequeña logre hacer mi primer jutsu médico, mi intensión era salvar, no silenciar, pero estaba consciente de lo que significaba ser un ninja; mis padres y mi hermano habían sido asesinados por ninjas enemigos de alguna otra aldea, en ese momento no pensaron que iban a dejar a un chiquilla sin familia; pero mis padres, como ANBUs también habían silenciado a muchos ninjas, y si te detienes a pensar en su familia, sus hijos o sus mascotas; ya que se juega por la vida, la ley de supervivencia del más fuerte.

Yo tenía que ser fuerte, y jugar en esa cadena, en la que solo los fuertes sobreviven en ella.

-no, aun no… solo iremos a reconocimiento. – dijo mientras tomaba uno de los cojines que descansaban en la sala y lo ponía sobre su cabeza, yo quede sentada inversamente, la cabeza colgada y los pies en el respaldo.

-¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? – le dije de sopetón

-no me pasa nada… ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Itachi, ambos sabemos que no nos conocemos por toda la vida, pero…

-me abruma que terminemos mal… -me conto interrumpiéndome - …que todo se complique…

-¿se trata de tu hermano? –pregunte curiosa, sabía que así era.

-Saku… me da miedo – doble el torso haciendo que lo viera a la cara, para que viera que no estaba solo.

-Itachi… tú no estás solo – dije girándome para quedar a la par con el – desde que entre en esta, que ha sido como mi casa, has tenido mi apoyo, a donde tu bayas yo iré, eres todo lo que tengo para aferrarme a la vida y ha este podrido mundo. – dije casi susurrando, pero él me estaba escuchando perfectamente, una lagrima se me escapo, pero no era generada por mis ojos, era creada por mi corazón.

-gracias… - me dijo y ahí nos quedamos, en silencio, un cómodo silencio que yo no estaba dispuesta a romper, no había necesidad de hacerlo, no ocupábamos más palabras.

A la mañana siguiente, nos levantamos, acomodamos en una mochila todo lo necesario para nuestro viaje. El plan era ir a Konoha, después iríamos a una aldea, bueno, más que aldea era un poblado, o eso teníamos planeado, no sabíamos que podía pasar en Konoha.

-¿hola? –nos hablo un chico en cuanto salimos de la entrada del tronco. No había notado su presencia, en un principio me tomo por sorpresa, tome posición de _en guardia_, pero me di cuenta que _no_era enemigo. Era un chico muy extraño, ese fue el primer adjetivo calificativo que llego a mi cabeza. Tenía su piel de un color azul pálido, así como su cabello que iba en forma de pico, su nariz también era casi nula, y unas aberturas en los costados del cuello, como si fueran branquias. Llevaba una capa como la nuestra, y una gran espada vendada cargándola en su espalda. Parecía un tiburón, si esa fue mi última descripción. – me llamo Kisame Hoshigaki.

-hmmm – dijo Itachi haciendo una mueca.

-¿planeaban salir? –nos cuestiono Kisame.

-vamos a Konoha – le dijo en seco Itachi.

-mmmm – dijo posando su mano en la barbilla y haciendo ademan en que estaba pensando – perfecto… he oído que venden unos exquisitos dangos. – dijo hundiendo los hombros.

-¿piensas venir? – pregunte dándole muy por la tangente a su comentario de los dangos.

-de eso se trata – nos dijo – normalmente se viaja en equipos de dos – nos explico – pero dado tu caso, seremos tres – término de exponer.

-¿no te molestara nuestro itinerario? –pregunte curiosa, pues a lo visto mi compañero de viaje no ponía mucha atención.

-no tengo nada que hacer, he estado casi un año metido en esa mugre cueva putrefacta! – dijo con asco y divertido.

-andando – dijo Itachi.

Viajamos durante 3 días seguidos, descansábamos cada cierto tiempo, durante el trayecto, Kisame me conto todo su trágico pasado.

Me había contado que en Akatsuki eran puros ninjas renegados, que por sus extrañas habilidades no habían podido congeniar con sus aldeas como ellas lo esperaban. Que en su caso, el era uno de los siete grandes espadachines de la aldea oculta entre la niebla, pero tras matar a el señor feudal de su país fue renegado de su país y aldea y puesto inmediatamente en el libro Bingo.

Era una persona amable, me sorprendió que fuera un criminal rango S; ciertamente, y por más que lo negara, aún era una niña, para nada ingenua y bastante informada, pero hasta este momento, aun creía en los criminales rango S como una escoria, lo peor de lo peor, esos tipos feos y malvivientes, que de solo mirarlos te quedas congelada.

Pero al ver a este chico, así, simplemente tan… no encontraba una palabra correcta para describir la actitud y comportamiento de aquella persona. Igual a nosotros, no sabía que lo había llevado a silenciar a el señor feudal; pero poniéndolo y cambiando el ángulo de perspectiva, y desde los ojos ajenos a nuestros. Los 3, solo por llevar estas capas que vestimos sus sentidos de alerta nos detectaban como peligrosos criminales rango S, y hace unos meses yo hubiera actuado y pensado igual.

-…y esa fue la historia de cómo Samehada llego a mis manos, no fue una misión fácil vencer a ese espadachín.

-una gran historia… - le dijo mi compañero.

Las platicas cesaron, nos concentramos en correr, no tuvimos ni un problema en todo el camino, había unos centinelas ANBU por el bosque, pero logramos pasar gracias a las magnificas habilidades del sharingan.

-¿Enserio nunca ha probado los dangos! - me pregunto el azulino exageradamente; nos encontrábamos ya dentro de una tiendecilla de dangos a las afueras, en el bosque de la aldea. –Señorita, nos trae 3 para comer aquí y 10 cajas para llevar! – anuncio a la encargada del lugar.

-claro joven – dijo con una sonrisa haciendo una reverencia para retirarse de la mesa.

-oO! ¿Para qué tantos? - pregunte.

-pues para tener reserva! – Dijo con la misma sonrisa de antes -¿tú qué opinas Itachi?

-mientras tú los cargues…

-si! Genial! – dijo como niño chiquito.

-Aquí tiene… - nos anuncio la señorita de hace un rato y nos puso enfrente de nosotros una bandejita de madera con los ya mencionados dangos.

-es hora de irnos – dijo Itachi después de haber comido su porción.

-vuelvan pronto! – nos despidió la empleada.

-hora de trabajar! – y todos salimos del lugar.

-¿Dónde vamos exactamente? –pregunte.

-a donde está el zorro de las nueve colas – hablo Kisame, pero esta vez con una voz diferente a las anteriores, más decidida.

-Si creen que van a pasar de aquí están muy equivocados! – grito un extraño hombre que se había puesto frente a nosotros, llevaba un traje verde, y unas muy pobladas cejas – Que fluya la llama de la juventud! – grito después, cosa que pareció demasiado ridícula.

-yo me encargo, Gai – dijo otro hombre, este tenía el pelo plata, llevaba una curiosa máscara que cubría toda su cara dando excepción a su ojo derecho, este hombre me pareció muy curioso, ya que su cara parecía más de aburrimiento, al contrario que su compañero.

-como siempre! Mi eterno rival Kakashi! Pero esta vez seré yo quien los elimine! – grito eufórico, tal como la primera vez.

-cálmate Gai – dijo otro ninja que acababa de llegar, este era de compleción más gruesa y estaba fumando un puro. Apareció junto a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos como rojizos. Todos poseían bandas que los identificaban como ninjas de la aldea de Konoha.

-I-Itachi Uchiha – menciono entre cortado el nombre de mi casi hermano el de mayor compleción, y todos nos observaron detenidamente.

-Itachi, ¿qué hacemos? – pregunto nuestro recién adquirido compañero.

-eliminar los obstáculos que impidan la misión – dijo Itachi serio, Kisame no sabía nada de los de la misión de infiltración, ni nada de nada; él pensaba que era un ninja renegado, como todos.

-Genial… hacía mucho que no tenía acción! – dijo contento mientras dejaba en el piso los dangos. No pasó ni una centésima de segundo cuando desenvaino la colosal espada y la remetió contra uno de los ninjas.

-Asuuma! – grito la única mujer del grupo, haciendo que Itachi chasqueara los dientes. El odiaba esto más que nadie.

-un autentico poseedor del Sharingan – dijo el peli-plata. –Uchiha Itachi, el genio del clan poseedor del Sharingan

-Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia – dijo el Uchiha – por tu fama, has usado mejor que yo el Sharingan. – dijo serio pero a la vez retándolo.

-hmmm… pero mira que tenemos aquí, un renegado de la aldea de la niebla y una chiquilla. – dijo el de cejas espesas. – Cuál es tu "misión" desertor – diciendo la última palabra como si escupiese un veneno.

- mi misión, como parte de la organización Akatsuki es capturar al Biju de nueve colas que tiene Konoha – dijo Itachi haciendo girar las aspas de su recién aparecido sharingan, que con solo girar sus negras aspas sobre el rojo carmín, logro que cayeran. – vámonos! – nos dijo y los tres entramos a la aldea.

Nos deslizamos por los tejados naranjas de las casas, que tenía finta de que acababa de pasar un tornado de por medio. Itachi era el que iba al frente, y nos llevo hasta un edificio al que entramos.

-Tal vez si debimos usar los estúpidos sombreros de paja – dijo el tiburón – aunque apastan a establo – se quejo haciendo una mueca. –pero aun así pensé que nos íbamos a divertir más. Sobre todo con ese que tiene un ojo como los tuyos.

-esa pelea no tiene caso – dijo serio –la pelea no hubiera sido divertida, te hubiera regresado cuanto ataque mostraras, igualado tu velocidad y al último yo hubiera peleado con el dejando las cosas tal y como quedaron y sin gastar energía – dijo simplificando todo.

-¿Cómo es que tiene un ojo…? – abrí la boca por fin, todo había pasado tan rápido, si quería estar a un nivel para seguir al lado de ellos, tenía que mejorar más que mucho.

-esa es otra historia, yo no la conozco del todo. – dijo serio, muchísimo más serio de lo que siempre suele ser – ya es hora de dejar de jugar, estamos en una misión, Sakura, el sombrero –me dijo y obedecí poniéndome aquel espantoso accesorio sin hablar, dando por fin nuestra platica.

Nos dirigimos a lo que parecía un condominio, nos colamos por la ventana y seguimos a Itachi hasta un cuarto, Kisame se había retrasado para hacer un encargo especial, aunque no tardo mucho, los tres llegamos a una puerta donde apareció un chico como de mi edad, era de cabello rubio y alborotado con los ojos azules, tenía unas marcas en sus mejillas que podrían pasar como bigotes.

-¿porqué no damos un paseo, Zorro de las nueve colas? – le pregunto Itachi y el chico solo lo veía perplejo, la voz de Itachi era la más fría que alguna vez haya podido oír, se me había puesto la piel de gallina de solo oírla, pero mantuve mi semblante duro, aunque no se veía mi cara a causa de las barbas que salían de mi cónico accesorio.

-Oye Itachi, me va a doler la cabeza si este niño nos hace salir corriendo, tal vez deberíamos arrancarle una pierna, por si acaso – dijo nuestro tercer integrante con una voz parecida a la recién usada por Itachi haciendo que el niño rubio comenzara a temblar, y no lo culpaba, yo, que era su equipo, que era parte de ellos, su aliada, me causaban la misma sensación. – Bien…. – dijo acercándose lentamente y sacando su espada al mismo ritmo.

Yo me mantenía alejada a unos cuantos metros, y podía escuchar aquel corazón desenfrenado del zorro de las nueve colas, el kyuubi.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo una voz desde atrás de nosotros, haciendo que todos, a excepción de Itachi volteáramos a ver a la persona que acababa de llegar.

-Sasuke… - dijo casi en susurro el de coleta.

-Itachi Uchiha… - dijo la nueva persona.

-¿Itachi Uchiha? – pregunto el rubio desconcertado, lo veía como si viese a un _un criminal…_

Viéndolos de cerca, ambos eran prácticamente iguales, ese chico también tenía un sharingan, _Sasuke… él es el…_

_-_baya… el sharingan – dijo Kisame viéndolo divertido – y se ve patéticamente como tú. ¿Itachi quien es el niño? – pregunto

-es mi hermano menor. – menciono, pero ahora ya no había aquel tono de melancolía que había cuando hablaba de su familia, como si lo odiase; me hiso recordar aquella ilusión en la que había estado metida, la masacre del clan Uchiha. Y ese niño que estaba frente a mí, era uno de los dos únicos Uchiha que pisaban el mundo ninja.

-Qué raro, porque hasta donde yo sabía el clan entero había sido devastado – dijo sisañoso Kisame; él no sabía la verdadera historia, él sabía lo que el mundo entero sabía, la falsa historia; la que yo no debía decir por nada en este mundo. –Por ti…

-Itachi Uchiha… espero que estés listo para morir – hablo el hermano pequeño con rabia. Yo solo apreté las cejas, no podía meterme en la pelea, pero era obvio que tampoco iba a dejar que la única persona que tenía en este mundo muriera. Y el chico rubio pensaba similar a mí, pero él defendía el otro bando, su semblante había cambiado a uno similar al mío, pero era una pelea de ellos.

-…

-es tal y como lo dijiste hermano – dijo mientras su mismo chakra hacia que su cabellos se moviera – he fomentado mi odio hacía ti este tiempo; he vivido con un fin con propósito – dijo mientras su chakra se acumulaba en su mano, destellando una brillante luz azulea, y un ruido como el de los pajaros. –Verte morir! Esto acaba aquí! –

-Sasuke! – grito el rubio.

-Chidori… -dijo casi en susurro el mayor de los poseedores del sharingan.

-Suficiente… estas muerto… - dijo mientras comenzaba a correr con la técnica tipo rayo en sus manos destruyendo parte de la pared a su paso. –Mueeree!

Y lo siguiente fue una explosión seguida por una nube de polvo.

Cuando se disipo, no había pasado nada, Itachi mantenía forzada la muñeca de su hermano. Había parado esa increíble técnica solo con una mano. Pero lo siguiente llamo más la atención. Aquel rubio estaba emitiendo un poderoso crakra naranja muy poderoso.

-el aire está impregnado del chakra del kyuubi – dijo Kisame

_kruugg_

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – grito el hermano pequeño, Sasuke. Su muñeca había sido partida en dos

-Sasuuukee! Esto se acabo – dijo decidido el rubio mientras se sangraba su dedo pulgar –Arte ninja, jutsu de invo…

-muy lento! – dije al instante mientras tras hacer dos movimientos de dedos – Haru no Jutsu! – y unas chispas rosas salieron de la nada al tiempo de que mi cabello cambiaba del negro magenta hasta el rosa, mi color natural. Los pétalos llegaron hasta envolver al rubio y hacer desaparecer esa luz naranja.

Era la primera vez que usaba en combate esa variante de mi jutsu, había entrenado mucho para logran perfeccionarlo, el absorber chakra sin un amplificador era complicado, y aun no estaba completo, ya que todo el chakra absorbido iba al ambiente, no a mi cuerpo, como debería de ser.

-khhh – chupo los dientes el semi-tiburón – le quitaste la merienda a Samehada! – dijo divertido.

-kgghhh no puedo sentir mi chakra – dijo el rubio temblando y forzándose a hacer el jutsu.

-te recomendaría no tratar de hacer nada o te puedes desmayar – le di mi opinión médica.

-ya no debemos preocuparnos porque escape, pero aun así debemos cortarle esos brazos – dijo mientras blandía su espada sobre el rubio, pero un enorme sapo apareció. No supe mucho que paso después, quede aturdida… solo sé que estuvimos en un sapo, dentro de él.

-Sakura… Kisame… - dijo Itachi haciendo salir sus llamas negras para crear una salida.

Corrimos hasta las afueras de Konoha.

-¿Por qué tu cabello cambio de color? – me pregunto Kisame.

-no puedo usar esos dos jutsus al mismo tiempo, el de cambio de color y mi Haru no jutsu, así que al realizarlos, mi cabello volvió a su color original –le explique.

-hooo – dijo divertido.

-que lastima que no pudimos atrapar al kyuubi, todo por culpa de ese viejo – dije haciendo un puchero como niña de 5 años que hizo sacar una carcajada al azuleo y una media sonrisa a Itachi.

-aun así no teníamos que atraparlo, solo veníamos a conocer el terreno

-sí, no podemos atrapar al kyuubi, primero hay que atrapar a los 8 restantes o abría un desequilibrio – explico kisame.

-pfff!¿ Y ahora donde vamos? - pregunte.

-a la guarida norte –

-¿para qué? –volví a preguntar

-hay una reunión general. Ya saben, asuntos, bla bla bla!

-hmnp…


	4. Cap 3: Guarida Norte

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 3: Guarida Norte**

Después de 5 días de arduo viaje, por fon llegamos a la famosa guarida norte. Era una cueva, me reí por dentro, Kisame no estaba muy lejos cuando dijo lo de la cueva. Todas las paredes eran pasadizos de rocas, la palabra cimiento no existía. Había una sala, donde me quede yo, no había mucho que hacer, tenían una muy amplia biblioteca, la sala estaba rodeada por estantes con libros. Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, si no su sistema de seguridad. Había un pequeño orificio, y ahí se ponían los anillos, -el anillo que yo no tenía- después de eso se aparecía un sello de sangre, se le agregaba el liquido rojo y se abría.

-Espera aquí, Sakura. – me dijo Kisame, suponía que no podía entrar, no era miembro "oficial" como decía Pein. –No te pierdes de mucho – me dijo riendo

Y tanto Itachi como Kisame entraron. Ya todos habían llegado al lugar, por lo que sabía, solo esperaban nuestra llegada. No sabía cuánto tiempo iban a tardar ahí metidos, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo, simplemente trate de matar el tiempo buscando una buena lectura, iba a ser un largo tiempo, y su biblioteca me llamaba a gritos.

Empecé a leer el lomo de los libros para leer los temas, iban desde libros de botánica, música, peces, arte, y una muy grande colección de libros de Historia de cada aldea, enfatizando cada tema. Me detuve en Konoha, no conocía mucho sobre la historia de Konoha, según sabía, en la academia ninja ensñaban en especial esa materia: la historia de Konoha, ya que como buen ninja debían saber quiénes fueron sus personajes relevantes, guerras y todo eso.

Primera Guerra Ninja, Fundación de Konoha, Hokages, Segunda Guerra Ninja, El país del Fuego, Tercera Guerra Ninja, Los tres Sannin…

Saque con cuidado el último que había leído, ciertamente me llamo mucho la atención. Según sabía, Orochimaru había sido la persona que había invadido Konoha, no estaría mal informarse un poco del tema. Abrí la pasta, era una gruesa pasta café, no había un dibujo en la portada, pase el índice y comencé con un pequeño vistazo sobre la vida de los tres grandes de Konoha.

"_Los tres Sannin, como son famosamente conocidos los tres grandes ninjas de Konoha, Orochimaru, Tsunade y Jiraya; piezas de gran importancia durante la tercera guerra ninja. _

_Fueron elegidos para formar equipo desde que eran Gennin, teniendo como su sensei a uno de los más grandes ninjas de la aldea de la Hoja, el Tercer Hokage…"_

_-¿_Haruno? – me pregunto una voz, cerré el libro y voltee a ver quién era quién me halaba.

-Hola… - le dije tranquilamente, era el rubio de la otra vez… Deidara.

-si eres tú, recordé tu cabello, es como morado – me dijo señalando mi cabello. – es raro ver a alguien con ese tono – me curioso, aunque me reí, si supiera que no es mi color, y más aun si supiera que mi verdadero color era rosa, eso sí era raro.

-Deidara, vámonos – dijo un pelirrojo de rasgos muy plásticos, tenia rostro perfecto, como si en vez de humano, fuera un muñeco, de esos que hacen perfectos.

-hai! Sempai! – le dijo el rubio –nos vemos, Sakura.

Después de ellos, salieron otros chicos, uno que parecía planta, seguidos por Konan y Pein. Y hasta el final mis dos compañeros.

-Nos quedaremos aquí la tarde – dijo Itachi.

- así que tu eres Sakura… - me dijo un peliblanco que acaba de aparecer, no se veía muy grande de edad, su cabello iba arriba de los hombros, pero hacia atrás, también poseía un extraño Oz, aunque ya me estaba imponiendo a que nada me sorprendiera, su bata iba abierta, y a diferencia de todos los miembros que había visto, no llevaba una malla por blusa en cambio, un collar colgaba de su cuello.

-aja – dije restando importancia al tema. Itachi me había dicho que por nada en este mundo ninja, tenía que aparentar ser débil, siempre con la cabeza en alto, estar orgullosa de lo que era, y cosas así.

-Yo soy Hidan! – dijo algo feliz.

-Estupido de mierda… - salió un extraño con una máscara o lo que fuera gris.

-Kakazu puto, cállate! – le grito el primero –Por jashiin! No sabes respetar! Te irás al infierno!

- Sakura, vámonos –hablo el Uchiha dirigiéndose a una de las puertas.

-claro – y me seguí a mi compañero, llegamos a un largo pasillo lleno de puertas y ambos entramos a una.

– vamos a usar este cuarto por hoy, puedes asearte, esta tarde saldremos a la aldea del arroz.

-Hai!

El cuarto era grande, y era muy parecido al de un hotel, las paredes eran azul marino y piso de madera. Me senté en la cama tome mi mochila y saque algunas de mis cosas de aseo personal para después podarme un tan deseado baño.

Al entrar al cuarto de baño, me sorprendí, no sabía que los ninjas renegados se dieran lujos como el de una tina, el baño era completo y solo para el cuarto.

La tarde se fue rápida y no hicimos mucho, después de salir del baño peine mi cabello negro magenta y me puse un nuevo cambio de ropa que había comprado por el camino, no era muy diferente al resto, pero mi vestimenta era algo que me tenía sin cuidado, de todos modos era cubierta completamente con mi capa.

Itachi también tomo un baño, y después ambos salimos para buscar algo que comer; había una muy bien equipada cocina, aunque no parecía muy usada, ya que estaba demasiado limpia. Tome dos sartenes y freí unos huevos con tocino, tres pares, serví algo del jugo que estaba en el refrigerador, todo con sumo cuidado, no quería ensuciar aquella cuidada cocina. Y al final puse la mesa para Itachi, Kisame y para mí.

-wow! Que rico huele! – llego Kisame atraído por el olor, y era verdad, yodo olia muy bien, y más cuando lo único que tu estomago ha comido en días es dangos.

- a comer! – dije llamando a Itachi, que estaba sentado en la sala revisando unos pergaminos, pero rápidamente se acerco y tomo su lugar.

-Gracias por la comida! – coreamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

-mmm! Que rico! – alago mi comida el azul.

-No! yo no te pienso cocinar! – se quejo el que llevaba el nombre de Kakazu, iba entrando en la cocina seguido muy de cerca su compañero.

-está bien! Yo puedo cocinarme solo! – le alego el peliblanco mientras tomaba un sartén y quebraba un huevo, que por cierto caía fuera del sartén ensuciando la blanca estufa.

-Hijo de puta! Acabas de desperdiciar un huevo! – le grito exagerado el otro hombre - ¿sabes cuánto cuesta un huevo? ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta? 8 ryus!

-tu! Pedazo de bakka! Tu y tus pinches ryus me valen mierda!

-así son esos dos – nos dijo restándole importancia.

Después de terminar de comer me encargue de que todo quedara impecable, lave los trastos y recogí la mesa, Hidan me ayudo con otras cosas, aunque no platicamos mucho; después fui a tomar el libro que estaba leyendo en un principio y me fui a mi cuarto.

Me dirigí directamente a la primera sección de aquel viejo libro.

-_Orochimaru – _leí el subtitulo.

"_Sexo: Masculino._

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 27 de Octubre_

_Tipo de Sangre: B_

_Misiones Completas:_

_+ Rango D: 16_

_+ Rango C: 332_

_+ Rango B: 521_

_+ Rango S: 108_

_Ninja primogenitor de la aldea de Konoha, sus padres Murieron a…"_

_-_¿Qué lees? –me pregunto Kisame, que iba entrando a la habitación, cosa que me exalto un poco, estaba muy adentrada en mi lectura que ni siquiera me di cuenta que alguien se había acercado ni mucho menos que había entrado.

-solo unos historiales – dije restándole importancia al tema.

-hmmm… que aburrimiento – me quejo mientras se acostaba del otro lado de la cama con una pereza marcada en la cara –ya se! – me grito con emoción n.n! – hay que jugar a algo!

-¿jugar? – pregunte con una gotita rescaldándose por mi sien.

-pft! No sé! Estoy súper aburrido! – dijo otra vez perezosamente.

-¿ y yo soy tu payaso? ¬¬

-haha! No, claro que no, solo que me aburro. Creo que mejor me hubiera conseguido otro trabajo, en este no me pagan bien, me aburro de aburrimiento, y lo peor de todo! No hay nada que hacer! – se quejo como niño pequeño.

-en unas horas saldremos a la aldea del Arroz – le dije tratando de retomar mi lectura, pero con tanto ruido me costaba trabajo.

-escuche que hay unas buenas aguas termales. – aviso riendo, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta. –¿Ya nos vamos, Itachi?

-tenemos una misión – nos aviso

-pero acabamos de llegar de una – se quejo, ya no lo entendía, se quejaba porque no teníamos nada que hacer, ahora tenemos una misión y se enoja – ¿que no íbamos a darnos unas vacaciones en las aguas termales?

-No – dijo en seco sin dar más explicaciones.

-¿Entonces donde vamos! – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba esa gran espada que siempre cargaba.

- a seguir al Kyuubi.

-pensé que primero teníamos que capturar los primeros ocho Biujis y por último el de nueve colas.

-Nuestra misión es seguirlo, no capturarlo.

-¿entonces seremos niñeras? – hablo de nuevo, ciertamente ya me estaba atosigando con tanta pregunta, y no solo a mí.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunte tratando de ir al grano.

-Ya se escogió al nuevo Hokage – dijo seriamente, yo solo lo mire, y solo eso bastaba, mi expresión preguntaba sola quien era el Godaime – es una de las tres Sannin, Tsunade Seiju.

No falto ninguna palabra para que supiéramos que teníamos que irnos, termine de empacar e hice un sello haciendo que mi equipaje desapareciera en una nube de humo, los tres caminamos hacia la salida, cuando pasamos por la sala estaban los dos chicos de antes peleando por un jugo, el punto de uno era que Jashin había creado el jugo para tomárselo y el otro estaba en contra, pues si se la pasaba tomando jugo todo el día, que según él era un egreso tonto, que se podía vivir sin tener que gastar ni un solo ryu en jugo.

Después de eso, salimos al bosque y nos encargamos de encontrar al Kyuubi, fue muy difícil, además de que no podíamos seguirlo de muy de cerca, ya que estaba acompañado de otra persona, no parecía muy fuerte, pero era Jiraya, uno de los 3 Sannin, no había leído mucho acerca de él, pero el libro en que encontré no venía mucho, se enfatizaba más en lo que ya todos saben.

Después de varios días de viaje lento, ya que los que seguíamos iban a paso de tortuga, llegamos a una aldea, donde se supone que estaba Tsunade.

-será mejor pasar inadvertidos – dijo Itachi desapareciendo su chakra y nosotros dos hicimos lo mismo, y yo aparte voltee mi capa, no pasas inadvertida cuando vistes el uniforme de Akatsuki, y Kisame sonrió en señal de aprobación haciendo ellos dos lo mismo.

-nos hospedaremos en un hotel con baños termales – dijo el azul.

-Sakura, deberías quitarte ese color de cabello – me dijo Itachi; no entendía porque, pasaba más inadvertida con ese color, nadie tiene su cabello rosa, eso sí llama la atención. Pero en fín, al final obedecí, y tampoco quise preguntar el porqué.

-oO! ¿Ese es tu tono natural? – me dijo Kisame sorprendido

-Sii ¬¬

-te queda mejor que el negro – me dijo con su pulgar en la barbilla y observando detenidamente.

-ya, a dejar de jugar – nos dijo Itachi – vámonos a un hotel.

Y así fue, nos fuimos al hotal más caro de toda esa villa y nos quedamos en un cuarto de los más caros, de esos que tienen de todo, tres recamaras, cocina, un living, abajo había aguas termales y todos los lujos de la época, todo pagado por la organización.

Ese día hubo algunos problemas, según Itachi, Orochimaru había aparecido, pero que no podía mover sus manos y le pedía un trato a Tsunade y después desapareció. Nuestro objetivo solo era mirar de cerca al Kyuubi, por lo tanto no nos metimos en sus cosas, pero en los primeros tres días que estuvimos ahí, el Kyuubi peleo con Tsunade, y lo más sorprendente era la extraordinaria fuerza que poseía.

-Neee.. Itachi, ¿Cómo es que Tsunade tiene esa fuerza inhumana? - le pregunte, porque me había llamado la atención, había abierto una enorme grieta en el suelo usando solo el poder de su puño.

-solo es cuestión de acumular chakra en una zona y expulsarlo de golpe, pero necesitas un excelente control de chakra, coltrol que solo Tsunade ha logrado. – me dijo mientras leía unos libros.

Eso había hecho que me llamará más la atención todo el poder que encerraba la princesa de la medicina, pero para mí más grande desgracia, cuando busque más información en el libro que había tomado en la guarida norte, no venía mucho.

-Sakura! Vamos a los baños termales! – me grito Kisame, yo solo asentí y fui a mi recamara por una muda de ropa y un juego de toallas.

Bajamos corriendo las escaleras y cuando llegamos a la zona de los termales, nos separamos. Los baños no eran mixtos, pero podían entrar todos, no importaba que no estuvieran registrados en el hotel.

El lugar era como manchas, pero todas juntas, yo me fui lo más alejada de la entrada, casi pegada a donde estaban los masculinos.

Me zambullí hasta la nariz, y me relaje. Asía mucho que no me relajaba, pero aun así estaba tratando de hacer eso que me había explicado Itachi. Pero no podía concentrar mi chakra en mi puño, me era difícil, además de que en el baño contiguo había demasiado alboroto.

-vamos ero-sennin, baje de ahí – escuche una voz de un chico de cómo mi edad, estaba probablemente pegado a la misma barda que yo, así que levante lentamente la cabeza a ver quién era el que estaba arriba; era un viejo de cabellos blancos y muy largos, también llevaba unas rayas en la cara, y estaba viéndome como zorro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me levante y brinque para darle un buen puñetazo, que acerté y para mi mayor gusto, no había usado solo mi fuerza física, si no también mi chakra. Trate de volver a hacerlo, pero ya no pude, había sido solo la explosión del momento.

Ocuparía entrenar mucho si quisiera poder usar semejante fuerza in-humana. Pero me alegraba, me había salido una vez, de chiripa, pero me había salido. Eso me decía que si podría lograr perfeccionarlo algún día.

**U.U!**

**Hasta aquí este capi! Agradezco a todos sus comentarios y el apoyo n.n!**

**Me da alegra que les guste la historia…**

**Y bueno, pues en estos capis no se puede meter SasuSaku TT-TT**

**Pero adelantare rápidamente la historia a cuando ya pueda haber algo más.**

**Y pues Saku, aun que aun esta chikis! Ya va para arriba.**

**Y también va a mejorar más que en el original, xD**

**Y si va a ser mejor que la normal, se va a pegar un tiro con Sasuke xD **

**Eso es Todo…**

**Creen que se merezca un RR?**

_**Magy-Souh**_


	5. Cap 4: Cita con el Kyuubi

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 4: Cita con el Kyuubi**

-¿Enserio está bien quedarnos aquí? – pregunte a Itachi, nos habíamos cambiado de hotel a uno más barato, donde se hospedaban nuestros "protegidos"

-he visto personas muy extrañas en la villa, lo único que Konoha no es tan estúpida para arriesgar a perder al Kyuubi. Jiraya no es cualquier ninja, y no creo que deje que sea capturado.

-que bien! Ahora tendré una cita con la recepcionista – dijo Kisame feliz.

-la única razón por la que va a salir contigo es porque le dijiste que Itachi iba a ir también. – le dije burlándome, pero solo recibí un coscorrón –aauuu! Abusivo!

-no voy a ir a una estúpida cita. —dijo. – tenemos que encargarnos de el Kyuubi.

-Pero mi cita es en 2 horas! – dijo viendo su reloj, eran las seis de la tarde.

-has lo que quieras! Pero primero me vas a ayudar a acabar con 10 ninjas

-¿tantos? – pregunto el azulino.

-si, tenemos que acabar con ellos antes de que entren a la aldea. Sakura, encárgate del Kyuubi. – dio las órdenes el pelinegro.

-¿Quee? ¿Cómo? – pregunte perpleja.

-invítalo a salir! – grito Kisame contento – si! Que romántico! La niña de Akatsuki con el Kyuubi! Todo un romance!

-cállate bakka! – le dije dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-como sea, solo encárgate de llevarlo lo más lejos posible de la entrada de la aldea.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

Bien… ahora me encontraba dando mugres vueltas por todo este mugrepueblo, para encontrar al mugreKyuubi. El pueblo no era muy grande, pero si para buscar una persona. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Itachi pedirme algo así! Además si venían de misión lo más seguro es que este escondiendo su chakra y oculto.

-¿Quuueee? ¿Cómo que aquí no venden ramen! – escuche gritar a una persona, todos se voltearon a ver quién era.

-baya, no fue tan difícil – dije mientras se me caía una gota de sudor.

-Lo siento niño, en esta tienda no vendemos ramen, puros dangos – le decía el pobre señor de la tienda.

-entonces me largo! – grito el chico saliendo del local.

-¿hola? -trate de ser amable.

-¿Quién eres tú? - me pregunto – extrañamente tu cara se me hace conocida

-no nos conocemos. Soy Sakura

-yo soy Naruto, entonces que Sakura-chan! Quieres ir a comer ramen. – me pregunto contento como si me conociera de toda la vida.

-eee… claro –conteste dudosa por lo familiar que era con una desconocida, ahora se porque escogieron un sannin para cuidarlo.

Ambos empezamos a caminar por las calles en busca de un buen restaurante donde vendieran ramen y él no paraba de hablar, desde cierto punto se parecía a Kisame.

-…Entonces Kakashi-sensei copiaba todas las técnicas de ese tal Zabuza… aaa.. Lo olvidaba, no sabes quién es Kakashi-sensei. Bueno, el es nuestro sensei, de mi, Hikari y Sasuke-teme. Es un gran ninja, pero está en el hospital, por eso estamos aquí, buscamos a Tsunade-oba-chan para que ella cure a Kakashi y a Sasuke-teme. Por ahora Hikari-chan, mi compañera lo va a visitar, aunque Sasuke-teme no quiera.

Kakashi Hakate, el ninja copia, el era contra el que había peleado Itachi al llegar, y ahora estaba en el hospital, me sentí mal, por nuestra culpa había pasado todo eso.

-aaaa… ok… - le dije al escuchar toda la historia. -¿Quién es Sasuke-teme?

-bueno, se llama Sasuke, es mi mejor amigo y rival, su palabra favorita es "hmnp" la dice para todo. Pero es un presumido solo porque es un Uchiha y todas las niñas andan detrás de él– dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras.

Sasuke Uchiha… también lo conocía, era ese niño que se parecía a Itachi, su hermano menos.

-¿y Hikari, como es ella? – le pregunte, tenía cierta curiosidad, yo nunca había tenido un "equipo" como ese, siempre podía confiar en Itachi, pero nunca había hablado tanto con alguien de mi edad.

-hmmm… es una chica normal…

-¿y es fuere?

-más o menos, pero es inteligente – me explico –y tu Sakura-chan, ¿de dónde eres?

-Yo soy de… - no era de ningún lado – vivo en una casa en el bosque

-pues si un día vas a Konoha, pregunta por el ninja más fuerte de toda la aldea! – Me dijo feliz – yo seré tu guía, de seguro que a Sasuke le caes bien.

-gracias.

-Aquí es! – me dijo entrando a un puesto de ramen, pidió dos platos, uno para cada uno, y el de él era de un mega tamaño, y se lo comió todo cuando yo apenas había terminado de separar los palillos.

Cuando termino me sonrió y pidió otro plato y ese también termino con la misma suerte que el contenido del primero, se comió todo, sin dejar un trozo de nada.

Sinceramente este chico me caía bien, me hacía sentir con confianza, como si me protegiera solo con su presencia, aunque sabía que la que lo estaba protegiendo era yo, o al menos eso se suponía.

-¿quieres ir a algún lugar? – Me pregunto – hoy es mi único día de descanso.

-¿trabajas? – le pregunte incrédula.

-Soy gennin de Konoha y próximo Hokage! Dattebayyo! – hablo muy seguro.

-entonces debes de ser muy fuerte – le dije riendo.

-como ya te dije, soy el ninja más fuerte de Konoha – dijo apuntándose con su pulgar.

-entonces me gustaría pelear con el ninja más fuerte de Konoha – le dije en tono de broma, pero realmente tenía ganas de pelear, pero más que querer ganar, tenía ganas de saber cuál era el nivel de un ninja de mi edad.

-¿eres ninja? – pre pregunto sorprendido.

-no, no soy ninja – le dije, y era cierto, no había ido a una academia, no me había graduado ni había recibido un protector de ninguna aldea ni villa. – pero tengo unos trucos bajo la manga. – le dije sacando un Kunai rosa fosforescente de chakra.

-Wow! ¿Donde compraste ese Kunai? – me pregunto al ver el Kunai, pero lo desvanecí inmediatamente, no quería que llamara la atención a medio pueblo, teníamos que pasar inadvertidos. – podemos jugar un rato en el lugar donde estoy entrenando.

Y me llevo hasta las afueras de la aldea, para mi suerte, al lado contrario donde estaba Kisame e Itachi. El lugar era un bosque, pero el suelo y los arboles tenían cráteres por todos lados.

-Aquí estoy entrenando – me explico

-debes entrenar muy duro

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? – me pregunto –los Kunais…

- Es chakra materializado – le dije tranquilamente mientras creaba otro Kunai – lo acabo de perfeccionar hace días.

-¿Es elemento cristal? He escuchado que es sumamente difícil y raro crear y dominar ese elemento.

-no es cristal, solo chakra – le dije lanzado a un árbol el Kunai, y después de impactar regresaba a mis manos.

-Que envidia! Yo quiero uno! – me dijo.

-si me ganas en combate, te doy uno – le dije retándolo.

-bien! – me dijo poniéndose en guardia.

-pero si yo gano, me das tu ranita – le dije señalando el monedero que colgaba de su bolsillo.

-Te pareces a Tsunade-oba-chan – dijo riendo.

-empecemos.

Primero le lance un juego de Kunais, todos los esquivo, se veía un poco indeciso en atacarme, así que yo fui primero y le di un patada, que también esquivo y me lanzo un puñetazo que pare tomando su puño.

-Kage Bushin no Jutsu! – dijo haciendo movimientos de manos y aparecieron más de 200 copias de él. Nunca había visto una persona multiplicada tantas veces, solo cuando peleaba con Itachi y termina en uno de sus genjutsus.

-Ha… - dije para hacer mi Haru no Jutsu; pero ese jutsu lo había usado en Konoha, podía descubrirme si lo usara. Podía crear hasta 8 kunais o shuriken sin necesidad de hacer un movimiento de manos o recitar el nombre de mi jutsu; pero si quería un número mayor número ocupaba hacer todo el proceso. –Kai! – dije para borrar los clones, pero no desaparecieron.

-no somos ilusiones – me dijeron todos riendo.

-entonces será por las malas – dije mientras atacaba con Kunais de metal a unos, les pegaba puñetazos a otros y me defendía de los que me atacaban para reducir el número de clones.

-eres buena – me dijo

Trate de concentrarme para buscar al verdadero, estaba impuesta a pelar con ilusiones o cosas falsas, pero todos los clones tenían la misma cantidad de chakra, pero en uno en especifico su corazón latía más fuerte, concentre mi oído a buscar quien era, no debía estar lejos para que pudiera oírlo a tal grado de diferenciarlo de los demás.

-Rasengann! – grito uno, el que estaba buscando, y todos los demás desaparecieron dejando a tres tras de mi atacando con una bola de chakra rotando.

Lo esquive como pude y fue a dar directo al árbol más próximo creando un cráter el triple de grande que los otros que había en el lugar.

Era una técnica del tipo viento impresionante, se podría decir que incluso mejor que el chidori que había mostrado el ninja copia.

-Me rindo – le dije; era muy poderoso, su técnica era de un nivel muy avanzado, incluso diría que solo un ninja con habilidades increíbles podría dominarla, además su jutsu de clones no era la normal, la que todos saben, y mucho menos su número de copias.

Admito que mis ganas de enfrentarme a él crecieron, pero no estaba aquí para eso, ya me lo encontraría otro día, y podía usar todos mis jutsus. Ocuparía mejorar mucho mi Haru no Jutsu para estar al nivel del Rasengan, pero aun así podría dar un combate digno, sabía muchos jutsus, y todo, incluso ganar, era lo que menos dudaba, pero eso hubiera ocasionado muchos problemas, y más si me llegaba a reconocer.

-¿Por qué te rindes? – me dijo haciendo un puchero.

-porque no creo que te pueda ganar – dije riendo.

-te dije que era el mejor ninja de Konoha

-espera – dije mientras hacía un par de movimientos de manos y creaba un Kunai rosa como el que le había enseñado en un principio, pero este era diferente. –toma.

- ¿y va a durar mucho? Me refiero a que si se va deshacer – dijo aclarando.

-lo suficiente. –le conteste encogiendo mis hombros.

-¿Qué tanto? –pregunto observándolo detenidamente por todos los ángulos posibles

-hasta que muera, ¿sabes? haces muchas preguntas – le dije y se rio.

-toma – dijo entregándome su ranita.

-pero… me rendí, es como si hubiera perdido.

-yo te la doy – me dijo – cuando sea Hokage vas a poder presumir que tienes la ranita de la suerte del Sexto Hokage de Konoha!

-haha… gracias.

-Pori-chan te cuidara siempre – me dijo. Y vi atrás de la ranita, decía con letras bordadas "Naruto Uzumaki" y la ranita traía un collarcito de madera que decía "Pori-chan".

-¿Entonces no te molesta que me la quede?

-claro que no, además me caíste muy bien, si Sasuke-teme estuviera aquí, podría estar celoso de que yo tenga una amiga como tú.

-gracias… - dije mientras guardaba la ranita en mi mochila.

-que mal que pronto me voy a Konoha… tal vez nunca nos volvamos a ver… -hablo tristemente, y creo que me contagio el sentimiento. Si hubiera tenido un equipo, definitivamente me hubiera encantado estar con Naruto, era una persona increíble.

-nos volveremos a ver – le dije –lo presiento; y la próxima vez te ganare.

-voy a entrenar mucho para que eso no pase.

-nos vemos… me tengo que ir…

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-¿Y? – Me pregunto Kisame.

-¿y qué? – le conteste.

-¿Cómo te fue con el Kyuubi? – me pregunto guiñándome un ojo en señal de camadería.

-aaa… te refieres a que paso. – Dije como si apenas reaccionara – peleamos – conteste tranquilamente.

-¿Quué? ¿porqué? ¿qué pasó?

-haces muchas preguntas, mejor vete a tu cita antes que el de la tienda te quite la mercancía – me burle

-nos vemos! – dijo mientras salía de la habitación corriendo.

-no tiene lucha – dijimos al mismo tiempo yo e Itachi.

-Supe que tu hermano esta en el hospital – le dije a Itachi mientras tomaba una fruta de la canasta. – junto con el ninja copia.

-no fue nada de gravedad. Saldrán pronto – contesto mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

-y que vienen a buscar a Tsunade para que los cure, además para ser la Hokage, aaa.. y por cierto, tu hermano ha tenido una infancia normal, solo que acorralado de chicas enfadosas – le dije riendo.

-ibas a alejar a el kyuubi de la orilla, no ibas a sacarle toda la información de su vida – me dijo burlándose.

-pues para que veas… trabajo bien –me reí ante darme cuenta de que era cierto.

-¿y en técnicas? – me pregunto chistoso

-¿en técnicas?

-si, peleaste con él, ¿no?

-literalmente no, pero tiene varios ases bajo la manga.

-hmnp…

-¿Qué significa "hmnp"?

-hmnp…

-bakka!

-hmnp…

- Entonces ese "hmnp" viene de familia. – le dije riendo

-¿de familia? – me pregunto curioso. -¿Por qué de familia?

-porque por lo que me dieron, también es la palabra favorita de "Sasuke-teme" – le dije haciendo comillas en =Sasuke-teme=

-¿Sasuke-teme?

-yo que sé, así le dice Naruto a Sasuke.

-hmnp…

-no vuelvas a usar esa palabra! – le grite jugando.

-¿y si la uso qué? – dijo retándome

-tendrás que comer comida procesada de aquí en adelante – hice una seña con el dedo índice, para darle más realismo a mi advertencia, peor por supuesto que no la cumpliría.

-hm…

-es encerio! – le dije de nuevo. Creo que tal vez si la cumpla

-pfff!


	6. Cap 5: Los planes de Orochimaru

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 5: Los planes de Orochimaru**

No habíamos tenido mucho que hacer en estas últimas semanas, habíamos dejado la aldea donde nos habíamos alojado junto con el Kyuubi, ese niño era muy peculiar, si hubiera tenido un equipo, me hubiera gustado que fuera con él, hubiéramos sido grandes amigos.

Ahora mismo nos alojábamos en una cabaña en medio del bosque, no teníamos mucho que hacer, incluso habíamos pensado en regresar a la guarida, era totalmente aburrido. Durante el trayecto entrenaba mis jutsus, quería ser mejor.

Quería unirme a Akatsuki, ahí no entran payasos, al menos que el payaso tenga jutsus increíbles y técnicas espectaculares, eso sin contar poder o inteligencia.

-Ultimo del día! – me grito Kisame desde unos veinte metros de distancia. –Ahora! – volvió a gritar y medio segundo después ambos estábamos en medio de la distancia que nos separaba.

Su espada era de tamaño colosal, incluso si la paraba podía sacer una y media veces mi tamaño. La abatió con todas sus fuerzas hacía mí. El que fuera grande no le disminuía la velocidad, la manejaba como si fuera un pequeño kunai.

Las 7 primeras veces la esquive con suma facilidad, no tenía tiempo de atacarlo, solo de defenderme, daba pequeños brinquitos hacía atrás perdiendo terreno.

-Ataca Samehada! – grito mientras me daba un movimiento más veloz en un ataque directo a mi cabeza desde arriba.

Era muy rápido el movimiento de su espada, era obvio que no lo iba a poder esquivar, eso sin contar que en nuestros entrenamientos nunca jugábamos a los ninjas, eras combates casi a muerte; el día de ayer me fracturo el hueso de mi pierna, para mi suerte, solo fue una fractura, nada que con chakra no sanara al instante.

Había pasado una decima de segundo cuando mi cerebro hizo todo los cálculos que ocupaba para saber que no iba a salir tan fácil de esta, y no sabía técnicas de tele transportación inmediata, gire mis ojos a todo mi entorno, y vi todo como si estuviera en cámara lenta.

Instantáneamente volvió a play, no supe cómo ni mucho menos en qué momento, mis manos estaban arriba de mi cabeza sosteniendo la espada con las palmas de las manos paralelas.

-por un momento pensé que no ibas a parar – dije aliviada al ver que mi cabeza seguía unida a mi cuerpo, todo completo y cada cosa donde debe estar.

-yo no pare, ¿Qué hiciste? – me pregunto asombrado, casi tanto como yo.

-yo… - dije no sabiendo cómo explicar, el retiro su arma y yo simplemente mire mis palmas, no tenían ni un rasguño o alguna cortada por el impacto, no sabía exactamente qué había pasado.

-¿Viste algo Itachi? –pregunto el azulino a Itachi que estaba sentado en una rama y hasta hace unos momentos, dormía

-¿no lo notaste? – pregunto dirigiéndose a mí.

-¿notar qué? – pregunte

-¿recuerdas lo que me preguntaste en el hotel? Lo de Tsunade. – me dijo mientras saltaba de la rama.

-¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto Kisame

-Chakra, solo se puede notar con una técnica como el Sharingan o el Byakugan, acomulación de Chakra. – Nos explico – se acumula en una parte del cuerpo y se expulsa todo a la vez creando un efecto de "súper fuerza" muy parecido a la de Tsunade.

-¿y cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto ansioso Tsunade.

-no lo sé, solo lo he podido hacer 2 veces, y no lo controlo a voluntad –explique

-la única persona que te puede enseñar a controlar a la perfección ese jutsu es Tsunade.

-pero en todo caso sería imposible – dijo Kisame – ya que ella es la Hokage de Konoha.

-creo que es hora de regresar –nos dijo a los dos Itachi.

Obedecimos casi inmediatamente, corrimos cerca de un kilometro hasta llegar a la pequeña cabaña donde nos quedábamos. Entramos todos y Itachi ordeno a Kisame cerrar la puerta.

-¿qué pasa?¿porqué tanto escándalo? –pregunte.

-5 chakras –dijo Itachi en silencio y con su sharingan activado observando al norte.

-¿5? ¿De quién? – esta vez fue Kisame el que pregunto pero la misma pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza.

El seño de Itachi era entre preocupación y molesto, medio fruncido, cosa que de verdad me asusto, algo debía de andar muy mal para que su seño fuera tal como el que traía.

No tratamos en ningún momento de adivinar que era lo que pasaba, ni aunque por mi cabeza pasaran miles de ideas, y por lo visto, Kisame también había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

-4 del sonido, y uno de Konoha en un contenedor – dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmado que pudo, pero esta vez su actuación no fue muy buena –por ahora es mejor permanecer aquí.

-Ire por palos para una fogata – dijo Kisame saliendo por la puerta trasera y hacia el sur.

Ninguno de los dos objetó contra su decisión, Kisame era de las personas flojas que solo hacen los que se les obliga.

-¿Quién era el de Konoha? – pregunte sin dar vueltas al asunto. En ese momento mi mano fue a dar a la bolsa de armas que iba en mi pierna derecha.

Sin saber porque, apreté delicadamente un objeto de peluche que iba dentro, una ranita.

Pero no podía ser Naruto, él no, ya que si así fuera, hubiéramos ido por él, de cierta forma debíamos de mantener al kyuubi a salvo hasta que se le sacara el zorro que llevaba dentro.

-Sasuke … - menciono o más bien susurro. – esos cuatro del sonido son subordinados de Orochimaru.

-¿y qué es lo quiere de Sasuke?

-el Sharingan – me dijo de nuevo en ese tono apenas audible, aunque no me era muy difícil escucharlo, todo estaba en completo silencio, era algo que pasaba muy a menudo cuando Kisame se iba.

-¿y para que quisiera ese tal Orochimaru el Sharingan? – pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la mente, de verdad quería saber eso, aunque Itachi había dicho que quería el Sharingan, aunque tuviera a Sasuke, el sharingan no iba a ser suyo, eso contando que los nacidos bajo la sangre Uchiha desarrollaban una membrana más fuerte en la iris del ojos, de esa manera se hacían más resistentes para soportar una técnica como era el sharingan. Era una de las leyes de la vida más básicas. La adaptación. La supervivencia de más fuerte. Y el clan Uchiha había sido un clan guerrero desde sus inicios.

-Orochimaru es una persona que ha dedicado su vida a jutsus prohibidos tabús para todos los ninjas. Hace cosas atroces, experimentos humanos, desde antes de que se fuera de la villa, pero lo que siempre ha buscado es la inmortalidad.

-No existe tal cosa como esa – dije con los ojos perdidos –nacemos, crecemos, nos reproducimos, envejecemos y morimos; es una ley de la vida

-Orochimaru era un akatsuki; pero ni siquiera una organización de ninjas criminales aceptos el tipo de experimentos que hace. Usa humanos como si fueran ratas de laboratorio. Y ha encontrado una forma de alcanzar lo más cercano a la inmortalidad.

-¿Cómo?

-Kisame puede estar más informado en el tema, pero no es momento para preguntar. Investigaremos por nuestra cuenta.

-¿volveremos a Konoha? – pregunte ansiosa.

-No… tengo otras conexiones – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado que le acomodaba de maravilla.

-¿qué clase de conexiones? – pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-pronto lo veras…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma tarde ambos, Kisame se quedo en la cabaña, salimos directo con esa persona que nos dría información, no sabía exactamente donde estaba, pero corrimos durante todo un día.

Mi velocidad estaba mejorando mucho, habíamos viajado mucho en estos últimos días, y cada vez me acostumbraba más a la velocidad normal de un ninja, tenía que admitir, mejoraba muy rápido, todo gracias a mis entrenamientos con mis dos compañeros, aunque nuestras batallas no se comparaban con las que hacían ellos dos, pero me servían mucho en teoría.

-Ya casi llegamos – me dijo bajando la velocidad.

-¿aquí? – pregunte algo insegura, de todo el camino esta parte era la parte en la que menos me esperaría que alguien viviera en este lugar.

Era exactamente… mas… ciertamente el nivel de luminosidad en este lugar era más bajo que las demás; las plantas se veían de un color verde más oscuro, al igual que la tierra. Daba un aspecto malo, probablemente cualquiera que lo viera se alejaría, así es el humano normal, le teme a todo lo que desconoce, un ninja no es humano normal, pero aun así los sentidos de supervivencia son los mismos, ya que es un humano con ciertos poderes.

-así es, esta persona no es necesariamente normal – dijo mientras bajaba de la ultima rama donde se había balanceado hasta bajar al piso. Yo lo seguí y baje, caminamos unos pasos hasta llegar a una cabaña de madera y palma pequeña. Su puerta tenía tres estrellas que formaban un triangulo.

-¿Quién vive aquí?

-Yuta! - hablo fuerte mientras tocaba la puerta.

¿Quién era Yuta? ¿él era esa persona que nos daría información?

La puerta se abrió lentamente adentro estaba algo oscuro, para ser más sinceros, estaba muy oscuro, solo vi una mano, gracias a la penumbra que entraba desde afuera.

-¿Itachi? Te estaba esperando… - dijo un anciano. – pasen!

Pasamos a su casa, toda estaba oscura, tan solo iluminada por una vela, pero después hizo algo, y muchas velas más encendieron en toda la casa. Entonces vi al señor.

Ya se veía bastante viejo, su piel era clara y bastante arrugada, su cabello era totalmente blanco y muy largo agarrado en una coleta y un doble fleco, bastante lacio, vestía una capucha negra que le tapaba hasta los pies.

-tomen asiento, por favor –nos dijo invitándonos a sentarnos a su pequeña sala –con confianza Sakura.

-¿Co-como sabe mi nombre?

-el sabe todo – dijo Itachi.

-Casi… - lo corrigió el anciano, el tal Yuta –vayamos al grano

-Claro… ¿Qué sabes de Orochimaru?

-El busca a tu hermano – dijo susurrando.

-¿Qué quiere exactamente de él? – pregunte imprudentemente.

-Su cuerpo… su sharingan… - dijo el señor lentamente.

Por un momento me dio miedo todo lo que ese señor sabía, no miedo físico, algo más allá.

-¿pero como…? –Itachi se mantenía callado, como si ya supiese la respuesta, o como si ambos se comunicaran mentalmente, como si con solo su mirada mandaran al aire todo lo necesario para entablar una conversación. Pero eso era imposible ¿no?

-el quiere literalmente su cuerpo. – volvió a usar nuevo ese tono de voz que había usado hasta ahora.

-¿Cómo es que sabe esto? – le pregunte, ya no estaba tartamudeando

-Años de experiencia… - fue lo único que dijo. Pero sentí que Itachi sabía algo más. De nuevo esa sensación de que se comunicaban telepáticamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?—pregunto Itachi.

-aun faltan algunos años, Orochimaru ocupa prepararse. Ahora mismo está incapacitado y es cuidado por un espía.

-un número – dijo Itachi en seco.

-Más de tres años

-entonces tenemos tiempo – dije algo suspirada.

-¿Qué más sabes del tema? – le pregunto mi compañero.

El señor se veía bastante viejo, apenas se podría mover, en un principio pense que era una mala broma de Itachi el venir aquí; pero Itachi no era el bromista del grupo, ese puesto lo ocupaba Kisame.

-Marca de la maldición – dijo de una manera tétrica.

-¿Qué les la marca de la maldición? – pregunte yo, como siempre haciendo las preguntas de ese tipo.

-Es una marca, cambia en una especie de metamorfosis el cuerpo y aumenta el poder del poseedor si este logra manejarla. Pero casi siempre la persona muere en el proceso de adaptación a la marca. No sé mucho de este tema.

-hmnnn…. –

-¿Sasuke va a morir? – le pregunte.

-No, maravillosamente Sasuke no murió, es la segunda persona que sobreviva. Eso es increíblemente increíble. Pero se Ha ido de su aldea, sin despedirse de nadie ni permiso del Hokage. Podría considerarse como un ninja desertor de la aldea por sus acciones… Todo por buscar más poder, y Konoha ha mandado un equipo de búsqueda, pero aun no se mucho de que fue de ellos.

-eso es suficiente; muchas gracias, creo que es hora de irnos. – se despidió Itachi.

-nos vemos… volver a verlos pronto… -nos despidió.

Ambos salimos del lugar y comenzamos a correr de nuevo, Itachi debía estar nuevamente preocupado, pero su ceño era un poco más fruncido que al principio, supuse que era porque ya sabía exactamente todo lo que respecta de Sasuke, Itachi siempre se preocupa mucho por su hermano. Me recordaba a mi hermano, el siempre me sobreprotegía.

-¿Cómo sabía el señor Yuta todo? – le pregunte, me había quedado con esa duda.

-ni yo tengo idea – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – supongo que tiene contactos.

-suena lógico.

-Los contactos elevan a las personas.

-¿pero qué piensas hacer con lo de Sasuke? – le pregunte cansada

-El debe hacerse cargo de sus acciones, no siempre va a tener a su hermano mayor para defenderlo de toda serpiente loca que se le acerque.

-haha.. Buen punto.

-¿y qué opinas de la tal marca de la maldición? – le pregunte, me interesaba ese tema.

-no lo sé, nunca había escuchado de algo como tal, esas cosas por lo regular se mantienen en secreto para todos por "seguridad"

-pfff… ¿le dirás a Kisame?

-no le diremos nada. Será mejor que no sepa nada por lo pronto.

-está bien…

No sabía exactamente porque, pero no me gustaba nada lo que pasaba, refiriéndome a lo del tal Orochimaru, debía estar sufriendo, talvez se sentía culpable de la muerte de sus padres, aunque estaba completamente equivocado.

Y lo peor que no solo sufría él; muchos más llevaba de "corbata"

El primero era Itachi, probablemente se sienta culpable, si todo es como Yuta lo decía, y Sasuke solo quiere poder, quiere ese poder para matarlo, porque él lo hiso ver una realidad que no era.

No me sorprendería que Naruto también se sienta igual, el había dicho que era su mejor amigo, además es su equipo, Hikari, su compañera probablemente también, sus sensei. Todos.

-Sakura! Pon atención al camino! – me grito.

Rápidamente me Salí de toda esa nube de pensamientos y lo primero que vi al frente fue un gran árbol. Abalance mis piernas hacia adelante y cuando tocaron el tronco viejo de la ramificación las flexione y Salí ilesa de lo que iba a ser un feo choque, claro, para mí.

-gracias – le dije débilmente

-¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto algo desconcertado por mi estado.

-nada.. –Mentí – solo pensaba en cosas…

-no tienes porque agobiarte por pensar en el futuro – me dijo viendo al frente fijamente –todo saldrá bien.

-esta bien…

El resto del día no hablamos más que fuera lo sumamente obligatorio. Igual no nos caracterizamos por tener una enorme comunicación, no era muy nuestro estilo, pero aun así fue menos de lo normal.

**Hola!**

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes.**

**Pero no tenía mucha inspiración, y menos el día de ayer, se puede decir que no fue mi día de suerte. Pase todo el día en un rancho, y como buena escritora me lleve mi lap para adelantar el capi, pero bueno, digamos que había mucho ruido y música y gente metichando.**

**Después cuando nos veníamos nos toco una tormenta! Y ps mi papá batallando porque caía agua a cantaros. Y mientras veníamos un mugre tráiler casi nos choca, y te PILON! Perdí los audífonos de mi ceL!**

**TT-TT**

**Atte: Yo!**


	7. Cap 6: Comienza el entrenamiento!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 6: Comienza el entrenamiento!**

-Itachi… - le hable para comprobar que aun estaba despierto, los tres dormíamos en el solo cuarto donde nos quedábamos, pero yo un nivel más arriba, en la cama de arriba de una litera, pero yo no podía dormir en estos momentos, había pasado una semana desde la noticia del hermano pequeño de Sasuke, pero el tema me daba muchas vueltas en la cabeza y no me dejaba dormir, yo vivía con Itachi, el era fuerte, pero no podía depender de él, no sabia que podía pasar en un futuro.

-¿mmm? – me pregunto entre dormido

-me arias un favor… - le dije susurrando, más sabía perfectamente que me estaba escuchando.

-¿qué quieres? – me pregunto.

-¿me podrías entrenar? – le dije segura, el siempre me entrenaba, pero quería que me enseñara enserio – quiero ser más fuerte…

Lo último lo dije ya en un susurro, solo para mí, no sabía con exactitud si me escucho, pero así era, quería ser más fuerte.

De repente él se levanto de la cama y me miro.

-vamos pues… -me dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿ahorita? - no es que me molestara, pero era la una de la mañana.

-¿te molesta? – me pregunto haciéndose el confuso.

-no.. – dije mientras brincaba de mi cama y me ponía mis botas.

Salimos de la pequeña construcción, no estaba completamente oscuro, había una luna llena que se hacía notar por todo el bosque.

Corrimos a velocidad baja hasta el lugar que usábamos para entrenar, me sentía nerviosa, pero a la vez quería dar todo lo mejor de mí.

Me di cuenta de que cuando tienes algo que proteger tienes que ser fuerte para poder afianzarte firmemente a eso que tanto quieres. Todos tenemos algo que queremos proteger.

-concéntrate – me ordeno mi compañero, aunque para este instante el ya era más que un simple compañero al que el destino me había amarrado.

¿Qué era Itachi Uchiha para mí?

Ni siquiera la palabra amigo lo describía, el ocupaba una figura más arriba en mi pirámide, algo como un padre. Aunque tal vez la palabra hermano lo describiera mejor.

**Hermano:** es una persona que con respecto a otra tiene los mismos padres, o solamente el mismo padre o la misma madre. Este término es utilizado generalmente para referirse a dos o más personas genéticamente emparentadas

¿Eso quería decir que no era mi hermano? No compartíamos ni padre ni madre, mucho menos éramos genéticamente emparentados.

-Ha-hai! – le conteste y me puse en posición de defensa.

Hizo un juego de sellos, exactamente no me di cuenta de cuales había utilizado, me concentre para ver si detectaba algún tipo de chakra, pero no había nada, por lo tanto no había clones, pero algo tendría que haber.

-vamos a comenzar por lo básico – me explico –Los Kunais y Shurikens.

En ese momento se comenzaron a lanzar de los dos tipos de armas metálicas por todos lados, instintivamente comencé a esquivarlas, pero cada que esquivaba una la velocidad y la potencia de la siguiente se duplicaba.

Estaba a punto de caer rendida, con más de 10 kunais y unas 7 shurikens enterradas en diversas partes de mi cuerpo, sobre todo los antebrazos, que los utilizaba para proteger zonas como mi cara o lugares que pudieran ser mortales o por lo menos más graves.

-Levántate! – Me ordeno - ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿No aguantas ni siquiera medio minuto? – esta vez más que orden sonó como un reproche, un reproche lleno de decepción.

Me levante como pude, me dolía todo, quite con coraje los kunais que estaban clavados a mis brazos y piernas rápidamente, incluso sentí correr unos chorros de sangre y escuche el sonoro de las ondas al caer al suelo, seguido por un sonido más agudo, el del metal chocar contra los árboles más cercanos.

-Continua—le dije con mi voz más decidida, no flaquee ni un segundo en mis palabras, ni tampoco pensaba hacerlo en mis actos.

-muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa torcida, y se la devolví.

En estos últimos años el siempre mostraba esa sonrisa cuando algo le gustaba, siempre la había querido imitar, pero solo me veía como una chichilla tonta riendo como tal, pero esta era la primera vez que sentía que me salía bien, y me di cuenta de lo que realmente significa: Seguridad, Confianza en ti mismo, y eso era algo que en estos momentos me sobraba a pesar de mi estado.

Comencé a esquivar de nuevo los Kunais, estuve así por vario tiempo, no quiero decir que los esquivaba todos, más de uno se impactaba en mi cuerpo, pero no le prestaba atención.

…_El dolor es psicológico…_

Recordé esa frase, mi hermano me la decía cada que me daba un golpe o me hacía un raspón, en ese tiempo siempre hacía un puchero y ro regañaba por decirme tonterías. Y después de eso siempre le gritaba que cómo iba a ser psicológico, si me dolía en la pierna o en la mano, no en la cabeza.

Pero no se refería que estaba literalmente en la cabeza. Sonreí de nuevo, pero esta vez fue más dulcemente al tener esos recuerdos.

-Bastante por hoy—dio por terminado el entrenamiento, y se levanto de la rama donde había estado sentado.

Levante la cabeza, ya estaba por amanecer, aun no había señas del astro rey, pero las últimas estrellas estaban desapareciendo y un color rojizo se asomaba por el horizonte del oriente.

Brincamos de rama en rama hasta llegar a la cabaña.

Entramos y todo estaba justo igual como cuando nos fuimos, en la primera cama estaba Kisame abrazando su grandiosa espada mientras dormía plácidamente, sonreí al ver esto, pero lo único que hice fue ir directo a mi cama.

Ya me había encargado durante el camino de las heridas que pudieran causarme mayores problemas, por ahora solo quería dormir, lo más plácidamente que se pudiera hasta que esté completamente satisfecha y mis ojos hinchados por tantas horas de sueño.

Me avente a mi cama pensando en lo flácida que era, nunca me había percatado que fuera tan suave, en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada quede profundamente dormida.

…

..

.

-Haaa! Sakura-chan! – grito alguien a todo pulmón sacándome de mi dulce cita con Morfeo, abrí perezosamente los ojos y vi a Kisame sobre la cabecera de mi cama.

-¿Qué..

-¿Qué te paso?¿con quién te peleaste? Estas toda… ¿pero que hiciste? – decía una cosa tras otra, sin ni siquiera esperar para darme el tiempo para contestarle sus estúpidas preguntas. -¿estas bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos por un medico? En la guarida que esta cerca de aquí hay uno, es muy bueno…

-Estoy bien – dije muerta y me tire a dormir, por la cantidad de luz eran como las ocho de la mañana.

-Kisame descansa, esta noche nos iremos a la guarida este – le ordeno.

-¿Quuee? ¿A la este? Esa es la más lejana!

No supe más de sus gritos, me tire de nuevo a la cama y seguí profundamente dormida, regresando a mis sueños con Morfeo, todo plácidamente.

No me levante hasta las 12 del mediodía. Itachi quería que descansáramos, ¿no es así? Pues descanse xD

Durante la tarde me encargue de hacer una sencilla comida, todos comimos, cure todas mis heridas a la perfección y acomode todo para el viaje.

Salimos asía la guarida este en cuanto el sol se puso, era más seguro, últimamente los lugares eran muy rondados por ninjas de la hoja, buscando al hermano de Itachi.

Fueron casi 15 días viajando por las noches, durante el día dormíamos, un viaje bastante cansado, pero no se me hiso tan pesado como los primeros, a pesar de ser más largo.

-Aquí es – nos aviso Kisame viendo una cascada enorme – en el país del agua.

Después de varios sellos, entramos por la cascada, una puerta se había abierto, por dentro todo era muy bello y algo lujoso, dentro había pequeños riachuelos y cascadas dándole un efecto realmente hermoso, la sala era grande, y había entradas sin puertas, una iba al comedor y otra a una biblioteca. También había una escalera de esas de lujo grandes y toda la cosa. En lugar de parecer guaridas parecían residencias, más sin embargo todas tenían un subterráneo llenas de cosas y experimentos de los miembros.

-¿no hay nadie? – pregunte, pues todo estaba tan silencioso.

-Una doctora – contesto Kisame.

-Sakura descansa, mañana temprano seguiremos el entrenamiento arriba – me dijo desapareciendo, pronto también Kisame desapareció.

Yo me dirigí a la biblioteca, se me izo interesante, pero antes de que llegara a tomar el primer libro un ninja me sorprendió.

-perdón por asustarte—me dijo casí susurrando.

-no hay problema – dije y voltee a verla, tenía sus cabellos verdes, un color bastante extraño, traía una banda de Amegakuge [ no se si se escriba así, pero es la aldea de Pein, la de la lluvia] no usaba la capa, pero su banda si tenía esa partidura. Le calculaba unos 35 años de edad.

-Soy Yummi – se presento –soy la doctora

-mucho gusto Yuumi, soy Sakura.

-encantada de conocerte Sakura, he escuchado bastantes cosas de ti – me dijo.

-Yuumi, tu enseñaras a Sakura de todo lo que sepas de medicina – Dijo Itachi que iba entrando a la habitación.

-Hai Itachi-san – le afirmo con una reverencia.

En ese mismo instante Yuumi me llevo escaleras arriba, subimos cerca de unos 3 pisos hasta llegar a un pequeño hospital, tenía todo lo que ocupa un hospital, aparados, estantes llenos de libros, pergaminos, tubos de ensayo, macetas con plantas muy conocidas por sus poderes curativos y otras que en mi vida había visto.

Me enseño cada parte de todo ese enorme laboratorio, así como ciertas cosas que debía saber de cada miembro para cualquier caso de emrgencia.

Esa era su labor como médico de la organización, mantener la salud de todos los miembros. Me explico que esa era la guarida más grande, la principal, pero nadie sabía de su localización, ni siquiera ella.

Yummi había sido salvada por uno de los miembros y traída ahí desde que era muy chica, y que antes que ella, una anciana le había enseñado todo lo que sabía de medicina, constantemente salía al pueblo por un túnel, pero aun así no sabía dónde estaba exactamente, y tampoco le importaba.

Me pase todo el día metida en esa bodega, no salí hasta que Itachi me llamo para entrenar.

Y así pasaba los días, tenía dos entrenamientos al día, uno temprano, antes del alba, y uno vespertino como de 5 de la tarde a 8 de la noche, me estaba enseñando muchas cosas sobre todo a mejorar mis habilidades, velocidad y precisión.

También me enseñaba Ninjutsu y sellos, cada vez me era más fácil perfeccionar los sellos y jutsus que me ponía, estaba mejorando a un 100% mi capacidad en manejo excelente de chakra, Yummi tenía muchas técnicas que a ella le habían ayudado a tener un mejor manejo.

Aunque había elogiado el mío, siempre me felicitaba y me decía que tenía un control de chakra natural y mejor que cualquier ninja normal.

A veces también entrenaba con Kisame, pero era muy raro, el era más flojo, pero todo ya era mi rutina.

Cada día sentía que mejoraba más y más, me volvía más fuerte y con más conocimientos, me alegraba eso.

-Vamos a empezar, prepárate! – me dijo Itachi mientras 5 clones de él aparecían – destrúyelos todos.

Los 5 vinieron hacía a mí, forme un Kunai de chakra y lo lanzaba al primero, en cuando toco el cuerpo este desapareció, y lo mismo paso con los siguientes cuatro.

-vas mejorando, 30 segundos – me dijo sonriendo.

-para la próxima será menos – le dije con tono autosuficiente.

-pero me gustaría cambiar la forma de trabajo – me dijo mientras hacía una pose de pensativo – ya no trabajaras con Kunais o Shurikens.

-¿a no? ¿entonces con qué?

-puedes materializar y mantenerlo así, ¿verdad? – más que pregunta solo esperaba una afirmación, yo hice una pequeña con moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-una Katana – dijo sin darle vuelta al asunto – es más útil y se ve mejor.

Primero puse una cara de What? Al imaginarme cargando una espada del tamaño de la de Kisame. Pero después mi mente la cambio por una espada con una hoja pequeña, pero con el filo de un bisturí, cortando limpiamente.

Hice caso y me concentre en crear una espada como la que me había imaginado, pequeña, y no muy larga, esta vez sí hice los sellos necesarios para que no se deshiciera cuando mis niveles de chakra bajaran, hasta mi muerte.

En la parte donde se toma, también le hice unos grabados, mis habilidades estaban creciendo, y podía hacer más cosas que hace poco.

-¿y bien? – le dije lanzando ágilmente la Katana.

-perfecta – dijo sonriendo al ver mi creación - ¿pero sabes manejarla?

-no -.-U

-deberías de empezar, pero cuidado, su filo es muy bueno

-como un bisturí – le presumí de nuevo mi creación.

…..

**Hola queridas lectoras y di vagantes de esta página!**

**Ya me estoy desesperando!**

**Ya quiero llegar al SasuSaku! **

**Pero ya falta poco **

**Gracias a Todos los que han dejado RR, han agregado a FF y Alertas!**

**Se les agradece de verdad! Alientan!**

**Ente capi está un poco corto, pero espero que les gusto!**

**Las quiero!**

_**Magy-Souh!**_

_**¿Creen que merezca un RR?**_


	8. cap 7: Cuatro Colas

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 7: Cuatro Colas**

**En el capitulo Anterior…**

-¿me podrías entrenar?

-concéntrate – me ordeno mi compañero

-Ha-hai! – l

-Levántate! – Me ordeno - ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿No aguantas ni siquiera medio minuto? – esta vez más que orden sonó como un reproche, un reproche lleno de decepción.

-Yuumi, tu enseñaras a Sakura de todo lo que sepas de medicina –

-una Katana – dijo sin darle vuelta al asunto – es más útil y se ve mejor.

-perfecta

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_–_

-bien, esa será la prueba –hablo Pein tétricamente, no estaba presente, era un extraño jutsu en el que nuestra mente estaba en una enorme guarida, era una cueva oscura, y nosotros estábamos como burbuja de jabón.

-No queremos que pase lo mismo que con Sasori –hablo Konan.

-bien, nos vamos – dijeron Itachi y Kisame, yo salí junto con ellos.

Desperte, o al menos mi cuerpo y mi mente se juntaron de nuevo, estábamos en una cueva, pero más verde, era una forma de proteger nuestro cuerpo.

Recordé lo último que había dicho Konan.

_No queremos que pase lo mismo que con Sasori; _Konoha había matado a Sasori, recuerdo a ese chico, solo lo había visto una vez, pero me sentí algo mal, era como mi equipo. Habían encontrado su remplazo, era un chiquillo, aunque no me parecía totalmente así. Durante la reunión había hablado mucho, sobretodo hacía enojar a Deidara.

-Será divertido ver el resultado del entrenamiento –dijo Kisame echándose su espada al lomo – he esperado por esto.

-La misión es solo tuya, nosotros solo somos espectadores – me dijo Itachi.

Sude frío mientras comenzábamos a andar para llegar a nuestro objetivo, o más bien mi objetivo, era de alguna forma mi prueba para entrar a Akatsuki, ser una Akatsuki oficial.

Atrapar al Cuatro colas.

La misión en si me daba algo de miedo, mis adversarios eran "débiles" a comparación de un portador de uno de los legendarios mostros con colas. Itachi si era fuerte, más que fuerte.

No pude escoger un mejor maestro.

Despues de unos quince minutos de viaje llegamos a las fronteras de la aldea de la Roca, aquí vivía el Youbi. Ya no estábamos muy lejos, habíamos avanzado camino antes de la tan mencionada reunión de los miembros.

-Aquí estamos – hablo Kisame -El Yonbi.

-recuerda no matarlo – dijo ]Itachi serio – lo necesitas vivo para que entres.

-pfff… ok

Ellos dos se quedaron atrás, en un pequeño claro que servía como mirador de todo el lugar.

Acomode mi ropa, llevaba puesta la capa, pero abierta, dejando ver mi ropa, una falda negra corta, una blusa de manga de malla y un chaleco vino tinto, ahora también una banda cruzaba diagonalmente mi torso, sosteniendo en la parte trasera la Katana que yo misma había creado. había crecido bastante en los últimos años, físicamente era más alta, mi figura en general era más esbelta, y no tan cuadrada, había muy notable diferencia entre cintura y cadera, así como mis pechos eran bastante desarrollado, mi rostro también era más fino las piernas más largas y cosas como esa.

Mi cabello era más largo, pero ahora era algo medio quebrado y conservaba el mismo color rosa, solo que ahora lo mantenía con un corte en capas y fleco. [ para que se den una idea, como Lidsay Lohan en Hervy, a toda Marcha ].

Cuando lo vi, no me sorprendió mucho, su pelo era de un rojo descolorido, se espanto un poco al verme, más que nada al ver mi capa, en ese momento no lo pensó dos veces y lanzo hacía a mi lava, probablemente una cnmbinación de Doton con Katon.

-No me raptaran!

-… - no dije nada, hice unos movimientos de manos – Harubuki no Jutsu!

Y un pequeño escudo rosa trasparente apareció a mi alrededor.

Así es, había aprendido a manejar el Haru no Jutsu para aplicarlo de diversas formas, me había costado manejar el escudo en especial. Sobre todo cuando no funcionaba y era atacada por enormes bolas de fuego provenientes de Itachi, era doloroso, había terminado quemada incontables veces, pero en ese momento agradeci que solo fuera fuego, y no las llamas negras del Amaterasu.

Gracias a mi escudo me libre de una gran cantidad de lava que venía directo hacía mi, probablemente peor que el fuego, y con la única diferencia a las llamas negras es que se puede apagar.

Yo contaba con el manejo de dos elementos, que también había logrado controlar a la perfección, tierra y agua.

Mi hermano mayor me había contado que mi apellido significaba primavera.

_Y que hace muchos años, antes de morir mi abuela, le había contado una historia de mi clan. Mucho antes de que ambos naciéramos, y todavía antes de que Konoha fuera fundada, había un clan, el clan Haruno, no eran especialistas en batallas, ni grandes estrategas, ellos eran los encargados de que el rio fluyera ampliamente, y regara todos los pastos de la aldea de la primavera, era la villa más hermosa de todas, era pequeña, pero siempre estaba verde y llena de flores, no importando que fuera otoño o invierno, siempre parecía primavera, mis antepasados habían hecho un pacto con el dios del agua y la tierra, dándoles una parte de su poder y crear el lugar soñado de los dioses._

_Pero lamentablemente estallo una guerra, y todo el mundo shinobi era el campo de batalla, las aldeas eran las trincheras y el poder que la naturaleza le había entregado al hombre para hacer un mejor lugar del mundo se hicieron armas._

_El clan Haruno se defendió, más nunca entro a la guerra, pero aun así la mayoría de los miembros murieron en los intentos de defender tan gloriosa villa, lamentablemente fue en vano, y los sobrevivientes del clan se unieron a un nuevo proyecto progresista, la fundación de Konoha, dejando atrás su profesión, para entrar como ninjas._

Tenía al elemento agua conmigo, eso me iba a facilitar un poco las cosas.

Rápidamente deshice el escudo y comenzamos una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, el me lanzaba pequeños proyectiles de rocas ardiendo, no me era muy difícil esquivarlas, y cuando veía que no podía, simplemente activaba un pequeño escudo que protegiera la zona que era el objetivo.

Le lance algunos Kunais, que impactaron directo a su brazo izquierdo.

-Dejame en paz! – me grito, más que enojado, era frustración lo que había en el, como el de un pequeño niño que se enoja con su madre por no haberle comprado el juguete que quería, o un helado.

De repente saco una espada que acaba de ser desenfundada de su espalda, era de metal y se veía bastante afilada.

-Te voy a cortar en dos si no te largas de este lugar! – me grito, simplemente me limite a sonreír, el se enojo y blandeo su espada en el aire, queriéndome asustar por su manejo de esa arma pulso cortante.

-no eres el único de por aquí con una buena Katana – le dije desenfundando la mía. Y podía presumir que la mía era más filosa, y yo no ocupaba pasar horas y horas afilándola o sacándole brillo, solo era cuestión de aplicar una pequeña cantidad de chakra para acomodar las partes machacadas, cosa que era realmente difícil de lograr. Machacar chakra solido no es lo mismo que el metal, aunque en apariencia pudiera parecer solo una espada de hielo pintado.

-Tomaaa! – me grito blandía su espada contra la mía creando un pequeño pero notable rugido como si hubiese caído un rayo.

Su espada se partió en dos, y el cayó al piso poco después de que la punta de su arma cayera, estaba temblando, probablemente por dos cosas, su vida y su arma, pues la veía como si no lo pudiera creer. Simplemente le era imposible creerlo. O tal vez, solo tal vez amaba demasiado a su espada como para poderla perder.

Estaba a punto de enterrarle mi katana en su hígado.

Pero por un momento dude en lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero recobre el sentido cuando vi que un Kunai iba directo a mi pecho, supe que él no dudo al herirme. Es cierto, yo no lo conocía a él, no sabía si iba a dejar hijos sin padres, o simplemente una mascota sin dueño.

Pero el también ataco a matar, talvez yo no tuviera muchas personas que me extrañaran, y yo había comenzado a atacar. Pero recordé mi objetivo, la cadena que vivimos todos los shinobis de este mundo.

Simplemente le di un buen golpe en la cabeza, iba a estar unos cuatro días inconsciente, más su estado no peligraba su vida.

-muy bien, así no vas a dar problemas – le hable al cuerpo inconsciente mientras lo metía en un cubo hueco de chakra, tenía algunos orificios, tal como las esferas para hámster.

Camine hasta el claro, el cubo iba flotando justo a mi costado derecho.

-no fue divertido –dijo en un puchero Kisame.

-no era para que te divirtieras, no soy tu payaso! – le recordé a Kisame, siempre era lo mismo, quería que todo le divirtiera.

-siempre eres muy fría Sakura-chan… - dijo como pequeño.

-gracias – le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

-dudaste – dijo esta vez cambiando totalmente su estilo juguetón a el que usaba delante el enemigo.

-claro que dude – le dije seria –no sabía cómo matarlo –dije con una voz que haría sudar a cualquiera, de temor, era la única forma que me creyera - pero recordé que no debía matarlo, así que solo le di un buen golpe, y lo metí ahí –le señale el cubo –con el poco oxigeno que hay no va a despertar pronto, pero es suficiente para que su cuerpo no muera.

-no me gustaría pelear contigo – me dijo como niño pequeño con miedo, sabía que era fingido, ahora ya tenía un nivel como para dar una pelea digna con Kisame, y muy probablemente ganaría. Itachi me había entrenado para ser la mejor, contra cualquier persona que peleara mi objetivo era la victoria. –eres una sádica!

Me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo y mi fuerza no era lo único que había cambiado, mi forma de pensar también. Antes veía todo, oía todo.

Ahora no veo, observo; cualquiera puede ver, no se necesita más que un ojo para ver, pero para observar hay que aprender a relacionarse con el entorno, y saber qué es lo que tienes que ver y en qué momento.

Al igual, cualquiera puede oír, el sistema auditivo es algo común hasta en el más simple ser. Pero escuchar va más allá, hay que prestar la atención necesaria a lo que nos rodea.

Tal vez era un poco más fría, pero era parte del entrenamiento: Formar un carácter.

Un ninja sin carácter no es capaz de tomar decisiones, siendo menos un que peón de ajedrez, y ese carácter solo te lo da una cosa: Valor.

El valor permite resolver y afrontar cualquier riesgo.

-¿Crees que soy Sadica? – le pregunte indignada

-solo un poco – dijo sonriendo. –pero de tal palo tal astilla – dijo viendo feo a Itachi, refiriéndose al refrán pues él había sido mi maestro.

-¿Entonces crees que yo soy sádico? – me siguió el juego Itachi haciendo girar las aspas de su Sharingan y ponía una cara sacada de la peor película de terror.

-claro que no compañero… amigo… - decía mientras hacía inútiles esfuerzos por calmarlo dándole palmaditas en la espalda – tu eres muy bueno.

-aaa… ¿ósea que soy miel sobre hojuelas? – le pregunto.

-y tratas de decir que todos le ven la cara de tonto – dije "ayudando" a Kisame.

-Y-yo no dije eso – dijo sudando frío.

-entonces que dijiste… - le pregunte, aunque no pareciera pregunta,

-etto…

-Solo jugábamos – dijo Itachi enfatizando la palabra "Jugabamos"

-que clase de juegos – dijo como quejándose bajito y volteando en sentido contrario

-vamos a comer – les dije a los dos –tengo hambre

-see! Dangos! – se recupero Kisame en un dos por tres.

-pfff… ya que ¬¬ - me queje.

-see! Conozco una tienda de Dangos muy buena por aquí. – dijo feliz cambiando de dirección ligeramente al sur.

-por causalidad Kisame… - le hable- ¿Cuántas "tiendas de Dangos muy buenas" conoces?

-pues la verdad no las he contado, pero te si ocupas, te puedo prestar mi mapa – dijo sacando de su pantalón un pergamino, el cual me lo aventó.

Lo acache fácilmente y lo abrí. Una enorme gota estilo anime me resbalo por la cabeza al ver su "mapa"

-que profesional – me burle. Era un mapa del mundo Shinobi completo, y como acotasiones, un dibujito mal hecho de una cajita de dangos señalaba cada lugar donde según mi azulino compañero había una tienda de dangos, a al lado venían las localizaciones exactas.

-cuando ocupe un mapa se a quien recurrir – se burlo Itachi, que había visto la "obra de arte" gracias a su técnica visual.

-y dicen que no son sádicos –dijo gruñendo bajito.

-te escuche… - me burle.

-lo dije para que escucharas – dijo cruzando los brazos, pero aun así seguía brincando de rama en rama por los arboles.

Yo era seguida por mi cubo, y me siguió hasta cuando nos sentamos en una mesa afuera de la grandiosa y dichosa tienda, Kisame entro a comprarlos. Aunque el dueño lo veía con algo de miedo, pero él se comporto amigable y juguetón, tal como lo era siempre, exacto cuando estaba frente al enemigo.

-…See… cuando el chico de pelos blancos nos dejo salir nos dijo que dijéramos que Sasuke Uchiha había matado a Orochimaru – le decía un joven a otro señor que estaban tras nuestra mesa.

-Entonces es cierto… ¿pero como los dejo salir la bruja de Karin?

-en un principio fue contra su voluntad –hablo lleno de misterio –pero el tal Sasuke se la llevo con el y el albino, y después se dirigeron a la guarida Norte.

-¿Quuee? ¿a la norte? – hablo de nuevo el señor, no podía creer lo que su compañero les decía. Itachi y yo simplemente guardábamos silencio, teníamos cierta curiosidad en su plática.

-iban por un tal Juggo – dijo de nuevo el joven.

-yo estaba en la guarida norte –hablo un tercero – no mataron a nadie, se llevaron a Juggo y según rumores hicieron un grupo, Hebi.

-¿y que más sabes?

-es todo, de ahí se fueron, nadie supo donde.

-Ya regrese chicos! –nos grito Kisame. Los tres salimos del lugar.

-nos vamos a entregar a cuatro colas – termino Itachi.

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..

…

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Aquí les dejo este capi, probablemente el ultimo antes de que entre a la escuela.

Espero que les guste y dejen un Reviws…

Ya voy a entrar a la escuela, pero igual estaré actualizando, espero y dejen muchos RR que suban la moral y el ánimo para seguir escribiendo.

¿Ok?

En estos días también ya no le falta mucho para el final de mi fic **"Hogar: Lugar donde alguien te espera" ** ese fic en lo personal me divertí mucho haciéndolo, más con las locadas de Tobi y su Kyuubi!

Para los que no lo han leído: empieza cuando Saku regresa de una misión, y se encuentra con Pein y Itachi, que le piden hablar con la Hokage. Después piden asilo para todos los Akatsukis en Konoha. Después hay una pelea con Danzou vs Sasuke, y finalemete Taka también termina viviendo en Konoha. Y lo peor de todo, todos viven en la casa de Sakura. También aparecen personajes como Temari, Gaara, Neji y otros. Es un SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, PeinKonan etc. Pero la principal es el SasuSaku.

Tambien ya quiero empezar uno nuevo: **Seishitsu Henka**.  En este fic quise jugar con todas las creaciones de Kishimoto-san.

Se trata de una escuela, donde solo van Shinobis, unos seres con ciertos poderes, diferentes a los humanos. Es una clase de Universo Alterno, donde hay seres diferentes con poderes especiales para controlar la naturaleza.

Aquí abra mucho occ… una Sakura rebelde, junto a sus inseparables amigos, Hinata y Gaara, este todavía estará en versión de prueba, si les gusta lo continuo, y si no pues no.

**Y bueno, según mi itinerario Fanfictico de este fic, ya se van a ver bien Sasuke y Sakura. **

**See! A ver... quien atina como pasara… bueno, como no hay forma de dar premios ni nada, ps ni modo, pero si me gustaría saber si alguien logra atinar de qué forma se encontraran!**


	9. Cap 8: Miembro Oficial

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 9: Miembro Oficial**

Después de una enorme carrera hasta la guarida, llegamos en la noche, faltaba poco para iniciar el ritual, teníamos que sacar los bijus de dos jinchurikes, eso iba a tardar días.

Hice en una coleta mi cabellera rosa, la amarre y me tire al sofá, no había mucho que hacer antes de la ceremonia.

Por ahora nos manteníamos en la sala de la guarida, que como siempre resulto ser muy amplia, podía acostumbrarme fácilmente a estas comodidades, tal vez ni el tercer hokage las tuvo.

-Sakura… no pensé que te unieras tan pronto a Akatsuki – me dijo un rubio, Deidara. –debes de ser muy fuerte

-gracias – le agradecí su alago.

-Kakazu y Hidan fueron los ultimo que tenían anillo, pero ya descansan bajo tierra.

Hidan y Kakazu también había muerto, no había hablado mucho con ellos, excepto lo ultimo en la cocina, habían sido atacados por Konoha.

Psicológicamente ser parte de Akatsuki era malo, ver morir a tus compañeros y ser remplazados fácilmente.

-ni tampoco que tu cabello fuera… - dijo señalando la tonalidad de mi cabello, era cierto, había olvidado ese hecho, ellos me habían visto pelinegra, pero ahora Itachi no me había dicho nada, sería mejor así, ya me estaba cansando ese color negro.

-es mi color natural… - le dije restándole importancia

-Deidara-sempai… - llego un chico con mascara naranja que parecía una paleta.

Él era el remplazo de Sasori; Remplazo esa palabra sonaba horrible, o tal vez solo lo fuera su significado, aunque cualquiera que fuera el caso, no me gustaba. No creo que yo pudiera encontrar un remplazo para Itachi, tal vez Deidara también extrañe a Sasori. Kisame… pues él es más lejano, pero también una gran persona.

-Tobi! Aléjate de Miii! – le grito el rubio, pues tenía a su compañero a escasos milímetros.

-Tobi es un buen chico! – dijo feliz mientras lo abrazaba.

No quise quedarme a saber que era todo lo que hacían ese par, así que pase a la cocina, donde Itachi y Kisame comían una de las frutas de temporada que ofrecía el colorido frutero.

-¿Lista? – me pregunto ansioso Kisame

-totalmente – conteste segura de sí misma.

Todos pasamos a una sala, estaba totalmente oscura y tenía un círculo en el centro, en las orillas tenia cada signo de las distintas aldeas, todos tachados, tal como las bandas de los integrantes.

También había una estatua muy extraña, no le encontré forma, pero tenía muchos ojos abiertos, y en frente de la misma dos menos enormes, poco a poco fueron apareciendo miembros en esos dedos, pero como si fueran burbujas de jabón, que cuando miras a contra luz, puedes ver los colores del arcoíris.

-Iniciemos –hablo Pein, ya todos estaban presentes.

Todos hicieron un estilo jutsu, aunque un sello apareció en el aire justo enfrente de ellos, y se activo una llave con su propia sangre.

Después de eso, todos se juntaron en un espiral y se juntaron en el centro, no hable nada en ese momento, ni yo, ni nadie, estuvimos en silencio cerca de una hora, y después de todo ese tiempo, y con todo el chakra y sangre se formo un anillo de piedra voileta.

-tu mano – me ordeno Pein, y se la di, hizo una cortada en mi dedo, y la sangre que emergió floto directo hasta el centro del anillo, un enorme resplandor rojo y violeta inundo todo el cuarto, más nunca cerré los ojos.

Después de que se disipara todo el estruendo, el anillo floto hacía mi, parecía parte de un show de magia, pero deshice rápidamente esa idea.

El anillo que apareció ante mí era ligeramente diferente, este tenía un grabado en la piedra "蝶々" que en romanji español significa mariposa.

Ni siquiera trate de tomarlo, el mismo fue directo a mi dedo, y me quedo como si hubiese sido hecho especialmente para mí, aunque así había sido, pero no tan literalmente. Era un bonito adorno y accesorio, y además sumamente exclusivo.

Entre más difícil es conseguir la joya, más elevado es su precio, y esta era una muy especial, hecha de la misma sangre humana, incluso un fino y carísimo diamante se le quedaba en los talones.

-Desde ahora eres miembro oficial de Akatsuki – me dijo el jefe de la banda,

No sabía si agradecer, o otra cosa, así que simplemente me quede callada.

-comencemos con las extracciones—dijo Tobi bastante animado.

Yo pase a tomar lugar en uno de los diez enormes dedos de las manos, no ocupe explicaciones, pues no había, solo nos quedamos parados ahí, Pein hizo todo, después de un juego de sellos, la extracción comenzó.

-con estos serian dos menos a la cuenta – dijo Deidara

-pero aun así nos faltan más, y todavía quedan los más poderosos –Konan fue la que habló esta vez.

-¿Podemos hacerlo? Si podemos!—grito Tobi emocionado al estilo de una vieja caricatura que había visto de pequeña, donde había maquinas que hablaban y se movían solas y un contructor.

-cierra el puto pico! – esta vez fue Deidara el que grito, por lo visto esos dos no se llevaban muy bien, que se odiaban a muerte.

Pero el odio es uno de los dos sentimientos más fuertes que hay, acompañado del amor, sentir odio por una persona es tenerle un gran sentimiento, tal como cuando amas a alguien, y muchas veces uno se genera al otro.

-Hai… Deidara-sempai!—hablo el chico feliz, Konan lo vio como una tontería y solo rodo los ojos y volteo a otro lado, a la conversación que en ese momento mantenían una conversación sobre políticas de las aldeas, no me interesaba saber cómo se gobernaban las aldeas así que voltee para poner atención en los otros miembros, pero simplemente se mantenían al margen de las dos conversaciones existentes.

-…Hebi es un grupo formado por cuatro ninjas y liderado por Sasuke Uchiha—hablo Pein, y en ese momento puse mis seis sentidos a su conversación, no hable para nada, pero si escuche –y su misión es matarte, tienes que tener cuidado si no quieres morir

Pein hablaba serio, y totalmente enfocado a su objetivo.

-No te preocupes, ya tengo todo bajo control – hablo serio, pero no como lo hacía Pein, había una ligera diferencia en sus tonos.

Esos días pasaron más rápidos de lo que mi organismo pudo percibir, no había un sol ni mucho menos una luna que me indicara la hora, tampoco luz, el único emisor que había en todo el lugar era el chakra que emanaba de nuestras propias manos.

-hemos terminado – dijo casi suspirando aliviado Tobi.

-me tengo que ir. –hablo Zetsu y segundos después su burbuja comenzó a difundirse hasta terminar desapareciendo.

-Nosotros también tenemos trabajo… -hablo Konan, y un leve movimiento en la cabeza de Pein le dio la razón y poco después también se fueron.

-Entonces nosotros también –hablo Deidara

-No! Deidara-sempai! Yo no me quiero ir! Quiero conocer a Sakura-chan!—dijo haciendo un puchero, yo solo sonreí, aunque ese chico no me daba buena espina, es como si su alrededor hubiera una burbuja de mala vibra.

-No te preocupes Tobi, nosotros somos los siguientes en tomar camino—hablo Itachi.

-Nos vemos!

-Adiós Sakura-chann! – me grito antes de salir mientras movia sus brazos de un lado a otro.

Salimos de la guarida y nos topamos con un clima nevado, cerré mi capa, me gustaba más el clima templado y fresco, pero odiaba cuando nevaba, y era la primera vez en toda mi vida que nevaba, la primera vez que venía al país de la nieve.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora? No tenemos ordenes – dijo Kisame aburido.

-Tenemos una misión – hablo serio –Kisame, tu y yo iremos directo al lugar de encuentro, tu Sakura vas a ser la guía

-¿guía?—le pregunte, -¿de quién?

-¿Qué lugar de encuentro? – pregunto esta vez Kisame.

-La respuesta es fácil, serás guía de Hebi, y tu Kisame simplemente te vas a adelantar junto con migo.

-pues ya que – dijo como niño pequeño.

-esta noche nos quedaremos aquí – dijo señalando una cabaña que había salido de la nada. –tenemos que descansar

-yo me iré adelantando para ir a dormir.

Kisame subió hasta la planta alta de la cabaña, yo me quede parada como piedra frente al Uchiha, sabía que tenía algo más que decir, solo faltaba que se animara, tenía que ser importante y además de su pasado para que le costara tanto hablarme.

-¿Qué es exactamente…? – pregunte a medías para ayudarle.

-sabes perfectamente todo, Sasuke quiere pelear, y a muerte –me dijo tristemente por haberle creado tales recuerdos.

-¿Cuál es mi papel? –dije yendo al grano, no me gustaba a donde iba todo esto.

-ahora mismo ellos están en la guarida, iras por ellos, y los guiaras hasta la guarida Uchiha que está en estas coordenadas -estaban escritas en un pergamino, también venía el día, la fecha y hasta la hora. Venían dos puntos distintos, donde se encontrabas y donde teníamos que ir.

-está bien – le dije, pero aun estando de acuerdo en la idea, lo que siempre sabía es que Itachi siempre estaba consciente y tomaba las mejores decisiones para todos, aun aunque el saliera perdiendo o mal parado.

-gracias… - me dijo lento mientras me abrazaba y agachaba su cabeza dejando sus mandíbulas en mi cráneo, sus manos me rodaban completamente y las mías las imitaron.

Su agradecimiento era verdadero, como si esperaba que yo me negara a hacerle ese favor, como si pensara que yo lo fuera a abandonar, y eso era algo que jamás iba a hacer.

-¿Cuándo tengo que salir? – le pregunte despacito.

-esta misma madrugada

Ninguno dijo otra cosa, así estuvimos mucho tiempo, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, pero tampoco tenía sueño.

-Toma – me dijo sacando un libro al instante en que sus manos dejaron de rodearme.

-¿Qué es? – le pregunte ansioso.

-ábrelo…

Hice lo que me pidió, la portada era color rosa cerezo, de un material muy parecido al que yo hacía con mi Haru no Jutsu, el también lo podía hacer, con el Sharingan lo perfecciono tanto como yo.

Lo abrí, y en la primera hoja estaba una foto de Kisame, Itachi y yo en el centro, había una pequeña tarta de cumpleaños, de cuando había cumplido 14 años, las siguientes eran de nuestros "paseos" en los baños termales, en el desierto, incluso una reciente de ahora cuando estuvimos en la nieve, aunque ninguno veía a la cámara, Kisame era el encargado oficial de las fotografías, y le encantaba tomar cuando entrenábamos.

Pase hoja por hoja, todo era un albún de recuerdos de los tres como equipo. Me le quede viendo sin decir nada.

-es tu regalo de cumpleaños

-faltan 2 semanas – le dije riendo

-más vale ahora, que tarde – dijo escusandose

-gracias – le dije abrazándolo –Ita-kun…

-¿Ita-kun? –dijo curioso

-suena bien, ¿no? – me reí.

-claro, Saku-chan… - rio también.

-también suena bien

-claro, pero solo si lo digo yo

-haha.. es hora de irme – le dije

-claro… cuidate…

- me despides de Kisame – le dije antes de salir por la puerta del lugar.

Guarde mi nuevo álbum, que curiosamente hasta ahora me daba cuenta de que tenía una cerradura, una pequeñísima cerradura de crakra, había que hacer una llave, por lo tanto solo nosotros dos podíamos abrirlo, no había conocido a alguien que lograra o por lo menos conociera las técnicas de chakra que tanto tiempo me había llevado perfeccionar.

Vi de nuevo la ubicación de mi destino, no estaba muy lejos, para el medio día corriendo podía llegar, y así lo hice, corrí durante todas las primeras horas del día sin parar y a máxima velocidad, ahora estaban ellos en la guarida, pero podían salir en cualquier momento

No me encontré a nada por el camino, solo un par de ninjas que cuando me vieron salieron corriendo, si, mi uniforme era para temer, y eso que en cuanto Salí del clima horriblemente fresco me lo acomode, a como siempre lo llevaba, la cama abierta, la falda corta y la blusa, mi cabello suelto y todo normal.

¿Tan fea era una capa?

Incluso yo no me consideraba una mujer fea, si fuera otra eso de que huyan me bajara la autoestima, pero no.

Busque la entrada de la guarida, estaba llena de trampas, así que localice todas y solo las pase, la entrada era más difícil, pero Itachi me había pasado un tic para abrirla, pero no lo necesite, ya que en cuanto me acerque ya tenía a los cuatro ninjas que formaban el equipo sobre mí en posición de ataque-defensa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me pregunto una mujer de pelo rojo y a simple vista presuntuosa, estaba al flanco izquierdo de un chico de cabellos y por su parecido, el hermano de Itachi.

Su pelo era negro, y lacio acomodado de una forma extraña, sus ojos eran azabaches y afilados, describirlo era fácil, tenía un cuerpo de dios griego, bastante guapo, y con un porte, se parecía mucho a Itachi, sobretodo en sus rasgos, la piel, y cosas como esas.

-pero que hermosura… - dijo esta vez un albino de ojos violeta, el llevaba una enorme espada en la espalda, tal como Kisame, el estaba al flanco Derecho.

Me encargue de pasarles la vista a todos, atrás del pelinegro había un peli naranja muy alto y con una muy numerosa masa muscular, no hablo nada, su mirada era diferente a la de enojo de la pelirroja y de lujuria dirigida a mis piernas y busto del albino y de observación del pelinegro, la de él era más pacífica.

-Repito, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me dijo más severa, y de repente me envió un kunai directo a la cara, aunque iba demasiado lento, lo tome fácilmente con mi dedo índice metido en el agujero.

-No te preocupes – le dije lanzándole el kunai de regreso, pero a una mayor velocidad, claro, no directo a la cara, le paso por un lado. –no vengo a pelear.

-¿entonces a que vienes? – pregunto el Uchiha.

-directo… - dije asintiendo, era idéntico a Itachi – mmm… para no darles vuelta al asunto, seré su guía.

-¿y para qué crees que ocupamos una guía? – me pregunto de nuevo esa pelirroja, me estaba hartando – tenemos habilidades

-si no fuera porque Ita-kun –dije sonriendo con el Ita-kun, era mala xD – me pidió hacer ente trabajo…

-¿Ita-kun? – pregunto Uchiha totalmente salido.

-Itachi – le dije.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Itachi aquí? –me pregunto

-yo los guiare hasta donde esta él – les dije ya hartándome de dar tantas explicaciones

-hmnp…

-¿y si no queremos? – me preguntaron de nuevo

-no te estoy preguntando, si no quieren yo me regreso.

-está bien – interrumpió Uchiha a todos –solo no te metas en nuestros asuntos –ordeno

-tus asuntos no me importan

-hmnp…

El moreno entro a la guarida, y fue seguido por todo su equipo, yo entre hasta el final, por lo visto ese Sasuke no tenía ni una pisca de valores y caballerosidad, lo más seguro es que fuera una cebollita que se esconde en sus capaz.

-nos vamos ahora mismo – hablo de nuevo el Uchiha, ya tenían todo preparado para salir, y solo entraron para recoger sus cosas.

No quise hablar más, ni tampoco tenía ganas de pelear, Itachi me lo había pedido y no quería quedarle mal.

Así que iba a llevar todo em paz, hasta donde me conviniera, al menos que ese pelirroja…

**Bueno, este capítulo hasta aquí.**

**Aunque solo di un prevete de Sasuke, no crean que siempre va a hacer así de aburrido.**

**Pero al menos por el principio va a ser niña buena, se lo prometió xD**

**Además este capitulo va más enfocado a Akatsuki.**


	10. Cap 9: Pero Rosa

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 10: PELO ROSA**

Despues de entrar por los pasadizos de la guarida, que era semejante a donde había pasado los últimos años de mi niñez, el armero estaba abierto, y no había mucho que hacer, todos los miembros se cargaron con capaz negras, tomaron kunais y shurikens, había múltiples katanas y armas más viejas en el lugar, pero en lo personal una me llamo la atención, una que estaba justamente en una letrina, y una cerradura que fue el punto al que mis ojos fueron a dar.

-¿A dónde vas chicle? – me pregunto enojada la pelirroja del equipo, no le parecía la idea de que me acercara a nada de "su pertenencia"

Seguí caminando sin importar las frías palabras de la odiosa zanahoria, así había escuchado que le decía su compañero.

Volví a concentrar mis cinco sentidos en esa letrina, adentro contenían un total de 5 espadas, todas perfectamente cromadas en plata y afiladas.

-Esa está completamente sellada –dijo el pelinegro como que no queriendo.

Las yemas de mis dedos fueron a dar hasta la curiosa cerradura, y entonces me acorde de algo.

-es igual… - pensé en voz alta.

-¿Qué es igual? – me pregunto Suigetsu que en ese momento llego hasta el lugar, junto a la zanahoria.

Ni siquiera me inmute por la presencia, de una de las alas de mi capa saque aquel libro que me había dado Itachi.

Mis nuevos "compañeros" se habían quedado viendo de forma extraña a mi libro, incluso Karin busco con la mirada algo que le dijera que contenido guardaban aquellas hojas, pero le fui imposible, todo era color rojo sangre, y no se apreciaba más que una hermosa cerradura con grabados.

-¿Qué es eso? – esta vez fue Karin en preguntar.

El Uchiha se mantenía más viendo ambas cerraduras y comparándolas.

-ambas cerraduras son iguales –dijo Suigetsu lentamente.

-y no solo eso, detecto el mismo chakra en ambos… como si tuvieran vida… -Karin hablaba más lento.

Yo también arme todas las piezas, ya me imaginaba que algo así había pasado, según había escuchado, Hebi tenía un miembro radarista, era Karin; y esto me confirmaba que Itachi había hecho también esa cerradura.

Volví mis ojos al contenido de la letrina, las cinco espadas, pero una en especial, la que más me llamaba la atención, esa espada era la que Itachi llevaba el día en que lo conocí, más no sabía que descansaba en este lugar.

Mi mano viajo instintivamente hasta la cerradura, y tal como lo había hecho con mi tan preciado álbum, una llave de chakra se creó en mi dedo índice y fue introduciéndose poco a poco y la hice girar a una velocidad mortalmente lenta.

-se abrió! – grito Suigetsu

-¿Cómo…? –trato de preguntar Sasuke.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –la pregunta la formulo Karin, e incluso Juggo llego al lugar.

Metí mis manos lentamente hasta llevarlas a la espada.

¿Por qué conservaba esa espada?

¿Por qué conservaba el arma homicida de toda su familia? Era como si la quisiera guardar para que cada que la viera le recordara que él había sido tal asesino.

De un solo golpe cerré la puertecilla creando un fuerte sonido que se espundio por todo el cuarto, la cerradura se activo al instante dejando de nuevo aquella arma en ese estante, como si fuera una valiosa pieza a exhibir en un museo.

Me di medía vuelta saliendo de esa sala, no me gustaba para nada, los cuatro miembros de Hebi no se movieron ni un milímetro.

Salí afuera y me trepe en la primera rama que vi, el bosque era bastante tupido, y bastantes sonidos de la naturaleza resonaban por el lugar.

Eso fue lo único que escuche durante un buen tiempo, hasta que los pasos hicieron eco, ya venían todos listos para el viaje y totalmente equipados, salte de la rama.

-¿listos? –les pregunte despejando mi mente de todo indicio de aquel sentimiento que me había invadido minutos antes: la tristeza.

No sabía porque ni como, un enorme deje de este sentimiento había inundado mi cuerpo.

-manos a la obra –dijo Suigetsu

-¿hacía donde vamos? – me pregunto Karin.

-lo sabrán cuando lleguemos –les dije, y tome camino dando el primer brinco a una rama baja, y así seguí subiendo, todo seguida por el equipo de Sasuke.

El pelinegro se adelanto, tomando el mando de nuestra excursión, su rostro reflejaba coraje, una mueca fruncida abarcaba toda su cara.

Hubo varias cosas que me llamaron la atención:

Suigetsu, que iba detrás de mí, tomaba agua cada cinco minutos, era constante esta acción, llevaba con el varios termos llenos de liquido, no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que tomaba, Karin lo miraba con desdén cada vez que succionaba de la garrafa.

Karin, ella era la que iba hasta el final del escuadrón que guiaba, su corazón estaba bastante acelerado, tenía un oído bastante agudo y podía escucharlo desde lejos, y supuse que en su cara había una mueca de cansada, así que voltee para comprobarlo.

-¿qué me vez? – me pregunto a la defensiva.

Sonreí al comprobar mi hipótesis, estaba cansada, teníamos más de 5 horas corriendo sin parar, baya, el Uchiha explotaba a su equipo.

Juggo iba como si nada, tranquilamente y sin hablar, justo como antes.

Sasuke, el era harina de otro costal, había relajado su seño, pero aun seguía sin expresión, y volví a reír internamente, Kisame siempre alegaba yo me iba a ser viaje bastante pronto porque sonreía demasiado y también fruncía el seño, "se te marcaran las líneas de expresión y quedaras tan arrugada como una anciana a los 20" esas eran sus palabras exactas.

Sasuke era… tan parecido a Itachi que asustaba.

-Sasuke… -le dije llamando su atención, pero solo acelero más el paso –Sasuke… - le volví a llamar –UCHIHAAAAAA! – le grite a todo pulmón, que me escucharon hasta otro planeta.

-¿Qué fregados quieres? – me dijo calcinándome con la mirada.

-es por allá – le dije apuntando a la izquierda.

-hmnp…

Dijo ese monocilabo que tanto odiaba, aunque haciendo memoria…

-eres tal como te describieron… un teme amargado – le dije con su mismo tono. Puso una cara de sorpresa y después de furia.

-¿un teme amargado? –pregunto Suigetsu al instante.

-hmnp… Itachi no sabe nada – fui lo único que dijo, y tomo camino a toda velocidad dejándonos atrás en medio segundo.

Reaccione y también aumente mi velocidad para que se igualara a la de él y me posicione a uno de sus flancos, revise atrás, y Juggo y Suigetsu nos seguían a unos 8 metros atrás y Karin otros 3 atrás de ellos.

-¿Quién dijo que había sido Itachi…? – le pregunte riendo. –fue Naruto.

**FLASH BACK [CONTADO POR SASUKE]**

Había estado encamado por ya varios días, y me sentía miserable, tenía prohibido salir del cuarto donde estaba, y Hikari, mi odiosa compañera de equipo era la encargada de "cuidarme"

Diario me traían mis alimentos alguna enfermera, recibía odiosas visitas de algunas niñas tontas de la generación y otras que ni siquiera conocía. Aunque para mi suerte Hikari siempre se encargaba de desaparecerlas.

El bakka del usuratonkashi había ido a un viaje de entrenamiento, y se suponía no tardaba en llegar.

-espera! Naruto! Aun no es hora de visitas! –escuche gritar a una enfermera desde el cuarto.

Hmnp… ya había llegado, escuche varios golpes hasta el último, el de mi puerta estamparse en la pared.

-Teme! – grito feliz –cuantos años sin verte! –grito exagerando, como siempre lo hacía, era un bakka!

-hmnp…

Justo después de él, entro una chica castaña y ojos marrones, Hikari.

-Naruto-kun; Sasuke-kun debe descansar! – le dijo calmadamente la castaña.

-vamos Hikari! Le tengo que contar de una chica que conocí! –dijo feliz.

-oO! Naruto-kun se ha enamorado! – le siguió la chica mientras ponía cara de alegría con estrellitas y animaba a Naruto a continuar.

-bueno, era muy linda, y además tenía un extraño jutsu, -dijo mientras sacaba un extraño Kunai de color rosa chillón – me lo regalo! Se llamaba Sakura-chan!

-¿y cómo era? ¡! – insistió Hikari.

-mmm… veamos, era de pelo rosa y largo, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y piel como la crema – la describió como si de una diosa griega hablara.

-¿es posible tener el pelo rosa? –pregunto Hikari, la plática giraba solo en ellos, yo solo escuchaba aburrido, aunque la técnica del kunai me sorprendió, probablemente un truco barato.

-ella lo tenía rosa –contesto cerrando los hombros.

-había escuchado que haces años, vivió un clan aquí, en Konoha de unas bellas mujeres de cabello rosa.

-¿y eran poderosos? –pregunto animado.

-pues no sé, yo había escuchado hablar a mi abuelo, que antes de estar enamorado de mi abuela, había conocido en el bosque a una mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos luna hermosos, que era la mujer más bonita que había visto en toda su vida, pero solo la veía en los jardines de Konoha, cuando se quitaba su máscara ANBU y dejaba ver al mundo su tan hermosa sonrisa.

-¿crees que sean familia? –pregunto Naruto

-podría ser lógico, o no; solo la familia Uchiha tiene el Sharingan

**FIN FLASH BACK [FIN DECONTADO POR SASUKE]**

El pelinegro ahora me veía observándome, no comprendía el porqué, después de decir el nombre de Naruto se puso a recordar algo y después me comenzó a ver de arriba abajo, sobretodo prestando bastante atención en mi cabello y los ojos.

Me sentí desnuda por un segundo, su mirada era gélida, pero no de susto.

-¿de dónde conoces a Naruto? – me pregunto dudando en hacer o no la pregunta.

-eso es algo que no te importa – le conteste secamente, tal como el lo había hecho hace unos pocos segundos y me pare casi al seco en una rama.

-¿Por qué te paras? – me pregunto Suigetsu casi al acto, el y Juggo también se detuvieron y posteriormente también Karin. Los tres estaban agotados o tal vez más que eso.

-acamparemos en este lugar – les di la orden a los tres.

Ya eran cerca de las 8 de la noche, el sol ya había desaparecido y la oscuridad empezaba a apoderarse del lugar, el Uchiha regreso, más tiempo después y solo imito a los demás, que se preparaban para armar sus casas.

_Elemento Madera_

Me dije a mi misma en mi cabeza, había estado trabajando con ese elemento, y según Itachi, había un ANBU en konoha que controlaba esta singular combinación.

-Mokuton no Jutsu! –recite para que una pequeña casa de campaña de madera apareciera, del tamaño igual al de las de mis nuevos compañeros.

-¿Cómo es que sabes hacer todo eso? –me pregunto el albino del grupo _[por cierto, sé que es el albinismo, y eso de la falta de melanina, por eso me gusta referirme a Suigetsu como albino, pues su pelo es muy claro, casi blanco; aunque no cumpla con la de los ojos y eso, pero así me gusta llamarlo, los que han leído otros de mis fics ya se habrán dado cuenta]_

-¿Cómo hacer qué? –le pregunte sin entender

-todo eso que haces, es genial –me dijo animado.

-¿Cómo que todo eso que hago? –le pregunte -¿esto? –dije haciendo aparecer una espada, aunque había un efecto que hacía parecer que la espada salía de mi mano, pero no, realmente solo se iba creando.

-exacto, es genial… -dijo

-control de chakra –le dije encogiendo los hombros.

-¿crees que lo pueda hacer? –dijo mientras hacía muecas del esfuerzo interno que realizaba en concetrar chakra, pero eran muy bajos.

-no creo, solo conozco una persona aparte de mi que sepa hacerlo –le dije sonriendo.

-¿Quién es? –me pregunto ansioso, como niño pequeño.

-no lo conoces, pero has escuchado seguramente de él—dije volteando hacía el Uchiha –es un Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha

-hmnp… -escuche como torcía todo el seño Sasuke.

-¿Cómo es que lo conociste? –hablo Karin, que hasta ahora solo se había mantenido al margen, en ese momento sentí como unos ojos se dilataban y pronto regresaban a la normalidad, pero estaban incrustados en mi, como si también esperaran escuchar la respuesta.

-no es algo muy importante.

-¿a qué aldea perteneces, Sakura-san? –pregunto una voz aguda, calmada y algo aterciopelada, nunca la había escuchado, así que voltee hacia el lugar donde había salido y era la de Juggo, el peli naranja del lugar que me miraba curioso.

-no pertenezco a ninguna aldea –dije

-todos pertenecemos a algún lugar, que tengamos que dejarlo es otra cosa –hablo de nuevo con esa voz pacifica, hacía recordar a una de esas personas que van predicando el buen camino por las distintas aldeas del mundo shinobi.

-tal vez tengas razón –dije sonriendo –a veces no hay nada que te inspire para estar en un lugar…

-hmnp…. –Fue lo único que dijo Sasuke antes de tomar camino hacia el sur. Por su velocidad no iba muy lejos, además que había dejado su mochila junto a las demás.

-Sasuke-kun… -suspiro Karin antes de que el muchacho desapareciera.

-vayan a dormir, yo hago la primera ronda de vigilancia –les ordene, ninguno estuvo muy convencido, pero simplemente desaparecí en la dirección contraria a la que Sasuke se había ido.

¿se había sentido mal Sasuke por lo que había dicho?

Bueno, lo que pensara me tenia sin ningún cuidado, yo solo tenía que guiarlos, pero yo había sufrido algo similar a lo que él había sufrido, tal vez le afecto más que a mí, tal vez no tuvo ningún amigo, ninguna persona como Itachi, en quien confiar, quien te enseñe la manera correcta de lanzar un kunai, la manera en que había que lanzar una roca para que rebote en el agua.

El bosque estaba totalmente oscuro, y no había sonidos, totalmente desierto, había dado ya medía ronda, cuando me tope con el chico Uchiha.

-¿qué haces aquí? –me pregunto hostilmente, estaba sentado en una rama a contra luna, solo podía apreciar su perfil completamente negro.

-estoy dando mi randa –le conteste mientras me sentaba en una rama que estaba a unos metros del lugar donde el yacía sentado.

-entonces continua –me dijo usando de nuevo el tono ese que me estaba molestando.

-ya la termine –le dije con su mismo tono.

-¿entonces qué quieres?

-te vengo a informar que ya es tu turno –dije mientras me levantaba para tomar camino.

-espera… - me dijo antes de que diera el primer brinco.

-¿Qué?

-molesta – me dijo mientras tomaba camino en sentido contraria al mio

-¿molesta? ¿yo?

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme molesta?

Del coraje que tenía lance un kunai creado por mi directo a su cabeza, pero para mi mala suerte se volteo a tiempo y lo tomo en sus manos.

-ocupas más que eso para desacerté de mi—dijo en media sonrisa. Que se le veía hermosa en su rostro ¿QUEEE? ¿yo había pensado eso? Me abofetee mentalmente

-prometí levarte vivito y coleando con Itachi –le regrese su estupida sonrisa, que parecía tener un sello que decía "Made in Uchiha" pues era idéntica a la de Itachi, pero yo me había robado la patente, pues me salía e incluso mejor que a él.

Ok, eso ya fue exagerar, si le salía mejor que a mí, pero ambas eran diferentes.

-el Usuratonkashi tenía razón…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

¿Quién demonios era el Usuratonkashi? Eso ni siquiera parecía un nombre.

Y otra cosa…

¿en qué demonios tenía razón?

…

**Hasta aquí este capi, bueno, espero que les haya gustado, tengo planeado hacer un capitulo que este minimo la mitad narrado por Sasuke, pero ese será próximamente, aun no se si el siguiente o el siguiente del siguiente.**

**Espero y dejen Reviews!**

**Por cierto, me disculpo de antemano, por no haber subido, pero es que perdí el cap!**

**Lo sé, me estaba muriendo; en un principio había escrito algo diferente, en lugar de la pequeña letrina, era una grande y una mejor cerradura, y cosas así, pero bueno, mejor me quede con esta. **

**Además puse la espada con la que Itachi había matado a todo su clan TT-TT**

**Por cierto, algo que si quise cambiar fue el carácter de Karin, me refiero a la parte de arrastrada xD es una ARROZ! [Léase al revés] en fin, talvez haya pero poco, no se.**

**También planeo otra sorpresa para Itachi.**

**Haha… me dio gracia que la mayoría de los comentarios fueran hacia Itachi, yo amo a este personaje [es mio xD, pero lo comparto con ustedes] see TT-TT y de hecho el detalle del álbum no lo tenía previsto, fue de último momento, así de chispazo de inspiración!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**MaGy-Souh!**_


	11. Cap 9: Pelo Rosa II

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 9: PELO ROSA parte II**

_-No… Kisame-bakka… ya deja los Dangos en paz, tienes que dejarle a Itachi también…_

_-_Arribaa! – escuche un grito, ok, eso no era un grito, era un completo alarido, y con esto ofendo a la palabra, era una voz chillonamente escandalosa.

Me levante rápidamente a ver quién era la causante de interrumpir mi bella siesta a las 5 de la mañana! Así es! Las cinco de la mañana! Cuando me había acostado hace apenas pocas horas.

-Tuuu! – apunte a una pelirroja de manera acusadora mientras la apuntaba con el dedo índice y caminaba lentamente hacía ella. -¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme en el oído? ¿Acaso no has escuchado la mugre voz pillona que tienes?

-No es mi culpa que seas una idiota sensible! –grito ella en contra-ataque a mis palabras.

-lo siento no te escuche… no sabía si era un pito el que hablaba o era simplemente tu voz –dije haciendo como que sacaba algo de mi oído.

-eres una… pelo de chicle! –grito mientras giraba sobre sus talones.

-Zanahoria-bakka! –dije imitando su movimiento infantil.

-Es hora de irnos… -escuche una voz más gruesa, pero no exagerada; la de Sasuke, que al igual que los otros dos miembros del equipo solo le habían mantenido al margen de nuestra grata pelea matutina.

-bonita ropa, Linda… - me dijo otra voz ya dejando atrás la recién discusión, así que mire mi ropa, era la normal, aunque ahora mismo no traía la capa, así que dejaba ver mi vestimenta normal, que ahora mismo era mi blusa manga larga malla, con un chaleco estilo al de los jounnin de las aldeas, pero en negro, y unas mallas hasta abajo del tobillo con una falda corta tinta.

-gracias –le sonreí, aunque él lo decía de un modo más morboso –yo misma la escogí.

Solo escuche un gruñido por parte de mi "linda" ahora compañera de equipo guía, le molestaba, así que amplié más mi sonrisa cosa que hizo sonrojar al albino por tal muestra de afecto.

-tenemos compañía… - dijo Karin mientras interrumplia nuestra amistosa platica

Yo no sentí ninguna presencia, me concentre y aun nada.

-por la izquierda – volvió a hablar la pelirroja y todos volteamos a ese punto.

Fue hasta ese momento en que sentí la presencia de dos personas, aunque mis sentidos alertas no se activaron, conocía ambos chakras.

-mira nada más, el hermanito de la comadreja y su lindo equipo – dijo un rubio riéndose.

-hola Dediara… - le dije sonriendo

-ooo… pero mira esto, aquí no acaba la sorpresa, tenemos a la linda Sakura.

-Sakura-Chaaaaannn! – grito Tobi al verme. -¿pero qué haces aquí Sakura-chan? –pregunto inocentemente.

-haciendo un pequeño trabajito, Tobi

-kkgg –solo salió de la boca de Sasuke, que ahora se encontraba detrás de mí. Estaba completamente enojado, y todo el resto del equipo hecho un lio de nervios, una situación no muy favorable para ellos.

-no nos impedirás el paso, ¿verdad. Sakura? –me dijo sonriendo el rubio.

No ocupe voltear para atrás para saber que cuatro pares de ojos estaban completamente fijos en mí, solo esperando mi respuesta.

-mi trabajo es guiarlos, no cambiarles los pañales –les dije con gracia a los dos miembros de la organización a la cual pertenecía.

Mi respuesta había sido la correcta, la que debía decir, aunque en estos momentos algo en mi me dijera que no debía dejarlos, aun así sabía que el Uchiha era fuerte, había matado a uno de los grandes Sannin, y otros, Enfrentarse a Deidara no podía ser mucho.

Tobi era otro boleto, no sabía que era exactamente él, pero aun así tendría que hacer algo.

El equipo de Sasuke debía de ser fuerte, no creo que hubiera escogido a debiluchos, pero debería de haber una forma de pasarla bien.

-Esta pelea podría ser divertida –dije riendo mientras salía del medio de los dos contricantes.

-¿no pelearas Sakura-chan? – me pregunto Tobi.

-mmm.. no gano nada – me dije encogiendo los hombros –ni siquiera satisfacción personal

Esa había sido una buena respuesta que dije sin pensarlo dos veces, sabía que Itachi me había pedido que llevara a Sasuke, más sin embargo ponerme en contra de Deidara en estos momentos no traería nada bueno, a nadie.

Por lo menos de esa manera no estaba de ningún lado, no iba a ayudar a Hebi, pero tampoco iba a estar en su contra.

-Karin, Suigetsu! Juggo! Lárguense de aquí! – dijo el Uchiha viendo solamente a su objetivo, Deidara, ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta a Tobi.

-Haii! – gritaron los tres, después de eso hubo una explosión que fue directo a Tobi, este solo la esquivo y salió del camino. Los dejo ir. Pero…

¿Por qué los había dejado ir?

Ninguno de los dos se inmuto de la falta de presencia en los tres ninjas, ni siquiera un parpadeo a ver por donde se habían ido. Así que solo tenían un objetivo: el líder, sus subordinados no valían para ellos.

-será mejor que te vayas, Sakura, la cosa se puede poner un poco explosiva – rio Deidara, estaba a punto de negar, pero otro entro en la misma platica.

-Largate! nos vemos donde habíamos quedado - grito el Uchiha.

No quise replicar, después de todo, no era mi pelea, yo solo guiaba, aunque no podía llegar sin las personas que debía de guiar, aun así asentí.

No tarde mucho en alcanzar a los tres ninjas que habían huido primero, no estaban muy lejos.

-¿Quiénes eran? –me pregunto Karin en cuanto llegue para estar en la misma línea que ellos.

-Dos Akatsukis –respondí como si fuera lo más lógico.

-si son del mismo bando. ¿Por qué no te uniste a ellos? –me pregunto el peli naranja del grupo.

-no trabajamos de esa forma, somos más autónomos –le conteste, siempre había sido así, trabajábamos bajo las ordenes directas de un jefe, la misión tenía que ser cumplida, la forma, esa la buscábamos nosotros.

Además no había reglas como en las aldeas. No había que llevarse de la mano con los miembros, eso era decisión propia.

-¿Por qué…? – pregunto Karin, aunque no había formulado bien la pregunta, o al menos eso me hizo entender, el porqué de trabajar así.

-Akatsuki se forma por conveniencias, por protección o por rebeldía asía sus aldeas –fue lo que les dije.

-creo que es tonto –dijo de nuevo la pelirroja.

- ustedes no están con Uchiha solo por bonito –dije mirando a los dos miembros masculinos, pues aunque no sabía mucho de la historia e intenciones de Karin. –hay algo que él les debió prometer o dar a cambio de seguirlo, y así poder cumplir el objetivo de Uchiha.

Después de esas palabras todos nos quedamos en silencio, cada quien repasando en su mente sus cosas, Karin tenía el seño fruncido, lo más seguro es que estuviera atenta a la pelea, o al menos algo por el estilo, pues estaba bastante concentrada, tanto que casi choca contra un árbol, a no ser porque el albino del grupo la lanzo y así esquivo el futuro impacto.

-no puedes entrar a la aldea con esa capa – me dijo Juggo un kilometro antes de llegar a las puertas de la villa –la mayoría de las aldeas buscan a Akatsuki.

-llegamos… - Dijo Suigetsu.

Habíamos llegado a una pequeña villa, todo estaba completamente en movimiento, antes de entrar había volteado mi capa hacía el lado vino tinto. Siempre hacíamos lo mismo cuando estaba con Itachi.

-nos quedaremos en una posada –nos dijo Karin sacando unas monedas.

Nos metimos a la primera que vimos y pedimos uno de los cuartos, no estaba muy lleno. Acomodamos nuestras cosas en el lugar, y nos refrescamos con algo de agua, Karin estaba totalmente atenta al perímetro, trataba de seguir la pelea de Sasuke, pero no encontró mucho, era prácticamente imposible seguir tal cosa desde la aldea, ya que sus chakras se sentían muy débilmente a esa distancia, y el de todas las personas del lugar, que dificultaba más el rastreo de ambos.

-¿Cómo va la pelea, Karin? –pregunto el peli naranja

-no logro apreciar muy bien sus chrakras, desde esta distancia es tan débil como la de una ardilla.

-¿y está bien? –le pregunte esta vez yo.

-¿a quién te refieres? – me pregunto.

Pensé en esa pregunta; ¿a quién me refería? Por supuesto que a… ¿Sasuke? La persona que debía llevar hasta a Itachi. O ¿Deidara? Un miembro de mi misma organización.

Por alguna razón al preguntar involuntariamente me refería a Sasuke, me importaba, aunque fuera el idiota que quería matar a Itachi.

-Nooo! – grito Karin mientras salía corriendo del lugar, me había sacado totalmente de mis pensamientos sin resolver completamente mi pregunta interna.

Junto un segundo después de su grito una enorme explosión de escucho, había sido bastante lejos, no sabía con exactitud dónde, pero algo me decía que era justo en el campo de batalla donde se encontraban Sasuke y Deidara.

A oído humano no se escucho mucho, un simple estallido que no llamo mucha la atención de las personas.

Juugo, Suigetsu y Yo la seguimos al instante, había caminado entre varias personas hasta llegar a las afueras de la aldea, donde no había ni una casa ya, simplemente bosque.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto gritando Suigetsu.

No contento nada, simplemente hizo un sello de sangre y un pummm! Inundo a todo el lugar en una nube de completo humo.

-¿Qué es? –pregunte sin saber que era exactamente

Había una enorme serpiente mal herida tirada en el lugar.

-manda… -dijo entre cortado el albino con cierto terror en su voz.

El animal se comenzó a levantar mientras decía lo más parecido a "Te maldigo Uchiha Sasuke…" al momento que caía como res al suelo.

No entendía mucho que era lo que estaba exactamente pasando en el lugar, ¿Por qué había traído Karin a una serpiente moribunda? Y la segunda, pero no menos importante ¿Por qué maldecía a menor de los hermanos Uchiha?

-kun –hablo entrecortado Karin mientras se dirigía hacía el asico del cadáver del animal.

-kkggg.. –hizo un efecto de crujir los dientes de dolor, rápidamente corrí hasta él.

Estaba bastante sucio, sus ropas desechas, había menos color de lo habitual en su piel y con múltiples raspones en su cuerpo y probablemente varias fracturas o incluso quebraduras.,

Sonreí, pues a pesar el estado en el que se encontraba su peinado estaba perfecto, como si solo hubiera salido a dar un paseo.

Lo revise, y tal como había casi predicho, tenía dos huesos fracturados, eso era lo más grave, tal vez algún daño interno, pero ocupaba un chequeo más a fondo.

Hice un cubo muy similar en el que había llevado al cuatro colas hasta la guarida, me encargue de que quedara en una posición recomendable y lo lleve hasta el lugar, todo bajo la curiosa mirada de algunos de los aldeanos que paseaban por el lugar, aunque en su mayoría siguieron con su trabajo.

-es-estoy bien… -hablo el pelinegro antes de que lo posicionara en una sabana que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Cómo que estas bien? ¿te das cuenta de que estas gravemente lastimado? –le regañe, Suigetsu solo rio de lado y Karin me miro extrañada.

-eres una molestia… - me dijo

-¿Qué tipo de sangre eres? –le pregunte mientras hacía una invocación y aparecían dos anaqueles pequeños con varios frascos llenos de diferentes líquidos con diversos colores, mi laboratorio personal.

-AB –contesto simplemente, sonreí de lado, era el grupo sanguíneo más fácil de tratar.

Era la misma que la de Itachi, además de ser receptora universal, y yo ser una donadora a ese tipo de sangre, eso nos facilitaba bastante las cosas.

-Karin! Dame el frasco que diga AB, rápido! –le ordene a la pelinegra, esta se movio rápidamente dándome el frasco que le pedí, rápidamente metí una aguja intravenosa a sus venas y comencé con el trasplante de sangre.

-¿estará bien? –me pregunto con miedo, miedo a una respuesta negativa.

- Tiene en total dos huesos rotos y un riñón perforado, solo ocupa descansar mínimo dos días.

Comencé a emanar chakra para ocuparme del riñón, que ahora era lo que pudiera causar más daños.

-vayamos por comida y provisiones –hablo Juugo.

-Hai! –asistieron los otros miembros dejándome sola con el herido.

Realice el trabajo bajo la atenta mirada del pelinegro.

-no te voy a envenenar –le dije para molestarlos, pues observaba cada frasco del que sacaba un liquido, cada jeringa y cada cocimiento de mis manos.

-¿y porque abría de creerte? – me pregunto con el seño fruncido en señal de duda.

-porque prometí no hacerlo –le dije mientras continuaba con las vendas.

-¿Qué no vas a hacer?—me pregunto de nuevo.

-no matarte, herirte o cualquier cosa que dañe tu integridad física –le dije riendo

-¿y a quien le prometiste?

-¿no crees que andas muy hablador hoy? El sedante te hace mal – me burle.

-es a Itachi, ¿verdad? – me dijo con tristeza y furia, aunque no podía tomar en cuenta ninguna de las dos, ya que le había aplicado un fuerte sedante anestésico para así abrirle y poder cerrar desde adentro su riñón, me extraño que no se haya dormido, aun así el medicamento podría tener múltiples reacciones.

Tal vez hablar más de lo normal sea una de ellas.

-así es –dije mientras seguía con mi trabajo ahora con unos golpes en su hombro.

-¿de dónde conoces a Itachi? –este chico hacía más preguntas que un pequeño que pregunta todo acerca de la vida.

-por allí – le conteste no exactamente.

-aaaa –suspiro cuando empecé a tratar una cortada que tenía en toda la espalda de lado a lado.

-¿Qué es tuyo Naruto? –le pregunte, me gano la duda, ahora que estaba muy platicador.

-es un dobe enfadoso y ruidoso –dijo levemente.

-yo creo que es buena persona –le dije sonriendo para mi misma recordando el poco tiempo que compartí con aquel rubio.

-entonces si eres tu… - me dijo haciendo una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué sí soy yo? –pregunte dudosa.

-la linda pelirosa del extraño jutsu—dijo recordando.

-¿linda pelirosa? – pregunte riendo –me gusta esa descripción.

-fueron las palabras del dobe –dijo de nuevo aumentando esa sonrisa socarrona de "Yo-Soy-Mejor-que-TU"

-¿y no estrañas Konoha? – le pregunte, esa pregunta ya me la había hecho a mi mista.

Mi respuesta había sido negativa, no había nada que extrañara, había sentido mil ganas de visitar la tumba de mis padres y mi hermano, pero fuera de eso nada.

¿Qué opinarían mis padres al ver mi situación?

¿Me odiarían por haber dejado Konoha? ¿Por unirme a un asesino rango S? ¿Por formar parte de Akatsuki? ¿sentirian decepción al ver que la ultima Haruno podría ser considerada una criminal rango S?

-solo algunas cosas… - se sincero.

-Ya llegamos! –dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres ninjas, el albino, la pelirroja y el peli naranja.

**Ok! En el capi pasado cometí dos grandes herrores [con H para que sea más que error]**

**El primero no tan malo, puse cap 10 en lugar de 9.**

**Pero el segundo horrible! Puse LETRINA.**

**Y hoy martes 24 de agosto del 2010 a las 4:36 PM [esas horas son donde vivo en estos momentos] Agradezco a "**_**saku saku uchiha"**_ **por sacarme de mi horrible herror!**

**Así que me disculpo, pues una LETRINA es un baño, escusado, retrete, etc. [lo cambiare en cuanto pueda, estos días ando corta de tiempo.]**

**Pero en fin! Aquí les traigo la continuación, y gracias a sus RR!**

**Espero que también les guste este capi! Y dejen un RR.**

**.**

**.**

_**MaGy-Souh!**_


	12. Cap 10: ¿Amor?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 10: ¿Amor? **

-See! Comida decente! –grito alegre Suigetsu.

Todos nos encontrábamos sentados en una pequeña mesa comiendo una muy rica, y no es que la haya hecho yo, comida; últimamente no habíamos tenido tiempo de comer algo decente, habíamos estado viajando y todo lo que ingeríamos era la tan odiada comida enlatada.

Incluso a mi me sabía mala, pues no estaba acostumbrada a comer esas "porquerías" prefería cocinar, era más sano, Itachi me hizo pesar de esa manera, el era el autor de "porquerías enlatadas"

-¿Qué quieres decir con "comida decente"? –pregunto una furiosa pelirroja, yo solo reí por la reacción de la chica loca esa.

-quiere decir que hacía mucho que no comía algo digno de llamarse comida –le dije respondiendo como si nada. –lo más seguro es que hayan comido puras porquerías enlatadas y recalentadas últimamente

-Si no te gusta mi comida no te la tragues mugre cara de pez putrefacto! –le grito al pobre Suigetsu que ni siquiera había abierto su boca, pues estaba muy concentrado en devorar sus alimentos, pero eso se acabo cuando la pelirroja lo levanto de las orejas.

-tranquilos, es la hora de la comida—habló como el padre de familia Juggo, que calmaba a sus dos hijos que se llevaban como perros y gatos con mecha corta, en cuanto le pones poquito fuego encienten y explotan.

-pues si zanahoria! tu comida apesta como tus patas después de entrenar media hora! –dijo haciendo mueca de asco –a rayos!

-hahaha….. ¿Te apestan los pies? –me partí en dos de la risa.

-¿te burlas de mis hermosos pies? ¿Es que acaso no has ni siquiera olido tu asqueroso aliento? Es como pescado echado a perder! –le contraataco

-¿NO VAN A DEJAR DE PELEAR? – grito a todo pulmón muy enojado Juggo -¿QUIEREN MORIR? –dijo esto con una voz tétrica, ya no era la voz tranquila de "Peace&Love" que siempre se cargaba.

Karin y Suigetsu se levantaron de inmediato de la mesa de patas cortas y fueron a la esquina del cuarto, ambos viendo a Juggo con terror escrito en sus ojos y fracciones, incluso los podía ver temblar del miedo.

Múltiples manchas comenzaron a aparecer por todo el cuerpo y sobretodo en la cara, su rostro estaba casi totalmente cubierto por esas manchas negri-naranjas, de repente parecían llamas de fuego que se deslizaban como senderuelas por su cara.

Sus manos luchaban entre cerrarse o no en completos puños y su cara estaba inclinada hacia arriba.

En ese momento me levante lentamente observando el repentino cambio de humor y aspecto del chico, ¿es que acosa era bipolar?

-Van a Morir! –dijo finalmente cuando "recupero" la compostura, sus ojos habían cambiado de color así como toda su mirada, tenía ojos de animal salvaje que tienen enfrente a su presa.

Camine a pasos lentos hasta llegar donde Karin y Suigetsu estaba.

-Sasu..! –se quedo a medio grito Karin.

-no podemos despertar a Sasuke –le dije en voz baja, habrá que encargarnos nosotros de él, Sasuke no está en condiciones de lucha y mucho menos de usar su Sharingan.

-¿algún plan? –pregunto Suigetsu

-¿le pasa muy seguido? –les pregunte en voz baja.

-tiene una extraña enfermedad –hablo Karin –por eso antes de formar parte de Hebi había estado encerrado en una celda de alta seguridad en la guarida norte.

-¿Cómo lo detienen normalmente? –pregunte

-Sasuke utiliza su Sharingan para controlarlo –hablo Suigetsu -¿entonces hay un plan?

-un golpe –le dije –del verbo noquearlo.

-¿hay opción B? –me pregunto Karin con cierto temor.

-no –les dije.

-¿entonces? –me pregunto de nuevo Suigetsu al ver al ninja salvaje y fuera de control que teníamos en frente y cada vez se nos acercaba más.

-ahora o nunca! –dije mientras veía como el ninja se asomaba al cuarto donde se encontraba Sasuke y dudaba a donde ir, por nosotros, o por él.

Velozmente di un fuerte golpe en su nuca y cayo desvanecido al solo tacto.

Pero no hay sido solo un tacto, fue una explosión de chakra. No había entrenado nada sobre fuerza-bruta-sobrehumana con Itachi, no podía, necesitaba de un entrenamiento especial, y saber que era exactamente, intente numerables veces, y lograba algo, pero no era el efecto deseado.

Mire mi puño y me sorprendí, eso más fuerza de lo que había logrado anteriormente, aun así salí rápidamente de mis pensamientos acerca de la fuerza. Tenía un hombre herido un poco más de lo que esperaba, ahora sí que no medí mi fuerza.

-¿Qué diablos hiciste mugre chicle masticado? –me grito Karin alarmada al ver a su compañero de equipo tirado en el suelo inconsientemente.

-Cállate mugre Zanahoria andante! No le pasa nada! – le dije gritando lo primero, no me gustaba que me gritaran, y nadie lo hacía, al menos no alguien que estuviera vivo.

-¿estará bien?—pregunto Suigetsu mientras levantaba la mano del cuerpo aguado de su compañero.

-si, solo que no sabía exactamente que tenía, solo lo desmaye –les explique.

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? –hablo un azabache que salía de una de las puertas de la posada, tenía múltiples áreas del cuerpo vendado, sobretodo la cabeza, que era lo que se agarraba en estos momentos.

-Sasuke-kun! Estas bien –grito Karin mientras lo abrazaba, pero el pelinegro había hecho un rápido movimiento en el que se había movido y la pelirroja fue a dar de panza al suelo, como si fuese un torero que acababa de dar una excelente toreada.

-hmnp…

-¿Qué diablos haces de pie? –le regañe no muy fuerte, aunque me gustaba la idea de gritar a todo pulmón, una enorme punzada hubiera atacado su cerebro xD muahaha!

-hmnp… yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, nunca acordamos que eras la líder.

-no soy "la líder" pero soy médico, y como médico estoy capacitada para ordenar medicamente a los que curo, y a ti ya te mediqué!

-hmnp… molestia! .

-a la cama! ¬¬

-y… chale* Sasuke… te manda… n.n-se burlo Suigetsu.

-¿quieres hacerle compañía? -.-

-yo estoy en perfecto estado n.n –dijo riendo el albino.

-eso se puede arreglar ^.^

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan! Con dos lesionados tenemos por hoy. ^.~

-bakkas – hablo el Uchiha al ver nuestra infantil discusión.

-llevemos a Juggo a la cama –hablo la pelirroja odiasa.

-aaa… -se quejo el inconsciente peli naranja al ser levantado bruscamente por Suigetsu y Karin.

-Con cuidado bola de soquetes! –les regañe dándole un golpe en la cabeza al de cabellos blancos. Este se llevo las manos a la cabeza y dejando caer al pobre Juggo al piso de un solo golpe después de ser soltado por la idiota pelirroja.

-Estupido Pez! –le regaño Karin, pero el desmayado ni siquiera se inmuto.

-¿a eso le llaman cuidado idiotas? –les grite y el Uchiha solo movió la cabeza negando por la gran "inteligencia" de su "gran" equipo.

-¿ya estás bien grandote? –pregunto Karin al peli naranja aun inconsciente

-no te va contestar Zanahora! No ves que esta Des-Ma-Ya-Do! -

-mmm! No te pregunte a ti! Animal!

-Kuso! ya callense! –grite a ambos!

-Gomene Sakura-san… -escuche una voz proveniente del piso.

Era Juggo que estaba sobándose un recién hecho chichón en la cabeza de tamaño jumbo, el pobre estaba sentado en el suelo con los pies en cazuelita como niño pequeño, muy al contrario que su físico.

-no importa Juggo, perdona por el golpe, no medí mi fuerza. –me disculpe.

-see.. pinche fuerza mata elefantes que te cargas chicle barato. –me dijo Karin dándome un pequeño manotazo en el hombro.

-puedo hacer que la gente te deje de decir zanahora, Zanahoria –le dije riendo maliciosamente.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Suigetsu inocentemente.

-de la misma forma que haría que te dejaran de decir dientes de tiburón, Suigetsu.

-aun no entiendo –dijo inocentemente.

-pff! Eres un idiota –re rindió Karin, que si había entendido mis palabras –Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué paso con el Akatsuki?

-Se auto exploto –contesto el Uchiha.

-¿Cómo que auto exploto? –pregunto Juggo, que aun seguía en el piso.

-se exploto a sí mismo, yo escape con ayuda de Manda. –contesto mientras se recargaba en una pared, aun no estaba del todo curado, sus huesos apenas horas habían sido soldados.

-mañana por la tarde saldremos –les dije –tenemos que estar a tiempo para llegar a la guarida.

Había cambiado el tema completamente.

-¿mañana? –preguntaron 3 de los 4, solo había faltado el Uchiha.

-si, saldré un rato, nos vemos luego –y salí de la posada sin rumbo fijo, solo quería salir.

No podía estar más tiempo con ellos, no podía disfrutar, y lo peor es que lo hacía, estar con ellos, sus risas, peleas, me recordaba a mi equipo con Itachi y Kisame, pero aun así no podía, no debía.

Me dolía disfrutar momentos con estas locas personas, y lo peor que me dolerá más cuando les tenga que dejar, no me importaría si solo las dejara atrás, me fuera y desapareciera de sus vidas.

Pero no solo las dejare, tal vez tenga que luchar a muerte.

Batirnos en duelo para defender mi vida y poderla conservar, para defender lo que quiero y mantenerlo.

Mis sentidos estaban completamente desconectados de toda señal de vida de este mundo, no escuchaba nada, aunque mis ojos podrían asegurar que no había mucho sonido en la intemperie, ya eran pasadas de las ocho de la tarde, las calles estaban vacías, una que otra persona por aquí y por allá, no había más que penumbra por la luz de luna, y una que otra casa con luz eléctrica.

Bostecé, más sin embargo sabía de sobra de que no tenía sueño, eso era lo último que sentiría mi cuerpo, faltaban cerca de dos días de viaje para terminar la misión, dos días de viaje para despedirme de ellos.

Dos días.

48 horas.

2880 minutos.

2880 minutos de 60 segundos cada uno; una cantidad realmente grande.

Muchos números, pero realmente nada.

Los segundos, minutos y horas no son realmente nada, solo son una cantidad para medir el tiempo.

-Aaa.. – dije antes de tropezar, aunque gracias a mi grandes reflejos y logre recuperar mi equilibrio, al igual que con la pequeña niña con la que había chocado por andar el planeta Sakura.

-lo siento señorita… -me dijo la pequeña.

-no hay problema, fue mi culpa –le dije

-usted es muy bonita, señorita…

-gracias… -le agradecí por el cumplido.

-pero no parece muy f…

-Nanaa! Entra a casa rápido! –grito una señora desde una cabaña que estaba cerca.

-lo siento señorita, mi madre me llama, me tengo que ir! Tenga! –me dio una linda cajita antes de salir corriendo hasta desaparecer.

Mire curiosa la pequeña cajita, era de color roja, en forma de estrellita, estaba realmente linda, así que me dispuse a abrirla.

Era un chocolate pequeño en forma de anillo.

Lo saque con sumo cuidado, pues se podría quebrar tan fácilmente. Dentro del aniño, había una pequeña notita, con el mismo cuidado la abrí y leí su interior.

"_El Amor es la Verdadera clave para florecer"_

Leí, una, dos, tres, cinco, diez, hasta quince veces la frase. No es como si fuera una galleta de esas de la fortuna, además, yo no sentía ese sentimiento, ¿o sí?

_Amor, no es una ciencia, pero entenderlo es más difícil que las matemáticas._

Reí por dentro al recordar esa frase que mi madre siempre decía refiriéndose a papá, pero decía que hay distintos tipos de amores, amor de amigos, amor de hermanos o hijos, amor de madre y el amor de la vida, aquel sentimiento que sientes cuando encuentras a una persona que aunque tenga mil defectos, la vez perfecta.

Mi cabeza era un embrollo, un nudo muy grande, de tal modo hasta llegar a desear que apareciera un hoyo negro y se tragara todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Esto pronto acabaría, y de nuevo regresando a los dos míseros días.

Volvería a ver a Itachi, y eso era Genial, sin contar a Kisame.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí? –me pregunto una voz, vi la silueta de una chica de coleta, Karin, sentada en una rama del árbol más frondoso del lugar.

-solo… daba un paseo –le conteste.

-deberías subir, esta rama tiene una vista bellísima. –me dijo dándole palmadas a la rama e invitándome a tomar asiento, hice lo que me pidió y brinque hasta la rama.

Y era cierto, frente a nosotras había uno de los paisajes más hermosos que puede haber en este mundo ninja, lleno de paz y tranquilidad, tan solo el sonido del viento chocando con los arboles y llevándose en un ritmo único algunas de sus hojas, una luna llena a lo alto reflejada en las cristalinas aguas del lago.

-es… hermoso…

-a mí también me gusto. –me dijo sonriendo, viendo el paisaje con una mirada dulce, como cuando una madre observa a su pequeño hijo acorrucado en sus brazos.

-Zanahoria…

-¿Qué pasa, chicle? –me contesto sin despegar un solo segundo la mirada del paisaje.

-¿Qué es el amor? –me atreví a preguntarle, era una de las tan pocas mujeres con las que me había topado, que preguntarle me daba cierta vergüenza, tal vez se burlara de mi, o le pareciera tonta, pero la preguntaba carcomía mi cabeza.

-El amor no es nada… -dijo de nuevo sin separar la vista de aquel bello cuadro de la naturaleza, ¿Cómo que no era nada? Se suponía que era… -… y a la vez lo es todo.

-¿todo y nada? –pregunte sin entender. -¿te has enamorado? –le pregunte con más confianza esta vez.

-tal vez… -me contesto de nuevo dejando tiempo -…lo más extraño del amor es que la mayoría de las veces no lo vez, por azares del destino lo tienes enfrente y no te das cuenta, o lo vez en otra persona.

-aaaa…

-¿a qué vienen las preguntas, chicle?

-simple curiosidad –le conteste.

-nos vemos después –me contesto Karin levantándose para irse, tomo una bolsa que estaba en el suelo y salió con la velocidad y sutileza que solo un ninja es capaz hasta desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

Me quede de nuevo sola, observando el bello paisaje hasta que mis parparos se fueron debilitando y poco a poco comenzaron a ceder, luchaban por cerrarse entre bostezos hasta que lo lograron.

.

.

.

-Despierta… Sakura… Despierta… -Escuche un voz… poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos, enfrente de mi estaba un chico de cabellos negros y tras la luz de la luna unos destellos azules resaltaban sus contornos.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunte.

-te quedaste dormida –me dijo como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo, y si, lo era, contando que estaba tan dormida que ni siquiera me percate de su presencia.

Vi a mí alrededor, aun era de noche.

-¿Qué horas son? –le pregunte.

-las 2 de la mañana, Karin estaba algo preocupada, me dijo que te vio muy rara hace horas. –Dijo con voz algo preocupada, cosa que me desconcertó, pero me hizo sonreír de manera involuntaria -¿estas bien?

-S-Si… solo que… -no pude terminar la frase, mis parparos de nuevo pesaron, sentí como si mis huesos hubieran desaparecido y caí como si fuera una gelatina.

.

.

.

De pronto todo fue negro, después azul, y poco a poco fue tomando color y forma. Un enorme árbol, probablemente el más grande y frondoso que allá visto en toda mi vida, con sus frondosas hojas verdes y brillantes.

Debajo del corría agua, y había una fuente, había también bastantes escaleras sin pasamanos. [Para los que hayan visto _Romeo_X_Juliet, _la cámara debajo del palacio, donde hay un árbol]

-_Kaii! –_dije haciendo un movimiento de manos, pero no paso nada, no estaba en un genjutsu, pero esto me parecía tan irreal, que no creí que fuera real.

Vi unas siluetas, exactamente dos y una más lejana. Me acerque con cuidado en pisar solamente los lugares más seguros, ya que había que cruzar un rio, no era para nada hondo, pero no me quería mojar.

Cuando me fui acercando me sorprendi por lo que vi, en una banca, sentados dos siluetas, dos siluetas que conocía más que bien, pero hacía años que no veía.

Ambas siluetas se pararon y después de pararon, pero nada fue comparado a cuando se voltearon, era…

…iguales a como los había visto…

…mis… padres.

-¿ma-mamá? ¿papá? –les pregunte con lagrimas en los ojos, a pesar de que todo era más irreal que nada, sentí que mis lagrimas eran tan real como el hecho de la tristeza y la alegría que sentía en este momento.

-Hija… estas… muy grande… -hablo mi madre mientras me abrazaba, y después mi padre nos abrazaba a ambos.

-Ya eres toda una señorita, Sakura…

-Enana! –grito mi hermano, tal como lo recordaba, no había cambiado nado, todos estaban igual que la última vez que salieron de casa y me dijeron que volverían pronto, aun conservaban su traje ANBU y sus mascaras puestas de lado.

-nee-chan! –le grite mientras correa y lo abrazaba.

-estoy muy confundida… ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? –les pregunte, ellos solo sonrieron.

Baje la cabeza, mis ojos se ocultaban tras mi fleco y podía ver su cara de desconcertó.

-¿Qué pasa hija? –me pregunto mi madre.

-Sakura-hime… ¿Qué te pasa chiquita? –me pregunto mi padre, solo se me escaparon unas lagrimas.

-yo… ¿no están decepcionados de mi? – Pregunte entre sollozos -¿no están decepcionados de que la ultima Haruno sea una Akatsuki? ¿No sienten asco de que su….

No pude terminar mi frase, toda mi familia estaba abrazándome.

-claro que no hija, jamás estaríamos decepcionados de ti, si esa fue su tu decisión, nosotros la respetamos.

-yo…

-Sakura, nosotros somos los que debemos disculparnos –hablo mi madre.

-te dejamos sola, sin un tipo de ayuda… -dijo mi padre.

-pero tu saliste sola enana… -me dijo mi hermano desordenándome el cabello. –además apuesto de que debes ser muy fuerte.

-te puedo patear el trasero, nee-chan –me reí, y todos se juntaron a mis risas.

-nunca estés triste hija, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo.

-te queremos…-me dijeron todos

De repente todos subieron por aquellas escaleras entrando al árbol, me dijeron adiós con las manos y desaparecieron dentro, un destello inundo todo el árbol dándole un toque más irreal.

De nuevo comencé a sentir la pesadez en mis parpados hasta todo volverse oscuro.

.

.

.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, pude sentir el viento en mi rostro y mis cabellos moverse al ritmo del viento que soplaba, aun era oscuro, no podía distinguir todo bien.

Trate de mover mis pies, pero no pude, mis manos se aferraron a lo primero que tocaron, supuse que era mi capa.

-Veo que has despertado… -me dijo la voz de… ¿Sasuke?

Entonces caí en cuenta de donde estaba.

Estaba en los brazos de Sasuke, me llevaba cargando mientras corría, y lo que mis manos tomaron fue la parte de arriba de su kimono, o algo así, me puse totalmente roja, pero para mi suerte, mis cabellos tapaban la mayoría de mi rostro.

-te desmayaste –me dijo como si supiera que era lo que quería saber.

Respire profundo para tomar aire, aun estábamos en el bosque, el ambiente estaba húmedo, lo que llego a mi olfato fue un toque de madera húmeda, pasto y algo más.

Un olor que inundo mis pulmones y después todo mi cuerpo.

Un aroma dulce, pero a la vez tosca, llena de misterio, pues no sabía que era realmente, pero si sabía de dónde venía, y eso la hacía más rara y embriagadora.


	13. Cap 11: Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 11: Reencuentro**

Pude ver como el viento movía sus rosados cabellos, haciéndolos danzar, pegando de vez en cuando en la parte abierta de mi yukata, y causándome un leve cosquilleo al tocar mi piel

Sentí de pronto que se empezó a mover, sus pies daban ligeros movimientos, y de repente como si se asustara se aferro a mi prenda, como sí no lo hiciera fuera a caer, la tome más fuerte repagándola hacía a mí, para que se diera cuenta de que eso no iba a pasar y que estaba completamente segura.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, aun no amanecía, por lo tanto no le pego la luz.

-Veo que has despertado… - le dije con toda la indiferencia que pude, pero a lo que yo mismo me escuche, no logre mucho.

Cuando termino de abrir los ojos se me quedo viendo, cosa que me provoco algo de hormigueo, tal vez ¿asco?

No, no era asco, era algo diferente, una sensación extraña, no sabía cómo describirla.

-te desmayaste –le dije, algo me decía que eso pasaba por su cabeza, pues de repente me comenzó a ver con cara de interrogación.

Una onda de aire volvió a aparecer, moviendo a mayor velocidad sus cabellos, llevándolos hasta mi cara.

Un hermoso olor se desprendía de ellos, un olor dulce y tierno, que en estos momentos la hacía ver indefensa, verla en mis brazos la veía como una niña, una hermosa niña que tenía que cuidar y proteger.

-gracias –me dijo con ternura y eterno agradecimiento.

-hmnp…. –solo le dije, no me atreví a decir otra cosa, por miedo o por lo que fuera.

Nunca había tenido la necesidad de decir ni explicar, aunque en estos momentos tenía ganas de hablar más, de preguntar, aunque mi mismo ego no me lo permitiera.

Trate de despejar mi mente, no me pare para nada, seguí mi paso.

No podía distraerme, no podía ni debía.

-creo que puedo caminar –me dijo, y yo la baje con cuidado hasta ponerla en una de las romas por dónde íbamos.

-¿segura que estas bien? –le pregunte.

-si, ya estoy bien, solo fue un leve desmayo.

-Sasukee-kun! Sasuke-kun! –escuche una voz alterada, seguida por otras dos presencias.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunte para que se calmara.

-nos siguen, tenemos que irnos al instante –hablo rápidamente y alterada.

-¿Quién nos sigue? –pregunto Sakura.

-Konoha –hablo ya más tranquila.

-hmnp…

No me gusto nada, lo más seguro que Konoha trajera un equipo de búsqueda, y conozco muy bien las fuerzas de esa aldea, no por nada es una de las más fuertes, y en búsqueda no se quedaban atrás.

-¿Qué hacemos?—pregunto Karin.

-es mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes, no nos conviene tener un enfrentamiento con Konoha –hablo Sakura levantándose al instante –saldremos ahora mismo.

-vamonos –les dije, y todos asintieron.

Salimos de esa aldea lo más rápido que pudimos.

No podía dejar que Konoha nos alcanzara, Sakura tenía razón, si eso pasaba habría un combate, y no me podía dar ese lujo; ya había tenido uno cuando quise salir de esa aldea, y no había sido fácil.

No es fácil dejar todo atrás.

Dejar al único amigo que había tenido en toda mi vida.

Salir como un cobarde, cuando nadie me viera, y como única testigo aquella luna, pero aun así nada me iba a detener, ni siquiera mi propia ex compañera de equipo… una de las personas más acercadas a mí.

Tener vínculos solo lastima, y eso era algo que había aprendido a lo largo de mi vida, primero con mi familia, mi hermano, mis dos únicos amigos y mi sensei.

-Nos siguen de cerca, Sasuke-kun –hablo Karin.

-¿Qué tan cerca, zanahoria? –hablo Sakura.

-noo… see –le contesto de repente, como si las cosas hubieran cambiado.

-¿Qué paso Zanahoria? –dijo esta vez Suiguetsu.

-Son varios, un equipo grande, ahí muchos chakras fuertes, y uno extraño, hay como 5 iguales –dijo como si no lo creyera.

-¿Naruto? –pregunto Sakura.

Aunque no sabía como ella, sabía eso exactamente, y tenía razón, no conocía a nadie más que trabajara tan bien el arte de los clones, y 5 no era un numero grande para ese cabeza hueca.

-¿Quién es Naruto? –pregunto Suigetsu.

-es un ninja de Konoha, el futuro sexto Hokage –dijo haciendo ese mismo gesto que hacía ese dobe.

-¿sabes? haciendo eso me das miedo -.-U–dijo Karin con una gota en la nuca por tan infantil gesto de la chica de ojos jades.

-Amargada –dijo la otra chica sacándole la lengua.

-mujeres ¬¬ -se quejo Suigetsu.

-no se puede vivir con ellas ni sin ellas –completo Juggo moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación.

-hmnp…

-¿Dónde están? –pregunte, pero al parecer nadie me entendió –Konoha

Karin regreso a su tarea, se concentro buscando el lugar de donde provenía ese chakra.

Me buscaban a mí, y lo sabía, en estos tres años nunca habían dejado de buscarme, sobretodo Naruto y Hikari.

-vienen hacia acá –dijo Karin

-no podemos dejar que nos encuentren –hablo Sakura

-en eso tienes razón, ¿pero qué hacemos? –dijo Suigetsu.

-Sasuke-kun! Chicle! Vayan adelantándose! Ya se que podemos hacer! –nos grito Karin.

-¿Qué? –grito Sakura

…-…-…-….-…-…-…-….-…-…-…

…Fin Sasuke Pov´s…

…-…-…-….-…-…-…-….-…-…-…

-¿Qué? –le grite a esa cabeza de Zanahora, ¿Qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer? No conocía mucho, o mejor dicho, nada, de las tropas o equipos de Konoha, pero no creo que sean débiles, además ella misma había dicho que eran varias, no iba a poder detenerlas ellas sola, pero aun así obedecí su mandato, Sasuke aun no estaba del todo convencido.

-hmnp…

-no te quedes allí –le grite y comencé a correr, no había tiempo que perder, y si Karin daba una solución, donde incluso pondría en peligro su vida, lo mejor era hacerle caso.

-vamonos! –me grito, ambos salimos del lugar a gran velocidad, estuvimos corriendo durante casi una hora, hasta un lugar más seguro.

-será bueno quedarnos un rato aquí –le grite, el iba a unos pocos metros atrás mío, y aun nos dirigíamos hasta el punto dado por Itachi.

-claro…

Nos paramos en ese lugar, me quede parada en una rama, no tenía una habilidad como la de Karin, pero algo me decía que este bosque estaba en mucho movimiento.

Sentía más de una presencia, demasiado lejana, pero aun así, se sentían.

Me relaje un rato, incluso me senté en la rama, y saque mi libro, mi álbum, lo abrí y comencé a hojearlo de nuevo, sonreí de vez en cuando al pasar por fotografías chistosas.

-¿Qué causa tanta gracia? –me pregunto Sasuke, que estaba en otra rama

-nada… solo recuerdos –le dije sin mirarlo.

Esta vez me detuve en una foto muy especial, era una donde estábamos Itachi y yo, no llevábamos las capas, esa vez íbamos de civil, se veía extrañamente bien, me recordó mucho a su pequeño hermano.

-ya llegamos! –me dijo Karin cuando apareció frente a mí, rápidamente aguarde el álbum y me puse de pie.

Sasuke también apareció frente a nosotros, que se había mantenido en una rama de otro árbol, y seguidos de Karin, Juggo y Suigetsu.

-¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? –les pregunte

-desviamos la presencia de Sasuke, es a él a quien buscan –hablo Karin seria, como nunca la había visto, ni siquiera cuando la vi por primera vez.

-hmnp… -"dijo" Sasuke.

-¿Qué hicieron exactamente? –les volví a preguntar.

-hicimos que pajaros llevaran la fragancia de Sasuke por todos lados, confundiendo al enemigo. –hablo Juggo.

-pero ahí otro problema, eso solo fue una distracción, Konoha a aumentado en número más de 500 veces.

-kggrr –escuche como Sasuke crugía la boca y también sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, nada estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

-debemos movernos rápido –nos instruyo Karin –Konoha se mueve más rápido.

-falta un día de camino –hable con los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados- la reunión es mañana.

-¿y si acabamos con Konoha? –hablo Suigetsu

El solo hecho de pensar en atacar a Konoha me ponía los nervios de punta, eso no era algo que mi ética me iba a permitir.

Tal vez fuera una ninja de rango S, aunque no estuviera en ningún libro bingo, y muchísimo más aunque no me consideraran una ninja, pues no portaba una banda, al igual que Hebi.

Formaba parte de Akatsuki, y eso no era algo que me avergonzaba.

Pero atacar a Konoha, y no tanto a Konoha, al Kyuubi, era algo que de solo pensarlo hacía que el pecho me doliera.

Para mí no era solo un monstruo con 9 colas, un demonio, tengo presente que solo lo conocí un día, pero ese día, me di cuenta de la gran persona que vivía detrás de esas colas.

Me hizo sentir que tenía un amigo, un nuevo amigo, pocas veces podía hacer amigos, y para mí, el era uno grande, aunque yo para el tal vez no sea mucho, solo una forastera del lugar que encontró en un viaje.

Y peor aún, una miembro de Akatsuki, la organización que desea su Biju y su merte.

-No estamos aquí para acabar con Konoha –hablo Sasuke –tengo mis objetivos, y Konoha no es uno de ellos!

-Entonces sigamos! Tenemos camino por recorrer –les dije a todos.

Durante todo el camino, no tuvimos problema alguno, Karin, Juggo y Suigetsu habían hecho un excelente trabajo con las trampas, así que los había tenido bastante ocupados, habíamos dormido unas horas sin problemas, y a la mañana siguiente continuamos, ya solo estábamos a cerca de 15 minutos corriendo del lugar donde era el encuentro.

Entre más nos acercábamos en seño de Sasuke se iba frunciendo más y más, su concentración era máxima, sus puños al igual que el día anterior iban cerrados, estaba preocupado, pero a la vez sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y odio.

Karin iba más preocupada de lo normal, no había abierto la boca en todo el camino, su cerebro se concentraba en el camino, en Sasuke y en su radar, iba totalmente alerta.

Juggo y Suigetsu mantenían sus rostros normales, o al menos eso aparentaban.

Yo suspire, estaba a punto de cumplir mi misión, de cambiar -bueno, la palabra correcta era volver- al bando donde pertenecía.

Tenía cierta emoción, volvería a ver a Itachi!

Eso me emocionaba, hacía ya 14 días completos que no lo veía, era algo realmente bueno, no me había separado de él más de una hora en los últimos casi siete años, y ahora baya que lo extrañaba, al igual que al idiota de Kisame.

Incluso podía decir que ya extrañaba los dangos, eso ya es costumbre.

-Sasukeee! –escuche de repente un grito que me saco de mis pensamientos, Sasuke enterro su Katana en medio del chico y desapareció en un "pufff"

-¿Qué era eso? –pregunto Karin

… - dije casi en puro pensamientos.

-¿Ese era Naruto? –pregunto Suigetsu en burla –no parece muy fuerte!

-te derrotaría en 10 minutos –le dije

-haha! Si como no

-no lo derrotaría en 10 minutos –dijo Sasuke –serian menos de 5 minutos

-hahaha! –se empezó a reír Karin –muero por ver eso.

De una forma u otra, el ambiente tenso se había retirado del lugar, el tema de terror había sido remplazado incluso por carcajadas, hasta mias.

Aunque lo que más me sorprendió fue que hasta Sasuke defendiera a Naruto. A la mejor no era el señor cubo de hielo después de todo.

Incluso pudiera tener sentimientos buenos, después de todo, no siempre fue así.

Me abofetee mentalmente por pensar eso.

Está bien que estuviera guapo, pero no sentía nada más por él, lo de la noche anterior simplemente había sido un loco sueño, aunque no comúnmente te levantas de un sueño en los brazos de alguien.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar, podía incluso sentir la presencia de Kisame, la di Itachi aun no, pero la del cara de pez ya.

Me adelante hasta enfrente de Sasuke, que hasta ahora, el se había mantenido al frente, estábamos por llegar, no faltaba mucho, no más de un par de kilómetros.

Pronto el bosque se fue acabando, dejándonos en una muralla, era una enorme construcción, donde desde lejos se podía apreciar un gran ninja que portaba, al igual que yo, la capa negra con nubes rojas, en su espalda iba una enorme espada envendada.

Conforme nos fuimos acercando, bajamos la velocidad.

La cara de Sasuke ahora daba terror, veía a mi compañero como si lo quisiera matar.

Me adelante y me puse a su lado, le sonreí y me devolvió el gesto, y ambos miramos a los 4 integrantes de Hebi.

-Hola Kisame –le salude

-Feliz Cumple, Sakura-chan! –me dijo con una sonrisa, una burlona sonrisa, pero no esperaba más de él.

-Gracias, SushiiTo! –le dije "de cariño"

-pero no hay regalo, estoy enojado! –me dijo haciendo un puchero e inflando los cachetes.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunte con gracia, Hebi solo nos miraba con gracia, por tales gestos.

-no te despediste!

-pff! – suspire –infantil! –le dije mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-De aquí en adelante, solo Uchiha Sasuke puede pasar –hablo Kisame con esa voz que solo usaba cuando se ponía serio, había cambiado totalmente a la de un rato.

…-…-…-….-…-…-…-….-…-…-…

…Fin del Cap…

…-…-…-….-…-…-…-….-…-…-…

**Lo sé, este es un capi algo corto, pero empezó narrado por Sasuke, fue algo diferente, pero ocupaba que empezara así, aunque al final termino por Sakura.**

**Si hare uno que esté completamente narrado por Sasuke, tal vez de este al otro!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, espero subir cap ´pronto!**

**Y también aprovecho el momento y el medio para agradecer todos sus reviews, los que han puesto a la historia en favoritos así como en alerta!**

**Y pues como ya saben! Ya empezaron las clases hace mucho! Pero he estado subiendo caps porque han dejado Reviews, espero seguir recibiendo! **

**Y uuu!**

**Ya se acerca la pelea! **

**¿Qué pasara? Ni yo see!**

**Ok no ¬¬ si se! Pero no les diré! xD **

**Lo sé! Soy mala! xD**

**MaGy-Souh!**


	14. Cap 12: Muerte

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 12: Muerte**

-De aquí en adelante, solo Uchiha Sasuke puede pasar –hablo fiero Kisame, sonreí, verlo así era totalmente raro, me causaba cierta gracia que ese bakka parlanchín fuera el mismo que tenía a un lado.

-hmnp… -fue toda la respuesta que recibió por parte del azabache.

Este paso por nosotros, como si nos ignorara olímpicamente, pero vi que sus ojos no se separaban de mi, ni tampoco los míos de él.

Fue como una majestuosa cámara lenta, donde el contacto visual no se perdió, pasó a más de tres metros de mí, aunque abría jurado que no era tanto, al menos en ese momento no me pareció.

Todo fue tan rápido y tan lento, baya que perderse en esos ojos negros era realmente fácil.

Pude ver una enorme sonrisa, ok no, una sonrisa no, más bien una estúpida mueca, una estúpida y sexy mueca, que se marcaba en su cara y dejaba ver sus dientes.

Pero lastima -para mí- fui sacada de ese paraíso personal por otra sonrisa, y esta era todo lo contrario a la primera, la de Kisame, que se había percatado de mis "5 segundos en mi Paraíso Personal"

Hice una mueca de asco y le saque la lengua a mi azulino compañero.

Ahora… regresando a la realidad…

Vi a Karin, Suigetsu y Juggo, ambos permanecían justo como hace no más de 30 segundos, de hecho no se habían movido un milímetro, mucho menos separar los pies del suelo que pisaban, o más bien techo, ya que nos encontrábamos en una especie de techo, o muralla, lo que fuera, estaba por debajo de mis cosas prioritarias en estos momentos.

-creo que podemos tener un poco de acción –hablo burlón Kisame, que estudiaba con detenimiento a los tres chicos de hebi.

-no creo que esos hayan sido los planes –le dije aburrida, no tenía ganas de pelear, no ahora que había podido evitar toda pelea, encuentro, discusión o combate durante los últimos 14 días.

-bueno, si, son un poquito diferentes… -dijo como niño pequeño, pero aun con esa sonrisa sádica.

-… -no dije nada, pero movi mis manos, en señal que continuara con lo que iba a decir.

-"si ellos atacan, defiéndete" –hablo imitando, muy mal por cierto, la voz de Itachi

-eso no será mucho problema… -hablo Suigetsu - …Kisame-sempai

-y yo que quería evitar problemas –dije resignada, bostece y tome mi asiento, bueno, no exactamente un asiento. O… ¿el suelo se puede considerar asiento? Si la respuesta es sí, pues entonces si tome asiento.

-¿Qué me enseñaras, Suigetsu? –hablo Kisame, creo que al parecer ya se conocían, pero no le tome mucha importancia – tu espada no es más que una porquería –le dijo con repulsión, con veneno, escupiéndolo, cosa que me causo gracias, al igual que la cara de enojo de "Sui-kun"

Por lo que había visto últimamente Suigetsu quería esa espada casi o tal vez más que a su propia vida, no por nada su hoja estaba completamente impecable, afilada a mil por ciento, y parecía que acaba de ser fabricada, demasiado trabajo puesto solo en un arma.

-Samehada pronto será mía –hablo el albino riendo macabramente, incluso Karin se le había quedado viendo feo.

-no me hagas reír niñito! –rio esta vez Kisame de una forma igualmente macabra, definitivo, ambos parecían sacados de la misma caja de música, además que su forma era muy similar; su voz y forma de hablar y sus notorias deformaciones humanas combinadas con un animal marino.

-sensei, no tendré piedad alguna contigo – hablo tomando su espada.

-no deberías de pelear, cara de pez –le regaño Karin.

-no te metas, zanahoria –le respondió abruptamente.

-no deberías pelear, Kisame –le advertí a mi compañero

-no eres mi madre, Saku-chan –me contrasto a mí con burla

-si mueres no moveré ni un milímetro tu cadáver –le dije fingiendo resignación, y me cruce de brazos.

Me concentre totalmente en tratar de sentir el chakra de los dos hermanos Uchihas, pero no sentía nada, ni un poquito de aumento de chakra ni nada por el estilo.

Sentía débilmente, demasiado débil cabe decir la presencia de Sasuke, que con cada segundo pasaba, su presencia se desvanecía, hasta quedar casi nula, al igual que otra que conocía muy bien, la de Itachi.

Continúe con mis fallidos intentos de seguir la supuesta pelea. Era como si no se moviera, no había habido nada que indicase que en ese momento había una pelea a no más de un kilometro de distancia.

Eso ayudaba, a mi sistema nervioso, claro, ya que en parte este momento me había carcomido los nervios hace nada, bueno, ahora también, es decir, el resultado de la pelea.

Si iba a ser una pelea a muerte, era lógico que alguien debiera ganar, y por lógica, si alguien gana, alguien pierde, y al ser un combate a muerte, estaba predicho que _uno de los dos debía morir._

Y eso era lo peor, lo que odiaba, lo que jamás quería que pasara, y lo que si pudiera, lo evitaría a toda costa.

Pero no se podía evitar, por más que quisiera esta era una pelea entre hermanos que nadie podía evitar, y eso era lo que me hacía sentir inútil el no poder evitar ni siquiera una pelea.

Para mí, ¿Quién debía ganar?

Hace más de dos semanas mi respuesta fuera solida y completamente firme: Itachi.

Y no es que en estos momentos no quisiera que Itachi fuera el que ganara, al contrario, me encantaría que el ganara, pero a la vez no quisiera que Sasuke muriera.

E ahí el defecto de mi respuesta, aunque más que defecto, vulnerabilidad!

Este último tiempo, había sentido un extraño –muy extraño- cariño por el hermano menor de mi casi hermano mayor, Itachi.

Incluso tuve un sueño demasiado extraño donde mis padres me hablaban.

En definitiva, mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas, no literalmente, pero así sentía.

Como si en estos momentos me dijeran: _Haruno Sakura, tienes derecho a traer a la vida a un familiar, ¿a quien escoges?_

No podría decidir entre escoger la vida de mi madre, la de mi padre e incluso la de mi hermano mayor, cada uno tenía un lugar muy importante y diferente en mí, pero no se puede escoger solo uno.

Mo golpee la cabeza, debía concentrarme, no estar divagando en cosas sin sentido en mi mente.

Después de recapacitar al tiempo y espacio donde estaba, me concentre en la ya empezada pelea entre ambos miembros de la niebla, dos grandes espadachines.

Ya tenían varios minutos peleando, pero en ese momento solo escuche un crujido, el crujir de ambas espadas blandirse y batirse.

La cara de Karin era de miedo, y no solo Karin, incluso Juggo estaba un poco más alterado que los demás.

-Has mejorado mucho, Suigetsu –dijo Kisame –ya no eres aquel bobalicón llorón.

-y a ti te hace falta entrenamiento, sensei –se burlo el menos –a tu máquina le hace falta aceite.

Suspire, también son igual de idiotas.

La pelea continuo, estaba interesante, un taijutsu combinado con peleas a espadas, ambos en circunstancias justas.

-Calmate Samehada, se que ya quieres estar conmigo –dijo riendo Suigetsu, ya que la enorme espada estaba por deshacerse de las vendas y mostrar su forma original.

-dice que tu chakra apesta! –se burlo de nuevo el azul.

-ya quisieras, sensei. –le contesto en su pelea de palabras. –¿nunca has escuchado ese dicho? El alumno siempre supera al maestro…

-aun te falta mucho para llegar a mi nivel, bakka

-aun así, Zabuza-sempai era mucho mejor que tu –se burlo.

¿Quién era Zabaza? Algo me decía que había escuchado hablar de él.

-si ese idiota fuera más fuerte que yo no estuviera 5 metros sobre tierra; aunque para el debió de haber sido un honor morir en manos de el gran ninja copia.

-solo tuvo un error de cálculo –lo defendió.

-un error de cálculo que le costó la vida.

De nuevo sus espadas se blandieron y ambos se repusieron por culpa del impacto 5 metros atrás y dejando marcas en la tierra.

Después de mucho tiempo más luchando, espada con espada, se separaron, y cinco segundos después, ya estaban otra vez pegados, pero ahora había un ligero cambio, Suigetsu había tenido un pequeño fallo en esta ocasión.

Samehada estaba peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Suigetsu.

-Suigetsu-bakka! –grito Karin, Kisame se había distraído una decima de segundo, tiempo que no había sido desaprovechado por el albino para salir del aprieto donde se encontraba.

La pelirroja de Hebi estaba casi sobre Kisame cuando yo aparecí frente a ella y freno al instante.

-lo siento, esta pelea es de ellos –le conteste, ella solo frunció el seño y maldijo en un susurro apenas audible. –Tengo mucha pereza, así que evitemos esta pelea –le dije bostezando.

- ¿es que acaso me tienes miedo, Pelo de Chicle? –me dijo con sosaña, no planeaba caer en su "trampa verbal" pero tampoco iba a dejarla entrometerse en la pelea.

Aunque no quisiera que se efectuara estos combates ni nada, pero tenía un bando al que defender.

-¿miedo? ¿a una zanahoria andante? No me hagas reir! –le dije burlándome de ella completamente.

Crujió sus dientes y los nudillos de sus manos, su seño también se había fruncido, todo era digno de una fotografía.

-vas a morir! Rosita! –me dijo con coraje y burla a mi nuevo apodo, que sinceramente, no me gustaba

-no lo creo! –dije mientras esquivaba 5 kunais que habían sido lanzados al instante, no había tenido que utilizar ninguna de mis habilidades ninja para esquivarlos.

-¿eso es todo? ¿así es como te bañas de grandeza? –le pregunte burlándome de sus habilidades.

-uchh!

Estuvo cerca de 5 minutos esperando un ataque, un golpe, un kunai, un shuriken, lo que fuera, pero nada de eso llego, simplemente estuve parada sin hacer nada, y después regrese a sentarme donde había estado hace 5 minutos.

Kisame y Suigetsu habían cambiado su lugar de pelea, entre tanto golpe y patada, habían terminado peleando a unos 100 metros, solo se escuchaban los golpes de sus respectivas armas.

Trate de volver a concentrarme en la pelea, ahora ya se sentía que había un combate, pero muy levemente.

Karin también se sentó junto a Juggo, ambos permanecían quietos y en silencio.

-hhh –fue lo más cercano a un sonido por parte de Karin, como si algo la hubiera sorprendido.

Ella tenía una mejor habilidad que la mía en rastreo de chakra, muy probablemente ella pudiera seguir a la perfección la pelea. Pude sentir algo de celos por mi parte hacía ella, pues yo no podía sentir tan claramente el chakra como ella lo podía hacer.

Su cara era algo de preocupación, y en ese momento pude sentir una mayor cantidad de chakra por parte del lugar de la pelea, probablemente hubieran estado en puro genjutsu, una batalla de ilusiones.

Pero al parecer ahora entraban a un combate en ninjutsu y taijutsu.

Una gran explosión estallo cerca del lugar, y los tres fijamos la vista al lugar donde provenía.

Juggo y Karin se movilizaron al lugar de donde provenía, así que decidí seguirlos.

Antes de llegar a la zona, atravesamos un bosque, que parecía que acababa de ser atacado por un tornado, había bastantes ranuras en el piso, arboles caídos y ramas tiradas por todo el suelo. Todo un completo desastre.

Al llegar a la explosión, estaban los dos ninjas tirados en el suelo, me apresure a ver como estaba Kisame, que tenia demasiadas quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.

No estaba muerto, pero por su estado, no le faltaba mucho, su cuerpo no era como el de Suigetsu, que con toda el agua que en ese momento le suministraba Karin, podía recuperarse, el de él era un tanto diferente.

-cha –me dijo entrecortado –si un …

-cierra el pico tiburón, hay que curarte –le dije regañándolo.

–dijo levantando débilmente su mano, donde posaba una cámara.

-¿Qué…? –trate de preguntar.

-no .tes… solo .. –me dijo, y asi fue, la tome, pero rápidamente la deje en el suelo y comencé a sanar sus heridas.

No iba a ser fácil, eran demasiado profundas, además de multiples cortes por parte de la espada de su oponente.

-no … -me dijo de nuevo con voz apenas audible.

No necesitaba ser médico para saber que estaba en sus últimos momentos, en ese momento empezó a llover y con mi ayuda lentamente se puso de pie, tomo su espada y camino lentamente hasta donde estaban Suigetsu, Karin y Juggo.

Apenas podía, pero al final llego hasta su destino, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que iba a hacer, pero le dio la espada al albino, cosa que nos sorprendió a todos, incluso al mismo Suigetsu.

-sensei…

-creo que después de todo… podre morir como uno… de los espadachines de la niebla… -hablaba lenta y pausadamente, estaba segura que estaba usando toda su reserva de chakra. –Suigetsu, según las normas de la aldea de la niebla… me has vencido en combate… por lo tanto te has ganado a Samehada…

-sensei…

-Kismame… -dije tristemente

-Sayonara… Sakura-chan…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de casi caer al suelo, pero lo alcance antes de que todo su cuerpo se estrellara.

Cheque sus signos vitales, y estaba muerto.

Una ola de tristeza me invadió, Kisame había muerto.

Ciertamente aun no lo podía creer.

Puse su cuerpo en el suelo, y lo cristalice con chakra, y todo desapareció en medio segundo.

El me lo había pedido, que cuando el muriera, hiciera eso con su cuerpo, y después de esta muerte tan digna de un shinobi, no dársela seria un insulto no cumplir su ultimo deseo.

_["A los ninjas no se les mide según hayan vivido, sino como hayan muerto, no importa lo que haga en la vida, es los que hace antes de morir lo que muestra su valia"]_

A pesar de haber sido todo un asesino durante su vida, que había traicionado a su aldea, haber matado a sus camaradas.

Se había unido a Akatsuki, una de las organizaciones más peligrosas de la historia de este mundo Shinobi, Kisame había muerto como todo un ninja.

La línea que tachaba su protector en ese momento era lo de menos, su muerte había sido algo que no muchos ninjas que habían sido fieles a sus aldeas por toda su vida.

La lluvia había dejado de caer, es como si solo hubiera sido la tristeza del cielo por la muerte de un compañero.

**u.u!**

**Aquí les traje un nuevo capi!**

**El siguiente probablemente sea algo corto, pero va a ser completamente narrado por Sasuke-kun!**

**Y aaa!**

**Kisame murió! **

**A mí que me caía tan bien!**

**Espero que dejen muchos reviews! La semana que viene estaré mas ocupada, con eso del desfile, una obra de teatro y varios eventos, así que espero subir pronto, no se preocupen, de una semana no pasa.**

**Magy-Souh**


	15. Cap 13: Se acabo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 13: Se acabo**

Llegar al lugar del encuentro no fue difícil, menos con Sakura, que nos había guiado hasta el lugar, pero aun así no entendía completamente bien el todo del nada.

¿Qué hacía una chica como Sakura con mi hermano? ¿Era su amante?

Si era así, cabía admitir que mi estupido hermano siempre había tenido un excelente gusto por las mujeres, pues curiosamente sus parejas siempre habían sido hermosas, inteligentes y bien proporcionadas, una combinación casi inexistente. [ ¬¬ ]

Sakura no era una excepción, era bonita, fuerte e inteligente, y qué decir de las proporciones.

No supe cómo, pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vi la silueta escondida tras una densa oscuridad, era la silueta de la persona que más había odiado durante toda mi putrefacta vida: Itachi Uchiha.

El asesino de mi padre, de mi madre, mis tíos, primos, de todos, un asesino al que antes llamaba "aniki" y era mi persona más querida, mi propio hermano mayor.

La persona que me hizo odiar este mundo con todas mis ganas, la que destruyo mi feliz infancia y la persona a la que le guardo más odio y rencor en este mundo.

Como era posible que una persona que quise tanto, hasta el grado de considerarlo la mejor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, de un día para otro llegar a odiarlo como yo lo hago.

-hola… ototo-bakka… - me saludo, o al menos lo intento.

-hmnp… no estoy aquí para platicar! –le dije alzando el tono de mi voz.

Había pasado toda mi vida esperando este momento, planeándolo como el día en que ferozmente mataría a mi hermano, en una sangrienta pelea, donde lo haría sufrir cada gota de sangre y lagrimas que derrame, sacaría todo ese coraje que le tenía al mundo desquitadme con la única persona que tenía la culpa… ¿y ahora qué?

¿Quería sentarse a platicar mientras tomábamos té con galletas recién horneadas?

¿Estaba de broma?

-no creo que tengamos mucha prisa… al menos yo no; ¿o tan pronto quieres morir? –me dijo con burla.

-hmnp..

-sigues careciendo de odio… ototo-kun… no me has odiado lo suficiente…

-¿aun piensas que no te odio? He pasado los últimos años de mi vida entrenando, incluso estuve decidido a dar mi cuerpo, solo para aprovechar este momento; ¿y tú que has hecho? ¿Jugar a los novios?

-¿esas no son muchas palabras en una sola oración. Hermanito? –me pregunto con burla, era un completo idiota.

-déjate de juegos… vamos al grano… tu muerte…. –le dije enojado.

Hasta estos momentos solo había visto su silueta, poco a poco fue saliendo de la oscuridad en la que se mantenía… no era muy diferente a como lo recordaba…

El seguía igual, su cara, sus marcas de nacimiento, era menos alto de lo que recordaba, pero probablemente porque la última vez que lo vi, y que había tenido tiempo para notar todo eso no tenía más de 8 años…

Hace más de 7 años…

Solo me basto ver esa estúpida capa que llevaba para recordar de nuevo lo que era, era el maldito que había acabado con todo.

Camino lentamente hasta sentarse en una silla que parecía una especie de trono, sus manos iban por dentro de sus mangas, poco a poco abrió poco a poco los ojos, y en ellos vi odio, vi los mismos ojos que vi el día en que se fue de Konoha, los ojos de odio, tan rojos como el vino, como si estuvieran llenos de sangre, la sangre de toda mi familia…

Eso era lo que yo veía en mis ojos, la sangre, la sangre que yo no evite que se derramara, y cada que los veía reflejados, me recordaba lo débil y patético que alguna vez fui.

Cerré lentamente mis parparos, y para cuando los abrí ya reflejaban la mayor herencia de los Uchihas, su mayor muestra de poder: el Sharingan, en su más desarrollada extensión, el Mangekyo.

-veo que no solo has conseguido tu Sharingan… si no que también el Mangekyo Sharingan… eso me ayudara más.

-callate y peleemos! –le grite mientras lanzaba un Kunai, por supuesto que lo esquivo fácilmente, y una pequeña pelea entre kunais y Shurikens empezó al instante.

Una muerte tras otra, lo mate varias veces, lo tuve a mis pies otro sin fin, pero todas no eran más que ilusiones, imágenes creadas por mi propio cerebro de la mano con el más fuerte poder ocular que conocía: el Sharingan.

Solo veía como sus ilusiones se rompían, como sus ojos se volvían completamente negros y de su boca salían cuervos como si fueran alimañas, y todo acaba ahí, regresábamos al principio, el sentado en su silla y yo enfrente de él, parado como si nada hubiese pasado y nada de lo que recordaba hubiera pasado, y así era, tan solo obras del genjutsu.

-Disimular que te mate y luego las aves –le dije—es el mismo genjutsu que usaste antes.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –me pregunto –esto no ha terminado, pero te escucho

-te lo diré una vez más… -le dije, y medio segundo después, tenía mi katana traspasando su cuerpo tras él. –cuando mataste a todos los del clan, mencionaste la existencia de otra persona, entonces ese miembro Uchiha que no mataste era un cómplice, tu solo no puedes matar a todos los de la fuerza policial… -le explique, aunque más que una explicación, era una declaración que él no tenía el suficiente poder para eliminar a todo el clan más fuerte del país del fuego.

-¿así que eso es lo que crees? –me dijo, aunque no lo vi, con una media sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Quién es? –le pregunte, espere por su respuesta, y al ver que no llegaba, encaje más mi katana y removiéndola.

-Uchiha Madara –no lo podía creer, ¿me estaba timando?

-uno de los fundadores de Konoha, el primer hombre en utilizar el Mangekyo Sharingan –me explico

-¿fundador? –Dije con odio por sus mentiras –ese hombre hace tiempo que ya murió, ¿te estás burlando de mí? –le grite

-Madara está vivo, está más cerca de lo que crees –dijo muy seguro, como si no fuese una mentira.

-ya deja de burlarte de mí! –le volví a gritar

-para sobrevivir, nos aferramos a todo lo que sabemos y entendemos, y lo llamamos realidad –me explico como si fueran clases de historia ninja o matemáticas – pero el conocimiento el el entendimiento son ambiguos, la realidad puede ser una ilusión, todos los humanos son así, ¿no es ese otro punto de vista?

-¿Qué intentas decirme? –le pregunte.

-que el supuesto que Madara está muerto, es ilusión tuya. Así como asumiste que yo era buen hermano mayor…

Hay caí en otra de sus ilusiones, pero no una cualquiera, una de recuerdo, cuando era pequeño y vivía feliz con oka-san y oto-san, y también aniki era bueno… para después pasar a la tormentosa noche del día en que mi familia murió, toda, incluyendo mi hermano, porque ya no era el hermano que conocía.

-¿Qué paso esa noche? –Me pregunte a mi mismo –era tan inocente, que pensé que todo era una ilusión, que estaba atrapado en un horrible genjutsu. Quería creer eso. ¡Pero era la cruda Realidad!

De todo el coraje que había en mi se formo en mi puño un enorme Chidori, el sonido del centellar de las aves inundo toda la habitación así como la luz de aquel poderoso relámpago.

-¡Mis ojos no son los mismos del pasado! –le grite estallando mi técnica al sentido contrario de donde estaba Itachi –Mi Sharingan puede ver a través de los Genjutsus!

Mi técnica fue a dar justo a centímetros de la cabeza de Itachi.

-Éstas hablando con tanta confianza, pero esta vez te tomare en serio. –y el Itachi al que anteriormente había enterrado mi katana, había desaparecido junto con todo el escenario, solo había sido otro genjutsu, pero ahora sabía ver cuando era real, y cual no.

-¿Por qué no terminamos esta payasada? –le dije

-es mejor estar seguros –me dijo –Sasuke, tus ojos todavía no son los mismo que los mios –un recuerdo vino, mis ojos tenían tres comas, y los de él eran completamente diferentes –entonces no pudiste matar a tu amigo más cercano

Más que pregunta, eso era una completa afirmación.

-¿te has atrevido a aparecer ante mí con esa determinación tan débil? –no había ningún sentimiento marcado en su rostro, ni siquiera burla.

Se levanto de la silla y camino algunos pasos hacía mí.

-entonces trata de matarme con tu mangekyo Sharingan –le dije -¿o es tan difícil probar tu capacidad en contra de mi?

-Mangekyo Sharingan, este ojo es muy especial, en el momento en que se despierta todo se vuelve oscuridad, y mientras se use sellado es mayor.

-¿a qué te refieres? –le pregunte.

-con el tiempo, el mangekyo Sharngan pierde su luz…

-¿Quién demonios es Madara? –mientras hablaba, sus ojos cambiaban de forma, ahora las aspas se habían engrosado y el negro abundaba más que el rojo.

-el primer hombre en usar estos ojos para controlar al Kyuubi, el hombre inmortal que es mi compañero y mentor, el único en descubrir y perfeccionar el otro secreto del Mangekyo Sharingan

-¿el otro secreto del Mangekyo Sharingan? ¿es otro poder oculto para controlar al Kyuubi? –pregunte.

-si un secreto más, el secreto más importante…. –pero no continuo.

-dejame contarte la verdadera historia de los Uchihas… Hace tiempo, Madara tenía un hermano pequeño… -mientras hablaba, nos transportábamos a otra especie de dimensión, todo nuestro entorno había cambiado…

Y fue ahí cuando me conto la ultima verdad sobre el Mangekyo Sharingan y la verdadera historia tras la guerra, pero sobretodo, el secreto para crear el Mangekyo Sharingan Perfecto.

-Madara es un perdedor –dijo al terminar su relato –el no es digno en convertirse en el mejor de los Uchihas, yo soy quien sobrepasara a Madara y seré el ninja más poderoso –hablo apretando los puños –y ahora por fin podre obtener el poder para sobrepasar a Madara…. SASUKE! TU ERES MI NUEVA LUZ! Tienes mis nuevos ojos!

-kgrr –crugí los dientes, no podía creer del todo todavía lo que pasaba.

-el Clan ha sido así desde tiempos remotos, Sasuke! Desde que naciste, fuiste inevitablemente vinculado a este destino manchado de sangre! –grito mientras unas llamas rojas me rodeaban –ahora ven hermanito! ¿Debería matarte y liberarte de ese destino? ESTE ES EL VERDADERO VINCULO DE LOS HERMANOS UCHIHA!

Pronto volvimos al comienzo, el de nuevo sentado, y yo enfrente.

Comenzamos a pelear de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta que me acorralo y me saco un ojo, el dolor era el peor que había sentido en mi vida, mucho peor que la marca de maldicón de Orochimaru, peor que todas mis batallas juntas.

Con mi único ojos veía depositaba mi otro ojo a un tubo sellado, pero pronto esa ilusión se perdió, pero el dolor no se había ido, a pesar de ser solo una ilusión, aun sentía ese dolor.

-Finalmente ha llegado! El momento de cumplir con mi objetivo… -dije preparándome para comenzar a pelear de verdad.

La pelea paso a ser más ninjutsu y taijutsu después de eso, sacando a flote técnicas como el Amaterasu y la mayor perfección de mi Chidori, mi transformación máxima que me daba la marca de la maldición.

-Ototo-bakka! –me dijo

Esas palabras me caían como baldes llenos de agua fría, me recordaban mi niñez…

…como aquel día, ese en especial, que regresaba de entrenar y había tomaba una pequeña desviación, hasta ese entonces y después de la muerte de mis padres había vivido en un pequeño apartamento cerca del centro de la ciudad, pero solo ese día me había atrevido a regresar a la casa de mis padres, mi casa, la que en ese entonces compartía con la persona que tenía enfrente.

Incluso podía recordar el cansancio y mi agitada respiración que aumentaba a cada paso a la casa principal del barrio, ni siquiera me había inmutado por las cintas amarillas de precaución que albergaba la puerta, dando asentimiento de que era una escena de crimen, tras esas puertas habían muerto personas.

También recuerdo que ese día estaba lloviendo, una fuerte tormenta caía desde los cielos.

Abrí la puerta y camine lentamente hasta pasar a la sala, en ese momento ni siquiera me percate te todo el polvo que cubría los contados muebles del lugar, las telarañas que corrían por los techos y las esquinas, todo el lugar era completamente desierto, como si de una casa del terror se tratase.

Un relámpago había iluminado todo por dos segundos, dejando ver como una gota de agua se escapaba entre las paredes y seguidos de un fuerte trueno.

Pero en ese momento nada de eso me importo, mis pies me llevaron hasta cierto punto, lugar donde estaban marcadas a gis blanco sobre el piso las siluetas de dos personas y manchas de sangre atravesaban de lado a lado.

Las miraba con tristeza, y en ese momento no pude más, tras otro relámpago, que había iluminado todo, solté un grito, uno que decía lo que sentía: dolor.

Mis piernas no pudieron más y dejaron caer a todo mi cuerpo sobre esas siluetas…

No supe cuantas lagrimas derrame esa noche, tal vez tres o cuatro, o tal vez mil o más, pero toda la noche el cielo estuvo llorando junto a mí, y gritando con sus enormes y estruendosos truenos…

Lo que si se es que esa noche me dio el valor suficiente para el siguiente día a primera hora ir a uno de los santuarios de la familia siguiendo las palabras exactas de mi hermano.

_En el salón principal del santuario de Nakano, debajo de la séptima tabla de tatami desde el lado derecho inferior, está la habitación secreta del clan_

Fui hasta allí, en ese lugar, el santuario de los Uchihas, estaban escondidos los secretos de todas las técnicas del legado Uchiha.

Ese fue el día en que de verdad empecé a odiar a Uchiha Itachi, el día en que decidí que ya era tiempo de crecer, de ser fuerte, de no dejar que cualquier piedra me tumbe, y sobre todo el día que decidí que iba a matar a Itachi cueste lo que cueste.

…-….-…-…-….-….

-ahora… como deseabas… te voy a matar – le dije.

Dijo unas palabras, pero desde la distacia que estaba y la enorme tormenta eléctrica que azotaba sobre nosotros, no pude escucharlas,

Un enorme rayo se formaba sobre todo el lugar, cree un pequeño chidori, y subí hasta un muro, el más alto de todo el lugar, y el que llevaba el escudo de mi clan.

-este jutsu provienen de los mismo relámpagos, todo lo que tengo que hacer es guiarlos hacia ti.

Levante mi mano, a atraje todo el poder eléctrico de la naturaleza hacía mi puño, formando un enorme dragón nunca antes visto, al menos no uno de ese tamaño.

-Desaparee junto al sonido del rayo! –le dije antes de lanzarlo.

Todo se impacto contra él, baje desde donde estaba, para buscar su cadáver, pero su cuerpo no estaba en las condiciones que deberían estar, parecía que ni siquiera había pasado nada, con un ataque de esa magnitud hubiera quedado calcinado, pero estaba tirado, aunque estuviera bien, no podía vivir.

Desactive mi Sharingan y casi caí, eso se había llevado más energía de la que me hubiera gustado gastar.

-lo he logrado… se acabo… -dije dejándome caer…

…

..

.

-¿esto es lo que viste en la ilusión de mi muerte? –me levante al instante de escuchar esa voz, no podía ser. ¿Aun estaba vivo?

Vi como se levantaba poco a poco, estaba herido, más no muerto. ¿Qué tan fuerte era realmente Uchiha Itachi?

Rápidamente volví a la forma de la maldición

Al momento que se levantaba, un enorme esqueleto aparecía alrededor de él. ¿Qué era eso?

-si no hubiera usado esto, estaría muerto –dijo mientras sangre escurría de su boca –realmente te has vuelto muy fuerte, Sasuke –esta vez contempla la ultima técnica que me dara la victoria… Susaano… Tsukoyomi y Amaterasu, cuando estos dos poderes derpiertan, un jutsu más nacen en mis ojos… Sasuke, parece que te has quedado sin jutsus, pero si tienes algún otro, no esperes para mostarlo… la verdadera pelea comienza ahora…

El esqueleto que protegía a Itachi pronto comenzó a cambiar, saliéndole una especie de músculos y pronto una armadura

-¿Qué pasa? ¿ya no tienes nada que hacer?

En ese momento sentí como si me fuera de la realidad, de mi cuerpo salieron miles de serpientes, y de la boca de la más grande, salió Orochimaru, fue ahí cuando me desconecte de la realidad, no supe que paso después… hasta que me vi tirado en el suelo.

Por inercia lleve mi mano a mi cuello, y había desaparecido, la marca de la maldición se había ido.

Ya no tenía Chakra, no Tenia jutsus…

-ahora tus ojos son míos, me pertenecen!

Creo que a pesar de todo… no iba a poder matar a Itachi…

De un momento a otro comenzó como si luchara consigo mismo, escupió un charco de sangre, pero siguió caminando, pasó a paso, yo daba uno hacia atrás por cada dos de él, estaba acabado.

Trate de hacer unos sellos de último momento, pero su Sasanno no permitía pasar nada, todo era quemado antes de pasar su escudo absoluto.

-esos ojos.. son míos –decía mientras levantaba la mano, ya no estaba ni a un metro de distancia.

Trate de nuevo de atacarlo, pero era imposible, solo salí volando.

Levanto su mano de nuevo, para sacarme los ojos… me sentí atrapado, mi espalda pegaba en un muro, estaba "entre la espada y la pared"

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, ¿era este el fin?

Vi como sus labios se movían, pero del miedo que tenía no pude ni siquiera escuchar, y después una sonrisa sincera surcar sus labios.

Estaba en completo shock.

Sus dedos viajaron hasta mi frente, tal como la hacía cuando éramos niños, y vi como se derrumbaba poco a poco ante mis ojos.

El Susanno desapareció, su frente pego en el muro y estaba por caer, cuando sentí la presencia de otra persona.

Solo vi una cabellera pelirrosa…

-Itachi! ¿estás bien? -preguntaba desesperada, y al no obtener respuesta hacía cientos y cientos de jutsus médicos, pero ninguno funcionaba, al lado de ella también estaba otro cuerpo, el del otro miembro de Akatsuki, el azul, pero estaba inerte….

La voz de Sakura cada vez se hacía menos clara y más bajita.

No supe más de lo que paso, todo se volvió negro y caí al piso…

…

**..**

**.**

**Sin comentarios!**

**Tampoco digo nada del capítulo!**

**La verdad me tardo bastante hacerlo, normalmente no duro más de dos horas o tres, pero ahora me llevo más de seis, porque tenía que ver los caps de esta pelea…**

**No quería que se separe mucho de la verdadera.**

**En un principio quería solamente pasarla a grandes rasgos, pero me dije que era importante, por si alguien no la ha visto xD**

**Este fin es largo, así que depende de los reviews que obtenga este capi será la actualización, si tiene bastantes, actualizo el domingo en la tarde! Asi que ustedes deciden.**

**Y si, deje el cap en un momento trágico…**

**Nos vemos"**

**MaGy-Souh!**


	16. Cap 13: Se acabo II

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 13: Se acabo II**

_**Mini-cap**_

-Itachi! ¿Estás bien?—fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar, sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien, la pelea se había tornado peor de lo que había imaginado, solo ver todo el desastre del lugar me decía que había sido una pelea de esas que pasan a la historia y nunca se olvidad.

Pero no me importaba las condiciones del lugar, ni nada, era la primera vez que veía a Itachi desde hace dos semanas, y lo veía en estas condiciones, todo envuelto en sangres, ni siquiera conservaba su capa, pero eso tampoco me importaba, ahora solo una cosa quería.

Escuchar su voz, saber que está bien, no me podía permitir tal cosa como la de ahora.

Kisame está muerto, ya no quiero perder a otro compañero el día de hoy, ya no quiero volver a perder a todos mis seres queridos, a todas esas personas en las que sé que puedo confiar y me apoyan.

¡No!

¡No otra vez!

….

A los 5 años, mis padres me compraron un lindo perrito, aun recuerdo como era, de color blanco, sus pelos eran largos y lacios, y en su cabeza caían tapando sus ojos azules, se llamaba momo, y fue mi único perro, y también el más querido.

A los 7, pedí a mi madre un libro, uno muy interesante, "_Crónicas de un Ninja audaz" _No estaba de última moda, de hecho el autor -Jiraya, uno de los 3 sannin de la hoja- solo había hecho cerca de 10 copias, si, era bastante entretenido, y en ese momento me enamore del protagonista, ese chico fuerte y aventurero. Reí al recordar el nombre.

A los 11, Itachi y yo comimos una tarta en una enorme cascada, bastante emocionante, fue mi segundo cumpleaños con mi casi hermano mayor, y fue de maravilla.

A los 15, ya habíamos conocido a Kisame, y los tres juntos fuimos a comer a una tienda de Dangos –todo a petición de Kisame, que se puso a llorar como bebé hasta que dije "si"- estuvimos muchas horas comiendo, ok, fue el cara de tiburón el que comió mucho, si, me preguntaba si era mitad tiburón o mitad cerdo.

Los 17… bueno, aun no ha terminado el día, pero no ocupaba que termine para odiarlo con toda mi alma, este día era el peor de todos, casi tanto como el día en que mis padres y mi hermano habían muerto.

Una lagrima traicionera se escapo de mis ojos, y rápidamente se deslizo hasta cerca de mis oídos a causa del viento, ocupaba alejarme rápido, muy rápido de ahí.

No había estado corriendo ni 5 minutos, a mi máxima velocidad, no quería que nadie me encuentre, no ahora.

Cuando sentí que alguien nos seguía, no dude ni medio segundo, y como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, hice un sello, desconocido, incluso para mí.

Fue hecho en el aire, y las líneas era de chakra solido, un especie de octágono, con un kanji en el centro, un kanji con mi apellido.

Todo se volvió blanco, me aferre con todas mis fuerzas a un cubo donde iban los cuerpos de mis dos compañeros.

No podía darme por vencida, no podía ni debía.

Pronto todo empezó a tomar más color, el blanco se fue haciendo verde, azul, rosa, café, incluso negro; todo dejando ante mí un hermoso paisaje, montañas, un lago, verdes arboles por doquier, flores, incluso una cabaña, pero en ese momento no tuve tiempo para observar finamente cada detalle de la belleza del lugar.

Hice un sello y rápidamente apareció un pretil ante mí, bastante amplio, y sobre estos, el cuerpo de Kisame a la derecha, más pálido de lo normal, sus ojos descansaban cerrados y su boca unos milímetros abierta.

El de la izquierda no estaba en mejores condiciones, su color se podía asemejar al de la nieve, con varias heridas y horrendos golpes, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca más abierta que la anterior, pero a diferencia del cuerpo de Kisame, este tenía un lento e inestable movimiento a la altura de su pecho.

Hice un bisturí de chakra y abrí el cuerpo de Itachi, no recibí ningún signo de dolor, estaba completamente sedado, había tenido que tomar esa prevención antes te empezar a transportarlo, no podía asegurar un traslado seguro y tranquilo, así que lo había sedado, y mucho menos podía trabajar en el lugar de la pelea, había notado que Zetsu también se encontraba en el lugar, y curiosamente Tobi estaba cerca.

Ninguno de los dos me daba buena espina, así que lo mejor que pude hacer, fue huir, pero si esa huida servía para curar a Itachi, por mi estaba bien.

Tuve que encargarme de regenerar la mayoría, por no decir todos, los órganos, todos se encontraban terriblemente dañados, cerré todo al terminar, y cure todas las heridas, hasta las más pequeñas, todo con chakra, en su estado usar hilo y aguja sería mortal.

Después de 37 horas de trabajo, definitivamente el trabajo más largo que había hecho, termine, y con la mitad del cubículo que había hecho flotando, fui directo a revisar la cabaña que había hecho antes.

Me sorprendí al verla por dentro, la puerta estaba abierta y todo el lugar bastante limpio y amueblado, busque en uno de los cuartos y deje a Itachi en la cama, me las había arreglado para no moverlo ni un milímetro, pero pude.

Regrese afuera, y vi el cuerpo de Kisame, el ya no tenía lucha, lo único que me quedaba era darle una sepultura de nivel.

Lo lleve hasta el otro lado del lago, donde la vegetación era mucho más espacio que del lado donde se ubicaba la cabaña; hice una cripta y di un agradecimiento a kami-sama.

**Olap!**

**Bueno, este no fue exactamente un capitulo, pero quería ponerlo antes de seguir con la historia, es como si fuera un pequeño opening del capítulo que viene.**

**La historia va a cambiar un poco; no sé exactamente en qué parte baya el anime, yo sigo el manga, y voy hasta donde va [511]**

**Y este capítulo-mini es para dar a conocer que Itachi NO murió.**

**De hecho esta era mi idea desde el principio, ya que nunca puse en el capitulo anterior que hubiera muerto, pero si hay unas sorpresitas adelante.**

**Las que va a decidir el SasuSaku, también va a ver problemitas por allí y por aca.**

**Mañana subiré ya el cap 14.**

**Nada más que si me gustaría saber algo.**

_**¿siguen el manga o el anime hasta donde va?**_

**Esto lo pregunto para saber que tanto enfatizar los hechos, porque puedo pasarlos a grandes rasgos, pero hay unas cosas que no se entienden fácilmente aunque se lea el manga y vea el anime, así que si sería algo importante saber si los siguen. **

**Sobre todo para los caps que vienen, si no, no hay problema, puedo ser más "especifica"**

_**Magy-Souh**_


	17. Cap 14: Aldea Haruno

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 14: Aldea Haruno**

Después de la sepultura de Kisame regrese lentamente caminado sobre el lago hasta la cabaña, estaba lo que le sigue de cansada, incluso sentía que el chakra que emanaban mis pies no era suficiente y levemente descontrolado, dando como resultado que mi juego de botas que usaba en ese momento quedaran completamente empapadas.

El sol estaba por ponerse, fue la primera vez que me di cuenta que anochecía; la ultima vez ni siquiera lo había notado, como si nunca hubiera sucedido, como si aun fuera 18 de marzo. Como si aun fuera el día que perdí a un compañero. El día que personas importante para mí se batían a duelo, un duelo que para mi gran suerte no fue de muerte, y agradecía a Kami por eso.

Entre a la cabaña y me asegure que Itachi siguiera estable, tal como lo había dejado; y sí, estaba bien, su respiración seguía entrecortada, pero no tenía nada más fuera de eso.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Itachi también hubiera muerto?

No sé, ni quiero saber, y mucho menos imaginármelo, quedaría completamente… sola.

No quise saber nada más del mundo, y me tire a la cama que estaba en uno de los cuartos del lugar, si siquiera preste atención en nada, solo yo, la cama y Morfeo, que me esperaba con los brazos más que abiertos y solo para mí.

Y así fue, en cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada toda desapareció, incluso mí ajetreado día.

…-….-…-…-…-…-…-…

…

…-….-…-…-…-…-…-…

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, maldecía enormemente a la luz que daba de lleno a mis ojos, los talle con mis manos en forma de círculos y poco a poco me fui levantando.

Note que estaba en un muy mullido y suave colchón, lleve mis manos a mi espalda y me estire para tronármela, escuche como varios de mis huesos hicieron un "cruckk" y una deliciosa sensación de comodidad abarcaba todo mi cuerpo.

Hacía mucho que no dormía en una cama tan cómoda, justo desde que entrenaba con Itachi...

-Itachi! –grite, no era una pregunta, o al menos no parecía.

Brinque como resorte de la cama y fui directo al cuarto donde lo había dejado, por el numero de luz que se colaba por las ventanas, no pasaba de las 12 del día. ¿Cómo rayos había podido dormir tanto?

Cuando entre a donde él se encontraba, aun lo vi dormido, de hecho no se había movido ni un milímetro de cómo lo había dejado al principio, no me quise apresurar a sacar conclusiones, muy seguramente esa batalla lo había dejado rendido, y ocupaba descansar, eso más que el enorme número de sedantes que muy probablemente aun recorrían su cuerpo.

Me asegure que estuviera bien, y le conecte un jugo de coco en intravenosa para ayudarle a que se recuperara más rápido, de seguro que le iba a hacer falta.

Esos eran algunos de los conocimientos "poco conocidos" que había aprendido durante mi entrenamiento medico.

El agua de coco podía servir de la misma forma que un suero medico, era algo que realmente me impresiono, aunque nunca lo había usado, no había tenido la oportunidad, creo que estaba funcionando, pues poco a poco la cara de Itachi comenzó a tomar un poco de color, y dejo de ser tan pálida como una montaña completamente nevada.

Casi dos horas después de revisarlo y checarlo, decidí que era hora de revisar el lugar, mis tripas ruñían como halcones en el cielo, o tal vez como leones enjaulados, daba lo mismo, yo moria de hambre.

Salí y vi el lugar. Ahora lo contemplaba completamente, a lo lejos se veían 5 enormes montañas, coloreadas por un sinfín de matices del verde, y en contraste, el lago que separaba esas montañas de mí, reflejaba el azul del cielo, con algunas manchas blancas de las escasas nubes que revoloteaban al son del viendo.

Lo más cercano a la cabaña era un bosque de enormes arboles de cerezo, todos en su plenitud de la primavera, y al piso lo alfombraban flores de todo tipo; Gladiolas, Orquídeas, Girasoles, Nardos, Margaritas, Gardenias, Tulipanes, Rosas, Azucenas, y muchas más.

Quede totalmente embobada con tan hermoso paisaje, y todo estaba en perfecta combinación, una obra maestra de la naturaleza que ni siquiera el mejor pintor puede asemejarla.

Aun así me preguntaba, ¿Cómo había llegado aquí?

Solo recordaba que todo se había vuelto blanco, y de repente ya estaba aquí. Además, ¿Qué hacía una cabaña en un lugar como este? Un lugar tan virgen y tan puro que me cuesta creer que alguien alguna vez lo había pisado.

Fui y corte algunas frutas de unos árboles que estaban detrás de la cabaña, como una pequeña huerta para el consumo del que habitaba el lugar. Los arboles estaban frondosos, había algunos frutos viejos tirados sobre el pasto, pero fuera de eso, todo estaba igual de perfecto.

Regrese a la cabaña

Debo admitir que tenía cierta curiosidad del lugar, la forma en que llegue a este lugar, esa y mil preguntas que no podía formular bien, pero ahí estaban. Entre a la cabaña, esta vez preste toda mi atención en cada pequeño detalle, cada lugar, cada mueble. Todo.

El primer cuarto era un pequeño recibidor, donde había una sala, toda eran general era bastante rustica, el piso era de madera oscura y las paredes de un verde jade, tal como mis ojos, había varias pinturas, en ellas se expresaban hermosos paisajes, casi pude perderme en cada uno de ellos, como si estuviera presente en tan bello lugar.

Mí vista paso a los muebles, que era de un cuero oscuro, dándole cierto toque de elegancia a todo lo demás que era más rustico. No había ni una solo fotografía en todo el lugar, pero lo que me llamo la atención fueron todos los libros que estaban en un estante, pasee mi mano por todos y cogí uno al azar.

Ley el titulo, _"El Significado de las Flores" _ decía con hermosas letras que parecían estar hechas con tallos y raíces de plantas. Abrí la primera página, donde daba un pequeño inicio a la lectura.

"_Las flores es una de las manifestaciones más vistosos de la madre naturaleza, ellas captan y embellecen los sentidos tanto racionales como los "irracionales", es una dulce tentación para un propósito de vida; es por ello que hermosas flores atraen a sus polinizadores valiéndose de los más sofisticados y a la vez simples recursos para ello…"_

Dirigí mi vista a la pequeña mesa de centro quee estaba entre los sillones, había un jarrón donde posaba una hermosa flor, una Eglantina; esa flor constantemente la veía en mi casa, al igual que en este lugar, en el centro de la mesa.

Corrí varias páginas hasta llegar a la letra "E".

"_**Eglantina:**__ el amor y el sufrimiento Irán juntos."_

Una muy hermosa frase, pensé, últimamente dudaba que tuviera la mejor vida, pero ahora que lo pensaba, tenía muchas cosas positivas en mi vida, tenía que agradecer realmente, por muchas cosas, por haber conocido Itachi, y hasta ahorita, ambos seguimos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, en el amor y el sufrimiento….

Aunque no supe que paso con Sasuke, -suspire-

No había tenido tiempo para verlo, solo vi que estaba de pie, por lo tanto no estaba tan mal; y lo más seguro es que pensara que Itachi está muerto, aunque ni yo sé donde estoy, estamos a salvo.

Gire mi cabeza hacia arriba para descansar el cuello, pero vi algo que me hizo caer de espaldas, que si no hubiera sido por mis reflejos, me parto la cabeza con la mesa.

Sobre toda la extensión del techo, que era de un color carmín, había un círculo blanco, y no cualquier símbolo. Hacía años que no lo veía, y tenerlo tan presente de verdad que me asusto.

-¿qué diablos pasa aquí? –pregunte en voz alta, aunque no esperaba respuesta, porque sabía que no había.

Ese era el símbolo de mi clan, pero, ¿Qué hacía aquí?

Una disparada idea se me vino a la mente, pero aun así era muy poco probable, ¿acaso era esta la aldea donde vivían mis antepasados? ¿La aldea Haruno?

Pero esa aldea había sido destruida durante la guerra, ¿no?

Si antes tenía muchas preguntas ahora eran más, esto era totalmente extraño, la manera en que aparecí aquí.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me invadió hasta el punto que me doble a causa del mismo dolor y me desmaye.

…-….-…-…-…-…-…-…

…

…-….-…-…-…-…-…-…

Me levante poco a poco, y vi un lugar, muy parecido a donde ya había estado, sí, yo ya había venido a este lugar, era idéntico, el árbol, todo! cuando vi a mis padre…

-Sakurita… -me hablo alguien, así que voltee a todos pero no vi absolutamente a nadie.

De pronto una anciana de cabellos grises muy brillosos, de hecho eran plateados, me dije cuando la vi más cerca, su piel era arrugada, como si fuera una pasa, sus ojos eran color verdes, como los de mi padre, y a pesar de verse de muchos años, tenía una belleza indiscutible.

-¿hola? –le dije a la anciana que bajaba flotando desde la más frondosa rama de ese árbol.

No tenía idea de quién era, pero no parecía una persona normal, tal vez porque no lo era, pero era como si de su alrededor emanara un humo blanco, completamente puro, y nada más eso, hiciera que todo su ser inspirara respeto a los demás.

Hice una reverencia acompañada de mi saludo.

Ella solo me observo de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera escaneándome y quisiera guardar cada rasgo de mí en su memoria, me sentí un poco nerviosa, pero al ver la sonrisa que me regalaba, solo me sentí tonta.

-disculpe… -le dije interrumpiendo su tarea -¿Quién es usted? –le pregunte con sumo respeto.

-¿Quién soy? –me pregunto mientras sus ojos se perdían, como si ni ella misma lo recordara, y tuviera que recapitular su vida para poder darme una respuesta –yo soy Kanimi Haruno –me dijo segura, como si hace unos instantes no hubiera dudado.

-¿Kanimi… Haruno? –le pregunte, no podía ser, todos los Haruno estaban muertos, a excepción de mí, claro. Yo era la última Haruno.

-así es Sakurita, soy tu tatara-tatara-abuela –me contesto, aun no podía creerlo.

Últimamente había estado hablando mucho con los muertos –ese pensamiento hizo que sudara frío- primero mis padres, mi hermano, y ahora mi tatara-no-sé-que-más-abuela.

-pero…

-no te asusten hija –me dijo riendo mientras me tomaba del hombro –ahora mismo están en el Santuario Haruno –me dijo.

-¿santuario Haruno –pregunte, jamás había escuchado hablar de algo así.

-Si, es aquí donde todos los miembros de la familia van después de morir y antes de ir al paraíso –me contesto.

-¿y la cabaña…? –le pregunte, no entendía nada.

-por eso no hay problema, -me dijo –tú y tu amigo se pueden quedar cuanto gusten –me invito.

-¿pero como llegue ahí?

-eso es algo que llevas en tu corazón –me dijo con voz tranquila y mirando el horizonte –durante la guerra, los ansíanos del clan decidimos esconder a la aldea de toda la guerra, llevándola a un mundo diferente

-¿un mundo diferente? –le interrumpí -¿Cómo si fuera otra dimensión?

-No es otra dimensión, es un lugar que sobrepasa los límites naturales de las personas y ninjas, un lugar que por más que viajes, nunca llegaras.

-¿pero entonces como llegue? –le dije

-Tiempo antes de que la guerra llegara a nuestra aldea, se juntaron 6 personas, esas personas poseían una cualidad muy significativa; esta la Inteligencia, Fuerza, Belleza, Amor, Honor, y finalmente de Bondad, cada una de esas personas era caracterizada por un de esas cualidades, y solo todas juntas pudieron transportar a la Aldea de Haruno hasta ese lugar escondido.

-…- ni siquiera interrumpí, estaba totalmente maravillada con su anécdota, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas y dragones. -¿y cómo es que pude llegar yo hasta allí?

-Esa es la parte que te he venido a contar. –me dijo riendo mientras se sentaba en una banca de tronco de árbol- Durante generaciones nadie había podido abrir la puerta entre en mundo ninja y la aldea de la Primavera, y solo una persona la iba a poder abrir, solo la persona que contara con las seis cualidades.

-¿entonces…?

-así es, Sakura, tu eres lo más cercano a una princesa, no solo por descender de la rama principal de la familia, sino también por tener las seis cualidades.

-¿yo?—pregunte aun sin creer, era casi imposible; ¿familia principal? ¿Princesa? ¿Qué era todo eso? Sabía lo que era cada cosa, pero jamás pensé que me tocara vivirlo, mi familia siempre había sido pequeña como para dividirla o cosas así, y la era de los príncipes y princesas había terminado hace años.

-así es, Tú, la ultima Haruno. –dijo cada palabra con orgullo que incluso me hizo sentir en las nubes, pero baje rápidamente, cuando escuche un "Sayonara, Sakura-chan" por parte de la anciana y caía en un profundo sueño.

…

…

….

Desperté casi de golpe cuando escuche unos lentos pasos sobre la madera del piso, lleve mi mano a la cabeza y vi que tenía algunas vendas, así que me levante del lugar donde me encontraba, había estado dormida en el sillón de mayor plaza con unas vendas en la cabeza.

-ya te despertaste, bella durmiente –me dijo la voz que hace no mucho había dado los pasos.

-creo que me acabas de quitar mis diálogos –le dije riendo, aunque esas risas de gracia pasaron rápidamente a nostalgia.

La nostalgia de verlo de pie, caminando, lentamente, pero en fin caminando, lo observe mejor, la mayor parte de su cuerpo iba en vendas, sobretodo su torso, llevaba puestos unas ropas flojas parecidas a batas de hospital, pero con pantalón, su cabello iba completamente suelto, un poco más largo de cómo lo usaba normalmente, y sus ojos estaban tan negros como la noche.

-¿hace mucho que despertaste? –le pregunte

-no, hace menos de media hora, pero te vi tirada en el suelo, y sangrando—puse una cara de pena, ya que en el estado que estaba era recomendable que no se moviera y mucho menos hacer fuerza cargándome -¿y Kisame?—me pregunto

-…-guarde silencio en un principio, peor era mejor decirle de una vez—el murió en batalla contra Suigetsu

-aaa…-fue lo único de que dijo y pasaron 5 minutos de entero silencio, no ocupábamos hablar, creo que ambos estábamos un poco más débiles de lo normal. –Cooogg coogg! –el tocio.

Se había llevado las manos a la boca, pero aun así no había podido parar el líquido rojo que escapaba por su boca exigiendo salir.

Me levante y en menos de medio segundo ya estaba con él, se había doblado del dolor, y justo antes de que callera lo tome en mis brazos para volver a levantarlo.

-¿estas bien? –le pregunte de inmediato.

-si, estoy bien, puedo caminar solo –me dijo amablemente.

-no –le conteste directo, como una orden, pero tampoco impulsiva—será mejor que descanses, no puedes moverte, te llevare a tu cuarto—le dije

-no… ya fue mucho de solo cuatro paredes –me dijo tratando de sonar gracioso, pero no iba a dejar que anduviera caminando.

-de hecho son 5 paredes –le dije mientras lo llevaba hacía su habitación.

-¿no puedo ir mejor a sentarme a tomar aire libre, doctora? –le dijo

Dude un poco en que responder, pero no le podía negar un poco de aire libre nadie, podía incluso servirle a su salud, además llevaba varios días dormido, tampoco iba a estar mal darle algo que comer.

-hmnp… solo por hoy –le dije.

-te izo mal estar con ototo-bakka –se rio, en un principio no entendí el chiste, pero después si, y sonreía mientras le ayudaba a caminar hasta el porche de la cabaña, lugar donde había dos sillas mecedoras de madera.

Poco a poco lo ayude a sentarse hasta que quedo perfectamente.

-espera –le dije, y él se me quedo viendo extraño –iré por algo para comer—dije finalmente sonriendo, gesto que el también me devolvió de una manera dulce.

Me encamine por toda la casa buscando la cocina, no fue muy difícil encontrarla, y me sorprendió que hubiera bastantes cosas en la alacena, si se suponía que nadie vivía en ese lugar.

Prendí fuego a una pequeña parrilla y puse a tibiar algo de leche, busque también algunas frutas frescas, que por su color, parecían que estaban recién cortadas.

No había ningún producto enlatado o prefabricado; todo era completamente natural, así que me las arregle con mi "alacena-personal-móvil"; un extraño jutsu que era bastante útil cuando uno viaja; y de esa forma conseguí algo de pan, no olvidando un omelette, la comida favorita de Itachi.

Me encargue de aparecer una mesa de madera –si, como era útil ser usuaria del elemento madera- y puse la mesa, había cocinado para ambos, así que yo también me senté a comer.

-se ve exquisito –me dijo atacando a su plato como nunca –desde que lo conocía-lo había hecho.

-Wow! Vaya que tienes hambre –me burle.

-bueno, el agua de coco no llena –rio –además eres una excelente cocinera, si Kisame estuviera aquí pareciera tiburón que no ha comido en años –ambos reímos por el recuerdo de Kisame comiendo; aunque después la risa desapareció al darnos cuenta de que eso jamás iba a volver a pasar, que Kisame ya no estaba en este mundo ninja.

-por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos? –me dijo, la pregunta me extraño, aunque recordé que el jamás había venido aquí, y tampoco sabía de su existencia.

-En la aldea Haruno –le dije no estando muy segura de lo que decía

-¿tienes una aldea? –pregunto, pensando que era una broma.

-no estoy segura –dije volteando a ver el hermoso paisaje.

-es hermoso…

-¿hee? –pregunte

-el paisaje… es hermoso, jamás había visto tan bonito lugar.

-ni yo…

…

…

…

**u.u me disculpo por no haber podido subir el capi el sábado, pero tuve bastantes problemas y visita y se me lleno la agenda en un dos por tres, y no me dieron tiempo para nada.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, Itachi ya despertó, y como que está muy platicador! xD**

**Próximo Cap.: Enfermedad **

_**Magy-Souh**_


	18. Cap 15: Enfermedad

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 15: Enfermedad**

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde aquel largo y trágico 28 de marzo, aun seguíamos viviendo en el lugar que aquel día llegamos inconscientemente, después de que Itachi despertó, todo se complico más.

En los últimos días nos habíamos hecho una rutina muy parecida diario; en la mañana nos levantavos, yo hacía un entrenamiento matutino e Itachi hacía uno más leve, el no estaba en condiciones para entrenar al mismo ritmo que yo…

Itachi Uchiha estaba enfermo.

Después de haber despertado, su salud no había vuelto a hacer tan buena como la que tenía antes. la enfermedad que tenía no estaba muy avanzada, pero era como un cáncer, que va invadiendo al cuerpo poco a poco hasta acabar con él.

Además la pelea que había pasado no hace mucho no había ayudado nada, había bajado todas sus defensas hasta el punto en que logro avanzar en solo unas horas lo que hubiera hecho en años.

Nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando yo había estudiado, memorizado, y aprendido cada enfermedad conocida hasta ahora en el mundo ninja, incluyendo las que estaban en secreto de estado por las aldeas.

Ser la medico de Akatsuki me había ayudado mucho, sobre todo contando las cientos de biopsias que realice a cuerpos muertos que conservaba la asociación.

Estar en la biblioteca y laboratorio medico de Akatsuki era como tener acceso a cada reporte hecho en cada aldea de cada país de este mundo, algo tan grande que no cabria en la cabeza de ningún shinobi normal.

Pero ese era el punto: yo no era normal.

Y eso era lo que había hecho en las últimas semanas; había estado metida en cada papel, libro o pergamino buscando una solución.

Aun conservaba muchos papeles originales hechos por mí misma, mis propios descubrimientos durante mi estancia, y también copias de los ninjas pasados.

Esa mañana me levante como cualquier otra; me puse un pesquero negro y una playera floja sobre una más apretada y Salí, como de costumbre, quería entrenar un poco, no quería perder condición física solo porque estuviéramos en una época de paz-creada.

Y digo paz creada, porque no sabía ni que había pasado después de irse, Qué había pasado con Sasuke. Había visto a Naruto vagar por ahí cuando lo encontramos, pero tampoco había sabido que pasaba con él, ni con Konoha, y ni que decir de los demás miembros de Akatsuki.

Antes de salir corriendo hasta Itachi había escuchado decir a Karin que había una extraña presencia, que no sabía de quien era, pero que no le daba muy buena "vibra" y casi por deducción supuse que era Tobi.

Ya lo había visto en varios atentados últimamente, en la muerte de Deidara, y ahora en la pelea de los hermanos Uchiha, aunque no sabía muy bien todo, estaba más que segura que algo escondía.

Aun recuerdo, que una vez, en la guarida donde entrenaba para volverme fuerte y ser miembro oficial, tuvimos su visita, junto con la de Deidara. Fue una plática muy amena entre los 5, Eso lo sentí hasta cierto punto, cuando todo se volvió realmente extraño, yo me limite a escuchar la absurda pelea entre Deidara y Kisame, pero Tobi e Itachi mantenían otra platica, una que no se puede escuchar, porque era como si intercambiaran información que no querían que nadie más escuchara; como si hablaran por la mente. Telepáticamente es la palabra que posiblemente busco.

Lo único que pude ver fueron las expresiones de Itachi, que eran casi nulas, pero yo conocía cada gesto que el asía y lo que representaban. Y aunque no lo mostrara abiertamente, su cara formaba terror, miedo y duda.

Eso era exactamente.

Decidí alejarme de esos pensamientos y meterme en algo más importante. Mi entrenamiento matutino, que solo se concentraba en Taijutsu y un poco de genjutsu.

Yo era muy buena, y no es por alardear, en genjutsu, y como no, había tenido al mejor maestro, que no solo era bueno en ese arte, también en cada una de las herramientas de batalla ninja, logística e inteligencia.

Itachi salió con migo a caminar un poco. Le tenía prohibido realizar ejercicios "pesados" aunque para él la palabra "pesados" no significaba lo que dice el diccionario de la Real Lengua Japonesa.

Tome una ducha después de terminar y entre al cuarto que había destinado para mis experimentos para la curación de mi compañero.

Ese día vi algo que me sorprendió.

Había estado trabajando enormemente para poder llegar hasta donde estaba, para encontrar la respuesta que buscaba, y ahora la tenía enfrente!

Había una forma de parar esa cosa maligna del cuerpo de Itachi!

Y digo cosa maligna porque ni siquiera le había puesto nombre, lo de cosa maligna había sido un juego entre los dos.

Además me estaba quedando sin sangre.

La enfermedad de Itachi provenía en parte de sus ojos, pero también tenía que ver mucho con su cuerpo, era algo realmente extraño, ni siquiera yo, que tenía tiempo estudiando cada movimiento podía explicarlo con palabras entendibles.

Itachi necesitaba transfusiones de sangre constantemente, para mi suerte, tenía varias reservas de su tipo de sangre, pero se me estaban agotando.

Aun no tenía la respuesta en específica, pero estaba demasiado cerca, había logrado ver completamente lo que asechaba su cuerpo, y cuando lo vi, me di cuenta de que no era nada bueno. Incluso era peor de lo que esperaba, pero no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Tenía pequeñas células en su cuerpo que iban tragándose la vitalidad de su cuerpo, como si le chupasen la vida, y esto hacía que muchos de sus órganos dejasen de trabajar y por ende escupiese sangre.

Cosa que era muy parecido a lo que tenía en sus ojos, pequeños microorganismos que poco a poco iban chupando su iris, y matándolos y llevándolos a la negrura de la oscuridad.

Fui corriendo hasta donde Itachi estaba, sentado en el porche mientras jugaba con unas cartas solo, supongo que solitario, pero su cara era de aburrimiento; sabía que no estaba nada contento con esto de no hacer muchos movimientos.

-Itachi! –grite emocionada en su oído, no se inmuto, solo se sorprendió.

Supongo que fue mi cara de boba riendo como una tonta, pero la felicidad no me la iba a quitar nadie.

Estaba feliz, total y completamente feliz, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo; es decir, la vida de Itachi, de mi compañero y casi hermano temblaba sobre un pequeño hilo de seda, dejándose llevar por el viento y debilitándose casa vez más.

Pero hoy, el día de hoy yo, había encontrado algo que le ayudaría y mucho.

-¿Qué pasa, loca?—me pregunto regalándome una débil sonrisa.

-pues veras… -le dije mientras le contaba toda la historia de lo que había visto. Después le conté la historia, que muy seguramente el va sabía de la quinta hokage de konoha y su técnica de re-generamiento de células y cosas así y termine por contarle lo que yo había descubierto.-¿Qué piensas?

-¿un jutsu que crea nuevas células? –me pregunto pensativo

-no solo crea células –le dije emocionada –regenera cada célula.

-¿entonces es lo mismo que la Godaime? –dijo

-no, claro que no, es mucho mejor, el jutsu de la Godaime hace una especie de congelación celular, lo que quiere decir que las células del cuerpo no envejecen, por lo tanto tampoco mueren, y la piel conserva cada cualidad de juventud. –le explique, aunque no sabía cómo hacer el jutsu de la princesa de la medicina, sabía cómo funcionaba.

-¿y el tuyo…?

-bueno, -me dijo –el mió no las congela, crea nuevas células, algo así como una clonación de las buenas ya existentes, y esto permite eliminar las que están dañadas, todo en conjunto es una operación bastante peligrosa, pero seguro que exitosa –le explique.

-¿entonces puedes curarme?

-si, pero en este lugar no tengo muchas de las cosas que ocupamos, tenemos que volver, creo saber como hacerlo, pero no sé si podamos volver de nuevo a aquí. Así que también tendremos que buscar donde vivir haya.

-entonces hay que empezar a hacer maletas—dijo con una sonrisa y yo le conteste con una similar mueca en la cara.

Esa misma tarde recogimos todo lo que habíamos hecho durante nuestra estancia, recogimos las pertenencias, y no mucho después me aventure a hacer un jutsu que había estado simulando durante las últimas dos semanas.

Imagine en mi cabeza la cabaña donde una vez nos habíamos quedado, donde había iniciado mi entrenamiento y junte mis manos en una posición muy parecida a la de mi Haru-no Jutsu.

Tal como hace tiempo, todo se volvió blanco y poco a poco fue tomando color de nuevo, y aparecimos en la cabaña que había imaginado.

Una enorme sonrisa se observo en mis labios, estaba demasiado feliz.

Rápidamente el viento movió la capa negra que llevaba, saliendo uno mechón de cabello por el gorro y sentí una leve brisa de abril cuando baje el gorro, a decir verdad estaba nublado, he iba a llover, no era tiempo de lluvias, pero de cierta forma me alegro ver que estaba a punto de llover.

Los días en la aldea de mi familia eran perfectos, un sol a todo lo que da, pero del que quema, como un sol matutino, sin nubes que lo tapen, todo perfecto.

Yo entre primero a la cabaña, pero me sorprendí de lo que escuche antes de cruzar los que era la pequeña sala, se escuchaban llantos, entre sigilosamente entre hasta la habitación y lo que vi me dejo con la boca abierta.

Un pequeño niño de no más de 12 años llorando en las faldas de la cama, mientras un muchacho de unos 25 años estaba dando sus últimos respiros en este mundo.

-¿q qui-en e-eres tu? –me pregunto entre sollozos, pero sus ojos mostraban miedo a mi persona.

Itachi aun no entraba, me acerque al enfermo sin decir nada y empecé a hacerle un chequeo.

Ciertamente las lágrimas del niño me conmovieron, como veía a la persona que estaba tirada con sentimiento… con amor. Y por medio segundo me imagine a mí llorando por Itachi, pero no pude continuar porque decidí ayudarlo.

-¿Qué tiene? –le pregunte al niño, que al principio dudo mucho en contestarme, claro, yo llevaba una capucha negra, y la imaginación de los niños es grande, pero cuando me vio revisando los medicamentos que estaban en el buro de al lado, se dio cuenta de que mis intenciones no eran malas.

-tiene cáncer… -me dijo llorando.

-¿tienes una jeringa y anestesia? –le pregunte y el asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo del cuarto. Cerca de medio minuto después regreso con mi encargo, uno en cada mano mientras con las mangas de su playera se limpiaba las lagrimas que aun quedaban en sus ojos.

-gracias—le dije tomando el frasco, deposite el liquido en la jeringa y se inyecte.

Pronto se empezó a quedar dormido, había tenido que poner más anestesia, pues no era muy fuerte, corrí las mangas de mi capa hacía arriba y empecé a emanar chakra en ciertos puntos de su cuerpo.

La respiración del cuerpo bajo, y me encargue de hacer el jutsu que había descubierto hace no muchas horas.

Estuve dos horas en cirugía, pero al final todo salió perfecto, había logrado extirpar el tumor, después realice por primera vez el nuevo jutsu, y de esa manera quite todo indicio de que una vez esa persona tenía un tumor.

Al principio me sentía bastante nerviosa, y miles de preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza: ¿realmente va a funcionar? ¿y si no funciona? ¿y si muere?...

Y aunque suene algo egoísta, in-humano, también tenía la curiosidad si realmente iba a funcionar, y si eso no pasaba no lo iba a hacer en Itachi. Pero me abofetee mentalmente por ver a la persona que tenia frente a mí como una rata de laboratorio que solo me servía para ver si en verdad mi jutsu iba a funcionar; todo esto cuando el pequeño niño había confiado en mí.

Me sentí de lo peor aunque todo ese pensamiento solo hubiera durado una milésima de segundo, aun así era patética.

Un poco de la culpa se fue cuando, después de que pasaran los efectos de la anestesia local que le había puesto se fueran, despertó, y con una enorme sonrisa surcada en sus labios me agradecía por haberle salvado la vida.

Itachi entro en la habitación y también me miro con orgullo, y entre todos me hicieron ruborizar con tantos halagos.

El muchacho, Taki, nos conto que había ido con cientos de médicos por todas las aldeas del mundo Shinobi, y que en ninguna lo había curado, simplemente le decían que su tumor canceroso estaba demasiado avanzado y era inoperable.

Como agradecimiento, el chico nos dejo quedarnos en la cabaña –que desde un principio era de ellos, nosotros solo la habíamos encontrado deshabitada- y como tenían cientos de medicamentos para la enfermedad de Taki, consegui los que ocupaba, y pude operar a Itachi.

Aunque su caso era bastante diferente, su operación me llevo más, pero puse todo mi esfuerzo y concentración en el proyecto para realizarlo efectivamente.

Al final terminamos, y al día siguiente, como parte del agradecimiento, Taki dijo que me iba a dar un agradecimiento especial, y en especial a mí, porque yo era capaz de dominar el elemento madera, al igual que el.

Primero me conto su historia, y me sorprendí porque nuestros clanes tenían cierto parecido. Su familia se dedicaba al cuidado de plantas, y podían hacer muchas cosas con ellas., era como si tuvieran el poder para manejar la naturaleza.

No me fui muy difícil aprender la técnica.

-como eres medico, esto te ayudara bastante –fueron sus palabras, y de su bolsa, saco 3 semillas, las tres eran completamente diferentes, las aventó al suelo y de su mano salió un especie de lodo que giro sobre la semilla y como por arte de magia, la pequeña semilla se convirtió en una planta de casi un metro de alta.

-eso es genial –dije bastante emocionada, si aprendía esa técnica iba a poder mejorar muchísimo en mis venenos y antídotos.

Tarde una semana para lograr controlar esa técnica a la perfección, Itachi, que estaba un poco débil por la operación siempre salía en silla de ruedas a ver como entrenaba, y me daba ciertos consejos, pues aunque no sabía de ese jutsu, me conocía más que bien a mí, y sabía que aspectos se me dificultaban y en cuales era mejor.

Todo esto se me hacía genial, era increíble! Y no me cansaba de repetirlo.

Habíamos tenido visita de varios amigos de los dos chicos, y cuando les decían que estaba sano se emocionaban y preguntaban toda la historia, y Taki se las contaba, a veces le ponía de más, otras veces ponía más de ese más, pero todos terminaban igual de encantados.

Después me alagaban, cosa que me daba cierta pena, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos o cosas por el estilo.

…

….

…

Pasamos 3 semanas en ese lugar, hasta que llego la noticia de que Konoha había sido destruida, uno de los amigos de Taki había contado toda la historia.

En un principio nos sorprendimos, pero escuchar el nombre de la persona de quien había destruido la aldea fue más revelador que el mismo hecho de que una de las aldeas más poderosas del país del fuego haya sido destruida.

Nos sentimos mal, cuando hablaban pestes de Akatsukis, pues a pesar de llevar bastante tiempo, no habíamos mencionado ningún hecho de nuestro pasado, incluso habíamos cambiado hace mucho las capas negras con nubes rojas por unas completamente negras.

No hicimos nada, no sería bueno meternos en el asunto de Konoha, ambos habíamos abandonado la villa… ¿hace cuanto? ¿Seis? ¿Siente años?

Eso ya era mucho tiempo, aunque me sentí mal, de vez en cuando, soñaba regresaba a KonohaGakure, e iba directo a mi casa… pero según el relato, todo estaba destruido.

Después, continuando el relato, si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba anonadada, el héroe de Konoha no había sido ni más ni menos que Uzumaki Naruto, que, según las palabras de fuereño era un ninja soprendente con unos jutsus que nadie se podía imaginar, y unas invocaciones fuera de serie, que él solo había derrotado a la persona que con una sola mano había destruido a la aldea de Konaha, nada más ni nada menos que a Pein, poseedor de los ojos del Rineaggan.

Sonreía como idiota al escuchar el relato de señor, me di cuenta de que Naru-bakka se había hecho muy fuerte, y unas enormes ganas de ir en estos momentos a Konoha a retarlo invadieron mi cuerpo.

El día termino y nos fuimos a dormir, no pasaron más de 3 días cuando algunos ninja de Konoha habían llegado a la casa.

-Se encuentra la doctora Sakura-san—pregunto la voz de uno de los ninjas. Era un chico de ojos color luna, y de cabellos castaños, se veía bastante serio.

-¿Quién la busca? –pregunte dudando.

-venimos en paz, de parte de Konoha, buscando a la doctora Sakura-san para pedirle un favor de parte de la Hokage de Konoha—dijo una chica castaña de dos molotes.

-¿un favor? –pregunte sin saber bien que decir.

-así es, hasta Konoha han corrido rumores de que aquí se aloja una medico con grandes conocimientos y aptitudes en la rama. –dijo una que parecía estar bastante aburrido, llevaba su cabello en una coleta.

-¿entonces se encuentra o no la doctora? –pregunto algo desesperada por tanta platica una chica rubia de coleta.

De sierta forma esa chica me recordó a Karin, siempre hablando de manera ofensiva-defensiva.

-soy yo –dije

-ya encerio niña, ocupamos a la doctora, es urgente! –se quejo la rubia burlándose por tan mala "broma" mía.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? –le pregunte de mala gana.

-discúlpame frentesota, pero sabemos que la doctora Sakura-san es la doctora de Akatsuki, una persona con mucha experiencia, pero que había dejado a Akatsuki.

-no me vuelvas a decir "frentesota", cerda! –le grite -¿así es como le pides un favor?

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? –me pregunto Itachi que acaba de aparecer en escena, todos se le quedaron viendo con miedo, sin saber cómo responder o que hacer, pero se quedo estatice al ver a los ninjas que tenía en frente con el protector de Konoha.

…..

…

…

**Olap!**

**Aquí este nuevo cap, y waa! La verdad no sabía muy bien cómo expresar bien este cap, y como ya se dieron cuenta, no, la enfermedad no iba a ser para Itachi, si no en conjunto, pero es que esto era necesario para la historia…**

**AHORA LO MÁS IMPORTANTE!**

**¿SAKURA SE VA A KONOHA?**

**Omk! Bueno, solo les digo que… el SasuSaku está cada vez más cerca…**

**Me gustaría adelantarles lo que va a pasar, pero les arruinaría la historia…**

**Y como ya vieron, pasaron bastantes cosas en estas semanas que Ita-kun y Saku-chan estuvieron perdidillos por ahí.**

**y Sasuke va a aparecer muy seguramente en unos dos capítulos más….**

_**PROXIMO CAP: EL CAMINO DE LA VIDA**_

**¿Me merezco un Reviews? **

**Bueno, no me lo den a mí, dénselo a la historia **

**Nos leemos por aquí o por allá… xD**

**Saludos a todos los cumpleañeros del mes! y a mi mami, a mi perrito, a mi, a ti xD**

**Y gracias a todos por leer esta historia.**

_**PD: ME DISCULPO CON TODOS, PORQUE NO SE NADA DE MEDICINA, PLANEO ENTRAR A UNA FACULTAD DE MEDICINA, PERO POR AHORA SOLO VOY EN PRIMER AÑO DE PREPA O BACHILLER Y NO SE MUCHO, SOLO LO QUE VEO EN DR. HOUSE XD**_

_**PD2: YA HICE UN NUEVO FACEBOOK, LO ACABO DE HACER, ASÍ QUE NO TIENE MUCHO, PERO ESPERO QUE ME AGREGEN: EL NOMBRE ES EL MISMO QUE EL DE MI CUENTA, PERO SIN EL GUION: **_** MaGy Souh**

**MaGy-Souh!**


	19. Cap 16: El Camino de la Vida

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 16: EL CAMINO DE LA VIDA**

-discúlpame frentesota, pero sabemos que la doctora Sakura-san es la doctora de Akatsuki, una persona con mucha experiencia, pero que había dejado a Akatsuki.

-no me vuelvas a decir "frentesota", cerda! –le grite -¿así es como le pides un favor?

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? –me pregunto Itachi.

Maldije el hecho de que Itachi hubiera aparecido frente a Konoha; antes, me hubiera podido negar, decir que la "doctora Haruno" como decían ellos ya se había ido, que no estaba ahí, pero creo todos quedamos en shock en ese momento.

Los ninjas de Konoha se quedaron estáticos con la presencia de Itachi, aunque al parecer no lo habían reconocido. Pues ahora mismo ya no llevaba la capa de nubes rojas, y justo en ese momento su cabello iba suelto.

Solo se le quedaron viendo como si ya lo conocieran, como si vieran a otra persona en él; a Sasuke.

-¿Entonces tu eres la Doctora Haruno? –pregunto Shikamaru algo sorprendido, al igual que todos.

-Esta es una misión en secreto –hablo serio chico de ojos perlas mientras hacían un ademan con sus manos para que los dejáramos entrar.

Pensé por un par de segundos la situación; según lo que habían dicho, no venían por nosotros o a matarnos, venían por un favor, aun no sabía qué era lo que querían exactamente, pero una cierta curiosidad de saber más de la aldea que me había visto nacer, eche un vistazo a Itachi, y el hizo una pequeña aceptación en un leve movimiento.

-pasen –le dije a los cuatro ninjas.

Solo cuatro pasamos a la sala de la pequeña cabella, actualmente ya había nadie, nuestros dos anfitriones habían salido a su aldea natal, así que nos habíamos quedado solos.

La rubia y la castaña se habían quedado afuera, dando una vuelta a los alrededores por si había algún peligro.

Vi como los dos pares de ojos observaban la cabaña de lado a lado, sus ojos paseaban por aquí y por allá, sobre todo a un pequeño laboratorio que tenía.

-¿qué es lo que está pasando? –fue al punto Itachi.

Estaban pensando antes de contestar, pues no sabían si debían confiar completamente en dos desconocidos, pero al final ambos asistieron en una mueca.

-Soy Hyuuga Neji, Jounnin de la aldea oculta entre las hojas—se presento- Actualmente Konoha pasa por momentos difíciles, la aldea ha sido completamente destruida, y la hokage a caído enferma.

-¿Tsunade-sama?—pregunte algo preocupada, a pesar de jamás haber conocido a la Godaime, le tenía gran respeto por su nivel en la carrera que practicaba.

Ambos me vieron sorprendidos, después de todo que una "miembro" de Akatsuki hablara con el sufijo "-sama" de alguien que se podría decir que es su enemigo no es muy normal.

-Ahora mismo, se ha elegido a un nuevo Hokage, pero no es alguien que deba ocupar ese puesto. –hablo el de coleta. –que problemático! Soy Jounnin de Konoha, Shikamaru Nara.

-Un gusto Nara-san, Hyuuga-san –les salude –y si, efectivamente, soy Haruno Sakura. Pero, ¿Cuál es mi papel en todo esto?

Primero me vieron a mí, y después pasearon su vista hasta Itachi, algo me hizo sentir que ya sabían de quien se trataba.

-¿Uchiha Itachi? –si, efectivamente ya sabían, hablo el Hyuuga.

-se supone que estabas muerto, que problemático –hablo el Nara.

-Los rumores hablaban de un extraño equipo Akatsuki de tres miembros, el único con estas características. Formado por Uchiha Itachi, Kisame Hoshigaki, y Sakura. Pero tras un enfrentamiento con Hebi, un equipo formado y liderado por Uchiha Sasuke con la finalidad de silenciar a Uchiha Itachi. Y tras un enfrentamiento, dos de los miembros de Akatsuki murieron.

Había explicado todo el de ojos perla. Era información demasiado completa, aunque con varios errores.

-Después se dijo que una Doctora muy buena había aparecido en este lugar, que llevaba el nombre de Sakura, pero que nadie sabía nada de ella –hablo perezosamente el de coleta.

-y veo que no nos equivocamos al deducir que eran la misma persona, pero del hecho de que Itachi siguiera vivo no sabíamos nada.

Ninguno de los dos chicos se había puesto en posición de ataque al saber que efectivamente era Itachi Uchiha, el criminal rango S y parte de akatsuki, la persona que tenían en frente.

-¿Cuál es el favor que ocupan? –les pregunte lentamente.

-que revise a Tsunade-sama; creemos que es la única persona que podría ayudarla.

-¿y si acepto? –pregunte algo dudosa, aunque algo me decía que iba a aceptar.

-la escoltaríamos a Konoha, la misión sería en secreto, pero aun así le daremos un departamento y comida por el tiempo que este allá.

Espere unos segundos mientras meditaba. En esos momentos unas ilusiones enormes entraron en todo mi cuerpo, la ilusión de cumplir uno de mis deseos que había considerado imposible hasta hace poco.

Quería visitar la tumba de mis padres.

Y solo con que pudiera hacer eso, estaba contenta, sin importar comida, y techo, toda mi vida habíamos estados del tingo al tango, y nunca me importo saber si tenía comida y techo.

-con una condición –les dije.

Vi el rostro de Itachi sorprendido por mi actitud, yo solo le sonreí, esto también lo hacía por él, aunque no lo demostrara, el también extrañaba a su familia, y se hechaba la culpa de todo lo que había hecho.

-¿Cuál? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Qué Uchiha Itachi baya conmigo. –les dije finalmente.

Todos, y eso incluye a Itachi, se quedaron sorprendidos, en un principio nadie dijo nada, pero al final me contestaron.

-solo podemos asegurar tu entrada, la estancia de él debe pasar en secreto, ya que él forma parte del Libro Bingo de Konoha. –hablo escogiendo sus palabras el castaño.

_….._

…..

_…._

Después de muchas clausulas y cosas por el estilo, terminamos por aceptar y esa misma tarde emprendimos camino hacia la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Me sentí extraña, cuando tenía nueve años había recorrido los caminos que ahora mismo corría, pero en sentido contrario, pensando en que jamás volvería, pero ahora verme aquí me hacía sentir nerviosa.

Aunque ya conocía a Naruto, pero él me había visto con Sasuke, y lo peor que todo, como Akatsuki, la organización que buscaba su captura.

¿Me odiaría?

Y si aunque ya haya abandonado Akatsuki, ¿me consideraría una enemiga?

Haaa!

Me estaban comiendo cierto nerviosismo que me asustaba, nunca me había sentido tan débil desde la muerte de mis padres.

-¿me estas escuchando? –escuche que alguien me gritaba, voltee a ver, y era la chica rubia y de ojos azules que respondía al nombre de Ino Yamanaka, alias "la cerda"

-etto… si –le conteste al principio insegura, pero la verdad era que no le había puesto nada de atención, estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos.

-ahh! No me estas poniendo atención! Te estoy explicando que te quedaras por estos días en los nuevos edificios.

-¿nuevos? –le pregunte algo dudosa.

-la mayoría de la aldea fue destruida, solo la zona oeste quedo intacta.

No recordaba mucho, pero de lo poco, en la zona oeste casi no había casas, la urbanización era casi nula, ahí estaban los campos de entrenamientos… y el panteón.

-por suerte, muchos ninjas han trabajado en la reconstrucción, y ya no falta mucho, pero aun así fue mucho el desastre causado –explico el oji-perla.

El camino siguió hasta como hace poco, yo metida en mis pensamientos, aunque no conocía del todo bien. La naturaleza había cambiado bastante durante los años.

La verdad no recordaba nada, pero sabía la dirección para llegar a la aldea, la tenía en mí, como una pequeña tortuga que sabe como regresar al mar después de nacer.

Cuando vi la muralla que encerraba a la villa sentí como mi corazón latía a toda prisa. Un leve escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, acentuándose más en mi columna y finalizando en mi nuca.

Baya que tenía nervios de pasar esa muralla, pero a la vez cierta ansia llegaba a mí, como la de un niño que ve por primera vez una enorme paleta y la quiere.

De pequeña no salía mucho, pero conocía la aldea, bueno, solo un poco.

Itachi hizo desaparecer la barrera de genjutsu que protegía la aldea, y pudimos entrar sin ser notados, tal como lo habíamos hecho la primera vez que vinimos a Konoha, Las dos chicas que nos acompañaban se sorprendieron por la poca "seguridad" que pudiera tener la aldea, pero lo que ellas no sabían era que mi compañero era Uchiha Itachi. El maestro del Genjutsu.

La identidad de Itachi solo era sabida por el Nara, y Hyuuga. Eso había sido también parte del plan.

Cuando atravesé el gran muro, me quede sorprendida, el enorme bosque que cubría la aldea estaba totalmente destrozado, sentí una tristeza enorme al ver todo seco, como un desierto, probablemente tenía más vida el desierto de Suna a el bosque de Konoha.

Sin pensarlo dos veces baje del muro y lleve mis manos hasta la tierra seca y estéril y dije varios jutsus, todos se me quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca, como si fuera un vago haciendo una oración o que se yo.

Pronto comenzaron a crecer arboles del suelo, y un bosque algo grande apareció.

-upss… creo que no debí llamar la atención –me excuse. Pero nadie hizo caso a mis "disculpas" los cuatro de Konoha estaban viendo con ¿admiración? A los recién aparecidos arboles.

-será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí –hablo mi pelinegro compañero.

Los seis desaparecimos del lugar al sentir la presencia de 3 ANBUS cerca.

El Hyuuga nos llevo hasta una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad adjuntado que los departamentos habitacionales ya estaban llenos, pero me agradaba el lugar, que, a pesar de ser pequeño, estaba muy cerca del bosque, y eso me gustaba.

La casa tenía el mismo logotipo que la playera del chico, lo más seguro que fuera de su clan.

-Etto… ¿Naruto está en la aldea? –me atrevi a preguntar lo que me había guardado durante todo el viaje.

Baya que sí, yo quería saber eso, tenía ganas de verlo, aunque solo me fuera a reprochar.

Nuevamente todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-eee… Naruto no está en la aldea… el salió –dijo Shikamaru no estando seguro de lo que decía.

-aaa… gracias –les dije.

-por hoy duerman, mañana por la mañana iremos a ver a la Hokage –nos dijo el Hyuuga.

-gracias.

Las chicas salieron y solo quedo el chico de ojso perlas.

-Itachi, nadie puede enterarse que estás vivo, así que tengan cuidado –fue lo último que dijo y se retiro.

La casa era pequeña, tan solo dos cuartos, y uno era cocina, pero no las arreglamos con todo, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, estaban tres ninjas en la puerta de mi casa, aunque solo haya conocido a dos, los dos chicos que me había traído a Konoha.

La chica era bastante bonita, sus ojos eran de un color marrón, y su cabellera era castaña y lacia. Me veía con bastante confianza y una sonrisa se surcaba en su rostro.

-Muy buenos días, Sakura-san –me hablo educadamente mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia - Soy Hikari –algo me decía que ya conocía de alguna forma a esta persona. Del algún lugar. O de algún modo, pero ya había escuchado de ella.

-mucho gusto Hikari—le salude –Nara-san, Hyuuga-San.

-Es hora de ir con la Hokage –hablo el Hyuuga.

Los cuatro salimos brincando ágil y velozmente por los tejados de la aldea, que en algunas partes todavía eran escasos, pero desde temprano se veía bastante gente en movimiento trabajando en la recostrucción del lugar.

Itachi se había quedado en la pequeña casa que nos habían prestado, eso había sido también parte del trato, pues nadie sabía de que aun siguiera con vida, y el hecho de que se supiera, podía meter a muchas personas en problemas.

Durante el trayecto me sentí bastante observada por esa ninja que llevaba el nombre de Hikari, su mirada era bastante observadora.

-Es aquí –dijo el Nara bajando la velocidad cuando nos empezamos a acercar a una casa de campaña bastante grande, en esa zona había varias, pero esa era la más grande.

Entramos solo la castaña y yo a la casa, era grande, adentro había varias personas.

la rubia que me había escoltado el día anterior, estaba platicando amenamente con una chica de cabellos negros azulados, no pude verla bien en un principio, ya que estaba de espaldas, pero cuando volteo, tenía los mismo ojos que Neji.

También había una castaña de pelos lacios y cortos, ella estaba sentada en el suelo mientras ponía un trapo en la frente de una rubia que yacía en el suelo, parecía estar bastante mal, todo el ambiente era bastante tenso.

-Sakura-san –me hablo "la cerda" respetuosamente, cosa que me sorprendió, pues ayer no paraba de decirme frentona.

La pelinegra de ojos perla rápidamente hizo una pequeña reverencia junto con la que permanecía en el suelo. Les regrese el gesto y me acerque a la Godaime.

-¿puedo revisarla? –les pregunte

-claro –me dijo la de cabellos cortos –pero hemos hecho de todo y no despierta.

Comencé a revisarla, estaba bastante mal, estaba en estado vegetal, no respondía a ningún síntoma de vida, pero todos sus órganos funcionaran perfectamente, lo único que no cuadraba era que algunas de sus células estaban estancadas.

-Muy probablemente, sus células no funcionan bien; –les explique a las cuatro chicas que estaban dentro- por estar tan acostumbradas a ese extraño jutsu que usaba para mantenerse joven, sus células estaban tan acostumbradas a vivir en un ritmo lento, qué ahora que no tienen ayuda de aquel jutsu, no saben cómo funcionar normal logrando que su cuerpo no resista ni siquiera estar de pie, por eso ha caído en coma.

-¿y eso se puede arreglar? –entro un nuevo ninja a la casa, que al parecer había escuchado toda mi explicación, era un hombre que parecía duende, vestía todo de verde, sus cejas eran espesas y su cabello era como de honguito, era bastante raro y en un principio me dieron hasta escalofríos de verlo.

-hay una forma, pero solo hay un 90% de posibilidades que funcione –les dije seriamente. Y decir 90% creo que ya era decir mucho, pero las 2 veces que lo había practicado, en diversos casos, había funsionado.

-Siii! Es el poder de la juventud!—grito levantando una mano y haciendo una pose "wai" mientras gritaba de forma energética de manera que ahora si daba miedo.

-Gai-sensei, por favor guarde silencio, recuerde que la hokage está mal –le dijo con respeto y cierta pena –pena ajena- al hombre verde, que se llamaba Gai.

-Gomenasai… Gomenasai… Shizune-san! -–se disculpo haciendo mil reverencias. Solo se me resbalo una enorme gota de sudor por la nuca al ver tremendas acciones de un Jounnin de la hoja, lo supe por su chaleco.

Pronto entraron más ninjas al ver lo que pasaba dentro de la carpa. Entró un chico castaño con un perro bastante grande tras él, uno con una capucha y pequeños lentes redondos, Shikamaru, Neji, y la castaña de molotitos.

-¿entonces si puede curarla Sakura-san? –me pregunto el Hyuuga.

-si, pero tardara algunas horas. –les conteste.

-bien! Esperemos que este antes de que vuelva el idiota de Danzou! –dijo contento, pero a la vez con veneno el chico que iba acompañado del perro.

-Kiba! No digas eso, si alguien te escucha Danzou-san te mandaria matar! –dijo con cierto temor y coraje la chica .

-Hinata tiene razón, si alguien te escucha, no quedaría ni una pulga de ti—le regaño el chico de capucha.

-es mejor que todos regresen a sus labores, si nos ven todos juntos podían sospechar los ANBUs –dijo Hikari mientras empujaba a todos a salir de la carpa solo dejándome con la pelinegra que en un principio estaba con Tsunade.

-perdón por no presentarme en un principio, Soy Shizune –dijo mientras hacia una reverencia –la alumna de Tsunade-sama. Por favor curala.

-mucho gusto –le dije –Soy Sakura.

Comencé a preparar las cosas para realizar el jutsu, no ocupaba mucho, pero aun así debía de estar preparada para cualquier situación o cosa que saliera. Con Shizune como ayudante me fue muy fácil, ella sabía bastantes cosas de medicina, me callo bastante bien.

Después de un par de horas, ya habíamos terminado de hacer nuestro trabajo. Pero podían pasar un par de horas para que se recuperara completamente el cuerpo, solo nos sentamos a esperar.

-Shizune-san!—Entro de Nuevo Hikari –En estos momentos llego Kakashi-sensei, y los ansíanos están escogiendo un nuevo Hokage!

-¿quééé? –grito sorprendida la pelinegra –se ha escuchado con Danzou está muerto. Lo asesinaron!

No entendía bien del todo la situación, el día anterior me habían explicado a grandes rasgos lo que estaba pasando. El tal Danzou era un "isurpador" del puesto de Sombra del Fuego; lugar que por derecho correspondía a Tsunade Senju.

Algo de una reunión secreta de los 5 grandes Kages de las aldeas, Tsunade-sama en coma. La aldea destruida. Cosas como esa.

Todo eso había pasado tan solo en el tiempo que habíamos estado en Haruno Gakure.

_-Baya, uno se desaparece un tiempo, y el mundo se voltea patas para arriba.—_escuche que alguien decía, pero voltee y no vi a nadie, más que las dos chicas que estaban conmigo, y Tsunade, pero aun permanecía dormida. Así que no le preste atención.

-¿Quién lo mato? –pregunto sorprendida Shizune.

-Fue Sasuke-kun –dijo la castaña con tristeza de solo decir el nombre.

Ahora lo recordaba bien. Recordaba quien era Hikari.

Hikari era la tercera compañera de Naruto y Sasuke, ella era la fémina de su equipo, la que según las palabras de Naruto, era ella quien cuidaba de Sasuke en el hospital.

Una onda de tristeza invadió mi cuerpo al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, mi cara era todo un cuento marcando múltiples sentimientos:

Felicidad: de saber que estaba vivo, y supongo que también bien, ya que había matando a Danzou.

Tristeza: por lo mismo! Había matado a Danzou! El hokage de Konoha! Que aunque no sea querido, no deja de ser hokage.

Lastima: porque lo más seguro es que fuera a dar directo al libro Bingo. Aunque espero que no.

Nostalgia: pues recordaba, en platicas con Itachi; que Danzou tenía mucho que ver en aquella misión que tuvo que hacer hace años.

Waaaa!

No sabía ni que pensar.

Todo esto era un mar de emociones, lagrimas, felicidad, nostalgia, todo! Como una enorme tormenta en el mar que lleva a un pobre barco a la deriva.

-aauu! –escuche una voz femenina quejándose. Las tres volteamos instintivamente a la persona de la que provenía aquella voz.

Era nada más ni nada menos que la voz de la hokage.

-Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! Ha despertado! –grito contenta Shizune

-¿Qué pasa? –entro Ino rápidamente a la carpa.

-Tsunade-sama ha despertado! –le dijo la castaña –será mejor ir a avisar a los ansíanos del consejos!

-¿Qué? ¿Tsunade-sama ha despertado? –escuche desde afuera.

Pronto muchos ninjas quisieron entrar a la carpa, pero no eran dejados por Gai-sensei.

-oh! Tsunade-sama! Ha despertado! –grito llorando un hombrecillo verde, idéntico al duende grande. ¿Quién ha creado tal milagro? –pregunto aun con cascadas en sus ojos.

-fue la doctora Sakura-san.

-¿Quién es la doctora que ha creado el milagro? –pregunto de nuevo, y Hikari e Ino apuntaron a mí. –hoo! Eres la doctora más hermosa –dijo poniéndose de rodillas –creo que me he enamorado! Mi bella y hermosa Dama!

Me quede con cara de "what?" ¿eran así de extraños todos los ninjas de Konoha?

-Lee! Deja de molestar a la doctora Sakura-san! –le regaño Tenten, que acababa de entrar.

-de ahora en adelante usare mi vida para proteger la tura! Seré el escudo que te protejaa! Y la espada que se posara en tu mano para defenderte! –dijo mientras era arrastrado de la playera por la castaña de chonguitos.

Todos estábamos con una gota de sudor en la nuca ante tal escena, y mi cara demostraba algo de pavor por el comportamiento del chico verde.

-es raro u.u –dije mientras veía como se alejaba.

Cuando voltee a ver a la hokage, ya no era vieja, ni mucho menos arrugada, su cabello se había llenado de brillo, y había dejado aquella apariencia de vieja de 50 años, ahora parecía de 30, y a lo mucho 35.

-Tsunade-sama! Será mejor que descanse, aun no tiene muchas energías.

-oba-chann! Ya despertaste! –entro alguien gritando mientras arremangaba todo a su paso.

-¡Naruto! –grito la rubia con coraje -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no soy vieja! –le grito, ni parecía que acaba de levantarse de un coma.

Pero Naruto ni se inmuto en contestarle, pues me veía extrañamente, Hikari se dio cuenta y hablo.

-Naruto-kun, ella es Sakura-san, la doctora que curo a Tsunade-sama. –nos presento.

-¿Sa-Sakura-chan? –me pregunto dudoso.

…

…

…

**Olap!**

**Yo aquí de vuelta actualizando! Bueno! Antes que nada, agradezco todos sus Reviiwes y sugerencias y también a los que me agregaron en FaceBook! [**_**El link en mi perfil]**_

**Ahora mismo tengo en Face la "portada" del Fic, en Face pondré Spoilers, las fotos de mis fics, y cosas así. Por ahora no puedo del todo ya que estoy en periodo de evaluación. Pero pronto tendré todo ahí!**

**Sobre lo de poner fecha a los capítulos, la verdad eso me encantaría, pero no puedo poner una fecha exacta, porque a veces por azares del destino, no siempre puedo. Pero los fines de semana son los días que subo =)**

**Y Bueno, también había pensado en confundir un poco con ItaSaku a los de Konoha, pero a Itachi lo dejo para una sorpresita que tengo planeada.**

**Y como ven, este capi abarco varios aspectos, desde la llegada, el despertar de Tsunade, hasta el final con Naruto xD**

**Ademas me gusto la escena de Lee, para poner lo de "**- Entonces yo llegare a ser la espada para que luche y el escudo para que se proteja..." **esa es la frase original, pero yo la cambie un poco, es del Dorama "Mei-chan No Shitsuji" que vi hace poco. **

**Y bueno, aquí es donde empieza a cambiar la trata, ya no se va a basar tanto en el manga de Kishimoto-san, va a dar un cierto Giro.**

**Thanks!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo Cap!**

**Magy-Souh!**


	20. Cap 17: Verdad

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 17: Verdad**

-¿Sa-Sakura-chan? –dijo indeciso Naruto, como si no estuviera totalmente seguro que realmente yo, estuviera enfrente. Claro había cambiado con los años, líneas rectas tomaron más curvas y cosas así.

Pero el también había cambiado, y mucho.

La última vez que lo vi fue solo un clon –cuando iba a con Hebi antes de la pelea de Itachi – y fueron ligeros dos segundos, además llevaba una capa.

Yo recordaba a un niño juguetón e imperativo de 12 o 13 años con una enorme sonrisa zorruna, un juego de pans anaranjado con azul rey y de estatura más baja que incluso la mía.

Y lo que tenía en frente mío era todo un hombre, unos 16 años, 17 a lo mucho, su cara había tomado fracciones que lo hacían ver masculino, ya no era una simple "U" mucho más alto, y eso sin contar que su cabello ahora lucia rebelde y salvaje. Bastante apuesto, cabe decir, debería de tener más de una pretendiente.

-¿Naruto-kun? –pregunte entre nostalgia y tristeza.

Si lo acepto, nos habíamos conocido por menos de un día, pero el creaba algo en mi, una especie de confianza, un amor puro, no tenia palabras para explicar que es lo que realmente sentía por Naruto, pero verlo, me hacía sentir muy feliz.

Más ahora que el "equipo" donde estaba buscaba su muerte. No me hacía sentir miserable por tener que mentirle.

-Hai! Sakura-chan! –escuche como gritaba emocionado, y corría a abrazarme felizmente, pude sentir cierta tención en el ambiente por parte de Hikari y Hinata, no le tome mucha importancia, pues pronto sentí un jalón en mi mano que me hizo correr hacia a fuera.

-Narutoo! –le grite riendo.

-Te la traigo después oba-chan! –escuche a Naruto despedirse y después unos gritos de adentro de la carpa, pero ya era muy tarde, íbamos casi a 10 metros de donde se encontraban.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le pregunte ansiosa mientras brincábamos los escasos tejados.

-pues a que conozcas a la aldea de Konoha! –dijo feliz y yo también sonreí involuntariamente –aunque ahora no está en sus mejores momentos –dijo lo ultimo con tristeza. –pero no importa! Aquí lo importante es que el puesto de ramen de viejo ya está funcionando! Y muero por un plato de ramen!

Baya que es bipolar –pensé con una gota en la nuca, feliz-triste-feliz.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a un pequeño puesto de comida, ahí había bastante gente, sobretodo de nuestra edad.

-Naruto! Has regresado! –dijo contento el señor del puesto.

-claro viejo! Moría por comer ramen! –dijo el rubio con lagrimas falsas en sus ojos. –quiero dos platos jumbo, uno para mi, y uno para Sakura-chan!

El señor se me quedo viendo raro al principio, pero después sonrió feliz y se puso a preparar los dos platos rápidamente. Cuando no los sirvieron, después de dar gracias por la comida, Naruto deboro su plato antes de que yo pudiera separar mis palillos y al instante pidió otro, y otro, y después de ese otro.

-Con que aquí estas Naruto! –dijo un recién llegado ninja, creo que ya lo había visto, era un señor, aunque bastante joven, sus cabellos eran plateados y una expresión de aburrimiento se dibujaba en la parte de su cara que no era tapada por la máscara.

-Kafpkapgshi-setnsgejfti! –grito feliz el rubio, aunque no se le entendió nada, y eso era algo medio lógico, ya que su boca estaba más que llena de fideos.

-Naruto, no hables con la boca llena, ¿Qué acaso no te he enseñado modales? –dijo el peliplata como si le hablase a un perrito que debe ser entrenado, pero Naruto solo puso una muy grande sonrisa y siguió comiendo.

-KAKASHIIIII! –escuche como alguien gritaba, no, lo correcto sería decir: toda la aldea escucho. Baya que esa persona si tenía pulmones.

-ho hooo! –medio tarareo Naruto, y ambos ninjas pusieron cara de miedo y temblaron de pies a cabeza.

-creo que Tsunade-oba-chan lo busca, Kakashi-sensei –hablo el rubio mientras se veía como claramente un leve escalofrió recorría su medula.

-creo que fue un placer haberlos conocido –dijo como resignado antes de desaparecer del lugar.

No es que conociera mucho de aldeas y de ninjas y su "ámbito social" o cosas así, pero los ninjas de Konoha, tenía que admitir, eran bastante raros.

Después de mucho comer –por parte de Naruto- y yo un enorme plato, que me callo bastante bien por cierto, el ramen más delicioso que había provado, Naruto no exageraba cuando lo elogiaba como el mejor.

Pronto ambos volteamos hacia mi derecha –su izquierda- y vimos a un ninja vestido de ANBU.

-Naruto-san –hizo una pequeña reverencia a Naruto y después se dirigió a mi –Sakura-san, la Hokage la llama a su despacho.

-Gracias –le dije no sabiendo muy bien que contestar –iré inmediatamente.

El ninja desapareció –baya! Eso era otra cosa rara que al parecer los ninjas de Konoha tenían en común, desaparecer de la nada.-

-Sakura-chan—me hablo el rubio nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos –será mejor que bayas, Tsunade-oba-chan puede ser un poquito "explosiva" –dijo temblando.

-¿ee? –no entendí muy bien lo que quería decir, pero aun así ambos fuimos directo a una gran torre roja con el símbolo del fuego en kanji en la parte superior. Después de varios pasillos y escaleras llegamos hasta la puerta del despacho.

-¿CÓMO QUE TANTO TRABAJO? MANDEN A LOS CHUNNIN A HACER ESE TRABAJO! NO PODEMOS DARNOS EL LUJO DE SEGUIR ASI! –se escucho un grito por toda Konoha, Naruto tembló, y no lo culpo, hasta yo me había asustado!

-Nee… Sakura-chan! Creo que de aquí puedes llegar sola –me dijo con una voz llena de pavor –nos vemos –dijo mientras salía corriendo del lugar hasta doblar y desaparecer entre los curvos pasillos.

si, gran gallina, nos deja sola con vieja loca!

Reí por mi comentario, camine con sumo cuidado, sin hacer el minúsculo ruido y toque la puerta.

-ADELANTE!—escuche que alguien gritaba, abrí la puerta a una velocidad realmente rápida, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba de nuevo cerrada con migo adentro.

-¿me mando a llamar Tsunade-sama? –le dije lo más respetuosamente que pude. Me esmere demasiado.

-aaaa! Sakura-san! Qué bueno que has llegado! –me dijo, pero no me veía, estaba metida en una enorme, baya que ENORME pila de papeles que estaban en su escritorio. –baya! Pensé que eras más… -me vio.

-¿grande? –termine su oración, y no era sorpresa todo mundo me decía cosas así cuando sabían de mis "habilidades"

-exacto… -dijo con una sonrisa, y se puso a traspapelar su escritorio.

Aproveche el momento para ver su despacho, era bastante amplio, aunque tan solo tenía algunos archivadores y su escritorio. Atrás de ella había una enorme ventana, que dejaba ver toda la gloriosa aldea de la hoja, aunque ahora la vista no era del todo "agradable" para los que la veían, aunque caía aceptar que había bastantes casas, y todo estaba en movimiento, pronto la dejarían como justo antes de la invasión.

-y como te llamas niña –dijo de forma amable.

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno –le conteste un poco indecisa al principio, pero sonó bastante firme.

-¿Haruno? –me cuestiono al instante.

-hai –conteste sin saber el porqué repetía mi apellido.

-dime Sakura, ¿de qué aldea eres? –me cuestiono de nuevo, como si ella supiera la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de mis propios labios. No supe que hacer, no sabía si realmente debía dar esa información. El silencio perduro por varios minutos hasta que ella lo rompió. –Eres de Konoha, ¿verdad?

No había sido una pregunta, ella afirmaba que yo era de esta aldea, y la verdad era que no se equivocaba.

-¿co-como es que sabe? –le pregunte con resignación.

Sabía que la persona que tenía en frente era una borracha, loca por apuestas, una desobligada y muchas cosas por el estilo. Pero no era burra o idiota.

Al contrario, era más inteligente de lo que muchos pensaban.

No por nada era la hokage de una de las aldeas más prosperas del mundo Shinobi, una ninja que había hecho historia en la tercera guerra ninja –cosa que pocas mujeres habían logrado hacer en ente mundo shinobi- y había revolucionado la medicina.

Era una persona digna de todo mi respeto.

-Haruno Daiji –dijo con cierta nostalgia, como si sus ojos vieran otra cosa que los míos no pudiera ver.

-¿Daiji-oka-san? –pregunte captando el punto que me daba. Ese era el nombre de mi madre.

-Daiji-chan, la mejor estudiante de la EMN, sin duda tenía un talento natural para la medicina, un excelente control de chakra, era sin duda una excelente modelo del "medi-ninj perecto"

Sentí que de mis ojos escurrían lágrimas, lagrimas de alegría y de tristeza. El hecho de saber que oka-san fuera así.

-oka-san… -solo atine a decir.

La rubia de ojos miel solo se levanto de la silla, y me dio la espalda, viendo a través de la ventana, pero aun así veía su reflejo en el cristal, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca.

-así es, cuando te vi, realmente te confundí con ella, cuando supe que murió, y todos los Haruno desaparecieron, nunca pensé volver ese extraño cabello, y veo que tienes los ojos de tu padre.

-… -realmente no sabía que decir, el hecho que hablara de mis padres me llenaba de orgullo.

-Dime Sakura… ¿te gustaría ser ninja de Konoha?—me pregunto de repente, no me esperaba esa pregunta, pero algo en mi, una especie de llama se encendió en mi ser, con una creciente felicidad.

-Yo… -ahora mismo me encontraba en un debate interno –yo no merezco formar parte de una aldea –le dije con tristeza –he formado parte de Akatsuki, además, no puedo dejar solo a mi compañero –le dije con toda la tristeza del mundo.

Ella se quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-en esta aldea todavía hay un idiota más grande –me dijo con cierta gracia –al que, después de todo lo que ha hecho, se le espera con los brazos abiertos.

No entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir, pero aun así me sorprendió bastante lo que acaba de decir.

-En la vida no solo hay que ver todo lo malo que hemos hecho, también lo bueno. Si solo viéramos lo malo, caeríamos en una enorme depresión, porque sin darnos cuenta, dañamos incluso a los seres que amamos, pero a veces también los ayudamos.

Eso me sorprendió, mis ojos estaban totalmente dilatados.

-pero aun así no puedo abandonar a un amigo –le dije triste.

-me recuerdas demasiado a alguien –me dijo con una sonrisa algo cómplice. -¿y quién es ese amigo?

-Uchiha –le dije lento, y ella se sorprendió –Uchiha Itachi.

-¿Uchiha Itachi? –pregunto asombrada.

-el es la persona que me cuido después de que mis padres murieron –le dije –es como mi hermano mayor.

-¿pero él no estaba muerto?

-eso es lo que todos creen –le dije –después de la pelea, el quedo gravemente herido, pero gracias al jutsu que utilice para despertarle, el se recupero.

-pero aun así él es un asesino rango S, está en el libro Bingo

-EL NO ES UN ASESINO! –le grite enojada, su comentario me había mosqueado bastante, me había caído tan bien, pero aun así no iba a permitir que hablara mal de él – TODO FUE UNA MISIÓN –le grite y me di media vuelta para salir.

-¿Cómo que una misión? –me dijo rápidamente, se había movido hasta quedar frente a mi quitándome el paso a la puerta. No me detuve, solo la esquive, pero pronto sentí que un escudo de chakra rodeaba toda la habitación, y por más que intente abrir la puerta, no pude, ni siquiera tratando de bloquear el sello. –respóndeme, ¿Cómo que fue una misión?

-no soy la indicada para hablar de ese tema –dije tratando de forzar –inútilmente-la cerradura, aunque ya sabía que no se podía, ese sello era bastante fuerte y complejo.

-¿y quién si está autorizado? –me dijo enojada.

-solo el mismo Itachi Uchiha.

-entonces hare que revoleteen el mundo ninja entero para encontrarlo –me dijo.

-eso no es necesario, el está en Konoha –dije triste –aunque ambos ya vamos de salida, no se preocupe.

Estaba desidida a salir, iba a usar una sello con el que había trabajado arduamente, pero era perfecto para esta ocación.

-si solo fue una misión, puedo hacer que Uchiha Itachi salga del libro Bingo – dijo antes de que hiciera el último movimiento de manos, me quede congelada.

La oferta era tentadora, ninguno de los dos tenía planeado regresar a Akatsuki, ya no.

Y si queríamos vivir en paz en una cabaña de por ahí, sería más a gusto hacerlo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –le dije mientras giraba en mis talones, solo la vi sonreír. Había logrado lo que quería, pero yo también tenía mucho a ganar.

-Decirme lo que realmente paso. –dijo lentamente, como si comprobara que tiene la suficiente dicción como para que yo la entendiera.

-hmnp… -solo sonrió, dos segundos después quito el sello que protegía el lugar, tal vez porque creía ya no ocuparlo, o porque sabía que no iba a funcionar en mí.

Me las arregle para comunicarme con Itachi, le mande un mensaje mediante chakra y diversos sellos que teníamos para estar comunicados.

El llego al lugar en no más de 5 minutos, había entrado por la ventana y llevaba puesto un traje idéntico al que llevaban todos y cada uno de los ANBUs de la aldea.

La Godaime lo miraba como si sus ojos mostraran la octava maravilla, poco a poco se quito la máscara. Estaba enterado de algo de lo que habíamos platicado. Exactamente la parte que era de nuestra importancia en estos momentos.

-Uchiha Itachi –menciono la Hokage con una sonrisa.

-Senju Tsunade, un gusto conocerla –dijo mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Una sorpresa saber que estás vivo –le dijo la rubia.

-estamos parados aquí por la misma causa –dijo el pelinegro y me vio, solo sonreímos, y la rubia se nos unió.

-¿Y cuál es tu historia? –le pregunto la señora.

Itachi pensó dos veces, aunque no tanto como yo, por lo visto ya había tomado su decisión.

Levanto su mano, dejando su palma hacia arriba y poco a poco una flama de fuego apareció, avivándose cada vez más, y después en sentido contrario, dejando al último un pergamino.

Lo vi, y supe que estaba protegido por una fuerza especial, no sabía que era, pero cuando la hokage lo recibió, sonrió.

Fue directo a su escritorio y saco una llave muy particular, que formaba el signo del fuego en la punta. Lo coloco sobre el pergamino, y este automáticamente se abrió.

Danzo sus ojos por todo el papel, mostrando varias muecas, unas de sorpresa y otras de enojo.

Al final lo cerro, y el candado que lo protegía se cerró dejando de nuevo el contenido en secreto.

-baya baya! –dijo con sorpresa paseando su vista ambos –veo que decías la verdad, Sakurita.

-claro que no mentía –dije con unos ojitos de "L" volteadas.

-Como prometí, me encargare que salgas del libro Bingo; pero aun así no puedo asegurar que en la aldea te acepte de la noche a la mañana. Tienen mi autorización, ambos, para residir en la aldea, pero por ahora sería mejor mantener tu estadía en secreto, Itachi.

-Algo así nos explicaron Hyuuga-san y Nara-san. –le dije.

-Pero contigo es más fácil Sakura. No creo que te resulte muy difícil hacer pruebas para ser ninja de Konoha, además tenerlos a ustedes dos en nuestras filas, sería bueno para la aldea. –ya habíamos pasado de nuestros intereses a los de la aldea.

Aunque en un principio me disgusto, me di cuenta que era una gran hokage, por ver lo mejor para su aldea.

-Entonces sería bueno quedarnos –hablo Itachi, yo solo lo vi sorprendida, y el puso una cara de "Es lo que siempre quise para ti"

Como un verdadero hermano mayor. Si no me hubiera recordado guardar la compostura, hubiera corrido a abrazarlo.

-No creo que eso sea mucho problema –dijo de nuevo la quinta –con la repentina desaparición de todo el consejo.

[tuvieron una ligera visita por parte de cierto pelinegro, con ojos que se pueden poner rojos ( ?)]

-recibirán una casa en los departamentos nuevos de la aldea –hablo la rubia.

-de hecho quisiera saber si nos podemo quedar en el distrito Uchiha –hablo el pelinegro.

-¿en el distrito Uchiha?—preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-así es, esas tierras pertenecen a los Uchihas. –dijo serio Itachi.

-Pero la mayoría ha sido destruido –hablo la quinta.

-no hay problema, solo me gustaría saber si podemos poseerlas –pregunto.

-claro, no hay nadie que las reclame además de ti.

La charla continua sobre diversos temas de interés, también nos pregunto información de Akatsuki y cosas por el estilo.

Después de toda la plática, salimos como a las 4 de la tarde y nos dirigimos a los terrenos Uchihas. Todo estaba en ruinas, no se sabía ni donde comenzaba, ni donde terminaban las propiedades.

Llevo sus manos al suelo, hizo un sello, y del suelo salió una enorme barda, toda tenía el abanico del clan Uchiha. Era bastante grande, y abarcaba todo el lugar,

-¿un bosque estaría bien? –le pregunte

-seria bien, antes solía haber un bosque alrededor –me dijo señalando una enorme extensión.

Me encargue de que en todos los lugares que había dicho aparecieran arboles, dándole un toque más vivo al lugar.

-¿la casa donde estaba? –le pregunte. Y solo señalo el lugar central de toda la extención, ambos caminamos hasta ese lugar.

Había estado entrenando mucho con eso de resistencia en chakra, y me había acostumbrado a hacer trabajos que devoraran mi chakra por mucho tiempo, así que tenía bastantes energías.

Hice una enorme casa, como supuse que era una casa principal de un clan, de hecho había agregado algunos detalles de casas que me había gustado bastante durante mis viajes. Era una combinación de casa occidental con oriental. Aunque ahora mismo no tenía color. Era pura madera.

Pero aun no tengo un jutsu "aparezca una casa completa"

-creo que también sería bueno hacerte un cambio a ti –le dije a Itachi

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura-chan! –grito Naruto entrando por la enorme puerta que daba la entrada a las propiedades del clan.

-aaa! Naruto-kun! –le dije moviendo la mano.

-Sakura-chan! Me dijo oba-chan que te ibas a quedar en Konoha! Eso es genial –dijo feliz mientras brincaba como niño chiquito –ahora podremos ir a comer ramen diario!

-claro Naruto-kun!

-oye… Sakura-chan… ¿Por qué estas arreglando la casa de Sasuke-teme? –me pregunto dudoso.

-pues, lo que pasa es que viviré aquí –le dije sonando algo insegura de cómo fuera a reaccionar.

-pero Sakura-chan, estos terrenos le pertenecen a los Uchiha. Estoy seguro. –dijo como si no entendiera.

-bueno, digamos que solo me quedare aquí por un tiempo –le dije.

-Sakura-chan, te he querido hacer una pregunta… -me dijo serio mientras con una mano hacia ademan en dar un pequeño paseo por el nuevo bosque.

No me quedo otra más que aceptar, algo me decía que de lo que quería hablar era de eso que tanto temía. Suspire resignada y camine a su lado.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué estabas con Sasuke-teme aquel día de la pelea, y vestida como akatsuki?

Eso era lo que tenía tanto miedo. Me pare en seco y me voltee. El tenía derecho a recibir una respuesta, pero no me animaba a verlo a los ojos cuando le dijera la verdad.

Porque se la diría.

-Naruto… hace años, cuando te conocí… yo estaba en una misión, de protegerte, había varias personas que estaban tras de ti. Y yo era parte de akatsuki –sentí como su respiración se acelero

-pero… ¿Por qué Sakura-chan? Si tú eres de Konoha, ¿Por qué entraste a Akatsuki? –preguntaba de cierta forma triste. Unas lágrimas rebeldes peleaban contra toda mi fuerza de voluntad junta en un combate por salir de mis ojos.

Brinque hasta una rama de un árbol, y el también hizo lo mismo, pero en una rama contraria, me senté recargada en el tronco y el hizo lo mismo, pero en sentido contrario, quedando casí de espaldas, así era mejor, que no viera mi cara cuando mi voluntad flaqueara y mis lagrimas saliera.

-Yo… cuando era pequeña, vivía aquí en Konoha… con mis padres y mi hermano, ellos eran ninjas ANBUs… y en una de sus misiones fuera, ellos no regresaron… después de unos días, se les ofreció un funeral privado… pero después de eso, yo me quede sola a los 9 años… me faltaba para entrar a la academia… y la solución más fácil que encontré fue ir a otra aldea… -seguía contando entre cortado mi historia, unas lagrimas ya salía de mis ojos

"–pero en el trayecto, me encontré con Uchiha Itachi… el estaba mal herido… y le ayude, y terminamos viviendo juntos… él se unió a Akatsuki, y yo le seguí poco después… -hice una pausa más acentuada, lo que venía no era la mejor parte de la historia.

"—Antes de ser miembro oficial de Akatsuki, un anciana me enseño todo de la medicina, con el fin de crear una de las mejores medi-ninj del mundo shinobi…. Pero después, cuando me dieron mi anillo… Itachi me pidió un favor… guiar a Uchiha Sasuke hasta la guarida Uchiha… el lugar donde se daría la gran pelea.

"—pase cerca de dos semanas con Hebi, Sasuke tuvo una fuerte pelea con Deidara, pero el gano… pero lo peor fue después cuando se enfrento a Itachi… También gano… pero… él no sabía la verdad…

-la verdad era que Itachi no mato a su clan por gusto –me interrumpió Naruto por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado hablando. Había sido bastante, ya el sol empezaba a ponerse mostrando tonos rojizos al horizonte.

-¿Cómo es que tu sabes eso? –le pregunte sorprendida.

-hace poco… me encontré con Madara Uchiha. –Me dijo serio –se hace llamar Tobi, el está manejando a Sasuke. –me dijo rabioso.

-¿Tobi es Madara Uchiha?—dije sorprendida, algo siempre me dio mala espina en esa persona.

-así es, -dijo mientras impactaba levemente su puño en el tronco –y está usando la escusa de Itachi para manejarlo, pero también siente culpa por haberlo matado.

-pero… -estaba a punto de decir que Itachi no estaba muerto, pero no podía ni debía, ese era un tema de ultra-seguridad y debía mantenerse escondido.

La Hokage había dado la orden de que los que sabíamos –Yo, Hyuuga, Nara, y por supuesto Itachi- no debíamos hablar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-a pesar de haber matado a su hermano, Sasuke aun sigue con los ojos vendados, creyendo que la venganza es la mejor solución para todos sus problemas –habla triste Naruto, tal como lo hace una madre al hablar de un hijo vicioso o drogadicto. Me di cuenta que el lazo que tenían era muy fuerte.

Y por parte de Sasuke era igual, a pesar de nunca hablar, Sasuke sentía gran aprecio por Naruto.

…

…**.**

…**..**

**Hasta aquí dejo este capi… ¿les gusto?**

**Bueno! De nuevo agradezco RR, favoritos, alertas y los que me agregan a Face-book!**

**Hoy andaba algo inspirada! Así que me puse a escribir! Y como ven, en estos capis los llevo demasiado rápidos, pero es que la verdad ya estoy ansiosa! Ya viene el SasuSaku! Cada vez más cerca!**

**¿Creen que me merezca un Reviews?**

**Nos vemos! **

**MaGy´Souh!**


	21. Cap 18: Ninja Oficial

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 18: Ninja Oficial**

Un tono rojizo llenaba el horizonte del poniente, difuminándose con un azul cada vez más fuerte, la noche estaba cayendo, incluso si veía en sentido contrario el cielo presentaba un celeste oscuro llagando casi a negro, aun no había estrellas, hoy no sería una noche estrellada, pero tampoco había luna. Uno que otro sonido se escuchaba en el pequeño bosque, de los animales que habían visto el lugar como una excelente habitad para vivir.

Contarle mi historia a Naruto me había hecho desahogar de cierta forma todo lo que llevaba encerrado dentro mío desde hace tiempo, saber que él me escuchaba con inmenso interés, me llenaba de dicha y gozo, ahora mismo ese duro tronco de árbol era un lugar sumamente cómodo, y al paisaje realmente hermoso.

Hace algunos meses jamás hubiera imaginado tanta dicha y tranquilidad junta, vivir aquí, en Konoha, todo me parecía parte de un sueño, un hermoso sueño del cual pudiera desertar en cualquier momento. Y a eso le tenía miedo, a perder esto. El hecho de estar aquí, Itachi y yo, en los terrenos Uchiha de la aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, con Naruto.. y con esas personas que el día de hoy había conocido.

En akatsuki también había conocido amigos, pero de una forma diferente. Es como si comparas cuando sales al parque a jugar, y vez un niño que te habla, y después de un rato terminan siendo mejores amigos, por años o incluso una vida.

Comparados con compañeros de trabajo, que de una forma u otra sientes amistad, cariño, camadería(*), y hospitalidad, pero la mayoría de las veces eso solo es tras las bardas del lugar.

Sentí como una brazos me rodeaban, y en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, mostrando mis dilatadas pupilas, comprendí que Uzumaki Naruto era una de las personas más nobles que había conocido en mi vida, y a pesar de que nuestra amistad fuera el producto de solo horas, un sentimiento creció en mí. Uno muy similar al que sentía por Itachi. Incluso podía decir y asegurar que era el mismo.

Era increíble ver como ese chico se gano mi corazón tan fácil.

-Será mejor que volvamos, Sakura-chan, está oscureciendo –me dijo mientras cerraba su mano en mi muñeca y me jalaba hacía donde horas antes habíamos estado, muy cerca de la nueva residencia Uchiha.

-gracias, Naruto-kun –le dije mientras mis manos iban a parar directo a su cuello, y se cerraban en torno a él. En un principio sentí como se sorprendió, pero después sus manos pasaron por mi cintura y se cerraron.

-de nada, Sakura-chan. –después de varios segundos, nos separamos, mira al cielo, y ya no había rastros de aquel tono rojizo, ahora todo era oscuro, la negrura había incrementado, dejando ver solo a pocos metros, y más allá todo era negro.

-nos vemos, Naruto-kun… -le dije mientras me separaba y caminaba hacía la casa.

Escuche en un lijero susurro un "hasta luego, Sakura-Chan" y como la presencia del rubio de ojos azules cada vez se alejaba más y más hasta de una forma perderse entre las tantas almas de esa aldea.

…

Poco a poco me fui acercando más a la mansión, era la única casa, pero todo estaba acomodado para después hacer más, de forma que esa quedara en el centro y todo girara a su alrededor; después de todo, esa era la mansión principal del Clan Uchiha, que ahora se limitaba a 3 miembros, contando mi último descubrimiento, Madara Uchiha.

Entre al porche y pase la puerta sin tocar, era una casa tipo Oriental, y me había encargado que fuera bastante amplia, aunque solo la fuéramos a habitar nosotros dos. En total eran 2 pisos, la entrada tenía un pequeño porche, después un mini salón recibidor, a la derecha estaba el lugar donde iba a ver un living, o estancia, mientras que a la derecha estaba un cuarto vacio con muchos estantes como para llenarnos de libros.

Hacía atrás del lado izquierdo, seguido del living, se veía un comedor de ocho sillas, todo tallado a madera. Había una puerta y una enorme ventana con una barra. Esa era la cocina.

En el centro, justo a la altura de la cocina, estaban las escaleras, y tras la biblioteca un baño. El segundo piso tenía un enorme porche y 6 habitaciones más dos baños.

La casa en general era realmente grande.

Después de recorrer todo el primer piso, quede bastante satisfecha con la creación, me gustaba, además Itachi había agregado uno que otro detalle. Solo yo controlaba el elemento madera, pero mi compañero también guardaba trucos bajo la manga. Fui directo al segundo piso, ahora mismo ya había elegido mi cuarto, estaba justo frente al de Itachi, toque la puerta para avisar que accedería, aunque no era necesario, el se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Itachi?—pregunte quedito, no había contestado cuando toque, así que decidí entrar, sabía que estaba ahí.

Una leve sonrisa se surco en mis labios al apreciar lo que mis ojos veían, nada más y nada menos que a un Itachi durmiendo plácidamente en el rezago de su cama. Era de los pocos colores que se apreciaban en la habitación: la blancura de las sabanas.

Todo lo demás pasaba a ser color madera, dándole a la casa un tono tétrico, todo del mismo color. Ya pensaría después en agregar colores, no era muy exigente en el lugar donde viviera, pero si este sería mi hogar, no estaría mal decorar a mi gusto.

Cobije bien a Itachi, ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia, seguramente estuviera cansado, y yo estaba en iguales o peores condiciones, había sido un largo, por no decir, eterno día. Lo único que quería era dormir y ya.

Y eso fue justo lo que hice, mientras terminaba de tender la cama, me pareció sumamente cómoda. Mis parparos comenzó a pesar toneladas, y como por arte de magia, termine sumamente dormida.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-….-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Bostece y me lleve las manos a los ojos mientras los tallaba pesadamente, a pesar de haber dormido tan plácidamente, aun sentía esa sensación de aun no haber dormido lo suficiente y querer aferrarse a las sabanas como si la vida se fuera en ello [_me pasa seguido xD_].

-upss… perdón por despertarte –me dijo una voz, la de Itachi.

-mhnnn… -hice un sonido, o quejido. No quería abrir aun los ojos.

-vamos, levanta, te traje desayuno –me dijo, esta vez abrí los ojos y lo que vi me sorprendió. En un momento pensé en echarme al suelo a reír, pero no creí que fuera lo correcto.

Lo que tenía frente a mi cama –de Itachi- era a nada más ni nada menos que el mismo Uchiha, con una charola en las manos que cargaban un desayuno americano: dos huevos fritos, con salchichas doradas, un jugo de naranja y dos tostadas. Pero eso no era lo que causaba mi gracia. Mi risa mental era nada más ni nada menos que por el aspecto de mi pelinegro amigo:

Su cabello estaba intacto, como siempre, negro y en una coleta, que ahora era mucho más larga, pudiendo fácilmente llegar hasta sus glúteos. Por ropa llevaba una playera manga larga con el signo de su clan en la espalda, unos pantalones bastante flojos, como de pijama, y un… ¡mandil!

La pieza era de un color azul marino con toques rojos y el signo en chiquito del clan.

Aun seguía sorprendida, no diario vez a Uchiha Itachi, famosamente conocido como el asesino de todo el clan Uchiha, que era su propia familia, ninja renegado, criminal rango S, ex-Akatsuki y mil historias más ventado frente a ti –con el desayuno en la mano- en pijama y con un lindo mandil.

Aaa… eso sin contar la enorme sonrisa que surcaba sus labios.

-vamos! –me animo -¿sabes que los huevos fritos saben horrible helados? –dijo de nuevo sonriendo.

-Gracias –le dije aun algo desconcertada, pero aun así tome los cubiertos occidentales y comencé a degustar la rica comida.

Aunque aun no sabía como la había conseguido, no teníamos estufa. Igual un Katon hubiera servido, pero ¿ y las ollas? ¿las palas? ¿los platos?

Me sorprendí por mi última pregunta. Ya que observando bien la vajilla, esta parecía ser de un hermoso material, y para variar, tenía el emblema del clan. Al parecer los Uchihas tenía la mala costumbre de marcar tooooodooo a su paso.

Y como si leyera mis pensamientos, cosa que no era muy difícil por el gran numero de muecas en mi cara, él hablo.

-Debajo de estas tierras, hay una guarida, más bien un depósito –me explico –y fui a dar una visita, después de todo, le faltan bastantes cosas a la casa, así que me di el lujo de pedir algunas prestadas.

Eso era bueno, justo ayer había estado pensando ir por algunos muebles, pero un momento… si el ya había movido medía casa, ¿entonces…?

-¿Qué horas son, Itachi?

-Son exactamente las….

-SAKURA-CHANNN! –escuchamos un fuerte grito desde supongo la puerta principal. –SAKURA-CHAN! ABREME LA PUERTA! SOY YOO! –gritaba emocionado

-iré a abrir –dijo Itachi saliendo del cuarto, yo lo seguí, y fui a entrar al mío, que aun ni siquiera había entrado.

Había bastantes paquetes y cosas protegidas con sabanas blancas, que no quise abrir, solo me dispuse a buscar mi mochila y sacar algo de ropa.

Seleccione una playera manga corta tinta y un short-falda corto negro, lo habitual. Esa mañana hacía bastante calor, después de todo ¡ya estábamos en principios de Junio!

Baje rápido, y me sorprendí con que toda la casa ya estaba amueblada! Pero aun no sabía que horas eran, supongo que por la luminosidad que había en la planta baja, muy tarde. Las 10 de la mañana a lo menos.

-haaa! Hasta que apareces Sakura-chan! Tu amigo… hee.. ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaba? A sí! Syusuke-san!

-¿Syusuke? –pregunte sin saber muy bien a qué se refería.

-Hai! Señorita Sakura-san. Disculpe –dijo mientras salía de la ahora amueblada –y cabe decir que todos los muebles eran más que lujosos –sala.

El chico que salía era de cabellos castaños y afilados ojos azules salió del lugar, era un chico realmente apuesto, pero sabía que era Itachi, solo para no hacerse ver ante el Kyuubi.

_[ok, no se me ocurrió nada más para esta "transformación" pero es que amo a ese personaje: Fuji Syusuke de Prince of Tennis… pero aquí tiene sus hermosos ojos abiertos.]_

-aaa! –escuche como se quejaba Naruto mientras con ambas manos rodeaba su cabeza, un gesto muy infantil, por cierto—¡Sakura-chan! ¡La Hokage me pidió que te llevara a la academia!

Y no dijo nada, me agarro la mano y me saco corriendo a una velocidad realmente rápida del lugar. Estuvimos corriendo por los tejados unos 4 minutos, yo levemente tras él hasta llegar a una enorme edificación que decía "Academia Ninja de Konoha"

Entramos corriendo mientras un ninja vestido como chunnin nos regañaba gritando enojado algo como "Narutooo" y el rubio solo reía. "nunca cambia" dijo otro.

Entramos a una sala, que estaba completamente vacía, e excepción de una mesa, con tres personas sentadas tras ella. Solo conocía a una de ellas: La Godaime de Konoha.

-Naruto, sal por favor –pidió uno de los que estaban a los costados de la Hokage. Era un ninja de cabellos castaños en una coleta, tenía una cicatriz en su cara y vestía de Chunnin.

-Hai! Iruka-sensei –le dije el rubio y salió del lugar bastante animado.

-Bueno Sakura, hoy, justo hoy, se hacen los exámenes para elegir a los nuevos Gennin –dijo tranquilamente –siempre se hacen a finales de Junio, pero dado el imprevisto que tuvimos con Akatsuki, los hemos adelantado para el día de hoy.

-Hai.. –conteste sin saber si era un "si" o un "no" o otra cosa lo que debía decir.

-La prueba para graduarse de Gennin es fácil, y el examen final también, solo hacer determinados ninjutsus de tipo básico. –me explico el otro ninja, que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado. Este al parecer era un Jounnin, y ya lo había visto antes, era ese extraño ninja que había aparecido en la tienda de ramen.

-y solo haciendo una excepción contigo, decidimos que podías presentar el examen sin la concepción de asistir a la academia.

Me imaginé que algo así iba a pasar, Itachi ya lo había previsto, él había dicho que el hecho que nosotros dejáramos la organización no quería decir que todo se haya venido abajo. Que tal como Sasori tuvo un remplazo rápido, nosotros lo tendríamos. Y que de una manera o otra, una gran guerra ninja iba a comenzar, donde las alianzas iban a ser sumamente importantes, y estas dependían mucho de la fuerza militar de cada nación.

Cada ninja iba a luchar por su aldea, y estas ocupaban de sus mejores ninjas.

También había dicho que no le iba a extrañar que nos pidiera que nos uniéramos como ninjas oficiales, de hecho, él había tenido planeado todo al principio –aunque yo desconociera ciertos detalles, como la carta de misión de la masacre de su clan—no sabía con exactitud nada, pero Itachi siempre iba un paso delante de todos, es como si su mente viera el futuro.

Y ambos salíamos ganando, nosotros vivíamos en konoha, y ellos se hacían de dos fuertes ninjas –había que aceptarlo, éramos fuertes – uno de ellos el que pudo hacer desaparecer casi completo al clan más poderoso de la villa de Konoha: Los Uchihas. Y bueno, su disípula. O algo así.

-La prueba es fácil –hablo de nuevo al que Naruto había llamado Iruka. –consiste en realizar un clon de tu persona, y posteriormente un ninjutsu de cualquier elemento.

Hice lo que me pidieron, junte mis manos y cree un clon de sombra, que era el básico, y posteirormente me dispuse a realizar un jutsu, aun no sabía cual, así que hice el mío propio. Junte mis manos en la posición que tanto conocía.

-Haru No Jutsu –dije claramente, y una espada, -una réplica perfecta de mi katana- empezó a salir de mi mano. Bueno, no salía, pero iba apareciendo de una forma que parecía que si lo hacía.

-sorprendente –dijo el peli plateado.

-un jutsu inédito. ¿Tú lo has creado? –me pregunto Iruka viendo impresionase la espada rosa que descansaba en mis manos.

-hai! –conteste.

-¿puedo tomarla? –me pregunto Iruka. Yo solo me acerque y la deposite en sus manos.

El se puso a jugar blandiéndola de un lado a otro –torpemente, por cierto-.

-tenías razón, Tsunade-sama. –le dijo el peliplata.

-siempre la tengo, Kakashi. –dijo sonriendo orgullosa.

-¿y cuántos años tienes, Sakura? –me pregunto Iruka.

-17 años, señor –conteste educadamente.

-mmm… si más no recuerdo, el bakka de Naruto tiene la misma edad. –dijo en tono pensativo. El castaño -hubiera sido interesante haberte visto crecer aquí, con ellos.

-¿Cómo abría sido ver un equipo con Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura? –se pregunto el que respondía a Kakashi. Yo también me puse a pensar en eso, miles de imágenes se me vinieron a la mente, hubiera sido realmente lindo.

-oye! No menospresies a Hikari! Ella también es una muy buena ninja! –le regaño Iruka.

-pero recordemos lo que batallamos para elegir a la tercera compañera de esos dos bakkas –los tres suspiraron con resignación.

Esos tres ya me habían dejado completamente fuera de la platica, menudos viejos y sus recuerdos!

-igual no creo que alguien se pueda imaginar a Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto en un equipo juntos. Eso es imposible –hablo la Hokage.

-eso si, después de todo, Sakura nunca asistió a la academia. –hablo el castaño dándole la razón.

-hubiera sido un dolor de muelas, si de por sí con Naruto y Sasuke es suficiente para causar la cuarta Gerra ninja! ahora Sakura! –dijo la Godaime negando la idea anterior.

-quizas sobrepasarían la legendaria historia de los Sannin –hablo Iruka.

-coofgg coffgg –raspe la garganta para que se dieran cuenta de que aun estaba aquí. Los tres me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y después rieron.

Genial!

-bueno, Sakura, eres oficialmente Chunnin de Konoha –hablo la Hokage felicitándome.

-¿Chunnin? –pregunte atónita, yo que pensaba que las pruebas eran para Gennin.

-bueno, no creo que quieras andar paseando perros y buscando gatos, ¿o sí? –me pregunto aburrido Kakashi.

-Creemos que tienes un nivel que incluso se compara con el de un Jounnin –hablo la hokage –pero ya sabes, hay ciertas formalidades que cumplir.

La Hokage me entrego la bandada de la aldea amistosamente y sonriente.

-si quieres presentar los exámenes Jounnin, se harán a final de mes.

-puedes salir.

Hice caso y salí, algo atónita por cierto. No creía que ser ninja de la hoja fuera tan fácil, es como si me hubieran regalado el protector, objeto que me convertía oficialmente en ninja de Konoha. Esta aldea cada vez me sorprendía más.

Era eso, o que realmente estaban en problemas.

Yo esperaba por un examen algo donde tuviera que usar la cabeza, que pusiera a prueba todas mis habilidades, tanto físicas como psicológicas. Y baya… que sorpresa.

Salí por la puerta principal, afuera estaba Naruto esperándome sentado en un columpio que estaba al otro lado de la calle bajo un árbol, en cuanto me vio corrió a mí.

-¿Cómo te fue, Sakura-chan? –me pregunto contento. Yo le enseñe la banda con el símbolo del clan y tela negra. -¿QUEEE? ¿Ya eres Gennin? –grito a todo pulmón- ¡a mi me costó dos años en la academia!

-de hecho soy Chunnin –le dije riendo por su infantil comportamiento.

-¡wow! En un solo día chunnin! Yo no me convertí en chunnin hasta los 16! –seguía parloteando emocionado. –vayamos a celebrar! Y que mejor forma de celebrar algo, que con RAMEN!

De nuevo fui arrastrada por el himperativo ninja rubio de Konoha hasta el mismo puesto de ramen al que habíamos ido el día pasado. Curiosamente hoy estaba bastante concurrido.

-¡Frentona! –escuche que alguien me gritaba desde adentro, y no precisamente amistosamente.

-Na-ruto-kun… -vi que también alguien llamaba al rubio, era Hinara, con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas, se me hizo un gesto bastante adorable por parte de la chica.

Pronto nos invitaron a sentarnos, la mesa era enorme, y estaban sentados más de 10 personas sin contarnos a nosotros.

-Mi hermosa bella flor de cerezo! –me grito Lee desde el otro lado de la mesa. Ya conocía a la mayoría, y recordaba vagamente los nombres de casi todos.

-Chicos! Venimos a celebrar que Sakura-chan, ya es Chunnin! –grito Naruto contento. Todos se quedaron callados. A excepción de Hyuuga y Nara, que solo sonrieron, bueno, no era una sonrisa, pero si algo muy parecido.

-¿Chunnin? Pero ni siquiera es de Konoha –dijo entre enojada y en cierto punto celosa la rubia de ojos azules.

-Sakura-chan es de Konoha –hablo Naruto regañando a Ino, y todos, y repito, todos se quedaron con cara de "What´s?

-no dijiste que eras de Konoha, Sakura—hablo Neji.

-que problemático.

-¿y porque no vivías aquí? Nunca te había visto, mi hermoso cerezo –hablo Lee.

-Yo, antes, de pequeña –trate de ser más explícita –vivía a aquí, pero por problemas familiares, tuve que irme, y ahora que regrese, la Hokage me ofreció unirme a el cuerpo ninja –les explique los más simple que pude, no creo que fuera bueno que supieran más de lo que debían.

-eso explica muchas cosas –hablo Hikari, tratando de que todos dejaran de preguntar más. Se lo agradecí con la mirada, y ella solo me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

-Viejo! Trae dos platos jumbos de Ramen del que me gusta! –grito Naruto mientras se sentaba feliz.

Todos rieron y comenzaron a comer lo que poco a poco una muchacha traía. Todos entre risas y risas. También conocí a otros ninjas.

A todos ya los conocía, aunque sea solo de vista.

Shikamaru Nara: el chico problemático, todo le parecía mucho trabajo, incluso comía aburridamente.

Ino Yamanaka: la rubia oji azul, alias la Cerda, no nos caímos muy bien que digamos, pero se le notaba que era una buena persona.

Neji Hyuuga: el era bastante callado, pero me callo bastante bien, junto con Shikamaru, ambos eran Jounins, los únicos de todos los presentes.

Rock Lee: el chico de cejas enormes y acosador.

Tenten: bueno, a ella casi no la había tratado, pero parecía una buena persona,

Hinata: ella era pelinegra con las mismas facciones que Neji, era bastante amigable, pero también timida.

Kiba Inuzuka: el chico perro, como le decían comúnmente sus amigos, pero se veía una persona realmente animada, me había caído bastante bien.

Hikari: la compañera de equipo de Naruto

Y por ultimo Chouji: un chico llenito, que comía tanto como NAruto, ambos habían hecho una competencia a ver quien comía más. Y sorprendentemente al final fue empate, con 12 platos jumbo cada uno.

**Hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Fue un poco cap de relleno, pero era necesario para los próximos capítulos.**

**Proximo capitulo estará narrado por Uchiha Sasuke!**

**Ahora una cosa. Si este cap recibe al menos 20 reviews el día de hoy… mañana temprano subo el próximo! La meta es 267 Reviews! [son 20 más de lo que tengo] [Limite del plazo: hasta que termine el día, hora México City]**

**Es promo oferta!**

**Ahora les dare algo así como un adelanto del próximo:**

_**Uchiha Sasuke en Konoha!**_

**Demaciadas emociones por un día!**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Por cierto, ayer me preguntaba algo, siempre ponemos: hola a todas, chicas, y esto. Pero ¿no hay hombres que lean esta página? Sería bueno saberlo, aunque por lo regular sé que son mujeres! Pero si hay hombres! Serian bueno que dijeran! **

**Ahora si me despido!**

**!**


	22. Cap19:Chidori,Rasengan,Voluntad y Escudo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: En esta historia Sasuke jamás se Unió a Akatsuki, tampoco capturo al Hachibi, y tampoco fue a la reunión de los 5 kages, por lo tanto Taka no se dividió ni nada.**

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 19: Chidori, Rasengan, Voluntad y Escudo**

Furia, Coraje, rabia, ganas de destruir todo a mi pasa, de tener el mismo poder que un tifón, arrastrando todo a mi paso sin importarme que o porque antes estaba ahí. La mezcla de todo esto solo hacía que me hirviera la sangre, ese mismo líquido que se escapaba desde mis venas y salía de mis apretados puños y chorreaba hasta el suelo. Pero pese a todo aquello, mis ojos no reflejaban nada, eran dos simples luceros apagados, como estrellas, ya muertas.

Pero pese a todo esto… el sentimiento que más había dentro de mí era la impotencia. Mis manos estaban manchadas por la sangre del bastardo de Danzou, el hombre que desde hace no más de 2 meses, se había convertido en la persona más odiada por mi hueco y vacio corazón.

La impotencia de saber, que aunque lo mate, eso no iba a arreglar las cosas. De nuevo este sentimiento. El mismo que sentí cuando vi alejarse al cadáver de mi hermano en los brazos de Sakura.

Antes de ese día, aun recuerdo la fecha, nunca. Jamás, podría olvidarla. 18 de Marzo. El día de la muerte de mi Uchiha Itachi, el día de la muerte de mi Aniki, mi hermano mayor. Antes creía que el día que lo matara yo sería feliz, mi mente podría descansar en paz, sin el temor de que ella misma me traicionara como lo había hecho los primeros días de la muerte de mi familia.

¿y de que me di cuenta? De que toda esa frustración no se fue, aun estaba ahí. ¿y que había ganado? Nada.

Es cierto, por un momento pensé que si lo mataba… Sakura se quedaría conmigo. Fue un tonto pensamiento, esa mugre mocosa era una verdadera molestia, no supe ni como llegue a pensarlo, tal vez el hecho de encontrar a alguien diferente.

Durante toda mi vida había sido perseguido, hasta el punto de podérsele llamar acoso, por el sexo femenino, y todas y cada una de las chicas que conocía era unas cabezas huecas, ninguna entendía nada de mí, y aun así estaban tras de mí.

Y el hecho de que mi hermano mayor encontrara a una mujer que combinara los atributos de lo que muy probablemente un hombre buscara en una mujer, aunque no siempre lo encontrara.

Pero me di cuenta que ni matándolo le podría quitar algo así.

Y eso no fue lo peor. Las ganas de agarrarme y matarme lenta y dolorosamente llego después. En un principio me negué a creerlo, me negué a aceptar que Uchiha Itachi no era el gran villano que nos hizo creer, que todo no era más que una simple actuación para salvar mi pellejo.

Que muy probablemente, él era el bueno de la historia, la persona pura y noble que arriesga todo por lo que quiere. Y todo eso me dejaba a mí como el villano, el chico malo que abuso de la gentileza de su propio hermano. Me sentía como pez fuera del agua. Entre la espada y la pared.

Pero de nuevo llego la furia, y me trajo hasta ese lugar, aquel puente entre las montañas donde le quite la vida al culpable de muchas de las cosas. Me hubiera gustado poder echarle la culpa de todo, y salir limpio, pero tampoco era así.

Pensar que una aldea atentaría con la vida de uno de sus clanes más poderosos, todo un imperio militar. Pero era más poderoso su miedo que su sentido de humanidad.

Y ahora estaba dispuesto a lo mismo. A no sentir ese sentido de humanidad hacía ellos. No se lo merecían, no después de destruir la vida de mi padre y mi madre, de mis tíos, familiares y vecinos. De mi vida. y de la vida de mi hermano. Uchiha Itachi.

¡Merecían morir!

Sentir lo que yo sufrí, ver como la vida de sus seres queridos es arrebatada mientras no puedes hacer nada, nada más que llorar, suplicar por tu vida. y aun así y no iban a pagar todo lo que nos hicieron. Ellos tienen la posibilidad de lugar.

A mí solo me había quedado una horrible pesadilla de la que no podía escapar, preso de imágenes inhumanas, de ver una vez tras otra como mis padres eran atravesados por katanas. De ver como su sangre corría desde sus cuerpos inmóviles hasta el suelo, colándose poco a poco entre las grietas del suelo.

Manchas que aun seguían presentes después de ese eterno sueño. Tan solo sus siluetas marcadas en blanco.

Odiaba a Konoha por lo que me había hecho. La odiaba por lo que le había hecho a Itachi.

Al fin caí al suelo, estaba bastante frio, a pesar de ser Junio, en estos lugares siempre era como invierno. Una ligera corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, causándome más dolor. No me importo nada.

No me importaba si moría en este preciso momento. Mi vida estaba vacía, no había nada por lo que valiera la pena luchar con toda mi alma y permanecer en este mundo ninja.

La pelea ya había terminado, y el estaba muerto, ¿ya qué valía para que yo siguiera con vida?

Mis parparos poco a poco se fue cerrando. Hasta terminar su acción y yo simplemente quedar inconsciente.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-….-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Decir que me dolía todo era poco, pero trate de hacer eso a un lado, porque pronto me di cuenta de algo. Una tonta frase que usaba Kakashi en los entrenamientos... "_Si te duele, es porque estás vivo, así que alégrate_" reí mentalmente por lo estupido que sonaba eso. Yo no estaba alegre, es más, hubiera preferido morir, ir a la eternidad del tan mencionado mundo de los muertos, muy probablemente a donde van todos aquellos shinobis que no fueron por el "buen camino ninja"

Pero algo en la atmosfera me despertó por completo… ¿Por qué la temperatura era tan cálida? Bueno, ya era Junio, pero aun así en estos bosques nevados la temperatura máxima llega a los 5°

Trate de moverme un poco, y sentí como un par de resortes se movían debajo de mí, no podía abrir los ojos, aunque quisiera, tenía algo que me lo impedía, y cuando trate de mover mi brazo izquierdo paso lo mismo. Estaban inmóviles.

Con la derecha rápidamente me quite los trapos que impedían mi visión, y lo primero con lo que me encontré fue que ya no seguía tirado en aquel lugar de clima extremo que recordaba. Estaba en una especie de cueva, y al parecer había dormido sobre una muy mullida cama, había una especie de chimenea en el lugar que daba calor a toda la habitación.

Pero el lugar donde estaba no era para sorprenderse tanto. Era el hecho de que yo estuviera aquí, todo vendado y lleno de gasas.

-veo que ya has despertado –me dijo una voz que entraba, o mejor dicho, aparecía.

No conteste nada, sabía quién era, el mismo que me había dicho toda la verdad, el mismo que peleo en la primera guerra ninja, Madara Uchiha.

-Veo que has mejorado, después de todo ya parecías bello durmiente. –dijo en monologo. –menos mal que te traje, estabas a punto de morir y…

-¿y qué si quería morir? –le dije interrumpiendo su discursito.

-No creo que quieras morir sin terminar tu "venganza" –dijo haciendo demasiado énfasis en esa palabra que ya me estaba hartando.

Había crecido como un vengador, era un vengador, pero después de todo, me había dado cuenta que no había ganado nada, solo perderlo todo.

-Mi venganza ya está hecha… -le dije con todo el veneno que mi cuerpo me daba, pero al parecer no salió como yo esperaba, todavía había un toque de tristeza en esas palabras.

-No es así. Te falta la más importante –me dijo, y estaba seguro que sonreía tras esa estupida máscara que se esconde.

Me quede mirándole para que prosiguiera, pues había parado.

-Los que dieron la orden directa –me dijo –no solo fue danzou, fue todo el consejo de ansíanos de Konoha. Toda y cada persona que habita. Todo el clan Uchiha fue asesinado solo por el bienestar de gente inepta y mediocre, que ni siquiera sabe como tomar un kunai.—decía con un odio bastante notable mientras su puño se contraía cada vez más.

Como si en lugar de ser aire vacio lo que había entre su mano, fueran los cuellos de esas personas.

-…-no dije nada, sabía que esas palabras me herían a mi tanto como a él.

-La vida de los mejores ninjas, de tu padre, tu madre y tu hermano, por la de un par de sacos de huesos inútiles a la humanidad.

Sus palabras me fundían la sangre, tal vez ese era su objetivo, tampoco era tonto, pero sus palabras tenían razón.

"-Tengo planeado hacer una invasión a Konoha, destruirla toda… persona por persona, no como lo izo el idiota de Pein. –siguió hablando. –pero estaba pensando en dejarte esa misión a ti. Después de todo tú fuiste el principal afectado junto con Itachi. Lo que me hicieron a mi ya fe agua pasada, pero aun así no se las pondré tan fácil. Pero ahora es tu momento.

Me quede perplejo, no acababa de entender todo.

"-¿o es que no quieres? –Me dijo casi en tono burlón –esta sería la verdadera venganza de tu clan. La venganza tuya y de Itachi.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-….-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

-Pero Sasuke-kun! Queremos ir contigo –hablo la voz chillona de Karin.

-¿Por qué no nos dejas ir? Ahora somos más fuertes –dijo Suigetsu blandiendo su nueva espada.

-Dije que no –les dije secamente, una voz tan fría como lo era antes, antes de que apareciera…

Creo que podría presumir de ser uno de los mejores capitanes de equipo, si. Acaba de mandar al caño a mi equipo, pero aun así no podía permitir que fueran con migo, esta era una misión que yo solo debía afrontar. Yo y nadie más.

-Ahora son libres de hacer lo que quieras con sus vidas –les dije antes de desaparecer dejando a los tres ninjas solos en aquel nevado bosque.

Emprendí a Konoha, asegurándome que Taka no me siguiera, a pesar de ser unos bakkas, habían obedecido cada cosa que yo había ordenado, no puedo decir que eran perfectos, ni que formábamos el grupito maravilla. Pero habían demostrado ser leales.

Quizá ya era hora de que dejen de seguirme, y busquen un objetivo propio en su vida, dado que el mío puede ser el más tonto, ni siquiera como ejemplo les sirvo.

Y ellos tampoco me sirven a mí.

Y es que era imposible que ¡hasta sus hormonas lo hubieran traicionado últimamente!

Sasuke Uchiha ¡nunca! ¡Jamaz! ¡Había pasado una noche en vela por culpa de una fémina! ¿Cómo era posible que ahora pasara eso? Y lo peor, de solo pensar verla con mi hermano… hacía que mi sangre volviera a hervir. La situación ya me estaba artando, cuando yo no la quería ni ver en pintura, ¡hasta soñaba con ella!

¿Cómo es que esa mocosa molesta había entrado tanto en su ser?

No creía que fuera porque fuera inteligente, bonita, más que eso, ¡una palabra nueva se había añadido en mi vocabulario!: Sexy. Y además de todo… era prohibida. Es cierto, siempre me gustaban los retos, pero… haaa!

Me abofetee mentalmente por pensar tantas sandeces. ¿Cómo era que yo pensaba eso?

Si siempre me fueron indiferentes todas esas mujeres escandalosas! Ok! Ella no es escandalosa!

Me volví a repremir, es que si yo mismo la defendía. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella.

Vamos, contemos hasta tres y jamás volveré a pensar en ella…

1…2…3…

Ok, listo, ahora voy para Konoha…

¿y ella donde estará?

Ok! De nuevo! Esto era el colmo de los colmos.

¿Por qué tenía que pensar en ella? Es decir… es cierto soy un hombre, y también tengo carne… y deseos carnales… pero todo hubiera sido más fácil si mi principal deseo carnal fuera dirigido a no sé, alguien más fácil, y por lo pronto a mi alcance. ¿Karin?

Karin era mujer, y con buenas curvas, pero aun así no. no era ella, al mejor que tuviera ojos verdes y… -pafff!

Muy probablemente mi mejilla estuviera roja, pero ese golpe me lo merecía.

A casa paso que daba, la temperatura iba subiendo, con cada grado que subía, estaba más cerca de Konoha, y de mi verdadera venganza. Ir a ese lugar, que no pisaba en años, la tierra que me vio nacer. Y la tierra que vio morir a mi familia…

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-….-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Una semana completa de viaje, ahora ya era mediados de mes, entre el viaje, y lo que dormí, la gran muralla de la aldea estaba presente. Active mi Sharingan para ver cuántos centinelas había. Y eran bastantes.

Tenía planeado primero matar los ansíanos del consejo, después a la Hokage, y por último a toda la aldea.

Madara me había enseñado como desactivar la protección de la aldea, ese campo que usaban para detectar enemigos de forma esférica.

Fue fácil hacerla flaquear por medio segundo. Y sin ser visto por nadie, me dirigí al edificio del consejo, que ahora parecía ser nuevo. La aldea era muy diferente a como la recordaba, además todo parecía ser nuevo, todo recién reconstruido.

Pase sin problemas los primeros metros, pero cuando di los primeros pasos a adentrarme me encontré con 3 ANBUs.

-¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres? –pregunto con brusquedad uno de los ANBUs.

-¿Quién soy? Eso no te importa. ¿a qué vengo? A matarte –le dije sonriendo mientras blandía mi espada por uno, dejándolo gravemente herido, no quería matar a nadie. Al menos no antes de que cayeran los dos ansíanos decrépitos que se hacían llamar "consejo".

Los otros dos corrieron con la misma suerte, y me dejaron el paso libre. Oculte mi presencia completamente y me fui brincando ágilmente por los tejados sin ser visto, haciendo alusión al nombre de mi ex –equipo: Taka. Un halcón.

Llegue lo suficientemente rápido para no ser visto por nadie, me adentre a la pequeña sala de estar, donde rápidamente los distinguí, a esas dos bestias que tomaban el té como si nada.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke? –dijeron al mismo tiempo con ese tono de miedo, mismo que reflejaba su cara.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto el viejo.

-¿no es obvio? Venganza –les dije con una media sonrisa, haciendo que abrieras los ojos tanto como pudieron.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-….-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Mi primer trabajo está hecho. Matar a los ansíanos del consejo. No dudaba que ya hubiera todo un equipo buscándome, pero cuando Salí, me encontré con lo que menos esperé.

-Sasuke… - dijo una voz que no esperaba escuchar. Al menos no tan pronto.

-N aruto… -le dije en el mismo tono.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Bakka! –me grito con enojo, pero a la vez había otro sentimiento. -¿Qué es lo que planeas con todo esto?

-¿no es obvio? –le pregunte con una sonrisa. –Venganza, Naruto, Destruir está podrida aldea –le dije lo mismo que a los ansianos.

Pero su reacción fue diferente, en su rostro no había miedo, había algo peor, Furia y Compasión.

Su semblante cambio por completo, ahora sus ojos estaban más cerrados, mostrando toda la furia que podían.

-si piensas hacer eso, vas a tener que pasar por mi cadáver –me dijo con furia.

-pensaba matarte después, pero como dicen, el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

El salió del lugar, y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, me llevo hasta las afueras de la cuidad, donde según recordaba, había un bosque, pero ahora no había nada más que tierra un poco de pasto.

-muy bien Uzumaki –le dije cuando lo vi en posición de ataque y defensa. Los dos nos movimos al mismo tiempo, trillando nuestras piernas y a la vez un kunai, la batalla empezó calmada, pero pronto se volvió más hostil.

Naruto había mejorado bastante, era muy bueno, pero yo era mejor.

Bolas de fuego, agua, clones de sombra, todo se valía en esta batalla. Era atacar y esquivar al mismo tiempo, ese tipo de batallas que si te descuidas, mueres.

-¡NAruto! –grito alguien desde afuera. Ambos nos alejamos varios metros de distancia para recuperar un poco el aliento, a pesar de solo haber pasado unos 10 minutos.

-No te metas Tsunade-Oba-Chan, esta es una pelea entre Sasuke y Yo –dijo serio, como pocas veces se veía a Naruto, el imperativo Ninja cabeza hueca. Como le habían puesto.

-idiota… -se escucho como decía la hokage bajito.

-**Kage Bunshin no jutsu –dijo el rápidamente, haciendo aparecer 15 clones al instante, utilice rápidamente el amatesaru y todos desaparecieron, aunque no lo use porque lo necesitara, quería saber cuál era el alcance de esta técnica, ya que nunca la había usado en batalla** **Vi como el Naruto original se escapaba rápidamente entre las llamas negras, directo a él.** **Saque de nuevo un Kunai, y vi que el sacaba otro, era uno rosa, el que me había enseñado aquella tarde en el hospital, el Kunai de Sakura.** **Un enfrentamiento a puro Taijutsu comenzó, donde solo el chillar del metal contra el chakra solido se escuchaba.** **Nos separamos por 2 segundos.** **De una manera, todo el chakra de Naruto cambio, había algo diferente en el, sus ojos había tomado una sombra diferente y sus pupilas cambiaron a una raya horizontal.** **-Chidori Eisō –dije al tiempo que de mi katana una enorme ** **Un clon de Naruto apareció, haciendo un Rasengan en su mano.** **-****Fūton: Rasen Shuriken—fue lo único que grito.** **Mi técnica salió disparada hacía el mientras que la de el salía disparada hacía a mí en un conflicto de ver cuál era más poderosa, la pelea no había sido para nada larga, pero era bastante ardua, no esperaba menos de Naruto.** **Sobre todo me había sorprendido esa nueva técnica suya, había logrado la perfección de ese jutsu, así como yo había logrado la perfección total del chidori de Kakashi.** **No sabía que impacto iban a crear ambas técnicas unidas. Muy probablemente algo feo, una enorme explosión fuera de control.** **Los segundos eran eternos, ver a cámara lenta como se iban juntando, uno iba a morir, eso era seguro, el que poseyera la técnica más poderosa iba a ser el triunfador, y el otro lo iba a perder todo,.** **Una pelea insólita, no solo peleábamos por la vida, como en el bosque de la muerte, donde gane, aunque no lo matara, o por el orgullo, como en el tejado de aquel hospital, donde sin darse cuenta me había ganado.** **Hoy era nuestro desempate, ver quien era mejor. El resultado de nuestro esfuerzo y de horas y horas de entrenamiento. ** **Yo, peleando por mi venganza, por la memoria de mi familia y amigos.** **Y él, luchando por la vida de todos los habitantes de la aldea.** **La vida contra la muerte.** **-Hikarii! –escuche a Naruto gritar, y voltee a la izquierda, donde una castaña de cabellos largos y ojos marrones se acercaba a una velocidad increíble al centro de nosotros, el lugar donde si iban a impactar nuestras técnicas…** **Y ya recordé, era Hikari, como había dicho Naruto, ahora era más grande, su cabello iba largo y con fleco, ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados, podía ver su final, ella corrió a parar nuestros ataques. Pero ya no había forma de pararlos.** **Lo hecho estaba hecho. Y me lamentaba que ella muriera, había sido la única que más o menos me había entendido de pequeño, que nos había entendido, pues sus padres también habían muerto, y ella había vivido con su abuelo.** **Entendía el dolor de mi perdida. Y entendía el dolor de Naruto.** **-¡Hikari! –escuche otro grito.** **Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y mis pupilas se dilataron a tan solo 2 segundos que ambas técnicas impactaran, no más de un metro, y Hikari en el medio, una mancha rosa había aparecido medio segundo después.** **Quedándose en el medio. Una enorme burbuja rosa apareció entre los dos, y una enorme explosión en todo el lugar.** **Eso era todo.** **El Rasen Shuriken de Naruto.** **Mi Chidori.** **La voluntad de Hikari** **Y el escudo de Sakura.** **Todo mezclado. Todo negro, eso se había vuelto.** **En mi sub-consiente flotaban mil y un preguntas, ¿había sido Sakura? ¿o solo otra de mis ilusiones que me iba creando mi cerebro como últimamente? ** **Pero es que me era imposible creer que era una ilusión, porque todo fue tan real. Pero entonces, ¿Qué hacia Sakura en Konoha?**

La negrura fue aumentado, hasta consumirme de nuevo a mi también. De nuevo todo negro. Esto ya se está haciendo costumbre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Okk! Hasta aquí este capi! Espero que les haya gustado! Y si se cumplió la meta! Cumplida y superada! Arigatou!**

**Ahora la pregunta que queda en el aire… ¿Qué pasara con Sasuke-sexy-hot-Uchiha?**

**Agradesco a todas las chicas y chicos que dejaron Reviews, a los que siguen por FaceBook, a los que me agregan a Favoritos, alertas y todo!**

**¿Quién vota porque Sasuke se quede en Konoha?**

**Yooo! .n.n **

**Haha! Ok! Que loca estoy! Lo see! X.x**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulos me despido… **

**Arigatou por leer! Nos vemos!**

**MaGy-Souh!**

**[Me disculpo por todos los problemas, es que este cap se subió con la parte final toda pegada, y para arreglarlo tuve que volverlo a subir, y no quedo bien, y después otra vez… y así hasta que quedo bien. ]**


	23. Cap 20: Conociendo la Verdad

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 19: Chidori, Rasengan, Voluntad y Escudo **

**[Parte final que salió mal]**

Mi primer trabajo está hecho. Matar a los ansíanos del consejo. No dudaba que ya hubiera todo un equipo buscándome, pero cuando Salí, me encontré con lo que menos esperé.

-Sasuke… - dijo una voz que no esperaba escuchar. Al menos no tan pronto.

-N aruto… -le dije en el mismo tono.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Bakka! –me grito con enojo, pero a la vez había otro sentimiento. -¿Qué es lo que planeas con todo esto?

-¿no es obvio? –le pregunte con una sonrisa. –Venganza, Naruto, Destruir está podrida aldea –le dije lo mismo que a los ansianos.

Pero su reacción fue diferente, en su rostro no había miedo, había algo peor, Furia y Compasión.

Su semblante cambio por completo, ahora sus ojos estaban más cerrados, mostrando toda la furia que podían.

-si piensas hacer eso, vas a tener que pasar por mi cadáver –me dijo con furia.

-pensaba matarte después, pero como dicen, el orden de los factores no altera el producto.

El salió del lugar, y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, me llevo hasta las afueras de la cuidad, donde según recordaba, había un bosque, pero ahora no había nada más que tierra un poco de pasto.

-muy bien Uzumaki –le dije cuando lo vi en posición de ataque y defensa. Los dos nos movimos al mismo tiempo, trillando nuestras piernas y a la vez un kunai, la batalla empezó calmada, pero pronto se volvió más hostil.

Naruto había mejorado bastante, era muy bueno, pero yo era mejor.

Bolas de fuego, agua, clones de sombra, todo se valía en esta batalla. Era atacar y esquivar al mismo tiempo, ese tipo de batallas que si te descuidas, mueres.

-¡NAruto! –grito alguien desde afuera. Ambos nos alejamos varios metros de distancia para recuperar un poco el aliento, a pesar de solo haber pasado unos 10 minutos.

-No te metas Tsunade-Oba-Chan, esta es una pelea entre Sasuke y Yo –dijo serio, como pocas veces se veía a Naruto, el imperativo Ninja cabeza hueca. Como le habían puesto.

-idiota… -se escucho como decía la hokage bajito.

-Kage Bunshin no jutsu –dijo el rápidamente, haciendo aparecer 15 clones al instante, utilice rápidamente el amatesaru y todos desaparecieron, aunque no lo use porque lo necesitara, quería saber cuál era el alcance de esta técnica, ya que nunca la había usado en batalla

Vi como el Naruto original se escapaba rápidamente entre las llamas negras, directo a él.

Saque de nuevo un Kunai, y vi que el sacaba otro, era uno rosa, el que me había enseñado aquella tarde en el hospital, el Kunai de Sakura.

Un enfrentamiento a puro Taijutsu comenzó, donde solo el chillar del metal contra el chakra solido se escuchaba.

Nos separamos por 2 segundos.

De una manera, todo el chakra de Naruto cambio, había algo diferente en el, sus ojos había tomado una sombra diferente y sus pupilas cambiaron a una raya horizontal.

-Chidori Eisō –dije al tiempo que de mi katana una enorme

Un clon de Naruto apareció, haciendo un Rasengan en su mano.

-Fūton: Rasen Shuriken—fue lo único que grito.

Mi técnica salió disparada hacía el mientras que la de el salía disparada hacía a mí en un conflicto de ver cuál era más poderosa, la pelea no había sido para nada larga, pero era bastante ardua, no esperaba menos de Naruto.

Sobre todo me había sorprendido esa nueva técnica suya, había logrado la perfección de ese jutsu, así como yo había logrado la perfección total del chidori de Kakashi.

No sabía que impacto iban a crear ambas técnicas unidas. Muy probablemente algo feo, una enorme explosión fuera de control.

Los segundos eran eternos, ver a cámara lenta como se iban juntando, uno iba a morir, eso era seguro, el que poseyera la técnica más poderosa iba a ser el triunfador, y el otro lo iba a perder todo,.

Una pelea insólita, no solo peleábamos por la vida, como en el bosque de la muerte, donde gane, aunque no lo matara, o por el orgullo, como en el tejado de aquel hospital, donde sin darse cuenta me había ganado.

Hoy era nuestro desempate, ver quien era mejor. El resultado de nuestro esfuerzo y de horas y horas de entrenamiento.

Yo, peleando por mi venganza, por la memoria de mi familia y amigos.

Y él, luchando por la vida de todos los habitantes de la aldea.

La vida contra la muerte.

-Hikarii! –escuche a Naruto gritar, y voltee a la izquierda, donde una castaña de cabellos largos y ojos marrones se acercaba a una velocidad increíble al centro de nosotros, el lugar donde si iban a impactar nuestras técnicas…

Y ya recordé, era Hikari, como había dicho Naruto, ahora era más grande, su cabello iba largo y con fleco, ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados, podía ver su final, ella corrió a parar nuestros ataques. Pero ya no había forma de pararlos.

Lo hecho estaba hecho. Y me lamentaba que ella muriera, había sido la única que más o menos me había entendido de pequeño, que nos había entendido, pues sus padres también habían muerto, y ella había vivido con su abuelo.

Entendía el dolor de mi perdida. Y entendía el dolor de Naruto.

-¡Hikari! –escuche otro grito.

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y mis pupilas se dilataron a tan solo 2 segundos que ambas técnicas impactaran, no más de un metro, y Hikari en el medio, una mancha rosa había aparecido medio segundo después.

Quedándose en el medio. Una enorme burbuja rosa apareció entre los dos, y una enorme explosión en todo el lugar.

Eso era todo.

El Rasen Shuriken de Naruto.

Mi Chidori.

La voluntad de Hikari

Y el escudo de Sakura.

Todo mezclado. Todo negro, eso se había vuelto.

En mi sub-consiente flotaban mil y un preguntas, ¿había sido Sakura? ¿o solo otra de mis ilusiones que me iba creando mi cerebro como últimamente?

Pero es que me era imposible creer que era una ilusión, porque todo fue tan real. Pero entonces, ¿Qué hacia Sakura en Konoha?

La negrura fue aumentado, hasta consumirme de nuevo a mi también. De nuevo todo negro. Esto ya se está haciendo costumbre.

…..

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 20: Conociendo la Verdad**

…..

-Tsunade-sama, no creo que sea lo más correcto aceptarlo de nuevo en la aldea –hablo el líder del clan Kurumo proveniente de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

-no puedo creer que tengamos que llegar hasta estos extremos –hablo perezosamente el jefe del clan Nara –es demasiado problemático.

-¡Es que no estamos aquí para debatir!—grito la Hokage de la aldea poniéndose de pie sobre su escritorio, todos estaban sentados en una mesa en forma de dona, y debatiendo la situación de la aldea –la aldea esta en un punto crítico, la guerra está a la vuelta de la esquina, y con el primer movimiento, de quien sea, todo estallara.

Todo se quedo en silencio, uno crítico, donde todos se miraban entre sí, y después a la hokage. Sabían la situación que vivía la aldea, y no les era favorables, apenas estaba terminando de ser reconstruida y sabían que la guerra no duraría mucho en llegar, sobre todo por la cálida visita que les había hecho a los 5 kages.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con la hokage –hablo al fin Hiashi Hyuuga, el jefe de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea, y de sumo respeto. Todos al instante miraron sorprendidos al dueño de ojos luna, y la hokage solo le sonrió –tenemos que tener en cuenta en la situación donde estamos. Tener a ninjas renegados de clase S no es la mejor idea, pero tal vez nuestra única salida. Ellos tienen información que nos servirá. Además grandes piezas para la guerra.

Termino de hablar de forma lenta, pero fría, su voz era impotente, cualquiera de solo verlo temería.

-Le debemos mucho a Naruto –esta vez fue el Akimichi –después de todo, a él le debemos el hecho de estar vivos, si no fuera por él, la aldea ya no existiera, y después de todo, el no dejara a Uchiha Sasuke irse de nuevo. No después de todo lo que ha hecho.

-Creo que no tendremos otra opción –hablo otro de los miembros.

…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. SASUKE POV´S-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

…

Sentí un enorme dolor de cabeza, y un ardor en los ojos, había demasiada luz que me segaba si trataba de abrirlo, mis extremidades estaban libres, pero aun así no podía moverlas, no tenía la suma de energía y chakra que ocupaba para realizar esas acciones.

Esperen….

¡Estaba vivo!

Ok… ese no era un gran descubrimiento, pero, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?

Si, estaba peleando con Naruto… y de repente Hikari se entrometió, y al final… al final, Sakura apareció.

Pero, ¿Cómo?

Ella se había ido con el cadáver de Itachi, ¿Qué hacía en konoha?

O tal vez solo había sido mi imaginación, si, muy probablemente, pero era tan real, y si no hubiese sido real, ¿Por qué exploto todo?

¡Waaa!

Mi cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos, antes había estado confundido, pero ahora es peor, no sé si es real o no.

Trate de nuevo de abrir mis ojos, esta vez con un resultado mayormente positivo, pero todo era blanco, gire mi cabeza, y pude ver una ventana, aunque no veía más que un oscuro y nublado cielo, de repente había relámpagos, pero en el cuarto no se reflejaban por la cantidad de luz. En eso me fije al techo del lugar donde estaba. Blanco.

Tenía unas lámparas blancas que alumbraban todo el cuarto.

-Ya despertaste, Uchiha –me dijo un ninja con traje ANBU que acaba de entrar a la habitación –tengo ordenes de llevarte al despacho de la hokage.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, yo no podía moverme mucho, tenía puesta por ropa una bata, el ANBU me dio mis ropas anteriores, y me vestí, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, después de vestirme, el ninja hizo algo así como una tele trasportación, y aparecimos en el despacho de la hokage.

Yo no podía moverme del todo bien, tenía una especie de pulsera que me retenía, no podía usar chakra, y me dejaba solo el suficiente para caminar o hablar.

-Uchiha –hablo la hokage que estaba sentada en su escritorio justo en frente mío.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tsunade?—le dije hostilmente

-te quiero proponer un trato –me dijo tranquilamente mientras entrelazaba sus manos bajo su barbilla.

-¿y qué te hace pesar que yo aceptaría tu trato, después de todo, yo vine a destruir esta aldea –le dije con mi voz más fría que pude poner, aun tenía bastantes dudas de konoha.

-mira niñato, yo no tenía ni la más mínima intención de aceptarte de vuelta, pero un idiota imperativo intercedió por ti. –dijo ella de mala gana, como si tragase algo malo, y también su orgullo.

-Naruto… -me dije a mi mismo, pero en voz alta.

-así es, y serías un idiota si no aceptaras el trato –me dijo de forma superior.

-Repito, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo aceptaría ese trato? –le dije de mala gana, esas malditas pulseras ya estaban acabando con mi paciencia.

-este trato trae otras capsulas, pero no podemos decírtelas, hasta que aceptes…

-Tsunade-oba-chan –grito alguien entrando, reconocía esa maldita voz chillona, era Naruto.

-Lo siento, Tsunade-sama, no lo pude detener—se disculpo una pelinegra, creo, y según recordaba, Shizune, la disípala de la vieja.

-Naruto, ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar? Y DEJA DE LLAMARME VIEJA –le grito casi en la cara a Naruto.

-Lo siento, oba-chan, pero es que supe que el teme estaba aquí, y vengo a terminar la pelea que dejamos pendiente. –dijo enojado.

-hmnp… Dobe… no podemos terminar la pelea hasta que Tsunade me quite estas porquerías –le dije enojado viendo con mi mirada matadora.

-¿Cómo me dijiste teme? Tsunade, quítale esas porquerías, ya lo quiero matar. –grito el enojado.

Mi ex compañero comenzó a hacer de nuevo esa técnica, el rassengan.

-Naruto contrólate –le grito la Hokage y quedo todo en silencio.

Una lucha entre miradas comenzó entre ambos, un enorme odio.

-¡Tsunade-sama! Problemas –grito un recién aparecido ANBU, acaba de entrar al despacho, cuando una enorme explosión se izo aparecer, todos nos asomamos a la ventana, desde ahí se podía ver como una de las puertas había sido atacada.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? –grito la hokage.

-Madara ha invadido –hablo frío el sujeto tras la máscara ANBU.

Todo se hizo un enorme pozo de caos, Naruto salió por la ventana del despacho al instante, yo Salí por la puerta, a la máxima velocidad que la pulserilla me daba, que no era mucha, pero también tenía que llegar.

…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. FIN SASUKE POV´S-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

…

La puerta norte acababa de ser destruida, Madara Uchiha estaba invadiendo la Aldea de Konoha, montado en una gran quimera, formada por varios animales. Ahora mismo llevaba una máscara con varios aros alrededor de su único ojos visible, con varias comas [,] en distinta partes.

3 escuadrones ANBU se había juntado para darle lucha, pero el solo los derrotaba fácilmente, no ocupaba más que sus invocaciones para destrozar a todo los escuadrones ANBU, con el iban varios cuerpos con trozos de metales en sus cuerpos, ellos eran los que enfrentaban a todos los que oponían su avance.

-Ni traten de entrometerse en mi camino, solo terminaran con sus vidas – decía de forma burlona viendo a todos los ninjas caídos.

-MADARAA –grito Naruto, que acaba de llegar al lugar, pero uno de los cuerpos se interpuso en su camino dándole a entender que para llegar a Madara, tenía que pelear primero con él.

-Todos los ninjas de Konoha son una basura, no sé cómo es que se hacen llamar la gran villa del país del fuego.

La pelea no avanzo muchos, todos los ninjas que estaban en la aldea empezaron a llegar, los clanes se hacían ver llegar, pero aunque Madara fuera superado en número, aun llevaba las de ganar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con Konoha, Madara? –pregunto una voz femenina, sonaba con bastante odio, el Uchiha solo volteo a ver a la chica, y sonrió tras su máscara.

-así que aun estas viva, mocosa – le dijo el pelinegro.

-no recuerdo haberme muerto –le dijo la chica con gracia.

-pensé que habías muerto, junto con el idiota de Itachi –hablo con burla, lo que hizo enfurecer a la chica.

La pelirosa saco de su mano su katana, y justo cuando estaba a punto de atacar, el pelinegro estaba a punto de utilizar su sharingan, cuando una mano se interpuso en el camino de ambos.

-la ropa sucia se lava en casa, Madara –dijo la voz.

-tu…

…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-. SASUKE POV´S-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

…

Después de correr media mugre aldea, había terminado agotado, me recargue poniendo mis manos en mis rodillas, acaba de llegar al lugar de la lucha.

Lo primero que vi fue a Naruto peleando con uno de los cuerpos, y vi arriba…

Estaba Sakura.

-no recuerdo haberme muerto –le dijo ella a Madara, desde donde estaba alcanzaba a escuchar perfectamente todo, mis oídos estaban bastante desarrollados.

¿Sakura conocía a Madara?

Bueno, ella era parte de Akatsuki, pero aun así… todo esto era realmente extraño.

-pensé que habías muerto, junto con el idiota de Itachi –le dijo burlándose, pero porque Madara hablaba así de Itachi, el me había dicho cosas distintas, ¿Por qué ahora lo insultaba?

Sakura comenzó a hacer ese extraño jutsu de ella, donde hacía aparecer una espada, pero también vi como Madara comenzaba a girar las aspas de su Sharingan, en estos momentos no tenía activado el mío, pero sabía lo que venía no era bueno.

-la ropa sucia se lava en casa, Madara –dijo la voz, desde esta altura pude saber quién era, mis ojos lo veían, pero mi cerebro y mi mente no podían creer, tan solo era una mala broma.

Después de todo no podía ser posible, solo era una mala jugada de mi cerebro. ¿o no?

-tu…-escuche como decía con miedo Madara.

-¿Qué? Madara, ¿pensaste que había muerto? –le dijo con burla, mi cerebro aun no procesaba todo, pero aun así se mantenía al margen de aquella conversación

-pero tu…

-¿creíste que estaba muerto? ¿Por eso has jugado con mi hermano todo este tiempo, usándolo solo para tu beneficio?

Mi cuerpo y mi mente no soporto un minuto más, poco a poco me fui aguadando hasta caer al suelo sin más.

…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

…

-¿entonces estará bien, Tsunade-oba-chan? –escuche lejana una voz.

-Si, creo que solo tuvo un choque muy fuerte de emociones –le contesto a alguien.

-¿y cuando despertara? –volvió a preguntar la primera voz.

-pronto, Naruto, y ya deja de hacer tantas preguntas. –le contesto furiosa.

-aaa… mira, ¡ya se está despertando! –dijo acercándose más a mi.

Yo empecé a parpadear, y lentamente comencé a abrir mis ojos.

-Naruto, no deberías… -dijo la hokage, pero pronto sentí un fuerte golpe a la altura de mis costillas

-ummm… -me queje

-¡Sasuke-teme! –Escuche el grito ya en mis oídos- has despertado.

-Dobe… bájate de mi –le dije quejándome por su peso sobre mí.

-aaa.. gomen, gomen… -se disculpo

-Naruto, salte –le ordeno la hokage mientras yo me sentaba lentamente sobre la cama.

-pero Tsuna…

-Fuera –le grito y el rubio salió obediente al ver a la hokage poniendo mala cara.

-Hmnp… -me "reí" por tal acto, bueno, solo hice una mueca.

-Uchiha –me hablo con el mismo tono –veo que ya te has dado cuenta de ciertas cosas –dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos en + Ciertas cosas + -creo que aun así, el trato sigue en pie.

-¿y de que trata ese trato –le dije, no tanto por quererlo aceptar, necesitaba saber que era lo que realmente pasaba, que era todo exactamente, y lo más importante, qué hacían mi hermano mayor y Sakura aquí mismo, en konoha.

-El consejo ha aceptado tu vuelta –hablo al fin, ¿Por qué había aceptado tal cosa? Yo había matado a los ansíanos –hace no mucho, nos enteramos de la verdad, de la misión de Uchiha Itachi, él llego con Sakura a esta aldea, como una medico, la que me levanto del coma, y tras saber que Sakura era de Konoha, y lo de los incidentes, el consejo había aceptado meterla al cuerpo ninja.

-¿y no planeaban decir que Itachi estaba vivo? –pregunte algo molesto.

-se sabía que Sakura estaba en Konoha, pero hasta ahora, la presencia de Itachi se había mantenido en secreto, pero después de la muerte de los ansíanos, todos los jefes de los clanes han aceptado su estancia, así como la tuya.

Una enorme ola de coraje embriago mi cuerpo, el hecho de que Itachi estuviera vivo, y se me ocultara, que Konoha lo supiera, y aun más, no entiendo como Itachi regreso a la aldea que le había arruinado la vida.

-hmnp… -gruñí para mis adentros.

-la decisión es tuya. –dijo seria –y la tienes que tomar ahora. Si aceptas regresar a la aldea, ganaras parte de los derechos de los terrenos Uchihas.

-¿qué paso con Madara?

-se escapo después de un pequeño encuentro con Itachi.

-acepto –dije al fin.

No estaba muy convencido. Pero tenía muchas cosas que arreglar.

-Buena decisión, Uchiha.

Después de algunos minutos, Naruto volvió a entrar a la habitación gritando y parloteando, supuse que había escuchado parte de la conversación.

-Sasuke-teme! te quedaras –grito sumamente feliz.

-Naruto, por favor lleva a Uchiha a su nueva casa. –le dijo la hokage sonriendo.

-¿Qué casa?

-a la mansión Uchiha.

Ambos salimos del hospital, y nos fuimos rápidamente brincando tejados hasta donde recordaba era la mansión Uchiha. Aun era temprano, el sol aun no hacía su aparición, no más de las 6 de la mañana.

-que suerte tienes, teme. –me dijo con envidia.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunte. No sabía porque, si la mansión Uchiha debería de ser un polvaderon, si es que estaba en pie.

-pues miera que vivir con Sakura-chan –dijo con voz algo pervertido [nee… recordemos que Naruto también es un pervertido xD]

-¿Cómo que vivir con Sakura? –le pregunte, pero no espere respuesta, al llegar a donde eran los inicios de los terrenos, me encontré con una enorme barda de madera, y al traspasar las gigantescas puertas de madera, me encontré con algo que jamás imagine.

No había casi nada de lo que recordaba, Tan solo una mansión en medio de un bosque.

-bueno, no hay mucho, pero Sakura ha hecho su mayor esfuerzo –me dijo Naruto al ver que observaba atentamente cada milímetro del lugar.

Fuimos poco a poco hasta la puerta de la mansión, y Naruto toco varias veces.

-ya voy… -se escucho una voz femenina desde dentro, solo se escuchaban algunos pasos bajando desde la segunda planta.

-Sakura-chan –hablo Naruto –he traído al teme, Tsunade-oba-chan dijo que viviría aquí.

Y entonces la vi, vi de nuevo a la persona que estaba robándome el sueño últimamente, casi no había cambiado, pero sus cabellos rosas ahora eran más largos, y sus ropas también eran distintas, ahora su falda era acompañada de un muy pequeño chaleco de Chunnin.

-Sasuke… -dijo mientras me observaba de arriba abajo, bastante sorprendida –pasen por favor

-lo siento, yo tengo una cita con Hinata-chan –dijo sonrojado –pero nos vemos luego.

Yo tome la invitación, y entre a la mansión, a el living, definitivamente esa era la mansión Uchiha, el símbolo del clan estaba por todo el lugar.

-Sakura… ¿ya está la comi…? –decía un pelinegro que iba bajando por las escaleras con unos pantalones de algodón y una playera larga. –ototo…

**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..: :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**

**Me disculpo ante todos ustedes por no haber podido subir cap antes, pero he tenido bastantes problemas con mi compu últimamente, pues le entro un troyano! Y ando así de :S**

**Este cap lo escribí rapidin antes de que se la lleven a arreglar, pero les tendré actu cada fin de semana [al menos que dure mucho con el técnico, pero me las arreglare]**

**Además agradezco todos sus Reviews! Ya 300!**

**Y pues tmn los mexicanos tenemos mega puente [los demás países la vd no se, tengo entendido que día de muertos es una tradición mexicana, pero no sé si están de puente]**

**Y hoy halloween! **

**Ammm… este cap ha sido algo raro, demaciadas preguntas y puntos suspensivos y cosas así, pero también Sasuke como que andaba medio perdidón, vio a Saku, después a Madara, luego a Itachi!**

**Imagínense en que shock traigo al pobre :S**

**Y preguntas importantes…**

**¿Qué hara Itachi ahora que vio a Sasuke?**

**¿y Sasuke que hará?**

**¿y Saku?**

**PROX CAP: UCHIHA-HARUNO-UCHIHA**


	24. Cap21:UchihaHarunoUchiha

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-san

**Sumary: **¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor: **Ahora mismo, la historia ha dado muchos giros, y ya no puedo mantener tanto la narrativa de Sakura, como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora, [y un poco también de Sasuke pov´s] sobretodo en este capítulo, ya que va a haber un poco, mejor dicho, mucho de NaruHina. Incluso incruste un mini Song-Fic de NaruHina. La canción se llama "Y Que Quede Claro" de la Arrolladora Banda el Limón.

Ok, sé que no están acostumbradas a leer notas de autor en esta parte, porque por lo regular me gusta ponerlas al final, ya que hayan leído el cap y así entiendan mejor las aclaraciones.

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 20: Uchiha-Haruno-Uchiha **

Hacía años que no ponía pie en los terrenos Uchiha, pero aun así cada detalle de ese lugar había quedado guardado en mi memoria, como si hubiese sido grabado en la más densa roca del mundo, mientras atravesaba la villa, en mi memoria corrían cientos de imágenes del distrito Uchiha, pero cuando llegue, grata fue la sorpresa de lo que vi.

Unas enormes puertas de madera con grabados tallados finamente, grabados del clan, de la poderosa ave fénix y el símbolo del clan.

Naruto había abierto las puertas, no había nadie cuidándolas, como recordaba en mi niñez, de hecho incluso la barda que protegía los terrenos era diferente, ahora era más alta, y del mismo material que la puerta.

Cuando nos adentramos, mis pupilas se dilataron al ver toda la extensión del gran distrito Uchiha, el más grande de toda la villa: no había nada.

No había absolutamente nada, tan solo un bosque, no estaban las casas que una vez fueron de mis tíos, mis primos, mi abuela, los demás Uchiha. A lo lejos había una enorme mansión. Pero tampoco era la que recordaba.

Cuando nos adentramos al porche, también la casa me sorprendió, por un momento agradecí no volver aquellos lugares que me torturaron en sueños incontables veces, viendo una y otra vez como mi propio hermano mayor mataba a mis padres, a nuestros padres.

Como encajaba su katana en ellos, riendo en frente de mis ojos, mostrando su gran logro. Sí, me alegraba no tener que recordar eso cada que viera su silueta blanca en el suelo de la cocina, los kunais encajados y la sangre derramada por todo el lugar.

Naruto toco la puerta de la casa, gesto que tampoco esperaba, y menos que lo hiciera con aquella naturalidad, como si lo hubiera hecho diario desde hace años.

-ya voy… -pero lo que definitivamente más me sorprendió, fue el escuchar esa melodiosa voz que últimamente aparecía mucho en mis sueños, y que cada día que pasaba, temía más olvidarla, pero el hecho de recordarla, hizo que algo en mi se llenara de paz.

-Sakura-chan –hablo Naruto –he traído al teme, Tsunade-oba-chan dijo que viviría aquí.

Y entonces la vi, vi de nuevo a la persona que estaba robándome el sueño últimamente, casi no había cambiado, pero sus cabellos rosas ahora eran más largos, y sus ropas también eran distintas, ahora su falda era acompañada de un muy pequeño chaleco tinto con un circulo blanco en la parte trasera, aunque era idéntico a lo de los jounnin en forma.

-Sasuke… -dijo mientras me observaba de arriba abajo, bastante sorprendida –pasen por favor

-lo siento, yo tengo una cita con Hinata-chan –dijo sonrojado Naruto, mientras movía sus manos en ademan a una despedida–pero nos vemos luego.

Yo tome la invitación, y con poca confianza de que esa era la verdadera mansión del clan Uchiha entre, aun me parecía de sueño que estuviera entrando al lugar donde una vez –aunque no estuviera igual- viví felizmente con mis padres y mi hermano.

Me encamino hasta el living aun no creyendo que yo estaba ahí, y entendía el sentimiento, era justo el que cruzaba por mi mente. Esa definitivamente era la mansión Uchiha, lo decían toda esa plaga de signos idénticos al que iba en mi espalda.

-Sakura… ¿ya está la comi…? –decía un pelinegro que iba bajando por las escaleras con unos pantalones de algodón y una playera larga. –ototo…

-Itachi-kun –hablo Sakura algo nerviosa, suponía que por la presencia de ambos. –etto… Sasuke, siéntate por favor, iré por algo de té y galletas.

-gracias Sakura-chan –hablo amablemente el pelinegro de coleta que estaba frente a mí, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa a la chica que había salido casi huyendo de la sala.

Un leve hervor apareció en mis venas, sin saber el qué o porqué.

Me sentía como un intruso en esa casa, llegando sin ser invitado, creando solo molestias….

**_.-. Sasuke Pov´s-.-.-._**

Ambos hermanos terminaron sentados en la sala, cada uno en un sillón, tan solo separados por la pequeña mesa de centro, en el aire se respiraba cierta incomodidad, no sabían si hablar, o mejor quedarse callados, y es que ambos ya estaban enterados de todo lo que había sucedido, pero no sabían de qué forma explicárselo.

-Sasuke, ototo-kun, yo… -trato de hablar primero el pelinegro de coleta, el silencio y la incomodidad era totalmente palpable en el ambiente, y había sido él quien se sentía obligado a romperlo, después de todo, el había sido el que comenzó toda esa masacre. Pero aun así, por primera vez en toda su vida no sabía que palabras eran las indicadas para hablar, y sí, las sabía, pero no podía unirlas para formar una cadena completa.

-lo sé –intervino el menor al ver que su aniki no encontraba dichas palabras, pero el ya las sabía, numerables veces las había escuchado, no de una forma directa de Sakura, pero sus ojos le habían dicho eso y más. Después de Uchiha Madara, también por Senju Tsunade, y más explicito que ninguno, Danzou.

-yo lo siento, y mucho –termino de decir el ex akatsuki, agradecía que su hermano creyera en él, aunque no se lo mereciera.

-Madara me conto todo –hablo Sasuke –me dijo el verdadero motivo, el porqué mataste a oto-san y oka-san…

No sabía que más decir, las palabras no salían, ambos en la misma situación, ese incomodo silencio se había apoderado de nuevo, porque aunque supieran lo que de verdad había pasado, no ayudaba en mucho.

Sasuke había creado un odio puro durante la mayor parte de su vida hacía Itachi, su vida había sido un caos últimamente, darse cuenta de la verdad, haber vivido todo el tiempo en la ilusión que su hermano le había creado, había dejado su burbuja de felicidad hace mucho tiempo, y no podía hacerla nacer de un día para otro.

Hace no mucho había conocido a Sakura, la hermosa pelirosa que le había robado el sueño, había creído haber matado a su hermano, se tenía que sentir completo, pero no había una razón para estarlo, porque aun no era feliz, y no es que hubiese deseado serlo.

Saber la verdad lo había orillado a tomar decisiones apresuradas, al saber lo que realmente paso aquella noche en que todo su clan fue mandado a la tumba, enterradas bajo tierra, todo había sido un caos.

Y ahora peor, que se venía a enterar que Uchiha Itachi no estaba muerto, pero aun se preguntaba por qué y cómo paso todo aquello.

-siento la tardanza—hablo una pelirosa con un mandil color verde jade, como sus ojos y finos grabados de flores de sakura rosa en la parte de la faldilla. Entraba con una charola que contenía una pequeña jarra, dos tazas y un plato lleno de galletas a la sala.

Ambos chicos le vieron, el mayor con una sonrisa surcada en sus labios, y el segundo con envidia, y no precisamente a ella, a su hermano. Siempre le había tenido algo de envidia a su hermano mayor.

Itachi era algo así como su ejemplo a seguir.

Él era el chico genio, el prodigio Uchiha, había podido usar su Sharingan y numerables jutsus desde muy pequeño, él que se graduó prematuramente de la academia además de ser el mejor, que a una edad bastante corta se enlisto en los escuadrones ninja de elite, un excelente maestro en todas las artes ninjas, el chico que había desarrollado la mayoría de los poderes conocidos que brindaba el sharingan, y el que más le había dolido a Sasuke en su niñes: el orgullo de su padre, de su familia.

Incluso ahora tenía a Sakura.

-Gracias, Sakura –le agradeció el mayor.

-hmnp—fue la única respuesta del menor, haciendo que el de coleta sonriera por cierto recuerdo que había llegado a su cabeza.

**_.-. Back-.-.-._**

_-hmnp… -dijo el pelinegro de coleta jugando con la chica de cabellos rosas._

_-no vuelvas a usar esa palabra! – le contesto enojada, pero a la vez jugando._

_-¿y si la uso qué? – rio el Uchiha entre dientes._

_-tendrás que comer comida procesada de aquí en adelante –le dijo enojada la chica._

_-hm…_

_-es encerio! oÓ – le grito de nuevo_

_-pfff! –dijo suspirando con resignación quedándose callado._

**_.-. Flash Back-.-.-._**

-lo siento chicos, tengo que ir al hospital, Tsunade-sama me mando llamar. –dijo mientras se quitaba el mandil y lo colgaba en el perchero de la entrada. –nos vemos

-Sayonara –le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-nee… ¿entonces te quedas en Konoha? –pregunto con una sonrisa el mayor.

-¿Por qué te has quedado?—le pregunto Sasuke serio.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

-Hinata-chan…—saludo nerviosamente un rubio oji-azul, llevaba ya unos 15 minutos dando y dando vueltas entre decidirse o no en tocar las puertas del barrio de la chica, y cuando por fin se atrevió a tocarlas, puso su mejor sonrisa, y baya que fue su decepción al ver a un castaño de cabellos largos abrir la puerta.

-Naruto –saludo sorprendido el Hyuuga, aunque a decir verdad no estaba tan sorprendido, había sabido algo, -mediante rumores que corrían por toda la villa, sobre lo que la primogénita Hyuuga había hecho el día de la batalla de Pein, y para el genio no le fue muy difícil saber cuáles habían sido las razones exactas de su pequeña prima-.

Él había visto siempre como la joven veía a ese chico, que aunque en un principio había desaprobado al rubio como un buen pretendiente para su casi hermana, el chico había demostrado su valentía en toda la villa, incluso lo había vencido a él, Neji tenía un secreto respeto por ese imperativo ninja, aunque eso entraba en su lista de cosas que jamás diría en voz alta.

-etto… Neji... yo… -el pobre rubio estaba que colapsaba de nervios, y su cara lo decía todo, estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro.

-¿vienes a ver a Hinata-san?—pregunto casi riendo por dentro por tan inmaduro comportamiento, incluso por su cabeza paso como una persona como Naruto era tan fuerte.

-yo… -iba a excusarse el rubio, pero al ver que el Hyuuga aun no estaba sobre él ahorcándolo, o usando sus habilidades Hyuuga en contra de su bienestar físico, se extraño, aun no sabía si continuar hablando, tan solo tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta.

-etto… ¿Neji-san? –hablo una voz desde adentro de los terrenos del clan, era una voz quedita, pero muy audible, sobre todo para el portador del Kyuubi, que por un momento se alegro de que la chica lo salvara de su primo, pero se puso mucho más rojo al ver a la peli azul cuando cruzo las puertas.

La chica ya no llevaba su enorme suéter y pesqueros que usaba normalmente, ahora iba vestida de civil, con unos pantalones cortos negros pegados a su cuerpo, resaltando sus largas y esbeltas piernas y sus caderas, en la parte de arriba, llevaba una blusa larga, de mangas cortas, iba algo suelta de abajo y pagada de arriba, dejando ver su pequeña cintura que contrastaba indudablemente con sus desarrollados senos.

Si no fuera porque Naruto volteo hacia otro lado para disimular su sonrojo, estuviera en un enorme derrame nasal, o peor, estuviera en urgencia por notable pérdida de sangre.

-no olvides llegar antes de la cena –dijo el Hyuuga antes de tomar camino entre las calles de la gran aldea.

-hai… -contesto la chica ya después, que por cierto estaba bastante nerviosa, lo primero que había pasado por su mente era que no iba bien vestida, ya que el rubio ni siquiera la había visto más de 5 segundos cuando desvió su mirada.

Y el rubio también seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos, preguntándose por qué demonios solo se había puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro, con una playera anaranjada, a juego con unas zapatillas que confinaban con su camisa, cuando Hinata lucía tan hermosa que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder mirarla a sus ojos -esos hermosos ojos luna que últimamente le llamaban tanto la atención,- sin que sus piernas se convirtieran en gelatina y callera como un idiota al suelo.

–etto… Naruto-kun. Que… -Pregunto Hinata, pero se quedo a media frase, no había podido terminar, ya que el rubio la había tomado de la mano, ambos estañaban sumamente rojos, llenos de vergüenza y sin saber qué decir exactamente.

El nerviosismo era algo que abundaba en el aire, esa era su primera cita, la primera que tenían, aun no sabían cómo actuar, parecían dos tortolos caminado por la calle, ninguno había dicho palabra alguna, tan solo hacían eso, caminar.

Y eso les bastaba para sentirse cómodos, aunque el sonrojo de ambos aumentaba cada que algunos de los aldeanos los miraba y hacían ciertos comentarios que a ambos los llevaba al carmesí puro.

-¿a que no se ven muy monos? –pregunto una chica con corazoncitos en los ojos y sus manos alrededor de su cara haciendo una clara pose soñadora.

-Que pareja tan linda, me hace recordad a mis tiempos de chica… cuando tu padre me invito a salir –contaba una señora a su hija de 12 años, que solo rodaba los ojos preguntándose cuantas veces ya había escuchado esa historia.

Poco a poco los comentarios fueron disminuyendo, iban saliendo de las calles de konoha rumbo al bosque, el mismo que Sakura había levantado hace no mucho.

-etto…¿A dónde vamos Naruto-kun?—pregunto tímida la pelinegra.

-es una sorpresa –dijo el ojiazul ya un poco más seguro de sí mismo, no por nada había estado días planeando ese día, y tenía todo perfecto, incluso había pedido ayuda a Sakura en algunos detalles. –nee… te pondré una venda

Con sumo cuidado, saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo de seca azul cielo, y lo ato a los ojos de la ninja de ojos luna como si de una estatuilla de cristal se tratara.

Paso su mano por su cintura, haciendo que ambos se pusieran rojos por tan cálido y electrizante contacto, y poco a poco la fue guiando entre un pequeño sendero del bosque.

No más de 5 minutos fue lo que tardo en llevarlas hasta el lugar indicado, sonrió, todo estaba tan perfecto como lo había planeado

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

-¿qué? –Pregunto exaltada una castaña cuchicheando con la enfermera de planta-¿cómo es que Kiba-san te invito a cenar?

-así como la vez –dijo muy orgullosa la otra enfermera.

-¿pero Kiba-san no salía con la doctora Yamanaka-san?—seguían la plática.

-pues yo supe que Yamanaka-san lo mando a volar justo después de que supo que le estaba poniendo el cuerno con otra de las enfermeras, una tal Akane que trabaja en radiología. – se unió una tercera a la plática.

-pues yo no me confiaría, si le puso el cuerno a Yamakana-san, que es tan hermosa, no dudes que a ti también corazón –le dijo melosa –hipócritamente- una enfermera de cabellos rubios que pasaba por el lugar, pero había escuchado toda la conversación, aunque solo se había ganado miradas matadoras de las 3 chicas que estaban de guardia.

-Como si a ti te hiciera mucho caso Neji-sama, Yumiri –dijo una de las enfermeras en voz baja, aunque bastante audible para todas.

-a.a mi no me gusta Neji-san –dijo totalmente roja de vergüenza.

- ¿a no? –Dijo riendo otra –Neji-san, Neji-san, ¿a quién viene a visitar? –dijo imitando una voz melosa.

-coff.. coff –tocio una pelirosa que llevaba ya más de 10 minutos parada en la recepción del hospital y ninguna de las 3 enfermeras encargadas se había dado cuenta. Las tres se pusieron notablemente rojas

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sakura Pov´s.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

-¿y tu quien rayos eres? –me hablo descortésmente la misma chica rubia oxigenada que había hablado mal de su compañera.

-Haruno –le dije simplemente, si había un tipo de personas que odiaba, eran las hipócritas.

-Haruno… Haruno… Haruno… -leía en la lista de los visitantes del día –no, lo siento, no hay ninguna Haruno en la lista.

-la Hoka…

-¡Neji-san! –grito alegre la rubia, Yumiri creo que le habían nombrado sus compañeras.

-hmnp –simplemente les contesto el castaño que había ido en mi búsqueda usando el monosílabo preferido de los Uchiha. Tal vez compartieran la patente. –Haruno.

-Hyuuga –le correspondí a su saludo, o lo que fuera eso.

-¿te mando llamar la Hokage? –me pregunto.

-hai, me dijo que viniera al hospital, y pasara a su despacho. –le explique.

-sígueme –fue lo único que dijo, tomo camino entre uno de los corredores del blanco hospital.

Vi como la rubia se ponía de nuevo roja, pero esta vez de coraje, no le tome mucha importancia y me apure a seguir al castaño que ya iba a una distancia considerable para perderlo.

Caminamos por varios pasillos, después subimos unas escaleras y volvimos a doblar por otro pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que decía "Directora General" una chica, muy seguramente enfermera nos atendió y nos dio el paso a la oficina, primero entre yo, Hyuuga se quedo afuera.

Entre al enorme despacho, que estaba lleno de papeles por aquí y por allá.

-Sakura, toma asiento—me invito sin quitar la vista de un pergamino que leía.

-¿para qué me mando llamar, Hokage-sama?—pregunte respetuosamente.

-en un principio me dijiste que te gustaría ser Medi-ninj, ¿verdad? –me pregunto, ciertamente no recordaba absolutamente nada de eso, pero aun así asentí a su pregunta. –Bueno, viendo tus capacidades en la materia, no te sería difícil tener un lugar en el cuerpo, pero tu misión sería más avanzada que eso, tu misión sería la enseñanza de ninjas medico a los nuevos aprendices.

-¿Qué? –pregunte sorprendida, aun sin creer lo que decía.

-En la última batalla de la aldea, nos dimos cuenta de que no contamos con suficientes ninjas médicos que cuiden la salud de los otros ninjas, por eso he decidido abrir una nueva plataforma de ninjas médicos especializados y con conocimientos superiores para enseñar este arte, y creo que tu serias una de las indicadas para este papel.

Comprendí, que no me pedía que me uniera a su proyecto, que yo ya estaba en el proyecto, aun no estaba segura, pero la oferta era tentadora.

**\.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Sakura Pov´s.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sasuke Pov´s.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

-…Lo que yo quiero es vivir una vida tranquila, segura, sin tener que esconderme o ser buscado por las 5 naciones ,además, cual fuera mi decisión, iba a arrastrar a Sakura con migo, había pensado que morir era la mejor opción, que tu cuidarías de ella, pero cuando desperté en aquella cabaña y supe que no estaba muerto, más que enojarme, me alegre, sonreí al ver la cara de Sakura durmiendo plácidamente en aquel sofá, por ella estoy aquí, creo que le debo más que la vida, aunque ella piense lo contrario. Darle un descanso, dejarla vivir al lado de más gente que la quiera y aprecie, creo que eso es lo mínimo que como persona pueda hacer por ella.

Estaba totalmente sorprendido por cada palabra que emanaba de la boca de Itachi, y no eran tanto las palabras, era su forma de expresarlas, cada una era elegida con tanto cuidado, más que si estuviera platicando, su voz sonaba como si fuera poesía pura, con tanto sentimiento, su forma de hablar me dejaba helado.

Me daban ganas de irle y abrazarle, como cuando era más pequeño, pero ahora mi orgullo me lo impedía.

-¿desde cuándo la conoces? –le pregunte tratado de no sonora muy interesado, pero realmente lo estaba.

-hace más de 8 años –dijo él –cuando apenas tenía nueve años, el mismo día que deje la aldea, ella me ayudo incondicionalmente con un problema, desde ese entonces ella había demostrado sus habilidades ninja innatas, su control de ninjutsu era impecable, así como una excelente detectora de genjutsu; yo mismo la entrene en las artes ninjas, y una maestra en akatsuki la perfecciono en todas las ramas medicas que existen.

Me había quedado sorprendido, yo sabía que Sakura era fuerte, después de todo ella había formado parte de la organización criminal más fuerte del mundo, me había curado fácilmente cuando había sido herido en la pelea de Daidara, y cosas así, pero jamás la había visto pelear o algo parecido.

Incluso Itachi la había entrenado y la había dejado seguirla, eso era algo para ligas mayores.

Sentí una enorme masa de celos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo por las últimas palabras que habían pasado por mi cabeza. "Itachi la había entrenado" a ella, el había hecho lo que nunca hizo bien con migo.

-la debes de querer mucho –le dije indiferente.

-la quiero tanto como a mi propio hermano –dijo.

Mis pupilas se dilataron enormemente ante aquellas palabras.

"_tu hermano te debe querer demasiado, para el haber matado a sus propios padres, familiares y amigos tan solo para dejarte con vida."_

_-_hmnp…

-Si la conocieras tanto como yo, te darías cuenta que es una buena persona, claro, con un carácter especial. –rio.

Hubo un buen rato de silencio, mientras que ambos solo veíamos a algún punto sin importancia y nos dedicábamos a tomar del té que Sakura había preparado.

-¿Qué le paso al distrito? –pregunte no sabiendo si hacerlo o no.

-Se destruyo completamente durante la pelea de Pein, solo quedaron algunos sótanos y el templo enterrado de la familia, Hemos arreglado lo que podemos, pero aún falta mucho, no hace más de dos semanas que llegamos a la aldea.

Itachi se levanto, y tomo todos los trastos subiéndolos a la charola y entro a la cocina, yo lo seguí, no tenía mucho que hacer.

-Deberías instalarte, puedes tomar cualquier habitación de la casa.

**\.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Sasuke Pov´s.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-NaruHina MiniSongFic.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

La persona más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida, nunca de los jamases, me había llamado tanto la atención una persona, y menos una chica, antes, admiraba a una persona fuerte, tenía respeto a otros e incluso disgustos, pero jamás lo que siento hoy por la persona con la que estoy en estos momentos.

….

_Hay una fusión perfecta en ti. _

_Entre tu anatomía y tu corazón_

_Me gusta tu cuerpo hermoso que se complementa con tus sentimientos,_

_Tú lo tienes todo para que tu ego se eleve hasta el cielo_

…

Y eso es porque no hay palabras para describir a esa persona, es la más linda de todas, tan inocente y tan peculiar, parece una niña, pero a la vez una mujer, se ve pura y tan fácil de romper, pero a la vez es fuerte e inquebrantable, es tan… Hinata.

Sus hermosos cabellos negros y ondulados, que bailan al ritmo del viento desprendiendo su suave perfume, haciéndome flaquear de tan solo olerlo. Sin duda un ángel bajado del mismo cielo.

…

_Pero sigues tan sencilla,_

_para esa sonrisa no ocupas cosquillas_

_Te despiertas siempre de un humor perfecto_

_que hasta me contagias con tu buena vibra._

…

Tan linda y sensual, que ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que causa y en mí, -y muchos chicos más- tan despida, pero tan inteligente. Quién diría, y en que no hay palabras para decir lo que es ella.

Y pensar que aunque siempre te tuve a mi lado, nunca me di cuenta, fue hasta al instante que casi te vi morir frente a mis ojos, que me di cuenta de este sentimiento, toda mi vida la había dedicado a hacer cosas sin sentido, solo cosas, y ahora, tenerte en frente de mí, los dos juntos, sentados en medio del bosque…

…

_Y que quede claro, que ya eres mía,_

_Que no cabe duda que contigo me saque la lotería, mi vida_

_Y que quede claro, _

_Que hay un letrero en tu frente_

_Que aunque sea invisible_

_Juro que te quiero con todas las fuerzas de mi alma y mi mente,_

_Y que quede claro, que este amor siempre defenderé con uñas y dientes._

…

Tú fuiste la que en realidad me diste fuerzas para seguir adelante cuando todo estaba perdido, cuando estuve a punto de morir, y verte, sentir la necesidad de pararme, levantarme y luchar contra aquello que te lastimaba, porque en esa batalla, no luchaba por mi orgullo o por mi vida, termine luchando por Konoha, pero sobre todo, por ti y por mí. Por hacer posible un nosotros en nuestras vidas.

…

_Voy siguiendo cada paso de ti,_

_y no es que sea detective ni dude de tu amor_

_Es que me gusta tu aroma y las cualidades que hay en tu persona_

_Cuando estoy contigo aprendo tantas cosas_

_Y hasta me enseñaste a hablar más de un idioma_

…

Nunca me había enamorado, y tener este difuso sentimiento me hace sentir más que extraño, el ponerme todo rojo y nervioso con tan solo verte, es todo un problema, pero a la vez me siento tan bien, una paz en mí interior, que creo que ni el más grande poder me puede dar.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sakura Pov´s.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Un duro día había acabado, el sol está por meterse, y lo único que quería ir a dormir, y claro, tomar unas galletitas con lechita calientita, después de más de 10 horas metida en una oficina arreglando papeleos, después corriendo de aquí para allá, y realizando entrevistas a los que solicitaban ingresar al nuevo departamento médico, estaba totalmente cansada, no tenía idea de ni siquiera que horas eran, tal vez las ocho, o las nueve, o quién sabe.

La hora era lo último que me importaba saber en estos momentos, pero todo valía la pena en estos momentos, además el proyecto de la Hokage me llamaba bastante la atención:

Una división de Ninjas Médicos de Elite; era una rama de la misma asociación de shinobis a cargo directo del Hokage: los ANBU.

Era la primera en todo el mundo ninja, una innovación más en la medicina, un paso al futuro.

Me sorprendió ver que Konoha contaba con un vasto número de shinobis y kunoichis que estaban interesados en formar parte de este escuadrón, aunque no todos iban a pasar las pruebas, se buscaba fortaleza, inteligencia, destreza y habilidad, cosa que no todos tienen.

Me fui saltando por los tejados hasta el barrio Uchiha, traspase las puertas, y para mi gran suerte, cuando entre, no había nadie dentro de la casa, ambos chicos ya estaban en el segundo piso, así que me fui directo a mi recamara, ahora ya estaba ordenada, había una gran cama en la pared, con dos lámparas de noche, el piso era de madera oscura, mientras que las paredes, hasta el metro de altura eran tintas, y de la parte de arriba color ostión, había un tocador, una puerta que daba a un closet, en la pared de enfrente de la cama había un enorme estante lleno de mis libros favoritos y por ultimo un gran ventanal con balcón.

Me puse mi pijama, unos pantalones muy flojos de color rosa, y una playera ajustada de tirantes verde que había dejado el día anterior sobre la cama.

Los gustos de Itachi eran raros cuando se trataba de mí, el me había mandado a hacer bastante ropa solo para, argumentando que ahora que estábamos en la aldea, debía de usar más que solo ropa de entrenamiento, incluso me había mandado a hacer un nuevo uniforme, pero con las prisas, ni siquiera había podido revisar mi closet.

No podía imaginarme qué o cómo podría ser.

"Sakura, existen muchos colores a parte del negro, y muchos de ellos te quedarían muy lindos"

Esas habían sido sus palabras después de que me opuse a que fuera a comprarme ropa. Dejando eso a tras, me fui a tirar a mi cama a dormir.

….

Después de muchas horas de sueño, en mi mullida cama que Itachi había traído especialmente para mí, el ruidoso despertador sonó sacándome de mis tranquilos sueños.

Me pare con cierta pereza, y como zombi salí de la habitación con una toalla en las manos directo al baño que estaba al final del pasillo, aun era temprano, lo más seguro que Itachi ya estuviera tomando té en la sala o paseando por el living, sí, Itachi y su maña de levantarse a las 4:00 AM.

-una buena ducha de agua helada no me caería nada mal –me dije a mi misma mientras abría la llave, hoy había amanecido bastante caluroso, Junio ya hacía estragos en el clima.

Después del baño, fui directo a mi habitación, y busque algo para ponerme, grata fue mis sorpresa cuando abrí la puerta del closet, que por cierto era más grande de lo que había pensado, podría ser fácilmente la mitad de grande que mi propia habitación, tenía ropa por todos lados, había dos tubos que ocupaban 3 de las 4 paredes, uno más o menos el metro del alto, y el segundo poco antes del techo, y todos llenos de ropa colgada en ganchos, incluso estaba acomodada por colores, moradas, rosas, verdes, rojas, naranjas, amarillas, azules, y colores que ni siquiera conocía. Pero todas tenían el círculo blanco que una vez mi familia había usado con orgullo en esta aldea. El símbolo de la familia Haruno.

La pared que estaba vacía era ocupada por estantes llenos de zapatos de todas formas y colores, bolsos, cintos, sombreros, y un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo.

¡Esa era la cantidad de ropa más grande que había visto en toda mi vida! Demasiado exagerado para mí gusto.

Fui hasta el lugar donde descansaban 3 juegos de mi antigua ropa, y al lado había un juego muy bonito, era ropa de entrenamiento, la reconocí ya que no tenía tantos adornos, ni brillos ni cosas así.

Sin dudarlo, me enfunde en el traje y vi mi reflejo al espejo.

El traje está compuesto por dos piezas, una falda corta vino tinto con un símbolo doble entrelazado del clan en el centro, de un costado tenía una pequeña tela del mismo color de mi cabello caía, la parte de arriba, era una blusa de malla sin mangas, y un chaleco del mismo color que la falda que llegaba poco más arriba de mi cintura.

Busque mis antiguas botas, pero tampoco las encontré, así que busque algo que sirviera, y encontré unas botas iguales a las ninja, pero de tacón y me llegaban poco más debajo de las rodillas. Junto con las botas, había unos guantes ninja, y unas coderas.

Vi de nuevo mi reflejo, el traje era bastante hermoso, pero ahora que lo veía, mi cabello ya era bastante largo, era más cómodo tener el pelo corto, sobre todo a la hora de entrenar, y más ahora que empezaría de nuevo con mis entrenamientos para las prueba Jounin.

Utilizando mis habilidades, cree un Kunai con mi Haru No Jutsu, tome mi cabello más o menos arriba del hombro en una cola para pasarle el Kunai y pode recortarlo limpiamente.

Moví el kunai, pero mi cabello no se corto, solo sentí como alguien paraba mi pequeño corte de cabello.

-No deberías cortarlo –me dijo una voz tras de mí, observe lo que el espejo frente a mi reflejaba. Estaba Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke tomando con sumo cuidado el arma de Chakra para detener el corte. –se ve mucho mejor así, largo.

No logre auricular palabra alguna, estaba en un estado de shock.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

…

**..**

**.**

**Hasta aquí este cap!**

**Waaa! Baya que me costó escribirlo, se puede decir que el cap más difícil de escribir hasta ahorita… además que no tengo mi lap, tuve que escribirlo en mi otra compu, que no tiene inter, y ps así he andando esta semana! Sin inspiración! Estoy en una enorme crisis! **

**Pero el viernes, mientras escuchaba música, se me ocurrió hacer un songFic, en un principio iba a hacer SasuSaku, y lo iba a subir aparte, pero al final se decidí que sería NaruHina! Y decidí incrustarlo aquí, en la primera cita de Hinata y Naruto.**

**Pronto también habrá otras parejas. Ya vienen las pruebas jounnin, y sin contar que a Saku le meteré en algo así como ANBU, pero médicos. xD**

**Ammm… esta es algo asi como la primera parte de este cap, que estab bastante larguito, ya que como el nombre lo dice: "Uchiha-Haruno-Uchiha" traerá algunos broblemitas que tendrá Saku al estar entre los dos Uchihas!**

**Okk! Grax por sus Reviews! Favoritos! Los que me siguen por Face! Alertas! Y todos sus consejos y comentarios, muchas veces no los puedo contestar, pero les asegurto que leo todos y cada uno de sus reviews, y mensajes, igual los que mandan por Face. Todos me animan a escribir, y eso se les agradece!**

**MaGy-Souh!**


	25. Cap 22: Empieza el Infierno

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-san

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 22: Empieza el Infierno**

¡Sakura bakka! No me podía quedar todo el día viendo al chico que tenía frente a mí, o mejor dicho atrás, pero yo solo veía su reflejo en mi espejo, teniéndolo peligrosamente muy cerca de mí.

No podía dejar que ese bicho que me pico cuando estuve esas dos semanas con él, me volviera a picar, no podía volver a dudar en nada, y menos con él.

-¿Quién rayos te dejo entrar a mi habitación? –le grite al individuo que estaba profanando mi recamara, y mi closet.

**Shiaaa! ¡Ya no hay Respeto! –**grito algo en mí, no sabía exactamente que era, pero no tenía humor de nada, y menos para andar investigando sobre extrañas vocecillas en mí.

-hmnp –fue lo único que dijo, aumentando más mi furia.

**¡Aparte de profanador, resulta que tampoco sabe hablar! Esto es el colmo de los colmos.**

Tome mi cabello y lo ate en una coleta alta, dejando que los mechones que antes eran mi fleco, cubrieran ambos lados de mi cara, ya tendría tiempo después para arreglarlo correctamente, tome mi bolsa de armas ninja, y salí de la habitación hasta las escaleras, a esta hora, normalmente, cuando alguien no invadía mi privacidad, hacía algo de desayuno para Itachi y para mí.

No me extrañe al ver a Itachi sentado en el living mientras leía algunos pergaminos, muy seguramente ya lo habían llamado a él también a formar parte de algún escuadrón.

-Buenos días –salude cordialmente, el solo me miro de reojo, pero después se volteo todo, sorprendido de la roma que llevaba.

-te queda muy bien –me alago.

-gracias, por toda la ropa, aunque dudo que me la pueda poner toda, en los próximos 5 años—y no exageraba, con esa ropa se podría vestir a todas las chicas de Konoha por un buen tiempo y sin repetir ninguna.

-ese lo escogí yo solo –me dijo señalando lo que llevaba- lo demás me ayudo Ino Yamanaka, fue muy amable al decirme que es lo que les gusta a las chicas de tu edad.

¡Así que había sido esa Cerda!

Puse mi mejor sonrisa, aunque por dentro solo corrían pensamientos homicidas de más de mil formas distintas de torturar larga y dolorosamente a esa canalla de Yamanaka.

-gracias –dije de nuevo

-¿no te gusto? –me pregunto, sabía que Itachi me conocía bastante como para saber cuando era que simplemente fingía estar contenta por algo, y cuando no.

-no, está muy bien, toda la ropa es preciosa, gracias—le dije tranquila, pero sudando frío –solo que, has de haber gastado mucho, demasiado dinero en todo.

-sabes que por el dinero nunca hemos tenido problemas, además la nueva capitana del equipo elite médico no puede andar mal –dijo sonriendo.

-¿ya lo sabías?—le pregunte feliz

-son las nuevas entre los miembros ANBU—dijo tratándole de restar importancia, pero tenía otro mensaje sus palabras.

-¿ya eres un ANBU? –le pregunte feliz y literalmente gritando.

-Bueno, solo me regresaron el rango, antes de irme ya... –pero no término de hablar, porque corrí a abrazarlo.

-Felicidades –dije mientas brincaba y enroscaba mis piernas en su cintura, cuando tenía 12 era más fácil, y supongo estaba más liviana.

Ambos dimos varias vueltas sin perder el equilibrio, una gota de tristeza en mí llego cuando recordaba, que hace no más de medio año, cuando algo así pasaba, un tiburón azul corría y se nos echaba encima a los dos, y terminaba con dos cocotazos, uno por parte de mí y otro por Itachi. Reí al recordar cómo se quejaba.

-Coff Coff –se escucho un tosido, y ambos nos detuvimos y miramos a la entrada de la sala, donde un pelinegro de cabello de gallina estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-vamos Sasu-chan, no te pongas celoso –le dijo Itachi riendo –también tengo abrazos para ti

-hmnp… paso. –fue todo lo que dijo y recorrió toda la sala para llegar hasta el comedor.

-vamos, no seas amargado –hablo el de coleta.

-iré a entrenar—fue lo último que dijo y desapareció del lugar.

Itachi y yo nos encogimos de hombros y seguimos con nuestras actividades, Itachi siguió con sus papeles y yo fui a preparar algo para el desayuno.

Aun no estaba para nada acostumbrada a la presencia de vivir con dos personas más, apenas me había acostumbrado a la falta de presencia de nuestro antiguo compañero, Kisame, así que en un principio había puesto mesa solo para dos, cuando aun después de la muerte ponía tres, olvidaba que Kisame ya no estaba. Como extrañaba a esa cara de pez.

Prepare algo de café, huevos con jamón, y un poco de por aquí y por allá de lo que había en el refrigerador. Itachi era seguidor número uno de la comida Americana, al igual que Kisame, no le gustaba para nada la idea de comer pescado crudo, como se hacía tradicionalmente en el oriente, decía que lo veía como canibalismo, así que no era muy extraño comer ese tipo de comida, -y dangos-.

No habíamos cambiado mucho nuestra dieta después de su muerte, nos habíamos acostumbrado demasiado a ese pez azul, después de todo fueron casi cuatro años de vida con él.

-A comer –les grite desde el comedor, donde ya estaba todo arreglado y listo para sentarse a comer.

El primero en llegar fue el mayor, que ya estaba vestido de con uniforme ANBU, tan solo le faltaba ponerse su máscara, y baya que ese traje le sentaba bastante bien, incluso llevaba una banda de Konoha atada a su brazo derecho.

-que bien huele –dijo mientras abría la silla para sentarse. -ototo-bakka, apúrale que la comida se enfría.

..hmnp… -fue lo único que dijo, que sorpresa, ahora venía enfundado con una playera negra con el símbolo del clan, y unos pantalones estilo ninja. Se quito la katana que llevaba en la espalda y la dejo recargada sobre la pared que daba a la sala.

Al final yo también tome asiento, y los tres empezamos a comer en silencio.

-¿y ya te dieron tu rango, Sasuke?—pregunto Itachi rompiendo el denso silencio que se había formado entre los tres.

-Chunnin –fue lo único que contesto, no me haría mal volver a sedarlo permanentemente, así por lo menos haría oraciones con más de 6 palabras juntas entrelazadas gramáticamente.

-Eso es bueno, Sakura también es Chunnin, las pruebas Jounnin serán muy pronto, no les vendría mal ponerse a entrenar –comento a los dos.

-claro, estoy un poco fuera de forma –dije animadamente, no me vendría mal un poco de entrenamiento, eso sería estupendo.

-yo entrenare con Naruto –dijo simplemente el peli-gallina.

-igual yo los puedo ayudar un poco en mi tiempo libre, por las tardes, ya que salga de ANBU. –se ofresio amablemente Itachi.

-yo no estaré tan ocupada, el escuadrón comenzara sus funciones después de las pruebas ANBU, eso me da poco menos de un mes para entrenar, pero igual hoy tengo que ir al despacho de la hokage a terminar algunos puntos.

-hmnp…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese estúpido monosílabo, ¿es que no sabía más palabras? Si sigue así no vendrá mal comprarle un diccionario.

…

-Buenos días shizune-san –salude a la asistente de la hokage -¿se encuentra Tsunade-sama?

-Sakura-san, está en su despacho, ¿quieres pasar? –me pregunto amablemente

-por favor.

La chica pelinegra se levanto y con sumo cuidado abrió las puertas del despacho tan solo lo suficiente para entrar, desapareció por algunos segundos, y volvió a aparecer.

-por favor pasa.

-gracias.

Abrí las puertas igual que Shizune-san lo había hecho, y pase, la hokage estaba más que concentrada en una enorme pila de papeles, y ni se dio cuenta de cuando entre. No quise inmiscuir en su trabajo, así que me quede de pie en espera a que terminara.

Era algo gracioso ver como la rubia con apariencia de máximo 30 años fruncía el seño, y hacía gestos de molestia mientras leía.

-Sakura –se sorprendió al verme –no te vi llegar., ¿tienes mucho?

-casi no, solo venía a preguntar si ya tienen los archivos médicos de los ninjas que solicitaron ingresar al escuadrón.

-ya casi…

-¡Tsunade-oba-chan! – grito un ninja rubio que a pesar de llevar poco tiempo en la aldea, ya conocía bastante bien.

-¡Naruto! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas vieja y que no estrés por la ventana? –le grito histérica la hokage mientras le daba un fuerte, muy fuerte, puñetazo en la panza al rubio que lo había mandado a ver estrellitas al muro del despacho.

Esa era la primera vez que veía la tan famosa fuerza de Tsunade-hime-sama, y era extraordinaria, mi cara de impresión lo decía todo.

-¿estas bien Naruto? –pregunte al salir de mi asombro, el pobre rubio había volado más de 10 metros.

-no te preocupes, Sakura-chan, ahora no me pego tan fuerte –dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se sacudía los pantalones.

Solo se me resbalo una gota de sudor por la cabeza, ¿enserio eso era poco? Me pregunto cómo será fuerte.

-¿y a que venías Naruto? –pregunto la rubia siguiendo con sus papeles.

-a si, -se reincorporo el rubio como si nada hubiera pasado—venía a pedirte que nos dejaras libre el campo de entrenamiento 12, queremos entrenar, las pruebas Jounnin ya se acercan –pidio

-Naruto, tu ya eres Jounnin –le dijo con aburrimiento

-pero Sasuke-teme y yo, queremos entrenar un poco, ya sabes, solo para demostrarle que aun puedo patearle el trasero.

-no tienes remedio –se quejo la hokage.

-vamos Tsunade-oba-chan, no quieres que ese teme se quede de flojo como chunnin, ¿o sí? Al rato capaz que se nos junta con Shikamaru, y nombre, para que te cuente –dijo exagerando todo.

-solo por hoy –se arto de escuchar tanto cuento, y accedió.

Me sorprendía ver la naturalidad y confianza de esos dos, se hablaban como si fueran dos hermanos.

-¿pero qué? –Entro otro chico desde la ventana, [que raro ¬¬] –como que le prestas el campo 12, si hoy le toca a mi equipo, ¡no es justo vieja!

-¿Quién te crees mocoso para llamarme vieja? –se levanto la rubia y agarro al pobre niño castaño del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto como si fuera una pluma.

-¡pues soy el honorable nieto del tercer hokage, vieja! Y siguiente Hokage de la aldea de Konoha. –le dijo acentuando cada palabra, como si fuera un poema de recital que todos debieran recordar, o peor, como un himno nacional.

-y te recuerdo que yo soy la nieta del primer hokage, fundador de la villa y actual hokage –le recrimino la rubia.

-muy mal Konohamaru –se enojo Naruto –yo soy el próximo Hokage, y si de familias se trata, yo soy el hijo del cuarto Hokage.

-tu no eres más que un cabeza hueca –le grito la rubia.

Wow! Baya que sí, nos ninjas de Konoha me sorprendían cada día un poco más, se podrían meter a un museo y exhibir como cosas bastante extrañas.

Tan solo ver a la hokage de una de las aldeas más fuertes del mundo shinobi, pelear con dos críos de 13 y 17 años sobre quien era mejor o algo así, era algo digno de verse, y digno, porque al escucharlo, parece imposible. Ver para creer.

me preguntaba cómo es que esta villa es un impero militar en canto poderío en ninjas, si sus tan presiados hokages eran como las tres personas que tenía en frente, aunque sabía que Tsunade Senju era por demás de fuerte, y de Naruto ni se diga, fue él quien venció a Pein solo, y del tan Konohamaru, pues no sabía nada.

-coff cofff -tosí para llamar la atención.

-¿y quién eres tú, mocosa? –me pregunto sin nada de respeto ese chiquillo de pañales. Hubiera jurado que incluso mis ojos estaban rojos de coraje, no tanto como el sharingan, pero si ese niñato apreciaba su vida, correría.

-¿Cómo me dijiste? –le dije agarrando su camisa de donde mismo que minutos antes, lo tenía agarrado la hokage.

-ya, dejen de pelear, pareces niños de 5 años –nos regaño la hokage.

**Y usted muy madura, ¿no? ¡Vieja loca! **

Me sorprendí al escuchar esa voz de nuevo, había sido la misma que había tenido en la mañana. Pero casi reí por mis adentros, ya que de cierta forma, eso era exactamente lo que le quería decir, aunque jamás me atrevería, eso estaba claro, al menos si aun quisiera conservar mi vida.

-pfff –se quejo el castaño.

-Konohamaru, ya vete, y tu también Naruto, nadie tendrá el campo numero 12 hoy –finalizo la quinta.

-pero es el único que está libre hoy –se quejo Naruto.

-además nos toca hoy a nosotros, ¿tú para que lo quieres? –esta vez fue el menor, y ambos pusieron la misma cara de enojados-ofendidos.

-le daré un mejor uso –dijo sonriendo malévolamente. -¿tu ya estas entrenando para las pruebas, Sakura? –me pregunto viéndome de la misma forma, cosa que me hizo sudar frio.

-etto.. aun no.. pero…

-perfecto, ¡yo te entrenare! –dijo al finas feliz.

-¿queeeé?—gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo e igual de sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué a ella y a mí no? –se quejo Naruto

-porque yo no puedo entrenarte a ti, tu ocupas un especialista en técnicas viento, o uno de tus sapos –dijo restándole importancia – además creo que Sakura tiene lo necesario para dominar cierta técnica.

-¿es una técnica súper secreta? – intervino Konohamaru feliz.

-es una técnica muy especial –dijo ella haciendo llamar la atención de todos –además ocupo de alguien que ocupe mi legado como princesa de la medicina, y quien mejor que Sakura –termino feliz –y como ustedes no saben ni siquiera que es un ninjutsu médico… ¡Fuera! –grito corriéndolos.

-¿Qué clase de "técnica" –pregunte cuando ambos chicos salieron del despacho.

-Todas –dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

-¿todas?—pregunte atónita.

-así es, ocupo de alguien que conozca todas y cada una de mis técnicas, y creo que eres la única persona que lograría dominarlas todas, tienes un excelente control de chakra, el mejor que he visto en toda mi vida, serías como mi aprendiz.

Me sentí emocionada, la mismísima princesa de la medicina me iba a enseñar todos sus jutsus médicos, era algo así como un sueño hecho realidad, sabía que su colección era infinita, y que era la mejor en la rama.

Brincar sería demasiado infantil, pero incluso era poco para toda la emoción que tenía dentro.

-¿y cuando empezamos? –le pregunte emocianada.

-hoy mismo, dos horas más, solo acabo con cinco reportes

-¿en el laboratorio médico del hospital? –le pregunte.

-¿Quién dijo que íbamos a empezar con jutsus medico? En el campo numero 12 a las 10 de la mañana –termino de decirme y salió del despacho, dejándome sola, pero salí rápidamente rumbo a no sé dónde.

No sabía qué clase de entrenamiento era el que íbamos a tener, pero ya llevaba uniforme para entrenar, además de mi bolsa de armas, en pocas palabras, ya estaba lista, o eso pensaba.

Comencé a caminar por un recién construido centro comercial del lugar, era media semana, y para mi suerte no estaba tan concurrido el día de hoy, las puertas eran enormes y de cristal, entre, en el primer piso no había nada más que tiendas departamentales. La mayoría muy llamativas, pero según un pequeño croquis del lugar, yo tenía que ir al tercer piso, lugar donde estaba toda el área de alimentos, fui hasta unas escaleras eléctricas y justo cuando iba a subir del segundo al tercer piso, me encontré con algo, o alguien, que no debería de ver, si consideraba seguir con vida.

Una larga cabellera rubia, el cabello de Ino Yamanaka, baje el metro que había ascendido y camine directo a ella, estaba con una pareja explicándoles algo tras los cristales de una tienda de flores, que por cierto, llevaba su nombre, Yamanaka.

-lo más indicado, sería combinar un color dorado claro con un blanco, le daría elegancia, además no opacaría su cabello y realzaría más su vestido que el vino tinto –les decía mostrando varios tipos de flores y las montaba.

-eso quedaría muy bien, ¿verdad mi amor? –le decía el chico cariñosamente a su novia.

-te dije que esta era la mejor opción –decía la chica de cabellos rojizos a su pareja dándole un beso y haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

No quise interrumpir, de hecho me admire de la profesionalidad de Ino y la forma que hablaba sobre los tonos de las flores, era algo realmente hermoso, y todo el local lo era, lleno de flores por todos lados, pero acomodados de una forma impecable que parecía todo sacado de un cuento de hadas.

-entonces serán las doradas con blanco –dijeron ambos.

-muy buena elección, estará todo listo para el día del evento, muchas gracias por su preferencia y los espero ver pronto.

-gracias –dijeron los dos jóvenes mientras salian del local.

-Yamanaka –le hable a la rubia cuando ya estaba sola.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te gusto tu nuevo guardarropa? Porque vaya que ese pobre chico andaba más que perdido –dijo riendo y restándole importancia.

-muy numeroso, diría yo –le conteste con algo de asco.

-¿numeroso? Vamos chicas, eso solo es lo básico –dijo riendo por su mal chiste –pero por otro lado, mira tu cabello, es un desastre –se quejo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me encaminaba por los pasillos del lugar.

-¿A dónde me llevas cerda? –me queje

-a que te den una arregladita, aunque tu ocupas demasiado, frente de marquesina.

Me encamino hasta uno de los locales, y me tiro a una silla, pronto llego una chica de apariencia muy extraña, iba toda de negro, y sus cabellos estaban arreglados de una forma muy peculiar, pero se le veían bien, eran cortos hasta el hombro y tan solo un poco caía hasta sus caderas, eran negros y tenían mechas de color azul turquesa, llevaba una guantes y varios accesorios dándole un look medio emo-dark-punk.

-Ryusaki, ocupo de tus habilidades –dijo con bastante confianza la rubia. –has tu magia

¿Qué? Magia en mi cabello, ¿Qué rayos me van a hacer?

**¡Si! ¡Un cambio de look!** Grito en mí esa molesta voz.

-veamos –dijo mientras me soltaba la coleta que me había hecho –el color es natural, y muy original, se puede queda, pero el corte ya está un poco pasadito, falta despuntarlo, le falta algo de volumen, creo que en dos capas separadas quedara bien, la primera será seguida –explicaba y examinaba al mismo tiempo la chica.

Me partió el cabello en dos, justo a la mitad horizontal de la cabeza, la parte de abajo la tomo en una pinza, mientras que la de arriba la agarro en un puño y tan solo vi como miles de hebras rosas caían al suelo finamente, me perdí en ese segundo, pero aun sentía que movían y movían mi cabello, cortando en algunos lados, había puesto bastantes aparatos en mi cabeza, algunos calientes, después agua, y en fin, no salí de mi atardecido pensamiento hasta que Ryusaki me dijo que estaba lista.

-quedaste hermosa –me alago Ino, tan solo me concentre en el espejo que estaba frente a mí.

Me gusto lo que vi.

Mi pelo aun conservaba su largo –que no se porque, pero eso me agrado –de la parte de arriba tenía bastantes cabellos salidos, unos más cortos, otros más largos, dándole un pequeño toque rebelde, la parte de atrás iba acomodada en dos colitas bajas. Vi un mechón demasiado rebelde, trate de bajarlo un poco, pero nada.

-lo tengo –dijo la pelinegra mientras abria una gaveta y sacaba un paquete con varios broches, saco dos y me los coloco en donde estaba el mechón.

-perfecto –dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas.

-bien –dije mientras sacaba un pequeño reloj de mi bolsillo -¿Queeeé? ¿9:55? La hokage me matara! Lo siento, me tengo que ir –dije mientras dejaba un billete en la mesa y salía corriendo, ya después tendría tiempo de arreglar cuanto había sido.

Corrí tan rápido como pude hasta el campo número 12, que por cierto no sabía dónde demonios estaba, así que tuve que parar a pedir indicaciones, tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Llegue hasta los bosques y rápidamente localice el lugar.

-¡LLEGAS TARDEE! –escuche como me gritaban mientras un fuerte puñetazo se impactaba en mi estomago y me mandaba a volar bastantes metros atrás.

Si no fuera porque metí mis manos a tiempo para protegerme, fácilmente tuviera de 3 a 5 costillas rotas. Viva los reflejos ninja.

-dije a las diez en punto, no a las diez y cinco –me grito.

-lo sien…

-no hay escusas –me grito –al suelo, quiero cinco mil lagartijas, mil por cada minuto tarde –me regaño.

Me quede con cara de What? ¿es enserio?

-¿quieres que sean diez mil?—me grito como disiento "¿Qué esperas? –no estoy entrenando a una gennin, estoy entrenando a mi sucesora, y debes comportarte como tal.

Comencé a hacer lo que me había pedido, solo con un pensamiento.

_Este día va a ser muy largo_

…**..**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo!**

**Grax a todos sus Reviews!**

**Ammm…. A Saku ya la va a entrenar la holage… pero no creo que le baya tan fácil… ya le dio un buen golpazo, Sasuke entrenara con Naruto, y también con Itachi… y ahora si el completo cambio de look de Sakura, dejare una link en mi perfil para que vean la foto, los que han pasado a mi Face, ya vieron como quedo desde el cap anterior!**

**Y waa! Mi lap ya sirve! Gracias a todos por su apoyo! De verdad que las quiero a todas y todos! Son un gran apoyo! **

**Además he tenido demasiada inspiración últimamente [pervertida ¬¬] pero al fin y al cabo inspiración XD**

**Y para terminar! Wii! Estoy feliz! Tratare de subir un cap el martes! Que es mi cumple, pero hare regalo inverso! Wii! **


	26. Cap 22: Empieza el Infierno II

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-san

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 22: Empieza el Infierno II**

-¡LLEGAS TARDEE! dije a las diez en punto, no a las diez y cinco.

-lo sien…

- no estoy entrenando a una gennin, estoy entrenando a mi sucesora, y debes comportarte como tal.

…

_..._..._..._

…

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había hecho tanto ejercicio en mi vida, bueno, si lo recordaba, y eran numerables veces, Itachi también tenía perfil de "maestro exigente que te mata en entrenamientos"

Una lagartija tras otra, y lo peor de todo, mi nueva sensei, tan solo tomaba sake recostada plácidamente en un árbol, lo único que veía era como viajaban gotas de sudor desde mi nuca, resbalándose por entre medio de mis ojos, pasando por mi nariz, todo hasta caer al suelo, que ya tenía un buen charco de estas.

Los músculos de mis brazos también ya se estaban agotando, solo deseaban el final de esa cantidad, pero solo me daba a entender una cosa: había descuidado mucho mi físico. Y no es que estuviera fuera de forma, o algo por el estilo, se podría decir que estaba más que bien, mi velocidad era mucho más arriba de la promedio, al igual que mi resistencia, pero todo eso no lo había ganado por arte de magia, me había costado sangre y mucho sudor, horas y horas de duro entrenamiento hasta quedar sin reservas de chakra e inconsciente.

Pero verme ahora aquí, cansarme con tan solo un pequeño ejercicio lo comprobaba, todo el tiempo que descuide mi condición estaba haciendo efectos.

Con coraje termine la suma, y me levante del suelo, aunque prácticamente fuera de mis manos, y la punta de mis pies, nunca lo había tocado.

-ya era hora de que terminaras –dijo la rubia de ojos color miel que hasta ahora, había estado sentada. –bien, comenzaremos el entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué entrenamiento? –pregunte algo ansiosa.

-Taijutsu –contesto con media sonrisa, una muy tétrica que logro erizarme la piel sin saber el porqué realmente, pero aun así estaba confundida.

-¿taijutsu? -le pregunte –creía que me enseñaría ninjutsu.

-mi mejor técnica es el taijutsu –presumía mientras se ponía unos guantes de piel negro en cada mano que dejaban ver sus dedos. Me tiro un mar a mi idénticos, y solo atiene en ponérmelos –lo primero que deberás aprender es esto.

Subió su puño estirando su mano hacía el cielo, y en menos de un segundo, ya estaba en el suelo, una enorme grieta se abrió entre ambas levantando bastante polvo, tierra y cascajo a nuestro alrededor por cerca de 5 metros, era una técnica bastante increíble, y era la primera vez que la veía en vivo y directo y que no fuera dirigida a una persona, coff coffNARUTOcoff coff.

-wow –fueron las únicas palabras que atinaron en salir de mi boca, y es que no había palabras para describir esta emoción llena adrenalina.

Recordé aquel día en que pedí a Itachi que me entrenara en serio, yo quería ser fuerte, quería tener la suficiente capacidad para poder proteger lo que realmente amaba, y me había dado cuenta que había servido de algo aquellos años bajo ese pesado entrenamiento, había podido salvar a Itachi, aunque la suerte no estuvo del lado de Kisame, tal vez fue mi culpa, por no ayudarlo, o por haber dejado que la situación llegara hasta tal punto, pero sus últimos momentos había sido de gloria.

Es algo que también me gustaría que me pasara, morir como alguien importante, que mis últimas palabras sean las de un héroe, un héroe que dio su vida por algo, y ver a la hokage demostrando tantas habilidades me hacía envidiarla. Ella representaba a Konoha, era la persona que estaría en la línea del frente en una guerra, defendiendo a capa y espada lo que con tanto sacrificio miles de ninjas y civiles han construido con años de esfuerzo.

Y ahora yo, pertenecer a este lugar, llevar amarrada una banda de konoha a mi brazo, me hacía sentir que si por algo he de morir, es por esto que tanto amo.

Me coloque perfectamente el guante, y crují los nudillos de mis manos, hace tiempo ya había querido dominar esta técnica, pero no había avanzado mucho, de hecho, podía decir que no había avanzado nada.

-¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –pregunte cuando estaba completamente lista.

-Atacar –dijo sencillamente.

¿era tan simple? O la pregunta más bien quedaría así, ¿podía ser tan…

-kkggg –me queje del dolor, estaba varios metros tirada sobre el suelo con una dolorida mano, apenas y había alcanzado a reaccionar y crear un escudo, pero no había sido suficiente y me había dobleado la mano.

Tenía pegado al escudo la mano apuñada de la rubia que ahora era mi mentora que una media sonrisa de burla más que dibujada en su rostro.

-y defenderte –dijo varios segundos después mientras se ponía de pie y me daba la espalda.

Ya me imaginaba que no iba a ser tan fácil, no llevaba mucho, y gracias, y baya que mil y una gracias a ese entrenamiento que me dio Itachi, si no ya estuviera en un perfecto K.O.

-Regla número 1 –dijo mientras se volteaba y levantaba su mano, así como su dedo índice señalando el "1" –prohibido uso de escudos.

-¿quéé? ¿y cómo quiere que me defienda? –grite algo fuera de control.

-Regla número 2 –dijo mientras levantaba otro dedo - prohibido Ninjutsu y genjutsu y todo tipo de chakra que se emane del cuerpo. Excepto para curarte a ti misma.

-¿y qué se supone que…

-Regla número 3: Utiliza toda tu fuerza, no tendré compasión, así que prepárate para todo ataque.

Esta vez trague grueso, creo que hablaba muy enserio con eso de que no tendría compasión, y si no podría usar escudos o cualquier tipo de defensa, estaba casi segura que iba a terminar mal.

-Está bien –dije levantándome del suelo, tan solo sonreí de medio lado, tal como lo había hecho por primera vez cuando entrene con Itachi, esa sonrisa socarrona que dice "no me importa, yo puedo con lo que me pongas"

Acomode perfectamente mi uniforme, medio acomode mi cabello y ajuste de nuevo mis guantes.

-me gusta tu actitud, Haruno –me contesto la Hokage mientras ajustaba sus guantes de nuevo.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Sakura Pov´s.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

-Sasuke-teme –gritaba a los 4 vientos un rubio que corría dando vueltas como loco entre los arboles de la propiedad Uchiha. Llevaba su uniforme de ninja Jounnin, unos pantalones naranjas, una playera azul marino de mangas cortas, poco más arriba de los codos, y un chaleco que lo identificaba como tal ninja que era y el rango que tenía.

Solo que había algo no tan normal, una pequeña llama de fuego negra salía de la altura de su espalda, y era la razón por la que corría como loco.

-hmnp… dobe –decía el pelinegro simplemente mientras activaba su técnica visual, su cara denotaba que hacía un enorme esfuerzo por conseguir algo, pero nada. No apareció nada, ni cambiaba nada.

-¡Waaa! –se quejo de nuevo el rubio tirando el chaleco al suelo y pisándolo, pero solo consiguió que el fuego negro pasara a sus sandalias ninjas.

-tkss… - se quejo mientras unas lagrimas negras corrían ahora por los ojos del chico pelinegro, pero al mismo tiempo las llamas negras, se extinguían.

-¡eres un teme! ¿cómo te atreves a usar esa estúpida técnica en mi? –se quejaba el rubio, sus gritos probablemente se escchaban bastante lejos, y el menor de los Uchihas solo lo veía con fastidio- ¡ese chaleco me lo había regalado Iruka-sensei cuando me convertí en jounnin –dijo esta vez lloriqueando.

-hmnp… sabía que entrenar contigo sería una pérdida de tiempo –se quejo dando medía vuelta.

-¡casi me calcinas! Bakka-teme!

-hmnp… dobe.

-¡teme!

-¡dobe!

-¡teme!

-¡dobe!

-¡teme!

-¡dobe!

-mmmm… parece que hay cosas que no cambian –dijo una aburrida voz desde atrás de ambos chicos que solo se encargaban de pelear como verduleras.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!—grito eufórico Naruto.

-Kakashi –le dijo simplemente Sasuke.

-hola chicos –les saludo.

-¿y qué hace aquí, Kakashi-sensei? – grito el ojiazul.

-deambulaba por la autopista de la vida, y ¡he! Me ha traidor hasta mis dos alumnos preferidos –sonrió tras la máscara.

-solo ha tendido tres alumnos, y Hikari no cuenta por ser mujer –se quejo el rubio con ojos de inculpador.

-¿y qué es lo que hacen? –les pregunto –quería invitarlos al cine, saldrá Icha-Icha 2: La película –dijo lo más emocionado que Kakashi podría estar, aunque para lastima de muchos, eso no era lo suficiente como para animar a nadie.

-Lo siento sensei –hablo serio el rubio –estamos entrenando, Sasuke-teme tiene que hacer las pruebas Jounnin.

-hmnp…

-que aburridos, ahora está de moda entrenar. –se quejo el portador de un solo ojos sharingan y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-continuemos, Sasuke-bakka.

-hmnp…

-¿sabes? Si me dieran una moneda por cada vez que utilizas esa palabra, tuviera dinero para comer Rammen por toda mi vida. –se quejo

-bakka.

-como sea, tenemos que seguir entrenando con el Amaterasu, solo que esta vez trata de no calcinarme vivo.

-hmnp… sí así cerraras tu boca, lo hiciera.

-que mal amigo eres Teme, ya ni porque arriesgo mi gran belleza en ayudarte a perfeccionar técnicas suicidas.

-tu solo te ofreciste, así que no te quejes, y comencemos.

-ya está bien, y luego dicen, que uno es el mal amigo, pero no, hay estamos siempre ayudando al teme cada que ocupa algo, pero nunca reconocen nuestro esfuerzo, y sí, al rato hasta Shikamaru me va a querer gritar, después Sakura-chan se hará súper fuerte como la hokage y me empezara a gritar, el duro de Hyuuga tendrá novia, Kakashi va a ser más pervertido, y al final va a resultar que hasta Konohamaru va a ser hokage. ¡Sí! Este mundo shinobi esta patas para arriba. []

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Sakura POV´s.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

-tkss –se queje mientras con ayuda de mi antebrazo desviaba la muñeca de Tsunade-sama y así poder librarme de un buen golpe que iba directo a mi cará.

-Junta chakra en las palmas de tu mano –decía mi sensei mientras daba golpe tras golpe, algunos fuertes, otros no tantos, pero tenía que esquivarlos todos, no sabía cuál podría ser mortal.

Y aun con la velocidad que tenía, más de uno si me pegaba, ya me había fracturado 3 costillas y 2 veces el brazo derecho, para mi suerte, me los había podido curar en el primer chance que tenía, pero el dolor no se iba del todo.

Junte bastante chakra en las palmas de las manos, y justo cuando toque su piel, trate de expulsarlo de golpe, pero solo había conseguido tirar una buena cantidad de energía al vacio.

-todo de una vez, como si fuera una explosión –me explico desde de mi intento fallido, pero no era el primero, incluso ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había tratado de hacer el ejercicio bien.

Llevábamos cerca de 9 horas entrenando sin parar, desde las 10 que había llegado, en las últimas seis, no habíamos dejado de combatir, estaba lo que le seguía de cansada. Al tratar de realizar el estallido, dejaba salir cantidades grandes de chakra, aparte la pelea, el defenderme y estarme curando, creo que empezaba a dudar de poderme permanecer de pie.

Mi orgullo era lo que me mantenía de pie, solo esperaba que fuera demasiado grande y fuerte para terminar el día viva.

-es todo por hoy –anuncio la hokage las palabras que había anhelado en las últimas horas.

-hai

-despupes seguimos entrenando–anuncio – nos vemos.

-¿mañana? –le pregunte

-no, mañana tengo que atender unas cosas, será hasta pasado mañana.

Me medio acomode la ropa, que estaba hecha un asco, estaba sucia por todos lados, llena de polvo, toda cortaba, me quite los guantes y los eché a mi bolsa de armas.

Ya no quería saber nada de entrenamiento por el día de hoy.

Mi cabello estaba todo alborotado, pero tampoco me importo, tan solo me fui caminando a paso muy lento a la casa, ya no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera, el sol ya se había ocultado, y una que otra estrella empezaba a dar luz.

Unos niños que jugaban a ser ninjas me vieron y tan solo vociferaron cosas mías, muy seguramente de mi aspecto, pero no les tome importancia, solo llegue al distrito Uchiha, abrí las puertas, y camine hasta la casa, que también tenía las puertas abiertas. Las luces de la sala estaban encendidas, pero afuera todo era silencio.

-estoy en casa -salude al pasar las puertas.

-Saku… ¿pero que te ha pasado? –me pregunto Itachi sorprendido con unas enormes ganas de reírse.

-solo entrene un poco –dije disimulando, aunque sabía que solo sonaba a chiste barato.

-yo diría que te peleaste con un gato –apareció el otro Uchiha, tan solo lo vi con odio.

Ahí, el recargado en la pared, en su pose de don perfecto. ¿Quién demonios se creía?

-te preparare un baño caliente, creo que te hace falta relajarte –dijo el mayor mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba.

-gracias. –le dije al mayor -¿y tú que me vez? – le conteste maleducadamente al otro que solo me veía con gracia.

-no creo que sea porque te vez muy bien –se burlo de mi mientras desapareció hacía el comedor dejándome hecha un furia y saliéndome humo por las orejas.

-¡estúpido Sasuke-bakka! –dije vociferando mientras subía a zancadas robóticas las escaleras para llegar hasta mi habitación.

Entre y cerré la puerta de un golpe. Hoy no había sido mi día.

Busque algo que ponerme, y después de que Itachi me indico que el baño estaba listo, me di una buena ducha con agua tibia para relajar los músculos, recostarse en la tina era tono un placer, acomode una toalla debido de mi nuca mi me recosté, tan solo quería descansar, el agua espumosa sobre todo mi cuerpo, solo mi cabeza salía. Era una sensación tan placentera que…

-!Kyaaa! ¿Qué rayos? ¿no te enseñaron a tocar las puertas?

Grite histérica al ver a cierto pelinegro con cabeza de gallina correr las puertas y entrar al baño, había olvidado correr la cortina que divide al inodoro de la tina, pero no había creído que alguien entrara.

Y ahí estaba él. El tormento de mi vida. La prueba que kami me envió a superar. Uchiha Sasuke. Ese bastardo Hentaii que interrumpía mi baño cuando yo estaba desnuda –me sonroje al darme cuenta de este hecho –metida en una tina.

Tome lo primero que mi mano alcanzo y se lo avente a la cara –una barra de jabón –que se estrello en la puerta, pues la había cerrado tan rápido como la había abierto.

Esta noche iba a correr sangre en esta casa.

Me sobre-molestaba el hecho de que me haya visto casi como dios me trajo al mundo,

Era un completo pervertido.

Salí de la tina, me seque, me puse mi ropa, que era una bata de tirantes verde, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas pantuflas rosas, me cepille, y baje a buscar algo que cenar.

-ya está servida la cena. Sakurita –me aviso Itachi.

Entre al comedor, ya estaban ambos hermanos, me senté en la silla frente a la de Itachi, el comedor era grande, como para 10 personas, pero nadie usaba las laterales, Sasuke-hentaii estaba hasta el otro lado, mi mirando a quien sabe dónde.

-¿te cortaste el cabello? –me pregunto Itachi sorprendido, Sasuke volteo a verme sorprendido, hace un rato, mi cabello era una maraña parecido a un nido de pájaros que ni siquiera se notaba, pero ya me había peinado, igual en dos colitas, ese peinado me agradaba, además de ser bastante comodo.

-hmnp…

-Fui secuestrada por una loca –dije mientras sonreía al recordar a la loca de Ino.

-¿una loca? –pregunto con gracia.

-Yamanaka –le conteste.

-cierto, me dijo que te diera un mensaje, quiere que mañana temprano pases a su casa .

-loca…

-hmnp….

…

**Gomene… Gomene…. Hoy cap algo corto… pero pienso subir este fin de semana, y además waa! No tenía mucho de este cap porque me la pase haciendo tarea de Compu… me dejaron mucha! Y ya me mandaron más **

**Y ps me desvele haciendo mínimo un poquito, ya que se los había prometido de regalo, ya en el próximo cap [como ya les dije a una o dos xD] Sakura va a empezar a hacer amigas en Konoha… y ellas mismas van a hacer su perdición.**

**Tambien pondré a entrenar un poco a Sasuke después, no crean que siempre nada más va a estar de flojonazo con Naruto.**

**Sakura también tendrá una que otra ayuda por ahí, y varias cosas más. Y hubo bastantes chicas que pidieron NejiSaku, y si, me gusto la idea, y va a ver algo, pero no amor, solo un Sasuke Celoso.**

**Ahora que Saku va a empezar a hacer amigos, también va a haber amigos, y aquí empieza el problema….**

**Y además Sasuke ya se consagro como Hentaii! Por andar viendo a Sakura como kami la trajo al mundo, ok… su cuerpo era tapado con agua con espuma, pero la imaginación vuela, no? XD**

**Y bueno, HOY MARTES MI CUMPLE!**

**Dormiré todo el día! Seep! Haha! Soy una flojonaza igual que shikamaru!**

**Okk! Bueno, sin mas comentarios, agradesco a todas mis lectoras, y chicas que me siguen por Face**

**Nos vemos!**

**MaGy-Souh!**

**¿Reviwes?**

**.**

**V**


	27. Cap 23: Día Social

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-san

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 23: Día Social**

-Sakura… -escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación, dando solo dos ligeros golpesitos.

-¿sí? –le pregunte, sabía quién era, Itachi, por supuesto.

-3 chicas te buscan abajo –me aviso.

¿3 chicas me buscaban? ¿Quiénes? ¿y para qué? Apenas eran las 3 de la tarde, y este día lo tenía libre, había aprovechado para dormir plácidamente hasta las 7:00 am. Después, había salido al jardín a entrenar Genjutsu, eso no ocupaba mucho movimiento, hacia mucho que no practicaba ilusiones, ni técnicas, debía apresurarme, los exámenes jounnin no tardaba rían mucho en llegar, según, este año iban a ser más exigentes en las pruebas, bueno, realmente no sabía cómo eran las pruebas, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza pregunta qué tipo de examen tendría que presentar, aun así manejaba muy bien cada arte ninja.

Baje las escaleras ya vestida, había tardado mucho esa mañana para escoger que ponerme, era demasiada ropa, pero al final opte por algo a mi estilo, el día era caluroso, así que termine por escoger una falda corta de jeans, a juego con una blusa de mangas cortas rayada horizontalmente a negra y gris, con un pequeño estampado rosa a la altura del pecho izquierdo, el circulo que simboliza a mi clan, también lo traía más grande en la espalda. También saque unas zapatillas deportivas grises con rosa tipo bota [conversse].

A pesar de haber ropa de mil colores en mi armario, los colores predominantes aun seguían siendo los colores oscuros, creo que tal vez, solo tal vez, me estaba empezando a gustar mi armario, aunque aún seguía pensando que era demasiado exagerado.

-Sakura-san –me saludo primero una pelinegra de ojos azulados, Hinata, ella también iba vestida de civil, con un pesquero lila claro y una blusa color azul marino con el símbolo de su clan en la parte de atrás.

-Sakura/-chan –me saludaron de igual modo Ino, la rubia que ahora mismo llevaba unas mayas negras y una blusa que le llegaba debajo de los glúteos color morada. Y Tenten, la castaña simplemente llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una blusa verde.

-hola –las salude, las tres aun estaban algo apenadas de estar en esa casa, lo note como veían hacia todos lados, pero a la vez tenía mucha curiosidad y como que buscaban algo con la mirada.

-hmnp… -entro por la puerta del porche de la sala Sasuke, se le notaba que acaba de entrenar, pues iba todo sudado, y su katana aun descansaba en su mano, solo rio, ok no, a eso no se le llama reír, es tan solo una mueca idiota. Menudo batardo-hentaii.

Pero aun asi vi como Ino y Tenten lo veían como un pedazo de carne, y la pobre de Hinata solo volteaba a otro lado con disimulo, una venita en mi frente apareció, Uchiha Sasuke era un idiota.

Y Tenten e Ino unas pervetidas.

-date prisa… -entro después Itachi, que iba en las mismas condiciones, al parecer ambos habían estado entrenando juntos con la katana. –Sakurita.

-etto… Itachi-san, vamos a llevarnos a Sakura por hoy, te la mandamos más tarde –saludo con un poco de pena Ino, baya, Ino con pena.

-hai –dijeron rápidamente Tenten y Hinata, que parecían avergonzadas.

-hmnp… -

-a ti nadie te pidió tu opinión, Uchiha-pelos-de-gallina-hentaii.

-¿y quién te dijo que estoy hablando contigo, Saku-bakka?

-ya, ya, no se peleen –se quejo Itachi regañándonos por nuestro maduro comportamiento. –cuidate por favor, Sakurita, y tu, ototo-bakka, vuelve a entrenar. –le regaño, y yo solo le saque la lengua antes de salir de la casa.

-vamos –hablo primero Hinata.

-¡achhh! Ese idiota, me las va a pagar –vocifere para mí misma mientras bajaba los escalones del porche.

-entonces iremos a casa de Ino –dijo alegre la castaña del grupo.

-claro, todo está preparado –fue ahora la rubia.

-¿preparado para qué? –pregunte exactamente.

-hoy es día social –hablo Hinata, me sorprendí ver que ya no tartamudeaba tanto, aunque esto lo hacía en su mayoría cuando estaba cerca de Naruto.

-¿Qué es un día social? –bueno, yo no estaba muy informada de estos hechos, de hecho nunca había salido con chicas antes.

Pero ninguna me contesto, ya que llegamos a un puesto de flores, era bastante grande, pero lo pasamos de largo, justo a un lado había una casa con un jardín enorme, las 4 entramos, y subimos unas escaleras hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones.

Ya adentro me sorprendí de lo que vi, había una televisión bastante grande, con unas 7 esferas de peluche para sentarse y en el centro una mesita con todo tipo de comida chatarra.

-veras Sakura, -hablo Ino –de vez en cuando, las chicas nos juntamos en una casa, vemos alguna película, comemos palomitas, y hablamos sobre cosas relevantes, para chicas, claro –termino.

-y como eres nueva por aquí, decidimos invitarte –terminaron.

Hinata tomo una caja , saco el disco y lo coloco en el reproductor, mientras que todas tomaban asiento alrededor de la mesa, pero dando la espalda a la pantalla, que solo se mantenía en distintos tonos y daba una música bastante rítmica y pegajosa.

-yo voto por que la siguiente reunión sea en casa de Sakura –hablo la castaña.

-¿en mi casa? ¿Por qué? –pregunte

-bueno, habría dos muy buenas razones para hacerla en tu casa –rio la rubia, mientras que Hinata solo se puso roja. -¿o no? Hinata.

-Yo estoy con Naruto-kun – contesto rápidamente mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro con algo de desesperación.

-estar a dieta no significa que no puedes ver el menú –rio la castaña.

-Vamos, los hermanitos Uchiha son los que encabezan la lista de los chicos más guapos –hablo Ino sacando una libreta de debajo del colchón de su cama.

Tenía unas pastas rosas con lila y morado, era delgadita y tamaño mediano, pero estaba algo gruesa por tener varias cosas adentro.

-"Los Shinobis más Guapos" –Leyó Ino el contenido de la primera página y al momento paso a la siguiente – Las siguientes listas, se basan en encuestas hechas a chicas de Konoha Gakure y Suna Gakure, y los lugares se obtuvieron promediando físico y popularidad.

Mis dos compañeras rieron con malicia, algo me decía que ellas habían hecho lo que sea que contuviera esa libreta, y había llegado a una conclusión: esas chicas me estaban empezando a dar miedo.

Regrese mi vista a Ino, que había pasado otro juego de hojas.

-Número 10: Kakashi Hakate, Jounnin. –hablo leyendo el libro, volteo la hoja hacía a mi mostrándome su contenido, en la esquina había una foto del ninja, era el peli plata, el sensei de Naruto, y no solo aparecía la foto, venían muchos datos, nombre, tipo de sangre, domicilio, todos y cada uno de los rasgos físicos, e incluso muchas de las habilidades.

-no son unas acosadoras, ¿o sí? –pregunte temiendo la respuesta, pues todos esos datos, era más un historial que un simple juego de niñas. Pero si me ponía a observar, el chico de la foto, era bastante bien parecido, algo grande, pero en buenas condiciones.

Ok, hasta yo me sorprendí de ese último pensamiento. ¡Me estoy haciendo una pervertida!

**No te estás haciendo, simplemente estas sacando tu verdadera identidad **

¡oye! ¿Cómo que a flote?

-Número 9: -siguió Ino recogiéndome el cuadernillo – Nara Shikamaru, Jounnin, 17 años –hablo, y de nuevo me mostro la foto, ya conocía a Nara, el había sido el que me había traído, y al igual que en el anterior, venía toda la información detallada.

-Actualmente sale con Temari No Sabaku –hablo Tenten.

-Si, pobrecita, mira que aguantar a ese flojo –se quejo la rubia.

- Yo creo que es amor –hablo por fin Hinata.

-Si, mira que aguantarlo, lo debe de amar.

-perdón por el retraso –se excuso una castaña llegando bastante agitada –tenía una pequeña misión.

-No te preocupes Hikari, apenas enseñábamos a Sakura la libreta X –justifico Tenten.

-¿todavía siguen con eso? Que inmaduras –se quejo mientras se aventaba a la cama.

-pues como tú estabas en el equipo de ya sabes quién… -se quejo la rubia.

-pretextos –se rio.

-ok, continuemos, en el número 8, Deidara. –dijo, me sorprendí de escuchar ese nombre, y me asome rápido a ver si hablábamos del mismo.

Y sí, estaba una foto del rubio de Akatsuki, no había bastantes datos, pero si estaban las casillas a llenar y decía que información faltaba.

-5 de mayo, 19 años, tipo de sangre AB –empecé a recordar el historial de Deidara, una de mis obligaciones como doctora de la organización era saberme sus historiales de memoria.

-¿Qué es eso? –me pregunto Hinata.

-la información que les falta –les dije con aburrimiento.

-¿y tu como la sabes? –me pregunto Hinata de nuevo.

-Sakura antes era la médica de Akatsuki –les explico Hikari, pero no le creyera, después de todo, el hecho yo que fuera una exakatsuki se había mantenido en secreto, hasta ahora. Ino sabía parte de la historia, pero no toda, y con bastantes lagunas y mentiras de por medio.

Pues yo no solo era la médica, fui una akatsuki.

Las 3 se me quedaron viendo con alto determinación, aun no creían en las palabras de su compañera y buscaban que yo contestara y las sacara de su duda.

-así es, estuve algunos años con ellos –les dije al fin, aunque no del todo.

Al principio pusieron caras raras, dignas de fotografía, y después de algunos segundos, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, sobre todo los de Tenten e Ino, y me miraron extraño de nuevo.

Pase a la siguiente hoja, lugar 7, que lo ocupaba Sasori, con el mismo aburrimiento, comencé a llenar los datos que faltaban, aun me preguntaba cómo había conseguido esas fotos tan… pervertidas.

-¿y qué? –me preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

.-¿y qué qué? –les pregunte

-¿Qué se siente vivir con los Akatsukis? –me preguntaron al mismo tiempo acercándose demasiado a mí, mucho más de mi gusto.

-bueno… -tenía quepensar muy bien mis palabras, me podría arrepentir mucho después –solo los vi pocas veces, íbamos en diferentes equipos –y di por concluida la plática, aunque no quedaron muy satisfechas que digamos.

Ino siguió con su lista, estaba en el sexto lugar Kiba, y salía muy bien en la foto, eran seguidos por Gaara y Neji en el quinto y cuarto lugar.

Me habían contado todo de esos tres chicos, Kiba era el ex de Ino, todo un rompe corazones entre las chicas, mientras que Gaara, el era el Kazakage de Suna, me sorprendía como un Kage había ido a parar a semejante lista, pero también era muy bien parecido y joven, tan solo un año mayor que yo, y de la edad de Tenten, que era un año mayor que nosotras.

Neji era otro boleto, era serio, y si, ya había tenido el honor de conocer al número 4 de la lista, y era bastante bien parecido, era primo de Hinata, cosa que también ya sabía, pero era pretendido por Tenten, cosa que según Ino, estaba prohibido para cualquiera, al menos que quisiera ser mutilado con miles de objetos pulso cortantes, comentario agregado por Hikari.

-el número 3 es Uchiha Itachi –dijo Ino,

-¿Itachi-kun?

¿Qué? ¿Itachi-kun era parte de esa tonta lista?

-hay que aceptarlo, esta como quiere –agrego Tenten.

-¿y de donde conoces al bombom-Uchiha? –me pregunto Ino con malicia.

-etto... he vivido con el desde los nueve años.

-¿y nunca nada de nada? –me pregunto tenten en el mismo tono.

-es como un hermano para mí –les conteste algo apenada al ver la foto de mi casi hermano de su libreta.

Nunca, jamás, había visto a Itachi de esa forma, mi sentimiento hacía el era el mismo que le tenía a mi verdadero hermano, y nunca lo tendría.

-aun así te envidio –termino Ino –mira que vivir en el mismo techo que los hermanos Uchiha, y haber vivido con todo los akatsukis, y ser su médica, y revisarle las heridas en sus torsos desnudos –decia con ojos de soñadora la rubía.

-Ino, que tú seas una pervertida con tus pacientes, no significa que todas las medi-ninj lo sean –le regaño Hikari y reí por su comentario.

-El numero 2, es Uzumaki Naruto, creo que ya lo conoces, y pues es el novio de Hinata –hablo Ino.

-hai –dijo apenada la pelinegra.

-ahora el más importante. El deseado número uno –dijo mientras hacia un redoble de tambores con sus uñas y la pasta gruesa del libro. –Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke? ¿El más guapo? –pregunte casi con burla, ok, lo acepto, con mucha burla – por favor, es un egocéntrico,bakka ególatra, bakka, pervertido, a-sociable y bakka.

-pero es guapo, con su tono de piel tan blanca, labios completamente besables, su cabello negro, casí azul, sus ojos como dos posos profundos, su cuerpo esculpido por el mismo kami-sama. –alagaba Ino.

-pervertida. –dijimos al mismo tiempo Hikari y yo.

-vamos Haruno, no seas mojigata –me regaño la rubia, aunque no parecía un insulto, más bien un chiste –debe de haber un chico que te mueva la cobija.

-pues no, no lo hay –les conteste.

El resto de la tarde paso algo similar, platicando de cosas, sobretodo de chicos, ese tema emocionaban a Ino y Tenten de sobremanera. Hinata también había contado sobre su cita con el portador del Kyuubi, y por lo que contaba, ambos estaban enormemente enamorados.

Tenten también conto algo sobre un progreso con el Hyuuga que le robaba los suspiros, mientras que Ino no paro de quejarse del "chico-perro-bakka" como le decía cuando se enojaba más de la cuenta, cada quien con sus problemas amorosos, aunque Hikari y yo permanecimos casi en silencio, solo escuchando, pues al parecer, ella tampoco pretendía a nadie.

Después vimos una película, junto a una sección fotográfica, comida chatarra y muchas risas.

La noche llego y todas nos despedimos, yo me fui directo al barrio Uchiha, que estaba cerca del Hyuuga, y deje a Hinata en su casa de pasada.

Hoy me habían sucedido bastantes cosas, sobretodo la lista, eso me había hecho reír en parte, pues habían hablado de Sasori y Deidara como los dos grandes chicos de Akatsuki junto a Itachi, aunque aseguro que si los hubieran visto cuando peleaban por cual arte era mejor o con Tobi y el jugo de Naranja, lo más seguro y se hubieran matado de la risa.

Por otra parte Itachi, bueno, Itachi era Itachi, mi adorado hermano.

Pero, ¿Qué le veían de bueno a Sasuke?

Nunca me había fijado en el sexo masculino tanto, ni me había parado a observar que tan guapos eran, tal vez porque siempre viví rodeada de ellos, mi hermano mayor, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakazu, incluso después Suigetsu, Juggo y Sasuke.

Karin había sido algo así como la primera mujer con la que pasaba tiempo después de mi sensei de medicina en la guarida norte, y bueno, Karin estaba loca por Sasuke, pero no me había influenciado tanto sus perversiones.

Llegue a la casa, supuse que Itachi y Sasuke ya estaban dormidos, ya pasaban de las nueve de la noches, así que solo busque algo para bañarme y me metí a la ducha, esta vez si me asegure de poner seguro a la puerta y cerrar también la cortina.

Después de un relajante baño, me puse un pantalón de algodón y una playera larga del mismo material, me agarre el cabello en una cola larga y abría la puerta del baño.

-ya era hora que salieras de ahí –me reclamo una voz, voltee hacía atrás, y ahí estaba el tormento de mi vida: Sasuke.

Ahí, tan solo con unos pantalones deportivos y una toalla en su hombro derecho…

…_pero es guapo, con su tono de piel tan blanca, labios completamente besables,su cabello negro, casi azul, sus ojos como dos posos profundos, su cuerpo esculpido por el mismo kami-sama_.—esas habían sido las palabras exactas de Ino, no sé porque se me habían venido a la mente en este mismo instante.

Preste mayor atención a eso, su cabello algo húmedo por sudor, sus ojos azabaches que me miraban con diversión, sus finos labios, y su torso desnudo, algo tenso, pero se movía en el leve vaivén de sus respiraciones.

**Por kami! Esta como quiere!**

_Sii…. ¿Qué? ¡No! _

**Y dices que yo soy la pervertida.**

_Para empezar ¿quién eres tú?._

**La que te daría el consejo de que dejes de mirar al bombom que tienes en frente si no quieres quedar como una idiota, aunque ya que estamos, podemos hacer algo mejor con él…**

_¿Cómo que…? No… claro que no._

-Si me tomas una foto, tal vez y te dure más –dijo con burla, sacándome de mis –pervertidos- pensamientos.

-¿y para que quiero una foto tuya? -le dije dándole la espalda, pues no me convenía para nada que viera mi cara que estaba más roja que un farol de navidad. –ni siquiera para espantar los ratones de debajo de mi cama.

-si… ajaa… lo que tu digas –dijo mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta del baño.

-**fiuuuu… estuvo cerca—**dijo esa molesta voz.

_Si… por poco…_

¡por dios! Yo no era de pensar así.

**Se llaman hormodas.**

_**¿**__y tú que sabes? –_me conteste a mí misma, baya, ahora hasta loca me estaba volviendo. Definitivo.

Lo_ más seguro es que haya sido el arduo entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama._

…**.**

**..**

**.**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, siento la tardanza, pero he estado algo ocupada, agradezco todos sus reviews…**

**oO!**

**Tratare de no atrasarme mucho, pero en estas semanas estamos cerrando semestre, y tengo qe hacer lo atrasado y trabajos finales, y cosas de esas, **

**Pero espero poder actualizar pronto. Hoy no hubo de muchas parejas, pero es cuando a Saku le implantan la duda, porque como ya han leído, nunca se ha fijado en un chico, es algo totalmente nuevo para ella… (L)**

…**Y tiene que aprender que vivir con Uchiha Sasuke-sexy-kun no es tan fácil como pensaba, y también le he puesto una personalidad bastante pervertida a Tenten e Ino, después va a haber más de eso, Hinata, pues de niña buena (a) y Hikari es un poco más seca, pero ya después habrá más de ella.**

**Me despido!**

**MaGy-Souh!**


	28. Cap 24: Fruta Predilecta

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-san

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 24: Fruta Predilecta**

Desperté temprano, ya me estaba acostumbrado a de nuevo levantarme a las cinco de la mañana, me vestí con mi uniforme de entrenamiento normal, y es que era bastante cómodo, y a la vez se veía bien. No desayune, simplemente salí rápido de mi habitación, nadie aun se había levantado, había escuchado ruidos en el patio hasta altas horas de la noche, señal de que Sasuke había estado entrenando. Itachi había salido a una misión fuera de la aldea junto con otro compañero ANBU, por lo tanto, tampoco estaba.

Yo estaba más o menos igual, habían pasado ya algunos días desde el inconveniente con el pervertido con el que vivía, y desde ese entonces, poco habíamos cruzado palabras, fuera de "hmnp" por parte de él, y una que otra pregunta obligatoria por parte mía.

Pero aun así, antes de salir de casa, decidí dejar una nota, pues después de todo, Itachi había dicho "Sakura, cuida de Sasuke, asegúrate que coma bien, y también cuídate mucho tu"

Cosa que conteste con un simple "hmnp" Made in Uchiha & Asociados nótese como asociados a Sakura Haruno, ósea, YO. El sorio, me beso la frente y salió de la casa.

Aunque abría jurado por mi conocimiento ninja, que le había dicho algo parecido a él.

Ahora mismo estaba en la torre de la hokage.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿me mando llamar? –le pregunte entrando a su oficina, hoy en la mañana, había llegado un ANBU diciéndome que tenía que presentarme a primera hora en el despacho de mi nueva maestra, hoy era lunes, había sido un largo fin de semana, sobretodo mi reunión con Yamanaka Ino, que se había convertido en algo así como mi amiga, junto con las otras chicas, hablar temas de chicas había sido algo nuevo para mí, y por desgracia, me temía, algo nuevo había nacido en mi, mi propio lado pervertido.

-claro, pasa Sakura –me llamo sin mirarme, estaba bastante ajetreada revisando una y otra vez documentos aquí y allá, todo revuelto en el escritorio.

Iba a hablar, pero mejor decidí permanecer en silencio, su cara escondía algo de preocupación, pues su seño estaba algo fruncido, aunque no marcaba ni siquiera una arruga, algo debía de andar mal, en este tiempo que llevábamos entrenando, ella se había convertido en algo más que una maestra, tal vez el hecho de que yo nunca había tenido una figura materna, como las chicas normales de mi edad, y no es que me allá hecho falta una, pero tener a alguien así, aunque sea solo mi maestra, me hacía sentir nostalgia por mi madre.

-Estaré fuera de Konoha –hablo por fin –es una reunión de diplomacia con los kages, para que nuestras alianzas perseveren o se fortalezcan, algo realmente aburrido –termino.

-…-la verdad, tampoco sabía que decir, no sabía porque me lo decía a mí, pero me hacía sentir en cierta forma, especial.

-será una semana, es algo tatamente secreto –dijo –Solo se permite ir al Hokage, y a un ANBU de confianza, por lo tanto, no te podre entrenar, sé que no falta mucho para las pruebas jounnin, y que has demostrado, mejor que nadie, una habilidad asombrosa, además de que en tan solo 2 semanas de entrenamiento, te falta muy poco para controlar la súper fuerza, eso sin contar tus conocimientos como medic-ninj.

-gracias –le dije, no supe porque, tal vez por sus cumplidos, o por haberme entrenado, o quizás por haberme puesto a un ninja solo para que me entrenara –y… ¿Quién me va a entrenar, Tsunade-sama?

-empezaras a entrenar a partir de hoy, con Hyuuga Neji –dijo sonriendo de medio lado. –es uno de los mejores Jounnin de la aldea, además su técnica visual te ayudara mucho.

_¿Hyuuga Neji? _

Ya lo había conocido, nos habíamos topados en varias ocasiones, y sí, lo recordaba a la perfección.

-Pasa por favor, Neji –hablo la hokage dirigiéndose a la puerta, agudice mis sentidos, y sentí la presencia de un chakra, estaba bastante relajado, y ahora que ponía atención, su esencia era bastante fuerte, me recordaba a la de Sasuke o Itachi.

-Con su permiso, Hokage-sama –hablo haciendo una reverencia hacía el escritorio de la quinta.

-Neji, dejo en tus manos a mi pupila –hablo la hokage –espero y la cuides bien –dijo con algo de morbo, aunque ninguno de los dos ni siquiera nos inmutamos.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama –dijo haciendo una reverencia de nuevo.

-se pueden retirar. –ambos dimos una leve reverencia, y salimos del despacho, afuera estaba Shizune, quien nos despidió con una seña de manos, Neji se adelanto un poco, y yo solo iba atrás de él, siguiendo sus pasos por los circulares pasillos de la gran torre roja de konoha.

Neji era un chico bastante alto, fácilmente me sacaba medía cabeza, su cabello iba atado con una liga casi al final de las puntas, era de un color chocolate, y liso, incluso denotaba cierto brillo, una cabellera realmente hermosa.

Cuando salimos, empezamos a caminar entre las calles, que ahora estaban bastante concurridas, había un grupo de academia, que iba dirigido por aquel ninja que había estado en mi prueba chunnin.

-Iruka-san –hablo Neji mientras se paraba frente al ninja, y logre alcanzarlo poniéndome a su flanco izquierdo.

-pero mira, como has crecido, Neji –hablo el chunnin con bastante confianza. –hace tiempo que no te vía, y mira, de quien te haces acompañar –dijo hablando en tono picaron.

¿Neji y yo? Eso sonaba bastante absurdo, ¿verdad? Creo que no me podía imaginar algo así.

Pero últimamente muchos de los aldeanos nos venían y murmuraban cosas como, "¿acaso saldrán?" "hacen una muy bonita pareja" "si, lo sé, es la alumna de Hokage-sama" "nadie mejor para el prodigio Hyuuga, que ella" "es muy bonita"

Creo que muchos de los aldeanos no tenían una vida social propia, en parte me molestaba, pero bueno, tampoco hay que decir que él Hyuuga era feo, todo lo contrario, tenía un porte que podía sorprender a cualquiera.

-Usted no ha cambiado mucho, sensei –hablo el mi acompañante con bastante respeto, y note que lo llamaba sensei, a pesar de que el Hyuuga ya era Jounnin, y no me sorprendería mucho si me dijeran que era ANBU. El chunnin solo sonrió animadamente, viéndola desde cierto punto, me recordaba mucho a Naruto.

-¿van a salir? –pregunto cómo no queriendo, y con cierto picoteo en las palabras.

-no, vamos a entrenar –me limite a intervenir, ya hasta mi me estaba molestando tanto cotilleo, por parte de todos.

-sierto, vienen las pruebas Jounnin, -dijo más bien para sí mismo –bueno, Neji ya es ANBU, pero de ti Sakura he escuchado cosas sorprendentes, te deseo suerte.

-gracias –le conteste un poco roja de la vergüenza de tanto alago.

-Neji-sama –hablo un pequeño que iba en la fila de niños -¿esa chica tan hermosa es tu novia? –pregunto sorprendido y con los ojos llenos de brillo, el chunnin a su cargo solo sonrió.

-Sakura-san no es mi novia, lo siento, Iruka-sensei, tenemos que seguir. –

-claro, chicos, suerte a ambos –dijo mientras también le decía algo a sus alumnos y todos siguieron avanzando cantando una canción como "vamos de campamento… si.. si.. si…"

Seguimos caminando, ahora yo iba un poco más atrás que el Hyuuga, aun no me había dicho a donde nos dirigíamos, yo aun no conocía del todo a la aldea, más bien no conocia nada fuera de los pocos lugares a los que me había limitado a ir, que solo eran el campo de entrenamiento, la casa de Ino, el centro comercial, y la torre de la Hokage.

Después de otros 15 minutos caminando normal, llegamos a unas enormes puertas, no tuve mucho tiempo de observarlas, pero lo poco que vi, fuer hermoso.

-bienvenido, joven Neji-sama –hablo una muchacha de cabellos castaños oscuro, y ojos tan perlas como los de Neji y Hinata, llevaba puesto un traje de ninja, muy probablemente Chunnin.

Tras las puertas, no había mucho, tan solo algo de bosque, pero con forme nos adentrábamos, se vio una casa, era pequeña, y seguida de esa, había una más grandes, pero más alejadas del bosque, pero había que resaltar, que muy cerca también quedaba la parte trasera de una muy grande, mucho más que la misma donde vivía.

-Estos terrenos pertenecen a mi familia –dijo antes de meterse al pequeño cuarto, aunque después de echar un vistazo, me di cuenta de que solo era un armero. –mientras yo te estrene, trabajaremos aquí.

-ok.. –me limite a decir, últimamente me estaba pasando eso, el no saber qué decir, pero bueno, antes no estaba rodeada por tanta gente, a pesar de que trabajaba para la organización más peligrosa de todo el mundo shinobi, mi vida no era tan ajetreada como ahora.

-Sakura-chan –grito algo quedo Hinata, que iba saliendo desde la casa más grande, junto a ella venía Tenten, que trataba de alcanzar la caminata de la pelinegra. –hola, Sakura-chan. –me saludo amistosamente dejando al castaño un poco confundido, pero después vi que tenía un poco fruncido el seño.

-hola Hinata-chan, Ten-chan –salude a ambas igual de amable que lo había hecho con migo la pelinegra.

-Hola , Sakura-chan, Neji –nos saludo, incluyendo al Hyuuga, quien solo se limito a hacer un leve asentimiento agachando un poco el rostro.

-no sabía que vendrías –me dijo alegre Hinata.

Aunque ni siquiera yo sabía que vendría.

-vamos a entrenar –se limito a decir Neji.

-si, Neji-san me entrenara por un par de días –dije para complementar aquel comentario, ya que ambas chicas se quedaron un poco dudosas.

-empecemos –me dijo Neji, que solo traía una katana en su espalda, yo no llevaba nada de armas, tan solo yo, según sabía, Neji no sabía de mis habilidades, tan solo y era una medico.

Ambos estábamos en posición de ataque-defensa, pero tras 5 segundos ninguno se movió, Hinata y Tenten se había posicionado muy cerca del armero, Hinata parada, y Tenten sentada en el suelo en posición de cazuelita.

Verlas había causando un ligero descuido, que había pagado muy caro, solo sentí una leve brisa y la imagen de Neji venir hacía a mí a una velocidad increíble, pero no me golpeo, tan solo, con su mano totalmente estirada, todo una parte de mi hombro con la pura yema de su dedo medio.

Me quede un segundo totalmente eterno sin reaccionar, y es que es como si le hubieran desconectado algo a mi cuerpo, otro segundo paso, y nada, pero al tercero, mi hombro comenso a dolor horrores.

-tkss… -me queje más para mí misma mientras llevaba mi mano derecha a mi hombro izquierdo , sabía que el Hyuuga era bueno, incluso había escuchado usar la palabra genio o prodigio en muchas personas al referirse a su persona, pero hasta ahora lo comprobaba con mis propios ojos.

Y es que no era tan solo el pequeño impacto. Comencé a emanar chakra para restablecer lo que había perdido, me podría afectar si continuaba con esa anormalidad en combate.

Pude sentir todo, cada cosa, cada movimiento, casa onda, todo. Mis reflejos eran muy buenos, tenía que aceptarlo, a cualquier persona le costaría creer que era lo que pasaba.

Recupere mi postura, me pare derecha y moví un poco los tobillos para calentar el cuerpo, voltee hacía el Hyuuga, que ahora se colocaba detrás de mí, moví también mis hombros, y escuche como crujían, señal que ya se estaban estirando y calentando. Listos para un combate.

Volví a tomar la postura de ataque y defensa, con los pies abiertos, uno adelante del otro, mi mano izquierda cubría mi cara y mi torso, que estaban ligeramente hacia adelante, mientras que mi derecha pasaba desde atrás, hasta arriba de mi cabeza.

Sonreí socarronamente, esta vez ya no me iba a pillar desprevenida.

Y ahora sabía porque debía entrenar con él. Agradecí mentalmente a la hokage, y ahora solo esperaba salir completa de esta casa, y de preferencia, reconocible.

El también sonrió, y como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo, a los dos segundos, ambos nos dirigimos al contrario, saco un kunai de su bolsa de armas, y yo le imite apareciendo uno, vi que no se sorprendió mucho, pero no le tome importancia, ambos kunais se extrellaron produciendo un sonoro ruido, ninguno se dejaba vencer, algo me decía que esta partida se había convertido en una lucha de egos.

Una lucha que ninguno gano, ya que ambas armas se salieron volando a varios metros de los dos.

-son muy buenos –escuche como decía Hinata.

-aha –solo admitió Tenten – eso de aparecer kunais me parece muy original.

La plática entre ambas continuas, pero trate de ignorarlas, y salieron completamente de mi cabeza cuando vi de nuevo a Neji acercarse en la misma posición que antes.

-_Byakugan_ –dijo a medio recorrido hacía mí. Sus ojos seguían tan blancos como siempre, pero ahora era enmarcado por algún tipo de venas sobresaltadas, ese era el Byakugan, la técnica de línea sucesoria del clan Hyuuga, era bastante impresionante.

-tkss… -exprese mientras lo veía venir, tenía dos opciones, esquivar, o hacer una barrera de chakra, ninguna me parecía buena idea.

-_Juken [puño suave]_ –dijo suavemente mientras sus manos se movían rápidamente.

Trate de esquivar los primeros, pero realmente no era tan fácil, el era estupendamente rápido, pero si quería salvar mi vida, me tenía que poner sería, me sorprendí al ver que pude escapar de los cerca de 20 golpes fallidos que me dio.

Mi fuerte siempre había sido ninjutsu y genjutsu, sabía bastante taijutsu, incluso manejaba a la perfección mi katana, y sabía dar una digna pelea a cualquiera que se me pusiera en frente, yo era una de las kunoichis más fuertes del mundo ninja, había sido entrenada por el mismo mago ilusionista –nombre que le dio Kisame a Itachi- y muchas otras cosas más. Pero aun así, el taijutsu no era mi fuerte, no comparado con mi manejo en jutsus médicos y creación, percepción y eliminación de genjutsu.

Pero me di cuenta que las últimas dos semanas no habían pasado nada más así.

Después de los infernales entrenamientos de la hokage, donde había terminado con más huesos fracturados que nada, había servido de algo.

-veo que te subestime tan solo utilizando el puño suave –hablo Neji, que me daba la espalda, pero algo me decía que tenía media sonrisa en el rostro.

-no debiste hacerlo –dije mientras que ahora era yo la que hacía movimientos con las manos. – _Haru No Jutsu_ –dije, me guarde para mí qué tipo de arte, aunque no quería atacarlo, tan solo quería ver algo.

Miles de pétalos rosas inundaron el lugar, y rápidamente se dirigeron al Hyuuga, que no sabiendo bien cual iba a ser el impacto solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

-Hakesho: Kaiten (Rotación de Palmas de Ocho Trigramas ) –dijo mientras giraba sobre si mismo, haciendo que todos los pétalos se dispersaran, algunos fueron a dar hasta las hojas de los arboles cercanos, y pronto estas pasaron de un verde intenso, a un color café seco.

-tkss –chasqueo los dientes, el tenía activado su Byakugan, había visto mejor el proceso mejor que yo, vio como esos pétalos se comían como paracitos la energía de las hojas.

Ese jutsu lo había utilizado en Naruto cuando regrese por primera vez a Konoha.

Pero él no era el único con grandes percepciones, las mías también eran buenas, aunque no de vista.

Yo también había notado su técnica. Y sonreí doblemente por eso.

Ahí estaban las razones por las cuales la hokage me había puesto como entrenador personal a Neji,

Sus técnicas eran bastante parecidas a las que la hokage utilizaba en su súper fuerza. La expulsión de chakra por ciertas partes del cuerpo, creando así al estallido atómico a nivel molecular de todo. Realmente genial.

…

_**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..**_

_**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..**_

_**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..**_

…

-Tks… -esa mujer me iba a volver loco, tras el duro entrenamiento del día anterior, en el que por cierto, me había dormido pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, estaba totalmente cansado, me había despertado como a las diez de la mañana otra vez como lechuguita fresca.

Aunque busque buscando algo de desayuno, pero no había nada.

Doble Tks…

Normalmente, me despertaba temprano, y cuando bajaba, el desayuno ya estaba servido. Busque algo en la nevera, tan solo para calentar, pero tampoco había nada. Y no es que yo dependiera de esa molesta mata de cabellos rosados, pero tenía que aceptar que su comida era bastante buena.

Y tks… Itachi me había dejado a cargo de ella, diciéndome que si algo le pasaba, me iba a matar, bufé.

¿Por qué me había dejado a cargo de ella?

Es decir, ya estaba grandecita, podía cuidarse sola, además ni que fuera una debilucha, dudaba que tan fuerte fuera, pero sabía que lo último que ella sería, sería débil.

Mi desayuno se limito a un par de tomates con huevo, adoraba los tomates, y bueno, era un rico desayuno, aunque la cocina no dijera lo mismo. Digamos que cocinar no era lo mío.

Yo simplemente me limitaba a comer lo que alguien cocinara para mí, ya fueran las porquerías de Karin, las cosas raras de Kabuto, o simplemente mis simples platillos.

´porque tampoco era que no supiera hacer absolutamente nada, era ninja, y podía sobrevivir solo, pero después de comer delicioso en la comodidad de un hogar, regresas a las viejas andadas no eran tan fácil.

Mientras comía, me percate en una nota que estaba sobre la mesa.

"_Sasuke…_

_Lo siento, he salido temprano, no alcance a desayunar, pero te deje comida servida en el horno, solo caliéntala, regreso después…_

_Sakura."_

Genial. Me levante y me dirigí al horno, lo abrí pero no había nada, así que fui al otro horno, el de microondas, y sí, ahí había un perfecto plato de una carne entomatada acompañada de arroz y un poco de frijoles.

Después de desayunar, deje mi plato en la tarja, y me fui a entrenar, estuve solo hasta casi las seis de la tarde hora que llego Naruto, preguntando por Sakura.

Le dije que no estaba, y él respondió que la había buscando por toda la aldea, pro no la encontraba. Así que se fue de la casa diciendo que buscaría a Hinata para salir a algún lugar.

Después de que se fue, me puse a pensar en ir o no ir a buscarla.

_Tal vez le pudo pasar algo malo _–pensé. Pero me abofetee pensando en eso, ¿Por qué me preocupaba por esa molestia? Si ella no estuviera, fuera mejor.

_No abría quien hiciera esos ricos desayunos —_pensé de nuevo.—_nadie con quien pelear._

Mierda. Ahora hasta deliraba.

Pase más de una hora dando vueltas en la sala, debatiéndome en si debía o no ir a buscarla. Después de todo, Itachi la había dejado a mi cargo, por más tonto que sonara.

Cuando por fin me decidí, tome mi chaqueta, y justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, ella la abrió al mismo tiempo, golpeándome la nariz con la madera más fuerte de lo que me gustaría.

-tks.. –me queje.

-lo siento mucho –dijo mientras me trataba de ayudar, pero solo le hice una seña para que se alejara de mí. Cosa que le molesto, ya que se fue molesta a la cocina.

Reí, se veía tan _linda_ así.

¿Quee?

¿Porque pensé que se veía linda?

-¡!¡Kyyaaa! –escuche como gritaba desde la cocina. -¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTE COCHINERO? –grito, tan solo me limite a ír.

Y vi la cocina, sí, estaba realmente sucia.

-solo cocine un poco –dije restándole importancia y encogiendo los hombros, me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar.,

-UCHIHA SASUKEA –me grito –TU NO TE MUEVES DE AQUÍ, HASTA QUE ESTA COCINA ESTE LIMPIA.

-hmnp… -dije mientras seguía caminando –es tu culpa.

-¿mi culpa? ¿Mi culpa? –Pregunto dos veces indignada -¿Por qué fregados mi culpa?

Estaba por salir de la cocina, cuando un escudo apareció alrededor de todo la cocina, trate de traspasarla, pero no pude, era sumamente fuerte.

-quitalo –le ordene

-no, hasta que limpies tus porquerías –me ordeno.

…..

….

…

Maldije el momento en que flaqueé, el momento en que se veía linda con los cachetes inflados, y como un idiota, solo chasquee los dientes y fui directo a recoger la mesa, pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, yo mismo lo había ocasionado, ya estaba terminando de lavar los trastes, esa molesta mancha rosada estaba justo en la sala, viendo la televisión.

Maldita sea.

-Sasuke –se sorprendió de verme entrar a la sala, pronto se puso de pie y camino hacia mí. Sinceramente me dio un poco de pánico su reacción, así que retrocedí un paso, pero ella solo me agarro de la manga y me jalo hasta el sofá más grande de la sala hasta dejarme ahí.

No entendía que pasaba, pero ella desapareció por un instante.

-aaa… -escuche como alguien se quejaba después del sonido de un golpe. Era Sakura, quien venía con algunas vendas en las manos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte.

-estas sangrando –me dijo, yo no entendía, y ella se llevo la mano a su nariz, yo imite el movimiento, y después vi mi dedo, aunque no era necesario, ya que estaba húmedo, mojado por un espeso líquido rojo.

-hmnp…

-espera, te voy a curar –dijo bastante concentrada en el algodón que tenía en las manos. Yo aun seguía sentado, y ella estaba incada en frente de mí. Sus ojos se veían bastante brillosos, no de alegría, de preocupación.

Baje un poco, podía sentir su respiración en contra de mí, estaba cerca, su cara estaba prácticamente a menos de veinte centímetros de la mía, y sus labios… estaban… apetecibles.

Poco a poco me fui acercando, no sabiendo exactamente que hacía, solo lo hacía por impulso, por deseo.

El deseo de probar esos labios que me estaban quitando el sueño.

Sí, eso era lo que más deseaba en estos momentos.

Ella sintió mi acercamiento, pero no se alejo, ya estábamos a solo unos centímetros, sus ojos se posaron contra los míos, y nuestros labios chocaron.

Fue solo un rose, uno muy pequeño, pero hizo estallar todo en mí. Nos separamos y nos vimos, no había palabras que decir.

Tan solo lleve mi mano hasta su mentó, y volví a acercarme a ella.

Esta vez sí fue más que un roce, fue algo… extraño.

Sus labios tenían un sabor dulce, a cerezas, pero no empalagoso. Algo que hacía que quisiera más y más.

Nunca me había gustado lo dulce, y mucho menos las cerezas.

Pero creo que se está volviendo mi fruta predilecta.

….

…

…

..

.

**u.u**

**hasta aquí este cap, fue bastante raro, lo sé, pero de aquí en adelante va a empezar más el SasuSaku!**

**Ya fue mucho esperar, aunque en un principio, va a haber amor, pero también puede haber confusión de sentimientos, y celos por parte de Sasuke… hacía Neji, ya que estarán entrenando por algún tiempo.**

**Además los exámenes se acercan.**

**Y bueno, ¿recuerdan que taka no murió?**

**¿y que madara aun está vivo?**

**Pronto aparecerán estos personajes de nuevo. Además de una nueva relación de Itachi. Bueno, no sabía exactamente que pareja ponerle a Ita-kun. Y muchas de ustedes dijeron que Hikari!**

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Proponen a otra?**

**Y muy importante,**

_**¿Qué les va pareciendo la trama del fic?**_

_**MaGy-Souh**_


	29. Cap 25: Celos

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 25: Celos**

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

-¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTE COCHINERO?

-hmnp…

-Sasuke

-¿Qué pasa?

-estas sangrando

-tks…

Tome de nuevo, con sumo cuidado su mejilla, estaba tan suave, sus manos se posaron en mi pecho, ella aun seguía hincada frente a mí, y yo sentado sobre el sillón, sus ojos estaban cerrados, y las carisias que se proporcionaban nuestros labios eran tiernas, como cuando se acaricia a un bebé, pero la piel de Sakura también era suave y tersa, tan blanca que podría parecer crema o nieve. Igual de pura.

Nos inclinamos levemente hacia atrás, ella arqueo su espalda un poco, hasta rosar con la mesita de centro, y yo hacía adelante, quedando un poco sobre ella, pase mi mano por su espalda, para detenerla y no se fuera a caer.

Ninguno de los dos hacía algo para aumentar la intensidad del beso, más de 15 segundos en simples roses y…

_Tocc Tocc –_Estúpida puerta.

Ella se alejo rápidamente de mí, como si solo nuestro contacto quemara, se aclaro la garganta y se alejo de mí, pude ver que estaba algo roja.

-esto… -dijo como si buscara algo que decir, su nerviosismo era bastante grande, y bueno, yo tampoco tenía mucho que decir, solo que acababa de probar el cielo, no literalmente, pero había ido a mi cielo personal. - ..No debió de haber sucedido

_Shock_

Entre en un shock, trate de ocultarlo lo más que pude, mire hacía cualquier punto que no fuera su cara, y es qué, ¿se arrepentía?

Tal vez fue algo tonto, no, fue algo MUY tonto.

¿Cómo se me ocurrió besarla?

Ok, solo fue atracción física, sí, eso fue. Ok. ¿A quien quería engañar?

Vi como se alejaba y caminaba hasta la puerta principal, la abrió y vi como se sorprendía al abrir la puerta.

-Neji –hablo con respeto, aun estaba bastante sonrojada, el estúpido Hyuuga solo sonrió.

¿Qué hacía Neji Hyuuga a estas horas en MI casa? El horario de visitas ya había acabado hace mucho.

Me levante del sofá y camine hacia la puerta, justo a un lado de Sakura, vi que también venía la pequeña prima del idiota de Hyuuga.

-¿qué se te ofrece, Hyuuga? –hable yo con una voz fuerte y ronca, o más bien la que siempre usaba. Aunque trate de relajarla un poco, pues por dentro me hervía la sangre.

-vengo con Sakura –dijo sonriendo –si no te molesta, Uchiha.

¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza para llamarse por sus nombres?

Ok, ya estaba delirando, me comportaba como un novio celoso.

¿Novio?

-Sakura, quería venir a traerte esto –hablo la Hyuuga menor dándole un frasco con alguna pomada –es una receta de la familia para los hematomas. Me sentía mal por todos los que te dejo mi primo.

De inmediato me fije en Sakura, y era cierto, hasta ahora no lo había notado, el cuello de Sakura estaba llena de manchitas verdes, y algunas moradas, e incluso unas peores, negras.

-aa.. No hacía falta Hinata, pero muchas gracias –le dijo sonriendo mientras recibía la mugre pomada. -¿no quien pasar a cenar? Yo aun no ceno, me encantaría su compañía.

-claro… -dijo alegre la pequeña, y el otro solo asentía con la cabeza.

¿Desde cuándo Sakura era tan unida a los Hyuuga?

Los tres se fueron a sentar a la sala, y yo también me quede, tenía cierta curiosidad de que era lo que pasaba con esos idiotas.

**_FIN SASUKE POV´S_**

-Iré por té –se excuso la pelirosa saliendo de la sala, dejando tan solo a un pelinegro sentado en el asiento de un, y a los dos Hyuugas en el sillón de dos plazas.

El silencio que había en ese momento reinaba en toda la casa, tan solo unos pequeños sonidos provenientes de la cocina se podían escuchar, pero aun así, no cortaban la tención de la sala.

Aunque la mayor tención se la llevaba el Uchiha, pues los otros dos integrantes no estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido, la pequeña Hinata solo observaba la casa algo maravillada, y es que no era tan impresionante como la mansión Hyuuga, pero sin duda estaba muy cerca.

Neji simplemente se limitaba observar algunas cosas, no era de muchas palabras, y tampoco quería romper el silencio, estaba muy bien así.

-Ya esta –lego la pelirosa poniendo sobre la mesa una charola, había 4 tazas de porcelana fina, junto a una jarra y un pequeño plato llena de galletillas de mantequilla. –también traje algunas galletas que hornee yo misma ayer por la tarde.

-gracias Sakura-chan –agradeció Hinata, que ella si ya estaba algo harta del silencio que hasta entonces había prevalecido por más de diez minutos, y es que estar tanto tiempo con cierto ninja de cabellos rubios y ojos azules le estaba haciendo efecto.

Sakura sirvió todas las tazas, y empezaron a beber y a probar las galletas.

-están deliciosas las galletas –hablo el Hyuuga para sorpresa de muchos, pero más para Hinata, Neji no era de los que hablaba durante las comidas o de los que platicaba, así que embozo una gran sonrisa, que pronto fue contagiada a los labios de la pelirosa.

-… -Sasuke también estaba por hablar, pero para sorpresa de él, y de todos, la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver al chico que le quitaba el sueño a la primogénita de los Hyuuga.

-¡Teme! –se enojo al ver a los cuatro chicos reunidos -¿Por qué no me dijeron que había reunión? Si no voy a la casa de Hinata y me dicen que están aquí, no me doy cuenta, que malos amigos son. –dijo termiando su escena dramática con lagrimas falsas.

-tks –_lo que faltaba. _Pensó Sasuke. –Dobe.

-Naruto-kun –hablo la pelinegra.

-¡Hinata-chan! –corrió el rubio y se hizo espacio entre ambos Hyuugas haciendo reír a la chica de ojos jades.

Pero al mismo tiempo dejando más enojado a Sasuke.

_¿Es que acaso SU casa era un asilo comunitario de ninjas estúpidos?_

-Dobe, mañana vendre temprano a entrenar, solo faltan 4 días para los exámenes Jonnin.

-hmnp…

-cierto, ya solo falta una semana –hablo la pelirosa sorprendida.

-¿y tu como vas, Sakura-chan? –Hablo el rubio de nuevo –Aunque no creo que batalles, después de todo tu eres una Kunoishi muy fuerte.

-no es para tanto Naruto, pero Neji me ayudando mucho a mejorar.—dijo con una sonrisa, al igual que Neji, y Sasuke solo arrugo el ceño.

-cierto, Neji s muy fuerte, no por nada es uno de los mejores jounnin de konoha, claro, después de mí –grito el oji azul alardeando su fuerza.

Y no era mentira, actualmente se podía decir que Naruto era el Jounnin más fuerte de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, había sido el único que había podido hacer algo en contra de Pein, el líder Akatsuki, y no solo había logrado hacer "algo" .

Había hecho más que algo, pues lo había cambiado, sin duda la fuerza de Naruto no era solo física, el tenía esa chispa que te hace creer en lo que dice, te convencerte, y ya muchos la habían experimentado, desde sus amigos más cercanos, empezando por Iruka, que fue el primero en creer en él, no importándole que el zorro que vive adentro del rubio haya sido el mismo asesino de sus padres.

Sasuke había sido otra de las personas que había caído ante sus encantos, ya que para ambos, fueron su primer amigo, el primero y el mejor. Aunque más que amigos, hermanos.

Y de ahí la lista crecia.

-Naruto, será mejor que te calles –le regaño la pelirosa dándole un fuerte golpe en la barriga haciéndolo rebotar hasta el muro.

-Sa-sakura-chan… ¿Por qué me pegaste? –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se agarraba la pansa.

-por no parar de decir idioteces, bakka! –le dijo y todos excepto Sasuke rieron.

-yo que tu no dijera tantas idioteces, Naruto –le dijo el Hyuuga, que con el tiempo, el también había aprendido a llevarse mejor con el chico, y bueno, después de todo, el iba a ser parte de su familia. –Sakura tiene fuerza sobre-humana.

Se escucho como tocaban la puerta, solo unos leves golpesitos.

-ni que lo digas, ya hasta se parece a la vieja Tsunade . –dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-¿ A QUIEN LE DIJISTE VIEJA, BAKKA? –grito alguien desde afuera, lo siquiente fue un golpe, el de la puerta salir volando hasta estrellarse con la pared más cercana y enseguida entro una rubia de dos coletas que hachaba fuego por los ojos.

-¿vieja? –pregunto Naruto tartamudeando -¿Quién ha dicho vieja? Yo solo dije la "buena Tsunade" si, usted es muy buena, ¿sí o no, chicos?

-más te vale idiota –le dijo mientras cambiaba completamente su actitud y pasaba a la casa como si nada, bueno, después de todo ella era la hokage de la aldea, ¿no? –hola chicos.

-Tsunade-sama –saludaron todos con un pequeño asentimiento

-¿y a que debemos su visita, ¿Tsunade-sama? –pregunto Sakura, pues si bien recordaba, la hokage había salido de la aldea justo esa mañana.

-Pues aproveche su reunión, para algo de gran importancia –hablo poniéndose seria – se han cancelado los exámenes Jounnin.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron todos, incluso Naruto.

-Los exámenes Jounnin de este año, como algunos de ustedes ya sabían, iban a consistir en algo muy parecido a los Chunnin de hace ya 5 años, escrito, el bosque de la muerte, y combates, pero dada la situación, solo se hará un pequeño examen práctico.

-¿Cuál es la situación? –pregunto Neji, que no estaba enterado de nada, y sabía muy bien lo que pasaba en el mundo Neji, el también era un ninja ANBU, de los escuadrones especiales, y sabía bien las noticias que rondaban en los cuarteles.

-por ahora no puedo dar información, pero ocuparemos de toda la ayuda posible, mañana mismo daré las ordenes necesarias para realizar los exámenes, y por favor, los quiero en tres días a todos ustedes en mi despacho a primera hora.

Dicho eso, la hokage desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a todos los presentes bastante impresionados y sin saber que era lo que pasaba exactamente, eso sí, presentían que no era nada bueno.

El hecho de que la hokage no haya dado tanta información tampoco era nada bueno.

El silencio se abrumo, cada quien metido en sus pensamientos, si saber que pasaba exactamente, o el porqué, tan solo les quedaba esperar nuevas órdenes.

Después de un pequeña despedida todos regresaron a sus hogares, dejando solo a los dos habitantes de la casa sentados en la sala.

-¿Qué crees que podrá ser? –pregunto Sakura para romper el silencio.

-es más que obvio, Akatsuki –hablo Sasuke. –Madara busca venganza, y no parara hasta destruir Konoha, así tenga que estar en guerra con todo el mundo ninja.

-Bien –hablo la Hokage de Konoha sentada en su escritorio, mantenía los ojos cerrados, y frente a ella, estaban reunidos algunos de los Jounnin de la aldea de la hoja, entre ellos Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi, Ibiki, Anko, incluso el mismo Hiashi Hyuuga, entre otros. Todos vestidos con sus uniformes de que los representaba como Jounnin de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.. Además también se contaba con la presencia de Haruno Sakura, y Uchiha Sasuke, que ellos se encontraban un poco aparte del resto.

"—Como saben, todos ustedes son los ninjas encargados de la aplicación de los examnes Jonnin, pero por motivos militares, este examen ha sido cancelado

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron.

-pero Tsunade-sama, con los problemas a los que nos enfrentamos actualmente no estamos para no aceptar Jounnin este año. –hablo uno de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

-ese es el punto, no podemos arriesgarnos mandando a ninjas que no estén capacitados completamente, y mucho menos sin experiencia, es mejor dejarlos como Chunnin –hablo Ibiki serio.

-exacto –hablo la Godaime. –hay muchos Chunnins llenos de habilidades, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a accederlos sabiendo perfectamente a lo que nos enfrentamos. Hasta ahorita, solo he seleccionado a dos Chunnins que creo que son capaces de pasar el examen. –dijo siemtras cerraba los ojos—Shizune.

-hai , Uchiha Sasuke,-hablo la pelinegra, y todos voltearon a ver a susodicho –17 años, uno de los tres últimos Uchihas, poseedor de Doojutsu, el Sharingan. Nació en Konoha, entrenado por el Jounnin Kakashi Hakate, y posteriormente por el Sannin Orochimaru. Habilidades: Sharingan, Amaterasu, Sasano, Chidori, Katon no Jutsu…

-con eso basta, la mayoría de los presentes le conocen muy bien –intervino la rubia.

-Haruno Sakura –siguió, y ahora todos voltearon a Sakura –17 años, También nacida en Konoha, dejo la aldea a temprana edad, fue entrenada por Uchiha Itachi y miembro oficial de Akatsuki, ninja medico de élite de la organización, y ahora entrenada por la Hokage de la aldea, Tsunade Senju. Habilidades: ninjutsu medico, Haru no Jutsu, Suitun no Jutsu, Doton no Jutsu, Mokotun no Jutsu, [elemento Agua, Elemento Tierra y Elemento Madera].

Muchos de los presentes escuchaban maravillados las descripciones y habilidades de ambos jóvenes, admirando sus habilidades, otros simplemente sonreían, tal como lo hacía Naruto, ya que consideraba a ambos en algo así como sus mejores amigos, o algo mejor, como sus hermanos.

-creo que no es necesario hacer una prueba en estos dos chicos, yo mismo he visto las habilidades de ambos, incluso vi como Haruno lograba esquivar a la perfección en tan solo dos días una de las técnicas más poderosas de los Hyuuga. –hablo Hiashi sorprendiendo a todos.

Y no era para más, pues él, desde que vio a Sakura, el primer día practicar y ver que no lo hacía mal, se había sorprendido, y más cuando dos días después volvió y vio como la chica había mejorado impresionantemente esquivando el puño suave 128 palmas con tan facilidad, y eso no era todo, había logrado algo que ningún Hyuuga había hecho.

_FLASH BACK_

-**Jukenho: Hakke Hyaku Nijuhachi Sho** (Arte del Puño Suave: Ocho Trigramas, Ciento Veintiocho Palmas) –hablo el Hyuuga mientras desquitaba su ataque en la pelirosa que tenía enfrente.

Un movimiento tras otro era esquivado, dos, cuatro, ocho, treinta idos, sesentaicuatro, ciento veintiocho. Todas.

En cuento todo termino, la chica se abalanzo en contra del chico, que teniendo activado su Byakugan, había visto la gran cantidad de chakra en el puño de la chica.

-**Hakesho: Kaiten (**Rotación de Palmas de Ocho Trigramas)

El impacto entre ambas expulsiones de chakra creó una gran explosión, en ambas técnicas se basaban en lo mismo, concentrar chakra en los puntos, y expulsarlos para crean un escudo de ataque en el caso del castaño, y un impulso de defensa en el caso de la pelirosa.

Gracias al entrenamiento con el Hyuuga, había terminado de perfeccionar esa técnica.

-**Haru no Jutsu **– Grito la pelirosa al tiempo que se creaba un escudo de chakra en frente a ella y al mismo tiempo cientos de kunais iban directo al chico que tuvo que repetir el Hakesho Kaiten para protegerse del ataque.

-muy bien Haruno, has mejorado mucho en tan solo tres días –le felicito el Hyuuga, y es que era la primera persona con la que peleaba en una batalla bastante igualada desde que se enfrento a Naruto cuando apenas era una Gennin, el segundo más cercano era Lee, pero aun no tanto como Sakura lo había hecho.

-creo que debes mejorar esas ciento veintiocho palmas, si no quieres que te de una paliza, sensei –hablo con burla la oji jade.

-lo he estado pensando. –Dijo –comencemos de nuevo, ahora serán 256 palmas.

-¿256 palmas? –hablo sorprendido uno de los espectadores que últimamente le había gustado ver sus entrenamientos, no era nada más ni nada menos que Hiashi Hyuuga, pues sin notarlo, le gustaba ver la ejecución tan limpia de las técnicas que el mismo un día él había aprendido.

-** Jukenho** –hablo y rápidamente el combate volvió a comenzar, de nuevo se repitió el proceso, pero no paro en las ciento veintiocho, continuo. –**doscientos cincuenta y seis palmas**

Las primeras doscientos fueron fáciles, pero las últimas ya fueron más difíciles de esquivar, pues cada vez iban más rápido. Incluso el Hyuuga también se veía cansado.

Nunca ocupaba tanto para eliminar al enemigo, por lo regular con ocho o dieciséis bastaban para dejar al combatiente en K.O.

-Tks… -se quejo Sakura, creando una sonrisa en los labios de su compañero, y es que la había alcanzado, dándole en uno de sus puntos de chakra justo antes del antepenúltimo golpe, aunque los siguientes si los esquivo, pero con mayor dificultad.

Ambos pararon.

-es la primera vez que veo que alguien utilice tantas palmas en un puño suave –interfirió el Hyuuga. -¿estas bien? –pregunto a la chica

-claro –dijo mientras emanaba chara curativa para restaurar el recorrido de chakra en sus torrentes.

-tu técnica también es interesante –hablo el Hyuuga, sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras, y es que él jamás había alagado a alguien, y mucho menos de ser un buen ninja. –aunque según he visto, no es ningún elemento.

-así es –hablo la pelirosa –es solo chakra solido.

_FLASH BACK_

-si Hiashi Hyuuga dice que está bien, diría que no hay porque cuestionarlo –hablo otro ninja, y pronto todos empezaron a aceptar las palabras dichas por el líder del clan Hyuuga.

-yo he estado entrenando con Sakura, y sé que esta incluso a nivel de un ninja ANBU. –hablo Neji

-Y yo también he entrenado con el teme, upss.. Perdón, digo, con Sasuke, y el está casi a mi nivel –agrego Naruto orgulloso.

-¿y a los demás ninjas? –pregunto Shikamaru.

-La mayoría son ninjas que apenas hace un año pasaron su examen Chunnin, no creo que sea conveniente ascenderlos, aun les falta experiencia en combate, y el que se acerca, no será uno fácil.

-Pero aun así unos exámenes no se pueden cancelar, sería demasiado sospechoso. –hablo el hakate.

-los exámenes se realizaran, se seleccionaran solo 3 ninjas, como remplazo de los 3 que murieron hace una semana en misión. –termino la hokage.

-¿entonces solo faltaría uno? –pregunto Naruto.

-así es, los exámenes se harán pasado mañana, tal como se había planeado.

La hokage siguió explicando cómo se haría el examen, y que partes se quitarían, varios de los presentes tenían familiares que iban a presentar dicho examen, aunque claro, estaba prohibido cualquier palabra hacía los miembros.

Sakura junto con Sasuke regresaron a su casa, ellos no tenían que presentarse a dicho examen, al menos no como participantes, aunque había aceptado ir a ver el espectáculo.

Sakura llego y se tiro en el sofá de la sala, ese día lo tenía libre, según lo que el Hyuuga le había dicho un día antes, ya estaba lista para ser una de las mejores Jounnin de lugar.

Además también quería descansar, aunque tenía previsto empezar actividades en el escuadrón ANBU dos días más, empezaría justo al día siguiente, y estaba ansiosa de empezar, según sabía, iban a empezar con solo un escuadrón, los mejores 10 ninjas de la aldea iban a formar ese escuadrón bajo su mismo mando.

Estaba por dormirse, cuando escucho la voz de su compañero que hasta ahorita se había mantenido callado.

-¿por eso dijiste que fue un error? –pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿un error? –la chica abrió los ojos y le mantuvo la mirada a su compañero, esperaba una explicación, pues no sabía a qué exactamente se refería.

-solo te diré algo, para mi ese beso, no fue un error – y sin más se levanto del lugar que hasta ahorita había permanecido sentado –que seas feliz con Hyuuga.

**_SAKURA POV´S_**

Lo veía sin entender a que se refería, hasta ahorita había mantenido mis ojos cerrados, pero no me había dado cuenta de lo cargado que estaba el ambiente.

-solo te diré algo, para mi ese beso, no fue un error – dijo levantándose, ¿era por el beso?–que seas feliz con Hyuuga.

¿Qué sea feliz con Hyuuga?

¿Se refería a NEji?

-Espera –le dije antes de que saliera por la puerta principal.

¿él pensaba que yo salía con Neji?

El resto del día paso tranquilo, estuve todo el día sola en la casa, no había mucho que hacer, pero recordé que ese día Itachi llegaba de su misión, así que antes de que la tarde callera, me puse a hornear galletas de nuevo.

Después de la llegada de Itachi. Lo abrace con emoción, me había separado demasiado de él, y la última vez que eso paso, lo encontré casi muerto.

Cenamos los dos junto a Sasuke, aunque Sasuke no dijo nada durante toda la comida, tan solo termino, profirió un pequeño "provecho" y subió a su habitación. Trate de hablar con él, para aclarar las cosas, aunque no sabía porque exactamente quería dejar en claro que yo no salía con Neji.

Al día siguiente, Itachi salió de la casa, solo estábamos Sasuke y yo. Así que arta de todo, fui hasta su cuarto y abri la pueta de un fuerte golpe haciendo que se estrellara en contra de la pared.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar a mi habitación? –me grito.

-¿qué es lo que te sucede? –le grite esta vez yo. -¿Por qué te comportas como un niño llorón?

-seré un niño llorón, pero no me ando besuqueando aquí y allá –me grito, cosa que me izo sacarme de mis casillas, yo venía a hablar como gente civilizada, y él como un idiota.

-si no mal recuerdo, TU fuiste el que me beso –le grite.

-tu correspondiste, si no hubiera llegado tu noviecito, quien sabe que hubiera pasado. –dijo haciendo una completa escena de celos.

-¿celoso? –le pregunte con burla. El tan solo bajo la cabeza y después se volteo.

-hmnp… lárgate de mi cuarto –me escupió –no literal- venenosamente.

**Hasta aquí este cap, que bueno, es algo raro, y largo y tedioso.**

**Agradezco todos sus Reviews. Bueno, después de un largo debate, ya desidí la pareja de Itachi, pero todavía no se las daré. xD pero si muy pronto [el próximo cap, seguramente]**

**Gracias a:**

kuroi-kagura , Mitsuki-sempai, Tsuki Kuroi , weriita , saquuchiha , -Sakuritah- , mokona18 , Yukistar , Jess8911 , UchihaSasku , Sebashu , MGGSS , setsuna17 , Manakel , marijf22 , Queen-of-sahdow , Daniii-Uchiha , xXMegamitaXx , luz-uchiha , UchihaSasku DGHA , OOANDISAOO Jess8911 , , nUzaKU , xXxCotch NightxXx, linmellin, Shanami Haruno.- , Imperial - doll , hoshina-tsukiyomi-utau , rukia alejandra , Mikoto-Uchiha06 , Hikari-UchihaHaruno , byakushi, niko, vivs-chan , Nadeshko-ale14 , kiarakrum , Kirara11 , Tathuhime , melilove , el angel de la muerte , mzjk , Sakiera-chan , Bittersweet sunbeam , Underword , Sanguis Moon , Ashley Benson , saku saku uchiha , Adi-chan Hyuga , hikari higurashi haruno , Kirara11 , , Judith-chan, xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx , , Natuchi23 , Judith , fabi-hola , Daniela , Aidil , xavieraaa, Chii , tsubasa14 & Mas!

Rachel Mary : **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, y respecto a los consejos, muchas gracias también, y bueno, no puse mucho de las peleas del anime, porque se me hacía que era muy repetitivo, solo las nuevas y la de Sasuke e Itachi que era muy importante, además pregunte, y la mayoria sigue tanto anime como manga, entonces creí que alargar mucho el fic, en cosas que ya la mayoria se sabe de memoria, se me hizo muy repetitivo.**

**Y al SasuSaku todavía le esperan varias cosas. Sobre todo en la pelea en contra de Madara, porque no sienten un amor amor, ellos más bien se tienen como respeto, ya que desde cierto punto, vivieron algo parecido, pero lo que viene serán algunas prueblas que realmente los harán cambiar de opinión.**

OKSS

**Me despido!**

**MaGy-Souh!**

**|Click Me! |**

**I**

**V**


	30. Cap 26: Bosque de la Muerte I

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 26: Bosque de la Muerte**

**Parte I**

-Tsunade-sama –grito exaltada la pelinegra que tenía como asistente.

-¿qué pasa Shizune-chan? No vez que estoy dormida—hablaba más dormida que despierta la pobre hokage, que esa noche ni siquiera había podido ir a dormir a su casa y había terminado recostada en su propio escritorio.

-acaba de llegar este mensaje urgente desde SunaGakure.

-¿mensaje urgente? –dijo sorprendida mientras que por arte de magia se levantaba del escritorio, abrió el sobre, y comenzó a leer el texto.

-¿de quién es? Tsunade-sama

-es del Kazakage –hablo seria la rubia mientras sus ojos seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la lectura.

-¿el kazakage? –Hablo sorprendida -¿paso algo malo?

-pide ayuda a konoha… -

La quinta estaba más que sorprendida, salió del despacho rumbo a los archivos, que se encontraban un piso abajo del despacho, sabía que algo no andaba bien. La pelinegra sola la vio salir, cosa bastante extraña, así que vio el papel.

Lo leyó.

Su expresión quedo igual que la de la rubia.

¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

…

…_**_...**_

…_**._**____**Burakkurōzu**__**_...**_

…_**_...**_

…

Cierto pelinegro de coleta suspiro por enésima vez, no sabía qué era lo que había pasado con los dos chicos con los que compartía su techo, pero no creyó que fuera algo bueno, la tensión en el ambiente aumentaba cada segundo, y a decir verdad, eso era peor que estar encerrado en cuatro paredes siendo claustrofóbico.

Sabía que Sasuke era muy orgulloso, no por nada era un digno Uchiha, y Sakura, bueno, Sakura no era una Uchiha, pero si hubiera alguien más que tuviera que llevar ese apellido, sin duda ella sería la más indicada, Sakura era igual de orgullosa, un poco más humilde, pero solo un poco.

Esa mañana había decidido irse de la casa, pensó que así podría dejar que esos niños testarudos arreglaran sus problemas, suspiro de nuevo, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho.

Primero decidió dar un paseo matutino, no había mucho que hacer en Konoha, ahora mismo llevaba su uniforme de Jounnin de la aldea, y en un costado, iba el logotipo Uchiha.

Cuando iba por las calles, la mayoría de los aldeanos se le quedaba viendo, la Hokage había ordenado decir la verdad a todos, y la verdad que si fue una gran sorpresa, ninguno esperaba algo como eso, y Danzou había pasado al libro bingo en el instante que se supo la verdad.

Muchos de los ninjas elitista y viejos chunnin y Jounnin ya conocían el potencial del chico, y aunque en un principio les dio miedo recibirlo, al final lo aceptaron con gusto, sobretodo porque estos shinobis eran los más consientes del estado de tensión que vivía el mundo en esas fechas, y sabían que entre más aliados, mejor.

Por otra parte, los ninjas más jóvenes, no sabían mucho sobre lo que había sido la masacre Uchiha, siendo los más enterados de la situación la generación en la que había estado el menor de los Uchihas, a ellos les tomo un poco más de tiempo aceptar a ambos, sobre todo al mayor, pero al final, terminaron por aceptarlos.

El resto de los aldeanos, bueno, ellos eran los menos enterados, si a caso por algún chisme de mercado, pero solo los que iban a la academia ninja, eran los que estudiaban la historia de la aldea a fondo, los demás solo de pasada.

Al final, Itachi termino parado frente al pequeño parque central de konoha, ese que estaba justo frente a la torre de Hokage, sin más se sentó en una de las bancas, viendo rápidamente como varias aves se acercaban a él, buscando algunas migajas de pan, pero el chico no traía absolutamente nada, un poco decepcionadas, estaban listas para emprender vuelo de nuevo hacía el otro lado del parque, donde una niña aventaba algunos granos de maíz, pero se detuvieron al instante que sobre ellas les llovía el alimento que buscaban.

El chico de coleta se sorprendió a sentir que alguien se recargaba en el respaldo de la misma banca donde estaba, había estado demasiado metido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica. Aunque se dio cuenta que tampoco era cualquier chica, era una kunoichi, ya que había escondido su presencia.

-supe que habías vuelto –le dijo la chica que aun estaba a espaldas del ojinegro, que muy sorprendido volteo viendo más detalladamente a la persona que tenía en frente, era una muchacha de unos veintitantos de edad, su cabellos era de un color negro-morado bastante largos, llevaba, al igual que él, un uniforme que la identificaba como ninja Jounnin de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

El pelinegro se quedo bastante pensativo, algo le decía que conocía a esa chica, pero aun no sabía quién era ella, fue hasta que miro sus enormes ojos de color violeta es que una imagen paso por su cabeza.

…_FLASH BACK_...

[más que flash back, son solo escasos 3 segundos que Itachi recuerda, y lo narra solo como un recuerdo]

La imagen de el de 6 años, la de un pequeño niño vestido de una forma muy parecida a la que Sasuke solía hacerlo, pero en lugar de el azul que usaba su hermano negro, y claro, su cabello en una coleta.

-Itachi-kun –hablo una pequeña con las mismas características que la joven que tenía en mucho más corto, hasta los hombros, sus ojos parecían un poco más grandes, pero era la misma chica que ahora mismo tenia frente a él.

…..FIN FB….

-¿Hinamori? –le hablo el pelinegro dudando que fuera ella, pues baya que había cambiado, ahora su pelo era más largo, y bueno, la chica que tenia frente a él era una hermosa muchacha, y el solo recordaba a una pequeña niña de seis años, había estado con él dos años en la academia, era su compañera de banca, además de que era la única niña a la que le hablaba, siempre lo estaba retando, en cualquier cosa, en exámenes, pruebas, en todo, aunque él siempre le ganaba sin esfuerzo alguno, pero aun así él le había tomado cierto cariño, ya se había acostumbrado a sus incontables retos, pero aunque perdiera una y otra vez, la chica esa nunca se dio por vencida, una y otra vez, hasta que entraron al último año de academia, cuando el tenia estaba por cumplir los siete, y ella no fue el primer día de clases, tampoco el segundo, ni el tercero, y cada vez que pasaban lista, siempre alguien decía, "no vino, sensei"

Poco después, llego un comunicado, que se habían ido de vacaciones al país del arroz,, y por problemas familiares, se tuvieron que quedar allá.

Ese mismo año, a Itachi lo dieron por graduado de la academia como el mejor de esa generación y muchas pasadas y todas las que le siguieron. Era en verdad un prodigio, un genio entre genios, el orgullo de toda su familia y la aldea entera.

-veo que te acuerdas de mí –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, tal como la recordaba.

-….—Itachi no dijo nada, solo sonrió al ver el gesto de la chica, que ahora se mantenía viendo el horizonte -¿y tu cuando regresaste?

-hace ya muchos años… -dijo, la verdad no sabía que más decir, de hecho ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

-¿quieres ir por un helado?—pregunto el pelinegro rompiendo en silencio, la muchacha acepto gustosa la propuesta, y caminaron hasta el otro lado del parque, lugar donde una señor atendía un carrito de helados.

_**&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%**_

-Maldito Uchiha, ¿Quién se cree para gritarme? Es un bakka, solo habla porque tiene hocico, ni siquiera se entera bien, parece vieja de mercado, aaaa! –maldecía seguidamente cierta pelirosa mientras se cambiaba en su closet.

Después de la visita que le había hecho al Uchiha, decir que salió enojada, era decir poco, si realmente se pudiera, y fuera posible, de sus oídos estuviera saliendo humo como cafetera, tal como en esas series japonesas, pero bueno, esto no era una serie televisiva.

Al fin termino de arreglarse, se había puesto su nuevo uniforme Jounnin, bueno, usaba su traje de entrenamiento, sumado a su nuevo chaleco que la identificaba como jounnin de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, se acomodo el cabello como ya se le había hecho costumbre, a dos colitas bajas.

Termino de arreglarse completamente, ya solo faltaba un día para los exámenes jounnin, la hokage le había mandado llamar con una _babosa_, la invocación de la princesa de la medicina, diciendo que se presentara esa mañana en su despacho.

Salió de la casa rumbo fijo a la torre roja de la aldea, por el camino saludo a varias señoras que pasaban a comprar su mandado, y ya la conocían como la aprendiz de la quinta, y no faltaba uno que otro muchacho que pretendía más que un saludo matutino.

Entro al despacho y saludo a la pelinegra que ya se encontraba en el lugar trabajando como la asistente de la quinta.

-buenos días, Shizune-san –saludo cordialmente

-Buenos días, Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama ya la espera en su oficina—le dijo dándole el paso.

-que problemático—hablo un pelinegro de coleta.

-buenos días—saludo la pelirosa, era más que obvio que no solo a la godaime de Konoha, si no a todos los ninjas presentes, entre los que estaban Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru, todos frente a la hokage.

-Aaaaa…. –grito alguien desde afuera estampando la puerta –lo siento Tsunade-oba-chan, se me hizo un poco tarde.

-hmnp- profirió el pelinegro que lo acompañaba

La líder de la aldea solo atino a suspirar, y es que por más que su estatura hubiera aumentado al igual que sus técnicas, seguían siendo unos grandísimos bakkas.

-como sea—dijo ya resignada – todos ustedes son oficialmente Jounnin de la aldea, y por todos los imprevistos que han sucedido últimamente, el consejo ha determinado en ponerlos como sensores del examen Jouunin de este año para la segunda prueba.

Todos se quedaron petrificados en su lugar, todos sabían que ese examen se había estado planeando desde meses antes, y bueno, algo así no se cambia de un día para otro.

Además en especial esos sensores eran especiales, he cierto que los ninjas a presentar el examen ya eran chunnins de alto nivel, pero aun así la mayoría de esos ninjas eran con grandes habilidades de búsqueda o reconocimiento.

-¿nosotros? –pregunto Sakura

-así es, a pesar de que apenas acaban de obtener su grado, tu y Sasuke tienen más que habilidades. –hablo la quinta.

-¿y los antiguos sensores? –pregunto Shikamaru.

-…- la hokage no sabía que decir, sabía que todos los ninjas que tenía en frente eran de confianza, pero no estaba segura si realmente de preocupar a jóvenes de solo 17, 18 y uno que otro de 19 años con la guerra.

Y es que ella se le hacía injusto, recordaba todas aquellas escenas que ella tuvo que ver, y ser testigo durante su juventud, peleando por su vida agotando la de otros.

-si es todo, ¿nos podemos retirar?—hablo Hyuuga Neji y cuando la hokage iso en leve gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, todos empezaron a Salir perezosamente de la habitación-despacho.

Shizune les llamo, explicando lo que cada uno tenía que hacer, no fue muy difícil, ya hace un año y todos ellos habían asistido a un curso especial, cuando fueron sensores en el examen chunnin pasado, claro, todos a excepción de Sakura y Sasuke.

…

…_**_...**_

…_**._**____**Burakkurōzu**__**_...**_

…_**_...**_

…

Todo estaba listo para la segunda prueba, exactamente 180 chunnin habían solicitado presentar dicho examen, de todos solo a 120 se les había dado la oportunidad, y a pesar de que apenas era la segunda prueba, la del bosque de la muerte, tan solo 30 solicitantes habían llegado a esa prueba.

Se podía decir que todos estaban bastante confiados, después de todo, el bosque de la muerte era para el examen chinnin, el cual ya todos habían pasado.

-Bien mocosos, este será el segundo paso del examen—grito Anko Mitarashi, que como ya le era costumbre, ella era la encargada de esa prueba en especial – y no se confíen, este bosque tiene mil y una sorpresas, solo sobrevivan 72 horas.

Ya todos estaban en sus lugares de partida, faltan exactamente 10 minutos para que todo iniciara, ese año en especial, iba a ver un grupo de Jounnin en el bosque, para hacer más "amena" la convivencia.

-esto será fácil – hablo confiado un ninja rubio y ojos azules, también conocido como Naruto, el imperativo ninja cabeza hueca.

Él y todos, estaban reunidos en la torre que estaba justo al centro del bosque, donde se concluía el examen.

-no se confíen –hablo Shikamaru –hay algo que no me gusta

-¿Qué quieres decir, Shika? –pregunto una rubia, Ino

-aun no lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. –dijo perezosamente.

-este bosque tiene un aura extraña –hablo por primera vez la pelirosa, era la primera vez que entraba a ese lugar, y cabe decir que no le gustaba para nada, tenía un ambiente e un panteón a media noche, combinado con los ruidos de animales salvajes y otros bastante raros.

-este bosque ha sido la tumba de muchos ninjas, no por nada, lo llaman en bosque de la muerte –hablo Hinata, que hasta ese momento, había estado de la mano de Naruto.

-se sabe perfectamente que las cosas no andan bien entre las naciones, hay algo que ocultan –hablo Neji bastante serio.

-¿así que tu también piensas lo mismo? –hablo Nara.

-no entiendo porque estamos aquí –hablo Tenten –hace dos años nosotros hicimos el mismo examen y no había nadie, no entiendo que tiene de especial este año.

-varios de mi clan han sido llamados esta mañana de misión, una S –hablo Kiba

-no solo la tuya, Kiba, algo parecido paso con el clan Aburame. –dijo de chico insecto.

-el clan Hyuuga también, pero solo de la rama secundaria –hablo de nuevo la Hyuuga.

-¿sus padres están en la aldea? –pregunto Shikamaru a Chouji, Kiba, Ino y Shino, todos hijos del líder de sus respectivos clanes, y todos asintieron.

-todos los lideres están en la aldea –hablo el Hyuuga.

-últimamente tampoco ha habido muchas misiones –hablo Ino –tampoco ha habido muchos ninjas heridos, tan solo aldeanos son los que han asistido últimamente al hospital.

La plática fue interrumpida por una chicharra, que señalaba el examen ya daba comienzo.

-Bien, todos a sus puestos –grito Neji, y todos se debieron en equipos de tres.

Equipo Norte: Tenten, Neji y Rock Lee

Equipo Sur: Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji.

Equipo Oriente: Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto

Equipo Poniente: Hinata, Shino y Kiba

Cada uno se fue a su zona, su trabajo era quitarles los pergaminos a todo los que pudieran, al igual que al momento de quitárselo, sacarlo automáticamente del bosque, y al mismo tiempo, si había heridos, ayudarlos.

-Oriente, en posición –hablo Naruto por un intercomunicador.

-Sur en posición –esta vez fue Shikamaru

-Poniente, en posición –hablo Hinata.

-Norte, en posición, todo listo. –finalizo el Hyugga.

…

…_**_...**_

…_**._**____**Burakkurōzu**__**_...**_

…_**_...**_

…

-¡AHORA! –grito la sensor a cargo del segundo examen.

Todos los jóvenes salieron a prisa rumbo a su objetivo. Ahora no iban por grupos. Iban individuales, ya que solo uno podría convertirse en Jounnin de ese año.

-Suerte, la necesitaran –sonrió Anko al ver como todos desaparecían.

Ese año el examen era más difícil, hacía dos años que nadie entraba a ese bosque, y se podía decir que si antes era feo, ahora era peor.

Los animales salvajes habitaban libremente, devorándose unos a otros para poder vivir, y además todavía estaba el juego de los pergaminos, solo que ahora estos mismos traían un acertijo de donde debían encontrar el otro, que por lógica había muchos falsos.

-este año están demasiado fácil los examnes, Anko—hablo Ibiki –espero que al menos elimines a la mitad.

-no creas que tan fácil, yo misma me e encargado de rellenar bien el bosque.-

Y así era, ese bosque tenía más trampas que un laberinto, eso sin contar todos los genjutsus activos que pocos ninjas reconocen, aunque la misma Hokage le había dicho que no quería ninguna baja en las filas, así que se limito un poco.

…

…_**_...**_

…_**._**____**Burakkurōzu**__**_...**_

…_**_...**_

…

-deberíamos empezar a poner una fogata, ya esta anocheciendo –hablo Sakura

Ya llevaban todo el día en el bosque, se habían encargado de quitar hasta el momento 5 pergaminos, 3 cielo, y 2 tierra, en ese tiempo, habían sacado del bosque a esos ninjas, les habían dado algunos sellos, y al momento de abrir el pergamino, el integrante se iba.

Las peleas no habían sido muy cansadas, pero aun así, ellos también tenían que superar los obstáculos, Sasuke pasaba gran parte del tiempo con su sharingan activado, Naruto tenía varias copias trabajando, y sakura utilizaba su chakra en demás.

Habían dormido en una dura cueva donde no había más que cucarachas y extraños animales, no era un buen día, pues a pesar de que no eran ellos quien presentaban el examen, tenían que lidiar con todo eso, e incluso entre los 5 chicos que mandaron a volar, estaba un alocado que había tratado de atacarlos para quitarles los pergaminos que ellos tenían en su poder.

Aunque para su mala suerte, solo termino fuera del bosque, y no porque estuviera prohibido, porque recibió una paliza por parte de Sakura y compañía, y es que ese "inteligente" ninja planeaba "seducir" a Sakura mientras pescaba la cena, y queriendo propasarse, trato de besarla, pero claro, ella, como buena Kunoichi, sacando a relucir sus habilidades pateo cierta zona necesaria para la reproducción humana que dejo al pobre chunnin doblado en dos en el piso.

Pero bueno, eso no fue nada de lo que siguió, pues dos ninjas lo esperaban crujiéndose los puños, ambos con los ojos rojos.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto habían descargado toda su furia sobre el pobre cuerpo, y no quedándose contestos, el pelinegro, usando su mangekyo Sharingan lo mando a cierta dimensión desconocida donde sus peores temores se hicieron realidad por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Si, ese día había sido largo.

Baya que sí.

El día siguiente siguió algo parecido, se levantaron temprano, más de lo normal, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana, pero cerca, se escucho un fuerte grito, era el de una chica.

Sasuke fue el primero en despertarse, seguido muy de cerca por Saku, y por ultimo Naruto, no le tomo más de 5 minutos llegar hasta el lugar de donde provenía el grito.

No entraron directo a la escena, se quedaron en un árbol, pues sabían que si había combates entre aspirantes a Jounnin, no deberían meterse, al menos que fuera en caso de muerte.

Pero la escena que presenciaron, era peor que de muerte.

-Hasta que te encuentro, Sasuke-kun…

-ka…

…_**.**_

_**_..._**_

**Olap!**

**Hasta aquí dejo este cap…**

**Lamento el retraso, pero apenas y puedo escribir…**

**Grax por todos sus reviwes, y a partir de este cap, volverá la acción al fic. Quería hacerlo más largo, pero bueno.**

**Talvez de aquí a que finalice el año no subo mucho, pero en enero voy a tratar de subir más seguido, Pues voy a estar todo ese mes libre. Wiiii!**

_**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**_

_**¿Con quien se encontraron? U.u**_

_**¿creen que merezca un RR?**_

_**Por cierto..**_

_**Feliz Navidad! Se que aun no es, pero bueno n.n**_

_**MaGy-Souh!**_


	31. Cap 26: Bosque de La Muerte II

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 26: Bosque de La Muerte II**

-Ka… -intento audicular el Uzumaki, que hasta hace 5 segundos, estaba más dormido que despierto, había cierta sorpresa en su voz, la sorpresa de ver a ese peliblanco de gafas que hace años había conocido en los exámenes Chunnin, verlo en ese lugar, más sabiendo que él era un traidor.

-Kabuto –hablo esta vez el Uchiha, solo medio segundo después que el de su ahora de nuevo, compañero de equipo. Pero había cambios, Kabuto no era la misma rata de laboratorio que recordaba cuando estuvo con Orochimaru, era, ¿Cómo decirlo? Era otro, si, esas eran las palabras, ya no usaba aquellas redondas gafas, y ahora sus facciones eran más finas, sus ojos más afilados, y su aura era diferente, era como tener en frente a….

-¿Kabuto? –pregunto Sakura sacando de sus pensamientos al Uchiha, su voz era de total duda, por su mente solo pasaban preguntas como, ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué estaba atacando a los participantes del examen? ¿Por qué?

Si algo sabía, era que esa persona no le inspiraba confianza ni nada parecido, unas enormes ganas de estrellar su puño cargado de chakra en su cara aparecieron, y si, lo pensaba hacer, ella decía proteger a esos pobre niños, si, eran unos niños, no llegaban ni a los 20, no es que ella tuviera muchos años, apenas y tenía 17 cumplidos, pero ver tirado en el piso a ese chiquillo de unos 16 años, la atormentaba.

17 años, la edad mínima de un chunnin para presentar el examen, salvo casos especiales, que hasta ahorita solo conocía 2 en vivo. Itachi y Kakashi.

Pero ese no eral punto.

Iba a golpear a ese tipo y lo mandaría a volar. Apretó los puños, estaba dispuesta a ir, pero cuando dio su primer paso, algo andaba mal. Una mano la detuvo.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;: ;:;:;:;:;:;:;: ;:;:;:;:;:;:;:_ **SAKURA POV´S_ **;:;:;:;:;:;:;: ;:;:;:;:;:;:;: ;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

-_¿Sasuke?_ – no sabía que pasaba, ¿por qué me detenía? ¿Acaso pensaba que yo era débil? ¿Qué no podría contra ese gusano que había osado dañar tan fuerte al chico que estaba tras él?

Me sentí decepcionada, ni siquiera sentí cuando me tomo de la mano y me coloco justo detrás de él, cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

-¿pero que tenemos aquí? Nada más ni nada menos que el grupito maravilla, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto. –hablo el hombre de cabellos blancos.

Entonces levante la vista y observe mejor al sujeto, tenía una sínica sonrisa en su rostro.

-tks.. –escuche como Naruto crujía los dientes, ¿Quién era este hombre?

-baya, baya, las sorpresas no terminan, no te preocupes, Sakurita, también de ti he escuchado mucho. –dijo riendo. No entendía nada.

-¿qui-quien eres? –pregunte algo insegura. El hecho de ver a Sasuke tan exaltado no me gustaba, Sasuke no era de los que dejaba ver sus emociones, y a pesar de que su rostro aun parecía inexpresivo, sus dientes estaban levemente apretados. Y tampoco podía pasar por alto la mano que sostenía la mía. Sasuke no me había soltado, y me apretaba fuertemente, como si quisiera evitar algo.

-no son esas palabras descorteses, Haruno Sakura –dijo mientras avanzaba un paso hacía nosotros, sentí como Sasuke me pegaba más a él, y Naruto se juntaba a ambos.

-ya deja de jugar Kabuto, ¿Qué chingados quieres?—hablo Sasuke, ahora más enojado.

-Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke… -dijo jugando. -¿ahora eres el protector de la princesita de Akatsuki? –se burlo.

-yo no necesito que nadie me proteja –hable yo, saliendo de atrás de los chicos, el tipo que tenía enfrente despedía un aura tenebrosa, pero no me iba a mostrar débil. Yo no era débil.

-No interfieras Sakura –hablo Sasuke duro.

-Sakura-chan –esta vez fue Naruto. ¿Es que acaso querían que me quedara atrás?

Pues entonces les tenía una mala noticia, yo no era de esas.

Yo era Sakura Haruno, una ninja, ahora de Konoha, entrenada por Uchiha Itachi, mi primer maestro, y si creían que él me enseño a quedarme atrás, estaban bastante equivocados.

-Sakura Haruto, tu no me importas –hablo el peliblanco –al menos no por ahora, tengo planes diferentes para ti.

¿Planes para mí?

-bastardo –pronuncio Sasuke con veneno.

-calma Sasukito-kun –se burlo -¿Qué diría Orochimaru-sama si te escuchara diciendo eso? –sus palabras estaban cargadas de burla, pero, ¿Qué tenía que ver este hombre con Orochimaru?_

-esa víbora está muy bajo tierra –hablo Naruto.

-¿estas seguro de eso, Zorro de las Nueve Colas?

-Deja de jugar Kabuto –le hablo Sasuke.

-cierto, no he venido a jugar, además tengo algo de prisa –rio – pero… ¿Por qué me complicas tanto la vida Sasuke-kun? Aunque debo de admitir que Itachi fue muy inteligente al quitarte la marca de la maldición, pero ahora me obligas a ponértela de nuevo.

El sharingan de Sasuke comenzó a girar, y pronto las llamas negras del Amatesasu , quemando solo a Kabuto. Todo él empezó a arder mientras se reía.

Me sorprendió ver mucho esa técnica en Sasuke, y más totalmente controlada.

-¿enserio creíste que esto iba a ser suficiente? –se burlo alguien tras nosotros. Era Kabuto de nuevo.

El anterior solo había sido una copia.

-tkss –crujió de los dientes Sasuke.

Yo corrí a revisar a ninja estaba tras Kabuto ase segundos, estaba realmente mal, tenía cerca de 10 mordeduras de serpiente, estaban inconsciente y sudando bastante, pronto comenzaría a convulsionar.

Lleve una mano a su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón, y la otra hacia mi garrafa de agua esterilizada que colgaba en mi pierna. Con mi control de agua, la hice flotar en la palma de mi mano, y la lleve hasta el pecho, haciendo una operación para extraer el veneno del cuerpo del chico. [Tal como en el cap 11 de Naruto Shippuden]

Trate de concentrarme al máximo, el ninja que tenía en frente daba pequeñas convulsiones a causa del dolor, además también trataba de bloquear los sonidos del exterior, aunque eso era en vano, pero más que quisiera hacer eso, el crujir de metales, y aun de cuerpos estaban en mi cabeza, Sasuke y Naruto habían comenzado una batalla en contra de Kabuto y algunas invocaciones del mismo.

Entonces el chico abrió los ojos, tenía una grandes ojos con orbes violetas, bastante curiosos diría yo.

Seguí con la operación, pronto, la mayoría de las invocaciones se habían ido, ahora Kabuto mantenía una ardua batalla con Sasuke, mientras Naruto me protegía para continuar mi trabajo.

-Creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer –me dije a mi misma, ya había extraído casi todo el veneno, la vida del muchacho estaba fuera de peligro.

-Nos vemos, Sakura-chan –escuche que alguien me decía casi en el oído, en ese momento me levante, y tire un kunai a la persona que se me había acercado, era Kabuto, o al menos una ilusión.

Había desaparecido, después de pelear con los chicos, se fue.

Busque con la vista a Sasuke y a Naruto.

Ambos seguían de pie. No tenían muchas heridas, solo algunos roces, pero aun así pensaba hacerles un chequeo, ya que según había visto el veneno del chico que estaba ahora mismo en mis brazos, era bastante fuerte, pero no imposible de curar, de hecho, curiosamente, yo ya había estudiado este veneno, Yummi tenía bastantes venenos, sobretodo de los que usaban los mismos miembros, y ella me había encargado, en especial, estudiar a cierto .

Orochimaru.

-¿estan bien? –les pregunte

-claro, Sakura-chan –me contesto Naruto con el pulgar en alto.

Me encargue de transportar a el chico que había encontrado en un cubo, como aquel que hice para el Cuatro colas, y lo transporte hasta la cueva donde habíamos pasado la noche.

Fui seguida por mi equipo, deje al chico en el suelo, y Sasuke y Naruto también tomaron asiento.

- ahorita vengo, iré por agua.

Salí de la cueva, bastante cerca pasaba un riachuelo, así que fui por un poco, ya que estaba ahí, también me encargue de cortar algunas plantas que servirían para el chico, en cuento lo curara, lo mejor sería sacarlo del examen para que fuera trasladado directo al hospital de Konoha, ahí ya se encargarían completamente de él.

Aun era temprano, el incidente con el tal Kabuto no había durado más de una hora. El sol apenas y estaba por salir, tenía que darme prisa.

-Naruto-kun, Sasuke, ya regrese –dije entrando a la cueva -¿sasuke? ¿Naruto? –y nadie me respondió, entre rápidamente, y me lo que me encontré, me asusto, estaban tres chicos tendidos en el suelo en distintas direcciones, uno de ellos sudando bastante, y a Naruto lo envolvía una extraña aura.

Primero revise al chico que habíamos encontrado, el seguía fuera de peligro, después revise al pelinegro.

-¿sasuke? –le hable, pero no contestaba, le revise la manos, tenía varias mordidas de serpiente. Rápidamente le coloque una venda con agua fría en la cabeza, y pase a checar a Naruto.

Alrededor de él había una burbuja de agua roja, que poco a poco iba sacando un liquido verde oscuro del cuerpo del rubio, tal como si fuera una operación. ¿Cómo?

-Sa-kura-chan… -dijo débilmente –cura al teme… -dijo despacio –yo estaré bien, el kyuubi me protege. –tarde medio minuto en reaccionar, era la primera vez que veía algo así, que una persona se curara sola, ¿era posible?

Pues claro que era posible, si lo estaba viendo.

Era eso, o me estaba volviendo loca.

Esperaba que fuera la primera, siempre pensé que mi vida era rara, ahora no lo pienso, lo afirmo.

Comencé a hacer la misma operación que había hecho hace poco con el chico, aun desconocido, con Sasuke. A extraer el veneno.

Después de casi una hora de trabajo, logre sacar todo el veneno del cuerpo de Sasuke, pero aun me faltaba sacar a ese niño del bosque.

Volví a revisar a Naruto, el había eliminado de su cuerpo todo el veneno que tenía, era impresionante, pero aun tenía fiebre, así que le coloque un trapo húmedo en la cabeza.

Pronto Sasuke comenzó a tener fiebre, y tenía las palmas de las manos frías, era bastante raro.

Le toque la frente solo para comprobar lo que había visto, y así era, Sasuke estaba hirviendo en fiebre, estaba bastante mal, incluso tenía los pómulos ligeramente sonrojados a causa de la alta temperatura.

_**-Qué lindo se ve, así, sonrojado –**_dijo una voz que últimamente estaba resonando mucho en mi cabeza.

**-**_claro que no se ve lindo, esta hirviendo en fiebre -_me conteste como tonta a mí misma. —_además es un bakka, ¿Cómo se le ocurre deducir que salía con Neji-san?_

_**-ahí niña, te ahogas en un vaso de agua –**_me volví a responder a mí misma, cosa irónica. -_**¿sabes que es mejor aceptar los sentimientos? Luego por eso ahí se andan recriminando el "hubiera" pero déjame decirte que NO EXISTE. The life is now or never, chica. **_

_-por gente como tu este mundo esta patas para arriba, luego se andan quejando porque les pasan esas cosas –}_

_-__**Saku, ¿crees que yo diría algo que no es verdad? Después de todo, yo soy tu.**_

_-Si fueras yo, no dijeras tantan tarugadas._

_-__**no digo "tarugadas" solo digo lo que verdaderamente piensas, y lo que tú piensas, es que ese chico que está tirado en el suelo, se ve realmente lindo, y comible, por no decir violable.**_

_-¿estas loca, sabes?_

_-__**-ambas, tu y yo, sabemos que este chico es el único que ha logrado hacer que sentieramos ese cosquilleo, que TU, la persona más amargada, aceptara que su sonrisa es divina, que tiene un cuerpo de dios griego, y que esta como quiere, siempre te has preocupado por él, desde que Itachi te pidió que le ayudaras.**_

_**-**__¿Por qué insistes tanto en esto? Me está empezando a doler la cabeza._

_-__**porque yo, Saku, solo quiero el bien para ti.**_

_** -**__y para ti también- _ahora si ya estoy más loca, por tener una pelea con migo misma, y estar perdiendo

_**-solo te lo dejo de tarea, piensa, En tu vida, ¿Quién es Sasuke Uchiha? ¿qué significa para ti Uchiha Sasuke?**_

…

…

…

-¿Sakura, están bien? –escuche como alguien entraba a la cueva. Era Hinata y su equipo.

-Hinata, Sakura –hablo Neji que llego después.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-tuvimos un incidente, un tal Kabuto entro al bosque, no fue algo muy grave –les explique mientras seguía curando a Sasuke, no estaba muy grave, no tanto como había estado el otro pequeño.

-Na-naruto-kun –hablo tartamudeando Hinata, entonces voltee a verlo, ya no tenía esa aura a su alrededos, ahora estaba más calmando, su respiración era mucho más tranquila, y eso me alivava,

Pronto todos se comenzaron a reunir en el punto donde estábamos nosotros.

-Hai –hablo Shikamaru hacia el aparato que traía en su oreja, justo como el nuestro –hai –volvio a hablar y nos miro a nosotros.

-¿qué pasa? –pregunto Nej

-el examen ha terminado –dijo en forma aburrida.

-¿Por qué? –Ino fue la primera en preguntar, aunque podría decir que gritar.

-¿ya se enteraron del incidente? –pregunto más calmado Shino.

-no, aun no saben nada, pero hay un participante qué ya termino el examen –termino Shikamaru –que problemático.

-a ti todo te parece problemático –le grito Ino pegándole un golpe en la cabeza, a lo que el pelinegro de coleta solo asintió a quejarse, y llevarse la mano a la cabeza en la zona afectada.

-creo que no deberían de hacer mucho ruido –hablo Hinata refiriéndose a los tres chicos que dormían, no por gusto, en el suelo de la cueva.

-¿Quién es él, Sakura? –pregunto Tenten refiriéndose al tercero. Aunque ni siquiera yo sabía quién era.

-la pregunta correcta seria, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? – hablo el chico de los insectos.

-creo que es más apropiado que yo cuente la historia –se despertó Sasuke, para mi mayor sorpresa.

Todos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, me imaginaba que todos los presentes, al igual que yo, conocíamos la faceta del Uchiha, y que sobretodo, le encantaba hablar en monosílabos, es eso, o no conoce muchas palabras del vocabulario humano.

-¿Qué…? –trato de preguntar Rock Lee al ver al chico coger un palo que estaba a su lado, lo afirmo, y le pico la panza al rubio que no estaba muy lejos de él.

-no por favor –hablaba entre sueños el rubio, todos nos pusimos muy atentos, ya que el tono de Naruto era de bastante dolor, como si perdiera lo más importante en la vida –hare cualquier cosa para que no te vayas, por favor… ¡Rammen, yo te amo! –decía un poco más fuerte.

-¡Naruto! –grito Ino, pues ella, como todos los presentes teníamos algo de temor en el tono de mi rubio amigo.

-Ya despiera. Dobe –le dijo Sasuke picándolo más fuerte con el palo.

-Naruto-kun… -hablo la pelinegra azulada con un tono rojizo en su cara, lo más seguro que de vergüenza

_**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o FIN SAKURA POV´S –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**_

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –hablo Naruto algo asustado por levantarse y ver a todos los chicos a su alrededor algo molestos.

-eso mismo nos gustaría saber –hablo Ino con algo de desesperación.

-habla, Uchiha –hablo Kiba molesto, y es que últimamente el Uchiha no le caía precisamente bien, pues según el mismo Inuzuka, le estaba bajando algo de popularidad entre las mujeres de Konoha, él y su hermano.

-Kabuto vino a Konoha –dijo tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero varios se dieron cuenta de que no estaba como aparentaba, sobretodo sus dos compañeros de equipo que permanecían a cada uno de sus flancos, sabían que de una u otra forma, Kabuto no le traía gratos recuerdos al pelinegro, sobretodo Naruto. Sakura estaba un poco más desinformada del tema.

-¿Kabuto? –pregunto Ino -¿la rata de Orochimaru? ¿él les hizo todo eso? –pregunto con burla la rubia al ver a sus amigos con algunas marcas en el cuerpo.

-no era el Kabuto normal –hablo Naruto serio, cosa rara en él, y que, sobretodo, sorprendió a los presentes.

-¿a qué te refieres con "no era el kabuto normal, Naruto? –pregunto Neji

-que no era la rata que conocíamos –hablo Sasuke mientras apretaba los puños –de una u otra manera, logro fusionarse con Orochimaru, no sé como lo haya hecho, pero ahora posee muchas de las habilidades del sannin.

Un silencio inundo el lugar donde los cuatro equipos junto al herido permanecían, sabían que esas no eran buenas noticias.

-¿y qué era lo que quiera? –fue Shikamaru el que rompió la densidad del silencio.

-no hablo en nada concreto, solo de que ocupaba al teme como pieza importante en su juego –dijo Naruto con la cabeza gacha – que pronto vendría por mí, que era la pieza final y también por Sakura-chan, la princesa de Akatsuki.

-¿y se fue así nada más? –Pregunto Neji -¿no se llevo nada?

-dijo que aun no era tiempo, "cada cosa a su momento" fueron sus palabras exactas –termino Sasuke.

-creo que Tsunade-sama de enterarse de esto –hablo un pelinegro de amplias cejas

-el consejo oculta algo, debemos de estar preparados para todo. Por ahora es mejor regresar –termino Shikamaru.

-yo llevare al niño –hablo Sakura yendo por el chico que había curado.

Todos salieron del bosque, pronto se daría el aviso que todos despejaran el bosque y salieran.

Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y los demás fueron de los primros en salir, afuera del bosque no había mucha gente, tan solo Anko Mitarashi, dos ninjas ANBU y la misma Hokage. Más alejados había unos cuantos civiles que habían permanecido a las afueras del bosque dando apoyo desde ahí a sus familiares que se habían internado en la prueba.

-creo que les toco ser niñeros – hablo Anko viendo al Chunnin que permanecía dormido ahora en la espalda de Naruto.

-por favor llévenlo al hospital y que sea atendido –hablo Sakura –ya está fuera de peligro, pero sufrió un fuerte ataque.

Tsunade solo se quedo observando al chiquillo que estaba siendo movido en camilla por 2 chunnin que se acercaron a ayudar al rubio, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-Sakura –hablo la holage -¿Qué ha pasado?

-creo que este no es el mejor lugar para tomar el té, Tsunade-sama –hablo Shikamaru usando su usual tono de pereza, pero esta vez se veía más concentrado, y enfocaba la vista a todos los aldeanos reunidos.

-entiendo –hablo la ojimiel –vamos a mi despacho –dijo refiriéndose a todo el equipo de Jounnin que había apoyado en el bosque de la muerte desde adentro.

La rubia de dos colas bajas, llego hasta su despacho, y les pregunto que qué había sido lo que había sucedido dentro del bosque había algo que no le gustaba, y pronto lo confirmo al escuchar las declaraciones de todos, sobretodo del equipo que había vivido aquel drama.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando? -Pregunto Sakura a su maestra

-pfff –suspiro la Godaime que ahora mismo permanecía sentada en su escritorio recargando su barbilla en ambas manos, sabía que hablar de más estaba mal, pero también tenía que reconocer que los ninjas que tenía en frente le eran totalmente fieles a Konoha, la aldea por la que ella daría la vida sin pensarlo, y eso incluía a Sasuke y a Sakura, que a pesar de no tener mucho de su retorno, sus motivos le fueron bastante claros.

-Sakura… Sasuke … -hablo, ambos asistieron –ustedes mejor que todos sus compañeros, se han dado cuenta que el mundo ninja no es completamente rosa, todos los saben, pero ustedes ya han tenido su encuentro con el otro lado de la moneda de manera más cercana. Aun no es nada confirmado, pero sabemos que Akatsuki se está movilizando, bajo tierra, bajo agua, y hasta por aire, no sabemos qué es lo que planean completamente, lo que si sabemos, es que Madara Uchiha está al frente de todo, incluso ya se atrevió a venir a la aldea, y nos quito nuestro factor sorpresa.

-¿es la guerra? –pregunto Neji, no sabiendo si era una pregunta o una afirmación.

-aun no, pero está a punto de comenzar. –dijo Sakura. Que no tenía un buen presentimiento, lo dijo desde que había visto a "Tobi"

-así es. –Hablo la Hokage –este todavía es un tema de máxima seguridad y secreto, no debe de haber indicios de lo que se avecina, por el bien de todos, cada aldea de esta preparando para lo peor, y afrontarlo con el menor número de bajas. Akatsuki es una organización realmente peligrosa, durante los últimos años, se ha encargado de reclutar a ninjas con habilidades especiales, que hacen cosas que pocos pueden hacer, que pueden matar y destruir una sola aldea sola, entrenados para no dudar en ningún momento. Todos renegados…

Mientras la hokage hablaba, sierta pelirosa había agachado la cabeza. Y es que ella sabía que era verdad, pero le costaba de cierta forma creerlo, y es que recordad a Kisame, su imperativo amigo, o a Deidara y Sasori, esos dos que solo peleaban, a la agradable Konan y Pein, a Itachi a ella… ninguno ya no figuraba en la lista de miembros, pero aun así, tanto Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Konan, Pein e incluso Itachi, para la pelirosa eso era Akatsuki, un grupo de extraños ninjas, que podían llegar a ser peligrosos, pero realmente no eran tan malos si se les daba una oportunidad.

Y de cierta forma, se sentía triste, todos ellos estaban muertos, a excepción de Itachi, que por poco y corre para el mismo destino.

_Creo que no puedo imaginar a Akatsuki sin ellos –_pensó la pelirrosa con una amarga sonrisa en su boca.

-¿y que vamos a hacer, Tsunade-sama? –hablo la rubia de coleta alta y traje morado.

-por ahora solo nos queda a esperar –dijo amargamente.

-pero Tsunade-oba-chan –se quejo Naruto –no podemos dejar que ellos ataquen primero.

-no me refería a eso, Naruto… por ahora pueden retirarse a sus casas a descansar, cualquier cosa, se les mantendrá informados.

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2011!**_

_**Aquí les dejo esta entrega, este cap es como el final y el comienzo de algo. Ya todo empieza, apareció Kabuto.**_

_**Si lo sé, la mayoría pensó que era Karin, pero para esa pelos de zanahoria tengo otro papel, este cap me costo bastante escrbirlo xD y más porque lo acabo de terminar!"**_

_**Si, lo quería hacer antes de que terminara el año, y lo hice, ahora mismo son las 11:27 PM del 31 de diciembre del 2010!**_

_**Todavía 2010!**_

_**Gracias por sus RR…**_

_**A continuación, voy a dejar una nota que tmn la puse en mi Face:**_

Olap!

Chicos y Chicas!

ya estamos en el 2011!

llegamos!

seep!

ahora vamos todos juntos al 2012!

a ver si es cierto eso de la profesia Maya, na?

Bueno, dejo esta nota para desearles todo lo mejor en este año que viene, y como ya mayoria de ustedes los conozco por la super página web, !

tambien les deseo muchos fics!

yo continuare con mis trabajos este año! -esperemos-

pero nada aparte de la muerte me separa de mi lap y ustedes (L)

les agradesco el apoyo que me han dado en el más del año que tenemos juntos, y sobretodo sus lindos comentarios que me han inspirado a seguir -a pesar que sea pesima en esto- me han ayudado mucho a mejorar en varias formas de mi vida.

por fin aprendí un poco de ortografía, que créanme, era peor que pésima

otras veces me han ayudado en seguir adelante, de una manera u otra, -ya sea escribiendo o leyendo- me han dado las fuerzas para seguir adelante cuando estaba bastante depre...

por eso y más agradezco a cada uno de ustedes, por eso y más

Ahora, sentada en mi cama, me dan ganas de llorar -si no fuera porque se corre el maquillaje... ante todo el estilo, chicas xD- pero cada fic y platica con ustedes me ha sacado una sonrisa, me recuerdan que la vida no es negra, incluso he conocido muy buenas amigas, e intercambiado msn´s... [para los que quieran el mio, con gusto lo dejo... en mi face, xD o por mp… ese es mi msn personal, mio de mí, y me encuentran casi todo el día xD]

Tambien les dejo este lindo cuentito que me paso una amiga, y eso es lo que les deseo a todos ustedes... LES DESEO... SUFICIENTE

y que ese suficiente lo vivan con las personas que aman, esas que siempre nos quieren...

todo esto me recuerda esa loca frase que lei...

_Un amigo, te saca de la carcen, un Verdadero amigo esta en la misma celda diciendo "valió la pena, ne? "_

no me queda más que desearles FeliZ Año 2011!

e invitarlas a brindar por la SaluD, el Dinero, el Amor, la Paz y !

las quiere y adora su loca escritora y lectora:

MaGy-Souh!

!FELIZ AÑO0 2011¡

Recientemente, no pude evitar escuchar a un padre y a una hija en sus últimos momentos juntos en la puerta de abordaje de un aeropuerto.

Las aerolíneas habían anunciado la salida del vuelo y, parados junto al puesto de seguridad, se abrazaban y él dijo:"Te amo. Te deseo suficiente". Ella a su vez dijo:"Papito, nuestra vida juntos ha sido más que suficiente. Tu amor es todo lo que siempre he necesitado. También te deseo suficiente, Papito". Se besaron y ella se fue.

- "Perdóneme por preguntar, pero, ¿por qué es este adiós para siempre?" pregunté.

- "Ya estoy viejo y ella vive muy lejos. Tengo serios desafíos por delante y la realidad es que, su próximo viaje será para asistir a mi funeral", me dijo.

- "Cuando le decía adiós, le oí decirle: "Te deseo suficiente. ¿Pudiera saber qué significa eso?"

- Comenzó a sonreír. "Ese es un deseo familiar que nos ha sido pasado de generación a generación. Mis padres solían decírselo a todos".

Hizo una pausa momentánea y miró hacia arriba como queriendo recordar en detalle, se sonrió aun más. "Cuando decimos 'Te deseo suficiente', estamos queriendo que la otra persona tenga una vida llena con justo las suficientes cosas buenas para sostenerla", continuó. Entonces, volteándose hacia mí, compartió conmigo lo siguiente, para recitarse de memoria:

Te deseo suficiente sol para mantener tu actitud brillante.

Te deseo suficiente lluvia para que puedas apreciar mejor el sol.

Te deseo suficiente felicidad para mantener tu espíritu vivo.

Te deseo suficiente dolor para que los más pequeños gozos de la vida se vean mucho más grandes.

Te deseo suficientes logros para satisfacer tus deseos.

Te deseo suficientes pérdidas para que puedas apreciar todo lo que posees.

Te deseo suficientes holas para que te ayuden a decir el adiós final".

Entonces comenzó a sollozar y se alejó caminando...

y hoy, yo a tí: Te deseo suficiente.


	32. Cap 27: PicNic

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 27: PicNic**

_-Algo está mal aquí –hablo un chico de cabellos rubios que se mantenía acostado en el pasto mientras observaba con detenimiento una figura de arcilla que tenía en la mano y con la cual se tapaba de los rayos del sol que se dirigían directo a su cara. _

_-no creo que sea "aquí" –hablo una mujer de cabellos azules que se mantenía recargada en la corteza de un frondoso árbol. –Más bien sería, "haya" –dijo enfatizando ambas palabras._

_-Pues no me quejo –hablo aburrido un pelirrojo que jugueteaba en el aire con un muñequito de madera sin muchos rasgos definidos, tan solo sus extremidades. –esto no es "el paraíso" pero es pasable._

_-¿esperabas ir al "paraíso" después de todo? –pregunto Kisame con burla mientras jugueteaba con un pequeño charco que estaba muy cerca de todos._

_-No me gusta –hablo otro pelirrojo, este tenía un rasgo especial, sus ojos._

_-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta, Nagato? –pregunto Konan, la chica peliazul que ahora se había levantado y se había dirigido a donde el pelirrojo que acababa de hablar estaba._

_-Odio que ese sin vergüenza de Madara esté usando la organización que Yahiko hizo para el bien de muchos. Que nos haya utilizado a todos –hablo con rabia. –Yahiko estaría furioso._

_-yo también estoy enojado, ni siquiera sé donde estamos, al menos dicen que en el averno hay casinos. –dijo Kakazu casi llorando como niños chiquitos._

_-Cayate hijo de tu &%#$ mami –le regaño un peliblanco que estaba en posición de yoga sobre unos extraños símbolos. –¡por jashin! _

_-me recuerdan por qué razón estamos aquí –dijo hastiado el compañero del Jashista._

_-se supone porque tenemos un asunto pendiente –termino lanzándose al pasto el marionetista._

_-¿y cuál es ese asunto? –pregunto el único rubio de Akatsuki._

_-yo que sé, esa estúpida explosión te quemo las neuronas, ¿no, Deidara? –se burlo el No Akatsuna._

_-Dejen de pelear –hablo el líder, o al menos exlíder de la banda de criminales –el momento está cerca._

_-aburrido –termino el rubio haciéndose el dormido en posición fetal._

…

**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**_**–**_** :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**_**–**_

…

-haaa! Hoy si que fue un día ajetreado –se quejo una rubia de coleta mientras salía de la torre de la Hokage.

-siempre tan problemática –hablo el Nara.

-no cambias –se burlo el chico perro, a lo que se gano la mirada penetrante y matadora de corajuda de su ex novia.

-mira quien lo dice, mugre ProstiPiruGolgo* –le grito la rubia bastante cabreada. _[*Prostipirugolfo: es una combinación de Prostituto, Pirujo y Golfo_]

-uuiiii que coraje te cargas –siguieron su pelea.

-ya basta –Hablo Tenten –creo que deberíamos de disfrutar el poco tiempo que nos queda en paz antes de que todo comience –hablo mirando al cielo la castaña, todos quedaron callados, pues sabían que las palabras de ella, estaban llenas de pura verdad.

-propongo un día de campo –termino por decir Kiba, como una forma de amenizar las cosas.

-¡sii! Hagamos arder la llama de la juventud—grito emocionado Lee.

-por cierto, ¿saben que paso con Hikari? –pregunto Naruto, que para sorpresa de muchos, se había mantenido callado.

-según se, esta de misión –hablo Neji –no regresa hasta la próxima semana.

Después de una amena charla, donde todos quedaron de acuerdo en la hora y el lugar del "día de campo" cada uno se fue a su casa, Sakura había propuesto la mansión Uchiha para el evento, ya que contaba con el jardín más grande de todas, incluso superando al Hyuuga.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke habían tomado el mismo rumbo, pero a pesar de eso, ni si quiera se dirigieron la palabra.

-¡Itachi! –grito Sakura al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el pelinegro que tanto quería.

-hola Saku-chan –saludo amenamente el chico mientras era abrazado por la chica.

-uuyy! Cuidado con eso –hablo una tercera voz –me podría poner celosa. –dijo riendo la muchacha.

-eee… -tanto Sakura, como Sasuke, que había entrado poco después se quedaron mudos al ver a la chica.

-Hinamori, ella es Sakura, y él es mi hermano, Sasuke. –los presento, dándose un amistoso apretón de manos en el caso de Sakura, y un simple "hmnp" por parte de Sasuke. –y ella es Hinamori, una compañera

-un gusto –saludaron las dos chicas.

-hasta que por fin tengo el honor de conocer a los dos nuevos y prodigiosos Jounnin. –hablo la peli violeta.

-hmnp… me retiro –hablo Sasuke saliendo de la sala.

-no te preocupes Hinamori, él es un amargado –dijo Sakura entre risas.

-tiene un buen ejemplo a seguir -hablo la otra chica señalando al Uchiha mayor –cuando Itachi tenía pocos años, también era medio amargado. –dijo haciendo que ambas rieran.

-oigan, estoy presente –se quejo el pelinegro de coleta.

-bueno, me voy a bañar –se disculpo Sakura –por cierto Itachi, a las 5 vendrán unos amigos, aremos un picnic en el jardín.

Y sin más, también desapareció.

…

**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**_**–**_** :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**_**–**_

…

El tiempo había pasado volando, había dormido un poco, y después se había metido a bañar para comenzar a arreglarse, ese tarde sería sin preocupaciones, de eso se trataba, de tomar un respiro de su vida como kunoichi, y hacer algo junto a sus nuevos amigos.

Se había "encariñado" mucho con la aldea, aunque todavía extrañaba a sus otros compañeros, no podía dejar su faceta de Akatsuki así como así.

Pues aunque no estuvo mucho tiempo en la organización como "akatsuki oficial" prácticamente había crecido con ellos, sobre todo cuando era más pequeña.

Comúnmente asistía a las reuniones y cosas por el estilo, varias veces también había visto entrenar a los demás ninjas, y ni contar que ellos la habían visto a ella para ver las habilidades y progresos de la "niña"

En ese momento, Sakura no les tomaba mucha importancia a sus compañeros, ni siquiera los tomaba en cuenta, pero al ver a los ninjas de Konoha, les recordaban mucho a sus antiguos y ahora difuntos compañeros.

Pronto la hora del evento estaba llegando, así que decidió salir de la habitación, ya había preparado algunas cosas, como manteles, y cosas por el estilo, la comida la prepararía Hinata en compañía de Tenten, así que no se preocupo por eso.

Salió vestida con un vestido simple, de color negro, pegado del busto, y de ahí suelto hasta un dedo debajo de la rodilla, tenía algunos detalles de flores bordadas en rosa y sus hojas verdes, llevaba unas saldalias limples negras, sin taco, y el cabello totalmente suelto, formándosele pequeños bucles desde los hombros hasta las puntas, debajo de media espalda.

Todo el atuendo era simplemente sencillo, pero se quedaba muy bien, haciendo contraste el intenso negro con la fina blancura de su piel, sus uñas también iban de negro, había sido un detalle que no usaba desde que estaba en akatsuki, cuando sus uñas iban del color morado.

Cuando se vio en el espejo antes de salir solo se sonrió, y es que esa ropa le quedaba genial. _Después de todo, no nos vemos tan mal. _

**A conquistar a Sasuke-sexi-kun ¡Shannaro!**

_Fingiré que no escuche eso, y todo sigue igual de genial.—_

…

**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**_**–**_** :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**_**–**_

…

_Genial, ahora no solo tengo que soportar al idiota de Itachi y Sakura haciendo sus boberías de "lindos hermanitos" si no también aguantar a todos esos ninjas mediocres sin ocio que vendrán hoy. _–se quejaba un peligro mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Y es que no le agradaba nada la idea de que la linda pelirrosa que tenía por compañera, haya propuesto SU casa para que todos esos "ninjas mediocres", como él los llamaba, hicieran sus reuniones.

Si, definitivamente muchas cosas habían cambiado de antes de irse de la aldea. En ese momento, e incluso un par de meses después, la sola idea de que sus "compañeros" fueran a la legendaria mansión Uchiha a hacer una de sus estúpidas reuniones, pero he aquí, la niña que se había ganado el corazón de Uchiha Itachi, e incluso el de él, -aunque después de la discusión con ella solo se haya encargado de negar dicho afrontamiento – este asiendo eso, siendo que ella ni siquiera era una Uchiha. _Al menos aun no._

¿Entonces como lograba todo eso? ¿Cómo se ganaba el corazón de todos tan rápido? Y es que aun cuando los guio hasta Itachi, Juggo hablo un poquitito más, Suigetsu la idolatraba, incluso a Karin, la mujer más loca del mundo Shinobi.

En fin, cuando termino de ponerse un juego de zapatillas deportivas, que por cierto nunca había usado, salió de su cuarto vestido con unos jeans claros, entre caqui y blanco, una playera de mangas cortas blanca con un estampado de letras que decía "AEROpostale" en forma vertical, y sobre esta una playera de botones negra manga larga completamente abierta.

-Itachi – se quejo viendo por última vez su closet, estaba repleto de ropa de de diario, aunque cuando se vio en el espejo sonrió, no se veía tan mal sin su típico traje ninja, o de entrenamiento, de hecho se veía bien.

Pronto la casa se empezó a llenar de voces, era más que obvio que sus tan "preciados invitados" ya estaban haciéndose ver por la casa, escuchaba la voz de Naruto bartolear, mientras que Sakura se quejaba de él, después un quejido del rubio, y muchas risas, siendo seguidas por una preocupada voz de la Hyuuga.

Si, a pesar de estar en el segundo piso, su ventana daba al jardín trasero, y sus sentidos ninja ayudaban a poder escuchar la plática.

-_Frentezota, pero mírate nada más, sabía que ese vestido te quedaría divino —_Escucho hablar a la chica Yamanaka, y supuso que acaba de llegar, porque no la había escuchado parlotear a la par de Naruto.

Sasuke se lleno de curiosidad, de ver a la chica de cabellos rosados, así que fue hasta su balcón, escondiendo su chakra, para evitar ser visto, y sí, ahí estaba Sakura, con un hermoso vestido de tirantes dejando al descubierto sus hombros y su cuello, que en ese momento se le hizo completamente apetecible al pelinegro, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando tuvo que efectuar una rápida huida.

…

**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**_**–**_** :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**_**–**_

…

-Frentezota, pero mírate nada más, sabía que ese vestido te quedaría divino —la alago Ino en cuanto entro, no sabía si se lo decía a ella, o a su propio gusto por la ropa. Pero era cierto, y no nada más ella.

Todos llevaban ropas simples y cómodas, ya que aun hacía calor, ya no faltaba mucho para que pasaran esos terribles climas, y la única manera de no terminar rostizado por tu propia ropa, era traer cosas simples, jeans cortos, playeras de manga corta, y jeans gastados.

Sakura sintió que alguien la observaba, pero no era ninguno de los presentes, de cierta manera le incomodaba, ya que sentía una pesada vista sobre ella, giro su vista hacía varias partes, parándose en una ventana en especifico de la casa, pero no había nadie.

_Debió de haber sido mi imaginación._

-¿a quién buscas frente? –le pregunto Ino, que era la que estaba más atenta a su amiga.

-no… a nadie, solo se me a figuro escuchar algo. –dijo restándole importancia y regresando al relajo de sus nuevos amigos, ya todos estaban presentes, incluso Sasuke había llegado.

-etto… ¿no será mejor traer una mesa? –Pregunto Hinata –para no comer en el suelo.

-pero, Hinata-chan, los picnic son para comer en el suelo – se quejo Naruto.

-¿no les molesta si nos unimos? –llego un segundo Uchiha, muy cerca de una peli violeta.

-ya sabes lo que dicen, Itachi, entre más mejor –grito alegre Naruto, muchos se sorprendieron, sobretodo Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba, y Shino. Pues no habían visto al Uchiha tan de cerca. Ino, Hinata, Neji e incluso Shikamaru ya estaban un poco más familiarizados con el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Pero cuando lo vieron, sonriendo, vestido de jeans gastados, una playera negra, con el logo de su clan en la espalda, y siendo abiertamente, no les pareció que fueran el Itachi Uchiha que todos creían esperar.

El chico malo que mato a su clan.

-bueno, yo también creo que deberíamos comer en mesas, este vestido no se puede ensuciar –hablo Ino refiriéndose a un vestido muy parecido al de Sakura, pero en morado y con varias piedras que lo hacían brillar, pero no lo suficiente como para catalogarlo vestido de noche.

-mujer problemática, si no quieres que se ensucie, para que lo traes a un picnic. –se quejo Shikamaru.

-por mi está bien como sea—dijo el Hyuuga.

-entonces vayamos por mesas –hablo por primera vez la chica que acompañaba al Uchiha de coleta.

-no es necesario, -hablo Itachi –Saku, por favor. –le pidió.

-hai… -dijo la pelirosa haciendo varios movimientos de manos –_Mokotun no Jutsu._

Pronto del suelo salió una enorme mesa bastante larga y con dos largas bancas a su lado, todo suficientemente grande para que todos los presentes cupieran cómodamente.

-baya, ese jutsu es bastante útil –hablo Kiba

-si, ¡esa es mi hermosa flor de Cerezo! –dijo Rock Lee con corazoncitos en los ojos, ganándose más de una mirada de rabia.

-bueno chicos, este día no es para hablar de jutsus ni de cosas inútiles –hablo la castaña del grupo –mejor hay que jugar a algo.

-Tenten, ya tenemos 17 años –se quejo Kiba

-que problemático.

-bola de amargados –dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos bastante indignada. –no saben disfrutar la vida.

-así nunca conseguirás novio, Tenten –se siguió burlando el Inuzuka

-etoo.. muchachos… -trato de interrumpir Hinata

-¿y cómo sabes que no tengo novio?, para tu mayor información, si lo tengo… -le grito la castaña al chico perro.

-muchacho –trato de interrumpir Hinata de nuevo, pero no conseguía mucho.

-¿así? – pregunto sarcástico el chico? –y quien es el desafortunado –le dijo desafiante…

-Pues él es…

-Soy yo –dijo el chico Hyuuga

-¿QUEEEE? –gritaron todos, excepto los dos mayores, la nueva y apenas confirmada pareja y Sasuke, que era él más impresionado.

-¿Cómo? –la primera fue Sakura, tenía una notable felicidad en la voz.

-¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¡Quiero Explicaciones! –exigía exageradamente la rubia.

-upsss… -dijo la castaña bastante roja ante todas esas preguntas que le hacían sus amigos.

-creo que ya era hora que lo supieran, ¿no, Tenten? –hablo el chico de ojos perlas.

-yo pensé que lo dejarían de sorpresa para otro momento –hablo Hinata.

-¿Qué? ¿tú sabías Hinata? ¿y porque no me dijiste? –pregunto exaltada la rubia.

-porque ellos querían mantenerlo en secreto. –se excuso la pelinegra.

-ahora sí, Hyuuga, empieza desde el principio –le sentencio la rubia.

-vamos, chicos, tranquilicémonos –hablo Sakura –ahora, sí –dijo al ver a todos más tranquilos. -¿desde cuándo?

-¿desde cuándo qué? –preguntaron ambos castaños.

-pues obvio, ¿desde cuándo andan? – hablo Ino, como si fuera lo más lógico.

-bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando estabas entrenando con Neji, Sakura? –pregunto Tenten, pero eso no sacaba mucho de dudas, después de todo, habían entrenado varios días. –ese día que fue Naruto, y comimos todos juntos en el jardín de la mansión Hyuuga. Fue ese día, después de que todos se fueron.

-mmm …-"dijo" el Hyuuga, sonriendo de medio lado, pues recordaba perfectamente el día.

-¿qué más? –pregunto Ino.

-eso es todo lo que les voy a decir, tengan sus propias vidas –se burlo la castaña.

-no es justo. –hablo Lee llorando –ni mi equipo me quiere.

La castaña estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se sentía muy feliz de al fin poderes decir a sus amigos sobre su relación con el Hyuuga. Ella siempre, desde pequeña y que iban juntos a la academia, había admirado a Neji, él era una persona bastante inteligente y fuerte, y cuando los pusieron en el mismo equipo se alegro, aunque con el sensei que les había tocado no se alegraba mucho, sobre todo los primeros días, que le había costado bastante seguir el ritmo de Lee y Neji en los entrenamientos, pero ahora le agradecía mucho a su Maito Gai, ya que gracias a él, ella era una de las mejores Kunoichis de la aldea, sobetodo en batalla, después de todo no se podía quedar atrás de sus compañeros, siempre estuvo luchando incansablemente y soportando los entrenamientos suicidas.

Pero ver a Lee, ese chico que nunca se daba por vencido, siempre exagerando, siempre estaba al pendiente de él, que no se sobre-ezforzase, si no terminaría matando su propio cuerpo y ver los siempre impecables movimientos de Neji, jamás daba un movimiento innecesario, cada uno estaba fríamente calculado a prueba de fallos, le gustaba ayudarlo a entrenar, era algo realmente bello.

Eso la hacía querer ser mejor, su familia no era grande, ni poseía una técnica de línea sucesoria, como el clan Hyuuga, tampoco era inteligente, como los Nara, ni controlaba ningún animal como los Aburame o los Inuzuka. No. De hecho ella era la primera ninja de su familia. Nunca antes alguien de su familia había querido inscribirse en la academia ninja, ni nada por el estilo. Ella era la primera, y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Su familia en un principio no la había apoyado, decían que el ser ninja solo era para los hombres, y que una mujer nunca se iba a poder superar, pero ella sabía que se podía, un gran Ejemplo había sido Tsunade, que siendo una mujer entre dos grandes ninjas –aun contando a Orochimaru, que a pesar de ser malo, _y del otro bando, _no dejaba de ser alguien increíble por desarrollar tantos jutsus –y aun así, Tsunade había sobresalido, entonces ¿Por qué ella no podía?

Cuando comenzó, no sabía muchas cosas, incluso muchas otras compañeras la hacían inferior por no venir de ningún clan famoso, incluso le decían que sus padres no la querían, que por eso ni siquiera su padre le había dado su apellido.

Pero eso a ella no le importo, y fue cuando vio entrenar a Neji por primera vez, en una especie de capsula que le aventaba kunais de diversos ángulos, que ella quiso ser una maestra en armas, en ese entonces solo tenía 9 años, y cuando regreso a decirle a su madre, solo le dijo que era imposible.

Así que ella sola se puso a entrenar, en un principio en el patio de su casa, el cómo dominar el armamento, el lanzar los kunais, y cuando logro perfeccionarlo después de un estricto entrenamiento, encontró una manera de hacerlos aparecer sin tenerlos que cargar, haciendo diferentes sellos para invocarlos desde los pergaminos. Pero tras un pequeño accidente, en el que una Shuriken fue a dar directo al gato de su madre, que había estado jugando donde la pequeña Tenten jugaba, su madre no la volvió a dejar entrenar en su patio, por más que fuera bastante buena.

Tras varios intentos de encontrar un lugar para entrenar, fue a dar directo al bosque, ahí no había nadie que la molestara, y pasaron varios meses, hasta que vio que alguien la observaba, con su fina puntería le apunto directo a la cabeza, pero el individuo lo paro fácilmente y salió de la rama donde se encontraba.

Tuvieron una amistosa charla, en la que Tenten le había dicho que era increíble, y que si él quería, ella podía ayudarlo a entrenar. Y desde ese momento, hicieron un gran y extraño lazo, ambos entrenaban juntos para mejorar.

Que quedaran juntos no fue una gran sorpresa, sus maestros en academia sabían que ambos formaban un excelente equipo, en compañía de Rock Lee, que según muchos, hacían perfecta concordancia al ser ninjas especialistas en contra de peleadores de batalla corta buenos en Taijutsu. Y que mejor maestro que Maito Gai.

Tenten y Neji habían mantenido esa extrecha relación, en un principio de respeto y admiración por ambos lados, ya que para el Hyuuga, Tenten fue la primera mujer que según él, tenía grandes aspiraciones como ninja, y que no se fijaba tanto en lo exterior, como el resto de las niñas.

Pero ese respeto y admiración paso a mayores con el paso de los años, pero ninguno había dicho nada, hasta aquel exacto día después del entrenamiento.

Tenten estaba un poco celosa de Sakura, y es que, la castaña era buena en Taijutsu, y siempre había estado al lado de su castaño, pero el hecho de que Sakura fuera tan buena, e incluso el mismo Hiashi Hyuuga se lo reconociera, le daba envidia, además que ella era entrenada por la misma Tsunade Senju, la mujer que ella admiraba más.

Ese día, se fue al mismo bosque donde había entrenado de pequeña, antes de formar el equipo 10 junto a sus demás compañeros.

Decir que estaba enfadada era poco, si fuera posible, se podría decir que echaba humo por los oídos, pronto los arboles de su alrededor empezaron a recibir una fuerte lluvia de Kunais, Shurikens, Senbons, bokken, boo, bombas de humo y todas esas armas que ella utilizaba en batalla.

Con agiles saltos se deslizaba de un lado a otro, invocando a sus preciadas armas desde sus pergaminos sin descanso.

Neji, por su parte, se había quedado algo intranquilo, pues antes de que Naruto se despidiera de su prima, Tenten había desaparecido sin más, haciendo uso de su Byakugan, empezó a buscarla, pues sabía bien, que Tenten no era de las que desaparecía así no más, de hecho, nunca se había ido sin amablemente despedirse, y algo en él lo hizo sentir raro del solo hecho que la chica no se haya despedido.

De pronto había comenzado a llover, una muy fuerte lluvia, y de solo pensar que algo le hubiera pasado a la chica le hacía sentir un gran vacío en un lugar que hacía mucho, se había empezado a sentir completo.

No sabía que era exactamente ese sentimiento, pero lo estaba atormentando

Después de una hora de búsqueda, entro a la castaña de chonguitos, y de nuevo sintió que el corazón le empezó a latir, pero el sentimiento de preocupación volvió de nuevo, al ver a la chica que tanto lo había preocupado, sentada en el suelo lodoso, toda sucia de lodo y agua, y temblando de frío.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, llego hasta ella y la cubrió con su propio chaleco, y la abrazo para brindarle algo de su calor.

La lluvia no veía que tuviera fin, así que por el bien de ambos, decidió movilizarse hasta una pequeña cueva, donde comúnmente iban a descansar después de arduos entrenamientos.

Dejo a la chica sentada con su chaleco, y se dispuso a hacer una pequeña fogata con algunas viejas provisiones que había ahí, como unos cerillos, y unas latas caducadas de comida.

Una simple mirada, un sonrojo por parte de ambos, tal vez a causa de cercano fuego, o de la gran cercanía de sus caras, un simple roce, y una lluvia de emociones.

Un roce que se convirtió en otro más, una caricia que origino un beso, y todo se salió de control para los dos jóvenes.

Pero ninguno quiso parar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintieron verdaderamente completos.

…

**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**_**–**_** :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**_**–**_

…

**Hello people!**

**Ufss! Hasta aquí este cap. Bueno, aunque lo hice todito hoy, de verdad que me inspire en lo último, en la vida de Tenten. Pero bueno, me puse a investigar un poco de esta chica, y pues solo use esa información, pero la mayoría me lo invente, ufss… **

**Grax por sus Reviews y todo!**

**Y también a los que leyeron mi nueva historia: Dejarte de Amar.**

**Wiip!**

**Waa! Mañana entro a la escuela! Que emoción. **

**Y todo!**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.**

**Si pulsas el botón de abajo, harás muy feliz a esta escritora =)!**

…**..MaGy-Souh**


	33. Cap 28: Detente… Onegai

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 28: Detente… Onegai**

Vaya…. Nunca pensé que un simple "picnic" fuera tan cansado como un entrenamiento, sí, hoy había sido un largo día, ajetreado, pero bastante divertido, habíamos hecho de todo, y las competencias habían sobrado, Naruto también nos había mostrado sus técnicas, me sorprendió ver mucho una que llamo "Rasen-Shuriken" era una tenida de verdad increíble, en verdad que era imponente, Naruto era un ninja muy fuerte y habilidoso, aun recuerdo cuando me enseño una fase menos esa técnica, fue la segunda vez que lo vi, y en realidad que no me dejaba de sorprender, pero igual, salió a relucir la competitividad de los Shinobis de la hija, y Lee, Kiba, e incluso Neji mostraron sus mejores técnicas, mientras que Shikamaru se había puesto a mirar las nubes argumentando que eso era muy problemático, las chicas y los chicos "Flojos" simplemente nos quedamos en la mesa, ablando de trivialidades, Itachi y su novia –y si no lo es, estoy segura, que pronto lo será, intuición de mujer- decidieron irse al cine, argumentando que debían disfrutar el tiempo juntos.

Al tiempo, también había llegado Hikari y Sai, ambos muy contentos chistando de algo que habían hecho, y todos juntos volvieron a parlotear.

En cuento en sol se metió, todos comenzaron a regresar a sus casas, agradeciendo el día de hoy.

Y yo también lo agradecía, me la había pasado muy bien en compañía de estas personas que ya me hacía llamarlas amigos, en un principio me pregunte si todos los ninjas de Konoha eran igual.

Todos bastante amigables, y con fuertes lazos llenos de confianza y nobleza, en un principio, venir a Konoha me daba un poco de miedo, aunque jamás lo aceptara. Iba a llegar a una villa donde hacía no mucho, era renegada, y no creía que fuera a hacer lazos tan fuertes. Me alegraba, tener personas a las que pudiera llamar, Amigos.

Itachi fue el primer ninja de Konoha que entro en mi descripción, me acepto, sin preguntarme nada, después llego Naruto, que a pesar de habérmelo encontrado en la calle de aquella aldea, me saludo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, después Sasuke, aunque él un poco más a su modo, pero él fue el primero en hacerme sentir extraña, supongo que por el hecho de compartir un pasado más o menos igual, y después de él, la lista se amplió tanto, como la sonrisa que en estos momentos tenía.

Regrese a la casa, aun no entraba, me había quedado recogiendo algunas cosas en el jardín.

-Sasuke… -me sorprendí al verlo en la cocina de espaldas, no era de los chicos que acostumbraba cocinar.

-hmnp… -contesto sin más, siguiendo con su trabajo de picar tomates, supuse, y para una ensalada.

Busque algo de comida en las alacenas, tenía planeado algo ligero, había comido bastantes porquerías en el día, además, Sasuke ya estaba asiendo lo suyo, y lo más seguro que Itachi fuera a comer fuera con Hinamori-san.

Me concentre calentar un poco de leche en la estufa, estaba algo cansada.

-lo siento… -escuche la voz de Sasuke bastante bajo, tan solo un pequeño susurro.

-¿hee? –pregunte sin entender, por inercia, voltee a todos lados, probablemente el fin del mundo estuviera cerca, claro, lo hice muy disimuladamente.

-lo sien…

-¿Por qué te disculpas? –le pregunte interrumpiéndolo.

-tks… -escuche como se quejaba, pareciera que estuviera teniendo una discusión mental, y su cabeza fuera el campo. –por lo que te dije, de ti y de Hyuuga.

-ahhh –entendí, ya lo recordaba, nuestra pequeña discusión, la verdad, ya ni me acordaba –no hay problema –dije sonriendo –pero gracias por la disculpa.

-hmnp… -el también se limito a "sonreir" de medio lado, de una forma que lo hacía ver muy sexy.

¡Waaa! ¿Pero que estoy pensando, Shanaroo! Otra vez con esos pensamientos.

Entendía eso de las hormonas, la adolescencia, y las "calenturas" por las que pasa toda joven, y bueno, el espécimen que tenía frente a mí, era de esos que los hacen, y eliminan el molde, pero…

_Sasuke me está besando…_

Sus labios, contra los míos, ligeramente tibios, sentí como sus brazos se escurrían hasta mi cintura y me rodeaban, por inercia mis brazos se posaron en su pecho, pero aun estaba en shock, no correspondía a aquella caricia que hacía que toda mi piel se pusiera de gallina, mis piernas temblaran y una corriente eléctrica pasara por mi medula hasta mi cerebro.

**Waa! Sasuke-sexy-kun me está besando! Seep!**

_¿pero….?_

_**Saku, ¿Quién es para ti, Uchiha Sasuke?**_

no era la primera vez que me besaba con Sasuke, más sin embargo, la sensación no cambiaba, algo en mi me hacía sentir, de una forma u otra completa.

**Responde, ¿Quién es para ti, Uchiha Sasuke? –**de nuevo esa voz.

_-¿Quién es para mí Uchiha Sasuke?_

_Sasuke era… el hermano de algo así como mi hermano mayor, era esa extraña persona a la que había guiado hace tiempo, un chico realmente apuesto, porque si, lo era, Sasuke era el chico que me había hecho sentir mariposas en el estomago, como cuando estas…_

**Enamora…. Enamorada es la palabra, Sakura.**

_Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_

**Aaa… odio cuando me toca a mí ser la madura. El amor, es algo un sentimiento, quiere decir que tú sientes algo por una persona.**

_¡oyee! Tampoco soy retrasada, entiendo perfectamente. La teoría, claro._

**¿Sabes? Creo que estoy muy feliz –**hablo esa vocecilla, y por primera vez la veía, no literalmente, pero cuando cerré los ojos, vi a una niña, una idéntica a mí cuando tenía como doce años, vestida con un vestido rojo y unas licras negras, su cabello largo.

Esa voz siempre había sido la de una chica loca y extrovertida, que de cierta forma, me decía lo que yo ni siquiera aceptaba mentalmente.

Ahora, solo estaba ahí, parada, llorando, pero de tristeza, o coraje, ni nada, se veía feliz.

¿_Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? _–le pregunte, ya estaba dudando si lo que tenía era realmente felicidad.

**Es que, Saku, me hace feliz, realmente feliz, que por fin, trates de darte una oportunidad, es decir, mírate, eres toda una mujer, eres bonita, inteligente, pero nunca habías vivido el amor.**

_Ok… ya entendí, chica._

_-_Sakura… yo…

-Sasuke… -hable regresando al mundo real, abrí lentamente los ojos, durante mi frugífera charla con algo así como mi propio yo, había correspondido el beso, aun tenía el sabor a menta de su boca, y sabía deliciosa, tanto, que desee volver a probar esos carnosos labios.

Mire sus ojos, estaban abiertos, negros azabache, como ónix, eran… hechizantes, con esta inspiración, podría componer algo como "Claro de Luna"

-¡Ya llegue!

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-¿sasuke?... ¿Naruto?... – estaba en un cueva, completamente oscura, en ella, estaban un rubio, y un pelinegro, ambos tirados en el suelo con un trapo en sus frentes, se veía fácilmente su nauseabundo estado, tenían múltiples cortadas y hematomas en diversas partes del cuerpo, y ambos desprendían ciertas auras.

Trate de tocarlos, pero mi mano atravesó el pecho de Sasuke, y al tiempo mismo, la cabeza de Naruto.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

-niñata, solo dinos donde esta Uchiha, y tal vez consideremos dejarte con vida –escuche gritar a alguien desde afuera de la cueva, salí para ver de qué se trataba, pero me quede pasmada en la entrada, ahí estaba yo, o lo que se suponía que era yo.

Pero no realmente yo, más bien una chica igual a mí.

Un chico con múltiples vendajes en todo su cuerpo sostenía a la pequeña del pelo, estrujando su cara contra el suelo, su dentadura estaba pegada a la carne del chico, y mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, y algunas manchas de sangres cubrían su cuerpo, el tipo la golpeaba fuertemente con su puño, pero ella no aflojaba sus dientes.

Corrí al lugar, pero no podía hacer nada, solo atravesaba la escena como si solo fuera un fantasma. Revise el lugar, ese era el "bosque de la muerte" y la cueva anterior era la misma donde había estado antes, durante las pruebas Jounnin.

¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué esa niña estaba ahí?

No entendía nada, me empezó a doler fuertemente la cabeza, era una enorme punzada, todo lo que siguió fue en cámara rápida.

Vi como una lluvia de hebras rosas caía, dispersándose por todo el suelo, y como esa chica sacaba coraje para enfrentar a su oponente, como llegaron otros chicos a intervenir, muchos de ellos ya los conocía, pero esa era su versión de 12 años.

Todo comenzó ir más rápido, vi como Sasuke llegaba a la escena, no podía escuchar lo que decían, todo iba muy veloz.

Todo se detuvo.

-Sasuke-kun… Detente… onegai… - escuche como la la pequeña pelirosa decía en cámara lenta abrazando al chico de ojos negros por atrás.

_¿Quién es para ti Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura-chan?_

…

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

…

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! –escuche una voz familiar, era Itachi, estaba segura.

-demonios, Sakura, despierta… -ahora era la voz de Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunte revolviéndome en mis sabanas, que por cierto, sentía que me asfixiaban, me deshice perezosamente de ellas bajo la atenta mirada de dos pelinegros que habían invadido mi habitación.

Sentí un fuerte frio en todo mi cuerpo en cuanto termine con mi trabajo de las sabanas, así que por instinto me abrace para tomar temperatura.

-Sakura, estas hirviendo en fiebre –me regaño Itachi al palpar mi frente.

-Será mejor llevarla a un médico, Itachi –hablo de nuevo Sasuke.

-estoy bien –mentí, la verdad me sentía horrible, me di cuenta que estaba sudando bastante.

-No Sakura, no puedes estar bien, estas a más de 38 grados, y eso para el mundo entero, es fiebre.

-vamos Itachi, soy médico, no me puede pasar algo tan malo, además solo es una pequeña fiebre. –me queje para convencerlo.

-bueno, pero al menos te tomarás un buen té, y alguna pastilla. –dijo el de coleta.

-gracias…

-no hay problema pequeña, es bueno ser por una vez el chico maduro, normalmente eres tú la que me salvas de los virus y Sasuke´s. –ambos reímos ante el comentario y el salió de la habitación.

Entonces gire mi vista hacía Sasuke, que se mantenía del otro lado de la cama, tenía la cara algo adormilada, llevaba unos pantalones buzos marinos y una playera manda corta negra, su cabellos estaba algo desordenado, pero aun conservaba esa forma de "pelo de gallina" solo atine a dar un leve carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –pregunto fingiendo indignación.

-tú –le conteste riendo.

-¿ahora soy su payaso, señorita Haruno? –dijo de nuevo con el mismo tono.

-¿tan grande es tu orgullo? –me reí.

-¿y qué es lo gracioso de mí? –pregunto "enojado"

-pues tú –le dije como si fuera lo más obvio, pero, no entendió - que ya veo que no siempre eres perfecto –le dije riendo y haciendo énfasis en su nuevo "look"

-¿entonces crees que soy "perfecto"? –hablo sonriendo socarronamente.

-según mis investigaciones, toda tu familia sufre del "Complejo de Uchiha" –expuse –semblante firme, haciéndose los desinteresados, sonrisa socarrona y pose de "soy mejor que tu", ese es el cuadro clínico de esta complejo hereditario.

-muy graciosa –me dijo haciendo una mueca infantil.

-graciosa y realista no se parecen en nada.

-hmnp…

-y dale con la palabrita –me queje – pensé que ya estabas aprendiendo a hablar.

-hmnp…

-hasta de repente te pareces a Neji-kun –le dije, recordando que el chico del Byakugan también la usaba muy a menudo.

-¿pero el besa tan bien como yo? –me pregunto con un tono más… ¿sensual?

-mmm… pues tendré que averiguarlo –le dije jugando, y sus cejas se fruncieron casi quedando juntas y su sonrisa socarrona se borro.

-¿y cómo piensas hacer eso? –dijo algo molesto, haha…¿ acaso eran celos?

-pues de la única manera posible –le dije y pude jugar un sonido de asco –se lo preguntare a Tenten.

-hmnp…

-¿o acaso crees que haya otra forma? –le pregunte inocentemente.

-no.

-nee… Sasuke –le hable cambiando drásticamente mi semblante - ¿Qué paso el día de los exámenes chunnin en el bosque de la muerte?

-yo…

-Saku-chan, el té está listo –hablo Itachi entrando de nuevo a la habitación y sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

-gracias, Ita-kun

-di aaaaa…. –dijo haciéndome señas para hacer "avioncito" con el té caliente.

-yo puedo tomarlo sola, Itachi –le dije riendo ante su infantil gesto.

-vamos, tu siempre me consientes, déjame hacer lo mismo, además, ¿Qué no puedo consentir a mi hermanita más chiquita? –dijo haciendo pucheros.

-aaa… -dije imitando su gesto y abriendo la boca en una súper "O" para tomar el té.

-hmnp…

-vamos Sasu-chan, no te pongas celoso –le dijo Itachi riendo, -también a ti te quiero, y te daré sopita calientita si te enfermas.

-nee… ita-kun…¿ sasu-chan esta celoso? –le pregunte al mayor en un tono meloso.

-¿todos los akatsukis eran igual de idiotas? -pregunto Sasuke, cosa que nos tomo sorprendidos a ambos.

-bueno, Kisame sobrepasaba los limites –le dije. –y hablando de Kisame, se me antojan unos dangos.

-mañana mismo Sasuke ira por dangos. –hablo Itachi.

-¿y yo porque? –se quejo el menor de los hermanos.

-¿es que acaso quieres dejar con el antojo a Sakura-hime-sama? –le pregunto.

-ni que estuviera embarazada –se quejo el moreno.

-¿Cómo sería un hijo de Sakura? –pregunto Itachi viendo al techo mientras se tomaba el mentos, como si el techo tuviera la respuesta.

-hmnp…

-bueno, ahora es más fácil imaginarse a un hijo tuyo Itachi –me rio –seria con el pelo negro y destellos violetas, y los ojos de seguro que negros, ¿no crees?

-¿violetas? –pregunto Sasuke.

-bueno, creo que un hijo tuyo y de Hinamori-nee-chan sería un bebé muy lindo.

-¿tú crees? –pregunto Itachi emocionado.

-¿de qué me perdí? –hablo Sasuke.

-pero yo quiero ser la madrina, ¿ok?

-sale…

-hmnp…

-ya habrá tiempo para eso, así que todos a dormir, ya son las 3 de la mañana –hablo Itachi, y ambos salieron de la habitación, y yo también me dispuse a dormir.

Ahora que lo notaba, si se me había bajado la temperatura, y ya me sentía mucho mejor. En definitiva, las últimas horas habían sido bastante largas.

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:_Flash Back!_ *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

***…..***

-¡Ya llegue! –se escucho una voz desde la puerta principal seguida por el choque de la misma que indicaba que estaba cerrada.

Un chico de coleta entraba a su casa con aire despreocupado, paso por la sala, pero al ver que no había nadie, decidió pasar a la cocina.

-Itachi –lo saludo una pelirosa. –qué bueno que ya llegaste.

-hmnp… -saludo simplemente el menor.

-¿Por qué tanto silencio? ¿A qué muerto velan? –pregunto riendo, pero al ver que ninguno le contesto, se limito a sentarse en la mesa.

Los dos menores estaban más callados que de costumbre, _cosa normal en Sasuke, pero no es Sakura. _Fue lo único que pensó el mayor. _Algo ocultaban._

Y mas viendo el rostro sonrojado de la pelirosa. Pero tampoco le tomo mucha importancia, había varias botellas de unas ligeras bebidas alcohólicas, así que lo asumió a eso.

-ya o que quieren hablar, me voy a dormir.

-buenas noches –dijeron los dos menos al mismo tiempo, y luego se voltearon a ver, se pusieron totalmente rojos y desviaron la mirada.

-mmm….

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:_ FIN Flash Back!_ *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**

***…..***

Itachi era inteligente, seguro que ya sospechaba algo, después de todo, podría decir que Itachi me conoce como la palma de su mano.

Pero ahora había muchas cosas que pensar, y Sasuke protagonizaba la mayoría de esas cosas, después de todo, ¿qué tipo de relación teníamos?

Y si hubiera algo más, ¿a Itachi le parecería bien?

Probablemente no le gustaría nada.

Waaa! ¿En qué problemas me he metido ahora?

Mugre sueño. Ahora se había ido todo.

_El sueño_… me recordé, ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Porque yo –porque si era yo, esa niña era idéntica a mí cuando tenía 12 años- estaba ahí, si eso nunca me había pasado para que fuera un recuerdo, no sabía que era ese sueño, pero era bastante raro.

-_Sasuke-kun… Detente… onegai…_ - Se me oprimió el corazón al recordar como la pequeña abrazaba al azabache. _**Celos…**_

Celos de mi misma,

Pff… ya me estaba volviendo loca.

Resignada, me levante de la cama, y me vestí con mi ropa de entrenamiento, el reloj ya marcaba las cuatro de la mañana, ya no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a verse movimiento en la aldea, así que no me haría mal salir a tomar aire fresco.

Me escape por la ventana de mi habitación, y salí sin rumbo fijo, lo primero que se me ocurrió, fue ir hacia el bosque, después de todo, un lugar natural siempre es bueno para abrir las ideas, más aun cuando la sola presencia de la naturaleza me daba una infinita tranquilidad.

Después de unos quince minutos saltando de árbol en árbol, llegue hasta lo que parecía un lago, nunca había estado allí, pero el lugar era hermoso, reflejaba la luna menguante en sus azulinas aguas, las montañas, todo era realmente admirable.

-Sakura… -escuche una voz tras de mí, una que reconocí al instante y no esperaba encontrármela aquí.

-¿qué haces aquí, Sasuke? –le pregunte.

-no podía dormir. –me contesto simplemente mientras me abrazaba por atrás, no se lo impedí, su roce me hizo sentir segura, y cuando vio que no le negué el gesto, unió sus puños dejándome entre sus brazos y su pecho.

Recosté mi cabeza entre el hueco de su hombro y su cabeza al momento en que cerraba y nos ojos y me relajaba, no sabía hasta que punto un simple gesto como un abrazo podría ser tan adictivo como para querer permanecer así el resto de mi vida.

-Sasuke…

-¿hmnp? –me pregunto haciendo énfasis a que siguiera.

-tu y yo… ¿Qué somos? –le pregunte, esa era la pregunta que yo misma me había hecho, pero no había encontrado respuesta.

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Sakura? –me devolvió la pregunta al momento que me volteaba, pero sin dejar de rodearme con sus fuertes brazos, pero ahora de modo que nuestras caras estaban a escasos milímetros, y nuestras miradas inseparables.

-¿Qué siento por ti? –de nuevo esa pregunta, una y otra vez, pero esta vez de solo escucharla, un leve cosquilleo en mi estomago había aparecido. –yo… -no podía auricular palabra alguna, sabía que era lo que sentía por Sasuke, pero si sabía, yo estaba _amaba _ a Sasuke, pero por alguna razón no se lo podía decir.

-entiendo –dijo el al momento que quitaba sus brazos de mí y se daba vuelva, una de las ventiscas que pasaban me helo y me auto abrace.

Sasuke se iba.

Una acida lagrima se escapo de mis ojos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrí.

-_Sasuke-kun… Detente… onegai…_ - le pedi con lagrimas en los ojos mientras lo abrazaba, tal como aquella niña pequeña y usando las mismas palabras.

-Sakura…

-no Sasuke –le calle –déjame hablar por favor –le pedí, ahora sí, era ahora o nunca, me limpie las lagrimas de que resbalaban de mis ojos, tenía que ser fuerte, no una niña llorona, para eso le había pedido a Itachi que me entrenara, para ser mejor –yo… yo te amo… no sé en qué momento te hiciste dueño de mi corazón, tal vez sea un poco lenta, pero aun así yo…

-te amo –dijimos al mismo tiempo, sentí mis pupilas dilatarse, estaba feliz.

Estaba tan feliz, que juro que todo se ilumino, incluso pude ver un paisaje hermoso a nuestro alrededor e incluso un arcoíris. Pero no le tome importancia, yo estaba feliz, loca y enamorada.

-¿Dónde estamos? –escuche a Sasuke preguntar mientras se alejaba un poco de mí para ver a nuestro alrededor. ¿No era solo yo la que veía esto?

Me separe más de él y comencé a dar unos pasos recorriendo el enorme lugar, no podía ser, estábamos en… -la aldea Haruno –dije en voz alta.

-¿Dónde? –volvió a preguntar él.

Estaba totalmente igual a como la recordaba, el lago, las montañas. El arcoíris, la cabaña.

-es la aldea de mí familia –le conteste aun impresionada, ¿Cómo es que volví a este lugar?

-tkss –escuche a Sasuke quejarse viendo en dirección del lago, y ví que una balsa con varias personas sobre ella se acercaban.

-¿Quiénes son? –pregunte, pues él había activado su Sharingan.

-Akatsuki –hablo él.

-¿Cómo? –pregunte. La balsa pronto llego a la orilla, y de ella bajaron varios ninjas que yo conocía bien:

Sasori

Hidan

Deidara

Konan

Kakazu

Kisame

Y por último, un pelirrojo con varios metales en su interior, no sabía quién era, pero hacía falta uno, Pein.

Todos ellos eran los Akatsukis que ya habían muerto.

-Sakura-chan –grito Kisame mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo, creo que yo aun no salía de la impresión, ¿Por qué estaban aquí? ¿Qué no estaban muertos?

-Kisame…. Quítate –le dije mientras me quitaba a esa garrapata, pero no hiso falta, alguien me ayudo, solo con una mirada de Sasuke, Kisame se había ido a esconder detrás de Sasori. Creo que todos los Uchihas son iguales. Pfff…

Pero aun así reí, había extrañado los exagerados movimientos de ese tiburón, de aluna forma me reconfortaba.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Sasuke aun con el Sharingan activado y en posición de ataque y defensa.

-relajare, Sasuke, no venimos a pelear –hablo el pelirrojo.

-después de todo, ya estamos muertos –bromeo Deidara y varios de ellos se rieron.

-¿y qué es lo que quieren? –hablo de nuevo Sasuke toscamente.

-antes que nada, Felicidades, Saku-chan, por tu nueva pareja –hablo Sasori sonriendo.

-pues yo digo que Itachi le pateara el cul* a Sasuke cuando se entere que anda pervirtiendo a su linda florecita –esta vez fue Hidan el que hablo ganándose varias miradas envenenadas.

-vamos Hidan, no estés celoso, sabemos que Sakura-chan te bateo, pero no lo tomes tan personal –rio Kisame.

-al grano –hablo Konan –no hay mucho tiempo, Nagato.

-¿Nagato? –pregunte.

-antes me conocías como Pein , Sakura. –baya que uno si se puede sorprender tanto en un día.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –le pregunte.

-solo estamos aquí para darte algo importante –hablo el antiguo Pein, Nagato, entregándome un caja completamente negra que parecía de cristal.

-abrela –me pidió Konan –y así lo hice, dentro de ella estaban varios anillos. 零 Rei, 青龍**?** Seiryū. 白虎**?** Byakko, 朱雀**?** Suzaku, 空陳**?** Kūchin, 南斗**?** Nanju, 北斗**?** Hokuto, 三台**?** Santai, y 蝶々 Kuroi.

Estaban todos los aniñños, incluso el de Itachi y el mio. En total 9, y los dos faltantes, el que portaba Tobi, que había pertenecido a Sasori, y el de Zetsu.

-los conseguimos mediante técnicas de invocación –hablo Deidara sonriendo –excepto el de Sasori, que es que tiene Uchiha Madara y el de zetsu, pues obviamente, ambos siguen vivos.

-los añillos los usaras en su momento, ya sabrás que hacer con ellos -dijo dulcemente Konan.

-fue un gusto volver a verte, Sakura-chan, me saludas al bakka de Itachi –dijo riendo Kisame.

-y sabes, si te hace algo Uchiha, nosotros le damos una palia –rio Sasori, y después varios se les unieron.

-pero si te deja, no te preocupes, aquí tienes un SexAppeal solo para ti –ahora fue Deidara.

-hmnp…

-ya… solo era broma Uchiha, pero mi oferta aun sigue en pie.

-nos vemos, Sakura, cuídate –escuche como todos se iban despidiendo y poco a poco todo se volvía a tornar negruno, hasta regresar al lago donde habíamos estado antes.

_****.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**_

**Hola chicas y posibles chicos del planeta tierra, Marte, Jupiter y Saturno.**

**Por fin! Después de una pequeña eternidad, les traigo la actu!**

**Wuu! U.u**

**Y waa! **

_**MaGy-Souh!**_


	34. Cap 29: SunaGakure

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 29: SunaGakure**

_-nos vemos, Sakura, cuídate _

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había escuchado antes de que todo el brillo y la paz que emanaba esa hermosa maravilla desapareciera.

Cuando vi que le arcoíris se iba, las montañas se oscurecían, las calmadas y cálidas aguas de aquel enorme lago iban secándose, sentí algo de temor, uno extraño, uno que me hacía sentirme pequeña ante todo y todos, como una pequeña muñeca que no puede hacer más que observar.

Inconscientemente me aferre muy fuerte del hombre que tenía a mi lado, y volteando hacía arriba por la notable medía cabeza que me sacaba, vi sus ojos. Estaban enfocados en todo el cambio, y su seño estaba fruncido, pero al sentir el contacto de nuestras extremidades, cerró sus ojos, y volteo hacía a mí.

Deshizo el agarre y con la misma mano, me abrazo, cubriéndome casi completamente con su brazo.

No sabía si eso daba más miedo, ya que significaba que a él también le preocupaba algo, así que solo atine a acurrucarme más a su costado.

-todo está bien, cerezo – me dijo, e instantáneamente, una ola de calor me albergo, haciéndome sentir segura de nuevo.

"_cerezo_"

La relación que había mantenido con Sasuke desde que lo conocí, siempre había sido de una forma u otra cercana, me hacía sentir bien, más nunca paso a más allá, siempre hablándonos por nuestros nombres o apellidos, guardando distancia, o incluso peleando. Nunca había habido algún cumplido que saliera de mi boca, siempre guardándome todo.

Además, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, cuando por fin me convertí en miembro de Akatsuki, me aleje de Itachi para cumplir lo que me había pedido, y ahí todo había cambiado, talvez fueron los días más raros de mi vida, y eso contando que me quede huérfana a temprana edad, "escape" con permiso de la aldea, por el camino me encontré con un renegado S, me uní a él, y él a Akatsuki. Me entreno y apoyo para unirme a la organización de ninjas renegados más grandes de la historia, y después lo que le sigue, regrese y bla, bla, bla.

"_Cerezo" _me volví a repetir, así me había llamado Sasuke.

**"**_**El Amor es la Verdadera clave para florecer"**_

Esa era la frase que venía en aquella cajita, esa que me dio una niña después de tropezar con ella.

El Cerezo es una flor, ¿no?

Cerré con fuerza los ojos, todo me estaba dando vueltas en mí, pero a pesar de todo, no me sentía mareada, una fuerza recorría mi cuerpo, una que parecía limpiar todo, que lavaba las penas y algo crecía en mí, como un botón … una botón que por primera vez abre sus pétalos.

Ahora de nuevo, todo volvió a ser como antes de partir, el oscuro cielo, bañado en un sin fin de estrellas platinas, la luna y…

Sasuke y yo.

.

-por acá... –escuche a alguien gritar.

-los hemos encontrado –escuche otra voz.

-Equipo 46-F, objetivo localizado. –hablo un ninja ANBU por unos radios transmisores.

-¿qué es lo que está pasando? –pregunte a la nada, esperando escuchar una respuesta de quien fuera.

-hmnp … - hablo Sasuke mirando con odio a los tres ninjas que nos rodeaban.

-Haruno-san… Uchiha-san –hablo uno de los ANBU –los manda llamar Hokage-sama.

-¿qué es lo que esta pasado? –volví a preguntar, esta vez con el seño fruncido.

Ninguno dijo nada, tan solo nos limitamos a seguirlos, íbamos a una velocidad muy arriba de la normal, aunque no nos costaba seguirla, ambos –Sasuke y yo- podríamos ir a una mayor velocidad sin problemas.

En cuanto salimos del bosque, más y más casas se iban viendo, no sabía exactamente que horas eran, pero tampoco creía que fuera muy temprano.

En la aldea, la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, la mayoría de los aldeanos dormían plácidamente, pero aun así, fuera, tras las sombras, el movimiento era evidente, no a ojos humanos normales, pero para mí, o cualquier ninja, era más que claro.

Yendo y viniendo, de aquí para allá, y si enfocaba más la vista, podría distinguirlos claramente, todos con rangos de Jounnin y ANBUs.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando en este lugar?

¿Por qué tanto movimiento en la noche?

Era más que obvio que todo esto no era normal, más sin embargo, ninguno de todos esos ninjas hacían algo para ser descubiertos, dejando a todos los aldeanos y ninjas de bajos rangos dormir plácidamente, como si nada pasara.

Conforme más avanzaba, era más notable la densidad del ambiente, y no solo yo lo había notado, el seño de Sasuke estaba más fruncido, y por si fuera poco, no solo él, incluso se podía sentir algo de intranquilidad en los 3 ninjas que nos escoltaban.

Entramos al despacho de Tsunade-sama por la ventana, como ya había visto a muchos ninjas entrar tiempo atrás.

-…Esas son las ordenes para los 20 escuadrones – se escucho la voz de la rubia Hokage a la vez que cinco ninjas ANBU desaparecían del despacho de la Quinta Hokage de la Hoja.

En la habitación quedaron unos 30 ninjas, la mayoría eran ya conocidos para mí, los de más edad se mantenían a las orillas, simplemente limitándose a escuchar, mientras que los más jóvenes se concentraron en el centro, cerca del escritorio.

-¿qué es lo que está pasando, Tsunade-sama? –volví a preguntar, llevaba tiempo preguntando lo mismo, y ya me estaba hartando de que nadie contestara mi simple pregunta. ¿qué demonios les pasaba?

-Akatsuki hizo su primer movimiento –me dijo Naruto con voz calmada, pero cuando lo ví, su seño estaba furioso.

-¿primer movimiento? –pregunte por inercia.

-así es, tenemos que prepararnos, llego información de los demás Kages–hablo la Godaime, para todos, eso quería decir que nadie sabía mucho más allá de lo que Naruto había mencionado. – ya se tenía un plan de respaldo por si algo así fuera a pasar. Aun no es nada confirmado, pero Uchiha Madara ya ha dado la amenaza de Guerra.

—Se espera que Konoha sea el campo de batalla que escoja, por su pasado –hablo Shikamaru, que se mantenía atrás de todos los ninjas reunidos, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-no podemos dejar que entre a la aldea, vieja –grito Naruto enojado

-Naruto-kun… -lo trato de calmar Hinata.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Tsunade-sama? –esta vez fue Kiba, que al parecer era el único que su rostro no reflejaba una emoción negativa o de tristeza, al contrario parecía algo alegre –ya quiero patear traseros Akatsukescos.

-Eres un idiota, Kiba. –Hablo la rubia que ya consideraba mi amiga, la misma que en el sueño me había ayudado - ¿Cómo puedes hablar así cuando estamos por empezar una guerra?

-La Guerra es el arte de la destrucción del humanismo – hablo Sai, y la vista de todos se fijo en él.

-Algunos de ustedes irán a SunaGakure–hablo la Hokage. – se ha hecho una unión, es la única forma de ganar.

-¿pero que no la roca nuestra enemiga? –dijo exasperado Kiba

-en estos momentos no hay tiempo para pensar en eso, la única forma de todo se destruya, es eliminado a Akatsuki –hablo una chica de cabellos negros-violetas, Hinamori.

-pero casi todos los miembros de akatsuki están muertos –hablo Chouji queriendo amenizar la fuerte atmosfera.

-Ese no nos pone las cosas más fáciles, Madara Uchiha no le declararía la guerra a todo el mundo shinobi si no tuviera todos los recursos para ganar. –esta vez fue Itachi, que al igual que varios en esta sala, se había mantenido callado.

No había razón para hablar, no sabía exactamente qué tan lejos estaban esas palabras de todos los presentes, incluso aun para mí.

La palabra Guerra.

Un sinónimo de destrucción, una forma de acabarnos unos a otros por simples diferencias.

Tantas palabras y un solo resultado: MUERTE

Eso iba a traer para muchos.

Y no es que ya la haya vivido, pero había leído cada parte de las guerras que habían pasado.

La Biblioteca de Akatsuki era impresionante, y no solo te daba la historia como en las escuelas, la estudias a fondo, movimientos por movimientos, errores y todo. Como una preparación para el futuro.

-pero Tsunade-baa-chan… -hablo Naruto –si nosotros estamos fuera, ¿Quién protegerá la villa si Madara viene?

-la villa tiene reservas y refuerzos, Naruto –hablo la hokage—no te creas tan importante, Naruto.

"—este asunto sigue siendo de gran secreto, al menos hasta el momento preciso. Todas las aldeas han comenzado a preparar sus estrategias. –continuo la quinta.

-¿Cómo será el alineamiento? –pregunte yo.

-habrá ligeros cambios en algunos equipos. –y de su escritorio busco un pergamino. –Equipo 3: Sai, Hikari, y Hinamori, se encargaran del ataque aéreo en la línea principal a la hora del combate. Justo a cuatro kilómetros bosque adentro de la barrera de la aldea. Equipo 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, y Shino Aburame, serán parte de la segunda línea a dos kilómetros de la barrera. A tr equipo 9: Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame y Shikamaru Nara estarán en la tercera línea, justo en la barrera. Esta el Equipo 1, que es de despliegue, conformado por Anko Mitarachi, Uchiha Itachi y Ibiki, su trabajo será reforzar las líneas mientras el enemigo entre al territorio.

-buena posición –se levanto una ninja de cabellos negros y una corta coleta. -¿Quién diría que me tocaría de colega con el genio Uchiha?

-calmate Anko, todo a su tiempo –le calmo otro, Ibiki.

-hmnp … -se limito a asentir Itachi.

-¿y nosotros qué, Tsunade-oba-chan? –pregunto Naruto insistente.

-Equipo 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, ustedes viajaran a Suna en compañía del equipo 10: Tenten, Rock Lee y Hyuuga Neji.

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

-Tks… subiremos un poco la velocidad—hablo Neji, que era el capitán encargado de la misión, seguido por Naruto.

-¡hai! – respondimos en unisonó los cinco miembros restantes, Rock Lee, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke y yo. Llevábamos tres días y medio de viaje rumbo a Suna, casi no habíamos parado, tan solo para dormir, y comer muy rápidamente.

El objetivo era llegar a la aldea escondida entre la Arena antes del anochecer de ese mismo día, el cansancio ya se asomaba en nosotros, a pesar de que todos los ninjas que íbamos se podrían considerar de élite.

Habíamos salido a la tarde de ese mismo día, apenas y había tenido tiempo para preparar todo para el viaje, donde hice una maleta mediana que oculte en un pergamino.

Durante el camino, no nos encontramos con nadie, ningún ninja renegado de bajo nivel, o algún pirata dispuesto a atacarnos para quitarnos las pocas pertenencias que llevábamos. El ambiente no era tenso, de hecho, estaba mejor de lo que se puede esperar tomando en cuenta que una guerra estaba a punto de desatarse en todo el mundo ninja.

Por otro lado, estaba Sasuke, fuera de las miradas que nos enviábamos uno al otro durante el camino, no había pasado a más, no habíamos hablado más que estrictamente lo necesario para llevar la misión a cabo, por decisión de ambos, habíamos decidido mantener el asunto de que estábamos juntos, por lo menos hasta que las cosas mejoraran.

Naruto no había estado muy contento de dejar a su "Hina-chan" sola en la aldea, cuando en cualquier momento la guerra pudiera ser desatada, pero Neji le había dado unas palabras de aliento, diciéndole que Hinata había demostrado ser fuerte, y que por él, el ninja más idiota del mundo shinobi, ella estaría dispuesta a dar su vida, y que ya le había demostrado su fortaleza.

Naruto había aceptado, pero aun así, durante todo el camino, su semblante fue serio, algo raro en él, y no es que lo conociera de toda la vida, pero Naruto no era de las personas que decaían al primer obstáculo.

Al mismo ritmo que él sol bajaba, la cantidad de arboles iba en decaimiento, hasta quedar nula, y a lo lejos, la vista de una gran muralla de piedra clara se hacía notar.

No nos tardo más de cinco minutos en llegar hasta ella, lugar donde ya se encontraban un grupo de ninjas esperando nuestra llegada.

-Identifiquense –nos dijo el que custodiaba la pequeña entrada a la aldea. Nosotros estábamos en formación de pirámide, en la punta Neji, seguido por Naruto y Rock Lee, y hasta el final Sasuke, Tenten y yo.

-Equipos 7 y 10 de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. –hablo el líder.

-por favor pasen, Kazakage-sama los espera.

Otros dos ninjas más nos escoltaron por la villa, que era bastante grande, y las construcciones eran asombrosas, todas hechas de pura arena, y había ciertos edificios que de verdad eran impresionantes, se veían tan delicados, que con solo tocarlos, se vendrían abajo, pero al parecer no lo eran, ya que los aldeanos caminaban normalmente, los tocaban e incluso se recargaban.

-¿es la primera vez que viene a Suna, señorita? –escuche que alguien pregunto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-eee… si –conteste dudando al principio.

-La mayoría de estos edificios, fueron construidos por el primer Kazakage y sus mejores ninjas, y hasta la fecha, no se les ha hecho un solo rasguño –hablo orgullosamente el ninja –algunos son más nuevos, pero son igual de eficientes, y su diseño ayuda a aminorar el calor del extremo clima del desierto –continuo su relato a la vez que señalaba la arquitectura que poseían.

-es realmente hermoso, es como una enorme colonia de termitas –hable refiriéndome a la forma de la construcción de cada edificio.

-bien, hemos llegado –hablo otro de los ninjas que nos escoltaban, y frente a nosotros, estaba un edificio aun mayor, más sin embargo, no el más grande, que era la torre del Kazakage, la identifique por el símbolo de "viento"

El mismo ninja, hablo con otro que según supuse, era el encargado de la puerta, y ahora todos entramos a la casona, que por dentro era más que grande y lujuso.

-Gaara-kun! –fue el primero en hablar Naruto corriendo hasta el susodicho, un chico de corta edad, le calculaba más o menos la misma que tenía yo, unos 17 o 18 años de edad a lo mucho.

-Naruto, más respeto, esta frente al Kazakage –hablo Neji.

Había escuchado que él Kazakage era en verdad alguien joven, mas sin embargo, no apostaba que fuera de mi edad, debería de ser un ninja de gran respeto para obtener un puesto como ese, y a su edad.

-no te preocupes Hyuuga, estoy al tanto de toda la misión –hablo Gaara.

-Además Gaara es mi amigo –dijo riendo y abrazando al chico, que en un principio se sorprendió, pero después solo asintió en sonreír débilmente.

-bien, Kazakage-sama, nosotros somos los dos equipos que envió la Hokage –hablo Rock Lee para tomar un poco de protagonismo en la situación.

-bienvenidos, Lee-san, Hyuuga-san, Tenten-san –y después se nos quedo viendo a Sasuke y a mí –así que desidiste volver, UChiha.

-hmnp…

-y ella es Sakura-chan, también es mi amiga –hablo Naruto –nee.. Sakura-chan, él es Gaara-kun, el Kazakage de esta aldea.

-mucho gusto –hable haciendo una reverencia.

-nee… Gaa-kun… la cena está servida –hablo una rubia que venía desde la misma habitación donde había salido el Kazakage.

-ya vamos… -hablo Gaara.

-¡Naruto-bakka! Llegan justo a tiempo,-saludo- Tenten, cuánto tiempo sin vernos, hay una nueva técnica que ocupo que me ayudes un poco, Hyuuga-san… Lee, Uchiha… y…

-Ella es Haruno-san, Temari –hablo Gaara –es la aprendiz de Tsunade-san

-yo sé quien es ella –hablo Temari cambiando su semblante a uno más rígido –ella es parte de los Akatsukis –me hablo secamente.

Cosa que de verdad me enfureció, ¿Quién era ella para hablarme así? Cuando ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

No sabía en que "tramas" estuviera metida, pero tampoco iba a estar dispuesta a que me hablara así. Estaba por moverme, cuando sentí el brazo de Sasuke en mi hombro.

Sorprendida lo voltee a ver, y solo hizo un ademan en que me calmara.

-ella ya no es parte de Akatsuki, Temari-chan –hablo Naruto tratando de amenizar la atmosfera bastante densa que se había creado en la habitación, en la que ninguno se había atrevido a decir una sola palabra, y yo solo me había tragado las mías.

-pero…

-creo que será mejor ir a comer –hablo Gaara dando por finalizada la plática.

Y pude notar, que ellos tampoco estaban mí a gusto ante tal situación.

La cena trascurrió con el mismo ambiente que antes, aunque varios trataron de amenizar la situación, sobretodo Naruto y Lee, que hablaban sin parar sobre cosas absurdas, mientras que Neji, Gaara y Tenten de vez en cuando daban sus puntos de vista o algún comentarios para romper los filosos silencios que se formaban.

Por otro lado Temari, Sasuke y yo habíamos preferido mantener el silencio, mandándome miradas matadoras cada cierto tiempo que no me eran nada gratas.

Miradas que solo me concentre en ignorar y simplemente degustar la comida que se me había servido.

-bien, creo que es hora de que vayan a descansar, mañana será un día muy pesado –hablo Gaara.

-¿Cuál es la misión exactamente? –pregunto Neji.

-Temari y Kankuro los acompañaran a excavación encontrada hace una semana, puede que encontremos información bastante útil. –contesto el pelirrojo. –será una misión de exploración.

-¿nadie ha ido al lugar? –pregunto Lee algo ansioso

-contiene muchas trampas de máxima seguridad, varios ninjas han estado trabajando en ello, pero aun no han podido traspasar el primer escudo magnético.

-¿escudos magnéticos? –Hablo sorprendida la otra miembro femenina del equipo –nunca había escuchado de escudos magnéticos que impidan el paso.

-así es, los escudos magnéticos solo son de detención—hablo un chico castaño que venía entrando—pero a pesar de eso, es muy fuerte, tiene un radio de 38 metros.

-además de no ser la única trampa.

-¡esto será sensacional! Ya quiero ver ese escudo –hablaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Rock Lee, ganándose miradas desaprobatorias por su actitud demasiado temeraria.

.

.

***:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

.

.

Me removí en la cama, y abrace fuerte la almohada, cerré de nuevo los ojos, y trate de dormir.

_Nada…_

Solté la pieza de cama esponjosa y me acune en mis brazos, y de nuevo…

_Nada…_

Llevaba cerca de una hora tratando de poder dormir. Pero no podía.

El Kazakage había sido bastante generoso, nos había dejando quedarnos en su casa, que por cierto, era enorme, y las habitaciones no se quedaban atrás, la mía era bastante grande, tenía un enorme balcón que mostraba la luna, que estaba a punto de desaparecer y solo mostrar una fina y casi invisible silueta, la luna nueva estaba por llegar.

La cama era de tamaño matrimonial, donde dos personas podían estar cómodamente sin ningún problema, armario, tocador, una pequeña biblioteca, un escritorio y hasta un baño.

Al poder ver que no me iba a dormir, decidí levantarme, y me dirigí al baño, talvez si me tomaba un somnífero ligero, podría dormir plácidamente por algunas cuatro horas, pero en caso de alguna emergencia estaría como piedra.

Deseche la idea de un somnífero.

Me dirigí al baño, para ver si había un pequeño botiquín, o algo que me ayudara a dormir, o mínimo las típicas pastillas para dolor que te hacen dormir por un tiempo.

Pero tampoco había nada.

Más mi puerta no era la única, y justo cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba abriendo la otra, tal vez solo fuera un armario de toallas.

_No era un armario de toallas_

Era una habitación que estaba bastante oscura, y si la veía detenidamente, era igual a la mía. Pero… la cama estaba des tendida… y vacía…

-no puedes dormir… Sa-ku-ra –escuche una voz detrás de mí.

Se me erizo hasta el último bello de la piel.

Sentí como una mano me tomaba por detrás y se posicionaba en mi cintura.

Una ráfaga de aire entro por las ventanas abiertas del balcón de la habitación que estaba justo detrás de mí, dejándolas corridas, y una tenue luz escapándose por estas y bañando a toda la habitación, a excepción de las sombras que formaban nuestros cuerpos.

La mía era tapada por una más grande, pero aun así se podía ver claramente que era la sombra de dos personas.

Poco a poco, la más alta, se fue agachando un poco, hasta quedar a la altura de la otra…

_La mía…_

Trague grueso cuando sentí el aliento de mi compañero resoplar en mi cuello, de una manera lenta y torturáosla.

-¿no sabes que es de mala educación entrar a la habitación de los demás mientras duermen? –me pregunto lentamente.

-yo.. lo siento, no sabía que la puerta conducía a otra habitación… además no podía dormir. –conteste dando leves brinquitos al sentir su aliento más cerca.

_Él no contesto._

No contesto nada, tan solo sentí como dos grandes brazos me rodeaban completamente, levantándome, sentí como su piel chocaba contra la mía, estaba tibio, y yo más helada, su torso estaba desnudo, solo llevaba un pantalón, Y a paso silencioso me llevo hasta la cama donde me deposito suavemente.

_Y por primera vez lo vi._

Lo vi, a contra luz su perfecto cabello estaba impecable, sus ojos brillaban a pesar de que la luz era casi nula. Pero de nuevo no dijo nada, y solo se recostó tras de mí.

Me recargue de nuevo en su pecho abrazándolo. Paso una mano por mi cintura, y con la otra nos tapo a ambos.

-Buenas noches… Sakura…

-buenas noches… Sasuke-kun –le dije en un susurro.

El sueño me empezó a vencer, su torso desnudo era mil veces más cómodo que cualquier almohada, algo a lo que cualquiera se podría acostumbrar, no tarde mucho hasta quedarme profundamente dormida, y tenía una seguridad tremenda de que, esa noche yo tendría unos dulces sueños.

.

..

..

…*.*.*.*.*...

..

..

.

**Bien! Hasta aquí este cap, uffss.. lo se, me había demorado en escribirlo, peor en fín, lo acabo de terminar…**

**Y ps… quien demonios no va a tener dulces sueños con tremendo ejemplar? *-***

**Que levante la mano la que diga que no!**

***levantando la mano***

**Haha… seep… yo no tendría dulces sueños… juro que no dormiría, usaría la noche para algo mejor *-***

**Como jugar damas inglesas u.u [sii.. ahha FD]**

**Okk! Eso es todo por este cap! Y ufsss! Temari no quiere a Sakura! **

**¿Qué más les iba a decir? Uff.. ya se me olvido **

**Aaa sii! (I)**

**Saludos para Miranda y Arami Solteras! **

**Tmn pá Erika! Que pronto, junto con Mari-chan aremos el plan "ERIKA ESCRIBIRA A HUEVO"**

**Hahah xD **

**Y ps para todos los que leaan la siguiente frase: "FEBRERO… DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD"**

**Wipp!**

**Si ya estamos en el mes de la amistad! **

**Saludos a mis paisanos los Plutonianos! Yeaa!**

**Y los Panzonianos! [según Gabi, los que venimos de la panza de nuestras mamás u.u]**

**Y saludos para mi!**

**Porque a mi nadie me manda saludos **

**Okk! Ya me puse melancolica" **

**Así qe me voy **


	35. CAp 30: Temari No Sabaku

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**CAp 30: Temari No Sabaku **

Hacía tanto tiempo que no dormía tan a gusto como había dormido hoy, incluso no lo recordaba, porque nunca lo había hecho, aun era temprano, lo sabía porque aun no se filtraba la luz por mi ventana, y no recordaba haberlas cerrado anoche.

Estire una mano a mi mesa de noche para desactivar mi molesto despertador que no di tardaba mucho en sonar, tanteé la mesilla, pero la madera estaba vacía, y ahora que lo notaba, un poco más rasposa que la barnizada de mis mesas de noche.

Abrí pesadamente los ojos, y como había predicho, aun era algo temprano, ya que no había luz en la habitación, fuera de un poco lunar que se colaba por el balcón… un momento… yo no tenía balcón en mi habitación, solo un gran ventanal… enfoque primero mi vista a la mesa de noche de nuevo, era de una madera clara, con acabados rústicos, y sobre ella no había nada más que una banda de Konoha color azul fuerte.

No estaba en mi casa. Estaba en Suna.

Me había tardado un poco en recordar ese detalle. Me senté en la cama, que estaba completamente deshecha y trate de inspeccionar el cuarto, era exactamente como lo recordaba, aunque juraría que estaba inverso, más sin embargo, estaban todos los muebles, la cama, el tocador, el balcón, la pequeña biblioteca, la ropa de Sasuke, la puerta al baño… esperen… ¿la ropa de Sasuke?

¿Qué hacía en mi habitación la ropa de Sasuke?

La puerta que conducía al baño se abría.

-hmnp… pensé que aun no despertabas— trague grueso.

¡Oh my Kami!

¿El cielo existe?

_**Porque si existe, quiero llevarme a este ejemplar con migo a que me haga compañía**_- escuche decir a una vocecilla dentro de mí.

-aha… -le conteste a mi yo interior y desvié la vista –no queriendo- hacía otro lado.

Pero sin poder evitar, mis pupilas buscaban a la persona que me acompañaba en el cuarto.

_No me enojara si llega un fuerte viento y le tira la toalla –_ escuche la pervertida voz de mi mente de nuevo, y aunque siempre estuviera en contra de ella, creo que esta vez le hacía caso.

-_**es que es tan… sexy… con su cabello mojado contrastando con su piel de porcelana, dejando caer leves gotas a su frente, bajando por sus mejillas hasta caer a sus hombros y perdiéndose en la toalla que colgaba de su cuello cubriéndole medio torso, mientras que algunas gotillas traviesas corrian con mayor suerte para caer deslizándose por su firme y torneado pecho… sus abdominales… y finalmente perderse en el algodón del shorts que cubría si fina cadera hasta poco más debajo de sus rodillas, que dejaba ver desde un poco más debajo de su ombligo una muy fina capa de bellitos que van en punta hasta su….**_

_-Ya entendí… pervertida –_me regañe a mi misma por pensar ese tipo de cosas.

-_**¿solo por pensar? Si casi rompes la sabana por agarrarte y no correr tras él.**_

_-ups… _

-¿estas bien Sakura? Te vez un poco roja –me dijo preocupado mientras se acercaba rápidamente hasta quedar peligrosamente sentado en la cama junto a mí. –esperemos que no te vuelva a subir la fiebre. –dijo mientras se quitaba la toalla del pecho, y limpiaba una fina capa de sudor que tenía en la frente.

_**-temperatura alta, y calentura no son lo mismo…**_

-e-estoy bien – le dije pérdida en su recién puesta loción. -¿q-que horas son?

-aun es temprano –me dijo poniéndose de pie –son las 5:30, aun queda tiempo, saldremos hasta las siete.

-será mejor que me meta a bañar. –_un muy buen baño de agua helada._

_-_claro. –me dijo, con sumo cuidado, me levante de la cama, y me dirigí a la puerta tratando de no mirar al casi desnudo de Sasuke.

Y eso baya que era difícil.

-o tal vez podamos esperar un poco más… - escuche que alguien decía en mi oído, y no era difícil saber quién era.

sin saber cómo o porque –mis _reflejos ninjas se van al suelo en estos momentos_ –ya estaba en contra de la pared, con mis brazos sostenidos sobre mi cabeza por una mano de Sasuke, su cara y la mía estaban tan cerca que nuestros alientos se mesclaban y nuestras narices chocaban.

Mis ojos estaban completamente perdidos en los suyos, me parecían la cosa más magnifica que haya visto nunca jamás, tan puros… tan únicos como dos diamantes negro ónix, que irradian elegancia y confianza, pero a la vez deseo, pasión y lujuria. Que invitan a perderse en sus adentros… todo tan simplemente Sasuke.

Y es que no tenía palabras para describirlo, podría ocupar mil calificativos, y aun así no creía estar lista para terminar.

Mi boca acorto la distancia entre ambos, al principio con algo de miedo, como si fuera algo prohibido, en un solo y cortó casto beso, seguido por otro igual de tierno y lento, como si hubiese una eternidad por delante.

Pero mis impulsos no aguantaron, sabía que no tenía un millón de años para hacer esto, y con desesperación, los busque de nuevo, mi nueva droga, esa que tanto ansiaba, el tan solo son sonrió y un nuevo beso comenzó, uno con más ritmo, que abandono la ternura y lentitud, para ser remplazada por el deseo, buscando explorar todo a su paso.

Su mano sostenía mi barbilla, para mantenerla levantada, y como a poco su otra mano fue soltando las mías, que poco a poco bajaban hasta llegar a su pecho, que estaba duro, pero a la vez era tan suave…

Un leve gemido salió de nuestros labios, y después de poco más de dos minutos nos separamos por la falta del oxigeno tan ansiado por nuestros pulmones, aunque no paso mucho para retomar la actividad que habíamos estado haciendo.

-Sasuke-teme... –se escucho un portazo, ambos nos separamos unos centímetros, y nos quedamos viendo, baya, Naruto si que sabe estropear un lindo momento. En medio segundo, un click sonó en nuestras cabezas, y con perfecta coordinación volvimos a ver a Naruto, que estaba por abrir su enorme bocota para gritar.

-mommm amm aaa hggggg aasss –trataba de hablar el pobre, pero Sasuke ya se había encargado de eso, y lo tenía agarrado mientras le tapaba la boca.

-deja de gritar, Naruto-bakka –le regañe en un susurro, no queríamos que todos se enteraran, ¿o sí?

-hmnp… dobe –le dijo simplemente el pelinegro.

Aunque no creo que sea para menos, después de entrar a un cuarto –donde se supone que esta algo así como tu mejor amigo, y verlo con la chica del equipo, ¿es raro?

Nooo… como creen…

-ufss –suspiro cuando estuvo más calmado y Sasuke lo soltó. -Sasuke-teme-bakka… ¿Por qué abusas de Sakura-chan? –dijo llorando lagrimas gordas – ella que es tan inocente y pura, y tu enseñándole perversiones.

-yo no abuse de nadie –dijo el Uchiha simplemente volteando hacía cualquier lugar menos con el rubio, ya que había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, gesto que realmente me pareció adorable.

-¡_**kyaaa! Agárrenme que me lo como…**_

-¿no? Sakura-chan –me pregunto inocentemente.

Creo que esta es la parte donde decimos que es lo que pasa, ¿no?

Etto… creo que es más difícil de lo que proveí.

-Yo no le hacía nada a Sakura que tu no le hagas a Hinata –hablo tratando de sonar desinteresado el de pelo negro, cosa que hizo que Naruto se pusiera más rojo que un tomate, contrastando totalmente con su rubio cabello…

-etto… pero… pero… -trato de defenderse el rubio, pero por lo visto no encontraba ningún argumento a su favor –Pero Hina-chan es mi novia… -contesto orgulloso como si se fuera a ganar un millón de platos de ramen gratis.

-y Sakura también es _MI novia –_ hablo Sasuke recalcando las últimas dos palabras, abrazándome por detrás, y si a Naruto se le desencajo la mandíbula, la mía casi toca el suelo. El color carmín volvió rápidamente a mi rostro y trate de voltear a otro lado para evitarlo.

-¿Qué tu…

-calla Naruto… -hablo Sasuke serio, hablándole a nuestro rubio amigo en común por su nombre, cosa que rara vez, y en serio rara vez pasaba en este mundo shinobi, y eso era algo de lo que me había dado cuenta en estas cortas semanas de convivencia, que no excedían de las ocho, creo que incluso ya les había perdido la cuenta.

-es que… -trato de gritar de nuevo, pero al igual que la vez pasada, sus labios fueron sellados, y yo le hice una seña de que guardara silencio.

-shhhh – le dije, y de nuevo se tranquilizo.

-¿Son no-novios? –pregunto tontamente Naruto sin poder pronunciar de un solo hilo la palabra que unía a dos personas.

Aunque yo tampoco estaba del todo consciente de lo que éramos, lo único que sabía era…

I-Le había dicho que e quería, al igual que él.

II – nos habíamos dado un romántico beso y habíamos dormido juntos –literalmente-

III – hace unos momentos estábamos enfrascados en el deseo y la lujuria.

Eso contando que nunca había habido una plática formal de lo que realmente éramos, eso nos daba como resultado: una libertina relación.

¿La palabra libertina es correcta?

Creo que no, ya que no rompo ninguna regla ni nada por el estilo…

¡Pero vamos!

Mi cabeza era un completo lio.

-Así es –le contesto Sasuke. –pero creo que deberíamos mantener el secreto por un tiempo.

-del verbo: si abres la boca terminaras como mole poblano – le dije yo.

-bueno… está bien, pero aun no entiendo porque lo ocultan –dijo algo resignado.

_****_

-Este es el lugar –hablo una rubia de 4 coletas, la misma que nos había guiado hasta aquí en compañía de su hermano y el resto de nuestro equipo.

Después de unas 4 horas de camino, habíamos llegado a una zona boscosa abierta, los abetos y los pinos eran los arboles que más abundaban en todo el lugar, aunque algo separados, el suelo estaba alfombrado con un pasto demasiado verde y en sí, no había hiervas; el lugar por si solo ya era hermoso, sumándole el azul día que hacía, lo convertía en el lugar perfecto para vivir, muy al contrario de las condiciones de SunaGakure.

-Muy bien… es hora—fue Naruto el primero en hablar mientras se acercaba a hacía un árbol que sobresalía de todos los demás, tanto en altura, como el grosor de su tronco, realmente exagerado.

-Naruto espe… ra –hablo Kankuro, el chico de extraño traje negro, pero aun antes de terminar su propia frase, Naruto había salido volando 5 metros atrás al tiempo en que un muro de un color rojizo aparecia rodeando a el árbol en su completa extensión.

Tanto Neji como Sasuke habían activado sus técnicas oculares, aunque no me era muy difícil llegar a la conclusión que iban a llegar momentos después ellos. Tenía entendido –por la platica que tenían Gaara, Naruto y los dos poseedores de Dojutsu , que en Suna no había ningún ninja con este tipo de técnica, así que aun no habían llegado a conclusiones aceptables. –

-Es... un escudo de chakra –hable primero yo.

-¿un escudo de chakra? Eso es imposible, es demasiado grande. Además la cedula científica había dicho que era un escudo magnético –me hablo la rubia con superioridad –así que es imposible.

-creo que no es imposible –hablo serio el castaño de ojos perlas—por el escudo circula Chakra.

-pero es un chakra ordinario…

-pero si es de Chakra, alguien tiene que controlarlo, ¿cierto? –esta vez fue Tenten la que hablaba, su tono de voz era apenas audible para una persona normal, tan solo susurros, y la pregunta era casi dirigida a ella misma.

-es la primera vez que veo un escudo de chakra tan grande – Lee fue el que hablo esta vez.

-tks… -se quejo el Uchiha, señal que no todo estaba perfectamente bien. –está claro a quién pertenece esta ratonera.

-¿a-akatsuki? –hablo Temari tartamudeando en nombre de la peor organización criminal del mundo ninja, pero esta vez más de coraje hacía ella, había impreso miedo…

Trate de acercarme a la barrera, a pasos lentos e inseguros de lo que pudiera pasar en los próximos segundos, un pie tras u otro.

-Sakura-chan espera… -me grito Naruto.

-solo se hará daño, Sakura-san –esta vez fue Rock Lee quien trato de detenerme.

Sasuke se había mantenido a pocos pasos míos, y, aunque no haya dicho nada, su rostro volvía a marcar una nueva emoción: preocupación.

Lleve mi mano hasta la barrera, pero un shock eléctrico me ataco, no era tan fuerte como el de Naruto, ni tampoco me había sacado volando.

-no tiene puntos débiles –recordé en voz alta las que una vez fueron las palabras de mi maestra, la persona que me había enseñado medicina en aquella guarida, pero no solo me había enseñado medicina. –es una barrera indestructible.

-eso es imposible… toda barrera puede ser destruida

Sin hacer mucho caso, saca un pergamino en blanco, y empecé a hacer distintos sellos, especies de pactos con la barrera, que no me iba a ser muy difícil realizar, y es que yo conocía este escudo, y solo había dos formas de penetrarlo: con los anillos de miembro de la organización, en la cual se evitaba todo el proceso de la segunda forma: el pacto indirecto con la Diosa Izanami.

-esos son sellos prohibidos… -hablo Tenten detrás de mí, sorprendiéndome bastante, pues en parte tenía cierta razón, había varias clasificaciones de sellos, los básicos, que eran los que todo ninja sabía, los nivel superior, y por último los prohibidos, que recibían su nombre por ser eso: prohibidos, su realización costaba de cierta cantidad de chakra, además de que cualquier error podría resultar la misma muerte de su realizador.

-¿piensas desactivar el escudo? –me pregunto Temari sorprendida

-Desactivarlo sería muy riesgoso—le dije, y es que tampoco planeaba retirarlo. Me mordí el dedo pulgar, y comencé con la activación.

-Sello Izanami Leven I: Activado.

Después de la activación del sello, la sangre comenzó a mecerse sobre la tela del pergamino, reproduciéndose varias veces hasta llenarlo completamente, la tela se elevo cerca de un metro de altura, y la sangre cayó al suelo, moviéndose fluidamente hasta llegar al escudo, que empezó a tomar un color rojizo de nuevo, al igual que cuando Naruto había sido impactado.

Una abertura comenzó a crearse justo en frente de nosotros, no era muy grande, tan solo del tamaño de una puerta normal, un tamaño ideal para entrar todos de uno por uno.

Dentro el paisaje no cambiaba mucho, pero el grueso tronco del árbol tenía una abertura, que dejaba ver una serie de túneles oscuros dentro.

Entramos, primero Neji, después Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Kankuro, Yo y Temari.

-este lugar se ve tenebroso –hablo Tenten con algo de repulsión al lugar, y no era para menos, pues después del hoyuelo, bajamos a un especie de subterráneo de puras cuevas, donde las raíces del árbol abundaban, junto a innumerable goteras y un fuerte olor a humedad.

-no creo que encontremos mucho –continuo Lee.

-Byakugan! –Activo el oji perla su Dojutsu y reviso el lugar – Hay que bajar, al parecer los cuartos están abajo, una biblioteca.

-¿así que esto es lo que escondía? ¿Una biblioteca? –hablo desilusionada la rubia de coletas.

-creo que es mucha seguridad para una biblioteca cualquiera –esta vez fue Naruto, que mantenía la mano en su mentón en señal de que estaba pensando.

-en todas las guaridas hay bibliotecas –hable yo, sonando demasiado lógica.

-Waa! Qué bueno que tenemos a Sakura-chan, sin ella ni siquiera hubiéramos entrado –hablo contento mi rubio amigo.

-Tener al enemigo tan cerca no siempre es seguro, Naruto-kun – hablo venenosamente –_de nuevo- _la rubia, creo que decir que estaba contra mí, ya era decir poco.

-yo no creo que Sakura-chan sea nuestra enemiga –me defendió Tenten mientras frente a nosotros aparecían dos caminos en forma de Y.

-TEMARI CUIDADO! –una enorme pared-cuchilla apareció justo frente a Kankuro, pasando por encima de mí, y yendo directo a Temari.

La chica de coletas rubias había sacado un enorme abanico que hacía movilizar el viendo de una manera increíblemente rápida, pero no lo suficiente como para detener aquella cuchilla que iba directo a su cara.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fui en auxilio a mi compañera, y con chakra cristalizado detuve el camino de la filosa navaja, pero al mismo tiempo otra bajo verticalmente separándonos del resto del grupo.

Los pequeños escudos que protegían mis manos de la hoja poco a poco se fue cuarteando, mis manos empezaron a sangrar, pero no podía soltarla, ambas moriríamos.

-¿qué rayos es esto? – Grito Temari -¿Kankuro? ¿Naruto? ¿Neji?

-Tks… -me queje.

-suéltala—me pidió mi ahora única compañera presente.

-pero…

-suéltala, yo me encargo –me pidió.

-ok… -dije soltando la hoja y alejándome lo más que puse esta quedar a un metro entre la "espada" y la pared –literalmente-

La pared comenzó a deslizarse de nuevo, pero esta vez fue detenida por el Chakra de Temari, que había lanzado algunas cuchillas ventosas en contra de la navaja, que a pesar de no ser destruida, no siguió avanzando, dejándonos completamente separadas del resto del grupo, que había sido llevado por el otro camino.

-Sakura, ¿están bien? –grito Sasuke desde el otro lado de ambas paredes.

-No se pueden romper las paredes –nos grito esta vez Naruto.

-al parecer todo el lugar es una mina de trampas –hablo Neji lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos lados oyéramos.

-Estamos bien –grito Temari.

-buscaremos otra salida, sigan avanzando. –les dije.

Las paredes parecían ser de concreto normal, pero en realidad eran más fuertes de lo que parecían, incluso estaban blindadas de ataques de chakra o cualquier tipo.

-creo que la única salida es regresar –dijo resignada Temari después de varios intentos de sobrepasar la pared.

-no habrá otra forma –le dije tomando camino mientras me curaba los pequeños cortes que aun quedaban en mis manos. –Será mejor que también te cure a ti, en caso de una batalla, nos conviene estar en las mejores condiciones –le dije mientras le pedí sus manos y brazos, donde también tenía varios cortes a causa de las cuchillas de viento que habían revotado.

Después de curarla, comenzamos a caminar por el largo pasillo, que conforme avanzábamos se tonaba más oscuro, era en curva, y se notaba una ligera pendiente.

Después de unos 10 minutos de camino, se empezó a vislumbrar cada vez más luz, hasta llegar a una enorme habitación.

Era redonda y bastante alta, parecía que a pesar de la altura, aun seguía siendo un sótano, ya que no había rastro alguno de ventanas o algo por el estilo que indicara que estábamos arriba de la superficie. El lugar estaba alumbrado con velas de chakra.

Esta habitación era la dichosa biblioteca, ya que todo el alrededor estaba lleno de estantes con libros de todos tamaños y colores, pero todos bastante viejos.

-es enorme… -dije, nunca, en mi vida completa había visto una biblioteca tan grande, al igual de que jamás me había pasado por la mente un número tan grande como para dar un aproximado de la cantidad de libros que había en este lugar.

Temari se acerco al primer estante de la entrada, y con su dedo índice, empezó a pasarlo por los títulos de los libros.

-_Anatomía Humana… Fisiología del Cuerpo Humano… Sistema Redar de Chakra… El Poder de la Vista…_ -comenzo a leer los títulos, eran puros libros de medicina, y al parecer había bastantes de esos, varios se me hicieron conocidos, seguramente había algunos de los que me había tocado estudiar hace tiempo.

Hice lo mismo que la rubia y me acerque a otro estante, pero en sentido contrario al otro.

-_Secretos del Mundo Ninja… La Traición de la Roca… Kages de la Historia… Primera Guerra Ninja… _-imite leyendo los títulos, todos parecían libros bastante atrayentes, pero en especial hubo un libro que me llamo más la atención, estaña algo lejos, en un escritorio casi al otro lado de la habitación.

En su lomo negro no tenía nombre alguno, pero si la forma de un caleidoscopio de una rosa, que se asemejaba mucho a un rehilete de color vino tinto. Lo saque del estante, pero no tenía título alguno, ni escritor, ni nada, tan solo el mismo gravado que en el lomo, pero más grande.

Siempre había sido fiel partidaria de la frase "nunca juzgar un libro por su portada", pero de alguna forma, este libro me había llamado la atención, más que lo que puedo captar, pues me había llamado la atención desde que lo vi, a varios metros, en un estante que me sería imposible distinguirlo de los demás, me ínsito a sacarlo de aquel empolvado escritorio donde solo ese libro descansaba.

-así que revoleteando mi biblioteca, Sakura-chan –escuche una voz algo melosa, pero a la vez fingiendo sorpresa tras de mí, por algo de instinto metí el libro que había tomando –con sumo cuidado de que nuestro "anfitrión" no se diera cuenta—a la bolsa que llevaba con mido.

-T-tu eres… -trato de hablar Temari algo asustada. ¿Por qué le asustaba tanto? Ok… mala pregunta, tan solo que sentir la amenazante aura que desprendía aquel sujeto era un motivo enorme para sentir miedo, pero aun así, había notado algo más en contra a la organización, un odio mayor que el resto de las personas, como si fuera algo personal.

-permítame presentarme señorita No Sabaku –hablo un joven de unos 30 años de edad, sus rasgos eran finos, y sus ojos negros, su piel blanca y sus cabellos negros como una oscura noche, lagos hasta media espalda, con bastante volumen, pero eso no le quitaba la cedosa vista que tenían.

Definitivamente era un Uchiha, solo bastaba verlo para poderlo comparar con los otros dos supervivientes del clan para poder comprobar que lo que este hombre decía era verdad.

Fingiendo caballerosidad haciendo una reverencia digna de un caballero

–Soy Uchiha… Uchiha Madara – hablo de nuevo con su nueva imitación de voz, que al parecer era todo un juego para él, y baya que parecía divertirle –Sakura-hime ya me conoce…

-Sakura… ¿Qué es esto? –grito Temari exaltada, asustándome un poco.

-no tengo idea –le dije en un susurro, pero estaba seguro que había entendido.

-El tiempo se me ha vuelto muy aburrido últimamente… todo tan calmado… ¡ya se! Se me acaba de ocurrir una magnífica idea, Una semana…

-¿una semana para qué? –pregunto Temari tomando suficiente valor.

-en una semana mi venganza se cumplirá… la aldea de la hoja caerá…. –y después rio maquiavélicamente dejando ese horrible sonido en mi cabeza y sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza en eco.

"—Una semana…. Será más divertido si se preparan para morir… ver sus caras… en sus rostros la impotencia y el dolor… primero Konoha… pero todos los seguirán…

"—nos vemos.. Sakura-Hime

El pelinegro desapareció en una nube de humo, dejándonos solas de nuevo en la enorme biblioteca.

-Una semana –rio amargamente Temari.

-si es que sobreviven –se escucho de nuevo la voz lejana de Madara Uchiha.

-hahahaha…. – se escucharon risas infantiles a lo lejos, que no paraban, y cada vez se mostraban más cerca, hasta que frente a nosotros aparecieron cerca de diez o veinte cuerpos, parecían muñecas, pues sus movimientos eran algo torpes y robotizados, al igual que más regordetes.

Sus risas cada vez se fueron sesando, hasta desaparecer, y solo dejar sus encendidos ojos carentes de pupila, pero si con varios círculos: El rineagan.

-muerte…. Muerte…. Muerte… muerte….

Esas eran las palabras que repetían una y otra vez, dejando las infantiles risas, siendo remplazadas por unos ojos llenos de sed de sangre…

Una batalla empezó, al principio bastante pareja, pero poco a poco se fue desequilibrando a favor de ellos, no era fácil eliminarlos, y pronto se fue viendo en múltiples cortes en mi cuerpo, estábamos en desventaja, y solo podíamos usar Taijutsu y pocos ninjutsu, el espacio era muy cerrado, y cualquier cosa terminaríamos muertos por entierro.

Después de cerca de media hora de pelea, aun quedaban la mitad de muñecos, Temari era la que más batallaba, pues su perfecto control del viento no ayudaba en un zona cerrada, que con cualquier corriente de aire, traería a todos los libros abajo sepultándonos vivías a ambas.

Pero aun así, tuvimos que pelear juntas, hombro a hombro para poder salir de esta.

-Muere –le grito a un muñeco usando un sello de explosión, pero otro muñeco la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro junto con el hacía la explosión.

-¡Temari! –le grite, pero después de la no muy grande bola de fuego que se hizo, no se sentía mucho, muy seguramente su cuerpo resguardaría enormes quemaduras por distintas lados.

Su chakra estaba muy bajo, pero aun seguía viva.

-coff coff –tocio liberando sus pulmones de todo el dióxido que había quedado en sus pulmones.

-espera, te curare –le dije acercándome a ella, pero sabía que no iba a ser de mucha ayuda con más de 6 enemigos frente a nosotros.

-primero encárgate de ellos –me grito.

-tks… -me queje, ¿Por qué todos los ninjas eran iguales? No es que yo fuera ninja, sino que también era medico, y mi deber como tal era resguardad la salud de los compañeros y ninjas aliados, pero siempre tratando de quedar como héroes –Kage Bushin No Jutsu.

Active un jutsu de nivel jounnin, uno que Naruto Uzumaki había perfeccionado, pero yo no era él, y mi máximo número de copias que había realizado perfectamente habían sido diez, pero esta ves solo me bastaron 7 copias.

Y dirigí la real hacia Temari.

Active mi jutsu medico para empezar a sanar sus heridas, eran bastante graves, y con todo el polvo, se podían infectar fácilmente.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?—me pregunto girando su rostro hacia otro lado.

-porque soy una ninja medico –le conteste –mi deber es ayudar a mis compañeros en el campo de batalla –le dije profesionalmente, pero a la vez siendo sincera.

-pero aun así deberías de odiarme… por cómo me he portado contigo.

-sinceramente… -dije haciendo una pausa para escoger bien mis palabras. –no te odio, ni tampoco sé qué razones tengas tu para tratarme tan mal.

-yo… - trato de hablar, pero paro al ver una mueca de dolor en mi rostro, y es que no me era tan fácil mantener los siete clones peleando mientras utilizaba mi ninjutsu medico, pero aun así la incite a continuar – tu eres… tú eras una akatsuki… -se corrigió – Akatsuki mato a Gaara –hablo, pero no lo pude creer, Gaara aun estaba vivo –Chiyo-san dio su vida para regresar a Gaara a este mundo, pero él fue secuestrado, y murió justo después de haberle sacado al Shukaku.

Ahora lo recordaba, Gaara No Sabaku, el jinchurike del una cola, el Shukaku.

"—por eso aun no entiendo cómo, si tu y Uhiha fueron Akatsukis, porque fueron aceptados de regreso a Konoha. –termino de contar su retrato con lagrimas en los ojos.

-yo… de verdad lo siento –le dije bajando la cabeza, ya había terminado con sus heridas, pero me dolía, ¿así era como se había sentido la familia del cuatro colas que yo misma capture?

¿Había llorado tanto?

¿Sus voces eran igual de lastimeras?

¿Había acabado con una familia?

Unas lágrimas atentaron con salir, pero las reprimí, yo no tenía derecho a llorar.

No, no cuando yo misma había llevado a aquel hombre a la muerte. Yo era una asesina…

Eso de "La supervivencia del más fuerte" en estos momentos me parecía una idiotez.

Tan solo una larga cadena de odio de la que ahora yo formaba parte.

Me había vuelto en un ser frio, capaz de matar a sangre fría sin rechistar en ningún momento, una de las mejores medicas del mundo, sin duda el perfil perfecto de un ninja…

Pero no de humano.

-yo perdí a toda mi familia a escasos cinco años de edad –le comencé a contar –en ese momento no supe que iba a ser de mí, y se me hizo fácil salir de esa aldea, aun no tenía edad para mantenerme sola o de adquirir un trabajo, y tampoco quería ser carga para nadie, y durante el camino, me encontré con Itachi Uchiha –no sabía porque le contaba esto, pero sentía una verdadera necesidad de hacerlo, y no para caerle bien, o darle lastima, me nacía –el fue para mí el hermano mayor que perdí, la persona que me cuidaba, y yo lo cuidaba en mi forma… ambos lo habíamos pedido todo…

-creo que me equivoque al justarte antes de conocerte, Sakura –me dijo cálidamente mientras pasaba una mano por mi lacio cabello, de la misma forma que mi madre lo hacía, sentí como mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué recordaba a mi madre justo ahora? –eres una buena persona.

**69696969696969696969**

**69696969696969696969**

**60606060606060606060**

**Es todo por este cap u.u**

**Me disculpo, se que hace más de un mes que no subía conty o.O**

**Pero esqe he estado un poco ocupada! Lo juro **

**En fin, gracias a todos sus reviews, favoritos y todo eso **

**Y waa! Tenía pensado subir este cap desde la semana pasada, pero mi mugre cerebro estaba más seco que el Sahara! **

**Y después, alegría, tristeza, después felicidad, y luego lagrimas **

**Todo patas para arriba…**

**Después la prepa –ufss.. me exprimen más que a un limón en verano -**

**Ok… ya! Demasiados llantos.. lo see…**

**Me voy!**

**¿Reviews?**


	36. Cap 31: Aviso

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la trama es mía.

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**CAp 31: Aviso**

_-creo que me equivoque al justarte antes de conocerte, Sakura –me dijo cálidamente mientras pasaba una mano por mi lacio cabello, de la misma forma que mi madre lo hacía, sentí como mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué recordaba a mi madre justo ahora? –eres una buena persona._

Eso había sido lo último que había hablado con Temari No Sabaku, era una chica demasiado extraña, tenía que aceptar que un poco precipitada, pero aun así, una buena persona, no había tenido nada en contra de ella, solo un poco de desorientación por su mal carácter asía mi cuando apenas y nos conocíamos, pero después de todo lo que me había dicho, creo que podía entender un poco sus sentimientos, es lo que pasa cuando uno tiene una vida difícil, tal como la piel se adapta a nuestro entorno, el alma se curte, [adapta] y aprende a muchas veces no confiar en todo, por temor de salir herida.

Después de encontrar a los chicos, que también habían tenido una batalla, nos reunimos y salimos de la enorme cueva que formaba la guarida Akatsuki. Ellos no habían encontrado mucho, tan solo salas y más salas vacías, al parecer, lo único importante en esa enorme construcción, era solo la monumental biblioteca.

-qué todos los chunnin que estén libres, vayan directo a la guarida y desalojen todos los libros, serán revisados para mandarlos a la base de datos de SunaGakure. –termino de dar la orden el Kazakage, que aun estaba un poco impresionado por la cantidad de libros que se le había dicho existían.

-¡Hai, Kazakage-sama! –anunciaron los 5 jounnin que estaban frente a nosotros, y medio segundo después desaparecieron de nuestra vista para cumplir las órdenes de su superior.

-Gracias por su ayuda, chicos, sin ustedes, nunca hubiéramos podido entrar a la guarida, ni mucho menos obtener ese enorme recurso como lo son esa gran cantidad de libros que hoy se han encontrado. –nos agradeció Gaara con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Qué va amigo? Sabes que solo fue un pequeño trabajito –hablo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras abrazaba a Gaara en señal de camaderia.

-pero ahora hay más cosas por las que preocuparse –interrumpió serio Neji, haciendo que todos dirigiéramos la vista asía él.

-¿a qué te refieres, Neji-San? –la primera en hablar fue Temari.

-Madara no nos ha enfrentado de frente aun –hablo Tenten comprendiendo al instante lo que el castaño de ojos claros nos trataba de decir, y en ese instante, el seño de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Naruto que siempre mostraba su más sincera sonrisa se enduro.

-solo nos ha mandado pequeñas pruebas de su poder –hablo Sasuke, que a pesar de mantener su rostro sin ninguna expresión, su voz sonaba más tensa de lo normal.

Sasuke mejor que nadie era capaz de imaginarse los poderes que Madara uchiha pudiera poseer, el se había enfrentado en una tensa batalla con Itachi, que hasta ahorita, era el más cercano a poder compararse en la capacidad de Dojutsu al de su ancestro aun vivo.

-Pero ya hay un plan para hacerle frente, ¿no, Gaara-San? –pregunto Lee.

-se espera que Madara ataque primero a Konoha, por eso se ha formado una barrera a las afueras de la aldea, ninjas de todo el mundo Shinobi se han unido para hacerle frente. –hablo Gaara dándonos una explicación a grandes rasgos de lo planeado.

-¿pero eso no deja a las demás aldeas indefensas en caso de que no ataque a Konoha? –le pregunte yo—eso daría como final un genocidio a todos los habitantes de cualquier aldea en caso de que sean atacados.

-el Tsuchikage ha estado mandando a sus ninjas, y según su información, Akatsuki ha estado trabajando en un enorme serie de túneles lo suficiente grande para el paso de un ejército.

-¿entonces planean acabar con Konoha? –contesto molesto Lee

-por supuesto que no nos acabaran, los acabaremos antes de que si quiera vean los muros de la aldea –hablo Naruto bastante furioso, cosa que nos sorprendió a muchos, ya que se había mantenido callado desde que el tema había salido.

-Ese es justo el plan, todo el mundo shinobi se está trasladando en pequeñas secciones a la aldea de la hoja, solo se espera el primer movimiento por parte de ellos para atacar. –continuo explicando Gaara.

-¿pero no es muy obvio mover a todos los ninjas a una sola aldea? –pregunto Tenten.

-Akatsuki debe estar muy bakka para no darse cuenta de eso –rio Lee.

-Dudo que no se hayan dado cuenta. Akatsuki es una organización que trabaja por debajo del agua, siempre se han mantenido ocultos desde hace mucho –hablo Neji con voz seria contrastando con la ruidosa carcajada de Lee minutos antes. -La cantidad de información que pasa por sus manos es asombrosa, es, incluso mayor que la de los 5 países juntos, y la han reunido sin ni siquiera pertenecer a uno de ellos; solo eso nos habla del gran poderío que representan y la fuerza de su líder.

-Madara no será nada fácil de vencer, y lo que nos ha mostrado hasta ahora son solo juegos, pequeñas cucharadas del plato final, tks… -no faltaba decir que Sasuke estaba un poco más tenso que la vez pasada, era algo que se notaba fácilmente, pero aun así, hablar de los poderes e influencias que representaban Akatsuki, no era mucho. –Además Madara no está solo.

-Kabuto… -Neji fue el primero en darse cuenta lo que quería dar a entender el pelinegro con Dojutsu rojo.

-tenemos que estar preparados para lo peor –hablo cansada Temari, que hasta ahorita solo se había mantenido al margen de toda la conversación, tratando de asimilar lo más rápido que podía toda la información nueva para ella. Suponía que solo estaba enterada de lo principal

-Creo que lo más conveniente para todos en estos momentos es descansar –di mi opinión –pronto tendremos que trasladarnos a Konoha, y si alguien está en malas condiciones solo será una carga.

-pero ahora es lo mejor que podemos hacer. –y todos nos fuimos dispersando, por supuesto invadidos de cansanción, habíamos pasado más de un día metidos en esa cueva antes de encontrar la salida, el sol estaba a punto de salir, y aun así las ganas de dormir no parecían irse de la mente de nadie.

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

:..:..:..:

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

Este había sido sin lugar a dudas uno de los días más largos que había tenido en mucho tiempo, todos nos habíamos acogido en nuestras habitaciones con caras largas, ninguno habíamos perdido la esperanza, pero estar en periodo de pre-guerra aumentaba la densidad del aire.

Una guerra, una palabra bañada en sangre, dolor y lagrimas, donde al final, nadie ganaba y las listas de bajas día a día se iban aumentando.

Nadie sabía si iba a poder vivir para contarlo, o simplemente pasaba a la enorme cantidad de ninjas que habían dado su vida por su aldea.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, llegue a mi habitación, deje mi bolso en el primer lugar que vi, y me metí al baño para darme una ducha con agua caliente para poder relajarme. El cuarto de baño era un poco más grande de lo que lo recordaba, por supuesto que el ultimo baño que me di me preocupe más por mis pensamientos que por otra cosa.

Contenta por la vista que tenía, abrí el grifo y empecé a llenar una pequeña tina con agua a una temperatura alta, pero agradable al cuerpo, le puse de algunos aceites que había en una repisa, y sí, ahora ya estaba todo listo para meterme.

-_un momento… -_me dije a mi misma, olvidaba un factor importante, mi shampoo, así que salí del baño y corrí en busca de mi gran instrumento de limpieza personal con un dulce olor a las flores de Sakura. Me encantaba su olor.

- ~ …Del blanco y negro al color… me convertí… y fue tan fácil quererte tanto… el universo escribió, que fueras para mi… no no nooo!~ -comencé a cantar una canción que había escuchado hace poco y me había encantado al momento en que me desvestía.

-Andas inspirada –escuche una voz desde atrás de a cortina corrediza que iba a la tina, una voz que se escuchaba pacífica, pero con un toque de burla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí la cortina, y me enoje al ver a Uchiha Sasuke acostado en la tina que había preparado para mí con tanto esfuerzo.

**Waaa…. My kami… que me den un traslado de sangre… porque la mía va para afuera **–escuche a mi voz interna hablar tirando chorros de sangre por la nariz, _mugre pervertida. Oh-oh…._ Y ahora veía porque casi se desangraba.

Para mi suerte, había bastante espuma en la tina para que tapara algo que…

**En la ducha es normal estar así, ¿no, Saku-chiiam?**

_En la ducha es normal estar así…. _Repetí las palabras de mi pervertida voz interna, entonces trague grueso y poco a poco voltee hacía abajo, y no por vergüenza, ok, sí, pero solo en parte, lo que quería comprobar era mi estado.

Mi piel algo más clara de lo normal –descubierta en su mayoría- contrastaba enormemente con un top negro que cubría solo y justo lo necesario, al igual que unas pequeñas bragas que… bueno… cubría tan solo lo que deben de cubrir.

_Shit… _

Pft… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unos, ¿Cuánto será bueno? ¿6? ¿7 meses? Que iba a ser una ninja recocida de la aldea de Konoha, que estaba en Suna cumpliendo una misión de infiltración a una guarida de Akatsuki, organización que en ese tiempo aun era miembro oficial, que portaba una capa negra con nubes rojas y un anillo –características principales- y que bueno, era algo así como la novia del chico con el que estaba compartiendo una ducha: Sasuke Uchiha, si, así es, con Sasuke UCHIHA, el hermano menor de Itachi UCHIHA, que era algo así como mi hermano mayor, definitivamente, me caigo de la risa y no paro de reír hasta que estuviera totalmente muerta, y muy probablemente en el paraíso de las chicas pelirosas que mueren por tanto reír.

Pero créanme… no me hace gracia… digamos que hay otros sentimientos y sensaciones que sentir en estos momentos.

Al final ni siquiera había podido usar la tina que me había preparado, y peor aún, había terminado bañándome en la regadera, igual el agua estaba caliente, pero adiós a mi sección de relajación.

Después de un rápido baño, me envolví en mi bata, que me quedaba algo grande y me llegaba hasta los tobillos y Salí corriendo literalmente rumbo a mi habitación.

No me preocupe mucho por que ponerme, simplemente una fina pijama de pantalón y playera de manga larga de color vino y me metí entre las colchas, a dormir. Había mucho que hacer el día siguiente y estaba muy cansada.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, escuche desde mi habitación como se corría la puerta corrediza, señal de que Sasuke ya había terminado su ducha, -malditos sentidos ninja- no le tome mucha importancia, y trate de dormir, de nuevo.

Pronto los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse sobre las ventanas, ya era de mañana, y yo me acaba de dormir, -de nuevo, literalmente- apreté más los ojos, mi cuerpo tenía demasiada flojera como para levantarme a correr las cortinas, así que termine tapándome completamente la cara.

La luz solar se esfumo de repente, y lo último que sentí antes de por fin caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo, fue un brazo sobre mi cintura, que como si fuera un calmante, me hizo dormir plácidamente.

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

:..:..:..:

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

-Saku… Saku…. –me susurraba alguien en el oído. Con bastante pereza, abrí los ojos.

-¿hmmm? –pregunte con bastante flojera

-ya es hora de que te levantes.

-¿Qué horas son? –pregunte perezosamente mientras me aferraba más a mi almohada. Me estaba haciendo muy perezosa últimamente.

-son las 11:35 de la mañana –me dijo sacudiéndome un poco.

Sin preguntar más, me levante como zombie, y me puse un mi traje normal de entrenamiento, quitante todo el armamento, dejándolo ver como una ropa normal. Me cepille un poco el cabello, atándolo en dos pequeñas colas bajas y mi fleco.

Sasuke también ya estaba listo, vestía un traje normal de Jounnin, al igual que el resto del equipo que ya estaba abajo a excepción de Tenten, ella vestía lo que parecía un traje de combate chino, que había bajado de la mano de Neji que tenía media sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos nos juntamos en el comedor, incluyendo a Gaara, Temari y kankuro, y todos empezamos a desayunar.

-Las estrategias ya están hechas—hablo Gaara contestando una pregunta que Neji le había hecho, pues según sabía, nuestra misión había terminado, y volveríamos mañana antes del alba.

-entonces todo está perfecto.

-Kazakage-sama, un mensaje urgente de Hokage-sama –hablo un ninja de la arena que interrumpió en el comedor. Gaara tomo rápidamente el sobre y lo abrió para leer el contenido.

Mientras leía no hacia ninguna mueca, lo único que se movía en su rostro eran sus ojos para darle seguimiento a la lectura, pero aun así, estaba segura de que algo no andaba bien. Termino de leer y le hizo un ademan al ninja para que saliera dándole las gracias en un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-¿qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto Naruto, que fue el primero en perder la paciencia en todo este lio, y las miradas que se paseaban entre los presentes y al final iban a dar a una sola persona: el líder de la aldea de Suna.

Nadie más se animo a hablar, pronto la atmosfera del lugar podría ser fácilmente comparada con un gracias, era más que obvio que algo no iba bien, pero tan solo faltaba que alguien lo dijera, pero todos esperábamos que Gaara lo hiciera, él era el que tenia la carta en la mano.

El chico pelirrojo nos miro a todos, uno por uno, en una rápida vista, como queriendo confirmar lo obvio: el ya tenía nuestra total atención.

-Gaara habla de una buena vez –hablo Temari perdiendo la paciencia.

Madara ya ha hecho su primer movimiento. –dijo en voz queda-

Preguntas como ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Aparecieron en mi cabeza, y podría jurar que no solo en la mía, pero nadie más se animaba a hablar, solo esperamos más información, incluso Naruto esta vez sí se quedo pasmado.

-Aviso su ataque –termino de decir Gaara. –mando una carta a Tsunade-san para advertirle su llegada.

-¿pero qué? –Pregunto Tenten -¿eso no es muy obvio? Decir que vas a atacar, es como advertirle a tu enemigo para que se esconda.

-¿Cómo que aviso? –pregunto Nejo exigiendo más información que solo unas palabras.

-explícate por favor, Gaara-san. –pidió Lee

-Según los informes de Tsunade-san, Madara mando una carta diciendo que atacaría Konoha dentro de 4 días, que no tenía salvación, y que todos morirían, que Konoha era el ejemplo para aquellas naciones que se opusieran a él.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunto Kankuro.

-No nos esperábamos que Madara alertara su ataque. –hablo Gaara de nuevo.

-es una forma de decirnos que ni siquiera quitando el factor sorpresa podemos ganarle –hablo Sasuke con una voz más densa.

-solo nos queda hacerle frente –termino Neji. – el mundo shinobi ya estaba preparado para este ataque, ahora solo nos queda pelear.

Por instinto, Neji paso su mano por el hombro de Tenten, al mismo tiempo en que Lee se acercaba a ellos.

-es hora de luchar, ese Madara morderá mi polvo –hablo Naruto enojado, y a la vez preocupado.

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

:..:..:..:

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

SunaGakure nos había prestado algo de su armamento, no había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando los seis que habíamos llegado hace poco desde Konoha, ya estábamos saliendo de las puertas de Suna rumbo a Konoha.

Tenten vestía, por primera vez desde quela vi, un traje de ANBU, su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara, y su cabello ya no iba en dos cebollas, en cambio, ahora lucia una larga cola de caballo alta que le llegaba arriba de media espalda. A su lado, estaba Neji, que vestía un uniforme parecido al de la chica, su cabello castaño iba acomodado como de costumbre, pero su máscara era diferente.

Lee iba al otro extremo de Neji, había dejado su singular traje verde, que había sido remplazado por el de un ninja de elite, los tres en una pose completamente seria, que podía dar miedo a kilómetros de distancia, sus movimientos eran mínimos y precisos, miviendose siguilosamente entre la aun arena del país del viento.

Detrás de ellos, unos 100 metros, iba el Kazakage junto a la escuadra que formaba su escolta personal, que eran a su vez rodeados por 4 compañías completas de los mejores ninjas de su aldea posicionados a sus puntos cardinales.

Y finalmente, íbamos nosotros, 400 metros atrás de todos, Naruto, que iba con su seño perfectamente fruncido, y continuamente rechinando los dientes, vestía su traje normal, pero sobre ella, llevaba una capa anaranjada con llamas negras al final, y unos pergaminos parecidos a los de Tenten.

Sasuke, por otro lado, se había limitado a la ropa de entrenamiento, sus pantalones negros, una playera marina, y una capa como la de Naruto, pero en Marino y Negro con el escudo de su familia en la espalda. Dentro de ella llevaba también su Katana, sus ojos no expresaban mucho, pero también estaba molesto.

Y finalmente yo, que iba entre los dos chicos que ahora eran mis compañeros de equipo.

Había escogido mi traje normal, mi falda corta, mi blusa sin mangas de color rojo , en forma de malla de la cintura para abajo, las coderas cosas, protectores de pierna gris con una flor bordada, pero ahora de mi cintura colgaban dos katanas, y mi bolsa de armas estaba totalmente llena.

**Burakkurozu-Burakkurozu-Burakkurozu—Burakkurozu-Burakkurozu**

**Waaa!**

**Lamento de verdad el retraso, pero he tenido mil un mil cosas que hacer!**

**En serio…. Además Fanfiction no me dejaba subir y cosas así.**

**Y TMN ME EQUIVOQUE AL SUBIR EL CAP!**

**Lo se! Ando en las nubles **

**Y waa! Se me traspapelaron mi tarea de español y los dos caps… llevaba en mi USB este cap en lugar qe mi tarea :S**

**Voy a tratar de subir lo más que pueda, y como ven, esto ya esta en sus últimos caps **


	37. Cap 32: Antes de una tormenta, Hay calma

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la trama es mía.

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**CAp 34: Antes de Toda Tormenta, hay Calma.**

Sin animos algunos, camine sola hasta mi casa, todos ya habían salido de la junta con la Hokage, y se habían ido lo más rápido que pudieron a sus hogares a despedirse de sus amigos y familiares, pronto comenzaría la evacuación para mayor seguridad de todos los habitantes de la aldea, solo esperaban que callera el sol, y entre las sombras de la noche, los verdaderos movimientos comenzarían.

Un fuerte viento me recorrió completamente, uno frio, señas que septiembre había llegado, el tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que muchos esperábamos.

Me adentre a los terrenos Uchiha, todo estaba completamente oscuro, a excepción de aquella casa en el centro del territorio, iluminada por varias luces, con enormes arboles meciéndose a su alrededor, un paisaje que de verdad me confiaba paz.

-Saku –me saludo Itachi feliz mientras me desordenaba mi cabello con su mano, como si fuera un animalito, pero esto en verdad no me molestaba.

-hola… -lo salude apagadamente, y es que no sabía cómo estaba yo realmente en estos momentos, si estaba triste, o enojada. Si sería capaz de sonreír, o las lagrimas caerían.

Lo abrace.

Lo abrace como hace mucho no lo hacía, un simple gesto que decía todo lo que sentía, y que con palabras jamás expresaría, porque no las tenía. No había palabras para decirle lo eternamente agradecida que estaba con él, por haberme acogido aquel día, a una descocida, por haberme cuidado y entrenado, porque gran parte de lo que yo era ahora, se lo debía, y eso era algo que jamás pagaría.

-si me abrazaras siempre así, mi novia se pondría celosa –me dijo en tono de juego, solo atine a reír.

-tal vez no sea la única persona celosa –le dije riendo, sabía que Sasuke había llegado hace tiempo, podía sentir como su chakra había viajado desde la cocina hasta la sala en el momento en que entre.

-¿a sí? –me contesto fingiendo molestia el moreno de coleta. –pues entonces espero que sea fuerte, porque no dejare a mi linda hermanita en manos de cualquier debilucho pervertido –rio y lo seguí.

-pues… -lleve mi mano a mi barbilla, haciendo un gesto de "pensando" que me pareció algo gracioso –debilucho, no lo creo, pero es obvio que yo soy mejor que él, después de todo, puedo presumir haber aprendido del mejor, y lo de pervertido, la verdad, no te aseguro nada.

-hmnp… -se escucho un "gruñido" por parte del otro moreno de la casa, que anunciaba su entrada a la sala.

-¡Sasuke-chan! –Grito emocionado Itachi, tomando de nuevo su actitud de niño pequeño- ¿Qué crees, Sasuke-chan?

-hmnp… -contesto con su "única-favorita-incambiable-palabra-de-ensueño" el menor de los hermanos.

-al menos finge algo de emoción… mira que Sakura-chan ya tiene novio –hablo feliz sacándome un risa. –aunque el muy cobarde aun no se ha presentado.

-hmnp… -de nuevo esa palabrita.

-Creo que haré algo para cenar –dije rompiendo la densa aura que rodeaba al Uchiha menos, aunque más que molestarme, me causaba gracia, y por lo visto, lo mismo iba para el tercer inquilino de la casa.

-¿te molestaría hacer una ración un poco más grande, Saku-chan? –me pidió Itachi.

-¿más grande? –le pregunte

-si, invite a algunos compañeros a cenar hoy, después de todo, para estas horas, sus casas están vacias, no nos vendría mal un poco de compañía – me pidió mientras tomaba uno de los mandiles y se lo colocaba.

Y aunque no era la primera vez que tenia la dicha de ver a Itachi Uchiha con mandil, aun me causaba gracia, y es que lo hacía ver lindo.

-entonces manos a la obra –dije atando el nudo de mi propio delantal.

-vamos, únete Sasuke –le dijo el mayor lanzándole a su pequeño ototo un delantal azul oscuro, con un grabado: "Sasuke" y después de la "e" un lindo corazón rojo, y eso sin contar el enorme tomate que quedaba justo en el centro de la tela.

-tks… molestos –se quejo Sasuke, más sin embargo, no se puso su protector.

-si no ayudas, no hay cena –lo sentencia para meter ánimos a la comida. Hasta ahorita habíamos evitado completamente darnos miradas, y si quiera mirarnos a los ojos, pero ahora no me preocupaba, ya que una fingida ira estaba creciendo en mí.

-no tengo…. CGGRSSSSS…. –intento hablar, pero su estomago fue más rápido y dio un enorme gruñido.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. -sin saber porque, me empecé a reír, la situación me parecía divertida, e Itachi pensaba lo mismo, porque me hacía compañía en las carcajadas que nos doblaron hasta dolerme el estomago, mientras Sasu-chan nos veía incluso con el sharingan activado y listo para funcionar.

-ototo-bakka –le regaño Itachi –ponte el delantal y ayúdanos con los onigiris.

-yo quiero fideos –pedí feliz mientras sacaba lo necesario de la alacena.

-molestos –nos volvió a sentenciar Sasuke, pero esta vez ya traía su mandil puesto y nos hizo compañía en la cocina.

-SAKURA-CHAAAAAANNNN…. TEMEEEEE ABRANME –se escucharon unos gritos desde fuera de la casa.

Yo fui la que me dirigí rápidamente a abrir, y en la puerta estaba un chico rubio, aunque su cabello era lo que menos se veía, pues venia cargando una enorme pila de ramen instantáneo cargando con un equilibrio magnifico.

-¿Naruto-Kun? ¿Hinata-chan? Pasen –les abrí la puerta

-nee… Ita-chan nos invito a cenar hoy, pero por si las dudas, traigo reservas –hablo riendo mientras pasaban y se acomodaban en la sala.

…

**FIN SAKURA POV´S**

…

Poco a poco, a la mansión Uchiha empezaron a llegar algunos jóvenes, la mayoría pertenecía a la generación de los 9 novatos, aquellos nueve chicos que estuvieron juntos en la academia y que vivieron muchas aventuras juntos, que juntos recibieron ese protector que todos portaban. Otros, como Neji, Tenten y Lee no habían estado con ellos, pero también tenían bastante historia juntos, momentos de convivencia u obstáculos que juntos enfrentaron, un enorme lazo difícil de romper, y uno del que ahora incluso Sakura se sentía pertenecía.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que se habían juntado, también, en un viejo bar, estaban reunidos otro grupo de ninjas, otra generación, que entre platicas, copas y risas, recordaban juntos momentos inolvidables, de su niñez, de cuando estuvieron en la academia, sus primeras misiones, las promociones y todas aquellas cosas, que, a veces, uno considera pequeñas e insignificantes, pero es de lo que estamos hechos, de recuerdos que nos sirven para afrontar lo desconocido y nos impulsan cuando no podemos.

-..hahaha… y el teme estaba luchando, pero no podía ganarle… hahaha… y tuve que llegar yo, el ninja más fuerte del mundo shinobi… -contaba muy eufórico su anécdota el único hijo del relámpago de la hoja, aunque él no supiera ese pequeño detalle.

A varios se le salieron unas risitas al recordar aquel enfrentamiento que habían tenido en con Zabazu, su primera misión para el equipo 7, Sakura era la que mayor atención ponía a cada relato que escuchaba, y se sorprendía más por todas aquellas aventuras, y no es que ella no tuviera, durante su entrenamiento, también había tenido varios viajes y grandes aventuras.

-cállate dobe, que sin mí, tu no estarías vivo en estos momentos –hablo en tono serio Sasuke, como era su voz la mayoría de las veces, pero incluso él sabía que recordar aquellos momentos era algo bastante nostálgico.

-hahaha… -siguió riendo Tenten –eso me recuerda cuando Lee casi es aplastado por una pobre jirafa… -

-¿pobre? ¡Media 9 metros de alto! ¡Esa era un jirafa ninja!—se defendió el chico de cejas anchas mientras hacia exagerados movimientos.

-¡pero nada como mi rey Sapo!—le contraataco Naruto, que también hacia exagerados movimientos de brazos haciendo reír a varios de los presentes.

-Manda se lo come entero –entro Sasuke a la conversación, que para extrañeza de muchos, lo hizo sonriendo burlonamente y presumiendo al máximo su poderosa invocación.

-¿esa mugre cachora que ni se baña? –se burlo Kiba.

-¿lo dice quien solo maneja una rata con pulgas? –le contraataco de nuevo el pelinegro, que cada vez se veía más eufórico en la pelea amistosa que tenían.

-y… ¿Cuál es tu invocasión, Sakura-chan? –pregunto con algo de nerviosismo Hinata, que después de ver que la pelea de esos cuatro chicos iba para rato, cambio inteligentemente el tema, haciendo que esta vez, todos voltearan para verla, incluso Hinamori –la novia de Itachi – que permanecía en una esquina junto con su pelinegro mientras veían atentos y con gracia a los chicos.

-si, Saku-chan, ¿Cuál es tu invocasion? –pregunto Naruto, pues hasta ese momento, sabían que Itachi podía invocar cuervos, Naruto Sapos, Sasuke a las serpientes, así como que la familia inuzuka tenía una habilidad con los perros y los abúrame con los insectos, los demás no tenían otro tipo de habilidades, y se apoyaban en ellas a la hora de un combate, pero sabían demasiado poco de la segunda integrante femenina que una vez perteneció a akatsuki.

Neji sabía que tenía velocidad e inteligencia, fuerza sobrehumana y la habilidad de materializar chakra. Habilidades medicas, ¿pero qué otras cosas guardaba?

Él era el que podía saber un poco más que el resto, ya que estuvo entrenando con ella.

-¿y bien, Sakura?

-Bueno… yo creo que ninguno en especifico.

-¿Cómo que "ninguno es especifico"?—pregunto Hinamori, la que estaba más interesada en el tema.

_**FLASH BACK.**_

El entrenamiento de ese día iba como cada día, en la mañana, la pequeña pelirosa de 13 años había estado practicando sus jutsus médicos, también había estado entrenando un poco con Kisame ese día, a quien por poco podía derrotarlo, aunque había que admitir que cuando se convertía en pez le era más difícil, y mucho más con su famosa prisión de agua, pero eso le había ayudado más a manejar ese elemento.

Pero bueno, eso ya había pasado, ahora estaba en una tarea mucho más difícil, bien podría clasificarse como una misión rango S, claro, si perteneciera a alguna aldea, pero bueno, una misión Akatsuki rango S, ¿eso valía?

Esa semana había habido una junta tipo de consejo para los integrantes, y aunque ella aun no tomara un rango oficial, había asistido, aunque al final había terminado leyendo uno de la enorme cantidad de libros de la biblioteca.

-Vamos… no es tan fuerte como para ganarme –presumía un rubio de media cola que iba saliendo primero de la dichosa reunión, como siempre, ya que le parecían demasiado aburridas.

-¿Qué no es tan fuerte? Si su invocación casi te descuartiza. –se burlo el azul de akatsuki que caminaba a su lado.

-solo porque esa maldita rata sabia hacer túneles –se quejo restándole importancia. –es muy bien conocido que las invocaciones que vuelan son mejores.

-¿invocaciones que vuelan? Por favor, ni siquiera tienes eso. Pero Itachi tiene invocaciones que vuelan, tiene cuervos. –le dijo el azul, al final con una pose de chico pensando.

-¿cuervos? Eso está pasado de moda, ni que estuviéramos en halloween. –presumió el rubio de sus conocimientos de moda.

-¿tu tienes invocaciones, Deidara? –pregunto Sakura colándose a la plática de los chicos, pues le había parecido ciertamente interesante eso de las invocaciones, ella no tenía ninguna, y sin duda, le encantaría alguna.

-¿Deidara con invocaciones? Por favor, el solo es el bakkarcilla –se burlo otro miembro que apenas iba adentrándose a la sala. Konan, la chica de cabellos azules que una vez fue a su casa.

-cállate Konan, tu tampoco tienes. –respondió enojado el rubio.

-pues, yo no las ocupo, formo equipo con Pein, el tiene suficientes por ambos –dijo mientras perezosamente se acostaba en el sofá.

-¿y exactamente como obtienes una invocación? –pregunto ansiosa la pequeña de trece años.

-depende de qué tipo de invocación desees; cada una tiene sus formas de conseguirlas, lo único oficial, es que tienes que hacer un tratado firmando con su propia sangre. –le explico otro de los de capas rojas que iba saliendo, esta vez fue Pein.

-¡yo quiero una invocación! –hablo realmente emocionada la pelirosa.

-pues dicen que las invocaciones tienen cierto parecido con sus amos, incluso se dice que pueden reflejar su personalidad. –hablo Konan mientras miraba el techo sin hacer nada en especifico.

-¿Cómo Orochimaru? El era una completa víbora –se burlo Kisame, dando una palmada en un símbolo de "dame esos cinco" con el rubio.

-¿y a Sak-chan que le quedaría? ¿se puede hacer tratado con los pegajosos chicles? hahaha –se burlo Deidara, aunque sus risas fueron calladas cuando un Kunai de color rosa paso tan rápido por su mejilla y dejando caer un hilo de sangre.

-¿Deidara-sempai no puede parar un inocente kunai de un lindo "chicle? –se burlo esta vez la pelirosa, y ahora si varios miembros se rieron del atolondrado rubio.

-nadie me quiere –se quejo mientras lagrimas falsas caían de sus ojos.

-Deidara, sigue gastando las lagrimas falsas y te las cobrare –hablo tétricamente otro miembro que se unía, esta vez era Kakazu. El codo de akatsuki.

En fin. Esa era parte de la historia que había despertado el interés de Sakura en conseguir una invocación. Itachi le había dicho que eso era algo que ella misma tenía que encontrar, pero aun así, no encontraba nada.

No es como que si buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras lo encontraras.

-aammmm…. –se puso en la pose de flor de lotto, estaba meditando acerca de cómo poder encontrar su invocación.

-si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso de la invocación – le dijo Itachi apareciendo justo en frente de ella, más sin embargo, ella no se movió un solo centímetro.

-¿tu como conseguiste tu invocación, Itachi? –le pregunto mientras abría calmadamente los ojos y observaba al chico que tenía frente a ella.

-pues… la mayoría hace sus pactos por familias, por ejemplo, los Uchiha tenemos pactos con los lobos guardianes, yo tengo ambas, con Lobos, y con cuervos, la segunda me la enseño mi capitán a cargo en ANBU. ¿No sabes que pactos tenía tu familia?

La pobre pelirosa no tenía ni la más mínima idea acerca de esos temas, ella aun era muy pequeña cuando sus padres murieron, y a pesar de que les preguntaba constantemente por fuertes técnicas y jutsus, rara vez estaban en casa, por eso no había habido tiempo.

-yo… -trato de hablar, pero le daba un poco de pena admitir que no sabía mucho de eso acerca de su familia, si, eran ANBU, su madre era medi-ninj, su padre era muy fuerte, no de tipo super fuerza humana, pero lo era, su hermano también tenía un buen control de chakra, fuera de eso, no sabía mucho. Las misiones de sus padres siempre eran de nivel secreto así que menos. - ..no sé exactamente mucho.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, de seguro habrá algo que pueda servir.—trato de animar el pelinegro.

-puedes pedir ayuda a Pein, el tiene bastantes invocaciones, seguro te puede presentar una buena –le animo esta vez Kisame, que ya se estaba aburriendo de ver a "su" pelirosa quebrarse la cabeza por algo tan simple, según él.

-¿podemos ir Itachi-chan? –pidió suplicante la fémina del trió, usando su arma más mortal en contra de los dos caballeros. El poder que toda chica tiene: su encanto y dulzura, cosa que no era nada normal en ella, pero el fin justifica los medios.

-me rindo –se recargo sobre el árbol más cercano el líder del equipo, sabiendo que no iba a ganar, y para qué negarlo, en cierta forma esa chica le recordaba un poco a su hermano, sobre todo cuando actuaba de esa forma, y para qué negarlo, ambos pequeños andaban por la misma edad, eran muy parecidos, incluso a ambos los quería como a sus pequeños hermanos. Aunque a Sakura como "hermana por ley" más que de sangre. Y no dudaba que si todo hubiera sido diferente, tal vez esos dos chicos hubieran estado juntos en la academia, con suerte y hasta en el mismo equipo, claro, con mucha suerte.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El mayor de los Uchiha sonrió con diversión y nostalgia al recordar lo que en esos días le había pasado por la mente, y espero para escuchar ansioso, aunque ya supiera lo que había pasado, a lo que diría su pequeña hermanita. _Sister in law._ Literalmente se podría traducir como "hermana en ley" aunque el termino correcto era _Cuñada._

-Bueno, el entonces líder de Akatsuki me ayudo un poco, el tenía bastantes invocaciones, y me entreno para poder dominarlas. –Explico.

-¿para dominarlas? Un pacto es por voluntad de ambos lados, no es dominio –explico entre molesto y herido Kiba.

-las invocaciones de Pein son completamente diferentes, Kiba.

-Bien, es sorprendente, las invocaciones de Pein son bastante fuertes, destruyeron la aldea con bastante facilidad – hablo sorprendido Naruto –pero si quieres vencerme a mí Sakura-chan, necesitaras algo más que unas simples invocaciones –termino su discurso el rubio con una pose sacada directamente del repertorio de Lee.

-primero tendrías que pelear con migo, dobe –hablo Sasuke mostrando su sonrisa desafiante, aunque su comentario no fue entendido por todos, el mensaje llego perfectamente claro a los oídos del rubio.

-lo siento Naru-bakka, no creo que soportes perder dos veces seguidas –rio esta vez Sakura, que se posiciono al lado de Sasuke, con una sonrisa incluso más desafiante, llena de confianza burla y brillosa que la del otro pelinegro, haciendo que a todos los presentes se les cayera una gotita estilo anime.

-Yo que pensé que era de familia –hablo Tenten bajito.

-no, al parecer se pega al estar mucho tiempo en contacto con el portador del virus. –hablo Ino, que aun permanecía no literalmente en el suelo.

-creo que con tanta confianza, la pelea de mañana será fácil –hablo Itachi entrando a la conversación de los menores con una sonrisa.

-¿Fácil? Por favor Itachi, los haremos papilla, es más, ¡no sabrán ni de dónde vienen los golpes, tanto como el equipo de Naruto Uzumaki los ataque!

-¿y cuando lo bautizamos tu equipo, Naru-Bakka? –se quejo Sakura con una terrible aura negra a su alrededor.

-así es, es el Equipo Uchiha –hablo Sasuke con su sonrisa de "soy-superior-a-ti-en-todos-los-sentidos"

-¿Uchiha? ¡Este es el equipo Haruno! –rebatió Sakura.

-UZUMAKI

-UCHIHA

-etto.. chicos… -trato de hablar una nerviosa Hinata.

-HARUNO

-HE DICHO UZUMAKI.

-Chicos… -esta vez fue Kiba, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que Hinata: nada.

-Y YO DIJE HARUNO.

-que problematico

-PERO OBVIAMENTE UCHIHA ES MEJOR.

-¿Qué tal Uzumaki-Haruno-Uchiha. ¿Todos contentos? –pregunto ya harto el Uchiha mayor

-por mi esta bien –hablo Sakura, siendo la más madura a la hora de las discusiones.

-pues… si… -acepto el Rubio.

-hmnp… ya que.

-no importa como se llame su equipo, pues es obvio que el equipo INO-SHIKA-CHO se llevara todos los meritos aquí. –defendió Ino gritando a todo pulmón.

-insisto, que problemático.

-miaaa miammmm –hablo Chouji mientras masticaba unas papitas.

-no se olviden de nosotros, el equipo elite en rastreo ahora va a la guerra –hablo emocionado Kiba por el repentino ataque de euforia de sus compañeros.

-¡!seepp!

-POOR NAAARRNN… perdón, POOORR KONOHAAAA!

- ¡SEEE!

-A LUCHAAAAR.

-A GANAAAR

-MADARA, VAS A COMER MIS CALZONSILLOS.

-iuuu que asco. Prefiero morir.

-etto….

-me voy a dormir, esto es problemático.

-SHANAROO…. QUE EMOCIÓN

-POR LAS PULGAS… ¿QUIEN DEJO PAPITAS EN MI MOCHILA?

-hmnp…

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

**XXX-XXX-XXX**

**XXX-XXX**

**XXX**

**Jeje… creo que me emocione un poquito al final, pero bueno, ahora si ya empieza todo bien, se formo el equipo Uzumaki-Haruno-Uchiha y se va a la guerra o.O**

**Además también un poco de recuerdos de Saku **

**No quería que Akatsuki pasara desapersibida totalmente… además, ps ahora que viene la guerra menos, usare un poco el concepto del manga, pero de diferente manera… obviamente no será igual, no se ni en que va el anime pft… lo ultimo que me acuerdo fue haber visto a Sasuke con orejitas de neko… Kawaiii! OwO! A que no era lindoo?**

**Y buenooo… también ps hacia tiempo que no ponía actuuu.. pero ustedes saben… la escuela… que consume todo mi timee! (¡$) lo see.. lloraree pero acabo de terminar Examenes… wiipp! No les da alegriaa?**

**En fin… normalmente cuando queda algo en duda o así, lo respondo por correo, por el mismo RR, pero me preguntaron que que significaba el titulo del ficc…**

**Burakkurōzu = Rosa Negra**

**De hecho… esto del título me hubiera gustado explicarlo ahorita pero mejor no. si va a formar parte del fic en cierto momento, el porqué del título y varias cosas más. Así que mejor lo dejo para su momento y por ahora solo les dejo el significado. Que la verdad cuando se me ocurrió este fic, no sabía ni cómo ponerle, me debatí entre varios nombres, que ahora –-que vergüenza –ya no me acuerdo. Jeje.! Pero al final este fue el que me convenció, aunque para ser sinceros, al principio ni siquiera lo pronunciaba bien. **

**Ahora lo que me debato es el nombre del siguente cap. TT,TT**

**En fin… me despido… thanks x leer!**


	38. Cap 33: Formando nuestra historia

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 33: Formando nuestra historia.**

No faltaba mucho para que amaneciera, aun ni siquiera salían los primeros rayos del astro luminoso y todo estaba en completo silencio. El bosque de las afueras de la aldea escondida entre la Hoja se veía más calmado que nunca, como si todo estuviera muerto, tan solo una que otra ligera ventisca que pasaba taradamente sacudiendo ruidosamente las hojas de los árboles y llevándose algunas de ellas.

Pero muy por el contrario, lo último que vivía aquel verde paisaje era eso: calma.

Dentro de él se movían los hilos de una futura batalla feroz. Una guerra; una que pasaría a la historia, donde se pelearía con el peor enemigo que haya podido tener el mundo Shinobi hasta la época: Madara Uchiha.

Madara Uchiha era reconocido por provenir de uno de los clanes más fuertes que haya pisado la tierra: El clan Uchiha, portadores de un dojutsu único e inigualable, con la habilidad para manejar el mundo de las ilusiones a su antojo así como para copear cualquier jutsu, Madara era un veterano en la guerra, con un largo historial de batallas en su mayoría ganadas, un personaje que misteriosamente ha perdurado a través del paso de los años, ganando un mayor número de habilidades.

-es hora de avanzar –hablo el pelinegro, que como comúnmente, iba vestido con una capucha negra y una extraña mascara muy diferente a la que portaba normalmente.

Kabuto, otra pieza importante de la guerra también estaba presente, pero ya no era aquel chico de cabellos platas y redondos anteojos que se dedicaba a besarle las patas a Orochimaru, su obsesión por todo lo oculto y prohibido lo había llevado más lejos, convirtiéndolo a sí mismo en una rata de laboratorio, confinando el cuerpo de su difunto mentor en el suyo mismo.

-Todos muertos –hablo seriamente de nuevo –excepto Haruno Sakura.

-Claro, Madara –dijo el que estaba a su izquierda mientras hacía varios movimientos en las manos y todo se comenzaba a movilizar. –pero no entiendo porque no das un solo ataque directo y eliminas todo si eso es lo que quieres.

-aun te falta mucha experiencia en esto, Kabuto –rio Madara – mi objetivo no es ganar la guerra, no aun, primero quiero ver a la ultima flor de la primavera florecer, y no falta mucho.

-_Haruno Sakura… no se qué le ve de importante a esa estúpida, Sasuke-kun es mucho más valioso, pero si él no lo quiere…_pensó Kabuto.

-Espero que no me traiciones, Kabuto-chan –hablo con voz de niño pequeño, haciendo el papel de Tobi –Porque puedo ser muy malo. –esta vez la voz del Uchiha había cambiado, haciéndose gruesa y fuerte, incluso tétrica.

-No te preocupes, Madara, yo solo quiero una cosa –rio el peli plata, que ni siquiera pestañeo por la dura voz del mayor.

-mientras no te metas con migo o MI familia, todo estará bien. –Rio esta vez el pelinegro, que tenía ideas de lo que realmente quería esa víbora.

**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**** Burakkurōzu**** :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**

-Equipo Nara –hablo la Godaime dando las órdenes –por el este.

-¡Hai! –contestaron los tres miembros del equipo al momento en que comenzaban a movilizarse.

-Naruto, sakura, Sasuke; ustedes irán por el oeste, según las compañías de rastreo comenzó una movilización por este lado.

-¡Hai! –gritaron antes de desaparecer en un borrón para dirigirse hacia su objetivo.

Todo el campo de batalla se empezaba a movilizar desde las sombras, Konoha había empezado a avanzar bosque adentro sin levantar sospechas, al igual que sus enemigos, caminando o corriendo hacia el campo de batalla, donde se derramarían más que solo pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Cada quien ya ocupaba sus posiciones, ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer, era sabido que al frente irían Chunnins peleando codo a codo contra los primeros enemigos de la batalla. Que poco atrás, en la segunda línea estarían Jounnin derribando a aquellos que pasaran la barrera que formarían los primeros. Que habría ninjas ANBU repartidos ayudando por todos lados. Por supuesto el equipo de sellado también estaba presente, esperaban que Akatsuki sacara sus Bijus, y ellos estaban para sellarlos. Otros que no podían faltar era el equipo de inteligencia, mirando la batalla y creando los mejores movimientos desde el campo de combate y dar ventaja a su lado. Y finalmente aquellos ninjas de élite, avanzando sigilosamente antes que todos, creando trampas y eliminando en gran número.

-llego la hora –se escucho con algo de interferencia la voz de Naruto desde el audífono de otras dos personas más.

El rubio estaba bastante animado, se podía ver en sus ojos, que brillaban con diversión y entusiasmo; había dejado su típico atuendo, siendo remplazado por una larga capa naranja con llamas negras en la parte final, tal como la que había usado en la batalla contra Pein; era un traje que le gustaba mucho, pues una vez el ninja más fuerte y habilidoso que había pisado esa aldea había usado una muy parecida, y un día alguien lo recordaría a él de la misma manera, a juego con una máscara ANBU que cubría tan solo la mitad derecha de su rostro hasta más atrás de su oreja del mismo lado.

Sería un futuro Hokage, y él sabía mejor que nadie que no era un puesto fácil de conseguir, todos los rostros esculpidos en aquel monte de Konoha no eran personas cualquiera, eran más que personas, eran shinobi, ninjas fuertes e incomparables, que pelearon en sus tiempos por el bienestar no solo de ellos, sino de todos aquellos que los rodeaban, eran el orgullo y su más grande confianza era depositada en ellos.

El quería ser así; en un principio quería ser hokage para que todos lo reconocieran, pero ahora su deseo iba más allá; él quería proteger a todos, algo más que su respeto y su admiración, un sentimiento de pertenencia, amor y compañerismo.

Llevaba una separación de unos 100 metros con respecto a sus compañeros, uno que iba más adelante, y la chica hacía atrás.

-a 700 metros al norte, un grupo de 40 hombres –se escucho esta vez la voz del pelinegro; Sasuke, que daba aviso para el primer ataque que darían.

Sasuke también iba preparado para la batalla, vistiendo el típico traje ANBU en un color negro profundo, su cara también iba cubierta a la mitad del rostro, tal como la de su compañero, en su espalda descansaba su afilada katana y en su espalda brillaba en los colores rojo y blanco el símbolo del poderoso clan Uchiha.

Su atención iba dirigida al frente, y sus ojos que normalmente eran negros, ahora eran tan rojos como la sangre, cubiertos por el Sharingan, uno de los dojutsus más imponentes y poderosos.

-yo me encargo –contesto la chica, Sakura; que había juntado sus manos y cerrado sus ojos, no paso mucho para que en el punto donde el de ojos negros había dicho, los 40 hombres fueran tragados por la tierra.

Sakura, la una vez pequeña hija de los Haruno, la protegida de Uchiha Itachi y ahora una de las mejores ninjas del mundo Shinobi también estaba emocionada, la pelirosa no vestía muy diferente a siempre, unos guantes color gris rata y unas coderas rosas, su blusa tinta que llegaba poco más arriba del ombligo que era cubierto por aquella tela de maya y su mini falda del mismo color rojo, que dejaba ver unas licras poco más lasga, sus zapatos de taco bajo y finalmente unas medias hasta debajo de las rodillas.

En sus costados llevaba dos espadas, una suya, y una recién adquirida, la segunda katana era del mismo material que la primera, pero la diferencia era el color, esta era tinta, que convinaba con las rayas de su máscara ANBU, por supuesto, puesta solo a media cara.

Acelero un poco el paso, haciendo que su cabello que llevaba atado en dos coletas baja se meciera al ritmo del viendo y de los saltaos.

-que mala eres, Sakura-chan, yo que quería divertirme –hablo haciendo puchero en la cara el rubio, aunque sabía nadie lo había visto.

-no estamos aquí para divertirnos, dobe. Hmnp… -le regaño el pelinegro, pero el también tenía una expresión divertida bajo aquella máscara.

-ñiaa…. ¡Que malos! –se quejo de nuevo el ojiazul.

-creo que ha empezado a aparecer basura putrefacta—se escucho que decía el Uchiha.

-¿Sasuke? –pregunto Sakura por el intercomunicador, pero nadie le respondió.

-¿teme? –pregunto Naruto, y al igual nadie le contesto, pero su atención se dirigió más hacia la dirección de su amigo.

3 segundos fue el intervalo de tiempo que paso para que el nuevo equipo 7 estuviera reunido todo junto.

-nee… Sasuke… ese chico se parece mucho a ti –hablo Naruto al ver frente a él a un chico de no más de 15 años frente a él. No era muy alto, fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza, su ropa era azul rey y naranja, con el símbolo de Konoha, también llevaba el protector de la aldea y unos grandes gogles que le cubrían los ojos.

-¿así que los alumnos del perfecto y puntual Kakashi ? –dijo mostrando una sonrisa de burla en su rostro – pero ella es nueva,

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Naruto, el más impulsivo del grupo. –porque creo que te equivocas, Kakashi-sensei puede ser lo que sea, menos puntual –rio bajando solo un poco la fuerte aura que de tensión que por un segundo se formo.

¿esos eran sus enemigos?

-Uchiha… -contesto Sakura, ganándose una extraña mirada de Naruto y desconcertando al pelinegro de su grupo. –Obito Uchiha.

-así que me conoces… soy muy popular entre las mujeres, ¿saben? Kakashi estaba celoso de mi por eso –se burlo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar vivo? Tu moriste cuando Kakashi-sensei… -trato de aclarar Naruto.

-resurrección impura –explico simplemente –es algo aburrido de explicar –hablo asiendo un movimiento en las manos para restarle importancia. –ahora estoy obligado a pelear contra ustedes, se las pondré fácil. Tan solo tienen que quitarse estos dos cascabeles –término mostrando dos cascabeles con los que jugaba su mano izquierda.

-¿la prueba de las cascabeles? Eso ya lo pasamos hace años –se burlo Naruto.

-hmnp.. Pierdes tu tiempo, ya NO somos Gennin –esta vez fue el Uchiha.

-ustedes ya lo pasaron, pero… ¿y ella? –dijo apuntando con los cascabeles a la chica pelirrosa.

-¿Qué es la prueba de los cascabeles? –pregunto la ojijade.

-no tiene chiste si ya conocemos el secreto. –interfirió Sasuke. No entendía aun muy bien, pero que un muerto los retara a hacer una prueba de ese tipo no le gustaba para nada.

-¿y su compañera original? ¿Dónde está Hikari? ¿Qué derechos tienen de hablar de compañerismo cuando han sido el equipo más desunido de toda la historia?—grito el pelinegro menor enojado –siempre cada quien por su lado.

-no hables así de ellos – grito la pelirosa al ver como Naruto empezaba a apretar la mandíbula y Sasuke los puños, estaban enojados, pero no hacían nada, porque era verdad, y le sorprendía la cantidad de información que tenía aquel chico. –te equivocas.

-Sakura-chan…

-Sakura…

-Yo… yo nunca fui a la academia… nunca me gradué y nunca hice esa prueba de los cascabeles, y aun así estos dos chicos me aceptaron, a pesar de haber pertenecido a una asociación de criminales, a pesar de todo y ahora son más que mis compañeros…

Termino de hablar, dejando sorprendidos a los tres presentes.

-Pero esta es la guerra, niñito –hablo de nuevo Sakura, terminando con la parte dramática, y esta vez mostrando solo una radiante sonrisa tétrica que incluso hizo sorprender al Uchiha menor. –y no solo un momento para hablar, ya habrá tiempo de tomar el té de la tarde en el otro mundo.

-¡bien Sakura! ¡quítale esos cascabeles! –grito alegre el rubio al ver que la pelirosa desenvainaba una de sus dos katanas.

No pasaron ni 10 segundos para cuando la pelirosa ya tenía al niño pegado a un árbol con una katana en el cuello.

-¿Qué se siente morir dos veces? –pregunto con burla.

-cuando sepa, te lo diré –dijo con burla el chico con la espada encajada en su cuerpo. Saco de su bolsa de armas 5 kunais y los lanzo directamente al rostro de la chica.

"Aquellos ninjas que no cumplen las normas son llamados escoria…" –hablo la chica mientras hacia un pequeño escudo de chakra para protegerse de las armas que le habían lanzado a menos de un metro.

"… pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria" –terminaron al mismo tiempo un peligro y un rubio que estaban a cada flanco del chico con un Chidori y un rassengan en sus respectivas manos, así como la katana rosa que ahora también descansaba a la altura del corazón del pequeño.

-3 contra uno, eso no es muy justo –se quejo el menor de los Uchiha mientras escupía sangre y caía de rodillas al suelo.

-la misión de los cascabeles de eso trata ¿no? Trabajo en equipo –hablo Naruto sonriendo.

-técnicamente no es trampa, son tus reglas. – sonrió de medio lado Sasuke mientras le quitaba los cascabeles de las manos.

-gracias por la pelea, Obito-chan

-denle mis saludos a Kakashi-bakka –fueron las últimas palabras del chico mientras caía al suelo y los otros tres continuaban con su camino, esa solo había sido una pequeña pelea antes de que todo comenzase, como un preliminar.

-¿así de fácil fue quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi? –pregunto Sakura mientras saltaba al lado de sus compañeros.

-digamos que no fue tan fácil –hablo Naruto con cara de dolor y nostalgia al recordar aquel día, sobretodo aquella técnica que kakashi le aplico… 1000 años de no se que.

-ni siquiera éramos gennin, sin muchas habilidades ni técnicas. –continuo Sasuke.

-de hecho reprobamos el examen –rio nervioso Naruto recordando de nuevo como había terminado amarrado a un tronco. –y nos quedamos sin desayunar. Pero al final lo aprobamos.

-hmnp…

-fuimos los primeros ninjas entrenados por Kakashi, -hablo orgulloso Naruto, -que fue entrenado por el mismo Yodaime Minato Namikaze, el mejor de todos los ninjas, y al él lo entreno Jiraya-ero-sennin, quien fue entrenado por el tercer Hokage. Toda una historia de grandes ninjas, y yo seré el sexto Hokage, y mi alumno el séptimo.

-wow… -audiculo la pelirrosa, ya conocía toda la historia, pero escuchar como el rubio hablaba tan orgulloso de esas personas, la hacía sentir algo dentro de ella, un fuego que la impulsaba más, un orgullo por lo que era. – debe ser genial ser entrenados por ellos, por el mejor ninja de la historia, que orgullo.

-yo no lo conocí –hablo Naruto más pausadamente –no me que acuerde –esta vez con algo de gracias – pero él era el más fuerte, no había nadie como él, y un día yo seré mejor que él. Seré como mi padre.

Ambos, Sasuke y Sakura sintieron una punzada dentro de ellos, la forma en que su rubio amigo hablaba de la persona que llamaba padre, de expresarse de él y decir sin titubear que él era prácticamente su héroe y ejemplo a seguir; ambos habían perdidos a sus padres a una corta edad, ambos sabían que era sufrir eso, y a pesar de haberlos conocido, nunca, ninguno había hablado mucho de ellos, jamás se habían expresado de sus fallecidos padres con tanto amor y orgullo, los querían, era cierto, pero habían preferido guardar silencio, al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

-ya deja de parlotear, dobe –se quejo el pelinegro por todo el ruido que iban haciendo, en lugar de un equipo encubierto ninja, parecían el carnaval. -Tks... Más problemas.

-¿qué pasa…? –pregunto Naruto. – Zabusa…

-Uzumaki Naruto… Uchiha Sasuke… y.. ¿Quién es esta linda jovencita?

-¿hoy es el día de muertos, o qué? Hallowen ya paso, ya quítate ese disfraz tan feo, niño -se burlo Naruto.

-pelear contra dos de los alumnos de quien me mato. Linda y dulce venganza, ¿verdad Haku? –rio el joven difunto de la aldea escondida entre la niebla.

-Si, señor –le contesto la dulce voz de la chica. Más a pesar de ser tan dulce, carecía de algún sentimiento, como la de un robot.

En un solo movimiento, más ligero que la brisa, el hombre de máscara y gran espada ya estaba al lado del pelinegro de ojos rojos, atacando con su espada directo a la cabeza.

El menor había sido más rápido, esquivando completamente su ataque, que esta vez había aprovechado para atacar desde abajo.

-no te quedes toda la diversión, Sasuke –grito Naruto mientras atacaba con un rasengan directo.

-veo que no solo han crecido físicamente –rio el de la niebla.

-lo siento, Sakura-san, no era mi intención pelear hoy –hablo la pelinegra, más sus palabras no concordaban con sus actos, ya que acaba de encerrar a la pelirosa en una prisión de espejos.

-¿Por qué lo haces entonces? –le pregunto la ojijade.

-porque alguien nos controla, nuestras almas ya muertas han regresado del otro mundo para formar parte de su pelea, tan solo somos marionetas que están siendo manejadas desde otro lugar. –hablo mientras atacaba a la chica que estaba encerrada con agujas de hielo.

-tkss –se quejo la pelirosa al no haber visto venir la primera y siendo cortada en un brazo.

-Sasuke… Sakura fue encerrada en la prisión de hielo –le grito Naruto a su compañero, ambos peleaban contra Zabusa muy al parejo.

-es fuerte –hablo Sasuke para regresar a la pelea y que el rubio también se concentrara.

Una… dos.. tres… cuatro agujas empezaron a ser lanzadas desde los diversos ángulos, siendo esquivadas por la pelirosa que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-Sasuke-san… Kakashi-san, Hikari-san y Naruto-san fueron los salvadores de la aldea de la niebla hace muchos años –continuo con su relato. –no eran tan fuertes como ahora, pero su alma permanece igual de pura, cuando vi a Naruto por primera vez pude ver una gran fortaleza interna en él, pero en Sasuke no vi eso, su alma era más oscura, noble, pero oscura, y eso ha cambiado, ¿es por ti, verdad? –hablo viendo a cada uno de los compañeros de la pelirosa , imagen que era reflejada en cada muralla de hielo –el solo ver cómo te mira lo dice todo. el amar cambia a las personas.

-me hubiera gustado conocerte en otro momento y en otras circunstancias – fueron las últimas palabras que escucho la ninja de la niebla antes de que todos los cristales de hielo se rompieran en mil pedazos y fueran traspasados por una lluvia de pétalos de cristal rosa, agrietándolos hasta caer convertidos en agua. una de las espadas, esta vez la tinta se desenfundo y perforo el blanco cuerpo de la chica justo a la altura de su corazón, de la espada se desprendieron varios tipos de venenos, paralizando y matando de nuevo al cuerpo de la chica –espero que esta vez sí puedas descansar en paz.

-Sakura-chan –grito Naruto corriendo hacia su compañera mientras se curaba la pequeña herida que se había hecho en el brazo.

-¿Qué paso con Zabusa? –pregunto Sakura.

-esta donde debe estar –hablo el pelinegro que iba un poco atrás de Naruto.

La ojijade recordó las palabras de aquella extraña chica… . el amar cambia a las personas… ¿Cómo había sido Sasuke antes?

Aun recordaba aquel chico que vio hace años, atacando Itachi, era pequeño, aunque no solo había cambiado mucho, comparado con aquel niño ahora era mucho más fuerte, más rápido, habilidoso e inteligente, sino que también su mirada había cambiado.

Ya lo había notado antes, pero nunca tanto como en los últimos días.

Aquella chica… Haku… era una persona demasiado observadora.

-nee.. ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué miras al teme asi? –pregunto dudando Naruto –ya sé, te diste cuenta que en realidad esta horrible y que es un teme amargado.

-hmnp… quisieras –le contesto el insulto a medias, pues él también se había sentido extrañado por aquellas reacciones de la chica.

-na-nada… continuemos meneo la cabeza en señal de que acaba de salir de su mundo interno mientras tomaba la mano del chico de cabellos negros y caminaban unos pasos.

-te quiero—le dijo al oído, solo para que él lo oyera.

-hmnp… -le contesto el moreno dándole una mirada que derretiría la Antártida entera justo en el momento que le daba un corto beso en los labios.

-yaa… dejen de ponerse cursis… -hablo Naruto, pero se dio cuenta de que fue completamente ignorado así que con un poco de enojo se dejo caer al piso como si se hubiera resbalado, captando la atención de los otros dos chicos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Dobe? –se quejo Sasuke al interrumpir, quizá uno de los últimos momentos melosos con su chica antes de que todo se viniera abajo, y decir que tener esos momentos no era muy normal en él.

-lo siento teme, de resbale con tanta miel que derraman –se burlo.

-¿lo dice el chico de la pareja Honey&sugar de Konoha? –se burlo esta vez la pelirosa –Hina-chan, vamos a comer helado, Hina-chan, vamos de día de campo, Hina-chan te invito a cenar, Hina-chan te amo… -hablo imitando algunas de las tantas veces que el rubio había sido tremendamente cariñoso con la chica de ojos perlas.

Y baya suerte que tenía esa chica, ya que encontrar un chico así era difícil en estos días, aunque Sakura no se quejara de lo algo amargado que era su anti-social novio.

Aunque….

**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**** Burakkurōzu –FLASH BACK- Burakkurōzu**** :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. **

**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**** Burakkurōzu –SAKURA POV´S- Burakkurōzu**** :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. **

Estaba realmente cansada, justo acaban de irse todos y no pasaba de más de las dos de la mañana, incluso Itachi había salido con su novia diciendo un "que descansen" y un "esta noche se los pido prestado" por parte de la chica, y finalmente un "pórtense bien, niños" dejándonos a Sasuke y a mi parados en la sala.

"_esta noche se los pido prestado" _recordé las palabras de Hinamori y un muy notable sonrojo apareció en mi cara justo en cuanto la puerta se cerró y poco después sus chakras desaparecieron.

"_pórtense bien, niños" ¿_Qué con eso? Ni que fuéramos a… portarnos mal.

-Que fuerte… -me dije a mi misma pensando en voz alta, claro, refiriéndome a todo lo que habían dicho antes de salir.

-¿el que nos "portemos bien", Sa-ku-ra? –escuche como me decía al oído en un susurro, uno muy sensual que hizo se me erizara toda la piel.

¿Qué se traía este Uchiha? ¿Siempre le gustaba llegar por detrás?

-¿y por qué deberíamos de portarnos mal, Sa-su-ke-kun? –le hable en el mismo tono mientras me volteaba, perdiéndome en sus negros ojos que me mandaban a otra dimensión sin usar su dojutsu, una donde no había nada malo que nos rodeara, no había guerras ni peleas, tan solo Sasuke y yo, viviendo felices y juntos.

-no se, supongo que sería divertido, nunca prometí hacerlo… –dijo mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja.

Tuve que retenerme para no emitir un sonido que demostraba que efectivamente aquel acto me había gustado.

-… además… -continuo –no vamos a hacer nada que ELLOS no vayan a hacer…

-mouu Sasuke-kun… eres malo… -una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro recordando unas "clases para protección de hombres malos" que me habían dado.

**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:..** **Burakkurōzu**** :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:..**

-nee… Saku-chan, ¿Itachi ya te dio clases de cómo defenderte de hombres malos? Hum –le pregunto el rubio de Akatsuki cuando fue a visitar a la pequeña Sakura de solo 11 años de edad a la guarida donde siempre entrenaba.

-por jashin-sama… Sakura-chan es fuerte, le puede partir la madre a cualquier hombre y hacer fácilmente que se quede sin descendencia rompiéndole la cartera de huevos –defendió Hidan. –además apenas hoy cumplió sus 13 añitos.

-Vamos, todos aquí sabemos que no precisamente la pueden obligar, claro, si te esperas unos añitos… -hablo Deidara

-callate idiota, si Itachi te escucha acosar a su pequeña, seguro quedas más agujerado que un colador –le regaño Kisame, quien también ya había desarrollado una sobreprotectora actitud hacia la pequeña de niña de pelo rosa.

-humm… de todos modos es información que debe saber – se quejo el rubio al empezarse a imaginar cómo lo dejaría Itachi si le hacía algo a la pequeña flor. Aun que estaba seguro primero sufriría siglos.

**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**** Burakkurōzu – FIN FLASH BACK- Burakkurōzu**** :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. **

**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**** Burakkurōzu – FIN SAKURA POV´S- Burakkurōzu**** :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. **

-espera Kiba –grito una chica pelinegra de grandes ojos perlas.

Su visión era superior a los otros miembros de su equipo, Hinata Hyuuga, portadora del Byakugan ella era los ojos de aquel grupo; Kiba Inuzuka, el olfato, tenía una sensibilidad superior a cualquier persona, comparada fácilmente con la de un canino; y finalmente el tercer miembro de ellos, Shino Aburame, con una extraña habilidad para manipular los insectos heredada desde generaciones atrás de su clan, sin duda eran el equipo perfecto de búsqueda.

-Hinata, ¿vez algo? –Pregunto el chico perro –Akamaru está algo desconcertado con todo esto.

-los chakras que hay adelante son bastante extraños –hablo esta vez el Aburame. Ellos conformaban el equipo de percepción, su misión era ir al frente para ver lo que les esperaba

-todo es bastante extraño –dijo dudosa la fémina del grupo –no es una alineación de combate, mucho menos el de una guerra.

-¿Cómo que no es una alineación de combate? Es obvio que no es nada normal por lo que hemos visto hasta ahora.

-No hay muchos de ellos, solo pequeños grupos reunidos en distintos lugares –término de explicar el de gafas oscuras.

-debemos informar a Hokage-sama.

**:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**** Burakkurōzu**** :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:**

El equipo 7 de nuevo había seguido con su camino con una única meta, llegar hasta Madara y así poder evitar la mayor cantidad de muertes que se pudiese, otra vez saltando de rama en rama, como si solo tuviesen que pasar misiones de un videojuego.

Entre la sombra que creaban los arboles, pronto se veía un pequeño claro, donde entraba la creciente luz que daba el sol, no era muy tarde, seguramente no pasaba de las 10:00 de la mañana y sus energías estaban casi nuevas.

-no se porque Madara hace esto –se quejo el rubio –esto es aburrido.

-concéntrate Naruto –hablo la pelirosa, que ya había sentido un chakra no muy adelante, muy seguramente en aquel claro.

-repito, esto es aburrido –se quejo el rubio al sentir más fuertemente aquel chakra.

-hmnp… -los ojos del pelinegro se cerraron, su respiración se volvió entrecortada por un juego de segundos y la sangre que circulaba por sus venas aumento.

-ddzz… hola, chicos, es un gusto verlos de nuevo, sobre todo a ti, Sasuke-kun—hablo un hombre de piel blancosa y cara larguchona, sus ojos eran bastante rasgados y de un color amarillento sin llegar a lo café, su tez pálida, demacrada y flacucha no le ayudaba nada, incluso podría decirse a simple vista que se encontraba en un anémico estado.

Sus ropas eran blancas y moradas, como las que una vez había usado Sasuke, al igual que ese feo lazo que amarraba ambas piezas.

-¿tú también te apareces, Orochi-gay? –hablo aburrido Naruto, que ya se estaba cansando de todo esto.

-igual de irrespetuoso y malcriado que siempre, chico kiuuby—hablo con una sonrisa bastante fingida y una diplomacia dramática. Su boca se había curvado, dejando salir solo la punta de una asquerosa y delgada lengua. Todo el asemejaba a una serpiente.

-y tu igual de pedófilo y arrastrado –rio Naruto mostrando una burlona sonrisa. –pero mira que la muerte no te sienta para nada bien, viejo, si hasta más pálido te vez.

Naruto no era una persona de odiar, pero tratándose de Orochimaru, la cosa cambiaba un poco, le tenía cierto, más bien mucho rencor al antiguo sannin, y ni estando muerto le perdonaría el haber separado de él y todos sus amigos a Sasuke, nunca le cayó bien, y con solo ver su cara hacía muecas de asco.

-pero mira nada más –hablo fingiendo estar enternecido el ya muerto –pero si ya se unió otra compañera al grupito maravilla, nos honras con tu presencia, Sakurita.

-no ocostumbro que escoria me hable por mi primer nombre –hablo enojada Sakura.

Ella no había sufriendo tanto como Naruto la historia de Sasuke, al menos no directamente, pero estaba al tanto de todo, y de cómo Itachi había sufrido silenciosamente al ver a su hermano siendo controlado por esa serpiente.

-vamos, Sasukito, defiéndeme de tus lindos compañeros –hablo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente.

-hmnp… -sonrió de medio lado el Uchiha activando su técnica ocular y haciéndole retroceder un paso. –muere…

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS**

**..**

…

…

**Wii.. hasta aquí este cap. Lo sé, me tarde en actualizar u.u y no hay escusa que valga, pero mañana martes me libero TOTALMENTE de mi relación con la escuela, al menos hasta el próximo semestre, y como en esto ya esta que se acaba **

**La guerra dio sus primeros movimientos, y este capítulo esta destinado más que a nada a formar una historia en el equipo 7, que como ya saben, Saku no estuvo con ellos, y nunca paso la prueba de los cascabeles, que Obito nos trajo su presencia desde el más allá para ponerlos a prueba, además también a Zabuza, que no me concentre mucho en su pelea, pero tampoco lo vi necesario, y wakis, orochiGay-pedifilo-muere también salió… que asco jeje.**

**Akatsuki también tendrá mucha aparición en los próximos caps, pero ya no como flash back! También los otros chicos y la guerra de verdad también comenzara.**

**Este fic terminara antes de que las vacasiones de verano terminen, -mas o menos a finales de agosto—para ponerme a trabajar duro con mi otro fic. **

**Bueno, un agradesimiento para todas las que leen este fic, muchas gracias a las que dejan sus Reviews, agregan a favoritos, alertas e incluso al face xD también a las que nos están registradas y todo eso. En fin que disfruten de sus vacasiones.**

**En fin….**

**Entre más RR más rápido actualizo n.n**

**¿REVIEWS? **

**MaGy-Souh**


	39. Cap 34: Campo de Batalla

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 34**

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

:..:..:..:

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:

Las 2 de la tarde estaban a punto de dar, y el sol aun estaba en su máximo esplendor colándose por las ramas de los árboles. Ellos estaban impuestos a climas aun más extremosos, por lo tanto la luz del astro no los afectaba en lo más mínimo aquellas condiciones, ni siquiera al kazakage de SunaGakure, que cargaba en su espalda una gran calabaza llena de arena. Seguido detrás de él por más de quinientos shinobis de su aldea. Y escudado por sus dos hermanos.

No faltaba mucho para que llegara a su destino, hace apenas unos minutos se había topado con un halcón con una nota informándole el nuevo lugar de reunión.

Durante todo el camino habían sido cuidadosos, más sin embargo, a pesar de ser tantos hombres, jamás fueron atacados. Ese día era el plazo dado por Madara. Ya pasaba de medio día y el líder de Akatsuki ni sus luces.

Habían dejado la mitad de su ejercito en una zona estratégica, todo estaba planeado, ahora solo faltaba reunirse con el resto de la alianza.

-Gaara, es solo a cien metros, ya mande el mensaje que nos identifica –hablo la rubia hermana del Kazakage.

Terminaron de recorrer los metros faltantes, y se juntaron con los demás en un inmenso claro.

Ahí ya estaban reunidos todos los ninjas que pertenecían a la rama inteligencia y otros sectores y varios equipos ANBU. Habían montado un campamento con varias carpas para ayudar a heridos, donde ya estaban varios escuadrones médicos listos. En otra caseta, la más grande, había una enorme mesa con el mapa de la zona, dando a conocer donde habían ríos, arboles o cualquier situación del terreno, la Hokage permanecía viendo mapa junto con los dos Nara, padre e hijo mientras buscaban cualquier estrategia que les beneficiara en la batalla.

-Hokage-sama –se presento el kage de la arena.

-Kazakage-sama –respondió el saludo la godaime de Konoha.

Ambos kages comenzaron a charlas sobre estrategias y técnicas para la pelea. No tardo mucho en unirse la Mizukage, que llegaba con varios shinobis de su aldea presentado su apoyo a Konoha debatiendo con un "es mejor acabar con la plaga ahora"

-¿aun ningún movimiento? –pregunto Kankuro, el otro hermano del Kage, entrando en platica con Shikamaru, que hasta ese momento había tratado de mantenerse en calma.

-solo pequeños…

-El equipo 7 ya va para la zona–informo Inoichi a la Hokage

-Tal vez dejar que el Kyuubi pelee no es la mejor idea que hayan tenido –se unió el Tsuchikage.

-Hokage-sama, han atacado al escuadrón 15 y 16. Un ejército ha salido de la tierra en el punto 12-D24.

-así que esa rata ya empezó sus movimientos.

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

No podían alardear que esa haya sido la batalla más fácil que en sus vidas hayan tenido, pero tampoco les había costado mucho acabar con la serpiente humanoide que ahora estaba donde debía de estar; En el otro mundo descansando, seguramente, con muchas serpientes a su lado.

Que asco.

Habían retomado nuevamente su camino, hacia donde la Godaime Hokage les había indicado.

-Naruto-kun… -se escucho una voz femenina por el auricular de los tres integrantes del equipo 7.

-¿Qué paso Hinata-chan? –hablo rápidamente el rubio, su voz incluso había sonado algo preocupada.

-Hemos encontrado una ubicación más exacta de todo el ejercito ninja de Madara –la voz que esta vez se escucho por el auricular había sido la del Inuzuka, que mostraba total seriedad.

-Equipo 7, diríjanse 7 kilómetros hacia el poniente desde donde están –esta vez era la voz del señor Yamanaka hablando telepáticamente.

-¿lo puedes ver, Sasuke? –pregunto la ojiverde del equipo, habían avanzado rápidamente por el terreno, ahora solo les faltaba menos de mil metros para llegar hasta el punto indicado.

El sonido de algunos árboles cayendo y varios tipos de jutsus haciendo aparición se empezó a escuchar.

-son… miles. –hablo el Uchiha mientras veía con sus ojos color sangre hacia el frente.

-Solo son plantitas, no creo que sean muy fuertes ´tebayoo. –agrego Naruto viendo retadoramente hacia los miles de zetsus que tenían en frente.

-¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! –grito el Uzumaki haciendo que más de cien de sus clones aparecieran en batalla y empezaran a atacar a los zetsu´s.

-¿ven? funciona. –Grito alegre mientras seguía aplastando al enemigo - solo son plantas.

El Uchiha no se quedo atrás, haciendo una técnica fuego y quemando gran parte de la "plantación" de Madara, al tiempo en que Sakura se encargaba de unas más con jutsu tipo agua.

Poco a poco, los Zetsus que tenían en frente fueron cayendo uno a uno, al tiempo en que se mezclaban con la tierra hasta no quedar ninguno.

-¡Oba-chan! –grito el Uzumaki por su intercomunicador, dejando seguramente a más de un sordo desde el otro lado de la línea. – ya termine con las plantas de frijolitos de aquí.

-…El equipo 14 ha sido atacado. Equipo 18 ha sido atacado. Equipo 27 ha sido atacado. Escuadrón 3 ANBU ha sido atacado… -Una enorme lista se empezó a escuchar por el intercomunicador.

-¿Tsunade-sama?

-hmnp… Naruto. Sakura. –hablo el Uchiha refiriéndose al enorme ejercito del mismo número que el anterior de ninjas-plantas que aparecían frente a ellos, como si volvieran a nacer de la tierra.

Más ninjas empezaron a llegar, algunos con uniformes de chunnin, otros más eran jounnin y la menor parte eran ANBUs.

-Nos están rodeando –grito un nuevo ninja que se unía a la batalla junto con su equipo, era apenas un chunnin que había entrado en batalla, y en sus ojos se observaba el asombro y desconcertó de ver como el número de elementos contrarios seguía multiplicándose ante sus ojos.

-Tenemos que luchar, Haruko-kun –grito el otro miembro del equipo.

-Esperen… ese no es enemigo, ¡él es Yashino-sensei!—grito emocionada una chunnin al ver a aquel ninja que portaba un uniforme jounnin de la hoja, así como su banda, con la pequeña diferencia de que esta tenía un corte en el centro, como las de Akatsuki.

-Aki-chan… -se escucho como el jounnin trataba de hablar lo mejor que podía. –yo no soy…

cgggggsss…. –se escucho como una espada traspasaba el cuello de aquel jounnin y después como su cabeza caía al suelo. La pequeña chunnin solo se quedo viendo el cuerpo que ahora permanecía en el suelo y decapitado con sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas y con sus piernas temblándole.

-¿PORQUEE? –Le grito al Uchiha, quien se había encargado de descabezar a aquel jounnin -¿Por qué LO MATASTE? El era de Konoha. Eres un… maldito vengador –le grito llorando, mientras sus manos eran manchadas por la sangre de aquel cuerpo que ahora estaba inerte.

-Calla –le ordeno el Uzumaki con una mirada totalmente seria a la chunnin.

-¿Na-Naruto-san? ¿Por qué defiende a ese asesino? –hablo entre lagrimas.

-deberías disculparte con Sasuke, el no es ningún asesino, te acaba de salvar la vida. –Hablo cortante el ojiazul – esos son solo soldados de Madara, los usa como marionetas para que peleen a su lado, ellos ya están muertos. Pero si quieres estar molesta con alguien, estarlo con Madara.

-pero el era nuestro sensei –hablo triste

-Técnica de resucitación impura –hablo la Haruno mientras atacaba a los miles de Zetsus y muertos resucitados de Madara.

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

-hmm… pelear contra ellos no nos sirve de nada ahorita, tenemos que llegar hasta madara. –Neji Hyuuga también se había unido a la batalla en ese punto, que era donde estaban la mayoría de los soldados enemigos.

-Danza china…. –grito esta vez Tenten mientras daba 10 vueltas en el aire y cientos de kunais salian en su rotación.

-¡conocerán el poder de mi juventud! –otro ninja emocionado era Lee, que con gran energía golpeaba en taijutsu todo lo que veía. - y algo me dice que este solo es el primer plato. ¡Prepárate para volver a morir!

-Lee… deja de jugar… -le regaño desde varios metros la castaña de chongitos mientras ella misma se la arreglaba con varios zetsus que la atacaban.

-Ahhhh! –se escucho un grito, era una ninja chunnin de aproximadamente la misma edad que el equipo liderado por Maito Gay.

La pequeña pelinegra estaba siendo jalada por piernas y manos por los zetsus, su voz gritaba por angustia y su corazón latía al mil por hora. Sentía que su vida se le iba de las manos. Estaba en una guerra, lo sabía, pero sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la sangre, a la muerte, a la guerra. No quería morir…

-Kyaa! ¡Déjala en paz! –grito en su típico tono eufórico el chico de mayas verdes, que con un par de kunais, había liberado a aquella chica.

-¿estas bien?—le pregunto

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

-El escuadrón 26 ha llegado con dos elementos heridos. –informo un ninja.

-llévenlos al campamento 09. –contesto la Kage mientras organizaba todo.

-Tsunade-sama, el equipo 8 encontro a Madara –informo un ninja en el campamento central.

-informa al equipo 7 y 10, y al escuadrón de Uchiha. –ordeno la kage.

-Tsunade-sama los zetsus están rompiendo la defensa por el oeste.

-Manda a los escuadrones del sur, ahí no se han presentado ataques.

Tsunade-sama para aca… Tsunade-sama esto… Tsunade-sama…. Si no fuera porque la kage de la hoja quería tanto a su aldea, ya hubiera tirado la toalla y muy lejos, desde el primer ataque había estado recibiendo miles de miles de novedades de todo lo que pasaba, se masajeo lentamente la sien, y volvió su atención a los informes que seguían llegando sin parar.

Los zetsus no paraban de renacer, era una completa molestia.

-Avisen a todos acerca de la técnica de resucitación –grito mientras se dirigía al campo de batalla.

Abandono su posición en la base, y fue hasta donde había mandado reunir a los 3 equipos. Avanzo a velocidad significativa, impulsándose con chakra en sus pies.

No tardo mucho en llegar. Ahí ya estaban a quien había mandado llamar.

-Tsunade-shishou –hablo Sakura mientras curaba a una ninja caída.

-Sakura, con todo hacia abajo –grito enojada la rubia de coletas, mientras avanzaba, había visto a muchos ninjas de su aldea muriendo, o ya muertos, ninjas que ella conocía, que más de una vez los había mandado llamar a su despacho para darles una misión dependiendo sus capacidades, y ahora, estaban enfrascados en la guerra.

Vio a su alumna, ambas intercambiaron una mirada llena de voluntad, separaron la vista por un juego de segundos, y ambas, coordinadas, juntaron bastante chakra en sus puños, y de una sola estacada, lo impactaron en el suelo.

Enormes grietas se abrieron en el sueño, levantando tierra y piedras por igual, y destruyendo todo a su paso. Cientos de Zetsus cayeron, pero muchos más salieron de la tierra.

-¡ahora! –grito la de ojos miel, dando la orden a más de veinte ninjas que se mantenían en primera línea, creando técnicas fuego y rayo, carbonizando toda la extensión que estaba frente a sus ojos.

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

-Madara… han acabado con los zetsus que mandaste bajo tierra –anuncio un chico de cabellos blancos, acaba de dar la noticia de que toda su primera línea había sido eliminada, más sin embargo, en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa burlesca, como si todo aquello le causara gracia.

-fue más rápido de lo que esperaba –rio de medio lado –no esperaba más de la pequeña princesa de la primavera… cada día me demuestra que es la mejor… - sonrió –creo que debo pararla antes de que avance más.

-la princesa de las babosas esta con ella –aviso, buscando sacar mínimo un ápice de sorpresa por parte del Uchiha, pero años y años, más de los que un humano es apenas capaz de imaginar, lo avalaban para pensar –según él- en cualquier cosa que Konoha pudiera utilizar como su "factor sorpresa" –no es cualquier oponente.

La lengua viboresca del peliblanco salía como lo que era, tan solo un ruin pedazo de carne humanoide. Había decidido ponerse de lado del Uchiha mítico, sabiendo que conseguiría mejores cosas que en cualquier otro bando. Con un sonidito bastante molesto para los oídos del de mascara, arrastrando la "S" se volteo. No poder hacer desesperar a Madara lo estaba cabreando.

-Será mejor que les baya a hacer una visita personalmente –hablo, haciendo escuchar a Kabuto las palabras que desde hace tiempo estaba buscando. –muero de ganas por saber más acerca de esa famosa "aldea Haruno"…

Las pupilas del de lentes se dilataron, mostrando sorpresa y un tangible temor. Trato de mantener la calma, algo que había aprendido a hacer desde que empezó a actuar como espía.

-¿qué con la aldea Haruno? ¿algo interesante? –pregunto tratando de zafarse. Algo que sabía, era difícil.

-no soy estúpido, Kabuto –las aspas del sharingan del de mascara giraron amenazadoramente rojas viendo directamente los oscuros del Yakushi. –se que has estado investigando todo acerca de Haruno y esa aldea, y también buscas como llegar a ella.

-sabes que mis intereses son otros… -desvió la mirada, no pudiendo competir contra al sharingan, un poder impresionante –se que anelas el Sharingan, al igual que la víbora rastrera de Orochimaru, pero ahora además vas por la aldea Haruno. – el uchiha había agarrado el cuello de la capa del de lentes y lo había estrellado sin mucho cuidado en la pared. –ni siquiera te dejare acercarte.

-no tengo esas intenciones, Madara –se libero Kabuto tratando de salir lo más ileso que pudo y salvando su orgullo rastrero. –pero no niego que me dio curiosidad el tema. Sin duda los secretos de los clanes van más allá del simple cerebro humano.

-hmnp…

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

El equipo siete se había abierto camino entre el negruno paisaje que había quedado después de los katon, no paso mucho cuando un nuevo combate se abrió lugar ahí mismo, ninjas muertos contra aquellos que una vez fueron sus amigos y compañeros en vida.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se abrieron espacio entre todo aquello, avanzando más hasta el frente, buscando a MAdara

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

El equipo Aburame-Hyuuga-Inuzuka peleaba codo a codo contra ninjas de diversas aldeas tratando de eliminar aquel enorme ejército que Madara había puesto.

La blanca piel de la Hyuuga acababa de ser rosada por un Kunai, que pasó demasiada cerca de su hombro, rozando nada delicadamente su brazo.

Un grueso hilo de sangre no había hecho esperar su aparición.

-tks… -se quejo la pelinegra. Había estado manteniendo varios combates en los que había salido bien parada con nada más allá de pequeños roces. Ella era como la princesa de su equipo, siempre la habían cuidado mucho, así como ella los había cuidado a ellos.

La habían ayudado a superar su timidez poco a poco, y ahora era una chica fuerte.

-¿te sientes bien, Hinata? –llego pronto el Inuzuka en ayuda a su compañera.

-Descuida, Kiba, estoy perfectamente. Solo fue un roce, nada de qué preocuparse –hablo tranquilizando a su compañero.

-haaa…. Ha…. –se empezó a quejar el Aburame, se había llevado las manos a la cabeza tratando de taparse los oídos.

Trataba inútilmente de sacar de su cabeza aquel zumbido que quemaba sus neuronas. Los mismos insectos que Vivian dentro de él comenzaron a re chillar. Alertando peligro.

Akamaru empezó a ladrar. Una mala señal.

-¿qué pasa Akamaru? –pregunto el castaño tratando de ver lo que pasaba.

La Hyuuga, que ya estaba impuesta a las conversaciones aparentemente unilaterales entre el chico perro y su can supuso que pasaba. Lo mismo que con los insectos de su tercer compañero.

Por inercia, Hinata activo su byakugan, y trato de buscar algo. Muy tarde.

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

-Muy buenos días, mis ninjas preferidos de Konoha –hablo una voz juguetona, imitando a la de un pequeño niño, jugando con aquella negra capa y una seguro sonrisa debajo de aquella mascara.

Frente a él, tres chicos con apariencia física muy diferente, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba lo mismo. Coraje. Aquella "rata" que estaba frente a ellos, si porque eso era, aunque compartiera su sangre, pensó uno, no era más que la peor escoria.

A lo lejos aun se escuchaban los ruidos de combate, explosiones, y los ruidos de números jutsus siendo ejecutados para proteger su vida.

-¡eres un maldito Madara! –grito el Uzumaki, que fue el primero que saco a relucir su enejo, con maestría hizo dos clones de sombra y comenzó a realizar la perfección de aquella técnica que su pervertido maestro le había enseñado.

-ohh! –se burlo de nuevo el líder de akatsuki , que había esquivado con tanta facilidad que hasta se tomo el tiempo de bostezar, y justo cuando iba a impactarse, desapareció a los ojos de todos, apareciendo atrás de la Haruno, que era la que se mantenía un poco más atrás de los tres.

El moreno de capa había pasado una mano por los hombros de la pelirosa, su mirada era burlona, con la que cualquiera pudiera hacerse del baño en ese mismo momentos, pero la Haruno solo ladeo los ojos.

-aléjate de Sakura –advirtió el pelinegro haciendo que sus oscuros ojos se tornaran rojos, una sonrisa macabra se asomo por sus labios, eso era como un "te matare si no te alejas de ella"

-Deja a Saku-chan en paz, cabeza hueca. –gruño también el rubio.

-¿así que esta es su deliciosa debilidad? – rio con una larga carcajada.

-No soy ninguna de-bi-li-dad –gruño la pelirosa, que hasta ese momento solo había atinado en permanecer callada. De su mano salía una espada sin manga, que se encajo en la espalda media del Uchiha fundador mientras a este solo le salía una dolorosa carcajada.

-¿lo mataste? –pregunto impresionado el rubio.

- no puede ser posible… -hablo el de cabellos azabaches - …dudo que muera tan fácil.

-ni siquiera una persona normal moriría con un ataque así – gruño la pelirosa mientras sacaba el chakra solido del cuerpo del Uchiha.

Poco a poco el cuerpo empezó a volverse menos nítido, comenzando a ponerse transparente hasta desaparecer completamente.

-Tal como lo esperaba de ti, florecita. –hablo de nuevo el de sharingan perfecto. Ahora estaba a un par de metros de los tres chicos, con su máscara perfectamente puesta y sin ninguna herida. –ahora veo que el equipo 7 no tiene debilidades dentro de su equipo. ¿pero qué tal fuera?

Una nueva persona se empezó a materializar, frente a ellos, una pequeña chica de cabellos negros azulados, sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente cerrados y dos cascadas de agua salada corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Hinata! –

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

**Hola chicas… antes que nada, lo siento…. Últimamente he estado un mil dos mil de ocupada… desde hace dos meses entre a dos cursos que ocupan completamente mi vida **

**Ademas de que estoy haciendo un curso que ayudara en mi futuro, para entrar a la universidad de medicina y todo eso. Ahora sere paramédico… y como todo, ocupa dedicación… **

**Agradescos a los que, a pesar de que no he actualizado, siguen leyendo mis escritos.**

**Y aclaro, no dejare inconcluso ninguno de mis proyectos, por si era duda, los terminare… todos… con menos frecuencia, pero lo hare.**


	40. Cap 35: Sentimientos

**Disclaimer:**Naruto NO me pertenece, es de Kishimoto, pero la mayoría de la trama es mía [ no toda, porque lleva una secuela muy parecida a la original]

**Sumary:**¿Qué pasa si Sakura nunca estuvo en el equipo 7? ¿si hubiera dejado Konoha a los 9 años, y hubiera terminado viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi Uchiha? SASUSAKU 100%

**Notas de autor:**por lo pronto ninguna, solo que la historia va a estar casi totalmente narrada por Sakura, cuando no sea así, será informado con un "Fin Sakura Pov´s"

Espero que es guste

**-**Dialogo—

_-pensamiento—_

_[_notas de autor durante la narración]

Cita* [que va a haber una cita hasta la parte infeior]

_Narración en primera persona_

:..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:.. :..:..:..:_– Cambio de escena, tiempo o lugar._

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 35: Sentimientos**

Una nueva persona se empezó a materializar, frente a ellos, una pequeña chica de cabellos negros azulados, sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente cerrados y dos cascadas de agua salada corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Hinata! –

-¡Suelta a Hinata! –grito el rubio del equipo siete, sus ojos mostraban más coraje del normal, sus pupilas se empezaban a dilatar y por milésimas de segundo cambiaban a un color rojizo que podía pelear fácilmente contra la pupila del Sharingan.

Naruto era el Kyuubi… era bien sabido por sus compañeros que si se enojaba mucho, podía salirse de control la situación. Que el Uzumaki se saliera de control no sería de mucha ayuda, mucho menos para el bando que defendía Konoha.

-Naruto, tienes que controlarte. –trato de hablar la Haruno, palabras que le entraron por un oído, y salieron el otro. Las pupilas zorrunas cada vez parpadeaban menos en los ojos del chico, apoderándose completamente del control de su cuerpo

-Tkss… Dobe… si esto se te sale de control, podrías terminar matando a inocentes. –trato de calmarlo Sasuke. Pero igual que el intento anterior, nada positivo sucedió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Madara? –pregunto la Haruno, haciendo ápice en comenzar a negociar el "rescate" de la pequeña Hyuuga. -¿el control de los Bijuus?

-siempre tan demandante, Sakurita. Pero aun no estás lista para hablar como gente grande –se burlo el Akatsuki –aun eres una niña intentando jugar a la adulta. Ese juego que tanto amas. –otra vez se rio, pero esta vez fue una carcajada más que solo una sombría y burlesca media sonrisa como las que acostumbraba dar seguido –pero para que te miento, eres mi segunda preferida.

-¡Devuélveme a mi Hinata! –comenzó a gritar Naruto mientras empezaba a perder control de si mismo.

-¿y ahora quien es tu preferida, costal de huesos putrefactos? –una nueva presencia se unió. El último de los viejos akatsukis, y el único que permanecía completamente vivo.

-Siempre metiéndote en lo que no te importa, Itachi, pero bueno, ya que tienen tanta curiosidad, se las presentare.

-¡Hinata! –no dejaron hablar a Madara cuando un nuevo grupo de ninjas ya estaba en la zona de batalla. El resto del equipo de la Hyuuga, que en cuanto fue robada de su equipo, ya estaba buscándola, y el equipo de su primo.

-¡Hinata-san! –el Hyuuga había estado más que preocupado por la salud de su prima, el era tanto directa como indirectamente, o al menos así se sentía él, responsable del bienestar de su prima.

-¡baya! Poco más y tendremos a toda la generación reunida aquí. Menos mal, Hika-chan ya los extrañaba un poco.

-¿Hikari? –el primero en reaccionar fue el Uzumaki y el Uchiha. Ese nombre no lo podrían olvidar jamaz… porque Hikari era…

-Así es… su **EX**–compañera de equipo –hablo un sujeto que había aparecido esta vez desde atrás de Madara, ahora llevaba aquella ya conocida capa de la asociación de criminales más famosa del mundo ninja. Su rostro que había estado escondido, se mostro cuando el gorro de la capa cayo, dejando ver un largo cabello castaño, que ahora era más largo, sus ojos marrones tampoco ya no eran los mismos, ahora habían sido inyectados con el veneno de la vida, la venganza y el odio.

Había arrastrado con dolor y coraje el "ex"… ahora ella ya no pertenecía allí.

Ya no era el equipo siete.

SU equipo siete se había quedado atrás.

Había dejado de existir.

No… aun existía… un equipo siete farsantes. Una imitación del original.

Porque ella era lo único que quedaba del equipo.

Cuando Sasuke se fue, ella y Naruto aun eran el equipo siete o equipo Kakashi, que fue su nombre de chunnin, siendo la esencia del número siete.

Cuando Naruto se fue, ella lucho junto con Sai, Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-taichou para seguir adelante.

Ni siquiera la ida de los dos miembros más importantes en el equipo había roto ese lazo que tenían.

Pero **Ella**…

Esa chica de extraños cabellos de color rosa había logrado lo que ni el tiempo y la distancia habían roto.

Su sola presencia había destruido a su equipo.

**No…**

No había destruido a su equipo.

Fijo sus ojos en aquellos tres miembros… vió a Naruto que luchaba por tener el control de su cuerpo. Vio aquel mismo chico que había luchado por su aldea contra Pein. El que le gano en los exámenes chunnin a Neji, el que se había ido a entrenan con Jiraya por tanto tiempo. Él era el mismo.

Vio a Sasuke, aun seguía igual de galante, no le extrañaba que en su ausencia haciendo "misiones" ANBU hubiera cambiado un poco, le agrado saber la noticia que había dejado atrás su venganza…. _Por fin podremos ser un equipo de nuevo… uno nacido y renovado… invencible. _ Esas palabras que menciono cuando supo las noticias de que él Uchiha se quedaba en Konoha ahora ya ni pasaban por su mente.

Ellos eran en esencia los mismos.

El equipo siete aun existía, pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

Fue remplazada por una barbie de color rosa. Su mente no comprendió que le pudo haber visto su compañero, no es que ella estuviera enamora de Sasuke, pero siempre lo había escuchado quejarse de cómo todas esas niñas bobas lo correteaban y el solo maldecía. Para ella, esa tal Sakura era eso.

Una barbie rosa había sido su más práctico remplazo.

-Tu… -hablo fríamente la castaña señalando a la Haruno –nunca me caíste bien, sabía que solo eres una de esas arrastradas, conquistando a todos con tu faceta de niña buena, cuando realmente eres una perra—se burlo sisañosamente.

-Hikari… no permiti… -trato de hablar el Uzumaki, pero fue callado.

-guarda silencio, Naruto-kun… es por culpa de **esta** que Hinata-chan este así. –hablo apuntando a la Haruno que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada.

-por supuesto que no es su culpa…

-claro… Hinata solo es la carnada… lo que de verdad Madara quiere, no es el Byakugan. La pobre de Hinata no tiene nada que ver con esto. Ustedes cuatro son los que han traído las desgracias a konoha. Los hermanos Uchiha jugando a ser el "dios del mundo" con su "todo lo puedo y nadie me gana" siempre haciendo de menos a los demás. Tú… el Kyuuby… Naruto, tu vida solo ha traído desgracias a konoha, desde que naciste, llevando esa bestia que es símbolo de la muerte, y por último y la peor, una niña que solo va por la vida jugando y destruyendo a su paso. Cuatro idiotas que creen que por sus habilidades pueden dominar al mundo… solo nos traen desgracias… deberían morir… gente como ustedes no merece vivir.

-Hikari, no deberías hablar así de tus propios compañeros de equipo –hablo Neji, el primero que había podido salir de aquel estupor de ver a uno de los suyos darles la espalda.

-te equivocas Hyuuga… el equipo siete ya no existe. Ahora solo es un nombre utilizado por dos traidores y una bestia. –el veneno que salía de su boca eran como cuchillos que iban a dar directo a lo más sensible, sobre todo para el rubio y la pelirosa… Sasuke ya estaba más impuesto a las duras palabras y críticas de la gente.

La infancia del rubio llego a su memoria, como flechazos al rojo vivo incrustados en la piel.

-Yo… yo no quería… no sabía… -se trato de defender la pelirosa. Después de tantos años entrenándose para ser fuerte, tratando de mejorar cada día sus habilidades… de nuevo se sentía como una niña. Débil ante solo un par de palabras.

Trato de calmarse, ella no había recibido tanto entrenamiento para nada, debía ser fuerte. Un verdadero ninja no debe de mostrar sus emociones en una batalla, un ninja tenía que ser de mente fría y de golpes certeros.

Ella sabía todo eso. Lo sabía muy bien.

Pero en ese momento le era difícil no sentirse como una pequeña niña. Logro mantener con mucho trabajo una máscara de serenidad, ocultando todo el océano de olas que golpeaban su mente en ese momento y trato de concentrarse de nuevo en el exterior.

-Vaya vaya… -comenzó a hablar el del fundador del clan Uchiha. –pero veo que tenemos una disputa. ¡Yo se! ¡yo se! – empezó a gritar, ahora con la personalidad de aniñada de Tobi –hagamos un trato. Veamos… veamos… ¡TU! –le grito apuntando al rubio que aun permanecía enojado – Chico Kyuubi… hagamos un trato…

La pelirosa que aun estaba en un medio shock, comenzó a convertirse en la prisionera en una jaula que apareció desde el suelo, de sus manos comenzaron a salir distintitos tipos de jutsus y chakra en forma muy parecido al cristal luchando lo más posible para liberarse de aquello que la empezaba a rodear.

-demonios… ábrete… - susurraba con desesperación el Uchiha menor mientras también trataba de liberar a su pelirosa, pero nada funciono.

-Déjala libre Madara… tu venganza es contra los Uchiha, deja a Konoha y a todos fuera de esto – le hablo el pelinegro de coleta mientras en sus ojos giraban las aspas de uno de los más poderosos Sharingan.

-Hi-hina-ta…. –trataba de controlarse el Rubio, tenía que controlarse, su pequeña Hinata-chan estaba encerrada. El tenía que salvarla. Tenía que hacer uso de su mayor fuerza de voluntad. Por ella.

-Na-ruto… contrólate por favor… yo… se que tu… puedes… -la ojiperla se mantenía temblorosa dentro de su celda, ya se había dado por vencida en luchar, era imposible, ninguno de sus ataques o jutsus estaban fusionando, ni siquiera los de su primo o Naruto.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? –hablo con decepción el mayor de todos, había pasado de ser el centro de atención a algo menos importante, cosa que no le gusto demasiado y había comenzado de nuevo a hablar.

Ambas celdas comenzaron a flotar y llegaron a cada costado del Uchiha.

-déjalas libres, Madara, esto no es algo que a ti te incumba. –grito el Lee. –deja a la Hinata y a mi lindo cerezo. Si quieres un verdadero combate, pelea contra mí.

-vamos… quedamos que haríamos esto más divertido. ¡Hagamos que el fuego de los Sejun luche de nuevo contra el Abanico Uchiha! – grito con algo de paranoia. –solo una de las dos vivirá… ¿a quién prefieren?

Todos los pares de ojos de konoha se empezaron a cruzar entre sí, no sabiendo que hacer o que decir, algunos incluso aun no captaban completamente la información que les había dado el Uchiha ancestro.

-¿a qué te refieres, Madara? –el Uchiha de coleta fue el que hablo esta vez, tratando de comprender bien lo que en ese momento estaba exigiendo Madara.

-¿y así te dicen Genio, Itachi? –la voz del mayor era de total burla, soltando fuertes carcajadas al final de su oración, más nadie se le unía, ni siquiera la nuevo miembro de su organización. –esta bien, lo explicare más lento. Una pelea, Sasuke contra Naruto, si Sasuke gana, Sakura vive, pero si Naruto gana la que vivirá es Hinata. Nadie puede interferir, y por supuesto, será un combate a muerte.

-¿y si no queremos pelear? –pregunto el Uchiha, encontrando una razón lógica para no hacerlo, y no porque el rubio no fuera digno oponente, el no tenía otro rival que no fuera su amigo, casi hermano Naruto. Pero no era tiempo de pelear, ya en el pasado lo habían hecho, y nada había terminado bien.

-ambas mueren –contesto dulcemente Madara mientras se movía de un lado a otro como un pequeño niño bailando.

La mandíbula del rubio se tenso, intercambiando una discreta mirada con el chico de ojos ónix que iba en su equipo, ambos estaban igual, tratando de pensar en frio, ¿Qué haría un ninja?... "aquellos que desobedecen las reglas son llamados escoria… pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria" … la frase de Kakashi retumbo en la mente de ambos, como si fuera una clave, pero esta vez, no podían usarla… y no porque fuera malo o algo así, si no porque en cualquier decisión que tomen, una persona querida para ellos saldría herida, incluso dos.

Morir de hambre, o cruzar el rio lleno de cocodrilos hambrientos para buscar comida del otro lado…

-no metas a Hinata en esto – grito la pelirosa. –ella no tiene la culpa, ella no está en el problema, ella es inocente en todo este asunto.

La de ojos jade sabía mejor que varios la situación por la que pasaban su nuevo amigo y su reciente novio. Conocía el historial de ambos, sus peleas, sus golpes y batallas, pero también sabía de esa amistad existente, y le dolería tener que verlos pelear.

Una bola de fuego apareció en el centro del improvisado campo de batalla, era bastante denso, e iba dirigido directamente hacia el portador del único sharingan perfecto, según la leyenda de los ojos de hermano.

No le fue muy difícil esquivarla, pero después de esta, una serie de kunais y shurikens atacaban directamente su rostro.

-pelea con migo, deja a Naruto y Sasuke en paz. –le hablo el ex miembro del akatsuki, mostrando un rostro frío y sin ninguna expresión aparente, su voz era tan helada que, si no fuera por no ser el momento más indicado, hubiera hecho que más de uno de los presentes ocupara cambiarse de ropa interior, sus ojos no reflejaban todo lo contrario, tan rojos como las llamas más ardientes del infierno, haciendo girar con lentitud matadora las aspas de su sharingan.

Dio un pequeño paso, haciendo un crujido entre sus sandalias y las pequeñas piedrillas sueltas en el suelo, siguió, a pasos lentos y seguros. El ambiente había cambiado completamente, todo parecía una película de terror, esas cuando el asesino esta justo delante de ti, sabes que ahí está, lo vez, te pierdes en su maldad, sabes que estás en peligro, pero no te mueves, tu respiración para y sientes que tu corazón también, pero todo cambia, tu corazón se acelera, y tu cerebro le ordena a tus piernas que se muevan, que corran. Pero no lo hacen.

El sonido de los cuervos sonar entre el bosque no ayudaba en nada, y pese a todos esos factores, en los que incluso más de uno de los de Konoha agradeció tener al Uchiha de su lado, la reacción del legendario fundador de aquel clan, no fue ni siquiera de susto. Una chica se asustaría más al ver un bicho.

Más su cara cambio, abandonando aquella faceta de pequeño niño, su rostro se transformo, reflejando por primera vez en muchos años, su verdadera edad, aquel rencor que guardaba, pero por sobre todo, su experiencia en el arte de la guerra del que tanto presumía el clan del abanico blanqui-rojo.

Lo más parecido a una batalla comenzó, pues no se veía nada a simple vista, eran solo los ojos ninjas que podían seguir mejor la pelea entre ambos Uchihas, siendo seguidos más claramente por los portadores de dojutsus.

Siendo lo que comenzó como un combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo que sería una batalla de grandes técnicas.

Pronto la pelea subió de tono, los simples golpes cuerpo a cuerpo y pequeños shirikens y kunais empezaron a ser remplazados por jutsus, el combate tomo cierta distancia, siendo más fácil seguirla para todos, observando una a una como las legendarias técnicas de los Uchiha comenzaron a salir, desde las más simples, hasta las llamas negras del infierno: Amaterasu. El imponente escudo Sasano y las increíbles habilidades oculares desarrolladas con los años.

Era un combate bastante parejo, donde lo único que se iba afectando poco a poco eran los niveles de chakra de ambos. Enormes invocaciones aparecieron, mostrando incluso el Rineagan por parte del mayor, sin duda una habilidad que le había robado al exlíder de la organización de las capas negras acompañadas de nubes rojas.

-Este es una nueva habilidad, Itachi –se burlo Madara al demostrar sus habilidades con la pupila anillada. Más de 10 animales de diferentes especies y enormes comenzaron a aparecer por el bosque, todos con una misma similitud: sus pupilas, iguales a las de su invocador.

-Unas simples invocaciones no te harán ganar esta batalla, Madara –hablo el de coleta, invocando a los cuervos que lo caracterizaban, sus aves abrieron vuelo en parvada, quemando todo aquello a su paso, sus plumas negras eran tan ardientes como aquella técnica de llamas negras.

-Ni siquiera un prodigio o un genio, puede superar la experiencia que te da el tiempo, Uchiha Itachi.

La pelea se estaba desarrollando a unos cuantos metros de donde habían permanecido los de Konoha, pero el hecho de que el nuevo líder de akatsuki estuviera entretenido teniendo otra de esas épicas peleas –que ya había tenido muchas en sus incontables años de vida- no había querido decir que haya dejado a los demás libres y cruzados de brazos, muy al contrario, les había dejado un pequeño regalito de los más cercano a marionetas para que se entretuvieran.

El Uchiha había tenido poco tiempo, pero el suficiente para perfeccionar el uso de lo que tal vez pudiera ser el dojutsu más poderoso, al menos lo que correspondía a control de cuerpos.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto y el resto se encontraban en una dura pelea, a excepción de la Haruno y la Hyuuga, que aun permanecían encerradas.

El combate se iba extendiendo, el agotamiento y las heridas también incrementaban, pero para su suerte, los enemigos iban en decremento.

Una fuerte explosión se escucho en toda la zona, fue un corto zumbido en el que muchos sintieron los oídos prácticamente estallar, y en medio segundo, un enorme cráter apareció, terminando a un par de metros donde aún permanecían prisioneras ambas chicas.

Un enorme animal apareció, no tenía forma de algún ser conocido para ellos, ni muchos menos la de un humano, tenía el cuerpo de un perro, uno muy grande, más su número de colas era mucho mayor a 10, sus orejas se mantenían puntiagudas en forma de V invertida, más parecidas a la de un zorro. Sus ojos eran negros y su pupila era gatuna, su hocico era largucho y lleno de filosos dientes. Finalmente, a la altura de su pecho mantenía incrustada una grisea roca, con ojos, 9 en total, no todos abiertos, solo faltaba uno para que así fuera.

El hibrido comenzó a hacer movimientos violentos, destruyendo con sus extremidades todo a su paso, llevándose por igual arboles, piedras e incluso el sueño, parecía que no tenía control, hasta que arriba de él, Uchiha Madara le comenzó a hablar y el animal se tranquilizo.

-Destruye todo, destruye a Konoha –le ordeno, el de capa desapareció de la cabeza del animal, y este volvió a llevarse todo lo que tocaba.

-¡Ataque de la Bestia Verde de Konoha! –grito Lee, haciendo una extraña pose y después atacar con una serie de patadas voladoras que atacaron directamente

La patada del chico de amplias cejas no sirvió de mucho, todo lo contrario, pues al defenderse aquel monstruo le había dado un batazo con una de sus colas mandándolo directo al suelo dejándolo con más de una herida.

-¡Lee! –grito el resto de su equipo, siendo la castaña la primera que corrió a auxiliar.

-Tenten, ¡cuidado!—grito la de cabellos rosas desde su encierro, pues aquella bestia se dirigía a atacar de nuevo a Lee y de paso a la maestra de las armas.

-¡Aléjate! – esta vez fue el Hyuuga quien había llegado a auxiliar a sus dos compañeros.

-¡noooo! –grito la Haruno al ver como sus compañeros se enfrentaban arduamente a aquellas marionetas como las que Naruto había peleado tiempo atrás contra los 7 Pein, el equipo del Hyuuga se trataba de encargar de aquella bestia que les sobrepasaba en fuerza y poder, dejándolos fuertemente lastimados en cuestión de segundos. Sin contar que su casi hermano, Itachi mantenía una fuerte pelea con Madara y la pequeña Hyuuga aun no se rendía de romper aquellos barrotes al ver como sus seres queridos y su amado se debatían la vida en uno de los peores enfrentamientos que se había visto en la historia.

Eso sin contar las múltiples explosiones que se escuchaban por todos lados, indicando que no solo en ese lugar se desarrollaban combates, si no en todos lados había gente que luchaba por sus ideales.

Su cabeza le empezó a doler más de lo que podía imaginar, el dolor el tumbo, dejándola con la cabeza entre las rodillas con una fuerte mueca en la cara. Sintió como su piel se empezaba a poner más pálida de lo normal, incluso comenzó a sudar y la temperatura comenzó a subir. Los golpes y sonidos del medio comenzaron a disminuir en su cabeza, el color se empezó a atenuar hasta que todo termino negro.

****

No sabía que había pasado, no sabía porque me movía, no recordaba nada. Tan solo podía ver mi sombra corriendo por unos túneles tan solo iluminados por unas antorchas, mis piernas dolían y mi respiración quemaba, mi sangre hervía y mi ropa estaba sucia, pero aquel dolor de cabeza se había ido.

Seguí corriendo, dejándome guiar por aquella fuerza que aun me permitía seguir moviendome en aquel extraño lugar, mis manos se movieron solas, efectuando un jutsu básico del tipo tierra, abriendo una puerta en la pared que me llevo hasta una enorme biblioteca.

Ya había estado en ese lugar, lo recordaba, pero no sabía de dónde.

El dolor regreso, y me lleve las manos a la cabeza, tratando de mantearla en su lugar como si se fuera a caer, cosa que, pensé, se me hacía poco probable.

Camine a la mesa que estaba en una parte de la habitación redonda rodeada totalmente por estantes llenos de libros, me afiance en la mesa, sobándome la sien con los ojos cerrados.

Volví a abrir los ojos, y en la mesa vi un libro. Era aquel libro negro con el caleidoscopio en forma de rosa que había encontrado ese mismo escritorio en mi viaje a SunaGakure hace exactamente una semana. Lo abrí aun dudosa de lo que pudiera pasar y mis ojos viajaron rápidamente por aquellos manuscritos…

…_Son los anillos la principal unión en Akatsuki… el anillo representa el sol naciente de una futura nación, un anillo guarda el alma de su portador, su esencia y su…."_

****

Todo regreso a la normalidad, aquella biblioteca fría había desaparecido, ahora la pelirosa se encontraba de nuevo encerrada, se tallo los ojos para volverse a acostumbrar a aquella luz intensa.

-¡El libro! ¡El libro! –pensó en voz alta mientras sacaba aquel libro que aun mantenía en su bolsillo de medicinas, lo abrió, encontrando los mismos manuscritos que en aquel sueño.

"…_Como traer el alma de un Akatsuki de la Muerte, lo único que se necesita hacer es…"_

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

_**Mil años después, lo se no tengo perdón, pero ps ya qe… he tenido varios problemitas y además también otras mil cosas por hacer… pft… en fin…**_

_**Y waa… mande a Hikari al lado oscuro.. ¿Qué regrese al lado bueno? ¿Qué se quede ahí? ¿Qué regrese con Sai y que se amen por el resto de la eternidad hasta que mueran de viejos y feos?**_

_**Y Saku.. pft.. lo siento todo el cap la tuve encerrada… pero esqe waa… pobeshita! . y tmn a mi querida Hina-chan! Y sasu y Naru no pudieron hacer nada! Pero bueno! No siempre pueden ser lo héroes, o si?**_

_**Ahí viene una tropa de lindos y sexys Akatsukis… claro si pueden revivirlos… porque no es tan fácil, ¿o si? **_

_**MaGy-Souh**_


	41. Cap 36: Tormenta

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 36: Tormenta**

…_Son los anillos la principal unión en Akatsuki… el anillo representa el sol naciente de una futura nación, un anillo guarda el alma de su portador, su esencia y su…."_

_Todo regreso a la normalidad, aquella biblioteca fría había desaparecido, ahora la pelirosa se encontraba de nuevo encerrada, se tallo los ojos para volverse a acostumbrar a aquella luz intensa._

_-¡El libro! ¡El libro! –pensó en voz alta mientras sacaba aquel libro que aun mantenía en su bolsillo de medicinas, lo abrió, encontrando los mismos manuscritos que en aquel sueño._

_"…__Como traer el alma de un Akatsuki de la Muerte, lo único que se necesita hacer es…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"…__Como traer el alma de un Akatsuki de la Muerte, lo único que se necesita hacer es regresar su cuerpo el mundo de los ´enganchados´ donde viven todos aquellos que parte de su alma aun habita en el mundo de los vivos"_

Continuo leyendo la ojijade aquel extraño libro, para ser sincera con ella misma, había aceptado que no había entendido para nada aquellas palabras. Con mayor atención, leyó nuevamente el fragmento, una y otra vez, tratando de suprimir los ruidos de los distintos combates que se llevaban fuera de su "jaula"

Afuera la pelea seguía su curso, pero no solo en ese lugar había enfrentamientos, a lo lejos y cercanías también se escuchaba aquel feroz sonido que indicaba que había gente combatiendo y perdiendo vidas para eliminar a su enemigo en común.

La desesperación había caído en muchos ninjas de distintas aldeas al ver morir a sus cercanos, sobre todo para los ninjas de menor experiencia, llenando aquella tierra que hace no mucho había florecido en una boscosa zona, en sangre, sangre derramada junto a cientos de lágrimas.

Los Kages estaban más que de acuerdo que aquella batalla era bestial, pues no se enfrentaban a lo vivo, teniendo todas las de perder, pero aun así seguían adelante, buscando la mejor forma para sobrellevar aquellas tragedias. Más allá de números, más allá de ninjas o elementos, veían rostros, amigos y compañeros.

"_El verdadero amanecer solo llegara cuando todos aquellos fragmentos fieles al alba se unan, creando la luz del astro rey que reinara para llenar de paz lo que consideren importante"_

" _De el __**Cero**__ nacerá el amanecer, siendo acompañado siempre por el __**Tigre Blanco**__, su más fuel amigo y compañía inseparable, siguiendo el sendero marcado por la __**Estrella del Sur**__ que ira hombro a hombro con el __**Fenix Carmesi**__, y la __**Estrella del Norte**__, controlando los __**Tres niveles**__ de la existencia, el __**Vacio**__ se irá lejos del amanecer, dejando sus penumbras en la sed de poder, pero el __**Dragón Azul**__ volara tan alto como pueda, llevando consigo a __**la virgen**__, que será usurpada y solo la __**Tortuga Negra**__ la aceptara como nuevo líder a la __**falsa Virgen**__, cuando todos caigan, pero su retorno llegara cuando las alas de la __**Mariposa**__ puedan superar la __**falsa Virgen**__ con la sabiduría del __**Fenix Carmesi"**_

¿Se suponía que ella tenía que entender algo con eso?

Se estaba desesperando, con furia comenzó de nuevo a golpear todo con los puños con toda la fuerza que daba su chakra explotando la trampa que la mantenía prisionera, utilizo un justo Madera, pero lo único que consiguió fue estamparse a bruces contra el otro lado de la jaula, golpeándose fuertemente la espalda y cayendo al suelo con los pies entrelazados.

Su paciencia se agotaba, pero sus ojos se entornaron a ver una extraña cajilla que había salido disparada desde su bolsillo y que vibraba mostrando un pequeño reflejo dorado en la parte donde ambas caras se unían.

Después de salir del corto estupor, la pelirosa tomo entre sus manos la caja, haciendo que dejara de moverse, la abrió con sumo cuidado, revelando en ella un juego de anillos con distintos gravados, y entonces, algunas cosas pudieron cobrar más sentido.

Se maldijo internamente por lo ciega que había sido, la respuesta a todo aquel libro siempre había estado dentro de ella, o al menos en su bolcillo, regreso al libro que hasta ese momento había estado en el suelo, pasando unas cuantas páginas hasta encontrar el párrafo que había leído hace no mucho.

" _De __**el Cero**__ nacerá el amanecer,_

..Cero era el anillo que Pein llevaba en sus manos – dedujo viendo el primer anillo en la cajita, que tenia marcado en Kanji el nombre del mismo. el segundo decía Tigre Blanco, así que no paso mucho para que la chica pudiera descifrar el pequeño párrafo.

" _De __**Pein**__ nacerá el amanecer, siendo acompañado siempre por __**Konan**__, su más fiel amigo y compañía inseparable, siguiendo el sendero marcado por __**Kisame**__ que ira hombro a hombro con el __**Itachi**__, y __**Kakuzo**__, controlando a __**Hidan**__ de la existencia, __**Orochimaru**__ se irá lejos del amanecer, dejando sus penumbras en la sed de poder, pero __**Deidara**__ volara tan alto como pueda, llevando consigo a __**Sasori**__, que será usurpada por __**Madara **__y solo __**Zetsu **__ le aceptara como nuevo líder, cuando todos caigan, pero su retorno llegara cuando las alas de __**Sakura**__ puedan superar a __**Madara **__ con la sabiduría de __**Itachi"**_

Lo que decía aquel libro no podía ser cierto, se sorprendió al ver el último anillo violeta, el que decía "Mariposa" y tampoco podría creer que su nombre estuviera ahí, en su "traducido" párrafo. Ella no podía ser capaz de vencer a Uchiha Madara y eso lo sabía, pero un nuevo coraje apareció en ella, tal vez no lo pudiera vencer. Pero al menos lo intentaría, como todos aquellos que estaban afuera, peleando por sus vidas, y por lo que querían.

Ella una vez había pedido ser entrenada para proteger lo que amaba, y hoy, ese día era el que había estado esperando, para agradecerle a su maestro todo lo que le enseño.

Sin saber el porqué de acción, todo los nueve anillos poniéndoselos en las posiciones que sus miembros originales lo habían hecho en vida, todos estaban ahí, excepto dos, _La virgen y La Tortuga Negra,_ pero sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, cerró los ojos y se concentro lo más que pudo, sintió vagamente su chakra recorrer todo su cuerpo y con astucia acumulo lo mas que puso en sus extremidades superiores, teniendo la ligera sensación de que una nueva fuerza se mezclaba con su chakra, llenando su red. Una cuenta regresiva mental empezó. Que justo al llegar a cero creó una enorme exposición, abriendo aquella jaula, y dejando tras ella a una pelirosa, que al irse despejando el humo, se veía distinta, ahora iba encapuchada con una capa blanca y con nubes rojas, las mismas nubes que usaba Akatsuki.

La vista de Madara se clavo en ella, le era más que obvio que llevaba el uniforme de Akatsuki que una vez antes ya le había tocado portar pero con el color negro invertido, tampoco teniendo en cuenta que era lo que había pasado ni como se había liberado de ese jutsu tan poderoso que su puro uso estaba entre los prohibidos, usados siglos atrás para encerrar de por vida a los prisioneros de guerras.

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

Sin saber que era lo que pasaba o como estaban las cosas, el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho se había enfrascado en una dura pelea contra un enorme monstruo, era una perfecta invocación de un ser terrible y lo más parecido a un feroz león, había estado causando destrucción, terminando con muchos chunnins heridos y hasta tres muertos.

Shikamaru se les había unido, y juntos estaban montando una muy buena estrategía para acabar con la bestia. Habían sido informados que el equipo de Naruto ya también había pasado varias pruebas como ellos antes de llegar a la mera destrucción, un ejército de ninjas renegados peleaban contra ellos evitando atacar directamente a la bestia, todos llevando la raya en su protector.

-Ino, por la izquierda –grito Choji para advertir a su amiga de ser atacada.

-Te protegeremos para que hagas el sello para enjaularlo –le dijo el Nara con una voz poco usual en él, su seño estaba fruncido y una mueca adornaba su cara –te tienes que dar prisa, no tendremos más de medio minuto.

-Suficiente –les respondió la rubia, empezando a prepararse para hacer los complicados movimientos de manos para comenzar con el ritual.—Ahora

Dada la señal, tomaron posiciones de acuerdo al plan, protegiendo a la rubia de cualquier ataque del ejército de muertos, y quedando suficientemente cerca de la bestía para poder sellarla, que al no ser tan poderosa como un biju, con una persona bastaba, pero aun así era bastante complicada.

-Izquierda… Derecha… derecha, atrás, derecha, adelante, izquierda –gritaban ambos hombres del equipo para logar defender a la chica.

-Ino, ¡date prisa! –le grito el Akimishi apurando a su compañera.

-¡Ahhh! –grito la oji azul a pocos segundos de terminar con el sellado. Había sido disparada cerca de veinte metros, estrellándose contra un árbol cuando aparentemente no había pasado nada.

-¿Qué te paso Ino?

-¿estas bien? –sus dos compañeros fueron ayudarla, pues al parecer, muchos de los soldados contra los que peleaban también habían despejado el area.

-Ka-kab-buto –tartamudeo Ino apuntando hacía la cabeza de la bestia que minutos antes había tratado de sellar. –Kabuto estuvo aquí por un segundo

Ambos voltearon, pero ahí no había nadie más que la misma invocación, peor no tardaron mucho en notar una gran diferencia, en la espalda del animal, ahora se posaba un enorme sello, que no había podido aparecer de la nada.

-¿Qué es eso? – fue el primero en hablar el más rellenito del equipo.

-Es un sello de invocación –contesto seguro el Nara, sin tomarle mucha importancia a las palabras de la rubia acerca de la aparición del discípulo de Orochimaru.

-no, no es cualquier sello de invasión –corrigió la fémina del grupo –ese sello es el inverso del que se usa para sellar a los Bijus… es un sello de invocación de Biju…

-Tenemos que detenerlo antes de que sea activado – grito la rubia corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el sello, era la que más sabía de sellos de todos los presentes, y tenía que detenerlo, pero sin saber cómo, fue disparada de nuevo hacia atrás.

-un escudo protector –descubrió el vago corriendo hasta su amiga para ayudarla, pues en menos de un minuto hacía sufrido dos enormes golpes.

-E-eso… - trato de decir Choji mientras señalaba una enorme roca que había aparecido no muy lejos de ahí, era totalmente gris y tenía una extraña forma, dos manos haciendo la posición para realizar un jutsu y múltiples ojos cerrados, en total nueve que rodeaban a uno más grande.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –grito un Chunin que estaba un poco más alejado del equipo de la Yamanaka, pero la roca era visible de cualquier punto de ese enorme bosque.

Ocho de los nueve ojos más pequeños, peor que aun así eran tan grandes que les podían calcular fácilmente unos 10 metros de grandes comenzaron a abrirse, mostrando unas rojizas pupilas sin iris. Una nube de humo fue saliendo desde el centro rojo del ojo, la nube se comenzaba a desplazar hacía distintos puntos, llegando solo uno hasta cerca de ellos, que atravesó sin menor esfuerzo la barrera y fue pintando el sello cada vez más rojo a la vez que la pupila de la roca iba perdiendo su tono hasta ser tan tosca como la roca de la que estaba hecha.

-Es un…

-biju –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo al momento en que una enorme explosión estallo en el lugar y del él salía una terrible bestia de una cola, que reconocieron rápidamente por ser la que hace un par de años, el Kazekage de la arena llevaba en su cuerpo.

****

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****

-llegas justo a tiempo –rio Madara Uchiha al ver llegar a su aliado junto a él.

En ese momento las cosas no estaban muy bien para Konoha. Ante ellos, habían aparecido. El de cabellos plateados examino el lugar, ahí habían aparecido tres bijus.

El equipo de Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee habían comenzado a pelear contra uno, el cinco colas, mientras que Hinata, Shino y Biba habían ido por el cuatro colas, los Uchiha estaban enfrascados en una pelea entre ellos, peleando Madara con un clon de su lado. Dejando a la Haruno contra Hikari, que había tratado de matara en cuanto recupero su libertad.

El Uchiha de coleta había logrado deshacerse de la copia de su ancestro con la ayuda de las llamas negras del Amaterasu, pero aun no eliminaban al real, con el que Sasuke estaba teniendo una batalla mano a mano, que hasta ese momento el mayor aun le llevaba bastante ventaja.

-Kabuto, ya que tanto ambicionas el Sharingan, te puedes quedar con el pequeño y siempre protegido Sasuke –hablo con burla Madara. A Kabuto le habían brillado los ojos con avaricia al saber que podía obtener por las buenas el preciado dojutsu que tanto quería y terminar con la tarea que su maestro no había concluido.

- ¿escuchaste, Sasuke-kun? –hablo con la misma voz de la arrastrada serpiente que había sido Orochimaru el peliplata, con un toque lascivo y depravado en su voz, pudiendo causar un escalofrió en más de uno, y no de miedo.

-presta atención en la batalla –grito una castaña al momento en que le daba un fuerte puñetazo a la Haruno que se había distraído del combate en el con la llegada de Kabuto.

Como respuesta, la pelirosa furiosa había mandado contra su "enemiga" cientos de kunais haciendo que se alejara.

-Hikari , esta batalla no es contra ti, por favor, recapacita –pidió la pelirosa tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la exninja de la hoja.

-alguien como tú no es nadie para dar consejos –contraataco Hikari haciendo un jutsu tipo viento y desviando lejos todos los kunais –no eres más que basura.

-una cosa es que trate de ayudarte, y otra muy diferente es que vaya a dejar que me insultes como si nada –grito furiosa la de ojos jade para lanzar un nuevo ataque más fuerte. Sus ojos se cerraron y comenzó a hacer sellos, uno tras otro y sus las dos espadas que llevaba colgadas brillaron, una rosa y la otra más oscura.

Con ayuda de kunais la otra chica comenzó a defenderse, cambiando regularmente de armas, pues todo aquello que era tocado por las espadas era cortado limpiamente y sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Qué demonios…? –trato de hablar, pues se estaba cansando, el numero de armas que llevaba en sus bolsillos iban bajando y la pelirosa no paraba de atacarla.

-Estas –hablo la Haruno sosteniendo en alto sus dos mejores armas de batalla – son espadas de esencia de chakra, que pueden cortar la mayoría de los metales, incluyendo la carne y hueso humanos o de animales.

-entonces espero que también corte esto –sonrió la castaña al comenzar a hacer un sello de invocación, haciendo aparecer entre ambas una enorme oso negro.

****

**-**Hinata, ¡ten cuidado! Advirtieron los dos miembros masculinos de su equipo a la pequeña Hyuuga, que hasta ahora estaban peleando contra el 4 colas, pero la pelinegra había sido herida con un poderoso ataque del biju, dejándola tirada y semiinconsciente mientras escupía grandes bocanadas de sangre.

-Es-estoy bi-bien –tartamudeo la pelinegra para que sus dos compañeros siguieran en la batalla.

Con mucha dificultad trato de incorporarse, para regresar a ayudar a sus amigos que no estaban en mejores condiciones.

Del otro lado, Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee no iban mucho mejor que ellos, el de mayas verdes había sido el más dañado hasta ahora, pero su espíritu le permitía seguir de pie y luchando con todas sus fuerzas.

Los Bijus cada vez se salían más de control, el que estaba menos herido, se podría decir que era Naruto, que daba múltiples ataques a el Biju contra el que peleaba usando su ya conocida técnica de clones de sombra.

Itachi acaba de reincorporarse, después de haber caído desde una altura considerable después de un fuerte ataque de Madara, sus rodillas, codos y su mejilla izquierda estaba raspadas y sangrando, sus manos se veian quemadas, por haber parado más de uno de los ataques fuegos de su contrincante.

-este es mi camino ninja, y te venceré para poder ayudar a mis amigos –grito furioso Naruto al ver al resto de sus amigos pelear, como muchos eran superados por las habilidades de las bestias contra las que peleaban.

Con ayuda de clones, creo un enorme rasengan, más grande que cualquiera de los anteriores que hubiera hecho, llevándolo consigo y dirigiéndose hasta donde se suponía debía estar el lugar donde se localizaba el corazón del animal.

Un Craak se escucho en la mente de Naruto, algo había pasado.

Una nueva energía desconocida comenzó a brotar desde lo más profundo de su ser. Ese algo no le preocupo mucho en ese instante, pues jamás paso por su mente que eso fuera malo, al contrario, sintió una muy grande paz en su ser, su Rasengan comenzó a brillar más, tornándose entre un color amarillo oro y rojizo, como si fuera fuego el que estaba dentro de esa enorme bola de fuego.

-Aaaaaa! –se escucho un grito humano lleno de pavor, miedo y dolor al momento en que el cuerpo del siete colas estuvieron en contacto, el grito siguió por un par de segundos después, y poco a poco la bola de fuego que había hecho el Uzumaki iba absorbiendo poco a poco el enorme cuerpo de la bestia y atrayéndolo hacia él.

El Uzumaki seguía sintiendo ese nuevo chakra rodar por su cuerpo y salir expulsado de su cuerpo hasta el que cada vez se hacía más chico.

5…4..3…2..1…

La forma del animal pronto fue cambiando, sus dientes comenzaron a desaparecer, sus enromes pies fueron tomando una forma más humana y la cara llego casi hasta aplanarse.

Frente al rubio, quedo el cuerpo de un joven de no más de 25 años, ya todo un hombre, su cuerpo estaba totalmente herido y de sus ojos salían espesas lágrimas de un color rojo oscuro. Sangre. Sus parparos estaban cerrados, pero poco a poco se fueron abriendo hasta dejar ver una pupila roja con una estrella de nueve puntas color negra en los ojos.

-¿qué… qué es eso? –pregunto con miedo el Uzumaki al ver el cuerpo tirado frente a él.

Madara Uchiha había dejado totalmente de lado su encontró para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese lugar, y al percatarse de lo que era, se había interpuesto entre el joven y el cuerpo, tapándole completamente la vista, Kabuto, al ver la cara de susto que había puesto el poseedor del Sharingan eterno, desidia también abandonar su encuentro y enterarse que era lo que pasaba, seguido por sus adversarios, Itachi, Sasuke, incluso Sakura, al ser abandonada ella también por su contrincante.

-¿Por qué tiene el Sharingan? –pregunto primero Kabuto, al ver el cuerpo tirado.

-Es un Uchiha –Itachi hiso la primera aclaración, pero no porque supiera él porque, si no porque era obvio, los ojos, el cabello negro, piel blanca, ese joven era definitivo un Uchiha.

La cara de Madara estaba totalmente contraída, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo no sabía que decir.

-Los nueve grandes –dijo de repente Kabuto, como si no lo quisiera decir en voz alta y hubiera sido una idea que había atacado a su cerebro y sin pensarlo lo había dicho en voz alta. –Es verdad, la leyenda de los nueve grandes.

-eso es una leyenda, no puede ser cierta –aclaro Sasuke, que el si conocía la historia, al igual que Itachi, y al parecer también kabuto.

-¿Qué leyenda? –pregunto Naruto.

-Los nueve Uchiha más poderosos de la historia, que con su enorme poder, pudieron combinar su alma con la de nueve poderosos animales distinto. – recordó la pelirosa, ella había leído algo del folclore de los Uchihas, pero aparecia solo como un mito, algo que jamás había pasado ni que estaba comprobado.

-y poder transformase a antojo en una bestia que combinaba sus poderes –termino Kabuto, que él estaba mucho más enterado de esos temas, pues Orochimaru había planeado algo parecido, pero jamás pudo hacer un trabajo tan fantástico como en el sueño.

Madara se había sorprendido, no esperaba que nadie supiera nada de eso, pero en un solo movimiento de su capa, los otros dos bijus regresaron a su lado, posicionándose a su espalda, siendo seguido por los cansados miembros que les habían dado batalla al lado de sus aliados.

-Ya que saben tanto de historia, déjenme aclarar su duda, esa historia no es ninguna leyenda ni mito, es pura verdad, todo lo que han dicho es absoluta verdad, nuestra raza es mucho más superior a cualquier humano, que incluso ha logrado lo que muchos desean –aclaro Madara, retomando su tranquilidad habitual. –es por eso que el Sharingan controla a los Bijus, y es cierto, Orochimaru no era más que un idiota con sed de grandeza, un hombre tan débil jamás hubiera logrando lo que hasta ahora solo los Uchiha hemos logrado hacer, pero no cualquier Sharingan tiene el poder de controlar a los Bijus, solo uno que este al mismo nivel que los antiguos poseedores de los Bijus. Un Sharingan Perfecto.

-pero los Bijus ya hubieran muerto – explico Naruto, usando una simple lógica.

-te equivocas –rio son superioridad el de capa negra con nubes rojas –los bijus jamás han muerto verdaderamente, Nunca se les mato, la avaricia del hombre ha ayudado a su inmortalidad hasta ahora, queriéndolos usar como armas, no saben que lo único que hacen es ayudarlos a vivir más tiempo, y siempre terminan muriendo por ellos, porque los consideran más valiosos que la propia vida de sus ninjas, una decisión muy bien tomada.

-Hinata-sama, por favor regrese a avisar a Tsunade-sama lo que está sucediendo –hablo el Hyuuga a su prima, que para ese momento ya estaba tras de la protectora espalda de Naruto, que no dejaría que nada le pasase aunque tuviera que dar su vida en ello, pero Neji no era idiota, Naruto iba a pelear, y su prima solo sería una carga para el rubio y para él.

-¡No! –exclamo la ojiperla, sabiendo que las intensiones de su primo eran sacarla de la pelea, Neji tenía a su disposición más de una forma de comunicares con la Kage del fuego, y esa era solo una excusa. –¡Yo me quedare aquí a pelear como todos ustedes!

-Hinata-sama, por favor –le pidió de buena manera el castaño del clan de ojos claros, pero la pelinegra no tenía ni la más mínima intención de obedecer dicha orden.

-Hinata, regresa por favor, y es una orden –hablo de manera fría un rubio de ojos azules captando la atención de más de uno, pues hasta hora, el jamás le había hablado así a la pequeña Hyuuga.

-Na-naruto-kun… yo… -los ojos luna se comenzaron a humedecer, ella era fuerte ante las palabras del Hyuuga, de su hermana e incluso de su padre, ella estaba impuesta a que así fuera, pero el rubio, su dulce Naruto jamás ni siquiera la había contradicho en nada por más absurdo y tonto que fuera. –Yo me quedare –dijo esta vez un poco más decidida, pero aun así su voz temblaba.

-Hinata, no te estoy preguntando si deseas irte –hablo pausado el Uzumaki, su voz era serena y tranquila, pero aun era fría –es una orden directa tanto como de tu capitán como de tu superior con mayor rango presente. Kiba, escóltala hasta con Tsunade.

-Hai –obedeció sin contradecir ni una palabra el castaño, llevándose a su compañera de equipo lejos con dos lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. En cualquier otra situación el Inuzuka le hubiera gritado mil y una cosas al Uzumaki solo por el hecho de haberle levantado la voz a la princesa de su equipo a quien adoraba demasiado, pero estaba de acuerdo con que el estado de la Hyuuga en ese momento no era el mejor, mucho menos a como se estaban poniendo las cosas, y tanto él como Shino y Neji agradecieron internamente el gesto de Naruto, y entendían porque había tenido que actuar así con la Hyuuga.

-¿encerio crees que la voy a dejar escapar, Naruto? –rio Madara –sus ojos son muy valiosas, provienen de la línea principal, el Byakugan de la princesa Hyuuga eso vale, aunque aún le falta mucho entrenamiento, eso lo podría solucionar yo.

-Tampoco yo pensaba en dejar que la detuvieras, Madara. –le respondió el rubio dirigiendo únicamente su mirada a los ojos del Uchiha, que sabía que no era lo más recomendable, pero en ese momento le valía muy poco, había entrenado arduo últimamente para superar su punto no muy fuerte en genjutsu, y ahora podía demostrarlo sin duda, aunque por la mente del poseedor del Sharingan eterno jamás paso ponerlo en un genjutsu en ese momento.

**Okk! Me tarde mil millones de años!**

**Pero jamás dejaría ninguno de los proyectos que tengo a medias!**

**Ahora sip! Les venía a dar una invitación a todas y todos –por si acaso xD –**

**IMPORTARTE:**

**Un par de chicas de la pagina y yo, estamos haciendo un pequeño "juego" y es que hemos visto en otros fics –para los que leen de otras categorías – que dan premiaciones, así que con ayuda de todos los lectores de los fics de Naruto, comenzaremos una premiación…**

**Hay más información en la pagina de Facebook que creamos, -no puedo poner el link porque la Ahí, se abrirá un buzón el día 1 de abril –tres días más – y durara cinco días abierto – donde todos pueden poner los mejores fics que les hayan gustado de toda la pagina, -por ser la primera vez TODOS participan – y los mejores se iran a votación a ver cual es el mejor Fic en las distintas categorías del anime Naruto.**

**Tambien todas aquellas chicas y chicos que tengan tiempo, y quieran ayudar en la organización, se pueden comunicar con migo, ya sea directo por la pagina o como gusten.**

**Si te agrada la idea, ayudanos a difundirla.**

**Para más información: mi perfil**

**MaGy-Souh**


	42. Cap 37: El Pasado que Regresa

_-¿qué… qué es eso? -¿Por qué tiene el Sharingan?__-Es un Uchiha__-Los nueve grandes – -eso es una leyenda -Los nueve Uchiha más poderosos de la historia, que con su enorme poder, pudieron combinar su alma con la de nueve poderosos animales distinto. -__esa historia no es ninguna leyenda ni mito, es pura verdad, todo lo que han dicho es absoluta verdad, nuestra raza es mucho más superior a cualquier humano, que incluso ha logrado lo que muchos desean –aclaro Madara, retomando su tranquilidad habitual. –es por eso que el Sharingan controla a los Bijus, y es cierto, Orochimaru no era más que un idiota con sed de grandeza, un hombre tan débil jamás hubiera logrando lo que hasta ahora solo los Uchiha hemos logrado hacer, pero no cualquier Sharingan tiene el poder de controlar a los Bijus, solo uno que este al mismo nivel que los antiguos poseedores de los Bijus. Un Sharingan Perfecto._

_Hinata-sama, por favor regrese a avisar a Tsunade-sama lo que está sucediendo__ -No! - __-Hinata, regresa por favor, y es una orden –Yo me quedare__ - __Hinata, no te estoy preguntando si deseas irte, es una orden directa tanto como de tu capitán como de tu superior con mayor rango presente. Kiba, escóltala hasta con Tsunade_

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 37: El Pasado que Regresa**

-Hikari, mátalos a ambos - ordeno Uchiha Madara sin ni siquiera mantener contacto con su "subordinada", no dejaría escapar a esa niña del clan Hyuuga, estarían muy equivocados si pensaban que lo hacían. A pesar de que Kabuto se mantenía atrás de él, pudo ver su mueca de desconcertó al tomarle tanta atención a esa niña, era algo ilógico para él, pues el byakugan había pasado a ser una técnica obsoleta, poderosa, pero aun así obsoleta.

-¡Hai! –contesto la castaña que vestía capa y al momento desapareció.

-¡No te permitiré que le hagas daño! –chasqueo los dientes la ojijade mientras desaparecía para volver a aparecer en cuestión de segundos hasta donde iba un castaño soportando los golpes que le daba una furiosa Hyuuga que golpeaba a diestra y siniestra al pobre Kiba que corría a toda la velocidad que podía entre los árboles.

-Hasta aquí llegaron –apareció una castaña frente a ellos –es una lástima, ambos me caían bien, pero sigo sin poder creer la poca inteligencia que tienen.

-Hikari, muévete, no cometas un error del que te arrepientas –le grito enojado el Inuzuka.

-Kiba, por favor, sigue, yo me encargo –interrumpió una pelirosa apareciendo entre ambos. Más sin embargo el castaño no se movió para nada.

-De nuevo tu, Sakurita, metiéndote donde no te importa – aventó una serie de kunais la castaña.

-esta vez no me contendré. –le hablo la pelirosa mientras de comenzaba a hacer jutsus y atacaba con técnicas tipo fuego a la castaña.

De nuevo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo empezó entre ambas, donde la ventaja del combate la llevaba Hikari que se ayudaba de las técnicas agua, sofocando el fuego y dejando enormes nubes de vapor que hacían secar los arboles que tocaban.

-Es una lástima que no entendieras –de las manos de la de ojos jades se empezaron a mover rápidamente, y una onda de pétalos color rosa apareció guiada por el viento hasta la castaña, que fue envuelta en la chica cubriéndola como un capullo.

Hacía mucho que no utilizaba esa técnica, desde que la había perfeccionado no había tenido muchas oportunidades de aprovecharla, ahora mismo su rival era envuelta por las hojas de Sakuras que iban acabando con su chakra y los niveles de la pelirosa subían.

Era una técnica bastante fuerte, pero no hecha para matar, solo para debilitar.

-Kiba también llévala con la Hokage, que ella decida que se hará con ella, es hora de que regrese a la verdadera batalla. Ella estaba bien.

El castaño obedeció llevándose a ambas chicas que permanecían inconscientes para facilitar su transporte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto estaba más enojado que nunca, la pelea había continuado, Sasuke se fue en contra de Kabuto que ahora mantenía una mueca libidinosa de tan solo pensar que el Sharingan pudiera ser suyo, Itachi aun mantenía un fuerte combate de Genjutsu contra Madara, en el que ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido. Naruto por su parte peleaba contra el cinco colas mientras el resto se concentraba en el cuatro colas.

De nuevo haciendo múltiples clones de sombra, Naruto trato de hacer de nuevo un Rasengan, otra vez igual al anterior, había sentido toda esa energía, aunque aun no sabía de dónde venía. _Vamos kyuuby, sea lo que sea que me hayas dado, hazlo de nuevo _se grito internamente Naruto.

-_Te equivocas esta vez Naruto –_ hablo una nueva voz dentro de él, algo que solo el rubio podía escuchar, las pupilas del ojiazul comenzaron a cambiar, a parpadear entre esa tan conocida que se ponía cuando el Kyuubi se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero algo nuevo apareció, las pupilas se pusieron fijas de nuevo, mostrando una azul. Y la otra roja zorruna. – _Esta vez no he sido yo._

_-¿Quién es, entonces? –_ grito enojado el Uzumaki.

-_Es aquel que me encerró en ti y aquella que libere. –_ el Kyuubi hablaba tranquilamente por primera vez, mantenía una pose serena como estudiando todo.

-_¿Quién? –_quiso saber de nuevo el rubio, pero solo entonces los ojos del zorro cambiaron, mostrando unas pupilas rojas y totalmente humana, centro era negro mostrando unas extraña estrella de nueve puntas.

Los ojos de rubio cambiaron también fuera de su mente, y no paso mucho tiempo cuando se desplomo, todos sus clones desaparecieron en pequeños "puff", mpas sin embargo el cinco colas aun mantenía su posición de destruir todo lo que se pusiera en frente, concentrado en su rival, que ahora que había caído, era su oportunidad para atacarlo.

Acumulando tola la energía que pudo en su hocico, una enorme bola de chakra se había creado, lista para lanzarla al cuerpo inerte del portador del nueve colas.

-¡Altoo! –grito una pelirosa, que se había llegado solo a pocos segundos de ver como el cuerpo del rubio iba a ser destruido. – ¡Haru no jutsu!

Un campo de chakra solido había aparecido alrededor del cuerpo del Uzumaki, mientras la pelirosa lo.

-No te metas, hija de la primavera, este no es asunto tuyo –una voz ronca hizo presencia, de nuevo llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –grito kabuto, quien hasta ahortia había mantenido una pelea bastante pareja con Sasuke.

-los Bijus, están cobrando vida, los nueve están regresando –hablo Madara, tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila, pero al parecer, esto no se podía, pues aun así, había nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Cómo que están regresando? –le grito Kabuto.

-Es hora de cobrar nuestra venganza –hablo otra profunda voz que parecía no venir de ningún lado –Fueron ustedes quienes nos mantuvieron encerrados en sus cuerpos, teniéndonos que adaptar a sus patéticas formas de vida.

-¿de qué demonios hablan? – esta vez fue el turno de Itachi de tratar de aclarar dudas, eso se estaba enredando demasiado.

-lo ciento, Itachi, esta vez ya no tengo tiempo para juegos – por primera vez, la voz de Uchiha Madara sonó más ronca de lo normal, con ese toque que solo la experiencia te puede dar, ya no era el jugueton de Tobi, mucho menos aquel Uchiha que habían visto antes, su máscara fue a dar al suelo, mostrando su Sharingan girando peligrosamente al mismo tiempo que el legendario dojutsu de los anillos grises.

Las manos del ancestro Uchiha se movieron con una velocidad implacable, creando una corriente de aire que nadie pudo apreciar, ni siquiera el mismo Sharingan, que estaba casi completamente perfecto, de Itachi, haciendo caer a su dueño con una fuerte herida en el pecho.

-¡Itachi! –grito Sakura tratando de ir a ayudar a su casi hermano, pero tampoco podía, su escudo se estaba debilitando, y el cinco colas no dejaba de seguir mandando energía, pero si se quitaba, Naruto podría morir.

Por un momento soñó poder ser dos personas, y así poder ayudar a sus dos casi hermanos, pero desgraciadamente solo podía ser una. Una que debía de ser fuerte para proteger lo que quería, ella había hecho esa promesa, para eso había sido entrenada… ella era…

-Soy fuerte… -se dijo así misma débilmente, un escudo para parar un ataque de esa magnitud requería mucho chakra. –Soy fuerte –se repitió de nuevo, mostrando coraje en su voz. – No soy débil… tengo que proteger lo que quiero… soy fuerte… Soy Haruno Sakura, hija de la primavera, disipula de Uchiha Itachi, la mejor Medi-ninj de todo el mundo ninja… soy Sakura Haruno, La Mariposa del Akatsuki.

De pronto su chakra se había estabilizado de nuevo, creando una onda que termino con el ataque del cinco colas, y sin perder un segundo, mordió la punta de su dedo índice, llevándose en sus dientes un trozo de su carne, y en el suelo pinto en kanji la palabra "Akatsuki" con su propia sangre y con su anillo activo aquel sello.

Una nueva explosión sacudió todo el lugar, y una enorme nube de polvo se levanto varios metros. Se sintieron ocho fuertes presencias en todo el lugar, y mientras las nueves se despejaban, uno a uno iban apareciendo.

Primero un extraño chico de cara fina y cabellos rojizos, portaba una sonrisa algo falsa, pero igualmente lo hacía ver altanero e incluso bastante atrayente, de sus dedos colgaban hijos azulados con los cuales manejaba una marioneta.

Tras él, uno aun más raro, su piel era azulada al igual que su cabello, en su hombro y con ayuda de su mano, cargaba una enorme espada llena de vendas. El siguiente podía ser igual de raro, su piel era oscura y cubierta con una cara avarisiosa, y a su lado otro más de cabellos blancos y cara fina.

Del otro lado, estaba un rubio ojiazul de media coleta, y con un enorme fleco cubriéndole un ojo. Y finalmente, en medio de todos, dos chicos un pelinaranja que al contrario de cómo lo recordaban, no llevaba ningún arete en la cara, y sus ojos eran azules pero había otro, uno que pocos conocían, un chico de cabellos rojo oscuro, y el si tenia esas profundas fosas anilladas en sus ojos.

Todos vestías unas capas blancas con nubes rojas, al igual que Itachi y Sakura.

Ellos eran..

-Akatsuki –hablo Madara con una sonrisa

-Hola, Uchiha Madara –hablo el líder del amanecer hacia el poseedor del Sharingan eterno, su voz era calmada, pero sus ojos eran profundos, pero sin duda no alteraron al pelinegro, justo lo contrario, que ensancho más su sonrisa.

-Veo que llegan en el momento justo para ver **nuestra** meta realizada –rio el mayor, resaltando la palabra "nuestra".

Todos los combates se habían parado, y ahora el equipo de Neji, Tenten y Lee, que se le había agregado Shino se quedaron totalmente paralizados, ahora si era su fin, si con Madara la tenían difícil, ahora que se les unían más akatsukis estaban totalmente acabados.

-Claro, Madara, esa era nuestra meta –hablo tranquilamente Nagato observando detenidamente todo el lugar, incluso parpadeo un poco al ver a Naruto tirado e inconsciente y con marcas de batalla, a una Sakura que se curaba la herida del dedo, y al resto de Konoha, incluso Itachi estaba ahí, portando un uniforme de Konoha, al igual que Sakura… ellos habían cambiado de camino, habían tomado el camino del bien, sonrio.

-no hables en pasado, Nagato. –trato de animar el ambiente el Uchiha.

-claro que si, Madara, una muerte es suficiente para saber todas las estupideces que hicimos pensando que hacíamos un bien, siendo manipulados por tus sucias manos. –hablo con recelo el poseedor del dojutsu de aros.

-¿no se querrán poner en mi contra, verdad? –hablo seriamente el ancestro, pero al no obtener respuesta una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro –Como ustedes lo deseen… pero igualmente morirán… de nuevo.

-por eso no te preocupes –le dijo Kisame riendo.

-¡Jutsu de invocación! –Grito el pelinegro del bando del "mal" y decenas de criaturas enormes aparecieron.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienes? –Rio Nagato, y en un solo movimiento de sus ojos, aparecieron criaturas que a simple vista se veían mucho más fuertes que las primeras - el Rinnegan no se controlaba tan fácil como pensabas, ¿verdad?

-Aun tengo todos los Bijus –se defendió Madara –ademas del ejército de Zetsu, soy más fuerte, tengo el mejor dojutsu.

Muchas explosiones en cadena más empezaron, y de pronto desde lo lejos, se podían ver las enormes bestías de colas que iban aparecieron, todas, estaban esparcidas no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban causando alboroto, todas menos la de nueve colas y con el que había terminado Naruto haciendo mostrar su verdadera forma.

-Nosotros acabaremos con Madara –hablo tranquilamente Konan, la peliazul se había situado al lado de Nagato –ustedes tienen que acabar con las bestias de colas. Solo Akatsuki, todo el Akatsuki puede terminar con Madara.

-por favor ustedes de konoha, vayan por las bestias. –hablo Yahiko.

-y espero que no trates de escapar, basura – hablo Sasori refiriéndose a Kabuto que se había tratado de esconder cuan víbora rastrera era –eres un peor que el estúpido de Orochimaru.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –pregunto un contrariado rubio dentro de su cabeza, frente a esa tan conocida puerta que encerraba al Kyuubi. - ¿Por qué estoy aquí de nuevo? Sasuke, Itachi y Sakura-chan me necesitan!

-Tranquilo Naruto. –se escucho la voz serena que el conocía, la del Kyuubi.

-¿Cómo demonios quieres que me tranquilice! –pregunto enojado haciendo una rabieta.

-porque tienes que hacerlo si quieres salvar a tus amigos. –le contesto tranquilamente ignorando el carácter infantil del joven.

-pero… pero… ¿Por qué quieres tu que los ayude? Tu estas del lado del vejete de Madara, ¿no?

-Tantos años han pasado… ya ni siquiera puedo recordar bien como era en vida, ni siquiera mi nombre, solo recuerdo que era orgulloso, tengo la imagen borrosa de mi amada, y de mis hijos… hace tanto tiempo –empezó a hablar tranquilamente como cuan viejo recuerda su juventud

-¿de que diablos hablas, kyuubi?

-De nada, solo recuerdo aquel orgulloso Uchiha que era. –hablo nostálgico el zorro.

-Espera, ¿osea que es cierto todo ese chistecito de los 9 grandes y todo eso?

-los nueve grandes… así es como nos decían en aquel entonces. –su voz era lenta, y hablaba con grandeza, después de todo era un Uchiha. –Naruto, es hora de que todo esto termine.

-¿A qué te refieres kyuubi? ¡Habla de una vez que no entiendo nada y ya me estoy hartando!

-Las bestias de colas, o Bijus, solo pueden ser selladas por pocos, pero aun más pocos son capaces de volverlas a su forma original. Hace cientos de años, cuando nosotros aun teníamos voluntad propia para cambiar de forma, hubo un ser inmundo que nos sello en cuerpos de otros, quitándonos la habilidad propia para controlarnos. La única manera que teníamos de salir del "recipiente" al que entrabamos era haciendo que este perdiera el control de su cuerpo, tal como te paso tantas veces, pero no volvíamos con nuestras conciencias, estas siguen encerradas dentro de nosotros mismos…

-Quieres decir que…

-por favor no me interrumpas –le pidió el Kyuubi – era una mala estadía, y poco a poco fuimos perdiendo la conciencia, una muerte mental psicológica, todos y sin ponernos de acuerdo, morimos, quedándonos en un limbo, pues no estábamos muertos, pero si encadenados mentalmente. Solo ha habido pocos capaces de romper estas cadenas.

-¿pero entonces como regresaste tu?

-Esa es una extraña historia que en un principio no entendí, cuando atacaste al biju con el que peleabas, algo extraño paso, una energía se libero en ti.

-Si, no entiendo como paso eso.

-Bueno, El antiguo "recipiente" en el que yo estaba, tenía esa habilidad para comunicarse directamente conmigo, no con mi sub consiente salvaje. Era una mujer muy fuerte y bondadosa, incluso su esposo lo era, el también tenía esa habilidad para poder liberar ese pequeño subconsciente de los Bijus, aunque era del joven no era tan fuerte, y no siempre lo lograba, solo la mujer tenía esa habilidad.

-¿Tu antiguo recipiente?... pero esa persona era… era mi…

-Kushina Uzumaki, lo sé, era tu madre. Y justo ese día en que tú fuiste hecho, cuando aun eras apenas un grupo de células, fue que todo se descontrolo, hasta ese día yo me podía comunicar con tu madre pacíficamente, pero tu llegaste, y alteraste ese orden, pues ella se convirtió en un recipiente, pero para ti. Una nueva vida nacía de la de ella, y mi subconsciente fue desplazado. Por eso el día que naciste, pese a todo lo que hizo Madara, yo me Sali de control.

-¿y cómo es que yo estoy hablando contigo?… si yo no tengo ese "poder"

-Si lo tienes, siempre hemos tenido una comunicación, pero no era tan buena como con tu madre, además de que tu poder no esta tan desarrollado como el de ella, a ti aun te falta mucho para llegar al límite de tu poder.

-¿entonces qué paso hoy?

-Algo intervino, hoy pude sentir la presencia de esas dos personas. Algo hicieron ellos aquel día. Solo tienes que buscar en tu interior y los encontraras.

-¡Tenten! ¡Cuidado! –grito una preocupada Sakura mientras iba a toda velocidad hacía su amiga, pues por defender el cuerpo de Naruto no le estaba llendo tan bien.

-Neji,,, -tocio sangre la castaña al ser enviada varios metros atrás por un fuerte ataque del biju.

La pelirosa se había mantenido peleando junto con Akatsuki, entre todos habían hecho una formación de ataque contra el Uhiha, mientras Sasuke se había mantenido en combate contra Kabuto y los cuatro ninjas restantes luchan contra el Biju.

-Tenten –llego en medio segundo el Castaño portador de ojos luna.

-no te descuides, yo protegeré a Naruto de todos los ataques –le dijo la castaña de chonguitos mientras se paraba y regresaba a plantarse frente a Naruto, que habían empezado a emanar un aura dorada y roja.

-kgg…. Kgggg … -se empezó a escuchar crujidos desde el cuerpo del rubio, atrayendo la atención de la castaña que había plantado guardia para defender al ojiazul de los ataques del combate.

-Naruto, está despertando… -grito la castaña.

-Ma-mamá…. P-papá…. Maaa….. mamá…. –y en el rosto del chico apareció una sonrisa.

-¿Qué está pasando, Tenten? – grito Neji a ver a la chica, pero si atención estaba hacía el rubio que estaba tirado en el suelo, dos figuras empezaron a aparecer a su lado, poniendo su mano en sus hombros mientras este lentamente habría los ojos. Con el byukugan podía ver mejor que muchos ahí, y dos nuevas presencis estaban apareciendo.

Primero eran solo humo, una sombra roja y la otro dorada.

-Naruto… Hijo –dijo la primera mientras se formaba la sonrisa, ya estaba totalmente nítida, era una mujer de unos veintitantos años, su cabello era largo y rojo, su sonrisa era contagiosa, y fue lo primero que vio el rubio al despertar.

-no es hora de dormir, hijo, los héroes nunca llegan tarde –le dijo ahora un joven de la misma edad que la mujer, pero él era rubio, y cualquiera en ese mundo sabía su nombre.

-Mi-Minato Namikaze –hablo tartamudeando la castaña al ver al cuarto Hokage de Konoha, el famoso Yondaime Hokage. Aun no pudiendo creer que lo viera, vivo! Si es estaba muerto. –Yondaime Hokage –dijo haciendo una reverencia ante el rayo amarillo.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo – hablo tiernamente la peliroja mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposo.

-¿Naruto es su hijo? –pregunto anonadada la muchacha.

-Claro, es nuestro hijo –enfatizó toda la oración, agregando a Minato, era hora de que todos supieran que su hijo no era un huérfano, ella misma había visto desde donde estaban todo lo que había sufrido su pequeño hijo, tantas lagrimas había derramado junto a su Minato, hubiera dado de nuevo su vida cuantas veces fuera necesario para que su hijo hubiera tenido una infancia feliz. Pero ahora, al verlo a su lado, tan grande, tan guapo, tan parecido a su padre y ella misma, como había escogido los caminos del bien, ella estaba totalmente orgullosa de lo que era su hijo.

-Naruto, levántate, que es hora de terminar con todos estos, no tenemos mucho tiempo, pero llego la hora de terminar de una vez por todas con Madara.

**Hola! Ufss! Es un capitulo corto, pero ya son los últimos! Me tome un rato y les escribi esto, creo que s algo diferente a la tematica que había llevado el fic, pero como dice el nombre de ste capitulo, el pasado regresa, creo que es eso, pues se dan algunas respuestras, algunos personajes vuelven, aclaro, no se quedaran, pues no tengo el poder de akira toriyama-sama para revivir muertos, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Además agradesco a todos los que han dejado RR. Me alegra mucho de verdad que les guste esta historia. **

**En fin! Me despido y espero actualizar pronto!**

**MaGy Souh!**


	43. Cap 38: Viajes

**PenName: Magy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 38: Viajes**

-hace cuanto que no nos vemos, Madara –hablo la voz fuerte y dura del Yondaime de Konoha, pero aun así se mantenía limpia y con una pureza, al igual que sus ojos, que mantenían la suficiente determinación para defender de nuevo lo que era suyo.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban abiertos de par en par, primero había pensado que todo había sido un extraño sueño, pero al ver a su padre, aquel hombre con el que había hablado durante la pelea contra Nagato, todo era tan extraño, no le había comentado a muchos el haber visto a su padre, y antes que eso, y después de haber descubierto que él tenía a la bestia de nueve colas entro de él, había pensado que sus padres sentían vergüenza de tenerlo a él, como un hijo, un asesino.

Y ahora estaba aquí, su padre, y aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos, sintió temblar un poco sus pies, con inseguridad, unas enormes ganas de lanzarse a ella y abrazarla, de sentir su calor lo invadieron, ella era su madre. Él, Naruto, tenía una madre. No era huérfano, y hablaba de él con orgullo en su voz. Miles de temores que vivieron siempre con él se disiparon. Tenía una madre y un padre, y lo amaban.

Con lágrimas en los ojos corrió y los abrazo, los abrazo como si su vida se fuera en ello, y ellos… ellos le devolvían el abrazo, rodeándolo con tanto amor.

Él era… Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

-Que momento tan conmovedor… hasta podría llorar –se escucho una fuerte voz, Madara se acercaba en pequeños pasos mientras se secaba unas falsas lagrimas con burla en su voz. –pero que hermoso rencuentro.

-Calla de una vez, Uchuha Madara. - hablo la peliroja, que al igual que Minato, tomaron una posición de ataque.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – les grito a todos Naruto, llamando la atención de todos, la pelea de nuevo se había detenido y los bandos agrupados.

Quedando al frente de un lado Madara, seguido por Kabuto, Hikari, varios Zetsus, y mucho mas atrás los monstruos de colas; del lado contrario estaban Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino más los akatsuki de capa blanca.

-Esta se esta volviendo una pelea llena de platicas reveladoras, ¿no es así, Minato, Kushina? –rio el Uchiha mayor – mira que pensé que era el único que había logrado perfeccionar una técnica tan antigua y prohibida, los Uzumaki siempre tan buenos en los sellos, ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes, pronto, todo esto acabara, como debía suceder aquella noche, Madara –rio el Yondaime, en menos de una milésima de segundo, su mano derecha apretaba fuertemente la garganta del poseedor del Sharingan.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez no fallaras. De nuevo? – rio el Uchiha, sintiéndose totalmente confiado.

Detrás de él, Kabuto no pensaba lo mismo, su vista viajaba por todos los miembros ahí presentes. La Uzumaki con su cabello tan rojo y su mirada decidida, Hyuuga, mostrando sus claros ojos y las venas que se marcaban alrededor de ellos, seguido por el Uchiha, que también tenía su dojutsu activado, mostrando las aspas del Mangekyo Sharingan Perfecto, Sakura Haruno, que mostraba sus brillantes ojos verdes, al igual que su extraño cabello rosa, y finalmente el líder de Akatsuki, Nagato, mostrando su ya conocida pupila de aros.

El peliplata no era una rata de biblioteca por nada, y a pesar de haberse aliado en ese equipo, ahora veía la su error, más nunca calculo esa posibilidad.

Una Uzumaki pura, el más fuerte heredado de los Hyuuga, la perfección del poder de los Uchiha, la ultima Heredera y la más fuerte hija de la Primavera, una Haruno, y el legendario Rineaggan.

Él era conocedor de todos esos relatos que muchos veían como leyendas, pero justamente él sabia que no eran leyendas, contadas con otras palabras, pero ahora, tenía frente a él, y por primera vez jugando para el mismo bando, solo hacia falta alguien, un miembro de aquellos que alguna vez fueron los clanes más poderosos, cuando mostraban sus habilidades al máximo, ahora solo quedaban leyendas y poderes escondidos en aquellos que aun llevan en sus venas aquella fuerza.

-Que esta vez… si tenemos todo lo necesario, Madara. –hablo una voz femenina apareciendo al frente de todos

Una explosión se había escuchado en todo el lugar, creando una enorme luz de energía que se veía desde muchos kilómetros a la redonda, combinando muchos colores y creando un nuevo arcoíris, uno que mostraba más colores.

El silencio se hiso por muchos minutos después de aquello.

Todo había acabado.

Para algunos demasiado rápido para percatarse, pero para otros fue en cámara lenta, ver aquel extraño jutsu salir de las manos de Sakura, Neji, Kushina, Minato y el resto de los de Konoha y Akatsuki, todos guiados por Tsunade Senju, que emitía un aura sumamente brillante de fuego, aunque realmente todos tenían esa aura, pero mas débil, a excepción de Neji Hyuuga, Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Nagato, Kushina y Minato, en ellos el brillo era casi tan fuerte como el de la Godaime Hokage.

Poco a poco todo se fue disipando, la luz se fue opacando hasta quedar solo un sol que se resguardaba tras unas nubes rojas, queriéndose ocultar para mostrar el final del día y dejar a las estrellas brillar libremente.

En el suelo, entre piedras sueltas y lleno de polvo, se encontraba un cuerpo, alguien irreconocible, de cabellos blancos y cenizos, sin nada de vida, que cubría la mitad de una cara llena de arrugas, sus manos eran las de un viejo, con sus uñas agrietadas y negras debido a la tierra.

Su respiración era agitada, como si sus pulmones no soportaran ni siquiera el tomar aire, sus pupilas dilatas, se veía bastante cansado, como si hubiera corrido todo un maratón aun con la gran suma de años que se le notaban desde distancia.

-¿Q-qu…e… haz-zz he-ee-chooo-o - su voz era apenas entendible, y muy pocos entendían que era lo que pasaba allí, qué había sido esa luz, de donde venia esa fuerza que los obligo a hacer ese extraño jutsu, no se habían sentido ellos mismo en ese momento, era como si alguien se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo por esos segundos, pero a la vez se sentían ellos mismos, como si toda la vida hubieran sabido ese jutsu, como si su destino era hacerlo, justo en ese momento, algo en su subconsciente hacia nacido desde lo más profundo de su cerebro.

-Yo no te he hecho nada, Madara – hablo la quinta con voz tranquila mientras daba muchas ordenes por su comunicador al resto de ninjas de lo que debían de hacer.

El ejercito de Zetsus se había desaparecido, quedando solo aquel que era el original, y justo en ese momento, Kakashi Hakate, Maito Gay y Kurenai se habían comunicado diciendo que ya había silenciado el miembro de Akatsuki con la capacidad máxima de espionaje.

-Fue el sello… un sello de sellado, tu "inmortalidad" … - Había reaccionado Kabuto, él ya se había dado cuenta de todo, desde antes de que la quinta hubiera aparecido.

-Yo no entendí, vieja! ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – grito Naruto, no sabiendo como actuar.

-El jutsu que Madara había utilizado para no envejecer, absolutamente nada, solo se podía eliminar de una forma, solo con la combinación de un Hyuuga con un excelente control del Byakugan, un Uchiha con el Sharingan perfecto, un heredero de la naturaleza, lo que quiere decir un Haruno, que es el único clan sobreviviente de ellos, un poseedor de Rineagan, y otros integrantes de los Senju y Uzumaki, por su control de sellos y jutsus.

-Entonces… -trato de hablar un recién aparecido Kakashi, que venía en compañía de Kurenai, y los lideres de los clanes, todos se habían juntado.

-Eso solo era un escrito que estaba en la antigua biblioteca de la aldea, pero aunque supiéramos eso, sabíamos que era imposible realizarlo de esta forma. –hablo la quinta.

-Por eso Uchiha Madara había puesto su atención en nosotros, sobretodo en Itachi y en mí, una vez también estuvo interesado en Kushina Uzumaki, pero ella rechazo su oferta siempre. – el líder de Akatsuki había tomado la palabra.

-Su intención también era dividirnos en bandos que lucharían a muerte, y sin importar qué, jamás hubiéramos estado del mismo lado, para asegurarse de que nunca tuviera que preocuparse por la muerte.

Una sonrisa se escapo de la boca del ancestro de los Uchiha, una sincera, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, ¿Quién lo diría? Ese iba a ser su final, durante muchos años se había encargado de que aquellas personas que ahora tenía en frente, estuvieran del mismo bando, y ahora todo estaba perdido para él. Vio a la chica, Sakura, ella siempre le había llamado la atención, sus cabellos rosas, sus ojos, que pareciera que dentro de ellos hay un enorme bosque lleno de vida, su sonrisa se enancho solo un poco más antes de que sus parparos cayeran dejándole solo una negrura visión, pero en su cabeza de nuevo apareció otra imagen. También era otra chica de unos 18 o 19 años a lo mucho, su cabello curiosamente mantenía un rosa, un poco más subido que el de las sakuras, pero sus ojos, esos también mostraban ese vivo verde que podía mirar embelesado hasta morir, y que justamente eso hubiera sido lo ultimo que viera, le trajo una enorme paz, a pesar de todos los ríos de sangre que le había tocado ver y crear.

Aquella muchacha de tez bronceada de la que se había enamorado en su juventud, pero como hijo del líder del clan, su responsabilidad era casarse con la más fuerte kunoichi de su clan para perdurar una raza perfecta de guerreros poseedores del Sharingan.

El sonido desapareció, al igual que su conciencia, haciendo despertar a los Bijus que se habían mantenido inconscientes.

¿Qué había después de la muerte? ¿Un cielo para los buenos? ¿Un infierno para los malos? Muy seguramente él iba ir hacia el infierno, con pase directo. Más sin embargo no fue así. Aun no se sentía en ningún lado, tal vez no hubiera nada y solo fuera una mentira, no se sentía totalmente consiente, no se podía mover, pero eso tampoco lo notaba, porque no tenía nada que mover. Solo había negrura, solo eso.

Un silbido sonó, bastante fuerte, bastante fuerte, de esos que sientes que te pueden reventar los tímpanos, deseo poder taparse los oídos con las manos, pero no tenía manos, ni mucho menos oídos, todo estaba en él.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Rugidos y gritos comenzaron a escucharte, había muchos gritos, unos eran de ordenes, otros eran de dolor, los rugidos estaba seguro que venían de las bestias de colas.

-Tuuuuu…. –se escuho una voz alargada, era un sonido lastimero que infundia dolor.

-Libéranos…. –otra mas se le unio.

-tu que nos encerraste aquí.

-sácanos…

-ya no soporto este dolor…

Poco a poco pudo ver, eran personas, muy parecidas a él, vestidas como ninjas y con el sello de su clan en la espalda.

-Uchiha Madara… déjanos libres… - poco a poco, también pudo ver su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo, un enorme terror se apodero de él. Nunca había visto a esas personas, pero sabía quieres eran, era las almas de los grandes, aquellos Uchihas que estaban encerrados dentro de los descontrolados Bijus.

-yo… yo no puedo… estoy muerto –las pupilas de Madara se habían dilatado en un negro intenso y lleno de terror. ¿Ese iba a ser su destino?

-Tu cuerpo ya esta muerto, justo como el nuestro, pero tu alma no, aun esta atrapada en este lugar donde tu mismo nos encerraste –le dijo otro.

-no…

-sufrirás lo que hemos sufrido – las voces de aquellas personas resonaban con eco en su cabeza, le empezó a doler, como si le fuera a explotar, todo le dolia.

-no.. no…. Ayuda…. Ayuda…. – comenzó a gritar. Trato de activar su sharingan, pero no pudo.

-esto no es un genjutsu, Madara. Pero tampoco es el infierno. Ni siquiera el infierno puede ser tan malo.

Lo siguiente, no supo que fue ni como paso, dos resplandores dorados había aparecido en ese lugar, habían dicho algo, pero él no lo pudo escuchar, tan solo vio como todos asistieron, tratando se sonreir mientras unas lagrimas negras se escapaban de sus ojos.

Y lo negro se fue, todo se volvió rojo, dejo de sentir, escuchar, oler y ver.

**Si se me puede acusar de que el cap estuvo muy corto, pero hasta aquí lo dejo! Lo demás me gustaría meterlo en un cap nuevo. Ahora si, lo que vengo diciendo desde hace mucho, este fic solo contendrá 40 capitulos, y como saben, este ya es el 38. X.x!**

**PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, BUENO, DEJAMOS ATRÁS LA PELEA, Y REGRESA EL ROMANCE, DRAMA Y TODO!**

**LA VERDAD, NO TENÍA NI IDEA DE COMO EMPEZAR O RAYOS TERMINAR ESTA PELEA, NO SOY MUY BUENA PARA ESO, ADEMAS NO QUERIA QUE FUERA PARECIDA A LA VERSIÓN DE KISHIMOTO, ASÍ QUE LE AGREGUE UNAS COSAS QUE SE ME OCURRIERON, ALAMEJOR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EXPLICO ALGUNAS COSAS.**

**HABIA OTRAS QUE DE PLANO TENIAN QUE PASAR. Y TAMBIEN PUSE UNA PERSPECTIVA AL DESDE MADARA. **

**Si ya esta muy cerca el final! Pero aprovechare para contestar los RR n.n**

**Nora-Maria****:** Hola! Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero había estado bastante ocupada, además de que mi lap se desvarato! X.x y tarde algo en tener una nueva. U.u

**Anira**: Gracias Anira! De verdad que si, y me alegra que todas siempre me tengan tanta paciencia! N.n

**SaKura HiMekO** : me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! De verdad que para eso escribimos, para entretenernos un rato, y entretenerlos a ustedes n.n

**Addi Uchiha** : Arigatou Addi! N.n! espero que te guste y yo espero actualizar lo más pronto posible!

**OOANDISAOO****:** jajaja! La verdad es que yo tambien odio a la Sakura débil y ese complejo machista de kishi! Saku es fuerte! Al igual que Hinata y temari, y bueno, la amistad entre Saku y NAruto es imposible de que no se de, al igual que con Sasuke, aunque con este tuvo que ser un poqito diferente y lo empece a poner desde el lado del "respeto" por asi decirlo, antes que amor.

a**ngel kou** muchas gracias! Y si, fue algo raro escribir la guerra, porque un dia se me ocurria una cosa, y la ponía, y después iba imaginando más y más cosas y luego algo más grande, y al final me quedaba asi de ¿y esto como acaba? O.O!

**DULCECITO311** seepe! Yo amo a minato y kushina! Waa! La verdad es que si el próximo cap será algo complicado de escribirlo jeje! Nimodo! Espero que te haya gustado

**Namikaze yuki**: muchas gracias! De verdad que siip! No tengo palabras para agradecer su apoyo!

**Sakuritah**: siip! Jajaja no creas que tengo complejo Toriyama por traer los muertos a la vida, porque no están vivos, si, eso es una lastima!

**DaYris** : gracias por dejar RR! De verdad n.n! espero que te haya gustado el cap!

**SandiMalfoy **Gracias onee! Sabes que te mega adoroo! Y si! Kushina y Minato! El prox cap habrá mas de ellos, además no dejare ir a akatsuki asi como así! .

**Chokoreto Wonder**Gracias x leer! Espero que te haya gustado! N.n


	44. Cap 39: Libres… Hasta luego y suerte

**PenName: MaGy-Souh**

**Burakkurōzu**

**Cap 39: Libres… ****Hasta luego y suerte.**

Estaba cansada, más de lo que podría decir, su fleco cayo por su frente, escondiendo un par de arugas que se habían formado en el momento en que había realizado aquel jutsu, sus brazos tenían bastantes cortadas y sus ojos habían visto morir a mucha gente. De nuevo.

La guerra, así era, maldita, que solo traía dolor, mas de nuevo tenía que ser fuerte, estar al frente de todo, como digna Hokage que era.

-¡vieja! ¡Los bijus están volando! –le había gritado el único ninja de su aldea capaz de decirle de esa forma y no salir muerto, claro, ganas de matarlo no faltaban. Pero su mente se concentro en la última frase, y vio como en distintas partes del bosque, los monstros de cola se elevaban y flotaban hasta el campo abierto donde estaban, haciéndose cada vez más pequeños entre más se acercaban, contrario a lo que debía de pasar, pero se iban haciendo más pequeños, hasta quedar del tamaño de un humano, 7 cuerpos se alinearon junto al cuerpo del Uchiha, de cabellos negros y tez blanca, todos eran Uchihas.

-Regresan a su verdadera forma -

-Itachi, Kakashi, encárguense de los traidores y renegados –hablo la Hokage mientras se acercaba a los cuerpos, pero también se tenía que encargar de Kabuto y el resto, que sería más fácil ahora que no estaba Madara a cargo. El trabajo fue fácil, más sabiendo que el peligris ni siquiera había puesto resistencia contra los dos portadores del sharingan, había caído en un estado de inmovilidad.

-Maldito Madara –había gritado - ¿Por qué demonios no me puedo mover?

-Bueno, él sabía que ibas a escapar a la primera de cambio, "si yo llego a caer, el también caerá" dijo Madara antes de morir –se rio Hikaru, que pocos segundos después cayó en un sueño producto del sharingan.

**6969696969696969696996969**

Todos habían ido al centro a ver a los cuerpos de los Uchihas, ahí se encontraban, los 8 primeros Bijus.

-Es hora de acabar con todo esto –hablo el aun líder de Akatsuki.

-¿Qué planeas hacer, Pain? –pregunto Konan, la peliazul del grupo.

-Lo que debimos hacer desde el principio, Liberar el espíritu de estos hombres – dijo sereno.

-¿Liberarlos? Pero si ya están muertos –hablo Tenten, la castaña estaba en un estado de shock, al igual que muchos, el final de la guerra había llegado.

-Sus cuerpos están muertos, sus almas aun vagan en un limbo, donde fuimos nosotros al morir, físicamente, pero aun podemos estar presentes aquí – le corrigió Pein – solo que sus almas fueron a un lugar peor, lleno de sufrimiento.

-¿Cómo planean liberarlos? –pregunto la Senju.

-Es una técnica bastante complicada, que nos enseño Madara cuando nos inicio en la búsqueda de los Bijus. –explico Konan.

-Lo mejor sería liberarlos a todos, si no, volverán a ser buscados para malos fines. –apunto Neji, haciendo que la mayoría estuviera de acuerdo en su idea.

-Pero… Naruto, el aun tiene al Kyuubi, ¿no morirá en el proceso? –pregunto tímida la castaña de chonguitas.

-no, el proceso de liberación es solo la extracción pura del subconsciente, tanto del Kyuubi, como del Uchiha que fue utilizado. Haciendo que Naruto se quede como portador del "chrakra rojo" pero sin la presencia de ningún ente dentro de él.

Después de más explicaciones, los akatsukis de capa blanca habían hecho un semicírculo alrededor de los cuerpos, incluyendo el del rubio de Konoha, haciendo un ritual muy parecido al que hacían de extracción de biju, habían durado mucho menos, más sin embargo más de una hora si había pasado.

Poco a poco, de los cuerpos habían empezado a salir sombras de distintos colores, como si fuera humo, desprendiéndose hasta flotar por el aire libre, dejando un olor a distintas paisajes, la frescura de la brisa del mar, la escancia de arboles, perfume de distintas flores, todo combinado.

-Wow, me siento… menos pesado – grito Naruto saltando una vez que le habían dado permiso de moverse, cosa que para él, no había sido fácil estar tan quieto.

- Usuratonkashi. Te sacaron al Kyuubi, no te sacaron todo el ramen que te comes, dobe. –hablo sin tomarle mucha importancia el Uchiha menos.

-si serás teme… si a ti te quitaran lo amargado, hasta podrías flotar. Teme. Teme. Teme.

-hmnp. Dobe.

-¡que no me digas dobe! Teme, aun no entiendo como Sakura-chan te quiere, si las rocas tienen más sentimientos que tu.

- te digo dobe, porque eres un dobe, y yo no sé como Hyuuga te soporta.

-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! – Les grito la pelirosa, - parecen niños.

Una ola de risas se soltó entre los presentes, algunos viendo, que después de tanta tristeza, aun se podía disfrutar, otros más por nostalgia de los viejos tiempos, y solo uno, el exsensei del antiguo equipo 7, con tristeza, viendo lo poco y lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas para sus alumnos, que a pesar de que esa muchacha de cabellos rosas, era casi nueva en el equipo, tenía un lugar que muchos envidiaban, el amor de ese extraño equipo.

-bueno, creo que es hora de irnos –hablo Pein.

-¿se tienen que ir? –pregunto la pelirosa, que a pesar de que sabía la respuesta, no podía aceptarla tan fácil. –pero aun ni siquiera hemos disfrutado.

-bueno, pequeña, no vinimos a disfrutar. –le dijo Kisame.

-además, seguro que algún día nos volvemos a ver, ya sabes, si Uchiha te hace algo, vengo desde el mismo infierno a partirle la cara. –dijo divertido Deidara. –porque si estuviera vivio, sería mejor prospecto que él.

-cierra el pico, Deidara –le regaño Sasori –tu eres un bueno para nada que solo mal-influenciaría a la pequeña Sakura.

-Como sea, iré al cielo a comer dangos – rio Kisame mientras se despedía.

-hasta luego – habían dicho todos mientras desaparecían. Dejando solo al Uchiha mayor y la pelirosa, aun vestidos con sus trajes ninjas y arriba la capa blanca de akatsuki.

Cuando voltearon, ya no quedaban muchos ninjas, tan solo el Uzumaki y sus padres, juntoa la Godaime y Sasuke. Los demás se habían ido a escoltar a los traidores y los que habían sobrevivido a la guerra del equipo contrario, que eran pcoos, contando que la mayoría de sus hombres ya estaban muertos, y habían caído al tiempo en que Madara lo hizó.

-a nosotros tampoco nos queda mucho tiempo, querido hijo –hablo Kushina.

-sabes que te queremos, Naruto, y nos enorgullece en lo que te has convertido, un lindo y apuesto chico – le choco el hombro su padre.

-¿Por qué no se pueden quedar? -pregunto Naruto, que estaba casi al borde de las lagrimas. –siempre quise tener un papa y una mama, y una casa, y mucho ramen cuando regresara de la academia –sin poderlo más, se abrazo a su madre, que era un poco más bajita que él, las lagrimas le habían ganado, pero no le importo.

-sabes que a mí también me hubiera encanto, hubiera dado todo por poder estar juntos y ser la familia más feliz, por eso kami te dio fuerza, y un gran corazón, además la suerte de encontrar los mejores amigos. – le dijo al oído la uzumaki

-te quiero… **mamá….**

-tambien te quiero, mi hijo.

-Kushina, es hora de irnos. –Hablo el cuarto hokage triste – Sabes que siempre estaremos a tu lado, hijo, orgullosos de ti, porque eres el mejor hijo que unos padres pueden pedir.

-Hasta luego, y suerte. –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

**696969696969696i696969696969 6**

**-**Es hora de volver –hablo la Hokage, ahora solo quedaban los tres ninjas y ella. Itachi se había adelantado para organizar lo que hacía falta y ayudar a heridos.

-si, de vuelta a la aldea –hablo Naruto, aun con los ojos un rojos, aunque nadie le tomo importancia, ahora, que regresaban, y veían como había quedado todo, por dentro se sentían peor.

-ustedes, me recuerdan a mi equipo, después de volver de la guerra ninja. –hablo la Senju, sonriendo por sus viejos recuerdos. – todo lo que se ve ahí, es… no, no hay palabras para describirlo.

-bueno, pudo ser peor, si Sasuke se hubiera quedado con Orochimaru, entonces si hubiéramos sido más parecidos, -hablo Naruto, con su voz casual - pero que bueno que regresaste, Teme, estoy seguro que esa serpiente te quería violar. Tenía cara de pedófilo.

Las dos mujeres con fuerza sobrehumana rieron ante el comentario del rubio, el pelinegro tan solo puso una cara verde. Malos recuerdos.

_Fue buena idea matarlo… a tiempo, antes de que algo me hubiera pasado._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**/ FIN \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**_

Bueno, ahora si puedo decir…. Esto se acabo!

Y la verdad que si! Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que siguieron este fin por tanto tiempo, baya que mucho, sobretodo los últimos capítulos, que por problemas diversos, tardaba mucho en actualizar!

Hacer esta historia, -la más larga – fue para mi todo un logro, y si va a haber un epilogo, que lo subiré en unos días! .

Poner a Itachi… de una manera más "protagonica"… Akatsuki… y una Sakura más fuerte.

Un agradecimiento infinito a todos los que dejaron comentarios, pusieron en favoritos y en alertas a esta historia, y a los que no lo hicieron, también se lo agradezco, pues estuvieron leyendo! Que eso es lo mejor que a un lector se le puede dar!

Asi que sin, más me despido y nos vemos en el epilogo!

MaGy-Souh!


	45. 40: Epilogo

_**Epilogo.**_

_Se puede decir que las cosas han cambiado un poco en el último año, ¿todavía me recuerdan? Sí, soy Sakura, me gusta mi nombre, siempre me recuerda a mis padres, y durante el viaje que hice, me di cuenta que también simboliza de donde vengo, de la primavera, Haruno, pero no les contare esa historia otra vez, creo que ya la conocen, al menos que la hayan leído en los libros de texto de la academia shinobi, digamos que ahí se cuenta desde otro punto de vista, y como soy terca, prefiero el mío, donde los Akatsukis no fueron terribles asesinos malévolos que comían cerebros, jaja esa ya es de otra historia, porque no, no comían cerebros, que asco, yo los conocí y no solo eso, fui una de ellos, así que créanme cuando les digo que son buenos, en lo que cabe, también comen, dangos algunos, pelean y son gente casi normal; pero como ya dije, eso ya lo habrán sabido, o al menos eso espero. ¿Dónde me quede? Creo que desde el principio, me desvíe bastante del tema, después de que Madara hubiera muerto, vino las cosas esas de los bijus, y todo aquello, pero termino, Sasuke, Naruto y yo, en compañía de Tsunade-sama regresamos a la aldea._

"_Sasuke es un poco seco, y no le gusta mucho expresar sus sentimientos", si ese cuento también lo conozco, y vaya que bien, pero no, ese día íbamos de la mano, como todos y cada uno de los que vinieron después; no voy a decir que él e Itachi se llevan mejor, mi lindo Itachi, le hace la vida imposible, pelean hasta por el control de la TV._

_Ahora volvamos al presente… un conmovedor momento que no se ha vista ya hace casi dos décadas…_

-Respire, Uchiha-sama, inale, exale – decía una enfermera tratando de calmar a la no-tan-tranquila señora Uchiha, que estaba en una cama en el hospital central de Konoha, con las piernas puestas en una extraña posición.

-ahhh… ya no puedo… - gritaba la mujer embarazada. – ¡tengo dos horas haciendo lo mismo!

-ya viene, le veo la cabeza – dijo la doctora, -puje.

-¿todavía quieres que puje? – volvió a gritar la Uchiha. – haaa

Pronto, entre gritos, enfermeras tratando de calmarla, por fin, el llanto de un bebé resonó por toda la sala. Un suspiro salió de los labios de la madre y afuera de la sala muchas preguntas.

-Felicidades Uchiha-sama, es madre de una hermosa y sana niña –felicito la enfermera.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe dejando pasar a una pelirosa, vestida con un pantalón completamente al cuerpo de color negro, una blusa de manga larga color rojo oscuro, con las marcas de su clan a la altura media del brazo, pero que dejaba mostrar de la parte del ombligo hacia abajo, cubierta por el chaleco característico de los jounin de la hoja.

-¡ya nació! – grito feliz la ojiverde al ver a su primer sobrino. – ¡Felicidades Mori-chan!

-Sakura, ¡debes de esterilizarte para poder entrar a una sala de partos! Por kami niña ¡que te he enseñado! – grito Tsunade, que estaba como doctora a cargo del nacimiento

-¿Y-ya podemos pasar? –pregunto Itachi desde afuera de la sala, a la que no lo habían dejado pasar, y estaba más que asustado, había dado mil vueltas al pasillo, Sasuke y Naruto se habían burlado bastante de él, pero no lo podían culpar, su esposa había estado dentro de la sala más que cuando recordaba haber ido a misiones peligrosas con ella de jóvenes, más él solo se defendía con claros "ya los veré cuando estén en mi situación".

-Claro Itachi, pasa –le hablo la Hokage, quien sostenía en brazos a la menor de todos los Uchiha, las enfermeras acaban de checarla, y ver que todo estuviera bien, además ya le habían puesto un cambio de ropa rosa, que obviamente ya incluía el abanico Uchiha – Cárgala.

Le tendió a la bebe, una Uchiha claramente, tenía una pequeña capa de cabello negro, aunque con las lámparas de la habitación se veía algo morado. Aun con los ojos cerrados emitió un bostezo, su piel era tan blanca, aunque en un tono rosadito, y al sentir que la cambiaron de lugar abrió unos ojos tan negros como los de su padre.

-Es idéntica a ti – le dijo Sakura, al ver a la niña. El Uchiha mayor solo sonrió, llevando la bebe con su madre.

-Misaki… -le hablo Hinamori Uchiha. –Misaki Uchiha.

-tan bella como una flor… - pronuncio la pelirosa. Se acerco a la bebe – saluda a tu madrina amor. – le dijo cálidamente mientras le tocaba la mejilla.

En ese momento entraron más personas a la sala, un rubio con una sonrisa de lado a lado, que abrazaba, por no decir que cargaba a una ojiplata.

-Naruto, enserio cariño, yo puedo caminar –se quejo la pelinegra.

-pero amor, el bebé…. –se trato de excusar el rubio sobreprotector.

-solo estoy embarazada, no enferma final.

-¿solo embarazada? Ya te quiero ver 5 meses más, Hinata, para que digas "solo estoy embarazada" – se quejo la nueva madre, pues si, el embarazo, todo bonito, Itachi complaciéndole cada capricho, pero el parto, eso sí es lo bueno.

-Creo que tendremos esta habitación ocupada en los próximos años – rio con nostalgia la quinta hokage al ver llegar a otra de las shinobis que no hace mucho había visto jugando.

-¡frentona! Pensé que no llegarías – grito la rubia de coleta. – ¡ver a tantas embarazadas me da nervios! hay que disfrutar la vida primero, pero… ¿para cuándo nos llega el segundo pequeñin Uchiha? –rio entre dientes dándole un codazo que hizo parar a la pelirosa hasta los brazos de un recién llegado pelinegro, que había desaparecido un rato de la sala para ir por un café, y cuando regresa, encuentra todo un alboroto.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – se abrazo dando un nada corto beso al ojinegro, que tenía ya 48 horas sin ver, y había contado cada minuto.

-Yo también quiero ver un hijo de Sakura-chan y Sasuke-san –hablo Hinata

-Solo espero que no salga amargado como el teme. – rio Naruto.

-Cabello negro y ojos verdes – hablo Hinamori – así quedaría muy linda.

-Y otro de cabellos rosas y ojos verdes, como Sakura – pidió Ino.

-entonces también debería de haber uno como Sasuke, de ojos y cabellos negros con ese reflejo azulado – se unió a los pedidos Itachi. – pero todavía no, ambos son unos niños pequeños para andar pensando en sexo. –sentencio el Uchiha mayor.

-aja… lo que tu digas Itachi… muy pequeños – rio la Yamanaka.

_Creo que olvide decirlo, sí, Itachi se caso dos meses después de regresas con Hinamori, ya se les notaba que se querían, y no se esperaron nada para evitar que la extinción del clan. Cosa que por supuesto, no iba a pasar. Tan sexys que son los Uchihas, sobretodo mi Sasuke, aunque mi hermanito Itachi no está mal, y lo mejor es que mi cuñada, Hinamori, tiene sus uñas bien afiladas, porque en esos dos meses sobraron una que otra resbalosa que iba por él. _

_Y de Sasuke, bueno, digamos que algunas chicas de la aldea han recibido una platica concientizadora de no ir tras los novios de otras._

_El tiempo paso rápido, un año más se fue volando, un hermoso niño nació en la familia Uzumaki, el pequeño Minato, pelinegro con destellos azules, igual que su madre, pero de unos ojos color como el cielo, tal cual Naruto, el consentido de los Hyuuga, cosa que había hecho que la ya esposa de Neji, Tenten, también quisiera un bebé, diciendo que ya todos estaban teniendo hijos, "!incluso el vago de Shikamaru ya trabajo en eso!" habían sido las palabras exactas de la castaña, a la única que no parecía atraerle la idea era a Ino, que pese a todo, ahora tenía una relación muy formal con Sai._

_Y yo… bueno, estoy celebrando el primer cumpleaños de mi sobrina._

_-_¡Tía! – grito la niña, la pequeña ya estaba empezando a caminar, y lo hacía muy bien.

-Hola hermosa – la levanto la pelirosa dándole un beso en la mejilla. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… papi me hará una fiesta. – dijo feliz - ¿y tío Sasuke?

-ya viene, se quedo hablando con tu papi –le dijo tiernamente.

-Sakura –Saludo Hinamori. La Uchiha llevaba un enorme pastel en las manos, y lo dejo cuidosamente en la mesa.

Ahora, la pareja de casados y su hija vivían en su propia mansión, pero aun dentro de los terrenos Uchiha, más los últimos meses de embarazo y los primeros después del parto, habían acordado para que la pelirosa ayudara a Hinamori, cosa que no le moslestaba en absoluto, además así estaban mpas prevenidos, después de todo, Sakura era medico experta. Pero tras salir de misión, habían dejado a una enfermera que se quedara a cargo del nacimiento de la futura Uchiha.

Pronto, la gente comenzó a llegar, sobretodo amigos de la pareja, los Uzumaki, con el pequeño Minato, que la Uchiha ya había adoptado como primo, incluso le había regalado un oso de peluche diciéndole que lo cuidaría de las pesadillas, aunque no sabían totalmente si el pequeño de 7 meses entendía las conversaciones con Misaki, pero entre "baah" "waaa" y sonidos así, mantenía tenía largas charlas con la niña.

-hey! Para mí que esto me vuele a que en el futuro habrá Uzumaki-Uchihas por aquí – rio la castaña que antes usaba chonguitos.

-hmnp –dijeron al mismo tiempo Itachi, Sasuke y Neji, ambos muy protectores con sus respectivos hijos/sobrinos, haciendo que el resto solo soltara una carcajada.

-Si Sasuke es así de celoso con su sobrina, no me imagino cómo será con sus propios hijos, ve el lado positivo frentona, no tendrás problemas con adolescentes con hormonas detrás de mis futuras ahijadas, porque serán muy bonitas, les daré todos mis consejos de belleza – hablo Ino.

-¡no quiero a mis hijas pintadas como payasos, cerda!

-Tio… -se acerco la pequeña Uchiha a Sasuke. Haciendo que este se agachara y la levantara en brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, Misa-chan? –le pregunto cariñosamente, cosa a la que todos los presentes ya estaban impuestos, aunque en un principio a todos les había sacado una carcajada.

-etto…. Me da pena decirlo – le dijo la pequeña mientras escondía la cabecita entre en cuello del pelinegro.

-Que no te de pena, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea –le dijo al oído a la niña.

-¿Cuándo tu y tía Sakura me darán una primita? Es que… mis papás dicen que aun es muy pronto para que tenga una hermanita, y bueno… yo quiero una niña para jugar con ella a las muñecas.

-Bueno… -le iba a contestar el pelinegro, pero no se le ocurrió que decirle.

La tarde no paso muy tranquila, entre juegos, gritos, y reuniones, abrazos, regalos y más, Sakura había terminado más que cansada, peor que una misión ninja, y eso que desde hace tiempo las misiones rango S eran casi nulas. Pronto, todos los que habían estado en la mansión Uchiha se fueron retirando a sus casas, otros a dormir a sus hijos. Sakura salió al final, junto con Sasuke, su casa no estaba muy lejos, unos 100 metros a lo mucho, así que se fueron caminando lentamente, ambos se habían quedado en la casa en la que inicialmente habían vivido con Itachi.

-Ya es tarde, y ha sido un día muy largo… - se quejo la pelirosa mientras se aventaba al sofá de la mansión Uchiha.

-Espero que no te hayas cansado –rio el pelinegro con destellos azules.

-todo depende para que – le siguió el juego la pelirosa.

-Bueno, ya que todos insisten tanto en nuestros futuros hijos, deberíamos seguir practicando, para que cuando los hagamos, estén bien hechecitos – le susurro al oído al tiempo en que la cargaba y subía escaleras arriba.

-¿Así que se quiere comer la torta antes del receso, señor Uchiha? – dijo la Haruno mientras le besaba el cuello, haciendo un caminito de besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja y darle un pequeño mordisco que saco un gemido desde la garganta del pelinegro.

Ambos habían llegado ya a la cama de la habitación de la chica, la había depositado con mucho cuidado por un lado mientras era su turno de besarla.

-Te amo –la voz de Sasuke era baja, pero ella había escuchado perfectamente, y entonces, se sintió completa, que todo lo que podía pedir para su vida, estaba ahí mismo, en esa habitación y sobre ella, el hombre más sexy de todo el mundo ninja, y era solo para ella.

Lo beso, en la boca y como nunca, haciendo que el Uchiha perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo de lado de la cabecera y llevándosela a ella para no lastimarla; ahora estaban invertidos, ella sobre él. Más en la vuelta, la lámpara de noche se había caído, llevándose un pedazo de papel de un color blanco con unos hermosos arreglos florales y escrito con una pulcra caligrafía manuscrita en algunas partes y otras mucho más elegante, aunque aún le quedaba un espacio limpio en la parte de abajo, como si no estuvieran terminadas.

* * *

_**Nunca pensamos que pasaría algo como esto,**_

_**Pero simplemente hay cosas más grandes que la propia imaginación**__._

* * *

_S&S- S&S- S&S- S&S- S&S- S&S- S&S- S&S_

_Tengo la cabeza en la luna,__tengo lo que siempre soñé,__  
__tengo una inmensa fortuna,__desde que te encontré._

_Tengo mi futuro en las manos,__tengo el corazón a tus pies,__  
__tengo lo que tanto esperaba,__desde que te encontré._

_S&S- S&S- S&S- S&S- S&S- S&S- S&S- S&S_

* * *

La familia Uchiha-Haruno se complace al invitarlo a la unión en matrimonio de

**Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

Que se llevara a cabo en la mansión principal de los terrenos de la familia.

Esperando contar con su presencia el día 21 de Marzo del presente año.

Y nos acompañe en el inicio de nuestra primavera de amor.

.

.

.

* * *

-Nosotros también te amamos, Sasuke-kun –hablo la pelirosa con una linda cara.

-¿nosotros? -pregunto el pelinegro con cara de sorpresa, mirando a su futura esposa a la cara y a su vientre

-si, nosotros, y tenemos que entregar las invitaciones rápido si quieres que aun me quede el vestido para la boda.

-Entonces los amo, más que a nada en este mundo –rio.

Rió porque no podía pedir nada más, porque se sentía feliz, porque tenía la mejor novia que alguien podría pedir, porque pronto ella iba a ser su esposa, y después la madre de su hijo, o hija. Y durmió, mejor que nunca, abrazada a esa mujer que tanto amaba.

**-FIN-**

Una pelirosa abrió los ojos de golpe, había estado durmiendo plácidamente, pero sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de la cama casi de un salto, con la poca luz de la luna que se colaba de la ventana busco a tientas la lámpara que siempre estaba en la mesita de noche, pero no estaba, estaba tirada, así que la acomodo, y la encendio, ahora dándose la tarea de buscar una hola blanca que debería estar en la mesa, más estaba tirada, la miro y sonrió.

-Ya sé lo que le faltaba – con la pluma que siempre guardaba en el cajón, y cuidando más de lo normal su caligrafía, escribió unas líneas, y como se levanto, regreso a la cama, acurrucándose de nuevo junto al pelinegro.

* * *

_S&S_

_Viviremos enamorados,__  
__una eterna luna de miel,__  
__somos la pareja perfecta,__  
__mañana seremos tres._

…

_SasuSaku_

* * *

**Ahora sí, estuvo corto, pero creo que puse todo lo que tenía, el epilogo, la verdad lo tenía en mente desde que escribí el cap 10 o 15, al menos la primera escena…. No quise poner un hijo de Sasuke y Sakura, aunque me hubiera gustado, le deje el merito de tener el primer niño Uchiha a Itachi, ( hijo de mi one Erika-Kuroi! 3 ) Quien le dio el nombre a la niña…. Realmente hermoso, además quien me ayudo con la invitación… **

**ASÍ QUE SI LEISTE ESO, ESTAS INVITADO A LA BODA DE SASUKE Y SAKURA ( algunas partes de la invitación pertenecen a la canción "Casate conmigo" de Reily" de verdad hermosa 3 - 3) y no, no hubo lemmon, ni estaba planeado para ello, creo que la historia es más en parte de acción con sentimiento.**

**Creo que tardaría mucho agradeciendo Review por Review o favorito por favorito, así que doy un agradecimiento en general a todos los que han leído este fic, aunque no hayan dejando comentario o lo que sea, igualmente, son ustedes, los lectores los que hacen una historia, y los que inspiran a continuar, aunque no sea un comentario positivo, pues las criticas también siempre son bien aceptadas, ya que ayudan a mejorar.**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**

**ACERCA DEL FIC Y COSAS QUE POSIBLEMENTE NO SE ACLARARON: (normalmente contesto RR, sobretodo cuando son de duda, pero muchas veces, como no tienen cuenta, pues me quedo con las ganas de responderles, pero aquí les dejo unas cosas que no puse: )**

**Otra cosa, es que en este fic, especialmente en este, me hubiera gustado haber dejado vivos a los akatsuki, de verdad, yo los amo, y amo sobretodo al Kisame que tuve la oportunidad de hacer, con demasiado OoC, … me gusto también Sakura-**

**Algunos me dijeron que les hubiera gustado que Sakura hubiera derrotado a Madara, para mi, Itachi es el ninja más fuerte ( hay muchos buenos, pero él, para mi, es el mejor ) y si el no pudo vencerlo, busque "otra" forma de matarlo, y el hecho de que haya creado akatsuki, para mi él hizo malo a nagato, y alimento su odio contra Konoha, y tome eso como base para decir que él quería mantenerlos separados, y que ciertos miembros de ciertos clanes se necesitaran para matarlo, y el se hubo encargado de tenerlos siempre en contra.**

**Cosa que Tsunade y Kabuto se enteraron, pero al mismo tiempo, Madara no era tonto, y sabía que Kabuto lo iba a traicionar, asi que de una manera lo "amarro" a él en caso de que muriera. Iba a poner más de Hikari. Porque sí, ella también solo fue usada por Madara, pero preferí no ponerlo. Así que para los que pregunten por Hikari, esta en una sala de hospital, tratándose de curar de un fuerte "hechizo" (si, como en Harry potter, ok no xD ) Genjutsu que le puso Madara para que estuviera en contra, y ella, tenía cierto enamoramiento por Sasuke, más nunca lo hizo notar por miedo a que fuera tomada por una fangirl más y ser odiada. Asi que ella siempre oculto sus sentimientos.**

**Y MAdara, no se arrepintió, simplemente vio su muerte más lentamente, después de "vivir" tantos años, creo que fue como un "ver" lo que hizo en su vida, más el no murió arrepintiéndose. Creo que es demasiado orgulloso para eso.**

**Más dudas o cosas! Con gusto las contesto…**

**Me alegra haber terminado este fic, este año será muy movido…. Y espero estar por fanfiction…**

**Nos vemos…**

**MaGy Souh**


End file.
